Where the Lilies Grow
by noscruples
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth re-connect under stressful circumstances. Can they save each other from the paths they've chosen, or is it too little, too late? AH
1. Chapter 1

Jason and Elizabeth re-connect under stressful circumstances. Can they save each other from the paths they've chosen, or is it too little, too late? AH

A/N – Alright, sorry I'm late. Crazy day. I had payroll, an emergency torture session at the dentist, and meetings galore. Happy Friday… Anyway, here is the first installment. I'm nervous about this one cause it's going to be a little weird in the first 10 chapters or so, but hopefully, you'll like it. There is a lot going on. It's AH, so storylines can be out of order and ages changed around, but you'll get explanations as you go. There will be flashbacks to explain what has transpired.

Chapter 1

Jason transferred his weight from his right foot to his left as he listened to Lucky and Emily argue. He had come a long way to see his sister who had been gone for several months and when no one would tell him anything, he took matters into his own hands and hunted her down. Things with Nikolas had been spiraling out of control and it wasn't like her to run, unless Helena was involved. Considering how dangerous the old woman is, there is no way in hell he will let Emily go unprotected. He always hated Nikolas because he thought he was pretentious and only tried to get along with him for his sister's sake. No one had seen or heard from the Cassadine heir since the week of his sister's disappearance. The minute Stan tracked her down, he headed west, determined to make sure that she is safe and not living in fear.

Their voices started to rise, both so fixed on the other that they didn't notice his presence. "You can't just walk away from her after all she has sacrificed for you."

"Emily, we're over. Before all of this happened, we agreed that we were through. I've spent the last four months here. I'm going to lose my job if I don't leave soon."

Emily wanted to punch him. Elizabeth had given up so much for him in the past that she couldn't believe that Lucky would just walk away while Liz is in crisis. "And what about that little boy who looks up to you like a father? He's already lost his mom for the time being and now you are walking away when he needs his dad."

Lucky's hand smacked against the wall and Jason clenched his fists as he wondered what the hell they were talking about. Lucky Spencer is the bane of his existence and… Jason's heart started to beat a little faster. Is Elizabeth in trouble? Milling over Emily's words he starts to panic, his mind going to places he wished it wouldn't as he struggled to make sense of it all. He hadn't seen Liz for quite a while. Occasionally, he checked on her and it seemed like she was happy. It had always been Lucky for her and unfortunately, something always kept them apart, and even though they had tried to be more than friends, his love affair with the nurse was over before it began. It's too bad that his heart hadn't gotten the message though. His love life is one ginormous failure.

Something crashed into his leg, tearing his attention away and momentarily, his questions left his mind.

"Jason!"

Emily and Lucky heads jerked towards him as they watched Jason lift the child into his arms.

"You remember me?"

Cam nodded and pointed at Emily. "Uh-huh. Brother." He would occasionally see Jason because he spent a lot of time with Emily. Besides, his mommy always smiled when she saw him. Emily showed him pictures of Jason and his motorcycle as well as the rest of the family and at his age. The little boy, who is almost four, imagined that the enforcer was a super hero, riding his bike to catch the bad guys.

"That's right."

"What are you doing here?" Lucky asked.

"I came to find my sister who hasn't been returning my calls."

Emily shifted nervously. "I'm sorry. I needed to get away quickly, so I left my phone."

The tension in the room is palpable as they stare.

After a long moment, Jason met Cameron's gaze. "Where's your mom?"

Cam pointed down a hallway. "Mommy sick."

Jason's jaw ticked, careful not to alarm Cam by looking worried. His arm tightened around the little boy as a short, brunette woman rushed towards them.

"I'm sorry that I'm late."

"It's okay Maria. Thank you for taking him on such short notice. Elizabeth isn't having a good day."

Jason swallowed hard.

"It's not a problem. He's such a great kid." Due to Elizabeth's condition, she had been hired full time to take care of Cam. "We'll see you back at the house."

Once he was out of earshot, Jason moved closer to the adults. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I was just leaving," Lucky said hoping to escape without incident. Jason's presence just pissed him off and he hated leaving Elizabeth with the enforcer around, but it is time for a clean break. They had tried again and they just weren't meant to be and he is thankful that they hadn't made it to the altar yet. There was something holding Elizabeth back and he wasn't sure what, but she had made her choice and said that she is done and he couldn't really argue with her. While it was hard to admit that they had changed, things were never the same since he came back from the fire.

Jason's head tilted. "Are you walking out on Cam and Elizabeth?"

Lucky sighed. "I need to go back to Port Charles and they aren't my responsibility anymore."

"So, things get tough and you bail? Did you ever think what that would do to Cam?"

Lucky shook with emotion. "I have given up my life for almost four months and nothing has changed. It's not gonna change. I didn't sign up for this."

Jason looked at him incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? She has stayed by your side because of her loyalty to you and this is the way you repay her? Was drinking poison not enough? Was sacrificing her happiness when you decided you wanted to take photographs and she needed to be a model, even though it reminded her of her rapist not enough? She forgave you when you slept with her sister. Jesus, Lucky, Elizabeth gave up her dreams and happiness to save your ass and the minute she needs your support, apparently, you can't hack it?"

Lucky cringed.

"It's always about you. Get out of my face. You don't deserve them." Jason had walked away several times so that Elizabeth could be happy with Lucky and the fact that the stupid man would throw them under the bus made him want to rip Lucky apart.

Emily wiped a tear away as Lucky retreated and when she wobbled, her brother was right there to steady her and she knew that he wanted answers. "I don't even know where to start."

"How about at the beginning?"

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Four Months Prior

Emily moved towards the fireplace to warm her cold hands. Windemere could be chilly even on a warm night due to the inhabitants. It was not her choice for a home, but she loved her husband and this is where he thought they belonged, so she made the best of it.

Nikolas got up from his desk in the corner and pulled her closer. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

He felt her tense and immediately dropped his hands. For the last few months, he had been suffering from mood swings, headaches, and blacking out. It was scary, to say the least, and had taken a toll on their relationship. There is one thing he knows and that is how deeply he loves his wife. Emily always took his breath away and that would never change. He is convinced that Helena has something to do with his lapses, but she still hadn't shown her face and the doctors can't explain his condition.

A blinding pain drops him to his knees and Emily yells for Alfred.

"Nikolas, talk to me. Please!" She starts to sob as he collides with the carpet and she follows him down, frantically trying to get him to open his eyes.

Just as Alfred clears the threshold of the room, Nikolas pounces and pins Emily beneath him, further pressing her into the carpet.

"Nikolas, stop! You're hurting me."

"Did you think I didn't know that you sent for her?"

Emily starts to sob as he grips her wrists harder. "I don't know what you're talking about." His eyes seem darker and cold, like she could drown in them, but not in a good way.

"Stop lying," he yells as spittle flies out of his mouth. "You are a traitor!" His body starts to shake with fury, scaring the hell out of Emily who is helpless to fight him. His hands fly to her throat and he starts to squeeze and her eyes grow wide when she realizes his intent. Her Nikolas is gone. Their gaze locks and Emily feels like she's looking at a psychotic stranger. There is no recognition in his eyes, just pure hate which stuns her silent as she tries to pull his hands back, but her feeble attempts are no match for his strength.

Alfred grabs Nikolas in a choke hold as Emily struggles to stay conscious. It is just too much to watch him suffer and the ramifications of his behavior terrify her. He had never been violent before. Right as darkness starts to envelope her, Nikolas is pried off her by two guards and she is carried to the couch.

Several minutes later, a subdued Nikolas is taken from the mansion and Alfred finally rouses Emily.

"Alfred?"

"Are you okay?"

She shakes her head as she starts to cry as her mind replays the scene before she passed out. "Nikolas?"

"They are taking him to a hospital. I thought it best since he can't control himself around you."

"Helena will blame this on me, unless she orchestrated the whole thing. I have to get out of here. Will you help me pack?" Her primal instinct is to run before Helena can find her.

He nodded and then carefully helps her stand. "You look pale."

Her wrist hurt and her throat is sore. "I haven't been feeling well. I'll be fine." She knows what she needs to do and thinks that Nikolas would agree if he were coherent.

Although he doesn't believe her, Alfred helps her to her room and they throw her clothes into a few suitcases.

"Where will you be?"

"I don't know, but promise me that you won't look for me. Helena can't know."

"You have my word and I will look after Nikolas. I know he didn't mean to hurt you."

Ugly bruises already marred her skin and he couldn't stomach looking at them. It had been hard to watch Nikolas unravel; turning into a person he didn't even recognize.

"I know."

They headed for the launch and when they arrived at the docks, Alfred put her in a cab.

"Take care of yourself, Emily."

"You too."

The car drove off and she made a call.

"Jax, this is Emily Quartermaine."

He stepped out of a conference room so he could give her his full attention. Because of his relationship with Alexis, they had gone out to dinner a few times with Nikolas and Emily and he genuinely likes her. "Are you alright?"

"I need your help. No one can know, but I need to get out of the state. Can you help me?" She didn't want to burden Jason with this and knew her family would pester him if they even thought that he knew where she had fled to.

Jax could hear the desperation in her voice. "Where are you?"

"Heading to the airport."

"I'll be right there and I'll have my jet ready for you."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky threw down his keys and walked into their small apartment. The living room is littered with toys and he almost trips on one. "Dammit!"

Elizabeth rushed out of the kitchen as she wiped her hands on a dish towel. "What's wrong?"

"Cam needs to pick up his toys, Elizabeth."

Her look of surprise turns to one of annoyance. "Whatever…," she mumbles before retreating. It is typical Lucky, never helping, but always willing to criticize. Would it kill him to pick up a freaking toy?

He runs upstairs and takes a quick shower before joining them at the table.

They barely talk through dinner and once Cam is bathed and his nightly bedtime ritual is complete, Elizabeth tentatively sits next to Lucky on the couch. It has been like this for months and Liz is just about done putting up with his crap, but she just isn't sure how to end the never-ending cycle they had found themselves in. Lucky isn't the same man he used to be and she isn't the same girl. The writing is on the wall. Somehow, she had managed to get back in his orbit after the Ric fiasco and they had tried to pick up where they had left off and like a robot, she ended up accepting his marriage proposal because God forbid she disappoint Lucky Spencer and his permanent lock.

If she were honest, nothing had been the same since Sonny had lied about his death and Jason left when she had broken things off with him. Right after he disappeared, in a moment of weakness, she ended up with Zander again and got pregnant with Cam. They weren't together as a couple, but he tried to help her out the best he could. Shortly after that, Zander was killed and it sent Liz into premature labor and she had Cam a month early. Luckily, he had only spent a couple of weeks in neonatal and he was small, but fine.

While she grieved for her friend, Ric was there being sweet and offered to marry her. She was stupid and said yes and they had a small wedding. Things were fine at first and she even started falling in love with him, and then Jason came back briefly. Every time she saw him, he couldn't look at her and she wept inside, wishing she had her friend back. Since Ric hated Jason, she stayed away as signs of her husband's obsession started to arise and it spun out of control, only ending when he had kidnapped Carly and locked her in a panic room to punish his brother. It was unforgivable and she soon found herself being a single mother again. Jason had left a few months after handling the mess—meaning Ric hadn't been heard from since. She was ashamed that she had let such a monster in, so when Emily offered a place to stay, she took it and hid away for a while, trying to mend her heart. Several months later, Lucky, who had been hanging around a lot, asked her out and they fell into their old rhythm and six months later he asked her to marry him.

For a moment, she wished she had a rewind button so she could go back to her breakup with Jason. It all seemed so immature now, but if she could just change it a little and yell and then make him promise not to lie again, she could at least know if the man who had captured her thoughts for so long could have been the one that would have changed her life for the better.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Jax finds Emily in a small terminal at the airport, it takes only one look to tell him that she is in trouble. "Emily, talk to me."

Her lashes are wet and he grabs her hands and lightly squeezes them to try and keep her calm and that is when he spies the bruises.

She adjusted the scarf around her neck as she averted his gaze. "I need to leave town. I don't care where I go, I just—Helena is probably going to come after me and Nikolas is a wreck."

He shushes her and then takes a deep breath. "I have a house along the water in California. You can stay there for as long as you like."

"Really?"

"Yes, but there's only one condition."

"What's that?"

"I will call and check up on you from time to time." Nikolas hurt her and he didn't care about the mental issues because it was just an excuse. If the man had any sense, he would have taken himself out of the equation when he had found out about the blackouts so he couldn't hurt her. To him, Nikolas was being selfish and unfortunately, Emily had paid for it. He just wondered how many bruises he couldn't see and the thought was disturbing.

After a short internal conversation, she agreed. "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thank you so much for the welcome and I'm glad I have you so curious. This one has lots of twists and turns. And yes, it's a normal length fic. I will tell you when it's a ficlet.

So, there were several questions re: ages and stuff. That gets answered along the way, but I guess I can still comment on a few. I like you to find out things along the way without me telling you. Uh, the B&W ball didn't happen until after Jake was born and there is no Jake. The timeline is before him. Like I said, I moved time lines around, so you'll get information as the storyline goes on, so don't think about the show, just read what I'm writing like the show didn't happen (that should be easy since we hate the show anyway lol).

Chapter 2

Jax had to fight the urge to go with Emily because he didn't want to blow her cover. "There's a safe in the house. I'll text you the combination. If you need money, you just take it from there." He handed her a new phone. "I mean it, Emily. There is plenty in there and I don't want you to feel guilty about it."

"Thank you."

"Use this so no one can track you. I don't want you to have to worry and if you use your own, that will flag your family. What are you going to do about your identity?"

"I am going to use the last name Winthrop." Dawn had meant so much to Monica.

"That will work. Do you need identification?"

She nodded.

"I'll have it couriered overnight."

"I don't know how I can ever repay you." Her voice cracked under the strain and Jax hugged her. Never in a million years did she ever think he would help her like this. The only reason she had called was because of his connection to Alexis and that he had a plane at his disposal.

He kissed her on the head. "It's okay. You just take care of yourself and let me know when you're ready to come back. Text me the details. Emily, do I need to tell Alexis anything?"

"Tell her that Nikolas is out of control and to talk to Alfred."

Jax got the picture and still couldn't fathom that Nikolas had laid his hands on her. They stood and he helped her get on the jet and when she was settled, he took one last look. "Be safe."

"I will."

And then he is gone and she has never felt so alone in her life. As the plane starts to take off, she has an overwhelming feeling of doom and hopes that she is just being dramatic.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Present Time

Jason hands Emily some water and she takes a long sip as he squelches his need to fucking end Nikolas for what he did. Apparently, she still loves him, even after she has had months to think about it. They'd have to discuss that later. After noting her touching her stomach a few times, he decides to confront her. "Emily, are you pregnant?"

She nods and blushes. "Yeah."

"When did you know?"

"A few weeks after I got here."

Jason grips her hand. "Are you happy?"

"Yes and no. Nikolas is still missing and I hate doing this without him, but I have to keep our baby safe which is why I stayed here."

He understood. "I'm going to be an Uncle?"

She slightly smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Yes."

"How does Elizabeth fit into this?"

She took a deep breath and continued.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three and a half Months Prior

Elizabeth answered her phone. It has been a long day and Cameron made a mess in the bathroom during his bath and she is ready to crash. Lucky is downstairs watching television, so she slips into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Hello?" She stopped in her tracks as she heard someone sniffle.

"Elizabeth?"

"Oh my God, Em?"

"Yeah."

Liz had to sit down before she fell. "Where are you?" When she had disappeared, everyone had been afraid that Helena had done something to her and Nikolas.

"I'm safe. Have you seen Nikolas?"

She is shocked that he is not with her. "No. There has been no word. We've been so scared for you. Are you in trouble?"

"Everything is just so messed up. Nikolas is not himself and he grabbed me, Elizabeth. I thought he was going to kill me."

Tears sprang into Liz's eyes. "Oh Emily, I'm so sorry." Never in a million years would she think that Nikolas would physically hurt his wife.

"I don't even know how to say this."

"Just blurt it out."

"I'm pregnant."

Lucky, who had moved to the doorway, frowned as he watched his fiancé pale. "Elizabeth?"

She waved him off as she tried to focus again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm so scared. Can you come to me?" If Helena found out, she could try to take the baby and raise him to be her puppet.

"Of course I can. Is it okay if Cam and Lucky come?"

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone else. No one can know where I am."

"I understand. We'll just say we're going on vacation." She listened carefully and mentally noted the town her best friend is in. "We'll be there as soon as possible. Hang on okay?"

"Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me. Call Jax, he will get you here."

Elizabeth placed the phone on the table. "Emily needs me. If you don't want to go, I can take Cam."

"Is she okay?"

"No."

"Does she know what happened to my brother?"

Liz shrugged and threw her hands up. "I don't think so, but I don't know all of the details. I'll tell you what I know on the plane if you're game."

Lucky took out his phone and made a call and told his boss that he wasn't coming in for the next few weeks due to a family emergency.

Liz is surprised that he is willing to make the sacrifice. "Thank you."

He nodded. "I'll go pack."

"Okay, but Lucky, you can't tell anyone where Emily is, not even your brother if he contacts you."

"Why?"

"He physically hurt her."

Lucky frowned. "Nikolas would never do that."

"He hasn't been himself and you know that. Now, can you keep this secret or not?" She refuses to play games with Emily or her child's life.

His head tipped forward and then he disappeared into the other room, wondering what the hell had happened while she called Jax about the trip.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason ran his hand through his hair. "So, she came out here to visit, but I don't get how that spiraled into almost four months.

Emily stood. "Come on."

He tentatively followed her down a hallway to a big recreation room which is huge and filled with tables and chairs. The walls are decorated with patient artwork and there is an unattended piano in the corner. His eyes continue to roam until they stop on Elizabeth, who is sitting at a table humming as she put together a puzzle.

"She looks fine to me."

"She's far from fine. Jason, Elizabeth was attacked and almost raped again." She watched as his mouth dropped open as he tried to process the information. "For some reason, he left her outside instead of taking her or finishing. We think that someone must have almost discovered them and spooked him. Anyway, she crawled into the building and all hell broke loose. She was beaten and her clothes were ripped. There was no sound from her at first, just her looking around wildly. We were going to get something to eat, but I had forgotten my phone, so I ran back inside. Lucky was waiting for us at a restaurant with Cam." When she brushed a tear away, Jason closed his eyes as his heart ached for Elizabeth. Emily had been helping at the mental facility, figuring her parents or anyone else wouldn't look for her there.

"It's not your fault."

Emily ignored him, not wanting to be consumed by the overwhelming guilt she felt so she could get through the rest of the story. "When our eyes locked, she let out a blood curdling scream and was sobbing. And then, there was just silence. The doctors think that she went somewhere in her mind where it is safe."

His fists clenched and unclenched.

"She won't normally gaze directly at you, but when she does there's nothing there, like she's looking right through you."

"So, she won't respond to Cam or you?"

Emily shook her head. "She gets upset if I get near her and it's like she's pushing Cam away and he misses her so much. She'll let him touch the puzzle pieces, but that's about it. They wanted to send her to another facility, but Jax intervened."

Jason sucked in a harsh breath, wishing that she had turned to him.

A few days after she had arrived, Jax happened to call and she broke. He offered to help Elizabeth in any way that he could and silently, he vowed to make Nikolas pay and started eying a way to dismantle Cassadine Industries under the radar. It is the kind of challenge he does best.

Jason cursed under his breath. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Because it's not your job to rescue me, besides, you never answer your phone."

"Do they think that she'll get better?"

"They aren't sure. The longer she stays in this state, the bleaker her chances are."

He starts to move forward, but his momentum is blocked by Emily's arm.

"Don't touch her or she'll start fighting and screaming and they'll have to sedate her. It will just make things worse."

Jason nodded and slowly moved towards the table and sat across from Liz and picked up a piece of the puzzle. Elizabeth paused momentarily and then started moving again. For a long time, he didn't speak, just kept pushing pieces towards her to help her and she always waited for his hand to retreat before picking them up. "I know you're in there. You always knew when I was around even if you couldn't see me. I'm not leaving you and no one will hurt you again. I promise. We need you to fight, Elizabeth, because I just can't even stand to think about the alternative."

When he got no response, he walked out of the hospital and went to the car and sagged into the seat. His body is brimming with emotions, the anger making it hard to breathe. Someone had hurt her again and he wasn't there to protect her. His hand smashes against the steering wheel before he whips out his phone and dials.

"Hello?"

"It's Jason."

Sonny went into his office. "Where are you?"

"Out of state."

Sonny frowned. "Why? Is there a threat?"

He rolled his eyes. "Someone I care about needs me. I'm going to be off the grid indefinitely."

The air whooshed out of Sonny's lungs as he plopped into his chair. "Jason…"

"Don't fight me on this. Obviously, it's very important to me and God knows I have given you endless hours of my life. I'm not necessarily complaining, it's just a fact. This is something I need to do and I can't turn my back on it."

Sonny closed his eyes, not use to Jason giving him ultimatums. With much guilt, he decided to agree. "Okay. Do you need backup?" This left him exposed regarding Sam because she wasn't handling their baby's death very well and Carly was getting pissed off that he was trying to help her even though he kept explaining he was doing it for Jason. She still didn't know the truth and never wanted her to find out.

"What if I say yes?" Whoever attacked Elizabeth is still out there and he doesn't know who he is dealing with. Helena could be trying to get to Emily through her friend and he knows he might be too distracted to focus.

"I'll send Johnny."

"I can't tell you where I am, it's too dangerous. Tell him to call me, please."

"You got it."

"Thank you."

Sonny wiped his brow. "Good luck."

The call ended and Sonny immediately called Johnny and told him to bring Francis, Max, and Rico with him. About five minutes later, they were sitting in a conference room as the men waited for Sonny to speak.

"Jason is gone."

"What?" Francis asked.

"He needed to take care of something personal and he needs backup."

Looks were exchanged as they tried to figure out what is going on.

"You think it's Emily?" Johnny asked.

Sonny nodded. "Yes. I think he's protecting her. At least that is what my gut says. I offered you. He won't tell me where he is, so just call him." Jason had been consumed with trying to find his sister, so it made sense that he'd go to her.

"Okay."

"Francis and Rico, I need you to fill in. Keep your eyes and ears open." Francis has a reputation as a good shot and his courage and loyalty are admired and feared. "Rico, I need you to make sure everything at the warehouse is taken care of. You know what to do."

The seasoned man nodded. Maximus had sent him to help when they had been short men and he had decided to stay, liking the area and needing a change of scenery.

"Max, I need you to handle guard rotation and put someone on the Q mansion."

"Mario is already there. Jason did it when Emily disappeared."

Sonny really hated being left out of the loop, but he made sure not to show his displeasure in front of the other men. "Fine. Everyone keep their eyes and ears open. Talk to your contacts so that if there is a shit storm coming, we'll at least be able to prepare." Jason is his number two man. While he isn't a partner, he is well compensated. From afar, he had taken out several enemies, making it easy for Sonny to take over certain markets and amass a small fortune. Jason is worth more than his weight in gold and if he stays loyal, Sonny's portfolio will profit.

The men left and Sonny had a moment of peace before Carly whisked into the room.

"Hey, have you seen Jason?"

"He's away."

Carly frowned. "Since when?"

"He left to take care of something."

"Business?"

"No."

Carly's brow rose. "Is this about Emily?"

"I honestly don't know, but I think so."

She sat and crossed her legs. "You think he'll be gone a while?"

"Maybe. Emily has been away for four months."

Carly sighed. "I heard Bobbie say that Lucky is coming back."

"With Elizabeth?"

"No, apparently, they broke up."

"They've been gone for a while." Sonny rubbed the side of his face wondering if Jason knew.

Carly shrugged. "I have no idea why. I don't really keep up with Princess Purity."

"Carly…"

"What? Jason isn't here." She hated Elizabeth freaking Webber. From the beginning, she influenced Jason and Carly just didn't understand Liz's appeal. She is waifish and annoying, always seeming to have drama swirling around her. Adding stupid to the list in her head, she continued her silent rant. She married Ric Lansing. Clearly she has a pea-sized brain if she trusted that snake. No, Jason didn't deserve the likes of Elizabeth and she just hoped that woman stayed clear from him once they returned because Jason needed to focus on Carly's family. She needs him.

Sonny shook his head. "I think Jason will always care about her, so you need to get over your jealousy."

"Whatever. What about Sam? He needs to be there for her too."

"I've been keeping an eye on her and I'll have Carl watch her for now." He is a newer guard, but has great potential.

She stood and straightened out her skirt. Talking about Sam left a bad taste in her mouth. Jason could do so much better and she hated that he is hurting. "I'm going shopping."

"Have fun."

He watched her leave. To say he is bitter is an understatement. He keeps going over the situation, convinced if maybe he had been honest, his child's life would have been saved. Maybe he made a huge mistake not choosing his little girl and he knows that because of it, Jason is hurting too. This was all his fault, now he just needs to figure out how to fix it. In the meantime, he'll grieve on his own.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason woke up feeling a pressure on his chest. His eyes fluttered open and there was Cam with his head propped up by his hands.

"Good morning."

Cam smiled. "Breakfast is ready."

"Did Emily make it?"

Cam nodded.

"Does it taste good?"

The look of disgust on Jason's face makes him giggle as Emily growled from the doorway.

"Cam, I told you to let him sleep."

"But I wanted to play." It was great having someone new to talk to hang out with and Cam liked the quiet, large man.

Jason smiled.

"And I can cook eggs."

Jason's brow went up. "Since when?"

"I've been taking lessons. I'm going to be a mom, so I need to learn."

"I'll jump in the shower and then come down and help."

Emily held out her hand and Cam slid off the bed and went downstairs with her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest re: Sam/Sonny – Will have to keep that in mind for a later fic, cause she's really not in this one that much. I kept her original storyline as far as the baby, but beyond that, will be different. * Guest re: Carly hate. I can't give away the story. You are just going to have to trust me. Carly is a love/hate kind of character and she did hate Elizabeth during this time- period, but I seldom make her bs crazy. You'll just have to wait to see how the situation evolves. She will be Carly…

Chapter 3

Jason turned on the shower amid a myriad of thoughts. Cam obviously needs some attention. The little boy probably doesn't fully understand why his mother won't talk to him or why they are separated.

He closes his eyes as the warm spray soothed his body. The last few months had been hell. It had been like open season on the business and a number of people tried to go after them and then there was Sam. Sonny had screwed up and Jason had lied again to try to protect Michael. Somewhere along the way, he had fallen in love with Sonny's baby and it had all gone to hell when Sam went into premature labor. She had lost it and Alexis needed her cord for stem cells and the rest was all a blur. As they were grieving, they had kissed and it had totally thrown Jason off kilter. While Sam isn't horrible, she is a little clingy and had gotten way too attached to him. Just the fact that she had slept with his boss gave him pause and she didn't seem to have any regrets about sleeping with a married man. While she had a hard life, she was used to lying and doing what she needed to survive which meant her past was messy. He had screwed up again and got drawn to a child who wasn't his. And here he is again, taking care of a child when his mother can't and he prayed that he wasn't going to get dumped in the end because Cam is easy to love. When the news had come in that Stan had located Emily, he left Sam a message and took off, too much of a coward to face her because he didn't want to kick her while she was down.

Turning the water off, he then dried his body and got dressed. Port Charles is thousands of miles away and he decides to put the place and the people in it towards the back of his mind. Elizabeth needs him to be present and he doesn't intend to fail her. Knowing that she nearly got destroyed by Ric's war with Sonny, he just couldn't let someone else hurt her. He wanted to give her a reason to fight and regretted that he had only come home because of the Ric and Carly mess and then left shortly after. Emily had whisked Elizabeth away to Nikolas's island, so he didn't see her much, then he heard that Lucky was there for her, so again, he backed off and left town because he didn't have the strength to watch her with Lucky again, but wanted her to be happy. This time, he isn't running away and he wants to be the one she chooses to bring happiness.

Emily watched as her brother entered the kitchen deep in thought. He looked tired, like the weight of the world is on his shoulders and unfortunately, the look is very familiar. "You know, I'm a good listener. I learned from the best."

He sat and took a sip of the coffee she had made. "It's almost easier to just pretend my other life doesn't exist."

She smiled. "Yeah. I understand."

"Why did Elizabeth bring Lucky with her?"

"Well, we're all friends and she figured that if Nikolas showed up, Lucky could help talk him down. It also would make more sense and pose less questions if they were together as a family."

"Makes sense, I guess."

"Jax told me about Sam. I guess I'm going to be an Auntie soon?" She had been around Sam a little when she came to the hospital for her appointments. When they had found out that Alexis is Sam's mom, everyone was shocked. One the drama had died down, she tried to spend a little time with her because of Alexis and Jason. Sam had told her that she met Jason in South America and that is why she came to town; to let him know that she was several months pregnant and it is his. Something always seemed a little off; just the way Jason was around her in public was awkward at best. She could tell he was trying, but there was no fire or desire there and so she figured he was just going through the motions because of the child.

His fork clattered onto the plate and his eyes filled with tears as the memories started to sting.

"What's wrong? Is the baby okay?"

"Sam—she lost the baby."

"Oh Jason, I'm so sorry."

"It's not what you think." Even though that baby wasn't his, he had been looking forward to playing father and he wondered why that had become so important to him that he was willing to pretend to be someone he wasn't, probably ruining any remaining friendship he has left with Carly in the process.

"Jason, please talk to me."

"I'm not sure what I should say."

"What if I pinky swear?"

He grinned. "Seriously?"

She laughed. "Yes! Please, I want to be there for you. I promise I will never tell."

"The baby wasn't mine."

Her brow crinkled. "What?"

"I know. I was pretending to be the father to protect Michael. Of course, Sonny used that and Carly being hurt as an excuse to lure me in."

"Oh, Jason."

"I just didn't want to blow Michael's world apart because Sonny couldn't keep it in his pants."

Emily sighed. "And you're sure it was Sonny's?"

"It could have been Jax's too, but we did a test. It was Sonny's."

"Wow. Jase…"

"I know. I'm an idiot. I was just so unhappy. What I did to Elizabeth killed me and I couldn't fix it. She hated me." They had talked a few months after he came back and cleared the air.

"So, you thought Sam needs you and you'll get a baby out of it?"

He cringed and just shrugged.

Emily got up and hugged him. "I love you, but sometimes I want to strangle you because you put yourself in these situations to get hurt."

"I know. I don't know why I do."

"Your bond with Michael was special and you miss it. You loved him and he loved you and you protected him like you are good at. I get that you would want to feel that again, but you know this was the wrong way to get that."

"Yeah. I was just so lost." Liz was back with Lucky and as usual, he was alone. He wanted to strangle Sonny when he coaxed him to come back.

"Maybe you think only a baby or child can truly love and accept you warts and all."

"You mean Sonny and all?"

"Do you really think that?"

He closed eyes and considered her question. "The only people who tend to stick by me are pretty dysfunctional and it's all about them. They don't really care how I feel."

She pulled back and then kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, Jason. You believe that, don't you?"

"Yes, but I'm always waiting for the other shoe to drop when I finally do something that you can't overlook."

"I can't see that happening."

"I'm a killer, Emily." He rarely admitted it aloud in such a way, but it's the ugly truth.

"You are my Jason; my brother who I love so much. I'm not going to turn my back on you."

"You say that now…"

She could feel him withdraw and switched back to Elizabeth. "Who was the person you really wanted to be with?" She already knew the answer, but wanted to hear him say it before he completely retreated.

"Elizabeth—I wanted to be with her, but that ship sailed a long time ago. I feel like I owe it to her to be here for her now, like she was there for me. We always had a connection and I want to heal our friendship. I miss her."

"And what about more?"

"I don't know if she'll want that. We had this push and pull. It hurt that she always chose Lucky and then when we had a chance, Zander happened and she wanted him. After that, we started to try, but I couldn't tell her about Sonny faking his death so I avoided her so I didn't have to lie and she hated me for it. That was the day I shut down. I never felt that I was good enough for her and I didn't want to see her get hurt because of me. I left several times before that, trying to allow her space to figure out what she wanted and who she wanted to be with, not realizing how much that hurt her. I ran because I couldn't have her and buried my feelings again. I convinced myself that I didn't love her and tried to move on and now…. What if I get attached to Cam and Elizabeth doesn't want the danger around her kid and…" He couldn't even say it. She had avoided him after the Ric scandal and he took that as rejection.

Emily sighed. She couldn't speak for her friend regarding Cam, but she wanted to ease her brother's mind. "Elizabeth and I talked about you and she was scared, Jason. You were the one person that she felt free with and in her mind, she broke up with you before you could walk away from her. She knew you were shutting her out and she didn't handle it well because she had experienced a lot of heartache before. She knows that she overreacted to an extent, but when you left, it just solidified her insecurities."

He closed his eyes, hating he had caused her so much pain. The brief times he had seen her after Ric, she could barely look at him. "We never really got our chance. I was too busy dealing with the business to even be in a real relationship with her. I don't have many regrets, but Elizabeth is one of them. I tried to talk to her a couple of times after the split, but I thought she hated me and I was hurting her more by pushing her, so I left. I figured if she didn't have to see me all the time, then she could move on and be happy. That's all I ever wanted for her."

"You hurt each other, but you can still make up for that. She needs you. Lucky…" she sighed heavily. "What a disappointment. I always wanted them to work because of how beautiful they were after the rape. He helped her heal and she did the same for him, but now, I see that he's not the same person."

"He's a selfish asshole."

"Pretty much…"

"I may have been stupid, but at least I was trying to do what I thought would make her happy, even though I failed miserably. I told Sonny that I'm not coming back any time soon. I'm putting all of you first."

She is happy to hear that. "I have an ultrasound coming up. Will you go with me?"

He smiled. "Of course I will. Thank you for asking."

"It has been hard to enjoy my pregnancy when I'm so worried about Nikolas, Cam, and Elizabeth. Having you here helps a lot. You always make me feel so safe."

"I'm glad. That baby is a miracle and I will protect it at all costs."

She slightly smiled. "I don't think I realized how much I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Cam ran into the room. "Are you done yet?"

Jason chuckled and then shoveled a few more bites down and then drank the rest of the juice. "I am now."

He followed the little boy to his room where Cam showed him all his toys and then sat on the floor.

"Mommy doesn't talk."

"Your mommy is sick, but she still loves you."

"Miss her."

"I know. She's trying to get better for you."

He nodded. "Don't leave." Emily had already explained to him that Lucky went home.

"I won't."

"Daddy left."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to stay here. Okay?"

Cam nodded. "Okay."

Jason took the motorcycle that the little boy held out and he rolled it up the ramp Cam made and then helped him build another one as Emily watched from the doorway. Jason is just what they all needed. She just hoped it wasn't too late to bring Elizabeth back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth ran through a field of flowers. Gorgeous lilies are everywhere her eyes can see and she basks in the beautiful sunlight as she heads towards her favorite bench that overlooks the ocean. When she realizes that a man is sitting there, she stops abruptly and then he turns and she sees his smile and squeals. "Gramps!" She ran as fast as she could until she arrived, breathless, and threw herself into his arms.

"You are so beautiful and grown up," he said emotionally.

She pulled back. "How are you here?"

"You invited me into your world."

She plopped next to him. "It's so beautiful and peaceful here."

"I agree, but you know you can't stay."

"Why not?"

"Cameron needs you, Elizabeth. I understand why you're here, but it's not healthy for you to stay like this."

She jumped up as her eyes perused the vibrant bursts of color in the fields. "Aren't the flowers beautiful?" This is her safe place and she didn't want to think about why she had sought it out. It had been many years since she had last seen it and she felt happier than she had in a long time.

"Yes."

Her eyes caught a glimpse of a figure next to a tree in the center of the field. "Who is that?"

It faded quickly, startling her.

"I think you know unconsciously, but you just need to be honest with yourself."

Instead of being alarmed, she felt quite calm about it. When she remained quiet, he held her hand and she started considering why she was in her safe place.

"It happened again, didn't it?"

He hates breaking her heart, but she needs to face the truth. "Yes."

She burst into tears and he held her for a long time before she finally pulled away.

"I have to go."

"Elizabeth, the sooner you face it—"

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." She ran as fast as she could towards the tree, not knowing what she was running towards, but hoping whoever had been there would come back and make all the bad go away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched Elizabeth cry in her sleep as the doctor stood in the doorway.

"She has days like this, where she won't get out of bed."

He turned to find a middle-aged woman with shorter light brown wavy hair staring at him

"I'm Violet Turner, Elizabeth's doctor. You must be Jason."

He shook her hand. "What are you doing to help her?"

Emily had talked to her about her brother and his past so she understood how he viewed life. That was important, because she had to understand Jason in order to figure out if he could help Elizabeth.

"Right now, it's an uphill battle. We tried medication, but when I saw that wasn't going to work, I stopped it. I talk to her a lot and try different things like art therapy."

"That's not going to work."

Her head tilted. It hadn't, but she didn't understand why he knew that. "Go on."

"Elizabeth painted when she was inspired to do so. Her art was an expression of how she was feeling and how she looked at life. Right now, she's stuck and not expressing anything. Maybe later it will help, but right now, she just needs some time to sort things out. I know it has been almost four months, but tell me that you haven't given up on her."

"Will you follow me?"

He nodded and was led to her office.

Violet took him in for a moment, from the outside while he is extremely good looking, on the inside, he is hardened by life and has learned to mask his feelings. He moved like every flex of his muscles were deliberate and well thought out. Even the first few minutes in the room, his eyes had scanned every inch of it like he was accessing the situation and making sure the area was safe. A lot went on behind the mask and she had a feeling that Jason had more layers than people gave him credit for.

"I'm not giving up on her. She has too much to live for and I will do whatever it takes within reason to help her. Your sister thinks you are the answer."

"I don't know if that's true. Elizabeth doesn't need anyone to save her. What she needs is for people to believe in her and support her." Jason noted the smile on Violet's face.

"I think she knows that you are here on some level."

"Why?"

"Because she's already changing. Cameron was the only other person she'd let sit across from her."

"Not Emily or Lucky?"

"No. In fact, I think Lucky's presence agitated her."

Jason smirked at the thought.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest – re: Elizabeth getting her shit together. You're so compassionate…. Everyone has their breaking point. It doesn't mean you're not fundamentally strong. Cam was very young and they've been together almost a year and half. * Stonecold46 – Emily wouldn't call Alfred because she would be scared Helena would find out.

Chapter 4

"Elizabeth hasn't stayed in bed for a while or cried out like she did in her sleep. That means that something is going on within her. I want you to spend time with her every day. You don't always have to talk because I have a feeling you don't like to," Violet said.

"I don't," Jason said.

"Then just be there with her. Will you come back this evening?"

"I can stay all day."

"I don't think that would be good. Does Cameron know you?"

"Yes."

"He's hurting and needs people around him to show him that he's worthy of love. He doesn't completely understand why his mommy doesn't want to be with him."

"I told him that she's trying to get better."

"That's good because he needs to hear that from you and have a little fun."

Jason sighed. "He's a good kid. To tell you the truth, I always wished he was mine."

"Were you and Elizabeth close around that time?"

"I had left town. Cameron's father was someone I couldn't stand. He was involved with Emily too and Elizabeth chose him over me a few years before Cam's birth. Our timing sucked."

She nodded. "When did you know that you loved her?"

Jason stared at her for a long moment before answering, deciding whether he trusts her enough to share something he rarely admits. "She thought Lucky died and I helped her through it. We became friends after I was injured and she nursed me back to help in her tiny studio. It was around Christmas and her excitement—let's just say that she helped me realize that all the hurt and pain I was feeling didn't have to consume me. She was my light."

Violet smiled. "Now it's your turn to be hers."

"I'll do whatever I need to."

"Come back this evening. I want to see how she reacts to you being around."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily sat on a bench with a book, occasionally watching Jason push Cam on the swings. When someone plopped down next to her, she yelped.

"What are you reading?"

She blushed and then grinned. "Hello, Johnny."

He chuckled. "Jackie Collins? Isn't that just glorified smut?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you are the king of smut according to Kelly."

He laughed. "That was a very glorious couple of months. How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay." She absentmindedly rubbed her belly.

"Are you pregnant?"

She nodded.

"Congratulations!"

Jason glanced at them and saw the hug, feeling better that he had some backup. He is sure that the local mob knows he's in town and Johnny can take care of alerting them so they know that the Corinthos organization isn't a threat.

"Thanks!"

"Are you excited?"

He saw the sadness in her eyes and felt bad for asking.

She touched his arm. "No, it's okay. I'm—it's hard. I've been taking care of Cam and worrying about Nikolas and Liz. I can't tell you how happy I am that Jason is here. Cam is having a blast with him and that's what he needs, some fun."

"Well, fun is my middle name."

Her eyes narrowed. "You are not taking Cam to a strip club."

He laughed. While he knows that he has a certain reputation as a lady's man, it had been greatly exaggerated, but he didn't care what most people thought of him. "I wouldn't do that, but Chucky Cheese is definitely on my list."

"He'll love that. Thank you, Johnny."

"For what?"

"Making me smile. I seem to be doing a lot more of that lately."

"Good."

Cameron ran towards them and stopped before he barreled into Emily. "Did you see me?"

"Yes! You went really high."

"Jason pushed me."

Emily grinned. "Do you think Jason would push me?"

He laughed. "You can't fit!"

Emily pouted. The swing set had a bar across the seat.

"You can come on the wheel."

"I don't think spinning around will be good for me."

"Okay," he said with a pout.

Johnny held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Johnny."

Cam studied him for a moment and then looked at Jason for approval.

"It's okay. He's my friend."

Cam smiled and shook Johnny's hand. "Want to go on the slide?"

"I might not fit, but I'll catch you at the bottom."

Cam held out his hand and pulled his new friend to the slide.

Jason took a seat next to his sister. "He's a funny kid."

Emily smiled. "I know. The things that come out of his mouth sometimes…"

"Like he's missing a filter?"

Em nodded. "Yeah. Remind you of someone?"

Jason slightly smiled. "His mother…"

"Do you like Violet?"

"I think she's okay."

"She really cares and has also spoken to Cameron. I think it helps him a lot."

"Good."

She laid her head against his arm and watched Cam play for a while. Johnny eventually picked him up and placed him on Jason's lap.

"I hungry."

"Okay."

"Why don't I carry Emily?" Johnny asked, noting she had fallen asleep.

Jason waited until she was safely in Johnny's arms and then picked up her book.

"Did you see that smut she is reading?"

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me hurt you, tattle tale."

Johnny froze and Jason laughed. "You were awake?"

"Barely," Emily said.

He carried her to the car and gently put her down. "You know that I was joking."

"Uh-huh."

She got into the back with Cam and Jason drove.

"Just like old times."

"Did Sonny give you any problems?" Jason asked.

"No. I think he feels guilty."

They pulled into the parking lot next to a diner. As soon as Jason slipped from the car, two SUV's stopped in front of them and some very big men got out. Johnny held Emily's gaze. "Don't move."

Her head slightly tipped forward.

"Mr. Morgan, will you come with us please?"

Jason took count of how many men stood in front of him. He could do some damage, but he wouldn't win and there was Cam and Emily to consider. "Why would I do that?"

"We're not going to hurt you. Mr. Sarducci just wants to speak with you."

"Do you promise to let them go?"

"Yes. Your sister is no concern to us."

Johnny got out of the car and walked around it, making sure to keep his hands visible.

"Take them home. You can order something for Cam," Jason said.

"Okay."

Johnny slipped into the driver's seat and started the engine and then watched Jason get into the back of an SUV.

"Is he safe?"

"I think so. I planned on talking to them tomorrow, but I guess they were just impatient." He pulls out and checks to see if anyone is following him, but there is no one else around.

Emily wiped a tear away.

"He'll be fine." If he isn't, there will be hell to pay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into the vestibule of an enormous mansion. The fact that he was being brought to the man's home told him that he probably is safe, but he hopes the boss doesn't actually do business there.

A little boy crashed into his legs.

"You okay?" Jason asked kneeling down.

The very large man who escorted him shook his head. "He's always running into things."

The man behind him chuckled. "Mason has two left feet."

Jason handed him the car he had dropped and noted that he is probably a little older than Cam.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you."

Jason rose to his feet and took in the man who was now approaching him as the little boy ran outside.

"Mr. Morgan. I apologize for catching you off guard, but this is my territory and you can imagine my surprise when you suddenly showed up in it and then Mr. O'Brien…"

Jason studied the don for a moment. They had done their homework. At six foot two, he is a formidable sight with jet black hair and blue eyes. Even in a suit, Jason could tell that he had muscles that would rival his own. He guessed him to be around Sonny's age and noticed a few visible scars which indicate that he doesn't mind getting his hands dirty. They moved to the couch and a very pretty, young lady with dark long hair, in her mid-twenties, approached them.

"May I get you anything?"

"I'm fine. Thank you," Jason said softly.

The woman blushed and left the room.

Mr. Sarducci's brow rose. "She's my oldest."

Jason didn't reply.

There had been many stories about Jason's wrath that had filtered in from the East Coast. His reputation is legendary and Paul doesn't want to be on the receiving end of it. There weren't many people that he found formidable in any way, but Jason Morgan is certainly on a very short list. "Why are you in my territory?"

"My sister is here. She was in trouble and a friend let her stay at his house. I also have a friend that was attacked several months ago. It was brutal and she still hasn't recovered."

He leaned forward. "At the mental facility?" While Jax had kept it out of the mainstream news, Paul made it his business to know what happens in the area, especially since his wife volunteers there.

"Yes. My sister works there."

"How is your friend?"

"Not well, but I'm hoping that my presence will change that."

"You love her?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Yes."

The three other men gazed at each other, pondering the unspoken seriousness of the situation, before turning their attention back to Jason.

"Do we have your word that you're not doing business here?"

"Yes."

"My wife volunteers at the hospital several times a month so you will see guards there."

"I understand."

The door flew open and a very attractive woman strode into the house talking on the phone as a few guards followed her with bags. She has long, dark, wavy hair, greenish eyes, and is dressed in a light pink business suit. When she sees her husband, she smiles. "Gloria, let me call you back."

Paul stood and spoke to her in Italian which Jason understood.

She listened and then noting Jason's expression, she rattled off some Italian to him.

Jason smiled and said hello.

Paul smirked, realizing Jason had heard him ask her how much damage she had done to his bank account.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Morgan."

"Likewise."

"His sister works at the mental facility."

"What's her name?"

"Emily," Jason said.

"Oh, she is such a nice person. Please tell her that Isabella said hello."

"I will."

"Well, hopefully we will run into each other again."

Jason nodded.

Once she left, Paul motioned for Jason to follow him to the door.

"My apologies again if I worried you. Jimmy will take you wherever you want to go."

"Thanks."

"I want you to know that I looked for the person who attacked her and couldn't find anyone. Either he left the area, or he's more dangerous than we know."

"I'm going to have Johnny look into it for me. Right now, he's the only guard I have."

"If something happens, you can feel free to contact me." He motioned towards the guard who handed him a card. "This is my direct number."

"Thank you. I apologize for not seeking you out right away. I was surprised when I found out about the attack and the circumstances of it. Johnny was going to stop by tomorrow on my behalf."

"No worries. I understand."

Paul re-entered the house.

"So, who is he?" Isabella asked. The intense younger man had tweaked her interest.

"He works for Sonny Corinthos out of New York. When he showed up, I thought maybe he was poking his nose in my business, but it turns out he was here to see his sister. The woman that was attacked outside the facility is someone he loves."

"She's still having a hard time and doesn't speak to anyone which is such a shame. She's a beautiful woman and has a son around Mason's age. Maybe I'll arrange a play date."

He smirked. "Always up to something." She is his second wife. The first had died by a bullet met for him. His daughter is from his first marriage and gets along well with her step-mother.

Arianna rushed into the room. "Who was he, papa?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "No one you need to know about."

Isabella chuckled. "He is very handsome, but I'm afraid his heart is taken."

The younger woman pouted. "Fine. I'm going out."

"Be careful."

"I will."

The women in his household are going to be the end of him and he wouldn't have it any other way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason enters the house and Cam rushes towards him.

"Hungry?" the little boy asks.

"Yes."

He is tugged into the kitchen.

Emily quickly got off a barstool and made him a sandwich. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Everything is handled."

She didn't talk for a long moment, so Johnny took Cam to his room and Jason walked up behind her.

"Emily, it's okay."

She burst into tears and he held her as he rubbed her back.

"I'm fine."

"I thought you weren't coming back."

"I always do, but I'm sorry I worried you."

She wiped away some tears. "Hormones. I think I cried all over your sandwich."

Jason grinned as she handed him the plate. "I'm sure it's fine. You know his wife, by the way."

She looked at him like he was crazy and he laughed.

"Her name is Isabella and she said hello."

Her jaw dropped open. "Wow! I love her. She's always very nice and is sweet to Cam and I really want to go shopping with her." It had been a while, but she couldn't use her credit cards and she felt bad about using Jax's money.

"They have a son around Cam's age."

"I thought about asking her on a play date, but then I saw the guards and wasn't sure if it was a good idea."

Jason took a bite. "Good. If you want to go do something with her, then I'll arrange it so that you're protected and I have a disposable credit card."

"You are the best brother ever. I'll pay you back! I'm going to go take a nap."

"Okay."

He is worried about her. She looks like she isn't eating enough, so he made a mental note to have that conversation with her later. If he has to hire someone to cook, he will.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Violet motioned for Jason to follow her. "She's in the rec room looking out the window. So far, she hasn't moved from the seat."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go sit at the table with the puzzle on it."

Jason quickly moved to the table and made it a point not to look at Elizabeth.

Violet watched her start to squirm in her seat and about two minutes later, she stood and made her way to the table as she looked down at the floor then the doctor almost chuckled when she saw Jason's pleased expression.

When Jason slid a puzzle piece towards her, she'd pause and then wait until his hand retreated and then she'd grab it and try to figure out where to put it. She likes puzzles with flowers, and Violet wondered about the significance.

After about a half hour, Jason starts to talk and Elizabeth froze.

"They say the light in Italy is different. I always wanted to take you there." He started to rattle off facts about Italy and after a few minutes, Elizabeth began to put the puzzle together again.

Jason prayed that he was getting through to her, so that on some level, she'd fight to reach him.

In her mind, Elizabeth is back in the field, laying on a blanket as she soaks in the sun. When someone blocks it out, she opens her eyes. "Gramps?"

"May I join you?"

"Sure."

She sat up and watched him get comfortable.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Safe."

"Do you know why?"

She shook her head.

"I think you know. Who always made you feel safe?"

She averted her gaze. "Jason, but he's not here."

"Why do you say that?"

"No one knows where I am. He can't help me."

"Maybe he already is."

"I can't expect him to drop everything and save me."

"It's okay to need help from time to time."

She gazes at him with the saddest eyes. "I pushed him away and then he left and—we hurt each other and I don't know how to erase all of that."

"You don't. Sometimes, you just move forward."

"I don't want him to feel sorry for me, like I'm someone he always has to fix."

"I doubt that Jason would ever see you like that."

"How do you know?

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"How do you know Jason?"

"Oh Elizabeth, I always watch over you. Let him in again. He'll make you feel safe, so you can leave here."

"What if I don't want to?"

He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "You are meant to do great things, besides, Cam misses you. He wants his mommy back."

"I didn't mean to hurt him."

"I know."

"Maybe he's better off without me."

"Elizabeth!"

"I'm so damaged. I've picked the worst men and I'm scared I'm going to ruin him."

"You can choose to learn from your mistakes and stop ignoring what you want and what will make you happy. I don't think you realize just how much you have to offer."

"Suppose he comes back?" She is terrified that the man will find her again and finish what he started, maybe even hurting the people she loves.

"Then Jason will make sure that he doesn't get to you."

"Jason can't be there all the time. He is not God."

"True, but he would do anything to keep you safe and he cares about you and Cam."

Elizabeth sighed. "I'm just so tired." She just doesn't believe that Jason will stay in her life. Their timing sucks. The last she heard, he was living with a woman who is pregnant.

"I know, but you are so close to breaking through."

"That's what I'm afraid of." It meant facing what happened, something so awful that she blocked her own memory to protect herself and shut off everyone around her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you're enjoying this one and are intrigued. Guest – I usually am talking about Johnny O'Brien especially if Francis is mentioned. Other Guest – re: compassion. She was traumatized. Sometimes you break. The more you read and get the facts, the more it will make sense.

Chapter 5

Jason nervously stared in front of him for several minutes. Anyone who knew him would be surprised to see fear in his eyes. There are toys everywhere and kids running around. He didn't even know what Cam liked besides Chuggin Charlie. Maybe he is told old for that now, but he seems to like motorcycles. He scratched his head and heard a giggle before someone crashed into his legs. "You again?"

The little boy laughed and his mother raced towards them.

"Mason!"

When the little boy started to take off, she yelled, "Grab him!"

Jason darted and picked up the boy, tickling him so he wouldn't be scared. He put his hand on Jason's face and smiled.

"I'm so sorry. I think it's the terrible fours." Isabella took him from Jason. "How are you Mr. Morgan?"

"Please, call me Jason. I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed."

"Maybe I can help?"

She noticed that he seemed to be uncomfortable looking her in the eye. "What does he like?"

"He used to like Chuggin Charlie and motorcycles."

"Follow me."

The guards kept a safe distance as one radioed to Paul that Jason was with them and was instructed to just continue as they were.

"There is this new toy over there. It's a motorcycle that you rev up and it takes off."

She handed Mason to a guard. "He's getting a little bit too heavy to carry. Either that, or I need to take an exercise class."

Jason slightly smiled and picked up the toy she had recommended. "Thank you. I think he'll like this."

"You're welcome. Jason, I would like to speak with you about Elizabeth. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Okay."

They paid for their purchases and Jason followed them to the park. Mason took off with a younger guard chasing him as he laughed and made his way to the swings and Jason couldn't help but think of Michael.

"Sit," she said before patting the bench next to her.

He sat down and smoothed the legs of his jeans.

"You don't look like you are a talker, so I won't torture you, but I've been able to observe Elizabeth for the last few months, and I wanted to tell you what I saw." When she had his full attention, she continued. "First, she's beautiful and judging from what I've seen of Cam, she is a good mom."

"She is very special."

Isabella adjusted her glasses as she momentarily located her son. "I notice that sometimes when the night orderly comes on, she gets a little restless."

"You think it was him?"

"No. We already checked and he wasn't in the area that night. He was in Philadelphia, but something about him seems to upset her."

"Does she have a reaction to any of the other orderlies?"

"Not that I've seen, but I'm not there all day. Look, I've heard rumors about her past."

His brow pinched and she held up her hand.

"I'm not trying to offend, but I heard she was attacked prior to this one and that is why it sent her over the edge."

He swallowed hard and slightly nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just can't imagine if someone I loved got hurt like that. I've grown to love Arianna and it would kill me to watch her go through what Elizabeth is experiencing. I want to do anything I can to help. We'll help you research because I know you are far from home. Please, say you'll accept our offer. I would love to see her be the vibrant young woman that I know she is."

"Thank you. I will let you know."

She slightly smiled. "Good. Paul gave you his number, right?"

"Yes."

"You can reach me through him. He is old school, so I don't give my number out to men."

Jason smiled. "I understand. I'm a little old school myself." The hairs on his arms stood and he started to scan the park.

Noting how quickly he had shut down, she watches him raptly. "Is something wrong?"

A shot rang out and he grabbed her and they went to the ground. He shielded her with his body as he took out his gun and fired towards some trees. The Sarducci guards started running in that direction and he watched the young guard get up and run towards them with Mason. Jason looked down. "Isabella?"

His voice snapped her out of her haze and she started to struggle against him, yelling her son's name. "Don't move yet."

He was trying to cover Mason's guard as he started to hear sirens. He stood and then scooped her up and they made a run for it.

"Take my car," Jason said.

They made it to the black SUV and Jason put Isabella down and they all got in and he took off, and the only sound for a while was Isabella softly whispering to her son as he whimpered.

The guard gave him directions bout fifteen minutes later, they pulled into what looked like a safe house where Paul is nervously waiting in the driveway. Jason parked the car and watched as he opened the door and his wife jumped into his arms.

Jason closed his eyes, knowing that he is injured which will upset his sister, but hoping it's not serious.

Arianna ran towards her parents and hugged them as a guard knocked on Jason's window and saw blood.

"He's shot."

Paul hurried to the car and opened Jason's door. "Where?"

"It's my arm, but it's just a flesh wound."

Paul scoffed and helped him out and another guard led him into the house. It was chaos for a moment as wife, child, and Jason were checked out and several guards took phone calls about the situation.

Paul held his son and sat in a chair as he watched the doctor bandage Jason's arm. "You saved them." He hated that his business could bring more trouble in Jason's life considering he was already dealing with a lot.

Jason's head jerked up. "It was nothing."

"That bullet was meant for me," Isabella said softly.

This was the side of his business that Paul hated. His family meant everything to him and while they normally weren't a target, it disturbed him that the enemy had gotten so close.

Arianna softly cried as she hugged her step-mom. She had already lost her mother and she didn't think she'd survive it if she lost Isabella too.

"Is he okay?" Jason asked.

Paul kissed Mason's head. "Yeah. He's already falling asleep, but I think I need a drink."

Jason smirked and was handed a bottle of medicine.

"It's an antibiotic. You're right, it just grazed you, but if you start to get a fever tonight, you need to take them."

"Thanks, I will."

"Jason, I'm going to send another guard with you. I wouldn't be comfortable leaving you with just one. Whoever did this may have seen you which puts you in danger. I know you can take care of yourself, but you have your sister and your friend and her son to consider."

"Okay. Thank you." He slowly stood and then his arms were full of Isabella and as a sign of respect, he looked at Paul to make sure he wasn't going to shoot him.

"Under the circumstances, a hug is in order," Paul said. There is one thing he values and that is loyalty and even though Jason isn't in his organization, he had protected Paul's family and that meant a lot to him.

"Thank you, Jason," Isabella said.

"You're welcome. I'm glad everyone is okay, but I need to get to Elizabeth."

She stepped back and he shook Paul's hand.

"This is Vinny, he's a good shot and very focused. Mario will relieve him in the morning."

"Thanks!" He was not looking forward to reporting this to Sonny, but he has too.

Vinny led the way and took the keys from Jason and slid into the driver's seat. Jason got in and they started heading back.

"The guards respect you for what you did at the park—let's just say that there were men closer and you managed to still shoot who did this."

"Is it an opposing family?"

"Yes. They have been giving us problems, but I think this is the last straw. My boss will go ballistic. He's not a hot head, but when someone messes with his family…"

"I understand and would do the same."

"So, who am I guarding?"

Jason explained his situation.

"I was part of the team who looked for that man. Someone took out the video surveillance. It stopped about ten minutes before they left and resumed a half hour later."

Jason pondered on that. "No DNA?"

"No. We think he was wearing gloves when he beat her. My boss gave me permission to give you Nick's number. He is our tech guy."

"Thanks."

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Jason is pretty sure that Helena had something to do with Elizabeth's attack. Maybe she was after Emily and Elizabeth got in the way, although he wouldn't put it past Helena to try and get revenge on Elizabeth because of Lucky.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason left Vinny with Johnny so they could go over logistics. He was running late and hurried to the rec room. There were a couple of other patients in the room and several orderlies came and went, but Elizabeth kept her focus on the puzzle. He didn't notice any strange behavior, but decides that he is going to try to get a copy of the staff schedule, so he can try and figure out what is going on. Slowly, he moves towards her table and sat across from her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth ran through the meadow and plopped down next to a tree, unfortunately, whoever had been standing there was long gone. Hearing a noise, she turned and is shocked to see Zander. "Oh my God!" she yelled before jumping up and throwing herself into his arms.

He laughed as he spun her around. "Did you miss me?"

She grabbed his arms as she slid to the ground. "Of course I missed you. What are you doing here?"

"You called. I came."

"I didn't call you."

"Maybe not in here," he said touching her head," but you did in here."

His hand briefly touched her chest and Liz's eyes filled with tears. "How is my boy?"

"Cam is…"

"Elizabeth?"

"I—He's with Emily."

Zander frowned. "Why aren't you with him?"

"Because something bad happened and he's better off without me."

"No, he's not. He needs his mother and he loves you."

The sky starts to turn dark as Elizabeth frets, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Come on," Zander yelled as they quickly dash towards a cave and duck inside just before the sky opens up and lightning flashes.

"Did I do that?" she asks.

"Yes."

"If you're here to make me feel guilty, you're doing a bang-up job."

"You're missing the point."

"If I Ieave, then he might come back and hurt me and Cam. I don't think I'd survive it. If I stay away, were safe."

Zander held open his arms and stroked her back. "You're forgetting that with rain, come more flowers—beautiful flowers. I know it all seems so overwhelming, but you're a fighter. Let Jason and Emily be there for you."

"Jason…"

"Is here in your heart, and physically as well. I know you feel him, Elizabeth. You just don't want to admit it." Even though Zander had been jealous of Jason in the past, he knew that Liz was never meant to be with him and that she should have always been with the enforcer. However, the universe had different plans.

She is silent as she considers his words. Jason's presence brings a little fear, but it also brings safety and that is something she desperately needs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily approached her brother and touched his arm and when he flinched, she knew something was wrong. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No, you aren't."

Jason sighed. "There was a shooting in the park. Isabella was there and I protected her."

Emily's eyes widen. "Oh my God, is she fine? What about Mason?"

"They are both okay. I was grazed on my arm, but it's not serious."

She struggled not to cry and Jason stood abruptly and held her.

"Emily, I'm okay."

She couldn't speak and just tried to take some deep breaths, but the tears finally spilled over as all the worry and stress she had been under came pouring out.

He studied her face as she wiped it with a tissue a nurse provided.

"I'm sorry. I think it's the hormones."

Elizabeth had paused the moment Emily started to cry, but had since resumed once they had started talking again.

"I'm sorry I made you get upset. It was like a reflex to protect her."

She waved her hand and sat down, not even realizing that Liz wasn't getting anxious, but Violet did as she stood in the doorway and observed.

"It's been so hard and I've lost Nikolas and Elizabeth. I couldn't stand losing you too."

He wiped a tear away. "You're not going to lose me."

"You just have to get in trouble wherever you go."

Jason smirked. "It's a gift."

"Uh-huh."

"Emily, you're sitting at the table."

"I know, Captain Obvious."

He grinned, not having heard that expression from her in quite a while. "Did you bother to notice that she is fine with you sitting here?"

Emily's mouth dropped open, but she didn't turn to look at her friend because she didn't want to jinx it. Her eyes filled with tears again. "She's coming back to us."

"Yeah, I think she is."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Isabella walked into her husband's study. "I want to host a dinner with Jason, Emily, and Cam. Is that alright?"

Paul put the paper he was reading aside. "I think that would be fine. Are you okay?"

She sat on his lap and cuddled against him. "I will be, but I'll never get used to the violence." She loves her husband with all her heart and could never walk away from him, but fear is something she has an intimate relationship with.

"I don't want you too. Things were calm for a long time and I got too complacent. It won't happen again." When he his first wife died he had almost gone mad and killed anyone who was involved and burned their organizations to the ground, or so he thought. He didn't find out until much later that they were framed. Not many were willing to try anything after that because it would be a death sentence and for several years, there was peace. Unfortunately, there is always someone trying to take what is yours. No one will be left standing this time around either. His men are already making sure of that.

"I trust you."

"Things are being handled, so I put extra guards you. I'll never try to smother you, but right now, we have to take extra precautions."

"I understand and will stick close. I need you."

A slight smile edged onto his face when he saw the lust in her eyes.

"I didn't renew my shot after the last one."

He swallowed hard. "You want to have another baby?"

"Yes." It was something they had mulled over from time to time.

He stood with her in his arms. "You don't have to ask me twice."

She laughed as he carried her upstairs and then shivered as she realizes that soon, she is going to be screaming his name.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason shut the door behind him and watched a tired Emily plop onto the couch. "You should go to bed."

"I will soon."

His phone rang and he frowned when he didn't recognize the number. "Morgan."

"Jason, this is Paul."

"Hello. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. My wife wants to speak to you." He handed the phone over as he unabashedly stared at her naked body.

"Jason, I was hoping that you, Cam, and Emily could come over for dinner tomorrow night."

He is surprised. "Um, hold on."

Emily was already staring at him, so he asked. "Isabella wants to have us over for dinner tomorrow night."

Emily smiled. "That's fine with me."

"She said that is fine."

"Is she craving anything?"

"Emily, is there anything you are craving?"

Emily thought for a moment. "Chocolate for dessert."

He passed on the message to an amused Isabella.

"I can make that happen. Do you like steak?"

"Yes."

"Alright, we'll see you around 6:00?"

"Can we make it 6:30, so I can spend more time with Elizabeth?"

Isabella smiled. "Of course, we'll see you then."

"Bye."

"That was nice of her," Emily said.

"Yeah." He sat next to her and she cuddled against his side.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – who said it's going too slow. Your comment was cut off in the middle and the restarted. Sorry, but it's either I don't write at all or I post 3 times a week. I know a lot of writers post far less frequently than I do. I'm extremely busy and the only way to have a fic done before I post or get really far ahead to post every day would be for me to take a few months off in between stories and I don't think anyone wants me to do that. You'll have to deal with it or just skip reading my stuff until it's done or read once a week so you can binge.

If the rumors are true that Steve is going back to GH, I will be ecstatic and might even watch again….maybe. I'm worried that they will just have him back so Sam can hallucinate…..grrrr.

Chapter 6

It was silent for a long moment and then Jason heard Emily slightly snore and chuckled. He waited another five minutes or so before adjusting his position and then easily lifted her into his arms before taking her upstairs. When he had her safely tucked in, he called Spinelli. Stan had taken the younger man under his wing and is training him.

"Stone Cold, it is comforting to hear your voice."

"What have you found?"

"The Jackal has found the last known sighting of the Dark Witch."

"Where?" Most people didn't understand Spinelli, and admittedly it had taken him a while to catch on too, but he is starting to get used to the nicknames.

"On a jet."

"Was Nikolas with her?"

"I believe so."

Now the question is whether the prince had gone willingly.

"Anything else?"

"I don't think she ventured to the mythical island of prior choice."

"Do they have any other compounds?"

"Yes, there is a castle in Russia and two other properties in Europe."

"Let Francis know. We have some contacts there that can give us visuals."

"Stone Cold, the Goddess came to see me."

"Why?"

"Because she wanted to know if I could find you for her."

Jason sighed. "What did you tell her?"

"I did not reveal your whereabouts and pretended to agree."

"Why?"

Spinelli brushed some hair out of his eyes. "I figured I could keep an eye on her since she's so conflicted."

"I know you feel sorry for her, but don't let her manipulate you. Okay?"

Spinelli swallowed hard. "I am your grasshopper and would never betray you. While I feel sorry for her, I know you do not wish to be with her. I thought if I befriended her, that I would know if she becomes a threat." For some reason, women around his master seemed to lose their minds and he didn't want Stone Cold to meet an ill fate. Stan had thoroughly schooled him.

"I appreciate that, but I don't want you to get hurt in the process."

Spinelli beamed at Jason's words. "I will guard my heart most efficiently. How is radiant Elizabeth— the maternal apple of your eyes?"

"I think we're starting to make progress, but it's slow."

"I ran into Lucky yesterday at Kelly's. He was exceedingly grumpy and Bobbie stopped him and asked about radiant Elizabeth."

"What did they say?"

Spinelli shut his laptop. "She enquired as to her location and Lucky told him that she took some time for herself and he didn't know where she went."

"Did she buy it?"

"I think so."

"Keep an eye on Lucky. I know he won't be happy when we come back and I don't trust him if Nikolas should show up."

"I will do my best."

"Thank you, Spinelli." He ended the call and debated on whether he should reach out to Sonny. Doing so, will reveal his location and he isn't ready to do that. It is possible, that due to his reputation, word will get back to the East coast that he was shot and it happened in Paul's territory. After staring at his phone for a few minutes, he decides not to call. His priority is Emily and Liz's safety. Sonny will just have to deal.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason played with Cam for a while before going to facility and observing Elizabeth. It is so hard not to just pull her into his arms and beg her to come back to them. Did he even have a right? He had disappointed her in the biggest way and they had been over before they even started. Long before that, he had wanted to be with her, but he took a back seat to Lucky and Zander. All he had ever wanted was for her to be happy and it turns out those assholes had done everything but do that. He was done—absolutely finished with letting her walk away from him. As he stood in the doorway, watching her stare out the window, he decided that this time things are going to be very different.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth ran through some tall grass as she closed the distance between her and her favorite tree. When she plopped down, she sees her father approaching and her pulse starts to quicken.

"What are you doing here?"

Jeff slightly smiles. "You need me."

She shook her head violently. "No! You abandoned me and have never been there for me."

"I'm sorry, but I'm here now."

She starts to cry. "I hate you! You can't be here!"

"Elizabeth, you can't stay here. If you refuse to go back, then I refuse to leave."

"Why are you hurting me like this?"

"You need to let go of the hurt. Yell at me, scream—whatever you want. I'll take it because I deserve it."

She gets to her feet and runs at him and hits him over and over until she's too tired to lift her arms and he catches her and then sinks to the ground and rocks her. "I'm so sorry. I totally failed you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason held his breath as Elizabeth suddenly stood, her fists flying before she starts to fall and he can't help it and ran to her, catching her body before she could crash to the floor.

"Elizabeth, it's okay. I've got you."

She sobbed as Violet, alerted by a nurse, charged into the room and then stopped in her tracks as she watched a distraught Elizabeth clinging to Jason.

"Can you pick her up?"

"Yes."

Slowly, Jason stood with her in his arms and then followed Violet to Liz's room. She had grown quiet and felt weightless as he carefully moved her onto the bed.

He took a few steps back and then followed Violet into the hallway.

"What happened?"

"She was fine and then suddenly, she freaked out and started to fight something I couldn't see and then collapsed. I caught her and she grabbed my shirt as she sobbed."

Violet wishes she could make this situation right. It was causing so much pain. "She didn't fight you."

"What?"

"She didn't fight you. In the past, if we have to touch her, she goes ballistic. She held onto you. Don't you see? I know it doesn't look like it, but she's really making progress."

Jason leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes. "She's hurting so badly."

"Yes, she is, but I do believe that she's trying."

He understood why Lucky caved in a way. This is brutal and Lucky had already seen Elizabeth crawl her way back in the past, a second time would be excruciating. Despite how much he aches for her, he could never walk away when she needs him the most. That was the major difference between the two men. Lucky really didn't have much loyalty left when it came to Elizabeth even though hers had never faltered.

"It's important that you express how you are feeling. You can't shove it down—"

"I know that!" It had come out harsher than he had intended. "I'm sorry—it's just that I can't help her. I'm used to assessing situations and fixing them and all I can do right now is watch her suffer. Do you know how hard that is for me?"

His eyes were brimming with anger and she actually felt sorry for his enemies. "I can only imagine, but you are helping. You're making her feel safe. It doesn't sound like much to say, but I don't think she'd be improving if you weren't here."

"How long does it usually take for her to come back around after she has an episode?"

"It could be a few days or a few hours. I think she'll sleep for a while. You should go home and get some rest."

He nodded and then stood in the doorway. "Elizabeth, I'll be back tomorrow. I'm just going to make sure Cam and Emily are fine. I'll miss you."

When she didn't move, he said goodbye to Violet and then went back to the car, needing to talk to someone, but not knowing who to turn too. He paused for a moment and then surprisingly dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" Monica asked.

He didn't answer right away.

"Who is this?"

"It's Jason."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Are you in trouble?"

"No."

His voice was so soft with a hint of pain and it scared her. "What do you need?" she asked before closing the door to her office.

"I don't know."

She sat in her chair and closed her eyes. It was rare to hear from him, but she wanted so desperately to be in his life. Every time she or Alan ran into their son, it was like the wound opened up again.

"I think I just needed to hear your voice."

She is terrified that something is really wrong with him. "I missed yours as well."

"Do you miss Lila?"

"Every day."

"She had a way of making things so simple. I need her so much right now."

"I wish—"

A tear ran down Jason's face as he tried to picture Lila in his head.

"Wherever you are she is with you. Talk to her and she'll send you a sign. That woman was stubborn and she would never let death come between you."

Jason slightly smiled. "True."

"And just know, that you are loved, Jason Morgan. Whatever you're going through, you need to have faith that it will work out. Give Lila a chance to be your Lina. If there is anything that you need, I will do whatever it takes to help you."

He cleared his throat. "Thank you."

"Are you far away?"

"Kind of."

"Then just know that in my mind, I'm hugging you right now. I love you. Please try to be safe."

"I will. I know that I haven't been a good son."

"Jason…"

"No, it's true. I pushed you away because I had no reference for love and I'm sorry if I hurt you. Do you think I could see you when I get back?" His voice was thick with emotion.

Now Monica is crying. "Yes. You just name the time and place and I'll be there."

"You can bring Alan."

She bit her lip for a moment, trying not to sob. "Thank you. He loves you too."

"I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Okay. Call me anytime you need me."

"Thank you. I'll talk to you soon."

"Goodbye." Once the call had ended, she broke down. By the time Alan found her, she was a blubbering mess and when she finally was able to tell him about the call, they cried together, knowing that for Jason to turn to them, he had to be hurting pretty badly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat in the car a little while longer and closed his eyes. "Lila, I need you." He hit the seat next to him. "This is crazy. You're not here. This is useless."

There is a tap on the window and his eyes snapped to where an older lady stood. Her husband is on the other side of the car and is looking at her with a scowl, probably because she's trying to talk to a stranger.

He put the key in the ignition and rolled down the window.

"Hold out your hand, please."

He rests his left arm in the window frame and watches as she places a piece of peppermint in it.

"Mints always makes me feel so much better. At least that is the excuse I use to eat sweets."

Jason slightly smiled.

To her, he seemed very conflicted. "Whatever you're sad about, just know everything will work out as God planned it. Trust that he will never give you more than you can carry."

"Thank you."

She pats his arm and gets in the car and then waves. Jason nods and the man put the car in reverse and they were gone.

He stares at the piece of candy, noting that Lila always had peppermint close by and Monica's words rang in his ear. "It's a sign." He closed the window and takes a deep breath. "Lila, I miss you so much. Elizabeth needs you. Please talk to her and help her come back to us. Cam needs her and she's hurting so badly. I'll do whatever you want me to, even wear a helmet when I ride. I just need her to be okay and, I love you, grandmother."

He starts the car and hopes that Lila has the power to get through to Elizabeth, because something has to give.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily watches Jason enter the house. "There you are, you need to get ready for the dinner."

He nods.

Noting his solemn expression, she moves towards him. "Jason, are you alright?"

"I spoke to Monica."

Her eyes widened.

"Relax, I didn't say anything about you."

She directs him to the couch. "Why?"

"Elizabeth freaked out at the hospital and collapsed. I carried her to her room which Violet thinks is significant. Anyway, I hate watching her suffer and went to the car and called Monica. I didn't tell her what was going on, but she probably just assumed I'm in trouble and we talked about Lila and she told me to talk to her."

"Did you?"

"I tried and even asked for a sign and then thought it was stupid, but a few minutes later an old lady knocked on my window and gave me a peppermint."

"Holy shit."

Jason slightly smiled. "I know, so I took that as a sign and asked her to help Elizabeth."

"If anyone can, it will be her."

"It made me feel better to think that she will try to get through to her."

"Yeah, I hope she does."

Cam ran into the room with his pants in his hand and they chuckled.

"Come here, buddy," Jason said.

Cam climbed onto the couch and Jason helped him get dress. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He turned to Emily after Cam ran off. "I'll be right back."

She nodded and then said a silent prayer that Elizabeth will show some signs of life again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cam ran to the front of the house.

"Cameron Webber, slow down," Emily said as she scrambled after him.

The door open and Arianna smiled. "Hello."

"Hi," Cam said shyly.

"I'm Arianna. Would you like to come in?"

Cam nodded and then his eyes widened when Mason appeared at his sister's side.

"Wanna play?"

Cam nodded and Mason motioned for him to follow and they ran inside.

Arianna chuckled. "Hello."

"Hello. I'm Emily and this is my brother Jason and that was Cameron."

"It's nice to meet you. Come in."

They followed her to the living room where Isabella and Paul stood.

"Hello," Isabella said enthusiastically.

Emily gave her a hug.

"Paul, this is Emily."

He shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My wife has told me how nice you are."

Emily grinned. "Thanks."

Paul turned his attention to Jason. "Hey."

They shook hands.

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem."

"You look like you could use a drink. Follow me."

They disappeared down a hallway and Emily and Isabella were soon joined by Arianna who had some wine for her mother and some fresh juice for Emily.

"Your house is fantastic."

"I'll give you a tour later. I absolutely love it, but it took several years to renovate," Isabella said.

"Well, they did an excellent job. Arianna are you going to school?"

"I just finished law school."

"That's awesome," Emily said.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a doctor back in New York."

Arianna smiled. "I went to New York on spring break one year and had a marvelous time. I was even thinking of moving there at one point."

"The city is fun. There is never a dull moment."

Isabella got up to confer with the cook.

"So tell me who your driver is."

Emily chuckled, noting that mischievousness in her eyes. "His name is Johnny."

"He is hot, not Jason hot, but my mom said that Jason is taken."

Emily nodded. "Johnny is single."

"You'll have to introduce me. Is he coming in for dinner?"

Isabella sat next to her. "Who are you talking about?"

"Johnny, he works for Jason and drove us here," Emily said.

"Please invite him inside so I can talk to him," Arianna pleaded.

Isabella shook her head. "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?"

"I'll take Mason to the carnival Saturday night so you and dad can have some alone time."

Emily chuckled, remembering how much trouble she and Liz used to get into. Arianna has spunk and seems like a lot of fun. The three of them could do some serious damage.

"You've got yourself a deal. I'll be right back."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Thank you for your lovely comments regarding Lila/Monica/Jason. I'm so glad you liked it. I'm surprised by all the Emily/Johnny fans. Sorry, but that was never my intention. I didn't even have them say much to each other lol. I don't know, Johnny with someone else's kid right off the block just didn't compute for me, and besides, I wanted to try something I didn't normally do. But…..I also really want to please you (trust me, who she isn't going to make or break me). If you really want me to circle back around to them, then vote. Emily/Jax or Emily/Johnny. If you choose Emily/Johnny then I can make it happen in the end, but I've already written some Arianna/Johnny, so you'll have to be patient.

Chapter 7

Isabella approached Johnny who is leaning against the car. "I take it that you're Johnny?"

He uncrossed his arms. "I am. Do you need anything?"

"I would like you to come in for dinner."

He looked surprised. "I don't think Jason would want that."

"They are safe here. No one is breaching that gate." She noted that he truly is handsome and seems nice.

He scratched his head and then Jason appeared.

"Isabella, is something wrong?"

"I was just trying to convince Johnny to join us for dinner."

Jason starts to object, but she isn't taking no for an answer.

"We have guards all over the property, a gate that explosives couldn't take down, and a top notch audio/visual and sensor system. I think Johnny can come in and eat without any repercussions."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

Jason gave Johnny a look as they entered the foyer.

"Don't glare at me…," Johnny said before entering the living room.

"Everyone, this is Johnny O'Brien."

He shook Paul's hand and then Arianna's who gave him a dazzling smile.

Johnny is starting to get the picture and admittedly, she is a very attractive girl, but he doesn't have a death wish.

"So Johnny, where are you from?"

"Dublin."

Isabella smiled. "I was there last year and found it enchanting."

"I haven't been back there for a spell, but I love it."

Arianna likes his slight accent.

Paul's brow quirked and Isabella shot him a look, making Emily snicker.

Jason wanted to roll his eyes. If Johnny causes a war, he'll kill him himself.

"Come on Johnny, I'll show you the gardens," Arianna said.

Paul sputtered and his wife shushed him.

Once they went outside Jason glanced at Paul uncomfortably.

"He will be a gentleman."

"Let's hope so."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "She's a grown woman."

Paul and Jason made a face and Emily cracked up.

"Let's see how you feel if you end up having a daughter," Jason said.

"With my luck, she's already going to be trouble because of my karma," Emily said.

Jason pretended to shiver making Isabella and Paul laugh.

In the garden, Arianna showed Johnny a couple of sculptures.

"So, why did you really bring me out here?" The woman is hot and knows it. He just isn't sure what her angle is.

"I thought we could get to know each other a little better."

Johnny smirked. "I'm really not trying to have a hit put out on me."

She rolled her eyes. "My mother would never allow that."

"Uh huh."

She chuckled. "I was hoping that you'd agree to have dinner with me."

"I'm not sure that will be possible. The reason I'm in California is to protect someone."

"Is it Emily?"

"Not entirely, but she kind of comes with the package."

"What if I arrange for one of our guards to take your place?"

"I'd have to discuss that with Jason first." He isn't sure how his boss will react.

"I understand. Do you get any time off?"

"Not a lot. If I'm not guarding, I'm sleeping. I usually get the night shift."

"Well, maybe I can bring you lunch one day instead."

He smiled. "I'll give you my number."

There was no way she was going to take no for answer. She pulled out her phone and unlocked it then handed it to him. Once that formality was done, they began to chat and totally lost track of time until Jason texted Johnny to come back inside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth ran through a beautiful meadow of lilies as the wind blew her hair back and the sun kissed her skin. Besides Jeff's appearance, she loves it here. Gone was the pressure to live up to everyone's expectations. There is no judgment or criticizing her choices. Yes, it is definitely heaven on earth. Her father's presence had rocked her to her core and she had made him leave because it hurt too much to even look at him. Her attention fixes on a small figure in the distance and she curiously runs towards it. When she finally makes out the features, she gasps. "Oh my God!"

Lila grins and her arms are quickly filled with an excited Elizabeth.

"Everyone misses you so much."

She kisses Liz on the head. "It's good to still be loved."

"Always… What are you doing here?"

"That's a good question. Will you sit with me?"

She nods and they sit under a tree. It is weird to see Lila walking again. The best thing is that she is so vibrant and beautiful. Liz couldn't help but think how much Jason would love to see her like this.

"Do you miss being around your family?"

"I do. It's hard to watch them struggle and not be able to do anything about it. I worry about Jason. He's so unhappy."

Liz could tell that he seemed detached. "We don't talk very much anymore."

"Yes, I know. Elizabeth, I think you know why I'm here."

"How did you know?"

"Jason begged me to help you."

Elizabeth was stunned. "Jason?"

"Yes, my dear. Do you mind telling me why neither one of you seems to fight for each other? Honestly, you have me rolling in my grave."

Liz grinned. "I guess our timing sucks."

Lila rolled her eyes. "Elizabeth, you know you can't stay here, right?"

Liz groaned. "You're all against me."

"That is not true and you know it. Cam needs you and honestly, Emily and Jason need you too."

"Emily is having a baby."

"Yes."

"And I'm stressing her out, right?"

"Well, to some degree, but we know why she's truly stressed."

"Helena."

"Yes."

Liz gazed into a familiar shade of blue. "You're wrong about Jason. He's strong and doesn't need me. Besides, he has a baby on the way too."

"Elizabeth, Jason might be strong when it comes to business, but he hurts just like anyone else when it comes to relationships."

"I know that he feels deeply, when he allows himself too."

"As for the baby, that is for Jason to tell you about, but nothing is as it seems."

Liz sighed.

"Are you afraid?"

Liz nodded.

"Jason is here and won't let anything happen to you."

"He's not God. He can't protect me 24/7."

"I think you know what Jason can do when he's emotionally invested."

"I don't want him hurt because of me."

"Then go back and work with the therapist so you can remember who did this and put them away."

Liz started to cry. "I can't. I won't go back to that night. I need to protect us. If Cam is hurt, I will die."

Lila hugged her as she sobbed. "It's okay. You can go when you're ready to. No one will force you. Will you please at least give them a sign that you're aware they are there?"

Liz took large gulps of air as she tried to calm herself. "That might give them false hope."

"I can't force you to want to get better, but I will say this. If you don't fight to be with your son, Cameron is going to suffer for it along with you. He needs you and you need him. The world would be a sad place without you in it. Show Cameron that you can come back from anything and thrive, that you shouldn't ever give up. Let your friends love and support you. They will help get you through this."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Elizabeth Webber!"

Liz couldn't help it and chuckled. "You usually only get this upset with Edward or Tracy."

"True. So, considering that you don't want to be in such crazy company, I think you should consider what I asked. Give them a sign. Will you do it? Will you fight?"

A tear trickled down Liz's cheek. "I'm so scared, but it means so much to me that you would try to help me."

"I was always fond of you. What do you say?"

"Jason is really here isn't he?"

"Yes. When you sometimes see the figure by the tree, it's him because you're letting him in."

Liz closed her eyes for a second and tried to give herself a pep talk. "Okay. I'll give them a sign."

Lila smiled. "That is my girl. I will always be in your heart and I promise to watch over you. Now, will you do me a favor when you get back to Port Charles?"

"Yes."

"Will give you give my husband a hug for me and tell him to stop being so cantankerous?"

Liz chuckled. "I promise that I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily sank back in her chair after finishing the best dessert that she has had in years. "I will just roll home."

Isabella laughed. "I'm going to send some home with you."

"You are awesome!"

"It was really good," Johnny said.

"Thank you."

Paul stood. "Jason, will you join me in my office?"

"Sure."

They went down a hallway and then entered a room and Paul shut the door and motioned for Jason to sit.

"The shooter has been taken care of and all is quiet."

"Good."

"I think we might have found someone who was in the parking lot the night Elizabeth was attacked. The woman has been out of the country. Sal just finished speaking to her before you arrived."

"Why didn't she say anything?"

"Apparently, she didn't see the attack, but was almost run over by a man in a SUV as he left the parking lot. He had brown hair and she's not sure what color eyes."

"How did you find her?"

"Traffic camera—we do see the SUV, but it doesn't have plates and you can't see the man's face. He is wearing a ring on his right hand, but it's blurry. We're not sure if it's a college ring or not."

"Do you mind if I ask to let my tech guy look at it?"

"That won't be a problem. Text me his contact information."

"Thank you. This is the first break we've had."

"How is your friend doing?"

"There haven't been any changes."

"I'm sorry. It's difficult watching someone you love suffer. If there is anything else I can do, please let me know."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason and Emily headed to the hospital after Violet called them. Elizabeth seemed a little agitated and she wanted to see if Jason's presence calmed her.

Emily checked in and prepared to do some rounds while Jason headed to the rec room where Violet was waiting in the hallway.

"I just need you to sit down and interact with her like you normally do. She came here earlier than normal and paced for quite a while before taking her seat. I feel like she is waiting for you."

Jason watched Elizabeth put a puzzle together. "Okay." He slowly approached her and sat. Elizabeth paused and then returned to the task at hand. For a long time, nothing happened and then Jason got up to go to the bathroom and noticed that Liz started gnawing on her bottom lip, so he returned to his seat. Hesitantly, he pushed a puzzle piece towards her and to his surprise. Elizabeth covered his hand with hers before he let it go and slightly squeezed before taking the piece from him.

Violet grinned. "I knew you were in there."

"Fight Elizabeth. If you're afraid, I'm here and will protect you. Please trust me."

She quietly started to hum and Jason smiled.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, but I'll be right back."

He moved to the door. "That was incredible."

"She let you know that she is here."

"What now?"

"Hopefully, she'll start communicating more."

"I can't wait to hear her voice."

"Jason, I want you to support and encourage her, but you do have to watch how you put things."

"What do you mean?"

"Come to my office."

He quickly used the bathroom and then they walked down the hall and entered the room.

"Elizabeth needs to realize that only she can heal what fractured inside of her. Of course, loving and supporting her helps give her strength, but I don't want her to totally rely on anyone to save her. It will be hard, because she sees you as the protector, but I'm scared that if something should happen and that man comes back, that she will think you can't keep her safe and will retreat."

"I hear what you are saying, but that's kind of hard for me."

"Because you are a protector?"

"Yes. I'm good at fixing things."

"Why do you feel the need to be a white knight?"

He sighed. "My life is complicated and a lot of people think I'm a bad person and they wouldn't be far from the truth."

Violet had no idea what Jason specifically does for a living, but she just knows that it can be dangerous.

"Do you know Isabella?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what her husband does?"

Violet swallowed hard. "Yes." Emily had explained that Jason had chosen a dangerous career, but now her thoughts were going a little wild.

"Let's just say that I do something similar."

"Okay, so you're saying that your life is dangerous."

"Yes."

"And how did Elizabeth fit into that?"

"There were times she was in danger and I saved her and there were others that I left town so she wouldn't be a target again."

"And how did Elizabeth take you leaving?"

"She was upset, but she survived it and learned to stand on her own two feet."

"That's good, but I think Elizabeth might have abandonment issues. You're going to have to convince her that you're not going to leave her if things get dangerous. Ultimately, it's her choice to be with you and walking away from her may be noble, but it's probably a trigger for her."

"I know I hurt her by leaving. Unfortunately, we hurt each other more than I care to admit, but the one thing I'm sure of is that I can't walk away again. Maybe if I stayed and fought for her instead of trying to be the good guy and letting her find her own way, a lot of the hurt could have been avoided."

"You'll have to learn to support her, but not overstep when it comes to fixing this situation. Talk to her and discuss things so there are no misunderstandings. You'll have to eventually trust her to enough to be open about your feelings for her. I think you'll know when the time is right. Jason, you said you thought you were a bad person. Did saving people make you feel better about yourself?"

"I never thought of it that way, but most of the time I was just reacting to situations and doing what I thought was right."

"Well, Emily thinks the world of you."

"She's biased because we're related."

Violet smiled. "I think she's able to separate your job from who you are as a person and I suspect that Elizabeth did too."

"Yeah."

Sensing his apprehension, she pushed forward. "Jason, if you can't accept that scenario, than how can you ever let Elizabeth love you back? You'll never think your good enough or that you deserve her and it will cloud your decision making. You'll end up pushing her away and that is the last thing she needs."

"You're asking a lot right now." He isn't sure how to feel worthy given the things he has done.

"Yes, just like we're asking a lot of Elizabeth to come back to us. Sometimes growing is painful, but we owe it to ourselves to try and be whole."

"How much do I owe you for this talk?"

Violet laughed when she saw him smirk. "This one is on the house, but if you want to talk more and just get it out, I would love to help or refer you to another colleague. It's probably not in your nature to ask for help in this way, but sometimes having someone listen and have a fresh outlook can make a huge difference and whatever you say will be confidential."

"I'll think about it. I do appreciate and heard everything you said. If I get stuck, then we'll talk about a payment plan."

Violet chuckled. "Deal."

"I noticed that you get money from various foundations. Can you give me that information?"

"Um—wow—sure."

"What do you need most?"

"Well, probably supplies for various events and programs like our art program. We have a sliding scale so we can try to help everyone in need, so we use foundations and grants to offset the costs."

"I'd like to help." He is going to get Emily to speak to Edward once everything is smoothed over since he has a foundation dedicated to Lila's charity work.

"Thank you. I can't tell you how much good we could do here with some additional funding."

"You don't care where my money comes from?"

"No and neither will the patients. For them, it will be a wonderful gift."

Jason stood. "You've given me a lot to think about. Thanks."

Violet stood and held out her hand and Jason squeezed it. "Have faith, Jason. Elizabeth seems to have turned a corner and that is cause for celebration."

He smiled. "Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Thanks for your votes and comments. Emily/Jax won. I've done Johnny and Emily before, but I promise I'll hook them up again in the future. I also promise those who want Johnny to have more story and deepness to put that in my next one. I'm going to extend Ablaze eventually, but I have this other story idea that rocks, so I might bump it for that. We shall see. So, I'll continue on.

Chapter 8

Jason sat across from Elizabeth again. "I'm back. I missed you."

She paused for a moment and then went back to her puzzle.

"Cam is fine. We're taking good care of him and he made a new friend." He observed her for a moment before continuing. "Elizabeth, I need you to know that I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you again and I will prove that to you over time. Johnny is here and he's guarding you. I know you don't know him very well, but he kept you safe before. Believe it or not, I've made some friends and they are watching out for you too. You're not alone and I don't care how long it takes, I'm not going anywhere."

She started to hum, which he took as a good sign.

"I always loved listening to you hum while you painted. It must be weird to hear me ramble. See, I'd do anything for you."

In her mind, Elizabeth could feel him there, could hear his words even though they sounded far away.

"I'm coming, Jason. Wait for me."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason slipped into the house and went to the back porch. Watching Elizabeth trapped in her mind was taking a toll on him and he honestly didn't understand how Emily had done it all of these months, especially since she is hormonal. A tear slid down his face as it truly hit him that she had responded to him. And as always, he had felt the jolt when she brushed against his skin. God! They had wasted so much time, but he knew he couldn't go back to the way it had been between them the last few years.

Emily grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and then opened the door and cleared her throat.

Jason turned on his heel. "Hey."

"Hey. I thought you might be thirsty from all that thinking you're doing."

He smirked and took the bottle from her. "Thanks. You look tired."

"I am. Cam was fussy today and was acting out. I think he's really missing his mom."

"She had a breakthrough."

Emily's eyes widen. "What kind?"

"She touched me and she was humming."

Emily launched herself in her brother's arm and he chuckled as he held her tightly. "That is incredible."

"Yeah, it was."

"Was Violet there?"

"Yes."

Emily grew quiet.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"What happens now?"

"Well, I think Elizabeth will need therapy, so we won't be leaving any time soon."

"True. Jason, I can't leave here until I know that Helena can't get to me. I need to stay in hiding so I can keep my child safe."

"Emily, we'll take it one day at a time. I have Spinelli looking into Nikolas's disappearance and he tracked him to a mental facility."

"Alfred sent him there."

"After that, it's sketchy. It is like he was there one minute and gone the next."

"Helena…"

"There is no movement in Greece, but there has been some activity at their Russian estate."

"I can see her taking him there."

"I'm going to speak to Paul tomorrow. I need a second opinion and he's lethal when it comes to dealing with people who cross him. I just don't want to mess it up."

Emily nodded. It reflected the respect that her brother had for Paul. He hadn't chosen to speak to Sonny which spoke volumes and she wondered what was going on between the two; if Sonny had taken it too far with Sam.

They heard a cry and Jason ran up the steps two at a time and found Cam crying in his bed. "Buddy, what's wrong?"

"I miss mommy."

He scooped him up and then laid down with Cameron sprawled against his chest. "She misses you too."

"No, she doesn't."

"Buddy, someone hurt your mommy badly and she's trying to deal with it. A man should never hit a woman and this man, he did very bad things to her."

He sniffled.

"She's not mad at you and she loves you, but she's scared."

"Because of the bad man?"

"Yes, but I'm going to do my best to protect her and you. Do you believe me?"

He nodded.

"She's fighting to come back to you because she loves you so much."

Even though he didn't understand totally, he got that the man hurt his mommy and it upset him. He wishes he was strong like Jason so he could help stop the bad man. "Will you say prayers with me?"

"Okay."

"God bless, mommy and Emily and Jason and send an angel to help mommy come back to us."

"Amen," Jason said.

"Amen."

"Sleep Cam, I won't leave you."

Cam sighed. "Love you, Jason." While he hadn't been around him for long, Jason is willing to stay and help his mommy get better and protect them, and that meant everything to the little boy.

Jason's eyes filled with tears. "I love you too."

Emily shut the door as she quietly cried. God had already sent an angel, Lila, and she truly hoped that her grandmother had gotten through to Elizabeth because Cam was slowly losing it too. She waited for Jason to rejoin her in the kitchen. Now that Cam was emotionally invested in Jason, there are additional things to consider.

"What's wrong?"

"Jason, I want to ask you something, but I don't want you to shut down on me."

"What?"

Emily slightly fidgeted. "If your intentions are to be with Elizabeth, how are you going to make that work when we go back? You were always hesitant because of the danger your business brings."

He sighed. "I don't know. I'm not scared very often, but the thought of her or Cam being hurt because of me terrifies me."

"Do you think you can protect them?"

He threw his hands up. "I can do the best I can, but there are no guarantees. I've been shot, Ric took Carly and someone placed a bomb in Liz's studio. God, she was even kidnapped. Before, it was just her and I left to protect her, now…"

"The reason I bought this up is because I don't want you promising something to Elizabeth that you can't keep."

"You—you think I shouldn't go there romantically?"

"That's not what I'm saying. Look, when you eventually talk about the danger, be honest and say you'll do your best, but there is no way you can guarantee their safety. She needs to face the reality of the situation, so that she can make the best decision for her and Cam. If you tell her that you can one hundred percent protect her and then something happens, it could ruin your relationship."

He started to pace. "I feel like I'm being really selfish, but I can't walk away even though I know this could end very badly. Leaving the business would be extremely difficult at this point. I have been all over the world doing business for Sonny and have a reputation. Besides, I probably would have to leave Port Charles and I would miss you and I'm trying again with our parents. This is so complicated and frustrating."

"I know. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It has been on my mind every day since I've been here. There will be guards, people will look at her differently. There will be times she'll have to be practically locked away to try and secure her safety. Elizabeth is a free spirit and I don't want to squelch that. And Cam—I have no idea how school will work. Any guards would not be able to be armed within so many feet of the school. The other parents might not want their kids around him, which could affect his ability to make friends. What kind of life is that? Am I being way too selfish, Emily? Can Elizabeth fit in my world?"

Emily pulled him into an embrace. "You want to love and be loved just like everyone else. Elizabeth is the one who is going to have to ultimately decide if she can handle all of this. It's a lot, but I think you're underestimating her a little. She's strong and has always believed in you."

"I don't understand why. I'm damaged and—"

"Don't you even say it. The fact that you even consider her feelings so deeply, shows that you're not a monster."

"I haven't had many people truly accept me—job and all."

"Like Sonny and Carly?"

"Yes."

"So your loyalty to them stems from their acceptance?"

"Partly, I felt so alone and confused back then. Even after they hurt me, I couldn't walk away because I would have been all alone."

"I loved you."

"You were young and family. They didn't have an obligation to love me."

"I didn't feel like I had to love you. Yes, I wanted to, but the love I came to have for Jason Morgan was based on how you treated me, not on who you were before."

He kissed the top of her head before moving away. "Thank you, but I still think it's different. Plus, in my mind, I was being loyal and thought that if I tried harder and focused on the job then everything would be okay. Sonny praised me. I felt like I had some good inside instead of just being the brain damaged, angry former Jason Quartermaine. I had purpose and tried to be the best enforcer I could be."

"You were looking for approval and love through your actions. You shut off your emotions and became what you thought you needed to be so they wouldn't leave or hurt you anymore. Jason, that is so sad and it's no way to live. It's not your responsibility to fix everything or be the hero."

"Being the hero was the only way people allowed themselves to see that maybe I wasn't all bad."

"Do you really have to convince yourself that you're not a bad man?"

He averted her gaze. "Being bad was more real to me than being good. Everyone looked at me with such disdain and disappointment. Once I learned what that meant, it hurt. I never felt that I was good enough and all I was trying to do was survive and make some sense out of the cards I was dealt. There were certain people that tried to teach me otherwise, but they always left or used me in the end. Elizabeth was different. I tried to live without regrets, to just live in the moment and not care what other people think. My mind—I don't process like most people. I put things in categories and can turn off my emotions. Elizabeth made me not want to do that. For the first time, I wanted to be free of all my responsibilities and preconceived notions and just be—with her."

Emily wiped away a tear. "You have been in pain for so long that I'm not sure how you are still standing. I don't have all the answers, but I really hope that you let Elizabeth in and you can try and figure out everything together. I refuse to believe that this can't work. There are never any guarantees in life. Did you even stop to think that maybe the man you are with Elizabeth is your true self and all the rest was you trying to be what everyone else wanted?"

"I wish that were true."

"It can be true if you choose to believe in it. You might have to fight to be with her—against her insecurities, yours, Sonny's and Carly's as well."

He rolled his eyes.

"You created those monsters and only you can kill them. Maybe that's a bad choice of words."

Jason smirked. "Yeah, I know what you mean though. I enabled their behavior and I'm paying for it. Some things are going to change when I get back. I'll need to put Elizabeth and Cam first."

"Well, that's a start. Jason, sometimes, you have to let things take their course. When Elizabeth is ready, talk to her and let her know where your head is at and then she can do the same. It's the only way that you'll know if you're on the same page."

"Okay."

She gave him a hug. "Have you ever considered getting out of the business?"

"Yes, but I'm just not sure how to be normal. Who would even hire me?"

"You could buy a business and make it your own."

"I guess, but I would have a target on my back."

"You could leave Port Charles and start over."

He sighed. "I don't think I could ask Elizabeth to leave the people she loves."

"We could visit. Elizabeth has experienced nothing but pain since she moved there. You need to decide if you're in the mob because you don't think you have any other options or because you really love what you do. You took that job out of necessity, but things change. You are a different person now and have grown up a lot. If you really want to be in it, then maybe you have other options now."

"Paul?"

"Yeah. You might be good at your job, but Jason, you could be good at anything you put your mind too."

He blew out a long breath.

"This talking about stuff is killing you, isn't it?"

"I think I need alcohol."

Emily laughed. They had covered a lot of ground.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Paul watched as a very tired looking Jason made his way into his office. "Have a seat."

Jason plopped into a chair.

"You look exhausted."

"I am." His talk with Emily gave him a lot to ponder and he didn't sleep well.

Paul pressed a button on his phone. "Can you bring Jason some coffee?"

"Black, no sugar," Jason called out.

"I'll be right there with it.

"So, what's going on?"

"There's a woman that has made my sister and at one point, Elizabeth's life a living hell. Her name is Helena Cassidine."

"Cassidine Industries…"

"Yes. She's an evil, conniving bitch. Elizabeth once drank poison to fake her death and I think Helena has always wanted revenge because she doesn't like to be beaten at her own game."

"So, you believe that she is behind everything?"

"Yes."

"If that is the case, she's well aware of where Elizabeth and Emily are and could strike any moment."

"I know, but I can't move Elizabeth right now. She's making progress and I haven't shared everything with Emily. I don't think she's connecting the dots because the attack on Elizabeth is random to her."

"But you don't think so."

"No, I don't, and I trust my instincts."

"Okay, so now what?" He already knew that he was putting more guards on the hospital because if Helena is involved, then the stakes are higher.

"I had my computer guy track Helena to Russia. I think she's at their compound there."

"So, you want to go there and deal with her?"

"No, I can't, because Elizabeth is making progress and the doctor thinks it's because I'm here making her feel safe. I just—"

The secretary walked in with some coffee and handed it to him and then left.

Jason took a sip, savoring the taste and the instant jump of energy it provided. "I need your advice on how to handle this. I don't want to tip my hand, but I need to keep Emily and Elizabeth safe."

"Let me go over it with my security team. I have some contacts in Russia who are discreet."

"Thank you. I can pay you—"

"No, that won't be necessary. I have a lot of money and you saved my wife and child. I know you are not used to accepting help, but please let me assist you with this."

Jason blew out a harsh breath. "I don't have any other choice."

"You could have gone to Sonny."

Jason rolled his eyes and took another sip. "No offense to him, but I'm usually the one who deals with issues like this. It's my reputation that has helped him amass a fortune."

"Why aren't you a partner then?"

"Honestly, he asked and I said no, so he just throws a lot of money at me. I thought if I didn't become partner, then if I ever want to quit and disappear, it would be less of a hassle."

"So, do you want out?"

"I don't know. I mean, I like the adrenaline rush and I'm good at what I do, but I have Elizabeth and Cam to think about now."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Thanks for the comments. I'm not really trying to lean towards him staying or leaving the mob. I just want him to see that he does have options and he needs to think about why he chose this job and if the reasons still apply. The Jason on show felt like the job was his fate and defined him. Maybe he'll find out that he can do both or that he needs to move on. Only time will tell.

Chapter 9

Paul slightly smiled. "Family does have a way of putting your life in perspective. When you are in charge, it's easier to protect them because you are making the decisions and can steer the company away from trouble. Sonny is volatile, that much I do know. His pride gets in his way and he does stupid things that endanger everyone."

Jason's brow quirked. "How do you know all of this?"

"It's smart to know all the players, no matter how far away you are from them." He also had done some digging since Jason had showed up.

"True."

"Did you know about me?"

Jason nodded. "Yes. I checked things out before I left and your name has been mentioned before."

"I didn't get this far in this business by being stupid or prideful. I'm calculating—a predator, much like yourself, and I don't tolerate disloyalty or disrespect. Helena Cassadine is arrogant and that is going to be her downfall."

"How do you know her?"

"Let's just say that she tried to take one of my companies from me and it didn't work out so well for her."

"So, you're on her shit list too?"

"You could say that, but we have a truce in place so I would stop my retaliation."

"Interesting."

"And before you ask, yes, I'm willing to break it."

"Why is that?"

"She almost had Elizabeth or Emily, who may have been her original target, raped which was a bitch move. Also, while I haven't been able to prove it, some information has come to light since then and I think she might have killed my first wife."

Jason leaned forward. "So, you're willing to break the truce in order to kill her?"

"Yes. She's mine, Jason. I know you want to hurt her, but she killed Arianna's mother and I want to be the one that ends her."

"Okay. As long as she's dead, I'm okay with that. Whoever hurt Elizabeth is mine."

"Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny woke up and yawned. It is nice having a guard from the Sarducci organization for a back up between shifts and to cover when Jason wasn't at the facility during the day. The difference between that organization and his own is glaring. Paul can snap, but nothing even remotely close to Sonny's episodes. He is level headed and treats the guards fairly. His personal life is in check and that is probably the biggest difference. It is refreshing to see how things should be done, when loyalty isn't used against you to control you. There is a knock on his door and he slips on his jeans and doesn't even bother putting on a shirt before he slides his fingers through his hair as he runs downstairs. Emily is at the facility and he figures Cam is probably out somewhere with Maria.

He pulls the door open and smiles. "Hey."

Arianna grins and pushes his past him. "I thought you might be hungry."

"How did you find me?" They had spoken right before his shift had begun.

"You do remember who my father is right?"

"Yes."

She placed the bag on the table and then took a minute to peruse him. "Nice abs."

"Thanks. I'll be right back."

While he runs upstairs and brushes his teeth and puts on a shirt, she starts prepare breakfast.

When he appeared again, she smiled and sat.

"It smells good."

"Dig in."

He shoveled some food into his mouth and she chuckled.

"I'm starving."

She drank some juice. "So, how long do you think you're going to stay here?"

"I'm not sure. Things are kind of up in the air right now."

They finished eating in silence and then Johnny sipped his coffee and studied her. "You look like you want to say something."

She sighed. "I like you."

"I like you too."

"We don't have a lot of time, so let's just lay our cards out on the table."

He smirked and then leaned forward. "I'm listening."

"I want you. In fact, you're all I've been thinking about."

His eyes slightly darkened. Jesus, she is hot. "I want you too."

"So, I propose that we have some fun while you're here."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm an adult and so are you." She slightly blushed. "This is the first time I've even remotely had a conversation like this with someone."

"Are you a virgin?"

"No, but I've only ever been with one other person."

"Then why do you want to be with me?"

"You—I like you."

"You've established that."

She balled up her napkin and threw it at him. "Don't be a smartass."

"I can't help it. So, you want to sleep with me until I leave?" he asked devilishly.

She frowned. "You make it sound so dirty."

"Oh trust me, it will be." He watches her turn beet red and grins. "I would never disrespect you, but suppose one or even both us start having feelings other than sexual ones? What then?"

She already knows she will, but she doesn't care. "We'll deal with it. Look, I'm young and dating is hard for me to do here. I just want to be free and be in the moment. Most men want nothing to do with my family. I get lonely and I felt a connection with you. You're funny and introspective."

"Are you sure about this Arianna? I don't want you to have any regrets."

"I'm sure."

"If we do this, I'm not holding back. I don't really do gentle."

She bit her lip and then licked it. "Okay." The guy she had been with before was a boy, but Johnny is all man.

"I'm taking you out and will treat you right. Stand up."

She isn't sure her legs will hold her, but she eases to her feet and watches as he stalks towards her.

"Today, we get to know each other more." He pulls her into his arms. "This is the only time I'm going to ask. May I kiss you?"

"Please."

He stares at her plump lips, as she trembles in his arms, imagining all the things he could do to them. "You are so beautiful," he murmured before taking her mouth. Arianna is lost as he sensually kisses her, changing his angle from time to time as he makes love to her mouth. She is almost dizzy with want and when her legs buckle, she suddenly is being lifted and Johnny sat, bringing her down on his lap before ending their connection.

"This will never just be about sex." He wants to break her and drive her crazy. There is just something about her that makes him feel wild and if he can swing it, they'll have to see about continuing this after he goes home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth slightly smiles. "Jason," she whispers, knowing he's close.

"I told you that he is here," Steve said with a smile.

"Gramps!" she says before launching herself into his arms. "I missed you."

"I love you," he says softly.

"Love you right back."

"I spoke with Lila."

Liz smiled. "She's the best."

"Elizabeth, there are things going on out there—you need to go back and face this before it's too late."

She grew eerily silent as her world seemed to get somewhat smaller.

"You are not a coward."

Her eyes shot up and she glared at him, making him smile. "I know what you're doing."

"And is it working?"

"I—I'm scared to face that night. I don't want to remember everything. If I go back, I have to remember."

He took her hand. "It could free your soul and allow you to move forward."

"Or it can totally crush me."

"But you will have people around you supporting and protecting you."

"What if—"

"Elizabeth, you didn't let what that man did to you before destroy you. Instead, you fought back and lived and loved."

"I never thought I'd ever have to relive any of it and I did."

"And I'm sorry that you had too because you don't deserve it. What if I told you that if you go back, that you will finally get your happy ending?"

A tear trickled down her cheek. "I don't know if I believe in happy endings anymore."

"Don't let him ruin your entire life. You shouldn't give him that power."

"I'm just tired."

"I know, but you have people in your corner right now who will fight for you."

Her eyes lifted and she saw the shadow figure by the tree start to leave and panic rose in her body. "No! Jason! Don't leave!" She stood and screamed, "No!" again.

Jason spun around. Elizabeth is standing with tears running down her face and he swore she had spoken his name.

"Jason!" she screamed.

A nurse ran into the room and came to a screeching halt when she saw the rather large man hugging the small petite brunette. "She spoke?"

Jason nodded as he tried to sooth Elizabeth and when she passed out, he carried her back to her room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Violet rushed inside. "What happened?"

Jason is sitting next to the bed holding Liz's hand. "I got up to make a call and she started to panic. She hadn't done anything up until that point. I heard her say, "No," and then my name and I rushed towards her. She was crying and she let me hold her. When she passed out, I brought her in here."

Violet noted that Jason was far from calm, in fact, he look like he was about to have a panic attack. "Jason, I need you to take a deep breath before you pass out too."

He closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing.

"May I?"

His eyes flickered open and saw her hand a scant inch away from his shoulder. "Yes."

She squeezed it and then left it there. "You did good. When she wakes up, we'll just see how she reacts."

It took a few minutes, but finally Liz's eyes fluttered open and when she saw Jason, she started to cry.

"It's okay. I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you."

She whimpered and then dove into his arms.

"I know you're scared, but I won't leave you. I promise."

After another minute, she started to calm.

"That's good, Elizabeth. Can you look at me?"

Tentatively, she slid her head to his arm and then lifted it.

"I missed those beautiful blue eyes," he said softly.

She stared at him, their eyes locked almost in battle.

"You don't have to talk until you're ready. Just know that you are protected. Johnny is here. He has the night shift and I have the day shift."

Violet cleared her throat, quite pleased by the turn of events. "It's good to have you back. We'll talk tomorrow."

She left and Elizabeth snuggled into Jason more, needing to hear his heartbeat. It reminded her that this is real and his arms are really around her.

"Is it crazy that I can't wait to hear you ramble?"

Johnny stood in the doorway. "Jason?"

"Hey. Elizabeth said my name."

Johnny smiled. "That's good. I'm right out here."

"I'm going to stay. I know it's against the rules, but I'm not leaving her tonight. You can have the night off if you want. Paul has a couple of guys outside."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He texted Arianna and then left to update the other guards.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily rushed into Elizabeth's room and found Jason and Liz gazing at each other and she smiled and slowly moved forward.

Liz's eyes met hers and Emily burst into tears as she smiled.

"Hormones—I'm so happy."

Tears filled Liz's eyes as she perused her best friend. Finding her strength, she tried to speak. "Cam?"

"He's with Maria. When you're ready, I'll bring him to see you."

Liz buried her face into Jason's shirt, feeling horrible that she had hurt her son.

"Elizabeth, it's alright. Cam is fine."

She gripped his shirt and Jason and Emily locked eyes, not knowing what to say.

"Listen, I just had to see you. I'm going to go home and rest. I won't say anything to Cam yet. Just take a deep breath, Elizabeth. We love and support you." She touched Jason's shoulder and left.

A half hour later, Isabella stood in the doorway, after hearing the news, and observed them. Jason is lying on the bed with Elizabeth snuggled into his side asleep. His lids suddenly open and she smiles.

"Everything okay?" he asks.

"Yes," she says as she moves closer. "I heard and just had to see for myself."

Jason smiled. "It's good news."

"I'm happy for you. Call my husband in the morning, he has some news for you regarding Russia."

"Okay. Thanks."

"If she needs anything, please let me know."

"Thank you."

He watches her leave and then looks down at the beautiful, but broken woman in his arms. "Things will get better, Elizabeth. I promise."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Russia

Helena grinned at her grandson. "Oh, Nikolas, you were always so dramatic."

Nikolas fought against the restraints that kept him pinned to the wall. Fatigue cursed inside his body as he gave up and tried to relax. Helena had been relentlessly trying to program him, which he had been resisting.

"I can wait you out and beat you down. I don't think you'll like my next step if you continue to defy me."

"I hate you."

"Do you think I care?"

"Leave Emily alone."

"That's not going to happen. You see, you're going to be a father."

Nikolas stared her down. "What are you trying to pull now?"

"Nothing. It's the truth. Unfortunately, you knocked up that annoying little waif. Honestly, Nikolas, why couldn't you find someone more suitable for this life?"

He glared at her which she completely ignored. Ever since he found out what he had done to his wife, he had been desperate to find her. "What have you done?"

She clicked her tongue. "You'll find out soon enough. I used to think Elizabeth was more suitable, but she has since come to be a big disappointment."

He jerked his arms forward, wishing more than anything that he could strangle her. "Did you hurt her?"

"I didn't and never planned on it, but unfortunately, you did."

Nikolas's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"Putting a GPS tracking device in Emily's wedding ring is the best idea I've had in a long time. Those blackouts you have been having are nasty business and apparently, you just had to have Elizabeth. You're rather insatiable when your mind is set."

"I would never hurt her!"

"You didn't think you'd hurt your wife either."

His eyes start to cloud with tears as his panic rose. "I need to get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere, yet. You see, I plan on letting Mr. Morgan find out just what you did and then…" She moves her finger across her throat. Getting Jason involved had been tricky since he had no leads on where Emily had disappeared to. Her computer tech had to plant a trail for Stan to follow.

"You want me dead?"

Helena laughed. "Yes. Due to your lack of cooperation in being the next leader of the Cassadine clan, you're being exterminated. How does it feel to be a means to the end?" She'd call it off if he'd just do her bidding.

A tear falls down his face and she continues to cackle.

"I thought you'd like to see what you did to your wife and her best friend." She turns a television on. "Enjoy."

He starts to sob when he watches himself choke his wife. "Oh, God! Emily, I'm so sorry."

Then a grainy video plays and he can do nothing but cry as he watches the attack. "Please….no," he pleads after watching Liz beaten into submission and when he sees himself unzip his pants, he completely loses it and then grows quiet when the picture disappears and then resumes as Liz crawls into the hospital looking completely devastated. "What have I done?" He wanted to die—felt like he deserved it. Jason putting a bullet in his head is now a welcome prospect. There is no way he can live with raping one of his dearest friends.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm so glad I was able to surprise most of you. * Guest – Feel free to skip what you don't like. I have a feeling it will be a lot. Oh well…

Remember, Elizabeth wasn't raped. Helena is just messing with Nic's head so she can control him.

Chapter 10

Johnny glanced at Arianna. "So, do your parents know about us?"

"My mom does, but my dad doesn't want to know."

He chuckled. "I just want to make sure I don't need to go into some kind of protection program."

Her warm, melodious laugh filled the car. "He really has no say about my love life. Where are we going?"

"A hotel, is that okay?"

"Fine with me."

He already knows that she graduated from college and is learning to manage her father's truck fleet which is legitimate. "Did you really want to run the business?"

Arianna shrugged. "It was kind of expected that I do something related to my dad's business. I think he wanted to keep me close to home."

"So, if you could do anything, what would it be?"

She thought for a moment. "I love to sing, so maybe something in the entertainment business."

He nods. She's beautiful and has a sweet side, but she had also warned him that she's adventurous and has a temper when pushed.

"What about you?"

"I'm doing what I love, but I wouldn't mind being a commercial pilot."

"Do you have your license?"

"I do for smaller planes."

"Have you ever jumped out of one?"

"Of course."

She smiled and moved her hand near him and he grabbed it, noting how nice it felt encased in his.

Once they pulled into the hotel, the valet took his keys and he escorted her inside.

"Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

He led them to a restaurant and they got comfortable and ordered some drinks.

"Arianna, I really like you, but I don't know how long I'm here. Elizabeth just woke up and it will be at least another month probably, but..."

"I'm a big girl. I want this, but are you having second thoughts."

"Hell no. I'm just trying to be a—"

"—gentleman. I get it and thank you."

He took a sip of his drink and started thinking about all the things he wanted to do to her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth woke with a start as she came out of a nightmare.

"Shhhh, it's okay," Jason whispered.

She moved closer to his body heat as she gripped his shirt, making sure he couldn't leave. Jason equals safety. Her eyes fill with tears, knowing that she is going to have to face her fears, but felt like she didn't have the energy to do so. Her nightmare had forced her back into a reality that wasn't much better.

Carefully, he shifts so he can embrace her, but when he felt the slight resistance to his touch, he whispered softly, "I won't hurt you. I went to Italy while I was gone, just not the parts you wanted to see. I think I was saving that for you."

She took a deep breath and tried to relax as his voice soothed her.

"I went to the mountains and there was so much snow and it reminded me of you. I even got to see an avalanche. The force of the snow was crazy and I'll never forget it. I would throw my head back and smell the air and realized that it reminded me of you."

She is thrown back into the memory when he told her that she smelled like snow, amazed at the irony that she had saved him back then and now, he is here saving her. God, she had missed him. He has a way of dissecting a situation and making the solution seem so simple while she tended to ramble and thoroughly confuse herself. In some ways, he couldn't make this go away because the memory was burned into her mind; a memory she didn't want to have, but kept reliving. She'd give anything to run away from it.

When he doesn't continue she looks up and realizes that he has tears on his cheeks and she touches them and then snuggles closer.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy that you're back."

She wants to speak, but can't quite find her voice yet.

"You're probably surprised that I'm here."

She slightly nodded.

"I was searching for Emily and when I found her, I hopped on a plane, not knowing what I'd find. When I walked in here, Lucky and Emily were arguing about him leaving and, let's just say I was surprised to know that you were here too."

She closed her eyes, squeezing them tight because she felt so needy and grateful that he had stayed. Tomorrow, she'll be strong. Tonight, she just needs to be held.

"I'm not leaving you. I want to be here for you, Cam, and Emily. You're probably wondering about the business." He felt her move and continued. "I'm not going back until you're ready to. I don't care how long it takes. I'm putting you first and I don't want to hear a word about it."

Her mouth almost curved into a smile as she listened to him ramble.

When he got no response, he said, "Good, then we agree."

She was surprised by his lightness, but loved it all the same. What had happened to change him? There were so many questions running through her mind that she started to get a headache.

"I made some friends while I've been here."

Now, she is dumbstruck. Pushing away from him, she lifted her brow and Jason grinned.

"You have a lot to catch up on. Isabella volunteers here and her husband is like Sonny—without the constant mood swings. They are nice and they have a little boy named Mason who is a little older than Cam. We went to dinner there last night and Cam had a blast."

Her eyes saddened and he lifted her chin. "He's okay. I promise. Do you want to see him?"

She nodded.

"Then I'll make it happen. Hugging you will probably make him do a happy dance."

Her head tilted.

"Don't tell me he never did his happy dance for you. I'd demonstrate, but you're already looking at me funny."

She shook her head and laid back down.

"Oh, and Johnny is dating Paul's daughter, Arianna. She's nice. That's all the gossip I have because I suck at that, but Emily will fill you in."

Violet entered the room. "I brought you some food. I promise it's not from the cafeteria and I'm officially off the clock."

Elizabeth eyed the bag.

"There are burgers and fries to go around and a chocolate milkshake for Elizabeth."

"Nice," Jason said as they got up and sat at a little table in the corner.

Liz remembers Violet and watches as she doles the food out and then grabs the shake and takes a long sip. It tastes so good.

"Do you always do this for your patients?" Jason asked.

"No, but I wanted to do something nice to celebrate."

"It's definitely hitting the spot," Jason said. "There's a place back home called Kelly's and I always ordered the same thing when I went there."

"What about Elizabeth?"

"She likes the chili."

Liz cleared her throat. "Cake."

Violet smiled. "Well, I do happen to have some cake in the other bag."

Liz's eyes lit up.

"You are such a chocolate addict," Jason said, trying to engage her.

Liz shrugged and slightly smiled.

"I am too," Violet admitted. "Emily said you make brownies to die for."

Liz nodded.

They continued to eat and had dessert.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as she held her stomach.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks. Emily has been trying to cook and I don't know if I'll survive it," Jason said.

Liz fully smiled for the first time.

An orderly walked in to clean up the mess and Liz stiffened as she stared and then began to panic.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?"

He moved closer and she started to yell, "No!"

Violet jumped up and pushed the man into the hallway. "Go to my office, now!"

His eyes were wide and he is totally perplexed. "Okay."

She ran into the room where Jason is holding Elizabeth tight, trying to sooth her.

Liz's face is buried in his chest and she won't let him go.

"Vinny!"

He rushed inside. "Yeah?"

"Go with Violet, to her office, and question that guy. Something isn't right. Is he the one you checked out?"

Violet nodded. "Yes. I'm so sorry. He has been on vacation and I didn't think he was back until tomorrow night. I'll make sure that he doesn't come near her again." She rushed out and Jason pulled Elizabeth onto his lap. She had been doing so well.

"Don't shut down on me. I need you to tell me if he hurt you."

She has a death grip on his shirt and is shaking.

"I can't protect you unless I know. Can you look at me?"

She didn't move.

"Please."

Slowly, her head lifts.

"All you have to do is nod. Did that man hurt you?"

Liz shook her head.

"No? Okay. Does he remind you of the other person?"

She took a deep breath and tried to stop crying. "I don't remember."

"But there is something familiar?"

She nodded.

"Violet did some research and he wasn't here when you were hurt. Apparently, his mother lives out of town and has been sick."

"Okay. Tired."

He stood with her in his arms and then rested on the bed with her as his mind raced, wondering what is happening in the office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny pushed Arianna against the door of a hotel room and ravished her mouth before pulling back and admiring his handiwork. Her lips are slightly swollen and she looks a little dazed.

"This is your chance. You can walk out that door and not look back."

She bit her lip slightly as she shook her head no.

He steps backwards, deciding to test her. "Strip."

Without hesitating, she pulls off her shirt and he eyes her ample breasts. "Nice."

She smirks, gathering confidence as she kicked off her shoes and then pulled off her skirt.

"Turn around."

She does so, her legs quivering when he pushed her foot to get her to widen her stance. Slowly, he runs his finger down her spine, only stopping to play with the lace on her thong as he runs the tip along the inside.

"Johnny…"

"Shhhhhh."

He knows this is going to more than sex and that worries him because he's leaving, but he just didn't have it in him to pass this up, no matter what happens in the end. His lips brush against her skin as he started to build her suspense. Fisting her hair, he turned her head slightly and kissed the hell out of her as he grinded against her, making her moan.

She wonders if she'll even survive it as he suddenly jerks her backwards and then carries her to the bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Vinny gave the orderly his best glare.

"Look man, I don't want any trouble. I've worked here for years and I like my job. I don't know why she freaked out."

Vinny's eyes went to Violet who nodded and then back to the man. "I need you to stay away from her for now. She needs to get stronger so she can tell us what it is that upset her. Maybe you look like the man who attacked her." The man was average looking and nothing special stood out.

"I agree. You like the night shifts better, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then we'll stick to those and you'll avoid her room. When she's ready, we'll have you come into a session."

"I'm sorry. I would never do anything to hurt her. I'll do whatever it is you need." He meant that sincerely.

"Thank you," Vinny said quietly.

The man left and Violet leaned forward.

"He's one of my best orderlies and is always respectful of the patients. I really don't think he had anything to do with her being hurt, but he represents something to Elizabeth and we're going to just have to be patient until she can tell us."

"I know. I just hate seeing her suffer."

"So do I, but she's a fighter. We're just going to have to believe in that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena smiles at Nikolas who is lying on the floor staring at nothing. "I thought you'd like an update on your handy work."

"Go away."

"Elizabeth is having a hard time. Just when she seems to come back, she's reminded of what you did and it's back to square one." Having a hidden camera in the room is definitely paying off.

Nikolas tried to swallow his anger. He just had to get out of there to save them. Whatever Helena did was set in motion and he just couldn't let them get hurt any further.

"I need you to know, that you'll never be normal again. I've done extensive brain washing on you, coupled with a drug treatment that will ensure that the Nikolas Cassadine Emily loved is dead. You'll never have her because you won't know what phrase may set you off. I planned well, breaking you down until you attacked one of your dearest friends."

Tears started to stream down his face. "I hate you so much. I'm going to kill you."

She grinned at the evil tone of his voice. "Now that is the spirit, but you'll never hurt me. I have too much control over you."

He laughed manically "We'll see about that. You should be very afraid. You may have ruined my future, but if it's up to me, you won't have one either and my wife will never have to worry about you again."

She sighed. "Oh, Nicolas, will you ever realize that teaming up with me is securing your future, not ending it? By the way, she's not your wife anymore. Paperwork was filed and your divorce was final last night. You're a free man. I printed it in the newspaper, so Emily should be finding out shortly that she is a divorcee."

"No!" he screamed as she laughed; his need to kill her pulsing through his veins.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Arianna stared at the ceiling, barely able to form a cohesive thought. Johnny had fucked her into submission, making her beg and writhe. It was hot, rough, and amazing. Yeah, she could get quite addicted to him and he knew it. What she didn't know is that he felt the same way too.

He slid into the bed next to her. "Any regrets?"

She turns and looks at him incredulously. "No—you?"

"None."

"Good. When can we do this again?" She will take whatever time she can with him.

"In about five minutes."

Her laughter fills the room. God, she can't wait to turn the tables on him and make him beg.

"We have all night and morning. I'll have to check in of course."

"Okay."

"Arianna, I hope you like frequent flyer miles."

She grins. "Don't want to give me up?"

"No."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jax dialed his phone. It is 7:00 a.m. in California, so he took the chance that Emily will be awake.

"Hello?"

"It's Jax."

She smiled as she poured Jason's coffee and then handed it to him. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I hope all is well with you and the baby?"

"We're fine and Elizabeth is back."

Jax grinned. "Really?"

"Yes, she's barely talking, but she's interacting with everyone. We're about to take Cam for a visit."

"Well that is great news. I'm glad she's getting better."

"Me too."

"Emily, there's no easy way to tell you this."

Jason curiously watched his sister plop into a chair.

"That good, huh?"

"There was an announcement in the paper. Apparently, Nikolas has divorced you."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Leasemom – Vinny is the guard. I didn't mention the orderly's name and that is the person that Liz was spooked by. * Guest – I stated in beginning of last chapter she wasn't raped. Helena lied to Nikolas to control him. In the beginning, Emily tells Jason that Liz wasn't raped, just beaten. Thank you for reading and glad you like it!

The only thing that Elizabeth doesn't remember is the person who did the beating. She knows she wasn't raped. Most of her focus has been not remembering the person to protect her and Cam.

Chapter 11

Emily's mouth dropped open and closed several times.

"Emily?'

She touched her heart. "I'm here."

"I'm sorry. It was based on abandonment," Jax said.

Tears stung her eyes as she tried to understand it. "I don't even know what to say."

Hearing her voice break made him want to really hurt Nikolas. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No. You've done so much. I just need to cry and yell."

"Will you call me later? I really need to make sure that you're okay."

"I will. Thank you for telling me."

She put the phone down and Maria took Cam into the bathroom to wash him up.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Nikolas divorced me."

"What?"

She wiped at her face. "Apparently, I abandoned him. Can you believe that?"

Jason sighed. "I'm sorry." He stood and held his arms out and she quickly embraced him.

"I love him so much, but it has been so hard because he hurt me and I didn't know what to do with that."

"If Helena has messed with his head, he could be dangerous, Emily. I'm sorry you're hurt…"

"But you think it's for the best." She pulled back. "I've been concentrating so much on Elizabeth and Cam, that I've been avoiding my problems with Nikolas. I've tried so hard to make things work, even though I knew they were spiraling out of control. His moods were all over the place and I knew Helena had done something. I hate that she has screwed up my life and I'll do anything to protect my child. If that means shutting out Nikolas, then I will."

"I'll help you do whatever you want."

"Thank you. Right now, I want to take Cam to see his mommy." She doesn't want to focus on it because it hurts too much.

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jax hung up the phone, happy with the plans he had put into action. The man he had hired to take away Helena's winery business had come through in a pinch. He had never hacked another person's company before, that was the only way it could be done without getting caught. Helena had been very calculating about how many shares could be offered to the public. His contact had been buying up shares for several days, hoping she wouldn't catch on. The business made a lot of money for Cassadine Industries and he wondered if he should keep it. Eventually, Helena will find out that he was the one who pilfered her company, but not for a while. It was the only way he could think of to get back at her for what she had done to Emily and Elizabeth. The man had already released a huge chunk of shares so that Jax could start purchasing more Cassidine Industries stock as well. That had to be done more discreetly and would take time. While he would have liked to have given Emily the news about Nikolas in person, he didn't want to risk blowing their cover, so he is helping in the only way he knows how, using his skills as a corporate radar to do some damage. Hopefully, Emily will understand that he couldn't just let it go.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth's eyes tracked Jason as he carried Cam into the room. Her eyes pricked with tears as she realized how much time had gone by since she last told the little boy that she loved him.

"Hi mommy," Cam said.

"Hi."

He grinned and practically leapt out of Jason's arms.

"Hold on, buddy." Jason lowered him onto Elizabeth's lap and the mother and child clung to each other.

"Missed you," he said softly.

"I love you and missed you so much."

Cam buried his head into her neck and gripped her shirt. "Never leave again."

"I'm so sorry. I'll try not to." Her voice broke as she cried.

Emily grabbed her hand. "He's fine and you have a lot of drawings to look at. He likes to color."

Liz smiled through her tears. "I can't wait to see them."

Cam patted her face. "You come home with us?"

"Not yet. Mommy is trying to get better, but I promise I will try my best so I can come home soon."

He resumed his hugging position as Liz rubbed his back. It was almost overwhelming her making that promise, but she is determined to come through for him.

A nurse entered the room. "Elizabeth, you have an appointment with Dr. Turner in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks."

Liz and Jason's eyes connected. "Jason, if there is something you need to do, then you can leave and come back. I'll probably be with the doctor for at least an hour."

He didn't want to go.

"I'll be okay. They'll call if I need you." She didn't want him to think he had to watch her every minute.

"I don't mind waiting. I know you're strong, but it's just something I need to do. I'll make some calls while you're gone, but I'm not leaving."

Emily fought a smile as she watched Liz ramble in her head and then their gaze locked.

"What?" Liz asked.

"I'd give you a lot more than a penny for your thoughts."

"Very funny."

"I missed you."

Liz averted her gaze. "Me too."

"Maria is going to take Cam on a play date with his friend Mason. He'll be back later," Jason explained. He had thought it best to make the first meeting a little shorter to give her some space and it would show Cam that his mommy will still be here when he returns.

"Okay."

Cam hugged his mommy and looked at her apprehensively over his shoulder as Maria led him to the hallway.

"I promise that I'll talk to you when you get back," Liz said.

He smiled and then practically skipped into the hallway.

Liz stood. "I guess it's time," she said acknowledging the nurse in the doorway who smiled. Everyone on staff is very happy that she is talking.

Jason grabbed her hand and squeezed and then Liz took a deep breath and left the room. His attention turned to his sister. "About Nikolas…"

Emily closed her eyes. "I'm so beyond hurt. How can he do this to me?"

"You said he wasn't the same as before. I'm sorry, Emily. I know you loved him."

Her eyes brimmed with tears and Jason hugged her tightly.

"You're going to be okay."

"I have to be. This baby is depending on me."

"I'll help you the best I can."

She took a deep breath and then retreated. "I know that you want to, but I need to do this. I don't want to depend on you for everything."

"I know you wouldn't take advantage, but I'm worried about you."

"I'm sad, but I can't stay in that place. I've been mourning him since I got here because somewhere inside I knew it wasn't going to end well."

"Promise me that you will come to me if you need help."

"I will."

"Where are you going to live?"

"I don't know. I suppose I could go back to the mansion or stay in the cottage." The only good thing to come out of this is that she can leave Windemere behind.

"I don't think Monica would mind."

"For now, I just need to focus on Elizabeth, Cam, and this baby."

"Okay. I'll let it go."

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth sat across from Violet who couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm so happy to interact with you and I know Jason, Emily, and Cameron are glad to have you back too."

Liz shifted uneasily. "I missed them. Look, I know you want me to talk, but the truth is that I don't remember him specifically."

"I think your mind is shutting off what happened. It's a survival mechanism. After your history, I know it's hard confronting what happened, but Elizabeth, if you do, you'll be free."

Liz stared at the floor. "I'm scared."

"Of just him or is there something else too?"

Her arms folded around her body. "What if I leave them again? I don't want to, but I could if it gets to be too much. And then there is Jason, suppose he takes off? Emily shouldn't be worried so much about me because she's pregnant and Cam… I think I did more damage thinking I was protecting him when I was really hurting him. I did the same thing to Cam that Jason did to me."

"You fought to come back for your son. Jason's presence just helped you move forward faster. Speaking of which, I watched that man ache for you. He loves you, Elizabeth. I have no doubt of that and he's not going anywhere. Even if he did, I'd hunt him down."

Liz almost smiled.

"You didn't fail your son because you had a breakdown. In fact, him seeing you fight back after someone hurt you will teach him about survival, and you are a survivor, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth averted her gaze. The pain feels like it's consuming her and she doesn't know how to make it stop. Even though she wasn't raped, there was something inside her that told her that remembering who did it would hurt almost as badly. It was one time that she wished she had Jason's super power to just turn off his emotions.

"Tell me what you are feeling."

"It's mostly pain and anger. I want to scream, but I feel like I don't have the voice to do it. Bruises and cuts heal, but the scars…they last forever."

"Even scars can start to fade, but they won't if you don't take care of the wound. Are you willing to try to deal with what happened that night?"

"I don't have a choice. I can't live like this. I'll do what I have to, but just don't ask me what he looked like because for now, my mind has blocked it out and I'm not ready yet."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason waited for Elizabeth to come back as Emily napped on the bed. She looked fragile after the talk about Nikolas and he was worried.

"She looks tired even though she's sleeping."

His head jerked towards the sound. "Is that how you feel?"

Liz nodded and then stood in front of him. Their eyes locked and after a minute, he opened his arms and she slid onto his lap.

"When you woke up, how did you deal with the pain?"

"The anger ate me up. I couldn't shut it off and so I yelled at everyone and was a brat. I think I just wanted them to feel what I felt, not realizing that losing their son in a blink of an eye hurt almost as bad. It was overwhelming and tiring. I'm surprised that I didn't do more damage. Is that how you feel? Do you want to lash out?"

"Maybe, but what I really want is to pretend it didn't happen and go back to my life in Port Charles."

"I'm sorry."

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

"If you need to talk to Sonny, go ahead."=

"No, it's not him. He doesn't have my number."

"Really?"

Jason chuckled because of the bewildered look on her face. "Really. My location is blocked." He fished it out and looked down. "Johnny is just letting me know that Cam is on the way back."

"I still can't believe that you're here." She inhaled the smell of his leather jacket. "Do you think you could get a hold of a motorcycle?"

He grinned. "I think I can manage that."

"I could really use a ride."

"Consider it done."

"Thanks."

Elizabeth gazed at Emily who had stirred in her sleep. "Is she eating?"

"Not as much as I'd like her too."

"I'll talk to her."

Jason kissed her head. "She got bad news about Nikolas. He divorced her."

"What!"

"I know. She found out earlier."

Liz didn't say anything more, so Jason just rubbed her back.

Cam ran into the room. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Liz smiled and slipped off Jason's lap. "Hi Cam." When she knelt he rushed into her arms. "Did you have fun?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yes. I like Mason."

"Well, I'm glad you found someone to play with."

"We played on the swings in his backyard and we fed the ducks."

"Ducks?"

His head bobbed. "There's a pond."

"Very cool."

Emily sat up and swung her legs off the bed. "Maria's sister cooks, so she's going to drop some food off."

Cam clapped.

Jason is surprised when Cam tries to climb onto his lap, but helps him.

Liz sat next to Emily as Cam chatted away to Jason. After a few minutes, Liz grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry about Nikolas."

Emily sighed. "Me too. Lucky left the day Jason showed up."

"I was wondering where he was. We broke up."

"He told me. I'm sorry."

"It was for the best." It hurt that he left, but she just didn't want to give Lucky another thought.

There is so much Emily wants to say, but she decides to wait.

"I'm sure you have questions."

"I can wait for the most part, but can I just ask if you spoke to Lila?"

Liz nodded.

Emily smiled. "I knew that she would help."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Arianna strolled into the house.

"So…," her mother said when her step-daughter came into view.

She blushed. "Hey, mom."

Isabella patted the cushion next to her. It had taken a while for Arianna to call her mom, so she cherished it every time and appreciated their friendship. "Your father wanted to eat breakfast with you. I covered, but it will probably go over better if you talk to him about Johnny."

Arianna groaned. "Do I have too?"

"Yes. I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because you're very compassionate and you'll never be satisfied with just having sex."

"I know. I can't explain it, but I really like him. He's funny and sweet."

"And good in bed…"

She blushed again. "Yeah."

"It's quite enticing, isn't it?" The danger and good looks are a sexy combination.

Arianna laughed. "Did dad seduce you too?"

"Yes."

"Johnny is a good guy. You don't have to worry about me."

"What happens when he leaves?"

"We'll take turns visiting each other and then if it gets serious, we'll make a decision."

Isabella grabbed her hand. "Just tread lightly with your father because you're all he has left of your mom. It will be hard on him to see you leave the nest."

Arianna groaned.

"I know. I don't want you to make a decision to not engage because of his feelings. I'm just asking you to be mindful."

"I will. I love him and this family. Johnny could be more and we want to see where it leads."

"Are you using protection?"

Arianna rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom."

"Good. Just be careful with your heart."

Arianna kissed her on the cheek. "Always."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena picked up her phone. "Good news?"

"Yes. She's back."

"Perfect! Now we can move on to stage two." Elizabeth engaging again is just what Helena needs.

"Do you think he'll cooperate?"

"I do. He knows he needs to focus on Emily."

"Good. I have some bad news."

She sipped on some wine. "Go ahead."

"Someone bought a considerable amount of shares of the winery."

She gripped the arm of her chair. "What are you saying?"

"It probably will be gone within twenty-four hours."

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know. Somehow, there was a glitch and shares were released."

She scowled. "I want to know who dared come up against me like this."

"I already have someone on it."

She tossed her phone onto the table. This would not do. Whoever it was better start running, because she plans on making them suffer.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Paul almost threw his stapler. Every time more information was discovered, it looked like Helena had taken revenge on him by having his wife killed and he wanted to rip her head off for it. The guilt he felt ate away at him and he would give anything to have let Helena take the company so his wife would be alive, but then...

Isabella slowly entered the office. "What's wrong?"

He motions for her to close the door.

She is used to his occasional moodiness, but she could tell this was different. Without further word, she sat across from him and waited for him to start.

"I think Helena killed Ari."

"Oh."

"I just—if I had just given her what she wanted—"

"—she'd still be here."

"Yes." He didn't want to hurt her, but Arianna suffered so much after the loss of her mom.

"I get it. Arianna would have her mother and you'd have your wife."

"True, but I do love my current one."

"I know that, but you can't go back and change things. You did what you felt was right and from what you have told me, I don't think Ari would have had it any other way."

He wiped his hand over his face. "Going after her could be dangerous."

"If you don't, could she strike again?"

"It would probably be against Elizabeth and Emily this time."

"They've been through enough. Do you want us to go away?" It wouldn't be the first time that she had to and she knew the drill and accepted it as a part of her life.

"Not yet, but it may be necessary."

"Then I'll do whatever you ask."

It is that kind of loyalty and trust that made him fall in love with her and he appreciates how lucky he is to find two great loves in his lifetime. "Come here."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest – Sorry you don't care for Johnny/Arianna. I don't really write Nadine because I just don't like her and only include Emily when necessary because she just annoyed me. I have done Emily with Johnny before (I think), so I'm sure they will be in a future story. I get bored writing the same couples, so I try to switch it around or introduce new characters to give me more challenges so it doesn't get old for me.

Chapter 12

Isabella sat on Paul's lap and he warmly embraced her.

"I got lucky. I found love twice and I'll never take you for granted."

She kissed him reverently and when she pulled back, their gaze locked. "What?"

"Where was my daughter last night?"

Her laughter filled the room. "You'll find out soon enough."

"It's Johnny O'Brien, isn't it?"

"Will you kill him if I say yes?"

His head fell back against the chair. "She wouldn't forgive me if I did." Strong-willed didn't begin to fully describe his daughter. "He has no idea what he's in for."

She grinned and then jumped up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Johnny opened the door. "Oh, I'm sorry. I can come back."

Isabella shook her head. "No. It's okay. I was just leaving." She kissed her husband and brushed by Johnny. "Good luck."

His gaze followed her for a second, wondering what she meant, and when he turned back, he was met with a glare.

"Have a seat."

Paul took out a gun and placed it in between them.

Johnny's brow rose and then he took a deep breath. "I like your daughter and she likes me."

"And?"

"We are dating. I didn't want you to find out another way which is why I stopped by."

Paul stared at the gun and then back at the younger man in front of him. "I think you know how this conversation goes. She is my little girl and I'd do anything for her. If you mistreat or hurt her, they'll never find the pieces. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good." He handed Johnny a piece of paper. "That is surveillance taken this morning. Helena is alive and well in Russia."

"The man next to her is Nikolas, her grandson."

"So, he is helping her?"

"We think that she has brainwashed him."

"If my men come up against him, they may have to kill him."

Johnny sighed. "If possible, can you take him alive?"

"I can try."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth is perched on Jason's lap. Their eyes are closed as Violet watches from the doorway. Emily took Cam home and Liz already missed him.

"Elizabeth, if you don't want to answer, you don't have too, but where were you?"

She takes a shaky breath, making him grip her tighter. "After I was raped, I created this little world I could retreat to when it got too much to handle."

"Describe it for me."

A slow smile appears on her face. "There are fields of lilies as far as the eyes can see in every color. I have a favorite bench, like you have at the docks, that overlooks the ocean and the sun always warms my skin. I also have a favorite tree that I like to sit under. It's beautiful."

"It sounds like it."

"You were there."

"How?"

"I kept seeing you by the tree. I couldn't see features, just a shadow that would fade away."

His eyes fill with tears. He isn't always the most visual person, but he could picture it.

"Gramps said that you appeared to show me I was safe. Perhaps, my mind was letting you in."

"Gramps?"

"I had some visitors that told me that you were here and that I needed to go back."

"Who else?"

"Zander—"

He frowned. "Seriously?"

She slightly smiled. "Yeah. He was my reminder of Cameron."

Violet took some notes.

"My dad showed up and I punched him."

Violet and Jason both perked up, realizing that her episode was caused by him.

"Did you tell him how you felt?"

"Yes, and then I made him leave."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Lila was there."

Jason sucked in a ragged breath.

"She was so beautiful and she was walking. She misses you and gave me a message for Edward."

A tear rolled down his face.

"You know, back then, I even wrote a poem about my special place."

"Do you remember it?"

"Yes. I've never shared it with anyone."

"You don't have too."

"No, I want to." She took a deep breath.

"When life is bad and I'm feeling low,

I go to where the lilies grow.

Where flowers bloom all year long

And Nightingales sing magical songs.

No one can touch me, there is not fear,

Only love and laughter—no more tears.

I go to where the lilies grow and everything is good."

A strangled noise flew from Jason's mouth and he started to cry, shocking her as she pulled away from him and then grabbed his face.

"Jason…"

He squeezed his eyes shut further as he tried to quell his emotions. The fact that she had to find a place to escape because her life had overwhelmed her so much just killed him. She had been through too much pain in her short life and he ached for her. All his feelings of helplessness just came pouring out.

She leaned forward and gently kissed him softly on his forehead, down the bridge of his nose and then along the path his tears fell until he quieted, realizing just how deeply he cared for her.

Violet had to wipe tears away herself. They were slaying her.

Once he quieted, she spoke as her worried eyes locked with his.

"Was the poem that bad?"

He looked at her incredulously. "There was nothing bad about it."

"Talk to me."

He wiped at his face and took a deep, cleansing breath. "I hate that you were traumatized so much that you had to even create that world, no matter how beautiful it is, but I need you to know there is nowhere that you can go out there," he said pointing to the window, "or in here," his finger pressed against her temple, "where I can't reach you. We are connected and—" His voice broke again and he shifted uncomfortably as he struggled with his words.

"It's okay. Let me be here for you."

He leaned his forehead against hers. Even though her world had been blown apart, she is still trying to take care of him. "You—I need you to find that happy place here, with the people who love you."

Her eyes began to tear. The fact that Jason is so intent on being by her side and cares so much blows her mind. "I want you to be happy too."

"You make me happy, Elizabeth. Always."

Her head began to shake from side to side. "Oh Jason, I'm so damaged."

"Well, then so am I. We'll just have to be damaged together until we figure it out."

She smiled through her tears. "I don't know what I did to deserve your devotion, but okay."

"By just being you…"

Violet smiled at their commitment and then walked back into the hallway. Her relationships had never been so profound and she had to admit, watching them was making her want to find a good man.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny walked into the house and found Emily softly crying as she sat on the couch, looking at her wedding picture. "Em…"

"Hey," she said as she wiped some tears away.

"You need a hug?"

She nodded and he sat next to her and put his arm around her when her head fell against him. "He's an asshole."

"He was my asshole."

"You can do better and you will."

"I think I'm done."

"Don't say that. You're such a great person, not to mention beautiful. You're going to be a great mom. You tried to make it work with Nikolas, but it's hard fighting someone like Helena."

"I just hurt everywhere."

He pulled her onto his lap and let her cry it out as he tried to sooth her. "I'm sorry that he hurt you, but you're going to be fine. This baby is going to look just like you."

"You don't know that," she whimpered.

"You're just going to have to trust me. She's going to look just like her mom."

"She?"

"Yes. It's a girl."

She shook her head and looked up at him. "You're crazy."

He grinned and then wiped a tear away. "I know it hurts right now, but it will get better."

"Have you ever had your heart broken?"

"Yes."

"It sucks."

He couldn't help it and laughed and soon she was too.

"Thank you, Johnny."

"Any time."

She jumped up. "I have to pee. My bladder is shit now."

His laughter rang in the air as she scurried away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat on the edge of Liz's bed. "I don't want to leave."

His thumb brushed over her hand as their gazes locked.

"Part of me wants to tell you not to go, but I need to show myself that I can do this without leaning on you too heavily."

"I understand."

"Do you?"

He closed his eyes. "Yes. It will drive me crazy, and I'll probably call the guard to check on you a hundred times."

She chuckled. "Is it Johnny?"

"Right now, it's Vinny, but Johnny will be here in about an hour."

"Okay."

He went to the door and invited Vinny into the room.

She studied him for a moment. He is Italian and has a boyish face, but lots of muscle.

"Hello Ms. Webber. I'm Vinny and I want you to know that besides the scary night nurse, no one will get past me."

Liz slightly smiled. "Good to know."

"And if you have any midnight cravings, I can call someone and get it delivered."

Her smile grew wider. "I do like chocolate."

"I will keep that in mind." He stepped into the hall.

"He's nice."

"Yeah. He's good."

"So, he has the Jason Morgan seal of approval?"

He smirked.

"Go, you have things to do like find a motorcycle for us to ride."

He shuffled towards the bed and then leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back in the morning."

"See you later."

He squeezed her hand. "See you later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An hour later, Johnny showed up and found Elizabeth sitting in bed, staring at a sketchpad.

"I'm here, so now you have some inspiration."

She smiled. "Hi, Johnny."

"And, I have a present."

He handed her a bag and she quickly opened it and her eyes grew big. When Vinny had texted him, he knew what he had to do.

"Thank you!" She took out the box and opened it and then sniffed the candy before popping a piece into her mouth and groaning. "So good."

"There's more where that came from."

"Is there a stipulation in there?"

He nodded and sat in a chair. "Yup."

She picked up another piece. "I'm listening."

"You keep my boss smiling, and I will keep the chocolate coming."

"Deal!"

"Good, I'm glad you agreed to my terms."

She shook her head. "I don't remember you being so saucy."

"Saucy? Hmmm. Jason doesn't do silly or funny normally, so that kind of spurs me on."

"I'm worried about him."

"He's quiet as usual, but I think you coming back took a lot of pressure off him."

She put the bag down. "And Emily?"

"She is upset, but she's strong and will be fine. I think she just needs some time to let Nikolas go in her heart."

"Yeah. Gosh, I just remembered I forgot to ask Jason something."

"About?"

"Sam."

Johnny cringed. "Oh. I think you should hear that from him, but you have nothing to worry about."

"Really?"

"No."

"Okay."

Johnny suddenly stood. "I think I hear Nurse Ratchet."

Liz shook her head. "She's not that bad."

"Please… I think her biceps are bigger than mine and she's probably packing."

Liz laughed and then covered her mouth when the nurse entered the room and Johnny brushed past her.

"What's in the bag?"

The women stared each other down.

"Do I really have to tell you that?"

"We do have some rules around here."

"So, are you implying that I have illegal contraband?"

The nurse crossed her arms and tried not to smile, but Liz caught the amusement in her eyes. "I won't know until I see it." It was nice that Elizabeth is being a little playful.

Liz's eyes devilishly lit up. The nurse always reminded her of Epiphany in spirit. She is short, slightly plump, with hazel eyes and cropped, reddish-brown hair. "Well, you're going to have to get a search warrant and even than you'll have to pry this bag from my cold, dead hands."

"Hmmmph. It's nice to have you back, Webber."

Liz finally smiled. "Want to play a joke on Johnny?"

The nurse, whose name is Harriet, grinned. "Is the Pope catholic?"

"Last I checked. I wasn't away for that long. I need you to just play along with me."

"Okay."

Liz cleared her throat. "What! You can't take away my chocolate."

"I can and I will!"

Johnny frowned and moved closer.

"Give me that box! I need to make sure there is no liquor in it."

Liz almost chuckled. "Never!" She stood and Harriet moved closer.

"Do not make me call security!"

Johnny rushed into the room. "What the hell are you doing?"

Liz and Harriet had their hands on the box and tugged back and forth.

"Johnny, can't you do something guardly and make her go away?"

Harriet's mouth dropped open. "Did you just put a hit out on me?" All the staff assumed the guards had something to do with Paul.

"If you don't get your hand off of my b—"

Johnny grabbed Elizabeth who squealed and put her behind him. "You need to back off. I don't want to hurt you."

Harriet put her hands on her hips. "You really think you could take me, pretty boy?"

"Did she just call me pretty boy?"

"Yup. I heard her," Liz said from behind him.

"If the shoe fits…"

Johnny's mouth fell open. "First, I'm not pretty, and second, there is no way in hell that I'm letting you have her chocolate."

Liz started to giggle and then Harriet couldn't help it and laughed.

Johnny glared as he took a step to the side. "Did I just get played?"

Liz nodded as she laughed. "What were you going to do, shoot her?"

"It was better than Jason shooting me."

Harriet shook her head and started to leave. "Glad you're back, Elizabeth." When she had shown up to visit Emily, she was always smiling and Cam is so cute. It had killed her when she found out about the attack.

"Thanks, Harriet."

Johnny put his hands on his hips. "I'm never going to live this down."

"She has your number, O'Brien."

Johnny couldn't help it and smiled and wished Jason could have seen everything that went down, but he is sure he will be happy to know that Elizabeth seems more like herself.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason dialed Violet's number and she answered on the third ring, swearing up a storm. He chuckled when she dropped the phone and then cursed again.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Turner, it's Jason Morgan."

She juggled the phone before holding it against her cheek, flushing red as she realized he had heard her cursing and then tried to gain her composure. "Hi, I'm so sorry. I just stubbed my toe."

"Is it broken?"

She could tell he was trying not to chuckle. "It feels like it."

"Should I send for a doctor?"

Her eyes narrowed. "And your sister said you had no sense of humor."

"She lied, I go on tour next month."

Violet grinned. "Could this newfound humor be credited to Elizabeth Webber?"

"Probably."

"Is everything okay?"

"She is fine. It's me who is losing my mind."

She grabbed some frozen corn from the freezer and then hobbled back to the couch and put the bag on her foot. "Talk to me."

"You're at home aren't you?"

"Yes, but I wasn't doing anything."

"If we talk right now, I'm paying you for it."

"Okay, we'll discuss it tomorrow. Now, what's eating you?"

He sighed. "I know you were there today and heard what Elizabeth and I said to each other."

"I did. Are you happy about it?"

"Yes and no. It was hard to hear."

"But at the same time, she trusted you with something very personal."

"True. I don't know what to do with all of my feelings. I feel like I'm about to explode." He needed to hurt whoever attacked Elizabeth make him bleed. "I don't know how to feel worthy of her. God! Suppose I hurt her again without meaning to? I just—I can't be reason she goes to that place again."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – rofl re: ego check. He's thinking more along of the line of her getting hurt by his enemies which could be as traumatic. The session continues…

Sorry, it's an insane day at work. I can't proofread, so sorry.

Chapter 13

"Jason, you're not going to be able to control everything even though you are used to doing just that. Elizabeth's feelings are going to be all over the place until she feels more stable. All you can do is be there when she needs you. And as for your feelings of worth, that is you choice. You can't change the past or undo any hurts, all you can do is try to live your life the way you think you're meant to live it. You either embrace your choices and your job and move forward, or change."

"Leaving my job would be very difficult. It would probably require that I move away and I'd have a target on my back."

"Then how can you make it work without leaving? How can you do your job and feel like you are the man that Elizabeth deserves?"

The pain inside him became a dull ache, reminding him with every breath that he is a killer and Cam and Elizabeth deserve better.

"You told me that Elizabeth accepts you the way you are."

"She does, for the most part. I don't think she'd want to subject Cam to the violence though. Maybe she has more faith in me then I do myself."

"Do you think that Elizabeth sees herself from your perspective?"

"Probably not."

"And how are you going to convince her to see her worth?"

"I guess I'll encourage her and keep telling her how great she is."

"Do you need her to tell you that?"

He blew out a harsh breath. "I don't think I'd believe her. Facts are facts."

"You seem hell-bent on thinking that you're bad, but from my vantage point, a bad man wouldn't have put his life on hold to run after his sister to make sure she is okay and try to save the woman he loves nor would he care as much as you do. You have to somehow believe that your actions don't define you, that you deserve to be loved and happy."

"I want all of that, but I'm just scared that the darkness that surrounds me will shut out all the light and destroy all of us."

"You know, you seem like a man who doesn't live in the future; who stays in the present."

"I usually do."

"Then maybe you should do it now, because you can't control the future and all your what if's suck."

Jason smiled. "Nice."

Violet took a sip of her wine. "You think you can handle some more truths?"

"Maybe."

"You can't put a hit out on me."

"I promise."

"Okay, now, I think that you're always waiting for the other shoe to drop. In your mind, something always goes wrong, so you focus on that and ultimately, I think you invite it in."

He remained silent as he thought about her statement.

"That's really sad. Elizabeth probably bulldozed into your life and she had the brightest light you had ever seen, and like a moth to the flame you followed her, probably made excuses to run into her just so you could be around because she made you feel things you thought you had buried. Instead of looking at all the bad, why don't you concentrate on Elizabeth and Cam? You have a chance to get everything you ever wanted. Make it work because you would be a fool to run in the opposite direction."

"You're right. I don't want to run. I used to say that Elizabeth has everything to lose by being with me, but the truth is I would too. I'll try to be more positive and take safeguards too and be a better man going forward. There's no way I can go back to running away."

"I'm glad to hear that because you and Liz deserve some happiness. We're done here. You both are going to try and see yourself through the eyes of the other until you embrace your inner selves and realize that despite all the crap you've been through, together you are love."

"I like the sound of that. Thank you for listening."

"Anytime, it's going to be a battle for Elizabeth and it will be for you too. You have inner demons you need to quell and I'm sure some living ones too."

"Yeah."

"I can get you some holy water."

He chuckled. "I may take you up on that."

"We can put it in a squirt gun."

He laughed. "Francis would love you."

"Who is Francis? Is he hot?"

Jason made a strangled noise and she cracked up.

"He's a little leaner than me, Italian, and can dance."

"Sounds really nice."

"If you're ever in New York…"

"Is the, Jason Morgan matchmaking?"

"I'll deny it if asked."

She grinned. "I have a conference there in a few months."

"Then I'll put in a good word for you."

"You rock. Now, I need to go get another frozen veggie bag out of my freezer for my big toe and get some more wine."

"You were drinking while you were dissecting my life?" Jason teased.

"Damn right I was. Have you ever stubbed your toe?"

"Uh, no."

She shook her head. "Later."

"Bye."

He heard her curse as she tried to stand and smiled.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth went outside in a little garden they had out back and inhaled deeply. It had been so long since she had gotten some fresh air. She couldn't shake a feeling that this wasn't over, that the man who had hurt her is waiting to strike again. Her arms curled around her body as she moved forward and then hearing some steps behind her, she whirled towards them.

"Hey."

Her arms dropped to her side. "Hey."

"You okay?"

His brow was scrunched and she saw something in between fear and guilt in his eyes. She nodded.

"Can I walk with you?" Jason asked.

"Yeah."

They moved forward until they reached a bench and sat next to each other. Jason held out his hand and she gripped it.

"I know I've hurt you in the past and I can't go back and fix that, but I plan on trying to be the friend you need me to be going forward."

She gazed into his eyes and saw the sincerity.

"I'm damaged too, Elizabeth. I—I'm not sure how to get my brain to stop thinking a certain way, but I need you to know that I'll try my best to be a better man for you."

"I don't want you to change for me."

"I need to do this for us. I can't continue to live like this anymore. I think we can help each other heal."

"Jason, can you tell me about Sam?"

After a moment of shocked silence, he began to talk. "I was never with her."

"What?"

"I know. Sonny got her pregnant and didn't want to ruin his marriage with Carly."

Liz closed her eyes. "So, you agreed to pretend the baby is yours to protect Michael and Carly."

"Am I that predictable?"

"Yes."

"I—I'm an idiot. I just wanted something normal. Michael was everything to me, the only person at the time who loved me unconditionally for who I was in that moment. He had no reference of the bad things that I had done, he just saw me as the person who fed him and loved him. He helped me understand love and then Carly ripped him away from me and I think I've been searching for that ever since."

She laid her head on his arm. "Go on."

"Michael made me not feel bad about myself, like there was something good inside me when all I and most others could see was the bad. He was like Lila, although, I'm sure she didn't accept my job, she just didn't dwell on it."

"I understand, Cam made me feel all of that too. Even though he didn't come to me in the most ideal way, he was a gift and a chance for me to love and be loved wholly."

"Yeah, but he's yours. Michael wasn't mine and neither was Sam's baby. I let myself start to love the baby."

"And Sam?"

"I just wasn't into her. There was one time, while we were grieving the baby, Adela, that we kissed and it just didn't feel right. That was shortly before I came here. I left her a message and I left."

"So basically, she's probably still into you."

"I think so. I was a coward because she was already hurting so much that I didn't want to cause her more pain."

She smirked.

"What?"

"The big, bad enforcer didn't want to hurt someone."

He tried not to smile, but failed. "I hope that doesn't get out."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry."

He frowned.

"You lost another child. I know that was hard on you."

"It was."

"And now, here you are taking care of Cam and he's attached to you. Are you scared that I'm going to take him away?"

He was silent for a long moment. "Yes."

"I can't promise you anything right now regarding me. I just—I'm messed up, but I can whole heartedly say that I won't keep Cam from you."

"Don't make that promise to me, it would hurt too bad if something happens and you decide that my life is too dangerous."

"You're my safe place, Jason. I know you can't control the people around you, but you've been nothing but good to us and my son has had way too many disappointments. I happen to think he's better off with you in his life. We both are." She got up and started to pace. "You know what scares me?"

"What?"

"That I'll become someone you have to always save and you'll get tired of it."

He slowly stood. "Elizabeth, I don't see you as some perpetual victim."

"What if I'm never ready to be more than friends? How is that fair to you?" It was like all her insecurities were bubbling to the surface.

"Elizabeth, I waited for you this long, I can wait until you're ready. For now, you're my more than friend—no pressure. Do I want to eventually take it further? Yes, but I get that you need time and frankly, so do I?"

Her brow rose.

"I've been talking to Violet, trying to work through some of my issues."

"Really?"

"Yes. Besides, if we undo all of Lila's good work, she might haunt us forever."

Liz smiled. "We don't want that, although, maybe I wouldn't mind seeing her beautiful face all the time."

"Elizabeth, may I hug you?"

She is in his arms before he could even take a step towards her. It felt so good to feel his energy and strength. "Sometimes I wish that I could just stay just like this."

"I think you'd get hungry eventually."

She smiled at the way he thinks and decides to mess with him. "There are tubes for that, Jason."

"Ewww."

Her chuckle makes him smile.

"Is it a bad thing that I want you to hold me forever?"

"Not at all."

"Maybe we can bottle up your essence and call it Ode to Jason."

"Ewwww," Johnny's voice penetrates their cocoon.

Jason shoots him a look as Elizabeth's laughter fills the air.

"Leave it to you...," she says before pulling back.

"What? Have you ever been around him on a hot day stacking crates? Trust me, that ode would never sell."

A smirk emerges and she turns to face him. "I beg to differ. Johnny, didn't you know that human odor has certain pheromones that attract the opposite sex?"

First Johnny scrunches his nose and then he appears to drift off and Elizabeth giggles. "Lavender happens to be one of the things that turns men on. Maybe you should ask your girlfriend to wear it."

Johnny chuckles. "And just where did you learn all of this stuff?"

"You would be surprised to know all the things we talk about on a girl's night out."

Jason smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Everything looks good. I did my rounds and I'm working with Vinny with the new guards. Paul has increased their presence. There is one at the house at all times and two here, one on the inside and one on the outside."

"He has really come through for us."

"I want to meet him," Elizabeth said.

The men's attention went to her.

"I want to thank him for everything."

Jason nodded. "How about I arrange for dinner tonight and I'll invite them?"

Liz slightly smiled. The idea made her feel more normal. "I will agree if you can get me a few hour pass out of here?"

Johnny chuckled.

"I'll talk to Violet about it."

"Don't bother. I'm meeting with her in a few. I'll ask."

"Are you sure that you're up to it?"

"I'll be nervous because this place has been my haven, but I figured if I start getting used to leaving a little at a time and nothing happens, then I'll be more apt to want to leave permanently." It was going to take a little bit of time for her to feel at ease.

"Okay. I'll call them while you're at your appointment. We can eat at their house because it's well protected. You'll be safe there."

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

Her hand slipped into his and he gripped it for a second before she darted away.

"She's doing remarkably well," Johnny said.

"Yeah. She's a fighter."

"I'll make sure the guards are discreet when you leave so it doesn't scare her."

"Thank you, Johnny."

"By the way, Sonny wants to talk to you. I spoke to Francis earlier. There has been a new development in his life that he wants to tell you about."

"Great… Why do I have a feeling I'm going to hate it?"

Johnny laughed and they went back into the building.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Arianna slipped into a booth at a diner and waited. When she saw Emily she smiled as she stared at her belly.

"I know. I'm getting huge."

"You look great. Thanks for meeting me."

Emily sat and the waitress took her drink order. "I think I could eat a cow."

The woman smirked. "Then you've come to the right place."

After she left Emily turned her attention to Arianna. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I thought we should get to know each other a little, especially since we're around the same age."

Emily grinned. "You're a horrible liar."

Arianna laughed. "That bad?"

"Let me guess, Johnny is worried about me and thought I could use another friend."

"Yes, but I do like you and think we could do some damage together."

Emily chuckled. "I'm sure you are right. Maybe we'll have a girl's night out with Elizabeth when she's up for it."

"I would love that."

"I can't drink, but I can live through you vicariously."

"It's a deal."

"Now, what is up with you and Johnny?"

Arianna blushed.

"That good?"

They laughed.

"I always wondered."

Arianna's eyes grew big. "Did you have a crush on him?"

"Well, not exactly. I was married, but it didn't hurt to look."

"How well do you know him?"

"Um, we talk from time to time instead of flirting. He's complex, just like anyone in that business. I think the thing I like best is his sense of humor."

Arianna scrunched up her face and Emily could tell she wants to ask something.

"Go for it. Is this about sex?"

Arianna shifted uncomfortably. "Kind of."

"You can ask me anything."

"Well, Johnny is pretty dominant, but I want to flip the tables."

"You're just not sure how?"

When Arianna nodded, Emily grinned.

"What?"

"So, I have on occasion heard the guards talk when they didn't realize I was paying attention and they were going back and forth regarding guilty pleasures."

"Oh, please tell me what it is."

"The Brittany Spears video when she's in that school outfit."

Arianna snorted. "No way. I would have never guess that."

"He and Marco were pretty hot on that. So, dress up like her. I think that will render him shocked enough that you can do what you want, but it might also release the beast."

Arianna grinned. "You are the best."

"I aim to please." They ordered and chatted as they ate.

"You said that you were married—" Her question ended abruptly when she saw the look on Emily's face. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I just found out that he divorced me."

"Without you knowing it?"

"Yes. His grandmother is very dangerous and uses mind control. I'm sure she's behind it."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you going to do?"

Emily shrugged. "I'm not sure yet."

"Well, I think you should do some retail therapy."

"Really? What do you have in mind."

"Well, we could get some baby stuff and you can ship it home. And, you'll probably need more maternity close for you next trimester."

"True. I'm free today. What about you?"

"I'll make a call and we'll go."

Emily is excited. "I'll text Jason and let him know."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Thanks for your comments. There is so much going on in this story overall, so I'm just trying to keep my vision together lol.

Chapter 14

Elizabeth sat across from Violet.

"How are you doing today?"

"Good. I went into the garden. It was nice being outside."

"Well, that was a big step. How are you holding up?"

Liz crossed her legs. "I'm—some things are a little overwhelming, but I'm coping."

"Like what?"

"Jason—Cam, it's an adjustment."

"Cam is resilient. He has his mommy back and that is all that matters to him. I spoke to him on several occasions when he struggled."

"He probably thought I didn't want to be with him."

"He did, but everyone tried to explain that you were hurt." When Liz winced, Violet tried to reassure her. "There was no permanent damage done. You believe that, right?"

"I want to. I guess I have a lot of making up to do where he is concerned."

"Just spend time with him and he'll be fine."

"Tonight, well, I was wondering if you'd agree to give me a pass for a couple of hours to go to dinner with Isabella, Paul, Emily, Jason, and Cam."

"At a restaurant?"

"No, I don't think so anyway."

"Are you ready for that?"

"I want to thank them and I need some normal events in my life. Being in here is not normal."

"Okay. I'll agree to it. You are not a prisoner here. In fact, when you're ready, we'll talk about moving you back into the house and keeping our regular sessions here."

Liz squirmed a little bit. "I don't think I'm quite ready for that, but I think I will be soon. I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything."

"Let's talk some more about you and Jason. Why are you overwhelmed?"

"Have you met him?"

Violet chuckled. "He is a commanding presence."

"Jason Morgan is bigger than life. I just feel so out of sorts and I don't want to hurt him, but I'm just not ready to be his girlfriend intimately."

"Does he understand that?"

"Yes, but I don't know that he really gets that I might not be the same person I was. I don't feel the same."

"In what ways?"

"I feel more edgy, maybe the word is hardened. He has told me in the past that I was his light, but I just don't feel that lightness anymore and maybe I'll never get it back."

"Do you want to?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. To me, I haven't exactly drawn the best people to me being in that space."

"Maybe you shouldn't make that association because one thing doesn't necessarily reflect on the other."

"It's hard not to. I mean, I'm not some pure angle that is the epitome of good. I've made plenty of mistakes and I'm not a saint by any means. I had a child out of wedlock and got involved with men I shouldn't have."

"Does that include Jason?"

"If you asked most of Port Charles it does. The idea of us being together didn't have a lot of fans because of Jason's job choice."

"Does his choice bother you?"

"When I was single, I honestly didn't care. I just wanted him in my life. Without a doubt, I do love him and I know that I could fall in love with him if I let myself." It had been a long time since she allowed herself to go there.

"And now that you have Cameron?"

Liz made a tortured noise. "The part of me that hates being judged would say that I have to put Cameron's needs first and he doesn't deserve all the violence because he doesn't have a choice. Whatever I decide goes."

"But?"

"It's really not that black and white. What if Jason could love him like he deserves to be loved and be a really good dad? Do I say no to a relationship because of his job? What kind of mother would I be if the violence didn't give me pause?"

"And?"

She threw her hands up. "Maybe I need to stop worrying about being judged. Yes, we could get hurt because of Jason's job, but I've been raped and attacked, dealt with batshit crazy Helena Cassadine and none of that even involved Jason or his influence. Love is a risk. Right now, I need time to get my head on straight before I go there, but yes, I worry about the danger. I would be stupid not to because it comes with the package. I was kidnapped and almost taken out by a bomb because of it. I know the risks well. A lot of the danger stems because of the way Sonny runs things too. Part of Jason's identity is in that job. He did what he needed to do to survive and I plan on doing the same for better or worse and part of my survival depends on good friendships and I need him in my life. I'm not giving him up. We'll figure it out."

Violet slightly smiled. "Elizabeth, I'm going to ask you to do something very introspective."

"Okay."

"I need you to figure out what you liked about yourself and what you didn't—be honest. Write it down without judging it. What would you like to change and what do you want to keep? You have control over that and right now, you need to feel like you call the shots without outside interference."

"I think I can do that."

"Good. You're telling me a lot about how you are feeling by your statements. Part of this journey will be dissecting your personality and reactions and figuring out why you have reacted the way you do to past events. Why do you constantly feel judged? Are you unconsciously judging yourself all the time because you're scared of people coming down on you? I think once you truly spend some time thinking about this, you'll see that you gave other people way too much power over you without even realizing it. People can give their opinion all they want, but you don't have to listen or do what they request of you. It's your life. You can hear them out and then tell them that the decision is not theirs to make and they can either accept your choices or leave. I think that you bowed down because of abandonment issues."

"That's probably true. My parents didn't act like they wanted me and never even bothered to call when I was raped or hurt. Everyone was always telling me how I should live my life and I never fought for myself. I can tell you that is one thing that needs to change like yesterday. I'm done. I should have never gone back to Lucky. That ship had sailed and I let people convince me that I could get back what we once had when we both had become different people. I wasted time and put Cam in a position to love someone I wasn't in love with anymore. That was a huge mistake and I'm not doing it anymore. My friends and grandmother are just going to have suck it up and deal."

Violet smiled. "Good. You have to be true to yourself and that little boy."

"I'm looking forward to making that list."

"I'm glad to hear that. I believe you have enough to think about for today."

Liz stood. "Thanks for the furlough."

"I hope you enjoy yourself."

"I will." She felt like some of her fire had returned and she was glad to concentrate on bettering herself even though she knew she was going to have to face that night soon. Violet seemed to be helping her gather her strength in order to do it, so Liz is happy with the pace and will do what it takes to move forward.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny picked up his phone as he watched the kids play. "Hello?"

"It's me."

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"And Emily?"

Jason smirked. "She's doing well under the circumstances."

"You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

Jason almost rolled his eyes. "It's safer that you don't know the details. Johnny said something happened?"

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll just come out with it. I have a sister." Sonny chuckled when Jason groaned. "She's nothing like Ric."

"Are you sure about that?" Sonny had been a little hesitant to off his brother and Jason had basically said that he would walk out and never come back if he couldn't kill him for what he did.

"Yes. Mike is her father and she's really nice."

"Well, then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. When are you coming back? I'd like you to meet her."

"I don't know. I think it will be at least a month more."

Sonny grimaced. "That long?"

"Sorry, but there are a lot of things going on and I need to make sure Emily is safe."

"Okay. Hold on."

Carly grabbed the phone. "Jason?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where are you?"

"I can't tell you that."

She moved into the kitchen. "I miss you."

"How are the boys?"

"They are fine. When are you coming back?"

"I don't know. It will be a while."

"Is Emily okay?"

"She's fine. The situation just isn't safe. Carly, you can't tell anyone who I'm with."

"I know. I wouldn't endanger her."

"Thank you."

"Sonny's sister is nice. Courtney and I are besties."

He wasn't sure how to feel about that. "That's good. You need a female friend."

"I told her all about you."

"Carly…"

"Relax, you're going to love her."

"I'm fine just the way I am." If Carly knew that he is with Elizabeth, her brain would implode.

"I just want you to be happy, Jase."

"No, you don't."

Her hand went to her hip. "How could you say that?"

"Easily, you only want me happy on your terms. You've proved that enough in the past."

"I hope you're not talking about the Muffin."

He groaned.

"Honestly Jason, she was not good enough for you."

"Carly, she was plenty good enough. You were just jealous. I'm telling you right now, stay out of my personal life. I want nothing to do with Courtney and I could care less what you think of any future girlfriends. You don't get a say. Do you understand?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Jase."

"In Carly speak, that means I'm going to do what I want. I'm warning you now. If you act like you have in the past, we won't be friends anymore."

She sighed. "I didn't realize that you were so unhappy with me."

"I've changed a lot. Maybe I'm growing up."

"You were always grown up."

"Not really. Look, I have to go. Behave."

"Yeah, right…"

He smiled.

"I love you, Jase."

"I love you too." He just wasn't sure why anymore.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily smiled as Jason strolled towards her. The doctor is prepping her for the ultrasound. She and Arianna had done a little damage shopping and she actually really wanted a nap.

"Dr. Holbrooke, this is my brother, Jason."

She smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm glad that Emily has someone to lean on. Her blood pressure is a lot better and she has started to gain some weight."

Jason took his sister's hand just as the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. They smiled and the doctor continued.

"Do you want to know what you're having?"

"Yes."

"Alright, let's see if the baby will cooperate today."

She turned on the ultrasound machine and Emily bit her lip.

"Everything looks really great. Do you see this area right here? That is the baby."

Emily grinned as she squeezed Jason's hand.

"You're almost at six months. The baby is probably around two pounds at this point. Can you see the fingers?"

She pointed them out and Emily's eyes filled with tears. "Yes."

Jason could make out the outline of the baby. It was pretty incredible.

"Alright, let's see what you're having." After a minute or so, the doctor smiled. "Emily, it's a girl."

She laughed. "Johnny was right."

Jason groaned.

"You're doing just fine. We already took the tests we needed too, so I'll get back to you." She pressed a button and printed out a few pictures. "It's important that you keep your pressure stabilized. Are you walking?"

"Yes."

"Good." She cleaned off Emily's belly. "Do you have any questions?"

"No. We're good."

"Alright, if you think of anything, just call the office."

"Thank you."

Once she was gone, Emily squealed. "I'm so happy. I really wanted a little girl."

"I'm happy for you."

"Emily, you do realize that in another month, you won't be able to travel."

"Yeah, I know. I'm hoping we'll have some things resolved by then."

"If not?"

"Then I might have to go home or at least have mom come out here."

"We'll figure it out."

"I shipped some baby stuff to your penthouse. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine. I'll let Francis know."

She gave him a hug. "Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Isabella rushed around the dining room, preparing for their visitors. She is excited to meet Elizabeth and looks forward to getting to know her. Paul made all the arrangements to pick up their guests and get them to the house safely.

Arianna rushed into the room. "Johnny is coming too."

Her mom smiled. "What is that smell?"

"Oh, I decided to try this new lavender body spray. What do you think?"

"I like it and it's not too strong. You'll have to give me the name of it."

"I'll text it to you."

"Thanks."

Out in the car, Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"Relax, they'll love you. I like your outfit, by the way," Jason said.

She slightly smiled. Emily had bought her a green wrap dress. She finished off the look with some wedges. Due to the unpredictability of the spring weather, she held a light jacket on her lap. "Thanks."

They eased out of the car. Johnny is riding in another truck with Cam and Emily.

"I can't wait to meet Johnny's new girlfriend." Jason had given her the heads up.

"She's nice."

The door opened and Liz almost chuckled when she smelled lavender and Jason shot her a knowing look.

"Hi. You must be Elizabeth. I'm Arianna. Come in."

"It's nice to meet you. The house is lovely."

Isabella rushed to greet them. "Welcome. You look so pretty in green."

Liz smiled. "Thank you." Isabella was a force to be reckoned with and seemed very genuine. "I love your house."  
"Well thank you. It's a labor of love." She rattled off some Italian to a guard and he approached. "He'll take your sweater and hang it up."

"Thanks," Liz said before handing if off.

"Follow me. And Jason, it's nice to see you too."

"Likewise."

They went into the living room and sat.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Arianna asked.

Liz studied her for a moment. She is very pretty and could see why Johnny is interested. "Do you have soda?"

"I have diet coke."

"That would be perfect. I don't get that in the hospital and it sounds good."

"I totally understand. I'll be right back."

She didn't bother asking Jason what he wanted and soon she came back with a soda and a beer.

"Thanks," he said.

Isabella sipped some wine. "My son is going out of his mind waiting for yours."

Liz smiled. "I'm glad that Cam made a friend."

Mason came zipping around the corner and stopped when he saw the guests. "Hi, Jason!"

He smiled. "Hi Mason. Did you get the motorcycle I sent to you?"

Mason's eyes grew big. "Yes! I love it."

The adults laughed.

The door opened up and Cam ran inside and almost crashed into the couch.

"Slow down, buddy," Jason said before rustling his hair.

"Sorry."

"Come on, Cam!" Mason said before taking off with the Cam hot on his heels.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest – lol re: Courtho. I know she sucks. It's hard to do villains because for the most part they are people that Liason fans just abhor, but if someone fits in perfectly for what I need, I will use them. You'll just have to trust me. Eventually, they'll be going back to PC and there will be more twists. * Guest2 – Regarding timelines. I did say I was altering things. They never broke up because of Courtney on the show, it was the Sonny lie. Zander did happen and I believe I explained that in chapter 1 from Liz's POV. They'll discuss it more soon, but go back and read that one and you'll see the timeline changes.

Chapter 15

Paul entered the room. "Emily, welcome back."

She smiled and sat next to Elizabeth.

"Paul, this is Elizabeth."

He held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Liz smiled and shook his hand. "I've heard a lot about you." He is more handsome than she expected. The couple is gorgeous.

"All good I hope?"

"Yes."

"Well, I've heard a lot about you too and it was all good."

Jason reached over and offered his hand and she took it.

Johnny sat on the loveseat next to Arianna. "Hey."

She smiled and gripped his hand. "Hey."

"What is that smell?"

Liz almost snorted and Emily leaned closer to find out what was going on. When Liz told her, she chuckled.

"Lavender."

Johnny looked over at the two women laughing on the couch. "It smells nice."

"Thanks."

Paul grabbed a beer from their cook and Emily was handed some water. "I thought that maybe we could all sit outside. It's such a nice evening."

"I'd like that," Elizabeth said.

Paul smiled. She is very beautiful and he noticed the look of contentment on Jason's face. "Shall we?"

They went outside and Paul lifted his glass. "To family and friends and thanks that Elizabeth is on the road to recovery."

She blushed as they all touched glasses. "You're very kind."

"I believe Emily mentioned that you used to paint."

"I did, but I haven't for a long time."

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to try and sketch the gardens. It would get you out of the hospital to a safe place and the flowers are starting to bloom. I could hang it in my office so it reminds me of home. I'd pay you for your time of course. What do you say?"

Liz and Jason were quite surprised. "Wow, um, I think I'd like that."

"Well, you can always change your mind if you're not up for it."

She smiled. "It sounds like a great idea."

Jason slightly smiled at Paul, glad that his suggestion had made his girl happy. "I'll get you some supplies."

"I don't trust you."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Because you'll buy the most expensive things when I don't need all of that. How about I make a list and Emily and Johnny can go shopping."

Jason shook his head. "You hurt me to the core."

She giggled. "Drama queen."

He shot her a look as everyone laughed.

Arianna pulled Johnny towards the house. "We'll bring the placemats and stuff out here."

"Thank you," Isabella said.

They had a very nice wrought iron table outside and soon it is properly set up and Elizabeth slips further into the garden as Isabella follows.

"I have to say, that I just love this space. There is a pond just over there," she points and Elizabeth's eyes follow.

"It's so beautiful. I will love painting here."

"As long as you don't feel pressured, I look forward to seeing what you create."

Liz turns towards her. "Thank you for making my son feel so at home here. Maybe we can take turns visiting once we leave so they'll be lifelong friends."

"Oh, I would love that. You are always welcome here. Family is very important to us and we will consider you a part of it, if you'll allow us too."

Tears clouded Elizabeth's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It just—my family sucks and never really valued me and here, a practical stranger welcomes us with open arms. You don't know how much it means to me."

"May I?" Isabella asks holding out her arms.

Liz nodded and Isabella gave her a warm hug.

"I can't imagine what you've been through, but I can tell that you're a fighter. That is why I'm willing to have your back. Paul and Arianna lost her mom and I love them the best I can, but I can never take her place. I know that you'd rather your family fight for you, but sometimes that's not in the cards."

"Well, if you have my back, then I have yours too."

Isabella smiled. "Thank you. Besides, if you play your cards right and we end up having another kid, you might be right there in the running to be a god-parent."

Liz grinned. "Are you trying?"

"Yes. I'm getting older and Mason is at a good age. I wasn't sure that Paul wanted another baby. This life is a little rough, but he surprised me yet again."

"He seems complex."

Isabella laughed. "Yes, he can be intense sometimes, but he's very loving. I couldn't ask for a better man. So, please tell me that you and Jason have a good chance to be together in the future."

Liz smiled. "We're trying to work on ourselves so that we have a good foundation. I'm not ready yet, but I think I will be."

"Good. It gives me something to root for. Now, we just have to make sure Miss Emily is loved thoroughly."

"That is a little complicated, but she is wonderful and I know she'll meet someone if it's truly over with Nikolas."

"I think her and Arianna have been chatting on the phone."

"She's our age. I look forward to getting to know her."

"I think you'll get along famously. She is like you and Emily. You have class, but there is a hint of naughtiness under it all."

Liz pretended to be shocked. "I have no idea what you mean by that."

Johnny started to choke and Liz spun around.

"Very funny."

"Dinner is ready."

Liz's eyes narrowed and she began to chase him.

Hearing her make a noise, Jason's head jerked up and he grinned when he saw Johnny dodging and weaving around, trying to avoid her, until Liz finally catches up to him and punches him on the arm.

"Ouch, she hits hard."

"You better remember that," Jason said.

Cam ran up to his mom and hugged her legs.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm hungry."

"Well, you're lucky because there is food for you on the table."

He pulled her along and sat between her and Jason.

Paul watched as Jason cut up Cam's food and made sure he used a napkin.

"They are beautiful together," Isabella whispered.

"Are you and Emily plotting?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Maybe."

"I don't think they need your help, just some time."

"I know, but I want to do nice things for them."

"I love you, wife."

"Love you."

Arianna winked at Mason and he said, "Ewwww," when his parents kissed. "Kisses are gross."

Isabella rolled her eyes and muttered in Italian, making Jason laugh.

"What did she say?" Elizabeth whispered.

"That he's punished for the rest of his life for embarrassing her."

Liz chuckled. "I forgot that you know Italian."

"I knew some for business, but I studied for a while when I left figuring that eventually, I'll be your tour guide in Italy, so it will help to know the language more." At least he had hoped back then that someday they'd mend fences.

She smiled as her eyes grew big, happy not only that he still wants to go, but also that he had did it for her. "I can't wait."

"What's going on?" Isabella asked.

"Well, Jason has dangled his wish to take me Italy for far too long. I think I'm ready to cash it in and go."

Paul smiled. "Well, when you are ready, you can stay in our villa."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Jason grinned as Elizabeth softly clapped.

"After the baby is born, we'll go."

Emily smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

"Cam can stay with us if you want some private time. We'd love to have him," Isabella said.

Liz smiled. "That would be nice. Maybe it can be just us when we go the first time and then we'll take him when he's a little older."

Jason nodded.

"By the way, it's a girl."

Johnny grinned. "I knew it!"

"Congratulations, Emily. I can't wait to meet her," Isabella said.

Dinner was a joyous occasion and Elizabeth really enjoyed herself. There was a promise of a happy future which is just what she needed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena smiled as she sat on the parapet overlooking her vast estate. Everything was going just as she had planned. Soon, Elizabeth will get a reminder of that fateful night and dear Emily will spend the rest of her pregnancy under Helena's care and then will tragically die during childbirth. It's such a pity really, but the only way that Helena will truly be able to usurp control. Nikolas is another story entirely. After seeing the videos day after day evilness had spread within him that was gleeful to watch. She had broken him and it now appears that he is finally embracing his true Cassidine. What an unexpected turn of events. It left her in a quandary, one she wasn't sure how to resolve.

"Madam," he's at the table.

She turned around. "Wonderful." This is Nikolas's first test. He had been taken out of the basement and cleaned up. If in the next week he behaves, then she will give him his first assignment which will be to scare Elizabeth Webber, further distracting Jason who will be too busy reassuring his weakness to realize that his sister is exposed.

Upon entering the dining room, she strode towards her grandson and touched his shoulder. "It's nice to see you in appropriate attire."

Nikolas shoved back the hatred coursing through his veins and fought the urge to cringe from her touch.

"I hope the shower was to your liking."

He nodded.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes."

She waved her arm and a servant rushed to get him some brandy and then dutifully handed it to him.

Nikolas sniffed first and then took a tentative sip. The cool, strong liquid burned its way down and he relished it.

Helena smirked and picked up her wine glass.

The first course was brought and Nikolas again had to try and hold back. To say he is ravenous would be an understatement. He brought a spoonful of lobster bisque to his lips and then savored the exquisite liquid.

"I know it's one of your favorites."

"Thank you."

They ate in silence. Helena let him enjoy his first meal as a free man as she studied him raptly.

His fork clattered against his plate when he finished. "What now?"

"Now, you prove yourself. You have over a week so get ready for your next assignment. Once that is completed, you and Emily will be reunited."

Nikolas wiped his mouth and then smirked. "Let the games begin." He is embracing the darkness, knowing that his life will never be the same again, but he took solace in his thoughts of his revenge, wearing them like a blanket to protect whatever soul he had left.

At the sight of his sinister smile, Helena clapped her hands together, quite please by the turn of events, but she wasn't stupid. The backup plan is already in place and her contact is watching and waiting.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth grinned as she checked out Jason's rental bike. It isn't as nice as the one at home, but it is good enough. "I like it."

He smiles and hands her a helmet and then laughs when her mouth drops open as he put one on.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, it's the law here and when I asked Lila to help you, I might have mentioned to her that I'd wear one."

She laughed. "Your hair is going to get messed up."

He cursed under his breath.

"Well, since you don't have spikes anymore, it might be okay."

"Do you miss my spikes?"

"Yes and no. I like the long hair. It suits you."

"I don't want to go into Jason Quartermaine territory." He climbed onto the back of the bike as she giggled and got in place.

"JQ was hot."

He moved his head around to look at her and smiled at her mischievousness. "I'm waiting for you to say that I'm hotter."

She grinned, but said nothing.

He glared at her playfully and started up the bike with a smirk of his own. If she wants to play it like that, he is going to give her the ride of her life.

Her scream filled the air as he jetted off, arms squeezing him as she laughed. The wind caressed them as he flew down the street and tears started to flow down her face even though she is happy. This is what she had been missing, the wind, the freedom—her Jason. She felt like she is home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason rolled onto his side. They had stopped in the mountains and were laying on the grass as they soaked up the sun. "You thirsty?"

"A little bit."

"There's a café about a mile from here."

"Sounds good. This is the best day I have had in a long time."

"Me too."

She rolled to face him. "You look peaceful. Are you glad to be away from all the craziness?"

"Yes."

She is so thankful that Violet is being so agreeable about her spending time with her friends and Cam. It is a nice break from all the intense therapy.

"Sometimes, I wish we could just stay here."

"You'd really stay?"

"I think so. Cam loves the beach and there's no judgment. Violet asked me to make a list a few days ago about what I like about myself and what I want to change."

"What did you come up with?" Jason asked.

"Well, I'm certainly done being a doormat."

"Good. I feel the same way about me."

"I guess we're both changing. I just don't feel the same. I'm worried you might not like the new me."

"I can't imagine not liking you. You know, I could say the same thing."

"If you're ready to hand Carly her ass, then I can't imagine being upset by the new Jason."

"Good to know."

"I will probably be more like I was when I first moved here. I had a backbone and I was sarcastic. Somewhere along the way, I was hurt and a meeker version of me emerged. I started to do everything to please others and didn't put myself first. That has cost me way too much."

"So, what's not to like?"

"I guess you have had a lot of practice with someone being mouthy."

He grinned. "True, but I happen to really like your mouth."

She blushed.

"Maybe it's time we both start speaking our minds."

"Does this mean no more saying that what you want doesn't matter and us being together is up to me because I have everything to lose talks?"

"Elizabeth, if I lost you again, I would lose everything. I think I was looking at it all wrong. In my mind, I chose the violence and you didn't deserve it. I still don't think you do, but I don't want to take your choice away and maybe I just feel like being selfish. I've spent so long thinking I don't deserve any goodness, but I'm learning that we were brought together for a reason. Who am I ignore fate?"

Her mouth opened and closed several times. "Wow. I think I really like the new Jason Morgan."

"Even if eventually, I try to shut you up with kisses?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I can't imagine complaining about that."

"Good." He searched in his pocket.

'What are you doing?"

"I was thinking that I should get this on tape."

She shoved his arm. "Very funny. The new Elizabeth would just break into your penthouse and steal the tape and erase it."

"The new Jason would find that incredibly sexy."

She bit her lip as they their gaze held. "I think I may have miscalculated."

"What?"

"I forgot how hot you are."

His head tilted as he slightly blushed.

Loving that she could illicit that response, her eyes danced wickedly. "Come on. I need to feel the wind." And, she also needs to have her arms around him.

"Okay." He felt like they had turned a corner and he really liked it.

She stood and held out her hand and noted his movement after he got up. "What?"

He rubbed his jaw a few more times. "I was thinking that ever since I got here—I don't think I've talked this much since the accident. My jaw is sore."

Her peel of laughter filled the air. "Come on motor mouth."

He grinned and she took off.

"Last one there…"

Shaking his head, he sprinted and threw her over his shoulder as she laughed harder and then he dropped her behind him and touched the bike.

"I win."

"You cheated," she said with her hands on her hips. "Just for that, I'm steering."

He shook his head and made sure her helmet is on tight before putting on his own and soon they were off, just Elizabeth's laughter and the wind and he swore that was all he ever needed.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Thank you the comments! I'm pleased that you are enjoying our couple.

Chapter 16

Emily answered her phone and smiled when she heard Jax's voice. "Hey."

"How are things going?"

"Good."

"Where are you?"

"I'm on the back porch. Why?" The ocean breeze felt good against her skin and the sound of the waves crashing is calming.

"I was just curious."

She sat on the swing and rubbed her growing belly. "I'm having a girl."

Jax grinned as he made his way around the house after clearing it with the guard. "Congratulations. I'm sure she'll be beautiful just like her mother."

"Thank you." Emily heard a noise and her mouth dropped open. "What? How?"

Jax smiled and ended the call. "I tried to stay away, but I just needed to see with my own eyes that you are okay."

She stood and his eyes grew big at the sight of her belly. "I look huge don't I?"

He gave her an incredulous look. "You look absolutely gorgeous. You're glowing."

She smiled and slightly blushed. "Thanks."

They hugged.

"I'm so glad that you're okay."

She pulled back. "I just can't believe that you're here."

"I took every precaution. I even have a doppelganger in Australia right now."

"Wow. Where does one go to find one of those?"

He chuckled and sat next to her on the swing. "There are rigorous casting calls. It was very tedious, but I highly recommend it."

She shook her head. "I'm really glad you're here."

"Me too."

She leaned her head against his arm. "How long are you staying?"

"You have me for the long weekend. "

"I'll probably have to stay hidden away."

"We'll make it work."

Jason stepped out onto the porch and was very surprised to see Jax sitting there. "Can I talk to you inside for a moment?"

"I'll be right back."

Emily gave her brother a pointed look which was ignored as the men went back inside.

"Before you say anything, I wasn't followed."

"How could you possible know that?"

"I'm not stupid, Jason. I have a doppelganger in Sidney. I wore a disguise here. In fact, I drove a very ugly car here, one I'd certainly never would be seen in."

"That's your piece of shit in the driveway?"

Jax smirked. "Yes."

"Why did you come here?"

"Because I needed to make sure she was fine. I know finding out about the divorce was hard on her."

"Why do you care?"

"Look, she matters to me, okay? She doesn't deserve what Cassadine did to her and I can't stop thinking about how upset she was the day she left."

"If you hurt her…"

"I won't. She needs friends around her. I just wanted to be there for her, so, you'll just have to get used to it." He isn't a Jason fan, but he didn't want to be friends with him anyway. Emily needs him so he'll tolerate her brother.

Jason rolled his eyes. Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be Jax?

"I know you don't like me, but my heart is in the right place."

After eyeing him for a moment, he conceded. "Okay."

"Thanks for letting me live, mate."

Jason shook his head as he walked away. "Don't make me change my mind."

"By the way, I need to talk to you about Helena."

"Do you mind if I ask a friend to join us?" He wasn't sure what Jax had dug up, but knew Paul would be interested.

"No."

Jax joined Emily.

Her eyes traveled up and down his body. "Well, you're still breathing and I don't see any blood."

He grinned. "He gave me clemency."

"Just don't do anything to piss him off."

"I won't."

"I still can't believe you came to see me."

He sat next to her. "You're my friend and I just had a feeling that you might need me."

She slightly smiled when the baby kicked and grabbed his hand and put it on her belly. A few seconds later, the baby moved again, prompting a smile.

"Wow. How weird is it to know you have a living being inside of you?"

She chuckled. "It's very surreal, but she makes me happy. I see Elizabeth with Cam and want what they have."

"Yeah, me too. Maybe I could be the honorary Uncle Jax."

"Do you think you're up for the role?"

He cracked his neck. "I don't have a lot of experience, but I wouldn't mind learning."

"I think you'll be a great dad someday."

"Hopefully…"

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Shoot."

"Were you disappointed that Sam's baby wasn't yours?"

His brow went up. "You know about that, huh?"

"Yup."

"Well, I can't say that it didn't hurt a little to lose out to Sonny again, but in a way, I would have rather that we were in a relationship if we were going to tackle something that serious. I know it doesn't always work out that way, but it's just how I was raised."

"I get what you're saying. I'm going to be a single mom and that is not how I envisioned this ending up."

"You'll have a lot of people around you helping out. This baby will be loved."

"I haven't had a chance to really get excited or buy things. That needs to change."

"Where are you going to live?"

"I don't know. I guess I could move into the cottage or the mansion."

"By the way, I have the rest of your things from Windemere. I had someone get in touch with Alfred and they are in storage."

She sighed. "I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."

"Let me go shopping with you for the baby."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're not paying."

He chuckled. "Can't I buy something?"

Her face scrunched up. "I'll think about it. Maybe I'll let you buy a stuffed kangaroo."

He laughed. "I already did."

"What!"

"It's huge. I hope your room is really big."

"Jax!"

"I'm just kidding." He jumped up and grabbed a bag he had left on the steps. "Here."

She smiled as she opened it and then laughed at what she found. "He's really cute."

"For a kangaroo…"

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome. There's more where that came from."

"Do you have them hidden in your suit?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Her laughter trickled into the house where an annoyed Jason rolled his eyes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Paul parked his car and Johnny led him to the garage where he found Jason and Jax already seated. The men grabbed a chair and sat across of them.

"Paul, this is Jasper Jax. He's a businessman."

Paul shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. Didn't you date that model?"

Jason groaned as Jax grinned.

"Yes. Brenda and I are still friends."

"Before you go down memory lane, Jax has some information on Helena."

"I'm listening," Paul said.

"Well, I was angry about what she is doing to Elizabeth and Emily, so I decided to use my expertise to hurt her. I'm a corporate raider. I have a hacker under my employ who is making it possible for me to procure some of her companies, including Cassadine Industries."

Paul grinned. "Does she know?"

"She's aware that one has been bought, but it doesn't seem like she knows about CI. We've been going extra slow so it wouldn't come up on her radar. He has been releasing stock."

"How are you doing that when there is a board?"

"Let's just say, I have something on each one of them."

Even Jason had to smile at that.

"What are you going to do with CI?" Paul asked.

"I want to dismantle it and sell of chunks of it. Even if she died in her sleep, I still think it should be torched."

"I agree," Jason said.

"Of course, if there is a division you want, we can talk."

Paul nodded. "I'll have my accountant look into it."

"Alright, I'm going to get back to Emily." He shook Paul's hand. When he was gone, the Don looked at Jason with a smirk on his face. "You don't look too happy about him." He is surprised that Jason's glare didn't turn Jax into ash.

"I can't stand him because of all the Brenda drama, but unfortunately, I think he wants to be with my sister."

Paul chuckled. "You can't hurt him, Jason. She wouldn't forgive you."

"But I can think about hurting him…"

Johnny cracked up. "Maybe you can have him deported."

The sinister look on Jason's face almost made Johnny shiver.

Paul shook his head. "You can't hurt him."

Jason groaned. "I should get to kill who I want to," he mumbled before going back inside.

Johnny laughed. "Such a baby."

"You better not let him hear you say that."

"Do I look like I have a death wish?"

Paul chuckled as they walked back to his car. "You are dating my daughter, so yeah, I think you have one."

The smile dropped from Johnny's face as Paul slid into the driver's seat and then took off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason rushed into the hospital and made his way to Elizabeth's room where Vinny is standing in the hallway with Violet.

"What's going on?"

"I had an idea and discretely checked Elizabeth's room for bugs."

"And?"

"There's a camera that security uses in rooms where the patient is more high risk. It's not in every one, but Elizabeth has one. Underneath it, there is a small camera attached. It's not something that most people would notice."

"And you think it's Helena?"

"Yes. It could be the person she hired to attack Elizabeth."

Jason rubbed the back of his neck, not sure if they should leave and just make sure they don't talk openly or they could move Elizabeth.

"You know, she's really not as high risk now. It would make sense to transfer her to another room. We're not full right now, so we can keep this room vacant for a while."

Jason nodded. It probably didn't have an audio feed and this way, Helena wouldn't know they found it until they wanted her to. "That's fine. Where is she?"

"Outside."

Jason hurried towards the gardens. "Elizabeth?"

She smiled and rose off the bench. "I'm over here."

He moved towards her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Listen, we think Helena has a video camera in your room."

Her eyes narrowed.

"We would like move you. Do you care?"

"I guess not. I was actually thinking that maybe I could stay at the house."

"I would have no problem with that. We could increase security if necessary."

"I'll have to see what Violet thinks."

"Want to go to her office?"

Liz nodded and they left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Violet looked up and motioned for her to come inside. "I guess you know about the camera?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry that your privacy was violated."

Liz averted her gaze and is glad she changes in the bathroom. "I want to ask you how long I have to stay here."

"You want to go back to Port Charles?"

"Eventually, but I was thinking the house where Jason and Emily are staying for now."

"Do you think it's safer there?"

Liz shrugged. "I just want to feel normal."

Violet put down the pen she was fiddling with. "I'm hesitant because it hasn't been that long. Can you wait a few days so we can get a few more sessions in?"

"Okay."

"I know you want to leave, but we haven't really dug into that night. We don't know what your reaction is going to be."

Elizabeth let out a loud sigh of frustration.

"I'm sorry. I know that you're disappointed."

"When I was raped, it took me a long time to get beyond it and be normal again. I just—I'm not looking forward to that part of it."

"When you get back to Port Charles, I'm willing to continue our sessions if you're comfortable with me."

"Really?"

"Yes. I want to help you and I feel invested in you. We can video chat."

"Thank you. I would like that. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

Liz licked her lips, deeply inhaling before beginning. "I want to see what I looked like when I was admitted."

Violet tried not to show her surprise, but is pretty sure Liz saw it. "Why?"

"I just need to."

"How about we do it at the end of the session tomorrow morning?"

"Can Jason be there?"

"Yes."

Liz stood. "Thank you for everything."

"Did you do your homework?"

"Yes. I'll drop it by later.

"Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily laughed as Jax filled her in about Port Charles. Apparently, Sonny's sister has been waitressing at Kelly's and tripped and the food landed on Scott Baldwin who then tried to arrest her with ketchup dripping from his face.

"That sounds priceless."

"Oh, it was."

"I miss being home, but I like it here too. Arianna and Isabella are great. I've gotten to spend a lot of time with Cameron too."

"He's a good kid."

"Yeah. I'm hoping that he'll be a good cousin to my baby."

His brow rose. "Cousin?"

"Well, if Jason and Elizabeth marry he will be."

Jax averted his gaze.

"You hate my brother don't you?"

"It's really not that simple. I hate the business and what he stands for and I don't like his blind loyalty to Sonny."

"You have to understand that after the accident, Jason was a raw nerve. He didn't remember anything and our family tried to force their hand with him. They couldn't accept him for who he had become."

"How did you?" he asked curiously.

She licked her lips, hoping Jax didn't say anything to piss her off. There were times that Nikolas railed about her brother, but she never let him get away with it. "He's my brother and he needed someone to believe in him, to love him despite his job. His heart—I know most people can't see it, but he loves deeply and he's always there for me; listening and giving me good advice. His patience is legendary and he'll do just about anything for me. The only way I can repay him and show him that I accept him is to love him unconditionally. He deserves that."

Jax slightly smiled. "I can see how much you love him. I have never seen that man you're describing, but the fact that he has stayed here for you and Elizabeth speaks volumes, so I'll try to put the past in the past."

"Thank you."

"What if I said the opposite?"

She smirked. "Then I hope you like cement as an all-over skin mask."

"Damn," he said before laughing. His phone buzzed and he groaned. "Hello?"

She observed him closely as he got up and started to pace. When she heard Helena's name, her brow arched and she looked at him pointedly.

He noted it, but kept talking and finally, he put the phone away. "I have to leave in the morning."

"Why?" She didn't even try to hide her disappointment.

"I'm sorry, but I need to handle something important."

"Involving Helena?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "What are you up to?"

"I can't tell you all the details, but I may or may not have pilfered one of her companies."

Emily's eyes grew big. "What! Are you crazy?"

"No, actually, this is the best thing I've ever done." When she started to protest more, he held up his hand. "You told me that you understood who Jason is and don't judge him for it."

"I don't."

"Well this is who I am, Emily. I take over companies."

She rolled her eyes as he smirked.

"Please, I need to do this. She deserves it and it's the only way that I know to avenge your honor."

Her head tipped to the side. "My honor?"

He nodded. "I'm asking you to trust me."

"You could get hurt."

"Thank you for caring, but I'm fine. I know what I'm doing and she can't trace this back to me."

She let out a sigh of frustration punctuated by a groan. "Fine."

He kissed her on the cheek and stood. "Want to take a walk?"

"Okay."

He held out his hand and she slipped hers into it and when she didn't let go, he tightened his grip and started to tell her a story about his brother and soon she was laughing again. Jasper Jax is just the friend she needed.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're liking Jax/Emily.

Chapter 17

Jason eyes lit up the moment Liz walked into rec room. "Hey"

"Hey."

"What did she say?"

"Maybe in a few days, after I've had a few more sessions, I can go. She wants to make sure I'm stable." Her body reflected her disappointment as her shoulders slumped forward and she eased herself onto a chair.

"I'm sorry, but look at it this way, you'll be with us soon and the beach is only a few steps away."

"I'd like that."

"What's on your mind?"

She fingered a puzzle piece as she mulled things over. "I asked her to see a picture of what he did to me."

His Adam's apple rolled down and then back up as he studied her. "When?"

"Tomorrow morning. I asked her if you could be there."

"Okay."

"You can handle it?"

Jason averted his eyes for a moment when another patient started to cry and then they settled back on Liz again. "I might need to hurt someone afterwards, but I'll handle it."

"I wish I could be more like you."

"How so?"

"You know, how you can take the emotional edge off and just do what needs to be done."

"I can't always do that."

Her eyes closed momentarily. "Yeah, well, maybe if I were less emotional, things like this wouldn't bother me as much."

He frowned. "They should bother you. No one gets to touch you like that."

"But it just keeps on happening, doesn't it?"

He wanted to say never again, but he knew that there is chance that he couldn't keep that promise and clenched his jaw.

"I need to see that picture because I want to be angry instead of feeling weak. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, but trust me, living in anger just skews your decision making."

"Well, right now, I think I need it. For the most part, I was quietly stoic the first time around. I got mad, but not to the extent that I should have. This time, I'm going to let myself feel what I need to so I can really process it and let it go. I never saw what he did to me and since all the bruises are gone, I'm having these nightmares and I need to know what is real and what's just in my head."

"I get it, but part of me doesn't want to subject you to that."

She held her palm up and Jason laid his hand against her skin, feeling the warmth and softness. "I'll be okay. Do you trust me?"

"With my life…"

"The one thing I like about you the most is that you accept and let me be me. Even now, you're not treating my like I'm broken. You listen and support me—I can't tell you how much your friendship means to me."

"It's hard not smothering you with attention because I just feel better when you're in my sight, but I'm trying to give you the space you need even if it kills me."

She grinned. He looked so serious and sincere and she loved that he wanted her around just as much as she wanted him by her side. "I don't think this is the last time I'm going to drive you crazy."

His face contorted and she laughed.

"Get used to it, Morgan."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Arianna pulled Emily to the side as a bicyclist zoomed by.

"I owe you one. I would have been roadkill." She was a little preoccupied and sad that Jax is gone having thoroughly enjoyed his short visit.

Arianna smirked. "Come on," she said before pulling her into a small mom and pop record store.

"Hello Arianna," a voice called out.

"Hey Mr. Lampley."

"That new CD came in."

She grinned. "Awesome!"

They made their way over to the techno section and Arianna quickly located what she was looking for.

"This is great workout music," she explained before heading to the counter.

Their guard, Kenny, stood in front of a large window near the door as he studied a few teens who were giggling in the back. While Arianna paid, the teens quickly left and he watched them curiously as he saw a man hand them something and then they took off. As he started to open the door, the glass shattered and a brick struck his head, knocking him out.

Arianna's intensely met Mr. Lampley's gaze. "Hide her."

The tone of her voice and look in her eyes scared the crap out of him and the older man dropped the box in his hand and quickly grabbed Emily's hand and strode towards the back. They went into an office, as she trembled, and tried to see if anyone was outside from the window.

Emily quickly texted Johnny. "I'm in trouble."

Johnny, who is at the house, put down his spoon and grabbed his phone and feverishly typed. "Where are you?"

"A record store on fifth."

"I'll be right there."

"Hurry."

He sprinted out the kitchen grabbing his keys off the table as he threw open the door. The stunned look of one of Paul's guards met him. "Arianna and Emily are in trouble."

"Where?"

"Record store on fifth."

Johnny jumped into his truck and the other man called for reinforcements as he slid into the passenger seat.

Another guard emerged from the garage, wondering where they were going and Brent, the guard with Johnny, rolled down the window. "Code 51 - Lampley."

The other man's eyes widened as he watched the car speed away and he made the call to his boss.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily hated the silence as Mr. Lampley grabbed a flask out of his desk and took a swig and briefly considered handing it over before he remembered that she is pregnant.

She sighed, wishing she could and then tried to shift, since she is wedged between the wall and a cabinet. He is on the floor behind the desk with her steely gaze on him because the bottom of the doorway is in his line of vision.

A loud bang filters in the air and she whimpers as her hands protectively cover her belly.

In the other room. Arianna stumbles away from the man with the mask, knocking another display case down as he tries to get to his feet, his balls feeling like they were shoved into his body by her knee.

"Bitch!"

She smirks and studies her opponent. He's bigger than her, but she hears her father's voice in her head and mutters, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"Don't make this more difficult."

"Do you know who I am?"

He smiled. "Yes." He stops, his phone buzzing in his pocket. "Tell Emily that Helena says hello."

Arianna's eyes darken and to his surprise, she moves forward. "Why don't you put down the gun and fight me like a real man?"

He laughs. "God, I'd like to fuck you blind."

"I'd break your dick off—still might."

He grins, wishing he had more time to play with her. God, her dark hair and lighter eyes made him want to pounce and tame her. Without giving her any warning, he rushes her. She steps to the side, but he still manages to clip her arm and throw her off balance and she falls to the floor amidst the debris, hitting her head and seeing stars.

The man runs towards the back. Emily and Mr. Lampley stare at each other and wait for the door to burst open, but it never does.

Jason, Johnny, and Paul run through the front doorway.

"Arianna!" Paul yells before quickly locating her and dropping to the floor next to her.

She is grimacing and holding her head. "Asshole. He'll be walking funny for a while at least."

He gripped her head, not sure whether he wanted to hug her or throw her over his knee. "I'm not going to like this story, am I?"

She winced. "No."

Johnny's eyes raked her body before following Jason to the back.

"Emily!"

When she heard her brother's voice she got on her knees and crawled towards Mr. Lampley just as the door crashed open and she yelped.

Jason saw her first and then his eyes drifted to the older man and he trained his gun on him. "Don't move."

"Jason! He's the owner. Don't hurt him."

Johnny rushed to Emily's side, helping her stand. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, but Arianna…"

"Is in the other room, she's hurt."

Emily took a deep breath and ran to her friend. "Arianna!"

"Over here," Paul said.

Everyone followed and Mr. Lampley sighed when he saw the damage.

"I'll take care of it," Paul said.

The man nodded and went back to his office to call someone to fix his door, knowing to stay out of the way, but hoping that Arianna is okay. Despite the violence, he's very fond of her.

Johnny knelt next to his girlfriend.

"Cops," Jason said.

They put their guns away right before two officers rushed inside with their guns drawn.

"Nobody move."

Emily glared at them. "The bad guys are long gone."

One of the cop's brow quirked, knowing that there was still some left.

Mr. Lampley spoke from the back. "I'm coming out. I own the place."

The younger cop trained his gun on the newcomer and waited. While Mr. Lampley explained, Emily addressed Paul. "Hospital or the house?"

"The house."

Since Arianna was injured, the cop let Emily and Johnny take her to get medical attention and everyone else stayed until the police were satisfied with their statements and then they rushed to the Sarducci mansion.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny laid Arianna on her bed and stepped back as the doctor fussed around her. Their eyes were locked, but he was still listening to what is being said.

Isabella had rushed home and was making Emily sit in a chair by the window and drink some water.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Emily wiped a tear away. "That was about me. She was hurt because of Helena's vendetta."

"Helena has done a lot of damage to this family. I'm sure that we're probably on her list too."

She sat next to Emily and rubbed her back. "You need to take some really deep breaths. Your blood pressure is probably through the roof.

The doctor glanced at them, making a mental note to check Emily out too.

"I'm fine," Arianna said.

The doctor rolled his eyes. "No you're not. You have a concussion."

Arianna's eyes rolled right back at him.

"And you know what you need to do." It wasn't the first time someone had a concussion in the house.

"I'll stay up with her," Johnny said.

Jason stopped in tracks and their eyes locked and he nodded in agreement. "I'll take Elizabeth's night shift." With what just happened, he isn't taking any chances. Helena's goon had fled and Paul's guards were scouring the area looking for him.

Paul eased his way inside and sat on the bed.

Arianna could tell he is beyond upset and holds out her hand. "I'm fine."

His eyes close as he grips it.

She knew what he was thinking and so did Isabella. He had already lost Ari and didn't want a repeat.

"No more shopping. Everyone needs to stay on lockdown."

Instead of arguing, like she would normally do, she just slightly nodded, wincing when the movement hurt.

His jaw tightened and he pulled back. "Listen to what the doctor says."

"Okay."

With one last glance to his wife, he left the room and Jason had a pretty good idea that his friend would break something soon. It had been a close call; a bold move that had caught them off guard.

Emily slowly stood. "I have to use the bathroom."

Jason was by her side in a few strides.

"I'm fine."

He hugged her, giving her some much needed strength and then watched her until the door closed.

"Jason, why don't you let Emily stay here tonight? I think it will make her feel safer since you'll be with Elizabeth," Isabella suggested.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll leave that up to her, but I'm not against it."

"We'll take care of her."

"I know. I trust you."

Her features relaxed.

Emily stood at the sink, staring in the mirror. "Nothing can happen to my baby," she said softly. "I won't allow it." She hated Helena so much. Roughly, she wiped her hands off and then took a deep breath and returned to the other room.

Isabella motioned for her to sit. "We think it's best if you stay here tonight. Your brother won't be at the house and Johnny is staying here with Arianna."

Emily nodded. "I'll need some clothes."

"We already sent someone over."

"Thank you."

"I want you to feel safe and protected."

"You've been so kind to us. I don't think I can ever repay you."

"Nonsense, you are our friends. Now, you need to eat something. Will you come downstairs with me?"

Emily glanced at her brother who nodded.

"I'll walk you down and then I'll go to the hospital." He felt like every muscle in his body was taut as he itched to get back to Liz.

"Okay."

"Johnny, I'll check in with you later."

Johnny turned his head. "That's fine. There will still be a couple of guards at the hospital, so you can rest."

Jason looked at Arianna. "Be good."

She smirked, making him chuckle.

They went downstairs and the doctor left, so Johnny took her hand.

"Tell me what happened."

"After the brick came through the window, I told Mr. Lampley to run and hide. He took Emily to the back and they went into the office."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know that if I didn't, he would have found all of us faster and left with her."

"So, you sacrificed yourself?"

"I did what I had to do to distract him long enough until the cavalry came. You are willing to do that every day."

"You could have been hurt badly."

"I know that, but my dad taught me well. At first, I let him think he got the upper hand and I kneed him in the groan when he least expected it. He went down and I backed away. We had words."

"What words?"

"He wanted to punish me." She watched as Johnny's eyes darkened.

"And then?"

"I told him to fight me like a man."

He groaned. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"It delayed him for a minute and then he caught me off guard and rushed me. I darted to the side, but he managed to knock into me and I tripped on a fallen display and I hit my head."

Johnny stood and turned away from her as he struggled to get his temper in check.

"I can take care of myself normally. I have before."

He spun on his heel. "Every fight is different and you know that. Helena's people are ruthless and what would you have done if we hadn't of showed up and he had raped you?"

She winced at the sound of that word and then her expression grew fierce. "I would have fought him with everything that I had."

He averted his gaze, seething at the thought that someone else's hands had been on her.

"I couldn't let him hurt Emily or her baby and Mr. Lampley has always been good to me."

Taking a note from Jason's book, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

He moved back to the side of the bed. "I know you're not some wall flower and that you're smart, but these men are highly trained."

"I'm not sure what you want me to say," she said quietly before shutting her eyes. "I don't regret what I did. It bought us time when we thought there was none left. I know what it's like to sit in a room for days, thinking that someone is going to hurt you to get back at your father. I did what I had to do."

Johnny's head cocked to the side. "Who was he?"

"He's dead. It doesn't matter."

"And who killed him?"

Her eyes fluttered open and grew a little cold before she let out a languid breath. "I did."

"Did he rape you?"

"No. He didn't get the chance."

He lifted her hand to his lips. "I'm sorry. How old were you?"

"I was seventeen and I'm not sorry. It was me against him."

He squeezed his eyes shut, hating that the violence that surrounded her. After losing her mother, it was another event that had profoundly changed her, a consequence for being in this business and at that moment, he understood why Jason had been so conflicted about Elizabeth.

"Will you lay next to me, please?"

When he opened his eyes, gone was the coldness and she let him see her vulnerability. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

Her mouth broke into a wide grin. "He won't hurt you after what just happened. I need you, Johnny."

He eased his shoes off and then walked around the bed and slid next to her. "Rest. I'll wake you up in a bit."

She groaned and he smirked as he gently pulled her closer.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – Thanks for the comments! The scene isn't finished and remember, Cam has a Nanny.

Chapter 18

Jason knocked on Paul's office door before he left.

"Come in."

When he pulled the door open, he noted the broken glass on the floor and stepped around it.

Paul brought another glass to his lips and drank a shot. "I needed to take the edge off."

Jason nodded.

"Arianna was taken when she was seventeen and had to kill a man to save herself. I have done everything in my power to eliminate the threats after that, hence my ruthless persona. Helena Cassadine has fucked with the wrong person." His hand slammed against the desk in frustration.

"What is going on in Russia?"

"We're convinced that there must be some underground tunnels."

"She has them at their island in Port Charles."

Paul rolled his eyes. "The only person going in and out the front door is the hired help. It's the key to getting inside."

"I agree."

"We are slowly moving men into the area. It will probably take another week or so. She's still there though."

"How do you know?"

"Falcon."

Jason tipped his head to the side.

Paul smirked. "It's fitted with a camera. We can't risk a drone. She probably has radar. Most nights, she goes out on a parapet and sips wine. If I can figure out a way to take her out from afar, I would. Unfortunately, the castle is practically buried in dense forest. The tunnel is our best bet." He would love to use a long range missile, but that would attract too much attention.

"Do you need me to call home?" He would beg Sonny if it meant that Helena will die.

"No. I don't want you to tip your hand. I called in some favors and not surprisingly, there are plenty of local factions of men who hate the Cassadines and are willing to fight. They'll need some training and organization, so that is why it's taking a little bit longer to prepare."

"Who are you having lead them?"

"My enforcer."

The door opened. "Boss…"

Jason took in the man before him. He is tall, with a buzz cut and is built like a mac truck. Clad in a suit with no tie, confidence exudes from him with a slight air of danger.

"Hello, Mr. Morgan. I'm Rex." He knows who Jason is and his reputation, so he's glad the man is on their side.

They shook hands.

"Have a seat," Paul said.

He took the chair next to Jason and gave them a detailed report of the operation. Jason is pleased. Rex is utilizing his military background to organize the men and figure out the best way to storm the building. Jason gave him a few suggestions and the men brainstormed for an hour before Jason realized the time and left them, but not before saying goodbye to Cam who had been with the nanny. As he headed back to the hospital, he felt a sense of hope that Helena's life will be ended along with whoever had tried to hurt the people he loves.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth smiled when Jason entered her room and then it faded due to his seriousness and she was on her feet rushing towards him. "What happened?"

He stopped her forward movement. "Emily and Arianna were attacked."

"What? Are they okay?"

He nodded. "Emily is fine. Arianna protected her and unfortunately, she has a concussion."

"Helena?"

"Yes."

She folded her arms in front of her. "Are you sure that Emily is okay?"

He dropped the bag he is carrying. "Yeah. She's staying with Isabella tonight and I'll be here with you. Cam is with them too. He told me to say goodnight to you."

Liz turned and moved towards the window. "God, I hate Helena. She went too far this time having me attacked and then going after Emily."

"Let's go outside."

She followed him to the garden, knowing he needs to say something important.

"We're trying to find a way to attack her in Russia. Men are being trained and we think there are tunnels under the castle."

"Wow."

"I know. It could get a little crazy after that."

She settled into his embrace. "I just can't wait until it's over."

"I don't think it will be much longer. I spoke to Sonny."

"And?"

"He has a sister now."

She frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah. Her name is Courtney. I guess her and Carly are best friends. I spoke to Carly too and warned her about trying to control my life."

"Let me guess, she wants to hook you up with her new bestie?"

Jason didn't confirm or deny it, but the smirk on his face spoke volumes.

"That's what I thought. You really are going to have to put her in check."

"I know. I told Sonny I'd probably be another month, so even if everything is over tomorrow, I don't want to go back right away."

Her eyes narrowed and she pinched him.

"Ow," he said rubbing his arm. "Why did you do that?"

"Because sometimes, I have to make sure that you're real."

He shook his head as her eyes narrowed.

"Where does it rain when you don't have an umbrella?"

He grinned. "Uzbekistan."

"I guess that answer proves that you're you."

"Okay, if you're Elizabeth, where do I have a gunshot scar?"

Her eyes never left him as she tugged his shirt out of his pants and her hand slid slightly up his torso, making him clench his jaw.

"Am I warm?"

The twinkle in her eye almost makes him laugh.

"You're warm alright."

Their gaze remained locked and her hand stayed.

"Will you let me sketch you?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Am I clothed?"

She slipped her hand from under his shirt and put it on her chin. "Hmmm, is that a trick question?"

"You know, I charge by the hour."

"Oh really? How much?"

He shrugged. "You can't afford me."

She shoved him playfully. "That's where you're wrong. I have connections. How much?"

He pointed to his cheek. "Two kisses and a hug."

She smirked. "That's cheap."

"And…"

She waited patiently as a few locks of his hair fell forward. "I'm waiting."

"You never ask me to steer again."

Her eyes narrowed. "Now, you are playing dirty. The deal's off. I'll just ask Vinny to model for me."

Jason's mouth dropped open just as Vinny poked his head through the doorway. "Do you need me, Ms. Webber?"

She smiled. "Vinny, have you ever…." Her mouth is covered by Jason's hand and Vinny laughs when Jason makes a motion for him to leave.

"Hey!"

"What? You're not drawing Vinny without clothes on."

"Well, since your terms are unreasonable…"

"Fine. I'll take off the steering thing and if clothes are coming off, you can only pick one article of clothing." He prayed it wasn't his pants.

"You look awful worried. Suppose it's just a sock?" she asked as she grabbed her sketch book and pencil and then sat on a chair.

"I know you better than that."

"Shut the door and take off your shirt, Jason."

She said it so officiously that he only paused for a second before honoring her wish. After the door shuts, he stands in front of the bed and slowly eases off his shirt as she bites her lip. Once it's over his head, he smooths his hair down and shifts nervously.

"I haven't been working out lately."

Her brow rises with surprise at his insecurity. "You look great to me. I can always compare you to Vinny later if you want."

The door opens and Harriet and Violet walk inside and then come to a screeching halt as their mouths drop open.

Jason shoots Elizabeth a look and then stares at the floor.

"Can we help you?" Liz asks.

"Um, we—" Violet sputters. He is just beautiful.

"—brought you a slice of chocolate cake."

Their eyes never left Jason's chest.

"Good Lord, I need to find a man," Violet whispers.

"I've got one and he's definitely getting lucky tonight," Harriet mutters.

Elizabeth takes the bag out of Violet's hand. "You're drooling."

Violet sputters. "What? May I ask?"

"I'm about to sketch him. I need some practice."

Harriet grinned. "That's a new one. Honey, if you want him to take off his shirt, I don't think he'd argue, just ask…sketching," she laughed heartily. "You're too much."

Jason shifted and tried not to smile.

Liz's eyes are practically squinting as she throws Harriet some shade and then her attention goes to Violet. "What did you think we were doing?"

"I—um—I have no idea." Her face is beet red as she threw her hands up.

Jason pinches the bridge of his nose, a movement Elizabeth caught.

"You need to leave and don't come back for a while. He needs to hold his pose."

Harriet practically cackled. "I thought I had heard it all. Hold his pose… I'm sure he has a pose for ya," she said before walking into the hallway as her laughter followed.

Violet shook her head. "Sorry, go back to whatever it was you were doing." She scrambled out of the room and Elizabeth shut the door and this time locked it.

Jason started to chuckle.

"For the record, I have no problem just asking you to take your shirt off."

"I'll remember that. Now, where do you want me?"

"You can sit and look towards the window."

"What about my hands?" he asked as he sat on the bed.

She took one hand and placed it on the bed and the other on his thigh. "There." She slightly turned his head.

"Perfect." She's love to have on arm up as he raked his hand through his hair, but she didn't want to push it.

For the next half hour, she sketched him feverishly, trying to capture his essence with her pencil and Jason dutifully didn't move. When she finally had the basics and it looked really good, she slowly stood and walked over to him and kissed him once on the cheek facing her and then she turned his head and kissed the other.

"You're done?"

She nodded. "For now."

He pulled her closer and laid his head against her as they embraced. After a long moment, she heard him sigh contently and smiled. Their closeness was torture, but she loved feeling his energy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Paul pulled his wife into his arms. She rarely visited him in the morning. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I missed you."

Her voice is a little shaky and he gently lifts her chin. "Are you sure?"

Her head shakes from side to side and her eyes start to tear.

"My love, please, what is it?"

"I had a nightmare after you left and I just have this huge sense of foreboding."

After kissing her gently he held her again, her head burrowing into his chest as she sought his warmth.

"I'm doing everything I can to protect us and them."

"I know you are, but it's like I'm spending my life waiting for the other shoe to fall. I hate it when it's like this."

"I'm sorry. We must be careful so we'll catch her off guard. The men are almost ready."

Abruptly, she pulled back and grabbed his face. "Promise me that you'll stay safe. I don't want you to go to Russia."

"I won't be. Rex is handling it for me."

Some of the tension eased out of her shoulders as they dropped down.

"Trust me."

"I do. I just don't trust them."

He smoothed her hair back. "You are so beautiful and full of love for me and…..there are no words for how much you mean to me. I love you, Isabella. I would give my life for you."

Her eyes clouded over with tears. "While I never want that, I'd do the same for you and our children."

He kissed her languidly until the shrill of his phone broke the moment. Still, he pressed his lips against hers one more time. "I'll come home for lunch."

"I'll look forward to it."

And just like that he turned and was in business mode. Helena Cassadine needs to die soon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny woke up with a start. His sleep schedule is all off and he groans when he notices the time and then realizes why he had awakened. "Arianna."

She is half way across the room, making her way to the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

Exhausted, he falls backwards and slams his eyes shut and then hears something fall in the bathroom and is out of the bed like a shot and almost to the door when it flies open and a shocked Arianna takes a step backwards.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought—what fell?"

She shakes her head. "A bottle of lotion. I'm fine."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but I don't have a headache."

"You're going to rest today. I have night shift, so we'll be slackers together."

She smiled. "That sounds really good.

Once she is tucked in, he slides towards her and pulls her against his chest. "Sleep, baby."

The sigh of contentment that left her lips immediately makes him want her, but he knows he can't have her here, so he tries to think of anything else but the fact that she is moving her leg over his and her hand is under his t-shirt caressing him.

"Arianna."

"Hmm?"

"You're driving me crazy."

Her eyes open a sliver and she grins as her hand slips down to his sweatpants and cups his bulge. "Nice. I promise you, that I'll make it up to you tomorrow afternoon."

He grins. "You've got yourself a deal."

She chuckles as she thinks about the outfit. The ensemble would be here in the morning and then, she's going to knock his socks off and hopefully, the rest of his clothes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Back in Port Charles, Lucky is reading a case file when his phone rings.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

The papers fall against the desk. "Nikolas?"

"Yes. Have you seen Emily?"

Lucky swallows hard. "She's not in Port Charles and hasn't been for a while. Alfred said she took off." He wants to tell his brother where his ex-wife is, but has no idea of his state of mind.

"I need to find her."

"Why? According to the papers, you divorced her."

"That was a mistake."

Lucky stood and then went into the interrogation room and shut the door. "Nikolas, where are you?"

"For your own safety, I can't tell you that."

"You know how this sounds, right?"

"I need to find her before she gets hurts. Please."

Lucky sighed. "I'm sorry, Nikolas. Emily needs me to keep her secret and I never thought I'd have to protect her from you, but you hurt her physically. I think you should give her some space."

Nikolas started to seeth. "I knew you didn't have my back. I love her and I will find her and protect her. You're dead to me."

The phone clicked and Lucky stared at it for a long moment and then darted out of the room. He needed to warn them and he knows the one person that could do it without being detected.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

For Elizabeth, sleep had been restless. She tossed and turned all night and felt bad that Jason hadn't gotten any rest either. They were headed to Violet's office and she was a little nervous, but she is also tense about the pictures as well.

Violet heard something at the door and her gaze locked on it and then she yelled, "Come in."

Elizabeth tentatively pushed the door open.

"Good morning. You both look tired."

Jason nodded and Elizabeth sighed.

"It was a rough night."

"Have a seat."

They got comfortable and Violet took off her reading glasses and placed them on the desk.

"Before you view the pictures, I do want you to try and go back to that night."

Liz took a shaky breath.

"I want you to close your eyes and walk me through what happened prior to the attack."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you liked the lightness.

Chapter 19

Liz licked her lips and closed her eyes trying to keep calm. "I had come to pick up Emily. We were going to meet Lucky and Cam for dinner. I waited around a few minutes and chatted with Harriet and then Emily clocked out and we headed to the car. We weren't that far from the building, but it was dark. Emily had forgotten something and ran back inside and I went to the car which was parked in the second row. As I came around the back of the car, that's when he tackled me to the ground." She started to grip the armrests as her eyes snapped open and Violet and Jason watched with concern.

"Go on, Elizabeth. You can do this."

"I—I was stunned and it knocked the breath out of me. He wore a mask and said things only someone I knew would know and his voice kind of sounded familiar. I tried to fight him, but he was so strong and then he started to hit me. I couldn't take the pain so I went limp. I wish I had been stronger…" She started to shake as she relived her fear.

"Elizabeth, you're doing fine. Stay in the moment."

"He—it was horrible. My shirt was ripped open and he grabbed my breast, jarring me out of my shock and I begged him not to rape me, but he was crazed and started to choke me as he grinded into me. I could feel him harden and I tried to scream, but he just squeezed tighter and was slamming my head against the concrete and then suddenly he stopped as I gasped for breath. I had a skirt on and I felt him jerk it up and then I heard his zipper. I think that is when I started to lose it. He touched me, down there, and I screamed right as a car, playing loud music, pulled up and that is when he punched me in the face."

Elizabeth is trembling and Jason thinks he'll lose his mind if he can't hold her soon.

"I went into shock. I could hear people talking close by, but I couldn't scream and then he panicked and ripped off his mask." Elizabeth jolted to her feet. "I can't go any further today. Please." Her body felt like it is vibrating and her heart is pounding out of her chest.

Violet nodded. "Okay. You did good."

She almost fell back into the chair and Jason put his arm around her and she grabbed his other hand and squeezed it.

"You did great. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm so tired of people hurting me. I don't deserve it now and did nothing to deserve it then."

"I'm sorry. I hurt you too."

"Jason…"

"Let me try to explain. I've been working really hard with Violet to make sense of it all. Even when I first met you I knew you were special. There was just something about you, a lightness mixed with strength that drew me in. It was beautiful. As I got to know you, I realized just how strong you really are to survive everything that life threw at you. I watched you fight and not let the darkness change you. There was a defiance there to survive and it made me think of how I was after the accident and I connected with that. No matter how much crap was thrown at you or trouble came about, you always tried to see the good in people and save them like you saved me. I think maybe it's because you wished someone had cared enough to be there for you. Elizabeth, you were my light. Maybe it was wrong to put you on a pedestal, but I did. You were my lifeline and one of the few normal references that I had."

"When Lucky died, you were my light. I almost lost it then and you stopped me from drowning in my grief."

"You were already saving yourself."

"Maybe, but you definitely helped. You can't deny that."

His languid breath fills the air "You are the one person that I didn't want to get hurt because of my life. I avoided you partially because of the violence that had already marred you. When Sonny felt like he had to lie to save himself, it unfortunately ended up tearing us apart. I wish I hadn't avoided you, but at the time, I just couldn't look you in the eyes and lie. I know you had issues about putting Sonny first, but my job is to do what he tells me to do. I admit sometimes I didn't listen to him, but loyalty and trust mean everything in this business. Without it, you have nothing. Maybe in my mind, I couldn't have both—happiness and be in the business. There are so many secrets and lies and you didn't deserve that. I was struggling."

"You should have talked to me, Jason."

"I know. I kept thinking that I had wished you wouldn't choose me for so long to keep you safe and then it had finally happened—you didn't want to be with me and it hurt more than I wanted to admit because I always thought you ultimately would leave me because of the high price you'd have to pay. I wish I could back so you'd never be in the position you are in now, but I can't."

"Everything happens for a reason."

"Well, considering you got hurt, I don't know if I can forgive God for all you've been through." He ran his hand over his hair. "I left for many reasons. Partly, I couldn't watch you move on and be with someone else. I thought you hated me and that killed me, that I had ruined us and the lightness I felt only when I'm around you started to drain away. I ran, thinking that I couldn't be in a relationship and be in the business because something bad always happens that ruins it and I had lived through so many examples of it. In my head, I thought the decision was better for you and I took away your choice."

"I did tell you that I didn't want to have anything to do with you."

"I know, but I prayed that wasn't true because I just wasn't a hundred percent willing to let you go. I should have fought for you, but instead I let my insecurities eat away at my soul. I didn't think anyone would ever really choose to be with me on a long term basis. I couldn't stand seeing the pain in your eyes, so I took the easy way out. I thought I could live without you, but what I ended up doing wasn't living; it was just existing. I was empty and just going through the motions, but the truth was that if I couldn't have you, I wasn't sure I wanted anyone else. You had already been through so many bad things and had almost been killed because of me several times. Did I even have the right to want to be with you? I would have died if you had been hurt due to my choices. I would have been so broken that nothing would have mattered to me anymore and nothing could have brought me back. When you were in that crypt and I couldn't find you, I made deals with Taggart and Edward because I was so desperate. I never wanted to feel that way again."

Tears sprang into her eyes. "I didn't know."

"Maybe I just kept telling myself it was the unselfish thing to do. Your happiness meant everything to me. When I was drawn back to Port Charles and saw you with Cam, you finally looked happy, like he had changed something for you deep inside. I wanted you so badly."

"Why did you stay away?"

"The thought that someday you or Cam could get hurt and you'd walked away because of it just loomed over me. I don't think I could stand it if you blamed me or looked at me with hate again."

"How could you think that I'd ever truly hate you?"

"Look at it from my reference point. I didn't always protect Michael and I've failed him before. The idea of failing you and Cam scared the shit out of me."

She grabbed his hand again.

"I always thought you were too good for this life and wanted you to be normal and happy. You know that I chose this profession and like it. Hell, maybe it chose me. Can you actually live with the violence and danger? Do you want to?"

She wiped a tear away. "Jason, I've lived most of my life with violence. It's what I know and sadly, I'm used to it."

"But it doesn't have to be that way."

"It just manages to find me and frankly, I'd feel a lot safer with you in my life. When it comes down to it, I think your strength helps me feel like I can get through this and navigate through the mine fields that are my life.

"What if something happens to me?"

"You have such a great capacity for love and too feel that, even if being with you is for a little while, would be a gift. I don't think that I want to live my life knowing you are so lonely. We don't have to go at this alone. If you are taken from me, then at least I know that you loved me the only way you knew how, because you love with everything you have to give. How could I ever not want that?"

Jason reached up and wiped a tear off her face. "I do love you, Elizabeth. There are no words for what I feel for you."

"I love you too."

His eyes closed and he looked down. "Say it—say it again."

"I love you. It might take me a while to get there physically, but I want it; a life with you in whatever way I can. Can you be patient?"

"I've already waited so long, so yes, I can be. If this is what you want, then I need you to know that this is what I want too and always have. You scare me."

"Why?"

"Because you are one of the few people that totally has my heart and it's a risk for me."

"Love is a risk, Jason. Are you sure you want to take it with me?"

"Yes." He didn't need to say anymore, because she could see the conviction in his eyes. There is no doubt or insecurity present, just love. A love that will hopefully last a lifetime and she fully believes he is going to stay by her side.

"I'm ready to see the pictures now."

Their hands intertwine as Violet hands over the envelope. Liz's gasp fills the room and then her lips quivered as her fingers gently trace the bruises that adorned her face.

Every muscle in Jason's body tensed. Her right eye is swollen shut and he never wants to see that color against her skin again. Her beautiful throat is also marred and as that picture fell away and another took its place, Jason starts to shake with anger. The blouse she wore was torn and blood is splattered on it. The next picture made his pressure rise further. There is a hand print around her breast where he had squeezed her roughly. Elizabeth gave up all pretense and let out a few curse words.

"You had a few broken ribs and he had choked you."

"What else?"

Violet is surprised by the strength of her voice. "You had a contusion on the back of your head and a concussion."

Jason stood abruptly, making both women jump and Elizabeth practically leapt from her seat. His restraint was fading as he thought about how much pain she must have been in as she crawled for her life into the hospital.

"Jason, I'll be okay."

He struggled to dial it back so she wasn't worrying about him and her gentle stokes on his back started to calm his inner beast. "I'm sorry. I'm fine."

"Liar."

Their eyes met and he saw the fire in hers.

"You get to be mad and want to hurt him. I want him to suffer too."

An unspoken agreement is made as their gaze conveys their feelings and Violet watches in amazement as Jason's eyes soften and he takes her face in his hands and lovingly kisses her right eye and then cheekbone and then his breath caresses her ear. "I will do anything for you."

Tears spring into her eyes. "Ditto."

He takes a languid breath and whispers, "Done."

Understanding what he means, she wraps her arms around his waist and they hold each other for several moments as if their connection could wash away all the horrible images they had just seen. Jason is thinking about how to make the person suffer so he can honor his promise.

With much strength, Elizabeth pulls back and then turns towards Violet. "I'm okay."

"Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Once Elizabeth was asleep, Jason moved over to the window as his thoughts pierced his head. A piece of the puzzle is still missing. Surprisingly, he wasn't worried about Elizabeth. She had proven how strong she is earlier and even though she is scared, failure just isn't an option in the long run.

Violet entered the room. "You don't like naps?"

He turned towards her voice. "I'm not tired."

She nodded. "So, do you like being near the water?"

"Yes." The house is on the beach and has beautiful views. There isn't a lot of foot traffic, so it made it safer, but it still isn't ideal. There's a ridge behind it where cars drive to get to the center of town that has some tourist traps and restaurants. "Maybe I'll take Cam and Elizabeth in a few days."

"I think they will like that. Want to talk?"

He nodded and they went just outside the door.

"If you're worried about what will happen with her going forward, don't. She'll be fine and if she starts remembering the identity of her attacker and needs to stop, then I'll end the session." She hadn't initially planned on Liz reliving the attack today, but knowing she was going to see the pictures had changed her mind.

"I know she has to do this, but that doesn't make me like it any better. I want to find this guy, but not at her expense."

"I understand. Have you given any thought to what we talked about before?"

"Yes. I have." He stared at the tiled floor. "You know, I do like my job. I'm good at it and I like the power and my reputation. When so much around you is out of control, I think it gave me what I needed to get my life together and figure out who I was after the accident. The bad part is that I was starting from scratch and probably learned some bad habits like shutting down to protect myself and I'm not sure how to undo all of that or even if I want to."

"Shutting down is easy for you. What I am asking you to do is hard, but I think in the end you'll figure out who you really are on your own terms."

"I became who I thought I needed to be in order to survive."

"Can I ask when you were the most comfortable after the accident?"

He nodded. "I had a girlfriend named Robin. She was getting over losing the love of her life and also found out she was HIV positive. I helped her find love again and she gave me my first glimpse of romantic love. My Grandmother and sister showed me unconditional love, though I don't think I understood that at the time. I was lighter with Robin, finally able to show some emotion when the anger that had consumed me started to subside."

"What took that lightness away?"

"Life. Robin, in the end, couldn't handle my lifestyle even though she basically introduced me to it because she is friends with Sonny. I also was keeping a lie about Michael and she told and I felt betrayed. Michael is my nephew. It's complicated, but I took care of him and Carly, my supposedly best friend, took him away from me in a very bad way."

"And you're still friends with her?"

Jason sighed. "Yeah. I also caught her with Sonny one night. She thought I liked Elizabeth and was hurt and they slept together."

Violet's eyes brows shot up.

"I know. I stayed because I thought Carly and Sonny were all I had, but it was never completely the same after that."

"So, you learned to shut yourself off. I get it, but if you're going to be in a healthy relationship with Elizabeth, you're going to have to learn not to do that."

"How do I stop?"


	20. Chapter 20

A/N – Thank you so much for the reviews. I enjoy reading them.

Chapter 20

Violet considered his question. "You have a reference point of when you weren't like that. It's not going to be easy, but just try to remember the reward. Besides, all this talking and what you just did in the session is not shutting down. You're letting the words come out to back up what you are feeling. Just keep doing that and you'll be on your way."

He nodded. She is right, but they aren't in Port Charles and that was a whole other situation waiting to trigger his walls.

"I understand that there are times that you need to deal with a situation that requires you to be rigid, but with Elizabeth, you can't do that. Look what shutting down, on both your parts, has done to your relationship up until now. If you don't communicate, then there will be misunderstanding. If you trust her, then you need to trust that she will not judge you for being emotional."

"Sometimes, I can't always figure out the words to explain what I'm feeling."

"Then do the best you can and let her help you get through it. You're not used to depending on people, but that is what couples do. Your good at protecting and making Elizabeth feel safe and she's very good at nurturing, loving, and being compassionate. Let her be a person you can confide in and let her love you and take care of you."

"I'm not used to that."

"It comes with the package. She probably has done it before and I bet you fought her."

He smirked. "Yeah."

"Before you do something rash in the future or think you need to walk away, consider what you're giving up. Everyone has moments of weakness, even you, but you need to see the truth and ignore that evil Jason in your head who tells you that you don't deserve happiness or her."

Jason smiled. "I'll try." He rubbed his head. "I didn't know about evil Jason. Thanks for letting me know."

She laughed. "So, you think you're leaning towards staying in the mob?"

"I'm not sure. I decided to keep an open mind and of course, talk it over with Elizabeth."

"In the end, you can't get out just because she wants you too because if you're not happy, it will show."

"Okay, but if she's a part of my life, then my choices will affect her."

"They will, but Elizabeth has spent most of her life trying to please other people and I think you've done the same. When does it become about what you want?"

"I mostly do what I want. The problem is that I don't like focusing on me so I put all my efforts into protecting people and what they need. If Elizabeth and I are going to make this work, I can't do that."

"That doesn't mean you have to give up the job when you can just make some changes. Think about it."

It's all he had been doing.

Elizabeth called out his name and Jason rushed back into the room.

"Hey."

She slightly smiled. "I fell asleep. I must have needed it."

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

He nodded and she patted the covers and he ambled over to her and laid down. Quickly, she moved into him and hugged him.

"Much better."

He smiled.

"Who were you talking to in the hallway?"

"Violet."

"Oh."

"She's helping me work through some things."

"I'm glad. I know you don't like to talk a lot, but I like hearing your voice. It calms me."

He kissed the top of her head. "Did you bring a swimsuit with you?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I want to take you and Cam to the beach."

"That will be nice."

"I brought you something."

"What?"

He dug into his pocket and she laughed.

"I love that color."

She took the nail polish from his hand. "Was this Emily's idea?"

"No. I went into your room and I saw it and thought you might like it."

"Did you bring any polish remover?"

"No, but I can have Johnny pick some up before his shift."

"Tell him I said thanks."

Jason linked their hands and sent the text with the other. "I like spending time with you."

Her head fell against his arm. "I feel the same way. When it's just us, everything is perfect."

"We have to find some way to maintain that."

"Obviously, I don't mind messy, but as long as we make time for quiet moments, it will all be okay."

"I'm kind of tired of messy."

"You built a life around messy too."

He smirked. "Yeah, at first I didn't know any better. I had a chance to walk away and I didn't."

"Well, if you had, maybe we would have never become more than friends."

"True. Leave it to you to find a way to use Sonny, the business, and Carly for good."

She laughed. "I have a gift."

"Elizabeth I want…"

She touched his face when he paused. "Talk to me."

"I want to kiss you so badly, but I know you're not ready."

For a long moment, she was silent as she studied him. "One kiss?"

He nodded.

"Okay."

A rush of anticipation made his stomach flip. Gently, he pushed her hair back and as they longingly gazed at each other, he languidly moved forward and then paused before actually making contact.

Elizabeth held her breath and then her eyes fluttered shut as she let her muscles relax and he brushed against her lips twice before pressing firmly against them. Even though it didn't last long and he didn't take it too far, it held the promise of more to come.

Her eyes were smiling as she pulled back. "Perfect."

"I agree." It was only his deep respect for her that held him back when the rest of him wanted to suck on her plump lips.

"I want to be better so that we'll have a chance."

"I want that too. You deserve more than what I gave you in the past."

"I could say the same. Walking away from you was the most stupid thing I've ever done."

"You weren't ready and I made no promises."

"That's beside the point. Just your promise of freedom should have been enough."

He embraced her warmly. "You do that for me—make me feel free."

Lying in his arms made her feel so content. "You're what I've been missing."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing felt right since you left. Ric was a bad decision and I think I chose him, even with his faults, because sometimes, he reminded me of you and I thought maybe I was enough for him."

Jason slightly growled and she smiled.

"He was sweet to me, but he didn't listen or hear me. Do you know what I mean?"

"I think so."

"Going back to Lucky, well, that was wishful thinking. I settled. Did you date anyone after you left?"

"Not really, but I will admit that I did get drunk a few times and tried to pretend someone else was you."

She gripped him tighter, hating that he had slept with other women, but knowing that she had slept with Zander, Ric, and Lucky, so she couldn't really talk.

"I was so lonely," he said trying to explain his dalliances.

"I know. Believe it or not, so was I."

For a long moment, neither moved and then Jason spoke with a voice full of fire and conviction. "Never again, Elizabeth. I will not walk away from you. If I disappear, you question it. Do you hear me?"

She pulled back so he could see her face. "Yes."

"You're mine."

"I'm yours." His ire is replaced with love and it almost took her breath away. "And you're mine."

He kissed her, gently at first, and then it quickly grew into something more passionate and intense as his tongue caressed hers and devoured her mouth. When he finally broke free, they were short of breath and his eyes were full of question, wondering if he had taken it too far, but any doubt was squelched when a beautiful smile lit up her face.

"I missed your mouth."

He grinned. "Ditto."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Another day passed and Liz is packing her bags when Violet lightly knocks on her door and moves inside. "I'm going to miss seeing you so much."

Liz grinned. "You'll get over it."

Violet laughed. "Just don't miss your session tomorrow morning."

"I won't. We can talk about what I want to change."

"Okay."

"I'm going to be fine you know," she said before lowering the suitcase to the floor.

"I think so too."

Liz slowly approached Violet. "I know this is probably highly inappropriate, but can I give you a hug?"

Violet tried to hold her tears at bay. "Yes."

They held each other for a long moment.

"I don't even know how to put into words how much you mean to me. Not only are you helping me, but you're helping Jason too, not to mention my son. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Violet brushed a tear away. "I don't normally get this close to my patients, but I'm such a fan of you and Jason finally getting to be happy together. Harriet and I even gave you a squish name."

Liz's eyes grew big. "What is it?"

"Liason."

Liz laughed. "I love it."

"I figured you would."

"Is it wrong that even after all the therapy is over, that I want to keep in touch with you?"

Violet took a deep breath. "It's not a normal action, but I would have no problems being okay with that."

"Good, because when all is said and done, we need all the fans we can get."

They hugged once more and Jason stepped into the room.

"Am I interrupting?"

Both women were crying with smiles on their faces.

"Come here you big lug," Violet said moving towards Jason who is suddenly afraid.

Liz starts to giggle at his expression when Violet hugs him.

"I don't think Francis would like me hugging on his future date."

Violet laughed and pulled away. "Now, I have to meet him."

Liz's head tilted. "You want to hook her up with Francis?"

"Yeah. I think he'd like her," he said sheepishly.

She grinned. "You never cease to surprise me. I love the idea. In fact, I plan to help make that happen."

"Now you're in trouble," Emily said pushing by Jason. "I'm helping too."

Jason looked at each woman like they had three heads and they busted out laughing.

"I think he's in shock," Violet said.

"He looks a little scared," Emily added.

"You're both wrong, he's petrified," Liz said.

Jason shook his head.

Harriet stood in the doorway. "You weren't leaving without saying goodbye to me, right?"

Liz shook her head and then they embraced. "Never."

"So, I never asked. How did the posing go?"

Liz slightly blushed. "Fine."

"What posing?" Emily asked.

Violet groaned. "I think my phone is ringing."

When she tried to escape, Emily grabbed her arm. "Oh, no you don't. Spill!"

Harriet piped up and explained and Emily is very amused. "How about we make a deal?"

Liz sighed. "I'm scared to ask."

"When you want to pose my brother, you do it behind closed doors."

"The door was closed and I'll pose Jason wherever and whenever I want."

Harriet snickered as Emily tried not to laugh. "God, I love you. My husband says thanks by the way."

"For what?"

"Let's just say, he likes to be posed too."

Jason groaned.

"Where's that big baby, Johnny?"

"He's probably hiding," Jason said.

"And scared," Liz said.

On cue, he jogged into the room and then skidded to a stop when he realized everyone is staring. "What?"

"I just wanted to say a proper goodbye," Harriet said before licking her lips.

Johnny started slowly backing up and held his hand up. "You, stay right there."

"What, am I too much woman for you?"

He gulped and turned and ran saying, "I'll be in the car."

Emily wiped tears away. "I got it all on video too," she before putting her phone away.

Jason smirked. He never understood laughing and crying at the same time. Thinking back, he couldn't think of a single time where he had laughed that hard. "I'll have to show Francis."

Liz grabbed her bag, but it was quickly taken from her.

"I can get it," Jason said.

"Let's go."

He nodded and they all proceeded to the front entrance.

"See you tomorrow. You've got this," Harriet said.

"Yeah."

She waved at one of the nurses and they headed to the car and she couldn't wait to see her son.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz scrunched some sand between her toes and inhaled deeply. After Jason insisting on slathering a half of vat of sunblock on her body, they were finally on the beach. Emily was curled up on a blanket reading under an umbrella and Jason is playing with Cam who is repeatedly sticking a toe in the water and then running away as he laughs. The golden sun is turning him slightly red and she is glad she had insisted on him wearing some lotion too so he didn't get too burnt.

"Mommy, mommy," Cam said before sprinting towards her. "Come play with us."

"Okay."

She leads him to the water where Jason openly peruses her.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. I like the board shorts."

He shrugs and his arms are suddenly full of Cam who is begging to go in.

Jason holds out his hand and Elizabeth allows him to pull her along with them. They only go up to the knees before stopping. Cam points to a boat in the distance. Suddenly, Elizabeth screams and he whips around, only to find Johnny had picked her up and was threatening to drop her in.

"Jason, save mommy."

"I can't let go of you."

Cam thought for a moment as he watched Johnny pretend to drop his mom and her bottom got wet. "Mason's daddy can help you."

"Cam!" Mason yelled as he ran towards the water.

Isabella and Arianna tried to catch up to him. "Mason! Take off your shirt first."

He practically ripped it off and kicked off his shoes too as an amused Jason chuckled.

"Mason!"

Jason walked back so Johnny followed his lead and deposited Elizabeth back onto the sand.

"Are you torturing her?" Arianna asks.

"Yes, he was."

She cuts her eyes and Johnny smiles and then picks her up.

"You better not."

"You look like you need to cool down."

"Johnny, don't get my cover up wet."

"Okay, then you have kiss me."

She rolled her eyes and then kissed him thoroughly.

"Wow," he said before putting her down.

Paul cleared his throat. "Do I have to hose you two down?"

"Daddy!"

Liz laughed and then pulled Isabella over to the blanket and they sat.

"Thank you for inviting us."

"You're welcome," Emily said. "There's a cooler with drinks and the other one is snacks."

"Thanks."

Paul pulled Jason aside as they watched the boys play in the sand. "The men are ready." It hadn't taken as long as he had originally thought because he had underestimated the men and their thirst for revenge against the Cassadines.

"So soon?"

"Yes. We're ready to move when you are."

Jason is surprised. "Jax called me. He now owns over fifty percent of CI."

Paul grinned. "He's good."

Jason moved on so he wouldn't say anything smart. "So, what's the plan?"

"While part of the group will attack from the front, the other will enter through the underground tunnel. They'll also plant a bomb."

Jason nodded. "Are you sure she is there?"

"Yes. We've been monitoring the entrance to the tunnels." Once they located a few, they had men secure some cameras to nearby trees. "The castle will be destroyed. Hopefully, they'll find her first and I can get some much needed revenge. You know, Nikolas could be killed in the cross fire."

"I know." He just hoped that Emily would forgive him.

"He picked his side."

They laughed when the boys tripped taking each other down into the shallow water. The looks of surprise on their faces were priceless. Johnny grabbed Cam and Arianna did the same to Mason and they ran into the water as the boys yelled.

Elizabeth chuckled. It is so good to see Cam having so much fun.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N – Thanks for your comments. Sorry it's late.

Chapter 21

Emily's phone rang and she sat up. "Hello?"

"It's me," Jax said.

"Where are you?"

"In Port Charles, listen someone wants to speak to you."

She started to object and then Lucky's voice filled her ear.

"Emily?"

"Lucky?"

When Jason saw Elizabeth abruptly stand, he ran towards them.

"Are you okay?" Lucky asked.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Nikolas called me."

Her breath caught in her throat as her hand found her heart.

"Where is he?"

Jason sat in the sand next to Emily and Elizabeth mouthed Lucky's name.

"I don't know, but he's looking for you saying it's out of protection. I didn't tell him anything. I would have told you sooner, but Jax was in Manhattan."

"Thank you, Lucky."

"Can I speak to Jason?"

"Yeah. He's right here."

Jason took the phone. "What's wrong?"

"You have to protect them. Nikolas is looking for them and he sounded desperate."

"I figured he would. Is there a place you can lay low?"

"Not really. I can't take any more time off."

"If something should happen, find Francis. He'll protect you."

"I can protect myself."

Jason ignored Lucy's anger and continued. "I'm not trying to offend you, but Nikolas is dangerous. You don't know what Helena has programmed him to do. Just watch your back and be careful. He will probably stop at nothing to find her."

Lucky rolled his eyes. "I can take care of myself. You just worry about them. Is Cam okay?"

"He's fine."

"Good. Tell Elizabeth I'm sorry."

"She knows you're sorry." He didn't mean that in the same way Lucky did.

Elizabeth made a face and Jason smiled.

"Bye."

Jason handed Emily her phone.

"What are we going to do?"

Jason sighed. "Helena already knows where we are and has made no moves."

Paul cleared his throat. "Why don't you guys spend the night at my house just in case? You can come back here again tomorrow if you want. I just think my place is safer."

Jason gazed at Emily who nodded and then at Liz who did the same.

Isabella waved towards Arianna and she quickly made her way to the shore with Johnny and they ran to the blanket.

"What's going on?"

"We need to go to the mansion. Nikolas is looking for Emily and we think it's safer."

Cam started to cry. "But I want to play."

Mason rubbed his back and Cam reached for Emily, making Liz visibly flinch.

"I'm sorry," Emily said as she tried to console him. "He's just use to coming to me"

"It's okay, Em, I'm going to go pack a light bag."

Jason followed her inside and caught up with her in the bedroom.

"I haven't even unpacked yet, but I want to get some of Cam's things."

"Elizabeth, stop."

She turned to face him.

"I know that hurt you."

"I'll get it over it because it's my fault that my son isn't used to coming to me." She slammed down the top of her suitcase and zippered it.

"He loves you. Just give him some time," Jason said before walking to his room.

She is grateful that he could sense she needed a few minutes alone and she let her tears fall. Once she had a good cry, she washed her face and finished getting Cam's things ready.

Jason grabbed the bags, noticing her eyes are red and before going down the stairs, he kissed her gently.

Emily walked past him and then handed Cam to his mom and she sat down and gave him some kisses.

"I'm sorry your day got ruined, but you can play with Mason at his house. Maybe we come back to the beach tomorrow for a little while."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"I love you, mommy."

She slightly smiled. "I love you more than anything, Cam."

He hugged her, never wanting to let go as she whispered calming words, never wanting to leave him again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It took a while to get everyone settled, but once it was done, they met on the back deck.

"Thank you for having us," Elizabeth said as she watched Cam and Mason play on the lawn.

"It's no problem. We don't get to have guests very often, so it's nice," Isabella said.

Emily slipped away with Arianna and Jason got up to rescue Cam from Johnny, so Paul followed.

"Are you okay?"

Liz nodded. "Yes. It's just…"

"Whatever you say is between us."

"It hurt that Cam didn't come to me. I understand that he isn't used to me being there, but it's hard."

"When Cam looks at you, I can see the adoration. He loves Emily, but not like he loves you."

Liz sighed. "I know that in my head, but heart hurts knowing that he missed me so much. I'm so grateful that he had her, especially since Lucky, my ex-fiance left."

"You are family to her. I envy your closeness. I don't think I've ever had that."

"You aren't close to your family?

Isabella shook her head sadly. "No."

Sensing her pain, Elizabeth sucked in a harsh breath. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Maybe it's good to talk about it. I never do. Arianna has no idea, only Paul knows."

"Then I'll listen."

"I lived in a small village in central Italy. An earthquake ripped apart our house and my parents and little brother were killed."

"Oh my God. How old were you?"

"Twelve. I was forced to live with my Aunt who had been estranged from the family. She and my mother hated each other. Sometimes, I wondered why she agreed and could only guess that it was to make my life miserable. I lived under that roof until I was sixteen and then I ran away from the beatings and emotional abuse. It was hard. Sometimes, I stole to eat and had to rely on the kindness of strangers. I used my looks to get what I wanted."

"Isabella…"

Recognizing the look in her eye, she put her hand up. "I didn't sell my body, I just used it to manipulate. Back then, I was hardened and cold. Anyway, I got a job and slept in someone's barn and saved every penny and when I was seventeen, I paid off a human trafficker to get me on a boat."

Elizabeth is stunned.

"It took a year to get to the United States, but I felt like I had aged a thousand years." She isn't ready to talk about that, so she presses on. "I ended up in New York and saw this very sad man sitting on a bench. He looked even more pathetic than I did."

"Paul?"

She slightly nodded. "Yes. His guards charged me, but he put up his hand and let me sit next to him. I was dirty and I'm sure I smelled, but we locked eyes and maybe he saw my pain and knew I'd understand. I know it's crazy, but I trusted him. So, he brought me to a safe house and I showered and changed into some clothes that didn't fit and joined him for dinner. It was the best meal I ever had and I think I ate his too."

Liz grinned.

"When I told him my story, there were tears in his eyes and he vowed to help me. We were friends at first and then about a year later, he seduced me."

Liz's brow rose.

"For a solid month, he lavished me with gifts and barely ever left my side. He told me that he was in love with me and I admitted that I felt the same, but told him he needed to slow his roll because I was overwhelmed." A fond smile graced her face as she remembered the conversation. "Our courtship was slow because he wanted to make sure that Arianna and I would get along. At first, she was wary, but I eventually won her over and we married."

"How many years?"

"Fifteen years. He's everything to me and taught me what love is and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost him."

Liz reached over and squeezed her hand. "You are so brave and courageous. Thank you for sharing that with me. It gives me hope that everything will be okay."

Isabella nodded. "You have a man who is tough and has a big heart, just like my Paul. Let him love you, Elizabeth. He can't make all the pain go away, but he can give you a future full of love and laughter. You can make new memories that are good and gradually, the bad will fade."

Liz wiped a tear away. "I want that more than anything."

When Jason caught her movement, he was at the table in a flash. "Are you okay?"

Liz grinned. "I'm more than okay."

Jason looked down sheepishly and Isabella chuckled. "I'll be right back."

Liz stood and slid into his arms. "How is my gift from Lila?"

"What gift?"

"You."

His gaze went from bewildered to smoldering. "You are my gift."

"I can't wait until I'm ready for you to unwrap me."

His eyes narrowed. "Don't tease me, Elizabeth."

Her giggles filled the air and he loved the sound. Leaning forward, his lips stopped before they touched her ear and his breath made her tingle. "I will worship your body and make you scream my name over and over."

Her body betrayed her and shuddered as red tinged her cheeks. When he pulled back, his eyes were full of lust and promise.

"Now who's the tease?"

"I learned it from you."

She rolled her eyes and then her son saved him by dragging him back onto the lawn.

Isabella walked by her. "You two smolder."

Liz took her eyes off of Jason's butt and looked over at her. "Did you say something?"

Isabella laughed. "If Harriet was here, you'd never hear the end of it."

Liz cracked up. "I better not catch her looking at Jason's butt."

"You were looking at his butt?"

Liz blushed bright red as Isabella chuckled.

"What did I miss?" Emily asked.

"Nothing," Liz said.

Arianna sat next to her mom.

"Did you bring your sketchbook?" Isabella asked.

"I did. Want to help me pick out what I should draw?"

"Sure, let's go."

They left and Emily grabbed some cheese and crackers.

"So, how's Jax?"

"He's fine."

"He sure is…"

Emily's mouth dropped open. "Arianna!"

"What? Don't tell me you didn't notice."

"You like Jax?"

Arianna frowned. "No. He's just good looking. I googled him, but Johnny is the only man I have eyes for. I was just thinking that you would make a very gorgeous couple."

The shock on Emily's face made her laugh.

"He's just a friend."

"For now…"

Emily shifted. "My life is too much of a mess to go there. I'm sure that he'd rather not get saddled with me and my kid."

"Emily, a man doesn't fly across the United States to see someone unless he's interested. I'm not saying there is always an ulterior motive, but I think he will be willing to go there when you're ready."

She sighed. "He's been good to me, but it's hard for me to think about another man when my heart is breaking over Nikolas. I've loved him for so long and it's hard to let go of that, especially when I'm carrying his child."

"I get it. I'm not trying to rush you, just point out your options."

"Thanks."

Johnny slipped into the seat next to Arianna and then addressed Emily. "So, how's my girl?"

Emily shook her head. "I will assume you are not talking about Arianna. The baby is fine."

"You're naming her after me right?"

She laughed. "Oh, you're right up there."

Johnny smirked. "Hmmmm, Johnna, Joanna, Brie, the list goes on."

"You're just hilarious."

"Why, thank you."

Jason sat next to Emily. "Is he giving you trouble?"

"Yeah, he wants me to name the baby after him."

"Why?"

"Because I'm too cool for school," Johnny quipped.

Jason stared at him with a blank look.

"I can't name the baby after you, because I was thinking about naming her after Jason."

Jason's head jerk towards her. "What?"

Emily chuckled. She loved teasing him. "Jacie, Jaylyn, Sonia—what do you think?"

He blinked a few times. "You should—you don't have to do that."

"I was teasing, but I am partial to Sonia." She is wrestling with the last name. Nikolas doesn't even know he's a father and she couldn't help but wonder if that will change anything.

"How about Emma?"

Emily thought for a moment and then pulled out her phone and added it to the list. "I like it."

Johnny muttered something, making Arianna laugh.

"You're so competitive."

He smirked. "Damn right. Jason just saunters over her and bam—I was going to name the baby after you," he said imitating Emily who punched him on the arm.

Jason's phone rang, making them all jump. "Hello?"

"It's Francis."

"Why do you sound really annoyed?" He got up and wandered onto the lawn.

"Because Sonny and his sister are driving me to drink."

Jason rolled his eyes. It had to be bad if Francis is complaining. The man had the patience of a saint. "What happened?"

"He wants you to come home because Courtney is being stalked."

"And why does he need me?"

"Because he thinks that only you can protect his family."

"Does he know you're calling me?"

"He's probably assuming so." Francis just didn't have the patience for Courtney's overly sweet act and didn't trust her.

"Then say you couldn't get in touch with me. I'm sorry to put you in this position, but I've already told him that I'd probably be gone another month. Put two of the younger guys on her and that should suffice."

"I will."

"If he gets too out of control over it, then call me back and I'll talk to him, but he won't like my answer."

Francis smiled. "I like your new attitude."

"It is a long time coming."

"Is Johnny behaving?"

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "Does he ever?"

"I miss you guys. If you need anything, let me know."

"I will."

Jason took his seat again.

"What's going on, or is it something you can't tell us?" Emily asked.

"Sonny has a new sister and I guess she's being stalked."

Elizabeth had heard the tail end. "Let me guess, he wants you to guard her."

"Yeah."

She sat in a huff. "You're not considering it, right?"

"Elizabeth, I'm not leaving you or Emily. We stick together. Sonny will just have to deal with it."

Johnny had a grin that went from ear to ear. "I really like NuJason. If only he liked Hawaiian shirts, heavy metal, and Vans, we'd be besties forever."

The girls laughed as Jason glared.

"I like vans."

"Yeah, for disposing bodies, I'm talking about the shoes." He chuckled at Jason's perplexed look. "Um, they don't have shoe strings."

"Well that's just stupid," Jason mumbled.

Liz shot Johnny a look. "Don't pick on my man."

That just made the guard smile even more. "Your man, huh?"

"Yes, Captain Obvious."

Emily snorted and Jason couldn't help it and finally smiled, liking the reference.

Isabella chuckled at she settled in and then caught a glimpse of her husband approaching with the boys. Mason climbed into her lap and Cam onto Elizabeth's.

Jason watched everyone talk and laugh and it felt good to among friends that didn't judge him or try to make decisions for him. He is going to miss California in more ways than one. Despite all the Helena drama, there is an ease to his life he hasn't felt in a long time.


	22. Chapter 22

/N – Thanks for reading and commenting. Things are seriously about to change.

Chapter 22

Paul and Jason have a conference call with a sleepy Rex. Everything is going as planned and Rex suggested that they moved tonight, Russia time. Since the country is ten hours ahead, it would be evening there when it would it started. With everything in place, they are confident that Helena will be handled soon.

Jason called Jax.

"Hello?"

"It's Jason."

He rose from the couch where he had started to drift off earlier. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. We're moving in on Helena in about thirteen hours or so."

"I see. That means I'll make sure to get more stock in the morning. I already have over fifty percent."

"Good. Just keep your eyes open for any movement or Nikolas."

"I will. I'll call if I spot him."

"Thanks."

With that taken care of, he spent a little more time with Cam before tucking him into bed and reading him a story and then found Elizabeth outside in the garden.

"I'm scared."

He pulled her into his chest and she leaned back. "I'm going to be right here with you."

"I'm not even sure what to do tomorrow."

"Well, it should be pretty normal here. I was thinking we could go back to the house and get some more things and then head back here and stay." Paul had already advised that for the next few days until the dust settled.

"Okay."

"We just have to keep our eyes open."

"Definitely."

They spent a few more minutes in the peacefulness that surrounded them and then headed back to the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth has a session with Violet via video chat.

"I was reviewing the list of things you want to change."

"What do you think?"

"For the most part, I agree with you. Being assertive and not letting everyone tell you what to do or try to control your life is good."

"But…"

"Elizabeth, you were a good person before. Being compassionate and wanting to help people are great traits, it was your methods that got you in trouble. You can't change someone else or think that if you treat someone the way you want to be treated that it will make them believe in themselves or become someone you hope they can be. People change and some just don't care because they have their own agenda. Besides that, one of the things you love about Jason is that he loves you for being you. Let me use Lucky as an example."

"If you have to..."

Violet grinned. "Lucky changed so much. He was completely different than before the fire and you knew that, but instead of accepting him for who he was when he got back, you kept trying to love and support him into submission, hoping he could be the person you fell in love with again."

"You're right."

"So, a lot of this is about living in the present and being okay with saying that might have been good enough before, but it's not now, or you're not the same person and I just can't accept who you are now."

"I agree."

"You can change your behavior, but it should be out of not trying to necessarily be in control, but that It will give you a better life. In that way, it's not reactive or rebellion, it's progress."

Liz nodded her head.

"When you first came to town, you have implied that you were a brat."

Liz grinned.

"It was only after the rape that you started to become this other person and I think you see that as weak. The question is who do you think you would have become if the rape hadn't occurred?"

"That's the big question. I don't know. I mean, part of the battiness was about my parents abandoning me and lashing out. I'm sure I would have settled down as I matured. I guess I went overboard then and after the rape."

"And now, you need to find a balance. You don't have to be tough all the time or hard. I don't want you to hate who you were before and think of yourself as one big negative. There was good and bad and you'll find that since you're paying attention to your behavior, you can correct bad habits right away and find the balance that makes you happy."

"It sounds so simple, but yet so hard."

"It will be hard sometimes, but as time go by, you'll see it will only be as hard as you make it."

Liz wiped a tear away. "I will do what I have to so that I can be happy and I want my son and Jason to be happy too."

"Cameron is easy going. If you're happy, then he will be too and Jason is ultimately responsible for his own happiness. He's working hard just like you to learn how to react and process things differently. You're both trying to figure out what you need to be happy. As long as you keep the communication open, I think you'll be on the same page."

"Thank you, Violet. You helped me navigate some very difficult memories and I don't think I'd have hope, if you hadn't."

Violet smiled. "I'm excited for you. Okay, our time is over. I'll chat with you in a few days."

"Bye."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikolas moved stealthily into Helena's bedroom chambers after taking out the guards in the hallway. His survival depended on him executing this without error, so he can get to Emily. The room is filled with steady breathing and he pulls some gloves, making sure they are on tight before progressing. His body seems like it's vibrating as he adeptly moves in for the kill. For some reason, the guards had been on edge and were meeting outside, engaged in a heated discussion. By the time they realize she is dead, he'd be long gone and finally the world will be rid of Helena Cassadine for good.

From the corner of the vast room, another man observed him, wondering what he was up too, but not making a move to interfere. He had been debating for the last half hour if he should kill her and was just about to make a move, so he can still make his plane flight. When Nikolas wrapped his hands around Helena's throat and squeezed, drawing a panicked Helena from her sleep, he was surprised, but couldn't help but smile because Helena's death would make things a lot easier for him.

"I hate you so much," Nikolas said as Helena's eyes grew wider and she struggled to talk but couldn't. "What, no clever quips? You hurt my wife and friend. Did you really think I'd just become your sick slave and forget about that? I'm going to watch you die and I won't lose any sleep over it and then I'm going to burn this castle to the ground and watch as it smolders, knowing that there will be nothing but ashes left of your body. Die, Helena. I only wish I could have tortured you first."

She is stunned at the monster she created, but sickly appreciative of his newfound backbone. It's too bad that it will be at her expense. The only solace she took was that his life would never be his again. There are loyal people who are privy to the commands to make him be someone he will hate. At least they will carry out her plans and Nikolas probably won't survive it, so he can join her in hell. As the last ounce of life drained from her body and her neck snapped, the other man slowly made his way towards Nikolas and right when the prince let go, he felt a prick in his neck and his hand shot up pulled out a dart.

Their eyes met and Nikolas's grew wide. "What have you done?"

"Relax, you'll be asleep for about a half hour tops, just enough time for me to make my flight."

"Was it you?"

"I didn't hurt Emily, but Elizabeth, let's just say our time was cut short, but I intend on rectifying that very soon."

Nikolas went to grab him, but the sleeping agent was taking hold. "If you hurt them…"

"You won't be in any position to help. You don't know where they are and I'll have a jump start."

"I'm going to kill…"

Nikolas passed out and the man took off, eager to get back to California to finish his plan. Helena being dead didn't change his need to finish what he started with Liz. After that, he'll play a dangerous game with Nikolas, one which will result in the heir's demise and then he will take over CI.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Paul quickly reached for his phone and tried to shake off the cobwebs, "Rex?"

A quiet, low voice filled his ear. "It has started."

Paul could hear gunfire.

"I won't be in contact for a long time. No matter what, the men will continue to fight until the castle is gone."

"Good. Be safe."

Isabella pushed herself up on her elbows. "Is everything alright?"

He put his phone down and then snuggled against her. "Yes. It is starting."

She shut her eyes, saying a silent prayer for the men who were willing to give their lives to make sure that a very dangerous reign is ended.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Nikolas finally regains consciousness, he realizes the castle is shaking and he hears a lot of heavy gunfire and explosions. "Shit."

He stands and sees Helena's lifeless body and slightly smiles before darting down a secret staircase, right before men storm the room to protect their queen, only to find her dead. There is chaos and then one by one they start to flee, realizing that they have no one to fight for and need to protect themselves.

Nikolas takes a detour to the study and grabs Helena's laptop and a gun, thinking it's the only way to find Emily and then runs to another staircase which leads him to a tunnel that not many knew about. The main one is probably already compromised, so he takes the alternate route. His mind is going over scenarios in case there are men at the entrance. As a Cassadine, he knows how to handle a gun and fight, but in the past, he just didn't have cause to do so. Now, he has too much to lose to not consider taking someone's life. When he is almost to the end, the ground shakes and he falls to the ground as some small debris rains down. Quickly, he gets up and rushes to the opening and twists open the round heavy steel doorway and crawls out, turning to see what is happening, which left him momentarily stunned. There are men running around the castle firing weapons and the smell of acrid smoke fills the air. Explosions are going off left and right and he knows he needs to run before he is spotted so he takes off, running through the forest to a shack. He opens the door and shoves the computer into a satchel and then puts on a helmet and starts the ATV and then heads towards his next destination where a car awaits. From there, he will fly back to Port Charles to find his wife and make sure she is out of danger.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Paul and Jason sat across from each other, waiting for an update from Rex. It had been eleven hours since the battle at Cassadine castle had started and he is certain that the Russian military has probably been alerted and has intervened.

The phone rang and they both jumped and then Paul pushed a button. "Hello?'

"It's me," Rex said in hushed tones.

"Where are you?"

"We're hiding in the woods. We're slowly making our way back to town. A few fighter jets flew above us, so we know that military will be in the area soon. Most of the local men fled a few hours ago, when the word got around that Helena was dead. My core teams set everything on fire. By the way, we found Helena in her bedroom."

"Alive?"

"No. Someone had strangled her and snapped her neck. She had been dead for a while." He had shot a bullet into her head just in case. Her ability to seemingly come back from the dead had ended. No one could recover from those injuries and besides, the fire he had lit inside the room would finish the job.

"Did you find Nikolas?" Jason asked.

"No."

Paul and Jason exchanged looks. Could Nikolas have killed his grandmother and escaped?

"Lay low if you have too."

"We're close to a train. It will pull from the station slowly and then we're going to make a run for it and jump on. I have a place to stay in the next town. I might be out of communication for a few days, but I'll get word to you once we're on a plane."

"Be safe."

The line went dead and Paul rubbed his hands over his face. "Rex is good. This is what he does best."

"You're worried about Nikolas?"

"Yes. How dangerous is he?"

Jason sighed. "I don't know. When Helena brainwashed Lucky, it was more that he didn't remember the people he loved and was just more annoying than usual. If Nikolas killed Helena, I'm hoping that she didn't have as much control over him as she thought. He'll try to find Emily, but there is no way he'll track her here unless, he comes across whatever or whomever Helena was using to keep track of her."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Maybe we need to leave."

"Well, if it wasn't a person feeding Helena the information, then it was some kind of device and we haven't identified what it could be yet. When you go to the house today, look through Emily's things. Something, isn't right."

"I'll take her with us."

"I'm sending you with five guards. We're not taking any chances."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About an hour before sunset, they headed back to the house. Everyone is so quiet, wondering what happens next. Johnny held Emily's hand and Jason held Liz's and when they arrived, they went inside the house and began quickly packing up everyone's belongings. Several guards remained outside and the rest helped take the boxes to a waiting van. Luckily it was mostly clothes and toys and there wasn't a lot to do.

Vinny appeared in the doorway. "There are some dolphins passing by if you want to see them."

Liz's eyes grew big and she grabbed the binoculars from his hand and Jason smiled and followed them.

Vinny pointed in the right direction and Elizabeth squealed when one jumped out the water. In her excitement, she spun around with the binoculars still in place and froze when she saw someone on the ridge.

"Elizabeth?"

She started to breathe heavily as her eyes locked with the man who had attacked her and he smiled when he realized she was staring. When she dropped the binoculars like they had burned her, Vinny grabbed them and tried to see what she had seen, but there was no one there. Liz suddenly took off, running as memories start to bombard her and tears flow down her cheeks as she realizes the gravity of the situation.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys are still hanging with me. I really enjoy reading them. Don't know if I'm happy with this chapter, but it will have to do. My week is crazy, so just keep an eye out for the next chapter. Hopefully, I can keep with the schedule, but I can't promise that.

Chapter 23

Jason gave chase, quickly closing the distance and then grabbed Liz as their momentum sent them tumbling into the sand.

Elizabeth starts to sob. "It was the ring—the orderly…"

Jason held onto Elizabeth for dear life as she suddenly starts to go limp and her eyes are glassy. "No! Don't go back there. I can't watch you retreat inside your head again. Please. I'll protect you. He will never hurt you again. Trust in me. Trust in us!"

His energy and words gave her strength as she tried to stay present.

"Cam needs you—I need you. Don't let that asshole take your life from you!"

With a tortured groan, she ripped her body away from him as the fire of his words burned through her and she stumbled to her feet and crossed her arms in front of her as the pain inside of her threatened to rip her apart. There is no way she wants the man to win, but it is so much more complicated than anyone realizes. "You don't understand."

"Then make me understand."

Her face contorted as all her emotions bubbled up to the surface at once. "You should go. I'm damaged and broken. You don't deserve to be saddled with that. I won't have another person stay with me out of obligation!"

His eyes darkened and his jaw twitched.

She pointed to the car. "Now is your chance. Go back to Sonny and Carly." Her chest heaved as her arms and shoulders dropped in defeat.

Jason swallowed thickly, trying to think of the right words to say, knowing that she is lashing out because she is scared and not wanting to hurt her. After a long moment, he took a languid breath and his raspy voice caressed her ears. "I don't see you as broken. I mean, I know you had a breakdown because of the trauma, but all this hurt isn't forever and I know you won't let it define you. I walked away from you before because I thought it would protect you, but I can't do that again. Now, I'm walking to you. Let me love you, Elizabeth. I know I won't let you down, because I'll give you all of me. Please…"

Her bottom lip quivered as she wondered what in the world she ever did to deserve such devotion. "Jason…"

Unable to hold in his emotions any longer, his face slightly contorted as a tear fell down his face, his heart broken that she is suffering and he can't hurt the person that did it.

Her fingers lightly slid onto his arms and squeezed as he struggled to hold it together and her touch seared him.

"You've been hurt so much, and I won't be another person to abandon you when you need me the most. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Tears assaulted her cheeks once again and she could barely make him out anymore and had to blink repeatedly until he came into focus. "You really want to be with me?"

"With every fiber of my being, I have done nothing but breathe you in since I got here and I realized that it was you all along. You fought and came back to me and I'm never leaving you again." His voice had risen and almost seemed harsh by the end and then it hushed to a whisper. "Don't make me go. I don't think I could survive that. Let me be your light."

With a tortured sob, she practically leapt into his arms and waited for them to envelope her. Jason blinked a few times and then his hands slow traced up her back and then he held her as tightly as he could without crushing her.

After a minute, she slightly pulls back, almost regretting the loss of contact. "I can't stay here." The waves crashing behind her are a reminder that danger is close and she isn't willing to take the chance that everyone she cares about could be hurt.

His face is expressionless. "What do you mean?"

"I want to leave California because he might come back."

"Do you—do you know who it is?"

A fresh line of tears rolled down her face as she slightly nodded and then gasped when his whole body seemed to clench. "I can't tell you that—not right now. I'm just not ready, but I can't go home either." The truth could possibly tear them all apart and she needed a little time to deal with it before she revealed it.

His eyes, which had snapped shut, slowly fluttered open. "Okay—for now." He pulled out his phone, one hand still around her, refusing to break contact.

"Francis?"

"Jason?" He sounded upset which quickly got Francis's attention.

"Yeah, I need your help."

Francis got back inside his car and shut the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I need a place to hide out. Emily, Elizabeth, and Cam are with me."

That was not what he expected. After a long pause, an idea popped into his head. "Is New Jersey okay?"

"Who is in NJ?"

"My mom. Is it dangerous?"

"Possibly, but for now, I don't think so." Putting Francis's family in danger is the last thing he wants to do. "It could—it's complicated and I don't want your mom to get hurt."

"Then we will make sure that they are protected. I'll talk to her and then text you the address and I'll be there waiting." His mom wouldn't turn them away. She is a protector by nature.

Jason sighed. "I don't know if Sonny will agree."

"I'll switch with Johnny. Between you and me, it should be fine right? Johnny will have to come back." With everything going on in Port Charles, there is no way Sonny is going to be okay with both of them gone.

"I guess."

"The house is gated and if I have to call in a favor for more guards, I will." He has no idea what is going on, but his instincts tell him it is serious if Jason is trying to stay under the radar.

"Thank you, Francis. We'll take a flight out tonight and be there first thing in the morning."

"I'll make the arrangements for you. Check your email."

"Thanks."

He hung up the phone and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you so much, Jason. You don't know what this means to me."

"I think I do and I'm just glad you're letting me help."

She took a step backwards as his arms fell away and wiped at her face. "I promise I will tell you soon. I just need to process it."

"I trust you."

She nodded once and then decided to start packing. The sooner they got out of there, the better she will feel.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They made their way to the house and as soon as Emily saw Liz's face, she hugged her.

"We're going to another location," Jason said.

Emily didn't bother asking questions. "Everything here is packed. Are we going back to Paul's?"

"Yes. Let's go."

They made their way to the mansion and when Isabella saw the state Elizabeth is in and Jason's expression, she knew and it broke her heart. "You're leaving."

Paul strode up to them. "What happened?"

"Emily, take Elizabeth upstairs to get everything ready," Jason said.

Arianna swallowed hard as she tore her eyes from Johnny's face. "I'll help." This is goodbye and she isn't sure she can do it.

Once they were gone, the men began to talk.

"Why do you have to leave?"

"I think Elizabeth saw the man who attacked her and she remembers. In fact, she said something about the orderly's ring. I think it's what reminded her of her attacker."

"I'll have my guys check it out. Jason, if you're going to go, then you need to take some men with you. I'm giving you Vinny and whomever he chooses to go along with him."

Jason looked Paul in the eye. "I can't tell you how much it means that you have protected them. You've done so much already. I don't know if I can ask you to do more."

"You didn't ask. I consider us friends and I take care of my friends. You did the same for me when you didn't know me."

"I did what was right."

"And that is exactly what I'm doing. Over the next few weeks, my men will be visiting all of Helena's properties and making sure they are empty and then their instructions are to destroy them by any means possible. I don't think Emily wants any of it, right?"

"No, I don't think she does." Jason shifted his weight. Accepting help has always been very difficult for him and today is no different. "Paul, I just wanted to say that your friendship and loyalty have meant a lot to me. You make it hard to go back to the east coast."

Paul had been thinking a lot about Jason. The younger man deserved more than Sonny could give and he wondered how long Jason will last once he returns to the fold. "You are always welcome here and if you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask."

"The same goes for you."

They shook hands.

"When does the plane leave?"

Jason clicked a button his phone and read a text that Francis had sent with the place and time. "We have about three hours."

Paul led him away from Johnny who had been silently listening. "Then we can go over your plans to protect them."

Johnny glanced towards the staircase and his gaze locked with Arianna's as she motioned to him and he quickly closed the distance between them.

"We have three hours."

"Meet me at the guest quarters out back in ten minutes."

His head tilted and he tried to peek into the bag she is carrying, but she deftly moves it and rushes off.

"Ten minutes!"

He smiles and goes upstairs to see if Emily and Liz need any help.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Violet practically jumped out of the car before Vinny could stop. When he had showed up at her apartment, at first, she was scared something had happened to everyone, but he quickly assured her that wasn't the case and she agreed to accompany him.

He took her into the house and then upstairs as Johnny left with a suitcase.

When she appeared in the doorway, Isabella, Emily, and Liz turned towards her.

Liz grinned and rushed towards her and they hugged.

"You have to leave?"

They broke apart as Liz nodded.

"Yes. It's safer this way."

"Will you be able to contact me?"

"Not right away, but I promise I will as soon as I can."

Violet blew out a harsh breath, knowing the situation must be dire if they have to leave so abruptly.

"I'll be fine. I admit that I ran after I saw who hurt me—"

"You remember?"

"Yes."

"Who was it?"

Liz brushed her hair off of her face. "I'm not ready to say the name yet. It's complicated."

Emily watched as Violet and Liz are locked in a stare down. She doesn't understand why Liz won't say who it is because it could help them end all of this. That's what scares her the most. If she won't say, then that means it's someone they know and for a fleeting moment she wonders if Helena had programmed Nikolas to hurt them, but then she turned her head and put her hand over her mouth, unable to even process that as a tear runs down her face. Isabella looks at her worriedly and then rubs her back. "Are you okay?"

"I think I just need to lie down for a minute."

She took her hand and led her into Emily's guest room and helped her onto the bed.

"Better?"

Emily shakes her head and starts to cry and Isabella holds her as she begins to sob.

"It's going to be okay. Elizabeth will be fine and Jason will do everything he can to protect you."

After a few minutes, Emily's body starts to relax and Isabella realizes that she fell asleep and lays her against the pillow and throws a blanket over her.

They need this to be over. She just hopes it won't cost them everything.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny opened the door to the guest house and saw a chair with a note on it. "Lock the door and sit!" He chuckled and quickly did as he was told.

In the bathroom, Arianna smiled and then fixed her pigtails and put on some red lip gloss.

Johnny crosses his arms, wondering what she is doing and then grins when he starts to imagine different pieces of lingerie.

The stereo starts playing the intro to 'Baby One More Time', and his arms drop to his side and he squeezes the arms of his chair. When the bathroom door swung open and she sauntered into the room with a black bra, white shirt tied at the bottom revealing her stomach, a grey short sweater and socks and a very short pleated skirt, he swore he swallowed his tongue.

She started to sing and a feral grin rose on his face as she danced. He is thinking he has to be the luckiest man alive. It was all he could do not to grab her when she bent over in front of him, revealing her ass cheeks. Oh yeah, he is going to take her from behind and every which way he can think of in the next few hours.

By the time the song finishes, he has a raging hard which she promptly takes out of his jeans and sucks on.

"Jesus Christ!" He groans as she deep throats him over and over. "Baby, you have to stop."

Slowly, she pulls him out of her mouth and then smiles. "So, how do you like your surprise so far?"

"I don't know how you found out about this fantasy, but you are the hottest woman I have ever seen. Now get on your knees."

A shiver runs through her body and she moves over to the bed and steps out of her panties and crawls onto all fours. "I figured you'd want to fuck me with the outfit on."

Johnny growls and then frantically pulls off his clothes and moves behind her, sliding his hands under the skirt and grabbing her ass as he licks her clit, making her gasp.

"Oh yes, Johnny!"

His tongue drives her crazy for several minutes before he lines up at her entrance and then spears into her. As he pounds away, she pushes back against him and soon they are both moaning as his thrusts get harder, jarring her body. Right before he is about to explode, he grabs her pigtails and she yells his name as her body shakes beneath him, triggering him to howl out her name as his body tenses and she milks his release.

They collapse on the bed and after a few minutes, he turns her around so he can see her beautiful eyes. "You are the best girlfriend ever."

She grins. "I'd do anything for you."

His eyes glimmer with mischief. "There are a couple of other videos I wouldn't mind you recreating."

She laughs. "I'm all ears."

"Give me five minutes and then you're riding me in that outfit."

"Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Paul frowns when he sees his daughter in pigtails. "Care to explain?"

Emily turned her head to keep from laughing, a movement Johnny caught.

"No."

He shakes his head.

Vinny enters the mansion. "My brother Sal will be joining us on the trip. He's very good, even better than me, but don't tell him I said that."

Jason nodded. "Thank you."

"I take my job seriously and will do everything I can to keep you safe."

Liz stepped forward. "Thank you, Vinny. This means a lot to me; more than I can ever say."

He shifted awkwardly at the praise and Paul decided to rescue him. "Make sure you keep in touch daily."

"I will. Emily, can I assist you?"

She smiled. "Yes." After handing over her carryon bag, she hugged Isabella, Paul, and Arianna. "Thank you so much."

Mason grips his father's leg. "Bye Cam."

Jason is holding Cam who buries his head into his neck. "Bye."

Johnny kisses Arianna one more time and they hugged. "Don't cry, baby. I'll face chat with you when I get back."

"I know."

She wipes a tear away and watches him walk away and Isabella puts her arm around her and holds her.

After the door closes, Isabella sighs. "This sucks."

"I need some ice cream," Arianna says.

Paul looks at them with a raised brow. "I'll be in my office."

"Ice Cream!" Mason yells as they head to the kitchen. It's not his friend, but it will take his mind off Cam leaving for a while.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N – Thanks for the comments! You will find out on Friday who attacked Liz. * Guest:guest – You have nothing to apologize for.

Chapter 24

After the airplane leveled off, Jason got Cam situated so he could sleep comfortably and still be secure. Luckily, Francis had been able to book a private plane and hide the destination.

Emily started humming, 'Baby One More Time', and Johnny smirked.

"Feeling proud of yourself?"

"Yes. How are you feeling?"

He smiled.

"That good?"

Jason's eyes narrowed as he listened and then decided he didn't want to know. Elizabeth is cuddled into his side and he's surprised no one is asking for details and just let it go.

The guys had swept all the boxes for any tracking devices, but had come up empty, so they still don't know who they are dealing with and how they are being followed. He hates having to react instead of being the aggressor.

Vinny's satellite phone rang. "Boss?"

"Yes. Let me speak to Jason."

"Okay."

He handed the phone over. "Hello?"

"It's Paul. I joined Violet at the clinic. The orderlies ring is military—the Marines to be exact."

"Nikolas wouldn't have a ring like that."

Emily's attention went to her brother.

"I know. I guess it wasn't him."

Emily got up and grabbed the phone. "It's Emily. What does the ring look like?"

"It's big, gold, and has a red stone."

She gasped.

"Did Nikolas have a ring like that?"

"Yes, but it wasn't military. He started wearing it in the last six months. It is a Cassadine heirloom."

Jason's jaw clenched and then he locked gazes with Vinny who had moved beside Emily because she had paled.

After she handed Jason the phone, Vinny took her to the bathroom where she promptly got sick.

Once she was done, she splashed some water over her face and rinsed her mouth. Her hand gripped the side of the sink as she studied herself in the mirror. This couldn't go on. She is pale and looks so tired. Somehow this nightmare needs to end so she can have this baby in peace.

There is a soft knock and she slowly opens the door.

"You okay?" Vinny asks. She still doesn't look so hot and suddenly he realizes the toll this is taking on her.

"Yes. I'm just going to stay another minute just in case."

"I'll be right here."

When the door closes again, he rushed towards the back and locates some crackers and quickly heats up some water for tea. By the time he returns, she is ready, so he escorts her back and then fetches the tray.

"What's this?"

"It's crackers for your stomach and some tea."

She slightly smiled. "Thank you, Vinny. This is perfect."

He got her settled and then took a seat. Jason caught his eye and slightly smiled.

Vinny is turning out to be an asset. If Paul insists on him staying for a while after this is over, then Jason will use him as a private guard for Elizabeth and not involve him with Sonny.

When Emily finished everything, Vinny took it away and she went to sleep, much to Jason's relief. They are going to have a serious talk in the next few days and he hopes she handles it well.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After tucking in Mason, Isabella sat next to her daughter on the porch.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I miss him already."

"I'm sorry."

Arianna glanced over at her. "I'm falling in love with him. I really tried to stop myself, but I love being around him and I know he'll take care of me and he's learning to let me do the same. Being apart isn't going to work for me."

"What are you saying?"

"That maybe I'll considering moving there in a few months. I won't rush and I'll visit him before I decide, but he means more to me than my job. I know that I made a commitment to the family business, and maybe I can do some things remotely, but I have to follow my heart."

Isabella put her arm around her. "I love you like you're my own, and it will kill me not to have you around, but I'll live. I'm sure your father will feel the same."

"He's going to hurt because he's use to me being here."

"But, he will understand that you need to find your own way. He may hem and haw at first, but he loves you. If Johnny is the one, I can't see him deterring you." It is going to be hard on her husband, but she will help him get through it.

"It will kill me to leave you guys. I love you. You've kept me so safe and while I appreciate everything you've done, I want more for my life then just letting the company consume me. Someday, I want babies and to live on my own."

"I know. It will be hard for all of us. Mason will miss you too, so you'll have to video chat."

Arianna smiled. "Yeah. I promise."

"I would tell your dad soon, so he can prepare."

"Okay. I'll tell him tomorrow."

"I'm sleepy from all the excitement, so I'm going to bed."

Arianna watched her walk away and then shut her eyes. If this move happens, leaving them will be one of the hardest things she has ever done.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis watched the door open and the first one out is Johnny, carrying Cam, and then Emily, Liz, Jason and two men he had never seen.

He approaches Jason who greets him with a slight smile and handshake.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks. This is Vinny and Sal. They are brothers and are going to rotate guard duty."

Francis is surprised. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Liz smiled warmly. "Hello, Francis."

He returned it. "Hello. It's good to see you again."

She nodded.

He greeted Emily and Cam and then they piled into two SUV's.

Jason sat in the front passenger seat so he could brief Francis.

"So, where are the guards from?"

"Paul Sarducci."

Francis's brow rose. "That's interesting."

"He's been great. We've stayed with him a few times and he has protected us."

"I'm sure there is more to the story."

"There is—oh, and Johnny is dating his daughter."

Thankfully, they were at a light, because Francis's head jerked to Jason's abruptly, making him smile.

Emily piped up. "Ask him about 'Baby One More Time'…"

"Do I really want to know?"

"Yes."

Francis chuckled. "Okay."

"Do you have any idea who did this?"

"Maybe, but I have no proof."

"I slipped out very early and no one saw me and I didn't tell Sonny anything. I figured that when Johnny shows up later today, he'll know all he needs too. Max will cover for me until then."

"Okay."

"My mother is cooking a very big breakfast. I hope you guys are hungry."

"Starving!" Liz said.

"Yeah, hungry!" Cam said.

Francis grinned. "Emily, I couldn't help but notice your stomach. How far along are you?"

"I'm almost in my third trimester." In the next week, it won't be good for her to fly.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

He noted that she looked tired and run down. His mother will certainly put an end to that. "My mom has a rather large personality and doesn't like to take no for an answer, so consider yourself warned."

Emily smiled. "I'm sure we'll like her."

"Francis, are you an only child?"

"Yes."

"Which means you're probably spoiled?" Emily asked.

"Um, she was very disciplined growing up. The spoiling came much later when I was in high school. She worries and is always trying to set me up with her definition of a good woman."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Liz asked, thinking of Violet.

"Only if I want to marry a girl with a thick mustache."

They laughed.

"It can't be that bad," Emily said.

"You have no idea. I can show you pictures."

Jason is taking in his surroundings. They had flown into Philadelphia and were now headed south into New Jersey.

"It's about twenty minutes away," Francis said.

"How is the neighborhood?"

Francis swore Jason's brain never turned off. "There are other houses on the road, but they are not close by any means."

Jason understands what he meant as they approached. There are a lot of open fields, but few structures. As they pulled up to a gate, he studied the guard who is now conversing with Francis and then they continued down a long driveway. The cream-colored house is two stories and looks comfortable. There is a big lawn which is well manicured and he spotted a garden towards the back.

"Cam can run around as much as he wants."

"That's good, maybe it will tire him out," Emily said. The boy has endless energy.

Once they got out and stretched, the other SUV pulled up and the guards started unloading the luggage. Some of their belongings had been put on a truck to be sent back to Port Charles.

A plump, shorter woman with long, black wavy hair waves from the steps. "Francis!"

He jogs towards her and picks her up and spins her around as he hugs her. "Hey mom."

She smiles as he places her down and then she grabs his cheeks. "How is my handsome boy? It has been far too long."

"I'm good."

Her eyes narrow. "You're not fat enough!"

Emily grins as she goes off on a tangent in Italian that made Francis blush.

Jason leans towards the girls. "She is telling him that he's needs to get bigger and find a wife with meat on her bones and some other colorful things." Suddenly, Jason is being pulled and touch and he stood there with his mouth open while Francis's mom felt his biceps and studied him.

"See, he has meat on his bones. This is good."

"Thanks…"

She chuckled at his hesitancy. "You must be Jason."

"I am. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Corelli."

"Such good manners, you can call me Angelina or Lina."

Jason replied to her in Italian and she lit up.

"Are you married? Because if you're not, Francis's cousin Marissa is totally free."

Francis's eyes grew big and he was making a slash sign against his throat behind her.

Jason tried not to laugh. "I'm actually taken, by her," he said pointing to Liz who is pushed forward by Johnny.

"Hi."

Angelina smiled. "Well, you are beautiful, but a little skinny. I will fatten you up."

Liz chuckles. "I won't argue with you. This is my little boy, Cam."

"Such a handsome boy, do you like meatballs?"

Cam looked up at his mom, who nodded, before answering. "Yes."

"Good, because we're having them for dinner. Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Well, let's get you some breakfast then."

"Yea!"

Angelina started to walk away, but then turned towards Emily. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about you. After breakfast, you will take a nice hot bath and then have a nap. You're not allowed to do anything because you need to rest, relax, and eat."

"That sounds really good."

They followed her into the house and Francis showed them around and the guys let the girls get first pick of the rooms. The house is bigger than they thought and has plenty of space for everyone.

"Francis bought this house and it means everything to me."

Liz follows her into the kitchen. "Can I help?" She needs something to take her mind off of everything.

"Sure, you can cut up some veggies for omelets. Would Cam prefer waffles?"

"Yes, but you don't have to go out of your way."

"It's not a problem."

The women worked well together. Jason had put Cam at a little table to color and then let Liz know he is meeting with the guards.

"He's intense, isn't he?"

"He can be, but he also has a very sweet side that most people don't see."

"My husband was like that too. His love for me and Francis was epic."

"May I ask how he died?"

"There was a very bad car accident and he died on impact. We had an early snow and it was icy. As a result, there was a pileup on the turnpike and he didn't come back to us. Francis was nine."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

Angelina scrambled some eggs. "It was very hard on us. I didn't work and Frank had always taken care of us. With the insurance settlement, I ended up doing the one thing that I am the best at, cooking. I started a catering business and took care of us. Francis also learned to cook and helped me for a while, but he was always itching to travel. When he turned eighteen, I gave him some money and told him to go and figure out what he wants. I guess he met Maximus Giambetti in Italy and the rest is history. When Max and Milo came to work for Sonny, he came with them to make sure they'd be okay and never left."

"Do you mind what he does?"

She shrugged. "If he's happy, then so I am. Of course, I'd love it if he was doing something safer, but that's not my call. All I can do is love him and expect him to be the best man he can be."

"He's great. You did a wonderful job raising him. He's always well-mannered and respectful. I hope my Cam turns out just as well."

Angelina smiled. "He will because you understand the importance of such things."

"I hear you are a matchmaker."

Her loud laugh filled the room. "Francis is ridiculous. I swear if you put a picture of a girl in front of him, I'd see a sweet woman and he'd see a monster."

Liz grinned. "We have someone we want to fix him up with, but the only problem is that she is in California."

Angelina's eyes narrowed. "Who is she?"

"My shrink. Her name is Violet." Liz pulled out her phone. "This is her."

Angelina studied her. "She's pretty."

"And very kind, but she has a kind of goofy side to her as well."

"Can she cook?"

"I don't know, but that is something you can learn."

"For the most part, but there are some people like my brother's wife who could burn water. He's so skinny too. I sneak food to him to try and fatten him up."

Liz laughed and Lina is pleased when it finally reaches her eyes.

"So, tell me more about your Jason."

"Well, we danced around each other for a long time and finally have gotten together."

"I see."

"He is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Lina poured the eggs into the pan with the veggies. "That's a good start. I can see that he is good with your son."

"Yes, he's very good with kids."

"And with you?"

"He listens and doesn't judge me. I don't think another man alive can kiss like he does and he takes me on motorcycle rides because I love to go fast. Mostly, he's just him and that's enough for me."

Angelina's grin lit up the room. "Ah, you've got it bad. If I were a few years younger, I might fight you for him."

Liz blushed, making her laugh again. "I mean no disrespect, but I'd have to take you down."

They both laughed until tears came out and that is how Emily found them.

"What is going on?"

Lina waved her hand and went to retrieve a tissue.

"She was going to fight me for Jason, and I told her to bring it."

Angelina clicked her tongue. "Only if I were a few years younger, but I do have to warn you that Francis has trained me to fight. I'm little, but I can do some serious damage with a rolling pin."

Emily cracked up.

"Mommy says to use your words—no fighting," Cam said without looking up.

"Your mommy is right," Lina said. "We are just joking."

Cam smiled and met her gaze. "Good, because you would go on a time out."

"Hmmm, what do you do on a time out?"

"Um, you sit by yourself and think about what you did and say sorry to mommy."

"Oh really. I can't cook if I have to go on time out, so I guess Jason can make and eat the waffles."

Cam's eyes grew big and he shook his head no. "Jason is llergic to waffles."

Liz rolled her eyes. "He is not."

"Uh-huh."

Emily tickled Cam and his laugh filled the room.

"I was just joking, mommy."

Angelina grabbed his waffles from the machine and then handed them to Liz to fix them like he wanted them.

He is so happy when she places them in front of him.

"Use your napkin and don't put too much into your mouth at one time."

"Okay, mommy."

He patiently waits for her to cut them into bite sized pieces before he tastes it. "So good…"

Liz curiously took a bite and her eyes grew big. "What did you put in this?"

"That's a family secret."

"She's as bad as Gram."

Emily smiled as she eyed the omelet in front of her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Eat up. Here is some wheat toast, fruit, and some milk."

Emily dug in while Liz helped Lina finish making breakfast and then they called the guys in.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Someone asked how long this one is and I have no idea. I'm not that far ahead, but I do have the 2nd arc of the story mapped out once everything re: Liz's attack is resolved. I think it will probably be around my usual length (maybe 40 chapters? – not sure).

So, maybe I should have rephrased things a bit last chapter. You find out who Liz thinks attacked her. You draw the lines.

Chapter 25

Jason had just finished briefing Francis on everything when he heard Liz call them.

"One of the guards is going to drive me to a train station. I'm going to take that to Atlantic City and then catch a flight from there," Johnny said.

"Sounds good. Thank you for everything."

They shook hands.

"I'm going to eat and then say goodbye."

They went inside and had a raucous breakfast. Johnny and Lina were relentless with their teasing and had everyone laughing.

Liz gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. If you need me, just let Francis know."

"I will."

Emily gave him a hug and then he put his hand on her belly.

"How is Brie?"

She chuckled. "She's fine and kicking more."

He grew serious. "Promise me that you'll take care of yourself."

"You worry too much."

He scowled and pulled her towards the hallway. "Emily, you are pale, you look absolutely exhausted and you're worried about Nikolas. I get it, I really do. You love him, but focus on what you have control over and that is your body. You need to eat and sleep and not fret. If I call and find out you're not…"

She reached up and touched his face. "Johnny, thank you for caring so much. I—I'm not trying to hurt myself and I agree with you. I need to take better care of myself and I need you to focus on your job and not be distracted by me. You have enough on your plate."

They hugged again.

"I will make every effort to relax and enjoy this pregnancy."

"Thank you."

"My daughter's name still won't be Brie though."

His mouth dropped open, making her grin.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Are you okay?"

He sighed. "I miss her already."

"Yeah, I figured you would. Call her as soon as you can. I'm sure she's feeling the same way."

"You told her about Brittany Spears, didn't you?"

Emily laughed. "Yeah. I did it for you, so don't give me a hard time."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you."

"Get your lips off my sister," Jason growled.

Johnny's eyes lit up and he put his arm around Emily and his hand on her belly. "Jason, we didn't want to tell you like this but, the baby is mine."

Emily bit her lip.

"Some backup here would be nice," Johnny quipped to her. "You didn't get pregnant by yourself."

Jason shook his head. "You need to go."

"Hater."

Johnny kissed her on the head for good measure. "Take care of my baby."

Once he was out of sight, Emily turned away from Jason.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'll miss him. He makes me laugh and I need that right now."

"Are you saying I'm not funny?"

Despite the tear rolling down her face, she slightly smiled and faced him.

"See."

She hugged him and he rubbed her back.

"I have been informed that it's bath time."

She chuckled. "Okay. I'm ready."

"I'm not putting a bunch of girlie stuff in there."

"Why not? You're not getting in."

"True, but I do have a reputation to uphold."

She rolled her eyes. "No one is going to see you throw a fizzy bomb in there."

His face contorted. "See, I can't even say those words. It wouldn't sound right."

"You have issues. Are you telling me that if Liz asked you to make a bath for her with a fizzy bomb, you wouldn't? My bet is that if she asked you'd get in with her and end up smelling like petunias."

"Ugh. The difference is that I want to make love to her someday."

"Ewwwww. T.M.I."

"I'll give you T.M.I."

She giggled and slipped into the room. "I can run my own bath."

"We don't trust you."

"What am I going to do, shimmy down the trellis instead and go clubbing?"

"It's not like you haven't done it before."

"I'm very pregnant, all shimmying is out."

"Good to know."

He turned the water on the tub and got it to the right temperature. "You can throw in your own fizzy thing."

She stood in the doorway. "If you don't, I'm naming the baby after O'Brien."

"That would be your problem when you have to explain that someday and this has been the most ridiculous conversation I've ever had." He tried to hide his smile. The only reason he is even entertaining her is to make her smile.

Emily turned and walked to the doorway. "Elizabeth?"

Jason groaned.

"Jason won't throw a fizzy ball in there."

Elizabeth chuckled.

"You want me to handle this?" Lina asked.

"It will probably be funnier."

Lina stood and walked to the staircase. "Jason Morgan!"

"Why me?" Jason muttered. He moved to the landing. "Yeah?"

"Seems to me that you agreed to go upstairs and run your sister a bath and if she wants a fizzy ball, then you have to appease her."

Elizabeth covered her mouth and Jason rolled his eyes and sauntered back into the room as Emily giggled.

"He's hotter when he's annoyed," Lina said.

"I can't even disagree with you."

Right when Jason went to throw the smelly fizzy ball in, Emily snapped a picture.

"Give me the camera," he said before dropping it.

"No."

He started to move and Emily yelled for Vinny who rushed upstairs and then she hid behind him.

"What is going on?"

"I need her phone."

"He can't have it. Jason, you are ruining my zen."

Liz snorted and went back into the kitchen and laughed when the picture appeared on her phone. The look on Jason's face is priceless.

"Sorry," Vinny said crossing his arms. Hopefully, it didn't come to blows. A fizzy ball fight would ruin them. He almost smiled as he thought about explaining it to Paul.

"Next time deal with your own fizzy thing."

Emily cracked up. "Can you repeat that?"

He smirked and went back downstairs, thinking of way to get her back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikolas arrived in Port Charles and immediately sought refuge at Windemere. The less people who know he's in town the better.

Unfortunately, he still hasn't been able to crack the code on the laptop, so Emily is still missing.

Alfred slowly entered the study with a shocked look. "Master Nikolas. What are you doing here?"

"I live here don't I?"

"It's too dangerous. Helena could find you."

"Relax Alfred, she's dead."

Nikolas watched Alfred plop onto a chair.

"Are you sure?"

Nikolas smirked. "Yes. You're free to go if you like."

"But—I won't leave you."

"Alfred, this could get dangerous. There's another man out there who is trying to hurt Emily and I need to save her."

"Do you know who he is?"

"Not really. I remember seeing him one during the brainwashing sessions. He hurt Elizabeth and I need to find him."

Alfred swallowed hard. There is something off about Nikolas and he's not sure what it is. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Why did you ask that?"

"Well, you don't seem entirely like yourself."

Nikolas got up and poured a drink. "I'm not the same man. I've done things to survive that I never thought I'd do. Helena messed with my head and I'll never be the same. One word could send me over the edge, but if I can do this last good thing and protect them…"

"I understand. What do you need beside sustenance?"

"To get into this computer."

"Is it Helena's?"

"Yes. It's the only way I can find them and possible get information to stop the other man."

"Then I am at your service."

Nikolas nodded. "Thank you, Alfred."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis's mom approached Jason who is sitting on the porch; his body leaned back with a beer in one hand, one leg bent, and the other kicked out which he was using to gently move the swing.

"Mind if I join you?"

He shook his head as she sat across from him.

"You love her don't you?"

Jason blew out a harsh breath. Sharing his feelings is something he isn't entirely comfortable yet, especially with someone he doesn't know.

Her kind eyes took him in as his head slightly tipped forward a few times. While outwardly handsome, his expression didn't reveal the torment that is probably churning inside. Men like Jason rarely show any emotion but anger. He is a rock and she understands why Elizabeth trusts him enough to lean on him in her darkest hour.

"You're exactly what she needs."

Jason closed his eyes. "I don't know about that."

"You make her feel safe. She's in so much pain that I think she's almost ready to pop."

His right brow perked up and Lina giggled.

"Not like a toaster, but you can only hold a secret that has taken so much of you inside for so long. She's a fighter and I pray that nothing else happens to that sweet girl."

Jason sat forward and picked at the beer label. "That is what—my life is dangerous. I can't keep her one hundred percent safe unless I lock her up and I refuse to do that to her spirit. Elizabeth is one of a kind and she's too good for me."

"Maybe."

His eyes jerked up to meet hers, not expecting her to be so honest, but glad none the same.

"You're complex, just like her and your more than your job too."

"She always says that."

"That's because she's right. Do you even understand how special she must think you are to trust you enough to leave the safety of her mind and let you in at all?" Francis had filled her in a little more.

"It's just so frustrating. I can't help her if I don't know who she is fighting."

"Jason, this is something that Elizabeth needs to work out. I know it's hard, but you have to patient. She needs to find her strength and learn to trust someone with her heart again. It's going to be an uphill battle."

"I can wait her out."

A slow and easy smile appeared on her face. "I'm glad to hear that. And what do you need, Jason?"

He didn't even try to hide the look of surprise on his face. Few people ever asked him that. "I just need her to be happy."

"Will you let yourself be happy too?"

Tension seemed to roll through his body as his muscles flexed. "Yes."

"Cameron needs you too. You'll have to be all in."

Jason's eyes softened as he thought about the little boy who had fallen asleep on his chest earlier. "Cameron is easy to love."

"Yes, he is. I'm hoping for honorary grandmother status."

Jason slightly smiled. "I'm sure he will love that."

Their attention went to the door where Emily stood.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

She nodded. "I'm just tired. I think I'll go lay down."

"I love you."

A soft smile graced her face. "I love you too."

She disappeared and Lina cleared her throat getting his attention.

"I'm going to butt in again."

He smirked.

"I can't help it."

"It's okay."

"Your sister is stressed and that is not good for the baby. Are you looking for her ex-husband?"

"Yes, but due to his family, he's hard to find and if he's in Greece, they live on a private island which makes it even tougher."

She nodded. "You know, Francis keeps a lot inside and so did his dad. It will eat you up, so it's good to talk sometimes and let out your frustrations. You're a good man."

"No, I'm not."

"Jason, do you know how I know you're good?"

He shook his head.

She had no illusions about what her son did for a living or Jason, but her son could be so giving and loving that she had no doubt in her mind that the man sitting in front of her, who tried to be a block of stone, is probably the same way. The way he looks at Elizabeth, blows that façade out of the water. His very blue eyes are the windows to his soul when he lets his guard down. "I see the love in your eyes for the people who are loyal to you. There is no way in hell Francis would have asked Sonny to come stay here. This is his home away from home. He allowed this because he respects and trusts you."

Jason took in a harsh breath. "Elizabeth—she brings out the person that I wish I could be all the time. I've made my choices and I am who I am."

"So you think you deserve to be in the mafia?"

He shrugged. "At the time I started, I was basically fighting for my life. Sonny took me in and gave me not only a family, but I found my purpose."

"Do you ever wish you ended up working at a gas station?"

Jason slightly smiled. "Maybe a bike shop."

She chuckled. "Well, we all make choices and sometimes they work out and other times they don't, but it seems to me that you own them and don't make excuses."

"I try."

"Then maybe it's time you figure out what you truly want to do with the rest of your life."

He nodded. "Francis is lucky to have you in his corner."

"He is my pride and joy and spoils me rotten."

He smiled. "You deserve it."

They were interrupted by Emily.

Lina could tell that she has something serious on her mind. "I'm going to go inside. Think about what I said."

"I will."

Emily sat next to her brother.

"How are you doing?"

She shrugged. "I'm fine. I just needed to talk to you before I settled in."

"Emily, if something happens with Nikolas…"

A shudder ran through her as she considered his words. "Jason…"

"I can't let him hurt you."

"I know, but I'm having his child. We don't know the situation."

"I'm just letting you know, if it comes down to saving your life or his, I'm going with yours. Don't ask me to choose differently."

Tears sprang into her eyes as her bottom lip quivered. "I get it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. If at all possible, I need him to live. When my daughter looks into my eyes and asks about her father, I don't want to have to lie and frankly, I'm not sure I could live with the guilt."

He put his arm around her. "I'm sorry. I know this has been really hard you. We don't know if Nikolas was the one who attacked Elizabeth, but if he was…"

"I just can't wrap my mind around it. The man was going to rape her, Jason. If it was him, Elizabeth will never feel safe around Nikolas again and I will have to keep him away from this child. I'm not worried about doing this on my own. I know that I have a lot of support, but my God Jason, this is just so screwed up. I've loved him for so long and this is something I can never forgive."

They heard a noise and turned to see Elizabeth in tears in the doorway.

Emily slowly stood and turned around. "Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to listen. Oh God, Emily." A deep sob left her and Emily lovingly embraced her as Jason looked on.

After a long moment, Emily retreated. "I need to hear you say it."

Liz shook her head. "Don't make me, please."

"Was Nikolas the one who attacked you?"

Emily held her breath as Liz nodded and then started to collapse. Jason jumped up and lifted her and sat on the swing, holding her as they rocked.

Liz's lip trembled. She felt horrible, but free of the burden of the secret that she knew would tear Emily apart. "I'm so sorry. I—I tried to put it away in my mind because I couldn't believe that he could hurt me like that. I didn't want to believe it and thought my mind was playing tricks on me until I saw him at the beach and my memories came flooding back."

"This is not your fault," Jason said.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N – Thanks for your comments and patience. Big reveal at the end! One person kind of hoped/guessed from the 1st or 2nd chapter, but they didn't have it completely right. Even with the reveal, it doesn't change much for Nikolas, unfortunately (more later).

Chapter 26

Lina rushed outside. "What happened?" Even Jason is in tears, so she knows it's bad.

"Can you get Vinny please?"

She nodded and soon, Vinny appeared and halted when he saw their faces.

"Can you take Emily to her room?"

He nodded and picked up an exhausted and practically limp Emily.

Lina held the door open and then rushed past them once they reached the room and turned down the bed.

Vinny laid her down and then Lina kicked off her shoes and climbed next to her and held her.

"Emily, you have to calm down."

That just made her cry harder.

"Please, I will have to call the doctor and no one can know that you're here."

Vinny grabbed some tissues and handed them to Lina and she lovingly wiped Emily's face.

"Will you get her some water, please?"

He ran out of the room and she turned her attention back to the devastated woman in her arms who had suddenly grown eerily quiet, staring at the ceiling.

"I have loved Nikolas Cassadine for so long that it feels like he's a part of my soul."

"Go on."

"Elizabeth thinks he attacked her."

Lina gulped down a breath. "Is she sure?"

"Yes. She saw him right before we came here. Tonight, she confessed and it just ripped my heart to shreds and I feel so bad because I'm mourning my husband when my friend needs me to reassure her and tell her it's not her fault. I don't blame her, but I'm so messed up in my head that I couldn't even speak."

Emily suddenly yelped and gripped her stomach.

Lina rattled something in Italian just as Vinny entered with the water. "Emily, you're probably dehydrated. I need you to take small sips.

Francis stood in the doorway, ready in case they need to go to the hospital.

Emily took some sips and tried to calm her breathing. "I thought it might be him, but I pushed the thoughts aside."

"It's hard accepting that someone you love could do something so bad."

"His grandmother is brainwashing him, so it's not totally his fault, but that doesn't make it any better. Liz is traumatized and lost four months of her life because of him." Her mind went to Lucky who was never the same after the damage Helena caused.

"Emily, deep breaths, just concentrate on your breathing for now, everything else can wait."

Emily took a few more sips and then relaxed back and closed her eyes as she rubbed her belly. "I think I want to name her Emma."

"That's a nice name."

"I was hoping for Francine," Francis said to lighten the moment.

"You're as bad as Johnny."

"I will give you one pass for comparing my son to that crazy person," Lina said with mock anger.

Emily chuckled and cried at the same time. "Don't make me laugh."

"You just need to remember that you will laugh again, that even though this seems like one of the worst days of your life, you will survive and thrive because this baby needs you."

Emily's eyes fluttered open. "Thank you."

Lina laid flat and then Emily cuddled against her. "Rest, my dear."

A few minutes later, Emily fell into a troubled sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason kissed the top of Liz's head. "It's going to be okay. Emily just needed to let her emotions out. She knew there was a possibility."

"You should go to her."

"I'm right where I need to be."

She held his gaze for a moment before climbing into his lap, letting the gentle sway of the swing and his soft caresses calm her.

"I'm scared this is going to change everything; that every time I look into the baby's eyes, I'm going to feel bad, like this is my fault. Maybe if I hadn't gone outside or—"

"Elizabeth! Stop! I won't let you blame yourself. This is all on Helena, not you. When you walked to the car, you had no warning and did nothing to provoke it. I know this situation sucks, but we will all love that baby and support Emily the best we can."

She let out a languid breath. "I keep praying I'm wrong, that somehow this is all some sick ruse."

"It might be, but we all need to prepare for the worse."

"I'm so glad that you are here for me. You always know the right thing to say." Her head rose and she gently kissed him and then met his gaze. "When this is over, I want to be with you."

"You are with me."

"I meant, I want us to make love. Part of me healing is allowing intimacy back into my life and I want that with you." She needed him to know just how much she trusts him. Jason had said so many beautiful things to her.

"Elizabeth…"

"I want to do this because I want to be with you just as much as you want to be with me."

His brow rose. "I doubt that."

She grinned. "One day, I will prove it to you."

"I won't hold my breath."

Before she could respond, his lips were pressed against hers and she is lost in how good he makes her feel.

Jason slightly retreated and then smirked at the dazed look on her face. "Is it bad that I love making you look like that?"

Her tongue skirted across her lips. "Not—at—all." He looks so sexy that she doesn't realize what she's about to say. "I want to do everything with you."

He blinked twice as her hotness overcame him and his eyes darkened. A low growl escaped his mouth before he kissed her desperately, making her moan as his tongue made her tingle from her head to the tips of her toes. Finally, he comes up for air and studies the aftermath of his rough kisses. Her lips are slightly swollen, but instead of being dazed like before, there is so much lust in her eyes that again, he is speechless.

She breaks their gaze and pretends to fan herself. "Jesus, you're going to make me combust." Their first time together is going to be epic.

"Don't move."

Her attention goes to the hard bump between her legs and she slowly smirks.

"You're so proud of yourself, aren't you?"

She grins. "Yes."

"You have more power over me than you realize," he whispers.

"Ditto."

"I love you."

"I love you right back."

Francis clears his throat. It is almost weird to see Jason so in love, but he is very happy for him and has always liked Elizabeth. "She's sleeping."

"Good," Jason said.

"She's not mad at you. It's just a lot to take in."

Liz nodded.

"My mom is laying with her and then she'll start dinner."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dinner is pretty quiet. Lina had Vinny take Emily's food upstairs.

"This is really good," Liz said, finally breaking the silence.

Cam smiled and kept eating. He didn't know what happened, but he does know that something isn't right.

When they finally finished, Cam couldn't help it and asked, "What's wrong with Aunt Emily?"

Liz wiped her mouth. "She's really tired. Sometimes, babies do that to you."

"Were you tired when I was in your belly?"

"Yes, but I took a lot of naps."

"I do too."

She smiled.

"Vinny is gonna watch a movie with me."

"He is?"

"Uh-huh."

"Which one?"

"Ninja Turtles."

Jason made a funny face. "How are turtles ninja's?"

Cam stared at him incredulously. "They fight and stuff. Want to watch with us?"

Jason glanced at Liz who slightly smiled.

"It's okay. I'll hang out with Lina."

"Yes, I will watch it with you."

Cam clapped.

Jason isn't sure what he is getting himself into, but it is hard to say no to the little boy.

When it is time for dessert, Liz stands with her plate.

"I'm going to see if Emily wants some."

Jason isn't sure that is a good idea, but lets her make her own decision.

Lina handed her some chocolate cake and she grabbed two forks and headed upstairs. When she got to the doorway, she paused and watched as Emily flipped over and then their gaze locked.

"I come bearing chocolate."

Emily nodded and then sat up and Liz sat at the end of the bed and handed her the plate.

"That looks really good." Emily took a fork and they took a bite and moaned.

"Heavenly," Liz said.

"I might have to eat the whole thing."

Liz's brow shot up. "I know you're pregnant, but you'd better run if you want to go that route."

They both started to giggle and then it turned into laughter.

"I'm sorry I lost it," Emily said before devouring another piece.

"You're talking to the queen of losing it. You need to work on your technique."

Emily smirked.

"Seriously, I'm so sorry, Emily."

"It's not your fault. I kept holding out hope that Nikolas hadn't done it."

"We won't know for sure until he's found, but I know his face and voice, Em."

"I'm sorry that he hurt you. I really am."

Liz ate another bite of cake. "Me too."

"I don't know what I'm going to tell this baby about her father."

Liz met her stare. "You tell her that her father loved deeply and that she was conceived in love. Whatever ugliness Helena turned his life into; he still loved you and would also love her."

"That's what makes it so much harder." She took the empty plate from Liz and the forks and put them on the night stand and they held hands. "What if we find out he didn't do it? Can you even stand to be around him?"

Liz sighed heavily. "I don't know, Em. I mean, in my head I know it wasn't entirely his fault, but then I flash back to what he did and it's hard to reconcile that. It would be hard not to wonder if he'll snap again."

Emily nodded as a tear trailed down her face. "I know. It's all I've been thinking of, that no matter what, I have lost the man I love."

Liz moved closer and pulled her into an embrace. "I'm so sorry."

"And what am I going to tell Lulu and Lucky? I need you Elizabeth, to remind me that we can make it through this."

"We can and we will."

They both cried it out and Liz made Emily take a nap. When she went back down to the kitchen, Jason was alone and on her phone.

"Hold on."

He handed it over as she looked at it skeptically. "It won't bite."

She grabbed it. "Hello?"

"It's Violet."

Liz plopped onto a chair. "Did Jason tell you?"

"Yes. How are you coping?"

"I just left Emily. She's a wreck. It was a relief to finally let go of the secret, but at the same time, it made everything even more complicated. Nikolas has family and I'm not even sure if they'd believe me and Emily's baby will never know her dad. They were the fairy tale and now, they are nothing."

"Do you want to confront him?"

She grabbed Jason's hand to keep him from leaving when he started to rise to give her some privacy. "No. I never want to see him again. If I could forget what he looks like, I would. That's horrible, because he was my friend, but I feel like seeing him right now would be just too hard for all of us."

"Are you feeling guilty?"

"Very."

"Elizabeth, you know that it wasn't your fault."

"I do, but…"

"No buts unless you're looking at Jason's."

Liz let out a loud laugh and Jason looked at her quizzically.

"I mean it. Don't make me fly out there."

"Well, if having a tizzy fit and convulsions will grant a visit…"

Violet smirked.

"Francis is here."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. Just sayin…"

"Don't change the subject."

"Ugh."

Jason could hear Violet laugh.

"I'm coping. I feel like I can make it through this and hopefully, I'll never have to go back to that place again."

"I'm really proud of you, Elizabeth."

"Thank you."

Jason squeezed her hand. His phone rang and he stepped into the other room. "Hello?"

"It's Johnny."

"What's up?"

"Sonny was really pissed about Francis and us not telling him."

"Too bad."

Johnny smiled. "I know."

"Is it quiet?"

"For the most part, but the stuff going on with Courtney is kind of strange."

"How so?"

"She's getting untraceable calls and weird letters."

"Follow your instincts and keep your eyes open."

"I will. How are the girls?"

Jason sighed. "It's been rough, but they are hanging in there."

"What happened?"

"It was Nikolas."

Johnny rubbed the back of his neck. "Shit."

"Yeah, they were both pretty upset, but they are doing a little better. Can you get word to Jax? I need everyone to keep a lookout for him."

"Okay."

"Call me in a few days unless something happens by then."

"I will."

When he returns to the kitchen, Liz is wiping her eyes and trying her best to smile.

"I'm fine."

"It's okay not to be," he said as he embraced her.

"I have hope and faith that I'll get through it. My thoughts are my biggest battle. I'm trying to run to you instead of away."

He kissed her gently. "Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Connor Bishop gazed out the window at the house he is occupying in New Jersey. He had been counting on Emily still wearing the ring and tracking device because of her love for her ex-husband and his hunch had paid off. When Helena had first approached him, he was skeptical about the likeness he shares with her grandson. In fact, he was downright shocked when he came face to face with him at the clinic. Nikolas was drugged, so he thought he was hallucinating and Connor couldn't help but have a little fun with him. In the end, it is all about money. Helena paid him very well and after he has one last bit of fun, he plans on disappearing forever. His men haven't been able to locate Nikolas, so he assumes that he died in the fire.

"Excuse me, sir,"

He turned slightly. "Yes."

"All the men and your guest are gathered downstairs."

"I'll be there shortly."

His plan is working out perfectly and now, it is time to face his ace in the hole and pretend to be Nikolas once more.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Connor strode into the room. "I hope your accommodations are to your liking."

Jax's head rose and the look of shock on his face made Connor laugh.

"Nikolas."

"Hello, Jax. I hope my men took care of you."

Shock turned to fury as Jax just about lost it completely. "How the hell can you live with yourself after what you have done?"

Connor rolled his eyes. "I sleep very well and soon I will be reunited with my lovely ex-wife and her beautiful friend, Elizabeth. You see, Liz and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"What the hell happened to you?"

Connor poured himself a drink and then sipped it. "It all comes down to money and power and I know you understand that."

"I would never hit a woman."

"Sometimes, passion can't be contained."

Jax's stomach flipped. "I hope Jason kills you slowly."

Connor laughed. "Mr. Morgan is not a match for me. I know exactly where they are and I have more men than they do. You see, I plan on walking through that gate with you and I think I won't have any problems because Emily and Elizabeth won't want you to be injured."

"Jason won't let you hurt them."

"I'm not afraid of him."

"You should be."

Connor sighed and sat on a couch. "Imagine my surprise when I figured out that you were the one who is destroying Helena's companies one by one."

Jax tried to play it off. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You covered it very well. The average person would never be aware of your duplicity, but I'm not even close to being average. I'm a Cassadine."

"Did you bug my office?"

Connor smirked. "Maybe."

Jax remained silent.

"I'm surprised you're not willing to admit it seeing you are normally an arrogant prick." He motioned for a guard. "Get Mr. Jacks a drink."

"I'm not drinking anything you give me."

"Use the same bottle I used. Jax, I would never poison myself."

Jax's eyes locked on the guard, watching his every movement.

"I'm not planning on hurting you because I need you. Once I gain access to them, then I will no longer need your services."

Jax couldn't help but think that Nikolas was being more stuck up than usual.

"Drink or die. I hate to drink alone."

Nervously, Jax let the guard ease the liquid into his mouth since his hands are tied.

"Smooth, isn't it? Helena only likes the best. While I find her to be overly dramatic, when it comes to alcohol, she has excellent taste."

"When are you going to confront them?"

"Tomorrow night. I don't want to be in the states for any more time than I need to."

Jax averted his gaze and hoped to God that Jason can stop whatever madness is to come.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I tried to be obvious about Connor. I think since usually I don't take the "easy" way out, you guys were thinking I would be trickier and some just forgot about him. There were a couple of people who made comments hoping it was Connor too. Lol Guest – Em will find out about the ring. Um, some characters will have growth and others won't.

I went back and looked in reviews and for Chapter 9 – A guest said please let it be Connor, so that was the first person who mentioned him.

Chapter 27

Nikolas heard the door open and met his brother's gaze.

"Nikolas? What are you doing here?"

"Why are you here?"

Lucky took a few more steps into the room. "Sometimes I come here to think or check to see if you're back. Where have you been?"

"Helena kidnapped me. I escaped and came back to find Emily."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you."

Nikolas's eyes narrowed. "I haven't spoken to you."

The confusion on Lucky's face is almost comical.

"It sounded like you."

"Helena has someone helping her that looks exactly like me."

Lucky blinked a few times and sat on the couch as the information sunk in. "That's—Jesus, Nikolas, for how long?"

"I think it started at the clinic."

"So, you did hurt Emily." He watched as Nikolas's expression darkened and he cringed.

"I didn't know what I was doing. Helena had already started brainwashing me."

Lucky put his elbows on his knees and briskly rubbed his face. "I'm sorry. I never wanted anyone to experience what I did."

"It was worse. I fought it even though she tortured me over and over. I killed her Lucky. She's dead." Nikolas felt a slight relief that he had confessed to her death and waits for a response.

Lucky blew out a harsh breath. "I'm so sorry she put you in a position to have to do that. On a side note, my dad is going to pissed."

They shared a smile before returning to the issue at hand.

"I don't regret it. She had plans to use me to hurt them and I couldn't. She made me think that I raped Elizabeth. After I killed her, I came face to face with the man who attacked Liz."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know. I need to get into this computer and we're at a loss."

Lucky shooed him out of the way, understanding how dire the situation has become.

Nikolas watches him work. "Why do you believe who I say I am?"

"Because I know you."

"He's programmed just like me. You won't be able to tell the difference."

"I think you're wrong."

Nikolas smirked.

"If you are Nikolas, what nickname does my dad call me?"

"Cowboy."

Lucky chuckled as he entered some numbers into the encryption software.

"Okay, what does Luke call Stefan?"

"Vlad."

Lucky grabbed a sticky note. "Just in case…" He wouldn't put it past someone to have the place bugged. He wrote down a question and slid it over to Nik who read it quickly.

It said, "What was Zander wearing at the Halloween bash?"

Nikolas wrote, "Soldier outfit."

Lucky scribbled one last question. "And you were?"

"A pirate."

"Ding, ding, ding—we have a winner." Lucky noted that when Nikolas smiled, he looked more like himself.

"How long do you think it will take?"

"I can probably be done by tomorrow. It's going to take some time because I'm a little rusty."

"What about work?"

"I have off tomorrow."

Nikolas took a seat next to him. "Thank you, Lucky."

Lucky nodded. Nikolas is a little off, but there is enough left of him that he seemed to have control of himself—for now at least. "I'll do this for you under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You'll let me ride shotgun."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself. Please. I know Elizabeth and I are over, but we have been friends for years and I care about Emily too. I can't let someone hurt them under my watch."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, the Corelli home is bursting with energy. Cam had dragged Jason outside to play and Elizabeth and Lina are helping Emily order some baby stuff online.

Emily decides that for now, she needs to be surrounded by family, so she plans on moving back into the mansion for a while before she finds a more permanent home. Her parents will be thrilled and she is looking forward to their excitement.

Isabella dialed Elizabeth's number.

"Hello?"

"It's Isabella."

Liz smiled. "Hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I've been tired and cut back a little, but other than that, everyone is the same. Mason misses Cam so much though."

"Awww. I love their friendship."

"It is sweet."

"I told everyone who attacked me."

Isabella sat on her bed. "Who?"

"It was Nikolas."

"I'm so sorry." It explained so much. "How are you doing and how is Emily taking it?"

"We're both processing it. I think it's going to take a while to get over it, but we're in it together."

"I'm glad to hear that. I worry about you."

"Me too, but I have hope that things will start to get better once we find him."

Isabella wondered if her husband knew.

"How's Arianna?"

Isabella chuckled. "She's quite pathetic." She hasn't stopped moping since Johnny left.

"He wasn't any better the last time I saw him."

"Well, I have a feeling that they'll be burning up face chat."

"How about we arrange for a chat tomorrow for Mason and Cam?"

"He will love that and his day is free."

"How about 3:00 your time?" Liz asked.

"Perfect."

They chatted a little while longer before Liz hung up and went to find everyone, eventually locating them on the porch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky cracked his knuckles as Nik tried to sink a balled up piece of paper into a trash can. It had been a long night and neither had slept.

"Anything yet?"

"No."

Nik sighed heavily as he read a text. "Jax is missing."

Lucky glanced at him and then back and the computer screen. "You think he's with them or this other person took him?"

"I'm not sure. The surveillance tapes were deleted at his building and home."

"He could be covering his tracks."

"True, but Helena only trains the very best. This other man is good and has been tracking them the entire time. Maybe he thinks that he can use Jax as some kind of leverage," Nikolas said. Lucky still won't tell him where Emily and Liz are, but he admitted that Jax helped them get there. "I just have a bad feeling that something is going down and we need to get to them."

"I'm going as fast as I can." He had called the clinic in California and had found out Emily had quit and left the area.

"I know you are, but something has to give."

Lucky couldn't agree more.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason picked up his phone. "What's up?"

Johnny sighed. "You're not going to like it."

"Just tell me."

"We can't find Jax. He's been missing since yesterday. His secretary is worried and I told her that I'd try and help find him. Spinelli says someone wiped the surveillance records. Not only that, but nothing comes up on traffic cams either. Whoever took him, covered their tracks."

Jason began to pace. Would Nikolas go through all that trouble? "Maybe Nikolas found out that Jax helped Emily. Has anyone seen Lucky?"

"Negative, not since he left work yesterday and he had today off."

"Great. This just gets worse and worse."

"What do you want to do?"

Sonny noticed Johnny standing in the corner. "Is that Jason?"

Johnny almost smirked when Jason groaned.

"Give him the phone or he'll never shut up."

Johnny bit his lip as he handed it over.

"Jason, where are you?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Is it that serious?"

"Yes, even more than before."

Sonny sat in a corner booth. "I have been more than patient. You're needed here."

"Johnny can handle it."

"He's good, but he's not you and you took Francis and didn't even run it by me."

"I'm sorry. It was a last-minute decision because our position was compromised."

"You have a week, Jason, and then I'm getting involved so we can end this."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Why are you so hell bent on getting me back to Port Charles?"

"Your job is to protect my family and right now, my sister needs protection."

"I'm not a guard, Sonny. I'm an enforcer. Johnny can protect Courtney. The situation I'm in is way more serious."

"And what is that?"

A long silence continued until Sonny finally growled.

"One week—you have one week."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cam sat on the couch and fidgeted while his mother dialed her phone.

Isabella is experiencing the same thing on her end. "Hello!"

Liz grinned. "Should we put them out of their misery?"

Isabella chuckled. "Yes." She handed her phone to Mason whose eyes grew big.

"Hello," Liz said.

"Hi. Where's Cam?"

Liz laughed and handed Cam the phone and he yelled Mason's name.

Emily cracked up as she listened to the conversation. "I don't even remember myself at that age, but I do remember us in high school."

Liz groaned. "I had bad hair."

"I liked your curls."

"They were unruly and I spent way too much time fighting them in the morning."

Jason entered the room. "I loved your curls."

Liz blushed, making Emily lift her eyebrows up and down repeatedly.

"I'll be outside with the guards."

"Okay."

Jason looked over Cam's shoulder and when Mason waved to him, he waved back and then patted Cam on the head and left.

"My daddy pushed me on the swings today."

"Cool! Jason played soccer with me."

"Is Jason your daddy?"

Cam glanced up at his mom and Liz didn't know what to say. "I don't know."

"Does he love your mommy?"

Cam nodded.

"And you?"

"Yeah."

"Then he's your daddy."

Cam grinned. "Okay."

Emily and Liz made faces at each other and then Liz motioned that she is going outside. She found Jason standing by a car and when he saw her, he strode towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Cam and Mason were talking and decided that you are his daddy."

Jason tried not to smile, but couldn't help it. "I see. How do you feel about that?"

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable about it. He looked so excited though."

"You know I want us to be a family."

"So do I, but this is kind of rushing it."

"I love him and I would be honored. He's a great kid."

They hugged.

"Thank you. I thought I'd give you some warning."

"Thanks."

After Jason finished up, he found them in the backyard and Cam grinned.

"Daddy, come play with me."

Even knowing it was coming didn't prepare him for how it felt. Cam waited to see Jason's reaction and seemed relieved when Jason smiled and jogged towards him. He giggled when Jason lifted him up and tickled him before gripping him against his chest.

"You called me, daddy."

Cam nodded. "Mason said if you love me and mom then you can be my dad."

"I do love you and I want to be your dad."

Cam smiled. "Good, now let's play."

Jason placed him on the grass and took off after the ball and they played until Liz called them in for a snack. Jason couldn't remember ever being as happy as they made him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The rest of the day went smoothly and everyone was relieved that there had been no incidents.

Jax observed as a man entered the room and put on some gloves. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you something to make you more compliant so we can move you easily."

"Move me to where?"

Connor entered the room. "We're going to see Emily and Elizabeth."

"And you're using me as bait—very predictable."

He flinches as the needle pierces his arm.

"Relax, Mr. Jax, and you'll be fine," the doctor said.

"Once we're there, I'm using you as a human shield to get into the house. Jason will be unaware that all his guards will be incapacitated. There will be no one to help them. Emily won't let me kill you, so she'll come with me and Elizabeth won't have a choice but to follow." He couldn't resist messing with Emily's head too.

Jax started to feel a little woozy.

"The drugs will just relax you and make you more compliant. Get him to the car."

Two men stepped forward and helped Jax stand.

"When we're close, I'll give the command."

His head guard nodded. "The men are already in position."

Connor smiled. He had access to the top military men he could find. One by one, Jason's men would be picked off and tranquilized. They won't know what hit them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikolas glanced at Lucky. The slight dip of the plane gave him pause before it leveled off. After finally breaking the code, they discovered Connor's identity and the software tracking Emily. When they found out that Emily and Elizabeth are closer than they realized, they quickly took a helicopter to the airport and got on the Cassadine jet. It is turning out to be the longest hour of his life. A car is waiting and then the plan is to get to the house and hopefully, be in time to protect them.

Connor was trained to kill by the military and he's sure that Helena probably furthered enhanced his skills so he could defeat any enemy. While Jason is lethal too, it's a possibility that Connor has the means to best him.

Lucky has his gun on him and is ready to protect his friends. Given that Connor is a dead ringer for his brother, they already had a plan in case Lucky is incapacitated and the others won't be able to tell the difference between the two. Hopefully, it won't come to that, but they had to be prepared for all scenarios.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz stared through the window as torrential rain pelted the windows and the sound of thunder blasted in the distance. Quickly backing away, she ran upstairs and checked on Cam who is watching a movie with Jason on one side and Francis on the other.

Jason glanced in her direction. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just making sure he isn't scared."

Cam snuggled into Jason's side. "I'm fine, mommy. Daddy and Francis are protecting me."

"That's very nice of them."

"Who's protecting you?"

Vinny peeked into the room. "That would be me."

Cam smiled. "Okay. I trust you."

Liz went back downstairs to the living room where Lina and Emily were waiting.

"I'm going outside to check in with the guards."

"Okay."

Vinny threw on a raincoat and made it half way down the driveway before a dart pierced his neck. He reached for his phone to alert someone, but the drug hit him fast and hard and he fell to the side. His last thoughts are of Elizabeth and Cam before he passes out.

One by one, everyone on the outside was taken down and their bodies were dragged off to the side. Sal was in the backyard and was the last to be shot.

"All is clear, but there is no sign of Jason or Francis."

Connor's brow twitched. "They are inside."

"I can see Emily, an older woman, and Elizabeth in the living room. If the men join them, we'll put a red dot between their eyes."

"Good."

"You want us to take out the electricity to draw them downstairs?"

"Affirmative."

The man gave the command and suddenly, the lights went out as one of Connor's guards opened the gate and his car eased towards the house without lights and parked.

Jason got on his knees. "I have a bad feeling, Francis. Stay away from the windows."

Cam tensed.

"Take him to the panic room."

"Jason…"

"Please Francis. We can't let anything happen to him. Elizabeth would never forgive me."

"Okay. Come on, Cam. I need you to crawl with me."

Cam nodded, understanding the seriousness of the matter and soon, they are in the hallway and Jason hugged him and then handed him to Francis who then made his way to the end and moved a picture and then typed a code on a pad. Thankfully, all the bedroom doors were shut, which made it easier for them to move undetected.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N – Thanks for commenting. I know I'm evil re: cliff hangers. It's hard to avoid them when so much is going on.

Chapter 28

Lina's eyes shifted from Jason to Francis. "What is going on?"

"I have a bad feeling. Please go with them," Jason said.

"Can't we get the girls up here too?"

"I think it's too late for that."

Her hand flew to her heart, but she didn't question any further and hurried towards Francis as the wall opened up and they quickly entered the other room.

Cam looked around. "This is cool."

Francis smiled as he secured the door. "We're going to be in here for a while. Can you sit on the bed for me?"

Cam nodded and took a seat. Lina sat next to him and Francis found a tablet and checked for movies and found a Disney one and put it on and Cam held it and watched.

The room is impenetrable and has food, water, a bathroom, as well as surveillance video. He turned it on and watched as a man with a gun approached Vinny and somehow, the guard found the strength to raise his hand with the gun and took the other guy out before collapsing again.

He called Johnny, knowing there is nothing he can do, but needing to talk to someone for clarity.

"Francis?"

"We're in trouble."

"What happened?"

"All the guards are down. I'm in a panic room with Cam and Jason is on his way downstairs to protect Elizabeth and Emily. My mom is here with me too."

"Jesus."

Francis swallowed hard. "Any ideas?"

"You might have to leave them. Does your mom know how to shoot?"

"Yes." He had been thinking the same thing.

"It might be the only chance you get to take them by surprise."

Francis checked the monitor. "His men are surrounding the house."

"Are any coming inside?"

"No."

"If I tell Sonny, he'll get me on a plane."

"No."

Johnny cursed under his breath, feeling so helpless. "What are you going to do?"

"I need you to call this number. It's my uncle Richie and he'll bring some men. Tell him their military guys. It's obvious by the way they are dressed."

"Is he close?"

"He's a town over, but he'll break the sound barrier to protect my mom." He could make it, but Richie would ask too many questions and he didn't want to upset his mother.

"Consider it done. I'll check back."

"Okay."

Francis ended the call and then changed to the view to the living room. Jason is crouched by the couch and Emily and Elizabeth are listening raptly.

The door flies open and Jason jerks towards the noise with his gun raised and a red laser dot immediately stops in the middle of his forehead.

Connor grinned. "Mr. Morgan, I would put the gun down."

"There's a red dot on your forehead," Emily says quickly before focusing on her supposed ex-husband. "Nikolas, what are you doing?"

Jason doesn't move a muscle and tries to quickly assess the situation.

"I've come for my wife, child, and Elizabeth of course."

Emily mentally tries to halt her tears. "Let them go. I'll come with you willingly."

"Emily!" Jason yells.

"I can't let them hurt you."

Jax is pushed into the room and falls to the floor hard.

"Jax!"

"That's right. Put down the gun Jason, or my men will kill him."

Jax can barely make Jason out, but he mutters, "Don't."

"You come with me and Jax and your brother live."

Elizabeth slowly rises to her feet. "How could you hurt me like you did?"

Connor's eyes narrow as he looks at her lustfully. "I wanted to hurt you a lot more and still do."

Jason's teeth are so clenched that his jaw hurts. Outside, they hear some scuffling and Connor grabs Jax and pulls him up, placing him in front of him with a gun pressed against his side.

The guard in the doorway drops and they hear several grunts and cries before all is silent again.

Jason smirks, figuring that Francis called for backup. "Is the dot still there?"

Emily shakes her head. "No."

Lucky appears in the doorway and rushes inside as Jason looks completely bewildered.

"How the hell did you find us?"

"Helena's computer…"

Connor curses under his breath just as Nikolas enters the room.

Emily and Liz's jaws drop as they stare at the two men who are dressed similar in a black dress shirt and pants.

"Connor, let him go," Nikolas said.

"I'm not Connor. Lucky, he just made you think he is Nikolas so he can try and fool everyone."

"I know who my brother is and it's not you."

The window breaks as a bullet hurtles towards Lucky, striking him in the chest and knocking him to the floor as Emily and Elizabeth scream.

Francis isn't sure which one is the real Nikolas, but it's clear that there is one more man outside. So, he makes a decision. "Mom, I'm leaving."

"Francis!"

There's a movement and he sees some men converge on the property and he knows it's his uncle. He pulls out his phone and dials. "Richie?"

"We're here. I hope you know I was in the middle of eating the perfect calzone. You fucking owe me one, Frannie."

"I know. There's a man in the woods to your right. He just shot into the house and injured someone. Rain some bullets in that direction. It's the last man standing."

"And then what?"

"Surround the house."

"Okay."

Francis watched them fire a barrage of shots and then converge on the area and a man is pulled out before someone shoots him in the head for good measure.

Lina hadn't taken her eyes off her son. "Richie is here?"

"Yes."

She slightly relaxes because she trusts him with her life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Connor shifted. "Move towards me," he said to Emily.

She shook her head as Jason steps in front of her.

A helicopter could be heard in the near distance.

"That's my ride. This is your last chance before I end Jax." Connor had backed up so he couldn't be seen from the side window.

Nikolas inched closer.

"Stop right there!"

"Why don't you let Jax go and put the gun down and we'll fight."

"Nikolas…," Jason said.

"I'm trained just as well as he is and Connor knows that."

"My name is Nikolas."

Nikolas turned towards Emily. "Ask him what Zander was wearing at the Halloween bash."

Emily swallowed hard. "What was Zander wearing at the Halloween bash?"

Connor's mind raced. He knew what Nikolas wore, but not Zander.

"Come one, Connor, I thought you were a good study."

"He was a soldier."

"Good guess, what kind of soldier?"

Connor's eyes met Emily's and he swallowed hard.

Francis, who is on the stairs moves forward, just as Jax starts to collapse, throwing Connor off balance and Lucky, who had worn Kevlar, raises his arm and shoots him in the upper chest, making him drop the gun and crash to the floor.

Jason trains his gun on Nikolas and Francis jumps off the last step and focuses on Connor.

"He's not Nikolas," the man sputters, knowing he's probably taking his last breath.

Everyone's eyes are now on Nikolas as Liz helps Lucky sit up.

"I'm fine. He's Nikolas. I asked him questions only he would know."

Nikolas and Emily gazes are locked.

"He's dead," Jason said after trying to find Connor's pulse.

"I thought it would be better if I did it in case the police were involved," Lucky explained.

The door opens and Francis lifts his gun, but quickly puts it down as Richie drags Vinny into the house.

Liz runs to his side and checks his pulse. "It's strong."

The other men are brought in from the rain and tended to.

"We need to talk," Emily says softly to Nikolas as she treats a cut on the side of Jax's head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

When Nikolas starts to move forward, Liz starts to panic and he immediately stops.

"It was Connor who hurt you, Elizabeth, not me. He and Helena admitted to it."

Tears spring into her eyes and Jason pulls her into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?"

She nods before embracing him, thankful that Nikolas hadn't hurt her. "They look so much alike."

"I know."

"But when I see Nikolas, I don't know how to not see Connor."

"For now, I don't want you around him."

"Okay."

Back in the living room, Nikolas motions for Emily to sit across from him as Francis warily observes them. Richie had gone upstairs to see his sister and most of the guys stayed outside to protect them just in case. Elizabeth sat in the kitchen so Jason could check on Emily and Lucky soon joined her.

"I fought to come back to you. She had chained me to a wall and tortured me. After all the brainwashing and weeks of punishment, I pretended that I was willing to hurt you to gain her trust. Helena thought it was funny to make me watch Liz's attack over and over. I hated myself and couldn't let her win. I killed her, Emily. She's dead."

Emily starts to cry and when Nikolas moves to comfort her, Jason pushes him back.

"Don't you touch her."

His voice is low and lethal, and while Nikolas isn't afraid, he doesn't want to tempt fate either. "Okay."

Emily touches Jason's back. "I'm fine."

He glares at Nikolas for a minute before taking a seat beside her.

"I don't remember hurting you. I'm so sorry. I would never had done that in my right mind."

"I know."

His gaze goes to her belly and his eyes fill with tears. "How long?"

"I'll be in my third trimester in a few days. It's a girl."

He closes his eyes as a tear runs down his cheek. Having a baby with Emily had always be a dream, but now he had to live with the fact that there would be a child out there that he'll never know. "When the time comes, tell her that I loved her and would have given anything to be her life."

Jason notices that Emily is shaking and he isn't sure if it's out of fear or general emotion, so he puts his arm around her.

Nikolas's eyes flash with anger. "Give me the ring."

"Why?"

"I know that Helena orchestrated the divorce, but it's probably for the best. Besides, that is how Connor was tracking you."

Emily gasped. "I'll take it off, but I want to keep it. Maybe Jason can have someone remove the device. I want to show our daughter a symbol of our love. I can't destroy it."

Nikolas nodded and averted his gaze. This is too hard and he felt on edge. "I want you to know that I love you more than life itself. I'm dangerous, Emily. There is no happily ever after, but I will love you until my dying breath."

Emily stands on shaky footing. "You cannot leave without hugging me. Please, Nikolas."

He stands as Jason eyes him warily.

She rushed towards him and throws her arms around him. At first, he doesn't respond and then, the dam breaks and they are both crying and holding onto each other for dear life.

He reaches down and puts his hand on her belly and he feels the baby kick and Emily pulls back and smiles through her tears when he drops to his knees and kisses her belly.

"I was thinking of naming her Emma Nicole."

"That's pretty." His voice breaks as he imagines what she will look like. "Emma, daddy is so sorry that he can't be with you, but I love you so much. Be good for your mommy."

Emily puts her hand over her mouth, choking back her tears, as he stands and then grabs her head as her hands falls away and kisses her tenderly.

"This is goodbye."

Emily is overcome with emotion as Jason stands and she falls back against him. He quickly lifts her and leaves the room.

"Nikolas, I'll be right back."

Francis steps in front of the door and Nikolas gets the message and sits down and wipes his face.

"You did the right thing."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"Never does."

Liz steps back from the kitchen doorway after listening to their goodbye and wipes some tears away.

"That was brutal," Lucky says.

"Yeah."

"I wanted—I know I walked away from you and Cam."

"We broke up, Lucky."

"You needed me."

She shook her head. "No, I needed Jason."

Lucky cringed. "It was always him, wasn't it?"

"After the fire, yes it was."

"Helena did a number on me. I wish I could have been the man I was before."

"It doesn't matter now. We are where we're supposed to be."

He nods. "How is Cam?"

"He is coping."

He had expected her to offer to let him see Cam, but she doesn't continue and it stings that she doesn't want him around her son.

"It's better if we make a clean break. I don't want Cam to be confused. He's young and will rebound because he has lots of love surrounding him." Not once had Lucky referred to Cam as his son since the trip to California, so she didn't feel guilty about keeping Cam away from him.

"I want nothing but the best for you both, I just wasn't the man to give it to you."

"I know." She shifts and then folds her arms across her torso. "I'm worried about Emily."

"Me too."

"We'll probably come home soon, while she can still travel and she'll need your support."

"She'll have it. I don't want it to be awkward. If Cam approaches me, I'll wait to see his reaction first before doing anything. I don't want to do the wrong thing."

"Maybe we'll have lunch when we get back. It will be good for Emily to be surrounded by friends."

"Okay. Is Nikolas allowed to leave?"

Liz shrugs. "I don't know."

"I better talk to him."

He joins Nikolas in the living room and can see the devastation on his face.

"Can we leave?"

"No."

"What does that mean exactly?"

Nikolas raises his eyes to gaze at his brother. "I think you know."

"What? Jason is going to kill you?"

Nikolas's jaw clenches. "Keep your voice down. I haven't spoken to Jason, but I know what should happen."

Lucky's bottom lip started to quiver. "No! There has to be a better way. Look at me, I'm still here and I didn't hurt anyone physically after what Helena did. Please, think of Lulu and mom."

"Lucky, please don't make this any harder than it has to be. I'm dangerous. If one of Helena's men finds me and says the code, I will kill all of you and you won't be able to stop me. There is nothing left for me but this. Running just isn't an option."

"Yes, it is! Just disappear and you don't have to die."

Nikolas stands. "Go back to Port Charles. You have work in the morning."

"Fuck work, you're my brother who is basically committing suicide. Are you going to leave without saying goodbye to Lulu?"

"It's for the best. Everyone probably assumes that I died in Russia anyway. You can have a memorial service."

"You want me to lie?"

"I'm sorry. I know it's asking a lot, but this needs to end."

"Is Jason taking you into the woods and put you down like an animal?"

Jason cleared his throat. "I never said I was going to kill him." He wants to though. Nikolas is a ticking bomb.

"Lucky, go back to Port Charles. The plane is waiting."

"I can't do that!" Tears are pouring down Lucy's face and then he feels a light touch on his back and surprising them all, Elizabeth rubs his back.

She's terrified with Nikolas so close, but she's trying to keep it together. "Lucky, this isn't helping. Can't you see how devastated he is?"

Lucky starts to lose it and Liz hugs him and then faces Nikolas who tries to soften his features.

"This isn't okay with me, but, we'll take care of Emily for you and I'll watch out for Lulu."

"Thank you. This is so hard, but I'm just trying to do what is right." Lucky tightly embraces him.

"I love you."

Nikolas blows out a harsh breath. "I love you too."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you liked all the action and drama even though the Nik situation is rough.

Chapter 29

Liz is left staring into the face that has haunted her for months. A big part of her wants to hug Nikolas and the other wants to run as she tries to push back the memories of the attack away. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep, cleansing breath.

"Hug me."

Jason frowns as Nikolas slowly moves towards her and then touches her arm and then Liz grips him for dear life and pulls him closer as she cries, remembering the love she has for the man instead of the pain Connor has caused.

Nikolas takes a shaky breath and embraces her. "I love you, Elizabeth. You're such a good person and I hope you find happiness for you and Cam. You deserve it."

"Jason makes us happy. You will be missed. I love you too."

They awkwardly pull apart and she rushes upstairs.

"Now what?" A defiant Lucky asks.

"I need to talk to Jason alone."

Lucky eyes Jason with disgust. "Yeah, so you can kill him? I will never forgive you for this!"

Jason glances his way, his expression unreadable. "Nikolas will not die by my hand or my order."

Lucky rolls his eyes and then gives his brother one last hug. "I'll never be okay with what you are about to do because you're giving up and letting Helena win. I'm going back to the plane and will tell the pilot to wait an hour. If you don't show up, then I'll know your choice."

"Goodbye, Lucky."

Lucky quickly leaves and then Nikolas and Jason sit.

"I should kill you for hurting Emily," Jason sneers.

"I know. I need to tell you some things before we decide how this is going to end."

Jason pulls out his phone and calls Paul.

"Hello?"

"It's Jason. Nikolas has some information."

Paul rushes to his office. "Go ahead."

"I know that Cassadine Industries is almost all gone. I moved some money to a trust for my daughter. She'll be able to access it when she is eighteen. I also want to take care of Emily."

"Don't worry about Emily. I will handle it," Jason said.

"The money is already in her account because of the divorce. It's enough to raise Emma and for her education." Helena hadn't given Emily a dime, but Nik had rectified it. "Alfred dropped off a box at the Quartermaine mansion. Inside, it has everything you need to destroy Helena's legacy, including all the property she owns under different names. It's substantial and will take some time to dismantle."

"Why are you giving us all this information?" Paul asked.

"I want it all gone. There are also names of all those in her employ. Some may have escaped the castle, but they deserve to die. I doubt you'll find them all. They are well trained and know how to go undetected."

"And what about you?"

"You don't have to worry about me. I won't be a factor."

Paul's brow raised, wishing he could see their faces.

"Anything else?" Jason asks.

"No. Everything you need is in that box. It even has offshore bank accounts. I would get someone on it before one of her minions make it disappear. I tried to move them around to prevent that, but you never know."

Jason texts Johnny to go retrieve the box and look through it with Spinelli, concentrating on moving all the funds to one of his offshore accounts and they could decide what to do with it later.

"Paul, I'll get you some information tomorrow. Jax is here, so we'll invite him."

"Talk to you later."

Jason caught Francis's attention and they communicated silently.

"I'll take you to a discreet place," Francis finally says.

"Thanks."

Nikolas rubs his hands on his pants and then stands. "I'm ready."

Vinny had listened to the whole conversation. "I want to come with you." He doesn't trust Nikolas.

Jason turned to face him. "You're not one hundred percent and I need you to protect them."

Without missing a beat, he said, "Then take Sal."

His brother shook off the cobwebs and stood.

Jason nodded and Sal followed them out. Francis gave his uncle's guards some instructions and then they left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily had stopped crying, her eyes fixed on the wall. Elizabeth shifts in her chair and then hands her friend a water bottle. Emily drank some and then tightened the cap and dropped it on the bed beside her. "He seemed so different."

"Yeah."

"Like a big part of his soul was gone. The warmth in his eyes wasn't there and even his energy felt different when I held him."

Elizabeth agreed. Nikolas could be a little dark, but even the way he moved seemed off. "I wish we could reverse what she did."

"Nikolas doesn't believe it can be done, or he would have never walk away. He's gone and if it weren't for this baby, I'd feel so empty."

Liz nodded.

Jax appeared in the doorway.

"Are you okay?"

He slowly approached them. "Yes. I just needed to sleep it off."

Liz stood. "Take my seat. I need to check on Cam."

Jax settled onto the seat and then leaned forward. "I'm sorry that you have to deal with all of this. I know you're hurting."

Emily held his gaze and then moved over. "Will you hold me please?"

Jax nodded and slipped next to her, tucking her head under his chin and then his hand rubbed soothing strokes over her belly as if he was trying to calm Emma down and when he felt a slight kick, he smiled.

"Do you think I'm hurting her?" she asked.

"I don't think so. Rest Emily, I won't leave you. I promise."

"Jax, I don't think I'm going to be okay for a long time."

"I know it seems that way, but just let everyone be there for you. When you hold little Emma in your arms, all the pain and hurt will go away and all you'll feel is love."

The baby moved again and then settled.

"I hope you're right."

"Trust me."

"I do."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The silence on the way to the remote barn was almost deafening. The rain had finally stopped, but Francis guessed Nikolas is probably drowning inside. The man looked absolutely miserable, but resolved to his fate. Francis led the way into the building and flicked on a light.

Jason smirked at all the crazy tools that appeared to be able to do substantial damage. Farmers kind of freaked him out.

Noticing the look on Jason's face, Francis chuckled before leading Nikolas to the far corner where they sat.

"What did she do to you, Nikolas?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure. It was far more extensive than what she did to my brother. She experiments a lot and whatever she did changed me. I know that I'm dangerous and I can't risk that someone will get to me and I'll kill Emily or Elizabeth. The anger is eating away at me." As much as he wished that he was just being dramatic, he wasn't. He is slowly losing control.

No one moved for a long moment and then Jason cleared his throat.

"I guess disappearing is not an option then."

Nikolas shook his head and then held Jason's gaze. "Just kill me. Protect Emily and let me find some peace."

Jason stood. "I'm sorry Nikolas, I can't do that. I cannot be the one." He isn't willing to risk his relationship with his sister or Elizabeth.

Stunning all of them, Nikolas suddenly pounces on Jason and punches him, totally catching him off guard as he fell to the floor and then they rolled and somehow, the Prince grabbed Jason's gun and moved away from him.

Everyone else trained their weapons on him just in case.

"Don't do this," Francis said. "I won't let you hurt him."

Nikolas put the gun to his head. "I wouldn't. They need him."

A very pissed off Jason jumped to his feet. "Everyone out!"

"I don't think that is wise," Sal said.

"Go!" Jason yelled as his body shook and his fury almost overtook him.

The other men lowered their weapons and walked away leaving Francis.

"I'll go, but I'm leaving my gun."

He put it on the chair next to Jason and joined the others.

"I fucking gave you a chance, Nikolas. What are you doing?"

Nikolas is deadly calm. "What you're not man enough to do."

Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Then I'm not watching." Part of him wanted to tell Nikolas to fight, but since he didn't know exactly what was in store for them if he lived, Jason did the only thing he could and that was to leave it in Nikolas's hands to decide his own fate.

The minute the door shut, a gunshot went off and Jason froze as he stared into Francis's eyes. Emily is going to be devastated.

"Call a crew and wipe my gun," Jason said before heading to the car.

Francis let him stew for a while as the rest of the men went inside and dealt with the grisly scene before joining him in the car.

"You okay?"

"I don't even know what to say to Emily."

"She's probably going to lash out."

"I know."

"It was a fucked up situation and you did the right thing, Jason. Nikolas accepted his fate, but for Elizabeth and Emily's sake, I'm glad you walked away."

Jason closed his eyes. "They still might not forgive me."

When more help arrived, Jason was handed his gun and they went back to the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth jumped up from the couch the second she heard the door open and the look on Jason's face said it all.

"Is he dead?" The question lingered in the air for a long moment before Jason finally slightly nodded.

Her eyes filled with tears, knowing that Emily is going to lose it. "How?"

"He took his own life."

She rushes into his arms and cries, mourning the Nikolas of her youth instead of whatever Helena turned him into and Jason held her through it until she retreated.

"Is Emily asleep?"

"I don't know. I checked on Cam and by the time I came back to the room, she was sleeping in Jax's arms."

"I'm actually glad that he's here for her."

"He's not a bad person and I don't think he's going anywhere."

Jason nodded.

"Were you there?"

"No. I was outside." He moved towards the stairs, not knowing what awaited him in Emily's room. When he finally pauses in her doorway, she is coming out of the bathroom under Jax's watchful eyes. Her stare pins him and Jason sucks in a shaky breath.

"Did you kill him?" Emily could barely get the distasteful words out.

"No."

Jax moved to her side.

"You let him kill himself, didn't you?"

The words were sharp, like razors, and he averted his gaze, unable to even face her. And suddenly, she grabbed his arm and squeezed.

"Look at me!"

Jason blankly stared down at her. "Emily…"

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"It was what he wanted."

"If I held a gun to my head right now, would you let me kill myself?"

He cursed under his breath. "What did you want me to do? He was programmed to kill and he didn't want to take the chance of hurting you. There was no way to reverse what she had done. It wasn't documented."

She pushed him away from her. "It could all be a lie. Don't you get it? Maybe she just said all she did because she wanted him dead and you let her do it."

"Emily…," Jax said when he sees the tortured look in Jason's eyes.

"We talked about this, Emily. If Nikolas is a threat to your life, Elizabeth's, or this baby, he couldn't live. You know why! I know it's horrible, but I did what he wanted because I love you, not him, and I would do anything to protect you and that baby and you know that Nikolas felt the same way. He sacrificed himself so you can take care of Emma and have a good life and not have to look over your shoulder and wonder when he would snap."

A wail left her lips so sorrowful that tears sprang into Jason's eyes and he lifted her up before she fell and placed her onto the bed.

"Jax, the doctor should be downstairs by now. Show him up here, please."

Jax made it down just as the door opens and an older man with a bag enters. "Follow me."

They rush to the room and he took Emily's blood pressure and did a few tests, finally giving her a mild sedative that wouldn't hurt the baby.

Jason walked into the hallway and hit the wall with the palm of his hand as Jax follows.

"For what it's worth, I think you did the best you could. Nikolas would have found a way to end his life. Emily is just too shattered to process it, but she loves you, Jason, and on some level she gets it."

"Take care of her tonight."

"I will."

The doctor pulled Jax aside. "She'll calm down now. I'm going to set up an IV to get some fluids into her. Has she been taking her prenatal pills?"

"I really don't know, but she is a doctor, so I'm sure she's well informed."

"Doctors can sometimes make the worse patients. I understand that she is grieving, but she needs to calm down. The cramps were a warning."

"I won't leave her."

"She's lucky to have you by her side." The doctor gave the guard some directions to retrieve some items out of the car and soon, the IV bag is hung and Emily is given some much needed fluids. He took a seat in the corner and Jax moved behind Emily and just held her as she slept.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason entered Elizabeth's bedroom. Cam is sprawled out in the middle and then his attention is distracted when Liz leaves the bathroom.

"You're staying with us tonight."

His brow raised.

"I think you need to be held, and God knows I do too."

He kicked off his boots and used the bathroom and then turned out the light.

Liz laid on one side of Cam and he on the other.

"I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too."

"Tonight, I did one of the hardest things I've ever had to do and I couldn't even look Emily in the eye and admit it. In a way, I admire Nikolas because he knew what he had to do and carried it out."

"Would you have done it if the situation was reversed?"

"If it meant that you and Cam would be safe, yes. I get why he did what he did and I hope to God I'm never in that situation."

"Is it over?"

"I think it is, but Paul is going to have all the properties searched to make sure we get rid of everything Helena owned and hopefully, those who helped her."

"Good."

"We can thank Nikolas, because he gave us a lot of information we didn't already have." Johnny had texted him in awe of how much they got.

"He did good and I know I can't let Connor win by hating Nikolas."

"You won't."

Cam sighed and then snuggled against Jason.

"I'm going to have a talk with my son. That's my spot."

Jason smiled. "Always, but it's our son and he's just borrowing it."

She likes the sound of that. "Uh-huh. Are you tired?"

"Yeah." The last twenty-four hours had taken quite a toll on him.

"Rest, Jason. You can fret tomorrow."

"I don't fret."

"Yes, you do."

"I love you,"

"I love you, more."

"Now, you're just being ridiculous."

She chuckled. "Sleep."

About two hours later, unable to sleep, Emily snuck out of bed to go sit on the swing and walked past their room and paused. As happy as she is to see them looking like a family, it also made her sad that she wouldn't have that with Nikolas. Her life had changed so much the last few months, and even though she thought she was prepared to lose Nik, seeing him in person just brought the ache back in full force.

A/N – I'm not gonna lie, it was so hard killing off Nikolas. I took in consideration how much the brainwashing hurt and changed Lucky fundamentally and this is years later with new technology and what Nik went through was far worse. De-programming wouldn't have been affective.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N - Thanks for the comments! I know you're really sad about Nikolas, but I'm going to make sure to give you some sweet scenes in between drama (which you know is coming because they are going back to PC).

Chapter 30

Quietly, Emily made her way outside and sat on the swing. The cooler air felt nice and she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"Don't fall asleep there."

Her eyes snapped open and she slightly smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." No matter the circumstance, Vinny still felt like a failure and dreaded telling Paul what happened.

"I couldn't sleep."

He took off his jacket. "In case you get cold…"

"Thanks. Vinny, do you have a girlfriend?" She needed to take her mind off her situation.

He smirked. "No. You aren't going to try and play matchmaker, right? I'm not here that long."

"I can't help it. I think my friend, Kelly, would definitely be into you." Vinny is very Italian and definitely has swagger and a great smile.

"Is she anything like you and Elizabeth?" He admires them for their strength, just like he does Adrianna.

"Um, she's really nice and a gynecologist and very…"

Her face twisted a little and his eyes grew big.

"Is there something wrong with her?"

"No… She's just, Kelly. Let me put this way, she can tie the stem of a cherry with her tongue and is very sultry, but not slutty." Kelly is her go to for sex questions, but the woman is very focused on her career and is more talk than action.

He laughed. "Does she have a good sense of humor?"

"Yes and she's really cute."

"Now, you have made me really curious."

Sal rolled his eyes. "Poor thing doesn't know that you're a mama's boy."

Vinny's brow furrowed. "Just because I take care of her and she cooks for me isn't a bad thing."

Emily slightly smiled at the looks they were giving each other as they distracted her.

Sal made some kissing noises and then turned to Emily. "I was going to raid the kitchen. Are you up for it?"

She nodded. "I am a little hungry."

He held out his hand. "Let me escort you."

Vinny rolled his eyes. "Kiss up."

"You invented it."

Emily chuckled. Sal and Vinny didn't look a lot alike, but their smiles were similar. Both were handsome in their own way and very muscular. She took his hand and he immediately put hers on his bent arm and headed inside.

Vinny checked out the fridge and they all froze when they heard Lina clear her throat. He stood up straight and looked down. "Sorry Mrs. C."

Lina tried not to smile.

Sal was a little bolder. "Do you have it alarmed?"

Lina laughed. "No, I was thirsty. Have a seat."

"You don't have to make us anything."

"Nonsense, it's what I live for."

She fixed them a sandwich and was happy to see Emily take a big bite, until she frowned. "What?"

"It needs peanut butter."

The men gagged as Lina smirked.

"Let me get this straight. You want to ruin that good ham and cheese sandwich with peanut butter?" Vinny asked.

"Yum and pickles."

Sal and Vinny glanced at each other. "I don't think I can watch this," Sal said.

Vinny sighed. "It will be hard, but I told Jason I'd look after her."

"I'm going to go check the perimeter again. "Night Mrs. C.," he said before escaping.

Emily took several more bites before the sandwich was completely devoured and as she licked her fingers, she lifted her eyes and Lina and Vinny were staring. "What?"

Lina started to laugh. "Nothing, you want some milk to wash that down?"

"Sure."

Lina poured her a glass and then watched while she chugged it. Vinny's face broke into a smile when Emily burped.

Her hand flew to her mouth. "Sorry."

Jax smirked as he watched.

Emily turned and slightly blushed.

"I just came to check on you."

"I got hungry."

Vinny gagged which made Jax very curious.

"Did you have your first cravings?"

She nodded. "Yup. I had a ham and cheese sandwich with peanut butter and pickles."

The smile left his face as he looked at Vinny for confirmation.

"It was really disgusting. I might have nightmares."

Jax tried to visualize it and then shook the image off. "I don't even want to go there. You tired?"

She slid off the chair. "Yes."

Lina tried to hide her smile as Jax held out his hand and Emily took it and let him lead the way.

"They are going to make beautiful babies someday."

"Another mental image I'll never get rid of."

Lina cracked up. "I'm going to bed. Guard my kitchen with your life. No matter what Francis says, he's not touching my stove."

Vinny eyed it. "It looks old."

She held her finger up. "That is perfection. It's dependable, predictable, and my food is the bomb. Francis threatens to buy me a new one every year and I counter threat with disownment."

He chuckled as she muttered to herself as she left and makes a mental note to call his mom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Jason awakened early and helped Lina with breakfast.

"Did you sleep okay?" She is aware of what happened to Nikolas. The walls are not that thick.

"Yes and no."

He finishes cutting the onion and she shakes her head.

"I don't understand how you can do that without crying."

He shrugged and washed the remnants off his hands.

"Your sister woke up in the middle of the night and ate a disgusting sandwich and then went back to bed."

Jason frowned. "Glad I missed it. Why were you up?"

"I have this sixth sense that someone is messing in my kitchen."

Jason smiled.

"Seriously, I have stovedar. I'm scared Francis is going to buy me a new one and get rid of my baby."

"Maybe you should put an alarm on it."

"Now, you're talking." She paused to consider it. "You think they can do that?"

His shoulders rose and fell. "I don't see why not."

"It would probably scare the crap out of him."

"Even better, I'll make it happen."

"Just keep it on the down-low."

Jason chuckled and texted Johnny to see what he would say. After Johnny came up for air, he told him that he knew a person that isn't too far from there that will hook her up. "Done."

Her brow rose. "Seriously?"

"Johnny is going to call someone and when he gets confirmation, he'll give me the number."

She held up her fist and Jason paused and then realized she wanted him to do it and they bumped knuckles.

"I never in a million years thought I'd ever see you do that," Francis said before putting the newspaper on the counter."

"You probably won't ever again."

Cam ran into the room. "See what?"

"Jason did a fist bump."

Cam grinned and then held up his tiny hand and Jason sighed.

"Cam, you're going to ruin my reputation."

The little boy shrugged, not knowing what that meant. "Mommy will buy you a new one."

Jason shook his head and gave him a bump and Francis took a photo, but before Jason could react, Emily wandered into the room and looked at him shyly.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah."

He lifted Cam up and placed him on the barstool and they headed to the living room.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"I knew you were upset and why. It's okay."

"No, it's not."

He hugged her and then kissed the top of her head. "We're good."

She relaxed against him.

"Um, about you sleeping with Jax…"

Emily's abruptly stepped backwards with her mouth open just as Jason grinned. She smacked his arm. "Jason Quartermaine Morgan."

He pretended to be mad and she rolled her eyes.

Liz stepped into the room. "Is he being bad?"

She said, "Yes," and he said, "No," at the same time, making Liz giggle.

"Lina made some concoction for breakfast. It does look good though."

"Count me in," Emily said walking as fast as she could.

Liz gave Jason a kiss and then pulled him into the other room.

Cam finished his cereal and went outside with Sal while the adults chatted and ate.

When they were finished, Francis pushed the paper onto the table and Emily cringed.

"What?" Liz asked, not able to see it.

"The memorial for Nikolas is in two days."

"Oh."

Jax grabbed Emily's hand.

"I guess it will be good to openly mourn him. Everyone knows we were divorced, but they'll expect me to be there."

"True," Jason said.

"Besides, if I'm going to fly home, I need to do it soon or I'll have to drive."

"I'll get a jet here and we can be home tomorrow night," Jax said.

"Thank you."

He got up and went into the living room to make the call.

"I probably should call mom and let her know I'm coming," Emily said.

"I'm putting Vinny and Sal on the mansion until Paul wants them back."

"Okay. I'll talk grandfather down."

Jason wiped his mouth. "I'll go with you."

Everyone but Lina's fork clattered onto their plate.

Jason made a face.

"You're willingly going to go to the mansion?" Francis asked.

"I need to see Monica—mom, and shut Edward down."

"Can I come?"

Liz chuckled. Jason made the best faces. "I'll go with you."

"Thanks. You might have to pull me off him."

"He's an old man, Jason."

He muttered under his breath and Liz and Emily tried not to laugh.

"Alright, it's settled. Should I tell him that you're staying for the night too?"

Jason's head jerked up so fast, Liz swore he pulled a muscle. "Hell no."

Without missing a beat, Emily continued. "And just where are you staying? Elizabeth was living at Lucky's house. Is she going to stay with you?"

Jason smirked. "They are more than welcome to."

Liz watched them curiously.

"Or she could stay with her Grams. You guys get along, don't you?" she asked Jason.

Liz bit her lip as she watched Jason shift his stance and look flummoxed before giving her a pathetic look. "You're are staying with me, right?"

Emily covered her mouth, and looked at Francis who is grinning.

Liz cut her eyes at Emily and then pulled Jason upstairs. "We haven't discussed this and I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything. I could ask Grams to move back in. I'm sure that she would say yes."

"Is that what you want?"

"I—I'm not sure what I want, but I have to think of Cam too."

"Cam is mine just like you are and I want to help you out and take care of you. I know you can take care of yourself, but I like doing it and want to. It's what I'm good at."

"You are good at a lot of things." She grabbed his hands. "And I like when you do, but I don't want to be a burden."

"I really don't see you that way. I love you and the thought of you sleeping somewhere other than next to me is making crazy. You can even have your own room if you want, but I sleep better with you by my side."

Unable to sequester her grin, she beamed and then kissed him passionately, letting him know how much she agreed. "Yes. I will sleep with you and live with you."

Instead of smiling, he fixed her with a wicked stare and then lifted her up and kissed her within an inch of her life, making her moan and lust for things to come. When he pulled back, he smiled at the dazed look and she said, "Is your room soundproof?" making him curse and drop her on the bed.

"Yes. I'm going to take a cold shower."

When the bathroom door closed, her laughter filled the room. Oh, she has some really good plans in store for Jason Morgan and testing out how sound proof the room is.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and the guys met in the finished basement. It is nice and a great place to play cards which he mentions.

"We can tonight if you want. I'll invite Richie over and you can take his money," Francis said.

"Sounds good to me," Jason responded.

Vinny set up the computer and Paul's is soon greeting them.

"Hello."

They exchanged pleasantries.

"So, have you heard from Rex?"

"Yes. It was brief, but they already took care of one building and a couple of residents. They didn't spill any secrets, but he made them suffer." Rex is very good at his job.

"Good."

"It's probably going to take a while to dismantle everything, but Rex's team is determined to get it done."

"He'll need a vacation after this," Francis said.

"Honestly, he doesn't really take them and prefers to keep busy."

"We need to go back to Port Charles in two days. I can give you a full report about anything else Spinelli has uncovered."

"Okay. Vinny and Sal will stay with you for the next few weeks and then we'll talk." He wanted eyes and ears there just in case something goes down. Helena was ruthless and he isn't taking any chances on security any time soon.

"Nikolas's funeral is on Friday and Spinelli is going to make sure it makes headlines everywhere. We want Helena's men to relax and think it's over." Of course when the word got around that the business has fallen apart and her properties were destroyed, they might stay in hiding longer. It was just a chance they had to take.

"Someone could try and strike because they'll think that your guard is let down and I'm not just talking about Helena's men."

"That would be a stupid assumption on their part."

There was a brief pause and then Paul sternly said, "I'm flying out."

Jason looked at Vinny who shrugged. "You don't have too."

"I want too. Besides, it will give me a chance to access things. I'll bring the family. I'd rather have them with me right now."

"You could be bringing them to ground zero."

"I'm starting to think that isn't the case. We weakened her infrastructure. Even if they are preparing to strike, they have no money and everyone is scattered. They'll need to regroup for a while and if they are stupid enough to attack, we'll be ready."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

"We'll be there by tomorrow evening."

"I'll put you up at the Metro Court," Jax said before texting his assistant. "I bought it a few weeks ago."

"Thanks."

Jax texted his assistant to arrange it.

"I need a few minutes alone with Jason," Francis said.

The other men left and Jason gave him his attention. "What's up?"

"What's up? Sonny is going to freak. Are you prepared for it?"

Jason cursed under his breath. "He'll have to deal. Paul isn't going to take no for an answer."

"I'm surprised he wants to come. Maybe his curiosity about Sonny and his organization got the best of him."

"Paul has been a loyal friend and I look up to him. You'll like him. I promise."

"I'm glad you had someone to turn too, but you're playing a very dangerous game. Sonny could take it as a betrayal."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I really don't care. I'm not sure what is going to happen, but things have to change."

"The Courtney situation is out of hand, you'll see."

"Then Sonny can deal with it."

"You say that now…"

Jason stood. "Francis, you're just going to have to take me by my word."

Francis rose to his feet. "Okay." He had a bad feeling that Paul coming out is just the thing Sonny needs to fall over the edge.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys are still enjoying this one. Have a great weekend everyone. My sister and niece just landed and it's their first time in California, so get them until Monday.

Chapter 31

Jason eyed his cards one more time before throwing some chips onto the pile as Richie eyes tracked his every movement.

Francis smirked and noted the smug look on his uncle's face.

Jax folded his arms and waited. Jason is the epitome of cool, never once did he even flinch, in fact, he looked a little bored if anything. This trip had shown him a different side to the hitman. Jason Morgan had grown on him because of the women in his life. Even watching him with Cam is otherworldly and nothing like the imagine Jason portrays normally. He began to understand why Emily loved him and just how seriously Jason reveres loyalty.

After a slight hesitation, Richie pushed all his chips into the center, making Francis shake his head.

Vinny and Sal took a swig of beer as they watched the epic battle and then each put a twenty in between them and Vinny pointed to Jason. Sal leaned towards his brother and whispered, "Richie has got this", prompting his brother to grin. "Easy money."

Jason laid down his cards and called.

"Read them and weep," Richie said as he laid down a full house.

The tiniest hint of a smile graced Jason's face as he turned over his cards and the room erupted.

"You want a tissue?" Jason asked as everyone laughed and patted him on the back.

"Unbelievable," Richie said as he stared at Jason's straight flush.

Jason took a swig of beer and then stood. "Cash me out." Elizabeth didn't know it yet, but she just got some shopping money for some furniture for Cam. He had already called ahead and spoke to Diane, the new Corinthos lawyer, who is the stylish person he knows besides Carly. She was always blathering about shoes and what not, so he figured she could help him. Luckily, she was excited to do it because she loves a challenge. When she agreed not to go overboard, they had themselves a deal. He wanted Elizabeth's input on Cam's room and their bedroom, but the rest was a done deal.

"I need a drink," Richie said as Francis squeezed his shoulder.

"I warned you."

Vinny took Sal's twenty as his brother rolled his eyes and then downed some scotch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

On the deck, the girls were talking about baby preparations and men.

"Did you call your mom?" Liz asked.

"Oh shoot," Emily said ripping out her phone. She dialed and is pleased when Alice answered.

"Quartermaine residence."

"Hey Alice, is my mom home?"

Alice's mouth moved, but nothing came out.

"Alice?"

Liz giggled imagining the maid's shock.

"Miss Emily?"

"That's my name don't wear it out."

A slow grin crept onto Alice's face. "Where have you been? Everyone has been so worried and oh my God, we heard about Nikolas."

"Yeah, it's been hard, but I'm fine now."

Alice rushed into the sitting room where Alan is reading the newspaper and Monica a book.

"Well, it's so good to hear your voice."

Monica glanced towards her and then when Alice mouthed Emily's name, her eyes grew big and she scrambled to her feet and grabbed the phone. "Emily?"

"Hey, mom."

Monica tossed her reading glasses onto the couch. "Don't hey me. Where are you and are you okay? Jason is missing too. Is he with you?"

Emily chuckled. "Slow down, mom. Jason is here. He came to protect me from Helena."

Monica had put her on speaker and is now sitting on Alan's lap as they listen.

"Is she dead?" Alan asked as his arm snaked around his wife's hips.

"Yes."

"Thank God. We were so worried," Monica said as her hand settled against his.

"I couldn't contact you without endangering you. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course, honey, when are you coming home and where are you going to live?" Alan really didn't want her going back to that monstrosity on the island.

"Well, that is part of the reason I'm calling. We'll be home tomorrow night."

"Is it just you and Jason?" Monica asked.

"No. Elizabeth, Cam, and Jax are here too."

The couple briefly glanced at each other before looking at phone, thinking about Jax being reported missing.

"Audrey has been going crazy looking for her," Alan said.

"It's complicated, but we're all safe now."

"We're glad."

"So, um, well—"

"Just tell us, Emily."

"I'm pregnant—very pregnant."

Their mouths dropped open and then Monica finally spoke. "Oh Emily, is Nikolas the father?"

"Yes."

"How far along are you?" Alan asked.

"I'll be seven months in a few days and I would like it very much if I could stay with you. I've had a difficult pregnancy emotionally and I just need family around me."

Tears fell as Monica struggled to process it.

"We would love to have you and the baby here."

"Do you know what you're having?" Alan asked.

"It's a girl and I'm going to name her Emma Nicole Quartermaine." She didn't want Emma to have the Cassadine reputation over her head, so she is changing her last name as soon as she gets home.

From the doorway, Edward wiped a tear away, knowing how difficult this must be for Emily. Regardless of how he felt about the Cassadines, his granddaughter had loved Nikolas. While he was surprised that Jason had come to her rescue, it also made him proud of his grandson. Their relationship was severed soon after the accident and he regrets it. It's just hard for him to separate Jason's job from him and he's disappointed that Jason turned towards a life of crime and doesn't understand why, but maybe it's time to just learn to accept it.

"That's beautiful," Monica said.

"Congratulations," Alan added.

"Thank you. I ordered some things and had them delivered to Jason's penthouse, so he'll get someone to drop them off tomorrow."

"Alice is right here, so she'll handle it."

"Are you having any cravings?" Alice asked.

Emily laughed. "None you want to know about. Just tell cook to have peanut butter and pickles on hand and I'm digging all things sour. That's it so far."

Alan chuckled. "They'll probably get worse."

"You'll just have to learn not to look at me when I eat it. I love you guys."

"We love you too," Monica said. "Can I talk to Jason?"

"Hold on." She handed the phone to Liz.

"Hey Monica, Jason is in the other room so I'm going to get him."

"Well, it's nice to hear your voice. I spoke to Jason while you were gone."

"He told me. Let's just say that Lila helped me greatly."

Monica smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

Liz waved to Jason when she reached the bottom of the stairs and he followed up her to the kitchen. "It's your mom."

Jason took the phone. "Hello?"

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Emily and Elizabeth and Cam too."

"They mean everything to me."

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother."

Jason slightly smiled. "You'll be a great one. And about that, um, Cam is calling me daddy, so don't be surprised if he calls you grandmom."

She grinned. "Cam is beyond cute."

"Do you need anything?" Alan asked.

Jason is surprised to hear his voice. "No. We're fine, but thank you. We'll be home tomorrow night. Elizabeth and Cam will be with me. They are my family."

"Well that just means they are ours too," Monica said.

"Thank you. I love them."

His parents are surprised that he is being so forthcoming.

"I'm glad that they make you happy."

"You have no idea."

Alan smiled. "I hope you will bring them by sometimes."

"I will once we're settled. You'll probably be seeing me tomorrow night. Emily might need backup with Edward and Tracy."

Alan had seen his father in the doorway. "I can't speak for Tracy, but I don't think you have to worry about Edward."

"Yeah right…"

Alan chuckled. "Be safe and if you need anything, please call."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"We love you," Monica called out and to her surprise Jason said, "I love you too."

When the call ended, she burst out laughing and crying at the same time and Alan grabbed her and kissed her.

"Our son is back and Emily is safe."

"We've got so much to do. I'm taking the next two days off," she said.

"Just don't go too crazy, you don't know what she has already brought."

"True. I'll wait until after the delivery. Oh Alan, we're going to be grandparents. I want to buy some things for Cameron as well. He's such a sweet little boy."

Alan nodded. "I agree. I think he likes that Charlie toy." He had overhead Elizabeth talking to another nurse during the previous Christmas holiday.

"Alright, I'll find out."

"And get him a train and not a cheap one either."

She kissed him languidly. "How about you pick out the train and then maybe, you can take him to buy a train car or something."

Alan slightly smiled. "I do have the morning off and it sounds like fun."

"I love you."

"I love you more," he said as all the possibilities ran through his head and he definitely can't wait until Christmas.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Jason sat on the porch, savoring their last moments on the swing. "When we eventually get a house, I want one of these."

"Done. Uh, I kind of did something."

"Hmmm?"

"Diane is decorating the penthouse except for Cam's room and most of our room. I wanted to put a new bed in there, so she ordered that."

She pushed off him so she could look him in the eye. "You didn't have to change anything."

"I want it to look like a home."

"Please tell me she didn't get rid of the pool table?"

He smiled. "Actually, it's in the extra bedroom. I wanted Cam to have a table to sit at when he eats." There is just enough room to play.

She nestled her head against his neck. "Thank you, Jason. Cam doesn't need much."

He moved and pulled out a wad of cash. "I won this tonight. It's yours. I want you to buy him some furniture and decorate his room and get some accent furniture for our room." He had thrown in some extra cash for it.

Her mouth dropped open. "Jason, no!"

"What? I won the money and we need all that stuff. Please, Elizabeth. Let me take care of you." His pockets aren't bottomless, but he had about three million dollars stashed away because he had invested wisely. If he allowed Sonny to make him a partner, he would have made more, but money never really meant anything to him, until now. He wants to take care of them.

"I—okay."

He kissed the top of her head. "Is your car even running?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you always have to dis my car?"

"Cause it's a piece of crap."

She playfully smacked his arm. "Take that back."

"No."

"Yes."

He shook his head and she tried to tickle him, even though she knew it wouldn't work, and he quickly flipped the tables and her laughter filled the air.

"Stop—okay—I give!"

He stopped with a huge grin on his face.

They were quiet for several minutes, just enjoying the peacefulness that surrounded them.

"Do we have to go back?" she asked.

"No."

Her brow rose.

"Well, we don't. I'd run away with you anywhere."

She smiled. "Good to know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, everyone gathered for breakfast. Lina is sad that she'll be losing her guests. It had been nice having company.

"Lina, this is so good," Jax said before taking another bite of her special potatoes.

Emily made a noise as she nodded and shoveled a fork full into her mouth.

Everyone gave unintelligible responses as they chowed down.

"Can we take her with us?" Emily asked.

Lina laughed. "Don't think I won't visit."

"You can visit all you want and you're staying with me, even though Cook will probably have a heart attack because of the competition."

"Who is Cook?"

"He's our family's cook. Edward refuses to call him by his first name and it caught on."

"This Edward seems like quite the character."

Jason groaned. "You have no idea."

"Maybe you can come out for Labor Day," Francis said.

"I don't think I had anything planned." She had cut back on business since she had some regular clients which enabled her to relax and travel a little more.

"Then it's settled."

Lina smiled. "You will have to keep in touch so I can see how you're doing."

"Oh, most definitely."

For Francis, it was bittersweet leaving his mom. He didn't get to see her that much, but he always called once a week to check up on her. Luckily, she has a lot of friends and stays busy, so he doesn't worry about her being too lonely.

"And since Mr., I'm too good to settle down over there hasn't given you a grandchild, you can be an honorary grandma to Emma."

You couldn't wipe the smile of off Lina's face and the expression on Francis's was priceless.

"Slacker…," Jason muttered.

"Oh, like you have given your parents grandchildren."

Jason smiled. "Oh, but I have. His name is Cameron."

"Cheater."

"Well, we can't leave Cam out," Liz said. "Consider yourself having another grandkid."

Lina hugged them. "Thank you so much. I can't wait to spoil them."

Francis shook his head.

"Are you all packed?" Lina asked.

"Yes," Emily said.

"Well, if you want, there is a carnival down the street. We can spend the afternoon there and get some food and take Cam on some rides."

Emily shrugged. "Sounds good to me. I could use a walk."

"Round up the troops then."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cam had such a great time at the carnival that he promptly fell asleep on the short plane ride home as did Emily, neither wanted to wake up.

"Emily, we're home," Jason said.

She muttered something as she frowned.

Jason smiled. "Edward's here."

Her head shot up. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Brat."

Liz chuckled as she shook Cam. "I don't think he's going to wake up."

"I'll carry him," Jason said.

Once the door was opened, Johnny ran up the steps and greeted his friends.

Emily gave him a hug. "Did you miss us?"

"Most of you."

Jason rolled his eyes as he hoisted Cam into his arms.

"So, we're making a stop at the mansion first and then back to the penthouse."

It is around dinner time.

"Sounds good. Milo brought an SUV too."

"Thanks."

"Alright troops, let's go," Francis said.

Johnny hung back as everyone started to exit. "Sonny has no idea."

"That's good. Did Jason tell you Paul is coming?"

Johnny stopped walking. "What?"

"I know. Sonny is going to flip. He should be landing in about two hours. I'll pick them up and take them to the hotel."

They gathered on the tarmac.

"Jax, you're coming with me," Francis said.

"Okay." He turned to Emily and gave her a hug. "I'll check on you tomorrow."

She smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

"Maybe we can all have lunch on Sunday," Liz said.

"That sounds good."

"I'll drop Jax off and then head to the mansion with Vinny and Sal," Francis said.

"Okay," Jason said.

They piled into the two SUV's and headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alice opened the door with a big smile on her face. "Jason and Emily, welcome home."

"Thanks Alice," Emily said before laughing at the look on Alice's face when she caught sight of her belly.

"You look so beautiful," Alice said getting teary eyed. "You're glowing."

Alan felt emotional too. "She's right."

Emily grinned and ran to him and they embraced.

"I missed you so much."

"Me too."

Cam opened his eyes and curiously looked around.

"Hello Jason."

"Hey."

"Liz, it's good to see you."

She smiled. "It's good to be back."

"Cam, this is my dad and Jason's dad too."

Cam smiled shyly. "Hi. Jason is my daddy."

"Do you know what that means?" Alan asked.

Cam shook his head.

"It means that if Jason is your dad, then I'm your grandpa."

"I get a Gramps?"

Liz chuckled. "Yes. We call Audrey Gram."

"Yea!" Cam said loudly before wiggling and Jason sat him down, only to watch him run to Alan and hug his legs.

Alan patted his head, happy that Cam accepted him so unconditionally.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N – Thank you for the comments! Love reading your point of view! Had a fabulous weekend, but they wore me out.

Chapter 32

Monica rushed into the room. "Oh my goodness, you look so beautiful," she said as she hugged her daughter, "and you're showing so much."

"I already feel like a whale."

Cam giggled. "No, Aunt Emily, whales are huge not you."

She chuckled. "He's good for my ego. Cam, this is my mom, Monica."

He eyed her curiously. "Are you Jason's mom too?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then you're grandma?"

Monica nodded. "How about you call me Nana?"

"Okay," he said before hugging her legs.

"I'm in love already," Monica said.

"Cam, I have a big surprise for you."

He turned to face Alan. "Is it chocolate cookies?"

They laughed.

"No, but I can make that happen."

"You didn't have to do anything," Liz said.

"Nonsense, he's a part of the family and I'm going to spoil him just as much as this baby."

Cam clapped his hands together. Jason hadn't been sure about reconnecting, but just seeing the smile on his son's face gave him confirmation that It's just what Cam needs. Elizabeth doesn't have a lot of family and even though the Q's drive him crazy, seeing how much their acceptance pleased the little boy made him realize that he had only focused on the bad where his family is concerned and clearly, that was wrong.

They followed Alan to the den that is rarely used and then Cam's squeal pierced their ears when he saw the train that wrapped around a good portion of the room at Cam's eye level. Alan pointed so he'd crawl under it and stand in the middle and wanting to please, Cam eagerly did so.

"This is awesome," he said as it moved along the track.

"Maybe I can take you to buy some cars for it."

Cam nodded his head. "Thanks. This is the best present." He turned to face his mom who has tears in her eyes. "Look, mommy, this is like Chuggin' Charlie."

Liz smiled. "Yes, it's very cool."

Alan showed Cam everything and told him that the next time he comes over, he can help him put some workers on the table and add some pieces to it. Cam was sold and couldn't wait.

Jason joined them and Liz wiped a tear away as she watched Alan show her two favorite guys how everything worked.

"I can't believe you did all of this on such short notice."

Monica chuckled. "You can't stop a Quartermaine once they are on a tangent. I think Alan might be having as much fun as Cam." Things hadn't always been easy with her husband, but they were in a good stretch and being reunited with their son and daughter made them more happy then they had been in a long time.

"We don't have a lot of family, so this just means a lot to us."

Monica hugged her. "Well, you've got a big one now whether you like it or not."

Edward cleared his throat as he moved forward. "Hello Elizabeth."

Jason slightly turned and Edward nodded at him before returning his attention to her.

"Hi Edward. It's good to see you."

"Cameron looks very excited." The little boy's cries had led him to the room from his study.

"That's because Alan is spoiling him."

Edward smiled. "Give me a chance and I'll do the same."

"Thank you."

He turned and when he sees Emily's stomach he is almost overcome with emotion.

She moves towards him. "Hi."

Slowly he moved his hand over her belly.

"I think she's asleep."

"She's going to be beautiful just like her mom."

Emily hugged him. "I was scared you'd be upset." His dislike of Nikolas was well known.

"She's a miracle and I will always treat her well. I know I've been difficult where Nikolas was concerned, but I'm very sorry for your loss. I know you loved him."

She nodded. "He gave me the most wonderful gift and I'll make sure that Emma knows all about her daddy and how much he loved her." She starts to cry and Edward hugs her and lovingly pats her back.

"Hormones suck," she mutters before pulling back.

"I hear you're staying for a while."

"I am. Is that okay?"

"You're always welcome here."

Edward got his attention, so Cam approached him. "You must be Cam."

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"Edward. I'm Alan's dad."

Cam's eyes grew big. "Wow."

Edward chuckled. "That means I'm your great-grandfather." Emily gasped. "You can't keep anything from me. When are you, people, going to learn?"

Monica chuckled. She had a long talk with him earlier to make sure he didn't rock the boat. Jason is here willingly and that is a definitely a step in the right direction.

"You're my grandpa too?"

Edward nodded and then smiled.

"He's great grandpa," Liz said.

Cam held his arms up and Liz tried to discourage Edward from picking him up, thinking her son is too heavy, but the older man brushed her off and lifted Cam into his arms and the little boy hugged him tightly as tears sprang into the patriarch's eyes.

"You give the best hugs," he said quietly.

"So does mommy," Cam said before wiggling down. "Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Then let's get you some food then," Edward said. "It's dinner time."

Alice hurried towards the kitchen and everyone went to the dining room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Tracy showed up mid-meal, Jason almost groaned aloud.

"What's this all about?"

"Maybe if you answered your phone, you'd know," Edward said before asking Jason to pass the potatoes.

Her bow shot up. "Did you bribe him to come here?"

"No."

Her hand went to her hip. "The last I checked, you thought he was a thug and reprobate. What happened?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh Aunt Tracy, give it a rest. Maybe you should try to be original for once and sit down and shut up."

Everyone stilled as they waited for Tracy to erupt.

Emily's stare fixed her. "Let me fill you in. I'm knocked up and Nikolas is dead. Helena basically sentenced him to death and had hired a look alike who almost raped Elizabeth and tried to kidnap us so he could finish what he started with her and take my baby from me. I'm assuming he wanted me dead. He kidnapped Jax and drugged him and Helena filed for divorce on Nikolas's behalf while she tortured him. By the way, none of that will be known by anyone outside this room." She dropped her napkin and stood. "My brother protected us and helped Elizabeth get over her trauma. Lila did too, but that's another story. I am going to go to my ex-husbands funeral tomorrow and grieve for him and then I'm coming back here and sleeping for a week. That's right, I'm moving back in because I have been so stressed and worried, that I haven't had to time to celebrate this baby who will be here in three months. If you are going to fight or insult Jason, then I'll find someplace else to live. We've all been through enough. Cam thinks of Jason as her father, so Alan, Monica, and Edward want to be his grandparents. He almost lost his mother and needs stability. I won't have them not wanting to visit me because you can't keep your damn mouth shut."

When she was finished, her breathing was harsh and Jason stood and grabbed her face. "Deep breaths… Close your eyes and breathe deeply. Tracy isn't going to do anything to upset you." He slightly turned to glare at her. "Right?"

Tracy realizes how fragile Emily is and decides to back off. "No."

"Thank you," he said before rubbing Emily's back. "Okay now?"

She took another deep breath. "Better."

Tracy left the room, not wanting them to see how upset she is about what happened to Emily, but Edward knew.

"I'll be right back."

He hurried down the hallway and found her in the study.

"I could tell by the look on your face that you didn't know the whole story. She's a mess."

"That is why she needs us, Tracy."

"Will there be guards?"

"I need to talk to Jason about that, but I'm assuming yes. Helena is dead, but we've thought she was dead before. I don't know the details, but I'm sure Jason doesn't want to take the chance."

Jason stepped into the room. "I don't. There will be guards, but they'll be discrete."

Tracy sighed. "You helped her. Thank you."

"I would do anything for Emily. She has been through a lot. For almost the last four months, she has done her best to take care of Cam when Elizabeth couldn't. He has been through so much and needs people around him that will love and take care of him. I won't have you being negative around him. There are enough people in town that are going to hate that I'm with Elizabeth, I don't need my family being against us too."

"So, after all these years you've now decided we're family?"

"Tracy," Edward said.

"No, daddy, Jason completely turned his back on this family and shunned us. He has hurt Monica and Alan so badly, that for a while, I didn't think their marriage would survive it. You can't just decide that because you want it now that we'll just bow to you."

Jason crossed his arms. "I don't know what you want from me. You've called me almost as many names as Edward has. Perhaps you don't understand how hard is when your family acts like they hate you and won't accept you for who you are. I was never good enough for any of you after the accident. You have no idea what I was going through."

She took a step closer to him. "You're right, we didn't know entirely because you wouldn't tell us. You yelled and said mean things and treated us like dirt on the bottom of your shoe. Why the sudden change?"

"Because I didn't even understand what love meant back then. I had no reference. All I felt was anger and pressure. Everything was so raw and unbearable."

"And now?"

"Elizabeth."

With one word, the stress on his face seemed to fade away and Tracy's mouth slowly dropped open and the closed.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. She's everything worth fighting for. I asked Lila for a sign and got one. I miss her so much and it made me think about everyone. Elizabeth doesn't have a family who loves her and I don't want that for Cam. I didn't give you a chance before and that was wrong, but I don't regret my choices, because I think everything happens when it's supposed to, but I want to come here occasionally if it's okay with you."

Tracy can't even speak and didn't think she had ever heard Jason talk this much.

"Besides, Lila helped me and Elizabeth and I want to honor her memory by being more like her."

At the mention of her mother, Tracy's eyes filled with tears.

"Well, well. I never thought I'd see this day, but you're right. We could all stand to be a little more like Lila."

Edward smiled and moved towards them. "Should we hug it out?"

Tracy and Jason said, "Hell no," at the same time, making them all chuckle.

Liz moved into the room. "I hate to interrupt this love fest, but Cook is getting offended that no one is eating and the food is getting cold."

Tracy squeezed Jason's arm and she walked by and Liz turned towards Edward.

"I was at my lowest and then some very important people from my past came to me and helped me find my way back and Lila was one of them. She gave me a message for you."

Edward shakily sat in his chair. "Is she mad at me?"

Liz smiled. "She wanted me to give you a hug and tell you to stop being so cantankerous."

He grinned. "She always saw through me."

"Lila loves and misses all of you."

"Did she look good?"

"Perfect and she was walking."

A tear escaped his eye and Liz gave him a hug.

"I just need a minute."

Jason took Elizabeth's hand and led her down the hallway to the dining room. She had unknowingly given Edward a beautiful gift. There were times that he swore his wife was around him. Lila might be gone, but she was never forgotten.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth embraced Emily and then took another look at her. "You need to rest. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"I'm fine. Just call me tomorrow."

"Okay."

Em gave Jason, who is holding a tuckered out Cam, a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of them for me."

"I will, but if you need anything, you just have to ask."

"I know, but the family will take care of me."

She watched them leave and then felt her father's arm around her.

"Want to watch a movie in the den?"

She glanced at him with surprise. "Sure. Do I get to pick?"

He shook his head and she frowned.

"Fine, but no scary movies."

He chuckles. "Okay, deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth glanced one last time at Cam in his new room before going back downstairs. Diane had thrown in a couple of her suggestions and the room is just perfect. She is sure that in the morning, Cam will be really excited.

When she got to the bottom step, she pauses and smiles. The penthouse looks like a home with a big comfy couch with pillows, a coffee table, and big screen television on the wall. The dining room table is perfect for a family and there were so many accents including plants and pictures that made the room more vibrant. Diane had done a wonderful job.

"You like it?" Jason asked. He had just gotten off the phone with Francis who let him know that the Sarducci's were in their room at the Metro Court.

"It's wonderful."

"You still need to pick out some furniture for our bedroom."

"I'll look into tomorrow."

"She stocked the fridge too."

"With beer?"

He smiled. "Among other things…"

"You should give her a bonus. She is fabulous."

"So, do you want to check out the bedroom?"

She chuckled. "Lead the way…"

He slowly ascends as he held her hand and when she steps inside, she immediately likes the pretty green color of the accent wall and then decorating ideas poured into her and she had already decided what type of nightstands will go with the bed frame. The room is so big, that adding a small couch or chaise near the window would help make it a little cozier.

Jason smiled. "So, it has potential?"

"Definitely."

"It's important to me that you're happy here."

"I know. I love it and I love you."

They kissed languidly and the Liz went to the bathroom and washed her face to get ready to turn in for the night.

Jason joined her and brushed his teeth and then they got changed and met at the bed.

Liz tossed the decorator pillows into the corner and then they got in and she immediately curled up next to him.

"This is perfect," she muttered.

"Yeah."

Quickly, she fell asleep and he couldn't help but smile. Everything had changed so rapidly that it was almost hard to process. One minute, he was barely getting by and the next, he found a family, something he had given up hope for. Closing his eyes, he brought her closer, savoring how good her body felt pressed against his.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the family stuff.

Chapter 33

The next morning, Jason walked into the lobby of the Metro Court to meet Paul who had insisted on accompanying them to the funeral.

Isabella saw him first and gave him a big hug. "It's good to see you."

"Thanks. I'm glad you could come." He shook Paul's hand. "Where's Arianna?"

"Sal is coming to get her and he'll take her to your parent's house so Mason can play with Cam." Emily had made Sal call him the night before to offer since Monica had volunteered to watch them.

"Sounds good."

Sonny observed them from across the room and knew the man Jason had been talking to looked familiar and then it hit him. What the hell was Jason doing with Paul Sarducci? In fact, they looked very friendly. Had Jason betrayed him? He moved closer, getting angrier by the minute when Jason didn't even turn to greet him.

Jason had smelled Sonny's cologne and knew he was close by, but thought it best to let Sonny say something first.

Paul looked passed him and blankly studied Sonny, noting the Italian suit and the fury in his eyes.

"Jason!"

Isabella turned towards the voice and almost smirked. It would be easy to see Sonny as a caricature, but she knew better than to totally dismiss him. If Jason had entrusted him at one point, then there must be something good about him.

"Sonny."

"How long have you been back?"

"We flew in last night."

"And you didn't think that it was important enough to let me know?"

Knowing that Sonny was on the edge of going ballistic, Paul stepped closer.

"Mr. Corinthos, I'm Paul Sarducci."

Sonny shook Paul's extended hand. "What—what are you doing in Port Charles?"

"That's a fair question. I'm attending the funeral in a few hours and wanted to support Emily."

Even though Sonny tried to hide his response, the brief look of surprise followed quickly by anger almost made Paul smirk.

"Jason, you were in his territory with Emily?"

"Yes and Elizabeth and Cam were there as well."

Sonny's mouth snapped shut and he clenched his jaw, not liking this one bit. Jason had always lost his focus when it came to Liz and now it made more sense that his enforcer had been so secretive.

"This is my wife, Isabella."

Sonny turned to the very beautiful woman on the other side of Paul and took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

She pulled her hand back and linked her arm with her husband's.

"We're on our way to the funeral. I'll call you in a few hours."

Sonny didn't like that. He wanted Jason to come with him now, but he didn't want to cause a scene, knowing he is being judged. "How long are you staying?"

"Probably for the week," Paul said.

Sonny tried to turn on the charm. "Well, have a good vacation."

When his eyes found Isabella again, he flashed her his dimples and then walked away.

"You know he's probably going to go off on you later," Paul said.

"I can handle Sonny. Let's go."

They made their way outside and Jason put them in one car and then hopped into the other where Elizabeth and Emily are waiting.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky turned around slowly and his gaze connected with Elizabeth. "You're back."

"I didn't want to miss it."

"Thank you for coming," he said before hugging her.

When Liz stepped back, Emily rushed into his arms. He warmly embraced her as he glanced at Liz with concern.

She shook her head, letting him know that Emily is having a tough time.

Isabella and Paul sat in the back with Jason.

"Will you sit with us?" Lucky asked.

Liz nodded. "I'll be right back."

While Lucky took Emily to her seat, Elizabeth greeted Alan, Edward, and Tracy and then got them seated.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked her when she finally made it back to them.

"I'm fine. I'm going to sit with Emily."

Jason handed her a water bottle. "Make sure she drinks it."

"I will."

Alfred started up the aisle and Liz embraced him warmly.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine. I know you loved Nikolas. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"I tried to protect him. A part of me feels like I failed."

"You did the best you could, that's all any of us could do."

He patted her cheek and Emily looked back and blew him a kiss and he winked at her before sitting.

Bobbie walked in with Lulu by her side and when she saw Elizabeth, she started to cry and Liz held her until her sobs subsided.

"He loved you so much."

"I'm so angry, Elizabeth, and don't know what to do about it."

Liz stepped backwards. "Nikolas would want you to grieve and not stay there. I know it's hard. I'm going to miss him so much and so is everyone here."

"He did leave us with a beautiful gift," Emily said as she approached them.

Liz stepped aside and Lulu's eyes grew big.

"You're having his baby?"

"Yes. It's a girl—Emma Nicole."

Lulu started to reach her hand out and stopped. "Can I touch you?"

Emily grabbed her hand and put it on the side of her belly. "She's been kicking—oh!"

Lulu smiled as tears streamed down her face.

"She's saying hi. I'm going to need your help. You think you can be the best Auntie ever and tell her stories about your brother?"

"Yes. I can't wait."

They hugged again as Liz wiped a tear away.

"Come on, Lulu. Let's sit down."

They moved to the front and Lucky gave his little sister a big hug. At eighteen, she is already a force to be reckoned with and he knew she would take this hard.

Then to Tracy's astonishment, Luke walked in—the bane of her existence. They had supposedly gotten married in Vegas, but she eventually found out that it was a lie and Luke had used her to extort money. She had kicked him in the balls then out on his ass when she discovered the truth. Afterwards, Lulu had gotten into some trouble and came to Tracy and they bonded. Seeing him here like nothing had happened, under the guise of a caring parent, almost did her in.

Upon seeing her father, Lulu stood.

"Why are you here? You didn't even like him."

Bobbie stood. "Lulu…please."

"No. He should leave. You always run away when we need you the most."

"I'm here now. I love you—"

"Save it. I'm not trusting you again. If you're going to stay, then you need to sit in the back. I can't deal with you right now."

Luke swallowed hard. "Okay." He squeezed his sons shoulder and then dejectedly looked at the floor as he made his way towards the back, only stopping when he came to Tracy's pew.

"Keep walking if you value your testicles."

Alan bit his lip.

"You heard her you no good scoundrel," Edward said.

"Now Spanky—" Before he could finish, a guard grabs Luke's arm.

"You heard the lady. Keep moving or I'll make you."

Tracy peruses the new addition. She guesses he is pushing fifty, so she is ten years older, but wonders if he'd consider an older woman because he is definitely a looker.

His eyes lock with hers and he smirks.

Jason almost gags. Paulie is Francis's older cousin and has worked for them about a year.

"Fine I'm going," Luke mutters under his breath as he leaves.

"Are you okay Ms. Quartermaine?"

"It's Tracy. Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"It's Paulie—any time."

Alan almost laughs when he sees Jason's expression, but holds it in, knowing it would be inappropriate.

Liz catches it too and wonders what the heck is going on, but Jax sits behind Emily and then Father Coates goes to the pulpit and she focuses on him.

The service is beautiful. Several people get up and talk about Nikolas, Emily included. She spoke of their love and their child and her hope for the future. It was beautiful and reduced Elizabeth to tears.

Jason is worried. To everyone else, his sister seemed poised and collected, but she is pale and he saw her hands shaking as she struggled for control. As the service came to a close, he made his way to the front and kneeled in front of her. "I just texted mom and she called Kelly. She wants us to come in right now."

"Jason…"

Lucky cleared his throat. "He's right. I think you might be dehydrated. Nothing can happen to this baby, Emily."

She wiped a tear away. "Okay."

Before she could object, Jax suddenly appeared and lifted her into his arms and then made his way to the back with Elizabeth and Jason trailing behind. The Q's surrounded them as they headed towards the car.

Vinnie opened the door and Jason makes sure Emily is comfortable before Elizabeth joins them.

"Take care of her for me," Edward said.

"We will."

When they get to the hospital, Emily is directed to a room and Elizabeth comes face to face with Epiphany.

"We need to talk," her boss said before directing her to an empty room.

Jason actually considers calling backup.

Vinny crosses his arms. "If I hear any distress in Elizabeth's voice, I'm going in."

Jason smirks. "You really think you can move faster than me?"

Vinny tries to remain stoic. "I can try."

Tracy rolls her eyes. "All of you, sit."

Jason looks at her incredulously.

"Please…"

He moves over to the chairs and Vinny takes the seat next to him and Jax follows, but his eyes are glued to the hallway where both his charges are being detained.

"Okay, so who was the hunk at the funeral?"

Jax grins. "Tracy, you know exactly who I am."

She pins him with a glare. "I can never understand a word you say and I don't know a damn thing about kangaroos."

Jason chuckles.

"Who is he?"

When no one answers, Vinny winces when Tracy suddenly steps in front of him.

"You might think that you are well versed in torture, but I grew up under the rule of Edward Quartermaine and you aren't half the man he is so spill it flunky."

Sal, who is by the elevators, starts to laugh at his brother who is now red.

When Vinny begins to stutter, Jason groans.

"Seriously? You're scared of her?"

"Well you're scared of Elizabeth's boss."

"That's different."

Tracy cackled. "You're scared of Epiphany?" She slightly bent over as she cracked up. "This is priceless. Oh my God, wait until I tell Edward."

"Tracy…," Jason says with a hint of warning.

"What? Most of the free world is scared of Epiphany, I just never thought you'd be," she said wiping a tear away.

"If I tell you his name will you go sit over there and not speak to me?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Maybe."

"His name is Paulie and he's Francis's cousin."

"Is he single?"

Jason swallowed hard. "I think so. Why do you want to know? I thought you hated the coffee business."

"Coffee business my ass, I do want to have sex sometime in the next century, nephew."

Jason jerked to his feet as if she had just offended him on every level. "Jesus, Tracy. I don't want to hear about…" He is at a loss for words when, luckily, Kelly approaches him just as Edward and Alan join the group.

"How is she?"

"She's resting. I gave her some saline and frankly, I want to keep her overnight to monitor her. The baby isn't in distress, but Emily's blood pressure is too high."

"You do what you have to do to protect my granddaughter and baby," Edward said.

"Did you draw blood?" Alan asked.

"Yes. We're running some tests. I'll make sure she isn't bothered to much overnight so she sleeps. After that, the rest is up to you. She asked for Jax."

Jax appeared at the front of the group. "Lead the way."

"Jax? Why the heck does she want to talk to Crocodile Dundee?" Tracy mutters.

"I'd ask for him too if the choice was between you and him," Jason quipped before he could stop himself.

Tracy's eyes narrowed and then it was on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny sank against a cabinet as he panted. His office looks like a disaster zone and if it weren't for the fact that he could barely lift his arms, he would have kept going until there was nothing left. He needs to get back his control. Somewhere along the line, he had given Jason too much freedom and the slack was now tightening around his throat so hard that he could barely catch his breath. Instead of coming to his best friend for help, Jason chose to keep the details of his absence away from his boss and had turned to another very powerful man. It didn't matter what circumstances led to it, the bottom line is that he might have already lost the backbone of his organization and it pissed him off more than anything. He grabbed the leg of the splintered table and imagined bashing Paul's brains in as he yelled, "I own him," over and over as sweat poured down his face.

Max grimaced as he held his post in the hallway, wondering if the chaos will ever stop. He knew this break was coming. The signs had been there ever since Jason had disappeared. Jason to Sonny was like hair to Sampson. The boss knew that without his top enforcer, his world would crumble because Jason instilled fear and that alone kept them on top. Even though stupid men had tried to take what wasn't theirs, Jason always promptly put them in their place. It had been hard enough when Jason had left for a few years, but even then, his reputation preceded itself. When they needed him the most, he came home and handled things. Now that Jason wasn't interested in being Sonny's toy, the game would change because Sonny isn't going to let his enforcer go home and play house with Elizabeth and leave it all behind, not without a fight.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth sat across from Epiphany. "I suppose you're wondering what happened to me?"

"Imagine my surprise when leave of absence paperwork arrived and the signature looked more like Emily's handwriting than yours."

Liz groaned. "I—it's complicated."

Piph crossed her arms. "I'm waiting."

"Someone attacked at me and almost raped me again and I got lost."

Epiphany's face softened and she leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"I went inside my head to a place where no one could hurt me. I was in a clinic and Emily was watching over me. Lucky was there for a while, but he left right around the time Jason found Emily."

Epiphany took her clenched hand and put it between hers. "Are you alright?"

"I am now. Jason helped me come back. Just having him around made me feel safe enough to face everything. I can't tell you all the details because—"

"—it's complicated."

"Yeah."

"I will respect your privacy and as a friend, I'm so sorry that you were targeted again."

"Me too, but in the end, it brought Jason and I together. I love him and he loves me. We're a family now."

Epiphany is beaming after that statement. "You finally are getting it right. I'm happy for you, but if you do anything to ruin this relationship, his fine ass is mine."

Liz grinned. "But you hate the mob."

"He will be tied up, so to speak, so he'll no longer be available to do Sonny's bidding."

Liz shook her head with much amusement. "How long have you been lusting after my man?"

"Since that stint he did on nightshift."

That was right before Jason had left town. "You're unbelievable."

"Have you sealed the deal yet?"

"Epiphany!"

"What? I need to live through you Webber, now tell me you've had your way with him."

Liz giggled at her antics. "Not yet, but I plan on making it happen very soon."

"I can't believe you're making our boy wait. And you better not tell him that I lust after him because I can tell he's scared of me and I want to keep it that way. That way, if he loses his mind and does something stupid to hurt you, he'll get an extra special beat down from yours truly."

"Thanks for having my back."

"Now, when are you coming back?"

"Give me another week? I want to make sure Cam and Emily are settled."

"You might need two."

They stood and then Liz put her finger to her mouth. The din from the waiting room was getting louder and louder.

"Shit," Liz muttered.

Epiphany sighed. "Damn Quartermaines, they are always turning my waiting room into a circus. I need to buy more duct tape." She stomped into the hallway as Liz scurried behind her. Vinny and Sal were trying to hold Jason back and Alan and Edward were keeping Tracy at bay.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N – Thanks always for reading and the comments! Glad you like the Q's and Piph!

Chapter 34

"Everyone, shut up!" Piph growled.

The room stilled and everyone's attention is now directed at her.

"This is a hospital, a place where the sick come to get treatment and heal not a WWE wrestling match. If you can't behave like adults, then get out!"

Jason pulled away from Sal and Vinny and moved towards the elevators as Liz hurried after him.

"Dammit Tracy, if he doesn't come back, I'm going to kill you where you stand," Edward said. She had to say that Jason wasn't good enough for Elizabeth and that he was going to get her and Cam killed and their blood would be on his hands. To Jason, if anyone is going to be killed it will be her.

"He started it."

Alan moved towards the nurse's hub to find out what room Emily is in and Edward dragged his daughter to the elevators.

"You might be too old for a time out, but you know I can make your life really miserable."

"Are you going to yell at him too or can golden child still do nothing wrong?"

Edward wagged his finger. "Enough! This is over, Tracy. Emily and this baby are more important than your jealousy."

She sighed. "I'm not jealous of Jason, I'm just scared that he is going to change his mind and ditch you. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not heartless. I watched the damage he did from a front row seat and we almost didn't survive it. I can't let him hurt you like that again."

They moved out of the elevator.

"I know you love this family and that entails loyalty to everyone, but Jason is not the enemy."

"Maybe I'm just not as trusting as you."

"Will you please try harder? Do it for Lila?"

"That was low for even you, daddy." She walked in the opposite direction.

"Tracy, get in the car!"

She couldn't turn around because she is crying and she can't let him see how vulnerable Jason made her feel and how disappointed she is that her father always took everyone's side but hers.

Alan stood next to his dad. "Emily is fine. I told her that I'd check on her later. Do you want me to go after Tracy?"

"No. She's a big girl. I think she might need some space anyway." He didn't mean to upset Tracy, but she drives him crazy with her bitterness.

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jax stroked Emily's hand as she napped, wishing that he could take away her pain. She is so beautiful inside and out and he has fallen hard, unable to get her out of his mind. Knowing she isn't remotely ready to start a new relationship didn't help his overwhelming need to kiss her and hold her.

Whimpering in her sleep, she edged closer to his body so he could no longer see her features and pressed her head against his chest.

He sucked in a breath, trying to think of anything else, but the object of his affections. Finally, she settled and her breathing evened out again, propelling him into another thought. Ever since the funeral, he had been struck with a need to do something for Emma and Emily that is special in regards to Nikolas. He had racked his brain, but nothing popped into his mind until now. After fishing his phone out of his pocket, he texted his secretary, Siobhan, and asked her to have something delivered in a few hours. She was surprised, but then again, Jax never ceased to amaze her. Pleased with himself, he shut his eyes and kissed Emily on top of the head.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason gripped the steering wheel of the car Johnny had dropped off for dear life as Elizabeth remained quiet, letting him work it out.

Finally, he turned on the car and backed out of the space.

"Where are we going?"

"I asked Paul and Isabella to meet us at Kelly's. Arianna is bringing Cam and Mason. Francis is picking them up."

"Sounds good."

There is also a surprise waiting for Liz, but he didn't want to spoil it.

"Are you okay?"

His nod is barely noticeable as he drives out of the hospital lot. After he pulls into the spot at Kelly's, he turns off the car and leans his head against the rest as his eyes close. "It's just so hard. I shouldn't have said anything to her because she can't help but go over the top with her reactions. I think part of me just really can't stand her."

Elizabeth tried not to smirk as she raptly listened, knowing he wasn't used to sharing what is going on in his head, but had chosen to do it anyway.

"I get that she's a fighter and that Edward has done a number on her self-esteem, but it's always zero to sixty with her and I just get tired of her sarcasm."

"Maybe you need to tell her that."

"It's hard to just talk to Tracy without it turning into a shouting match. And when it comes to me, I don't think she likes me at all. Edward, for all his faults, at least wants to love me even though he doesn't get me at all. Most people don't and usually, I don't care one way or the other, but they are supposed to be my family. Maybe I'm just going to have to just accept that Tracy and I are like oil and water. We both have reasons to not like each other."

"I think Tracy just needs some time to process all of this. She thinks you're going to hurt her brother and father. Give her some time to see the Jason that I know and love and not look at you like some killing machine."

He grimaced.

"You know I don't think of you that way because you are so much more than your job."

"I just—ugh."

"Just out of curiosity, what were you going to do to Tracy if you got to her?"

"I was going to throw her over my shoulder and dump her in the supply closet."

She laughed as her seat belt started to retract as she pushed it aside and threw her legs over the console, her eyes pleading for help as she pushed herself up.

He undid his and then easily lifted her onto his lap. "I don't think you want to start anything in this parking lot. The side windows are dark, but not the front."

Seeing the amusement in his eyes, she rolled hers as she pressed her body against his and then palmed his face. "Look at me,"

His confused expression almost made her laugh. "I am."

"No, really look into my eyes."

As her features soften and her love for him practical made her orbs sparkle, all the stress started to recede and he just wants to kiss her.

"When I look at you, besides seeing your hotness, I see more love than I ever thought possible. I see my future and it's everything I want it to be." Her lips brushed against his. "I see the man that I am hopelessly in love with, that gives me goose pimples when he stares at me, and makes me want to be whole, happy, and loved. I see—my everything."

His eyes fill with tears and then shut and she lightly kisses them and then her lips travel over his face until they press against his, and he eagerly ravishes her mouth causing her to moan and grind against him. After a few minutes and out of breath, he leans his forehead against hers as he grabs her hips. "I don't know how to express what you mean to me, but what you just said…," His voice falters as he searches for the right words, "that meant everything to me. Thank you."

She softly smiles. "Jason."

"Hmmm?"

"Cam is sleeping over at Emily's tonight."

His eyes snap open. "Why?"

She grins. "Because I'm not going another night without making love to you—everywhere."

His body shudders as he gazes into her eyes. "Don't tease me, Elizabeth."

Her laughter fills the air. "I'm not. Are you up for the task?"

"I was born for that task. The question is will you survive it?"

Now it's her turn to tremble.

"You need to get off my lap or I'm taking you right now."

When she pauses to consider it, he growls and throws open the door and slides her to the ground as she cracks up.

He shakes his head as he hands her purse over and then eases to the ground. "I just need a second."

His eyes close and she deviously runs her hand down the front of his shirt, making him curse under his breath. "Elizabeth…"

"Well hurry up. I'm hungry."

He playfully glares at her. "You have no idea what you do to my body, but you're about to find out." When he starts to move like he is going to pounce, her eyes widen and then she giggles and takes off running with Jason hot on her heels. She squeals when she realizes he's closer than she realized and then darts inside, making everyone stop and look at her. She awkwardly waves and then she is giggling as she is spun around and Isabella and Paul laugh at their antics.

"Hey," Liz says as she blushes.

"Hello," Paul says as he stands.

Elizabeth gives him a hug. "How was your flight?"

"It was good."

Isabella pushes between them and hugs her warmly. "I missed you."

"I really missed you too."

"Are you ready for your surprise?"

Liz nods. "Go for it."

"Close your eyes."

Liz does so and hears someone walking towards her and then stops.

"Okay."

When her eyes flutter open, she squeals and then throws her arms around a grinning Violet.

"I can't believe that you're here."

"I haven't had a vacation in three years and you were on the top of my list."

Liz hugs her again, much to Violet's delight. "Thank you so much for coming."

The door opens and Francis, Arianna, and the boys enter.

"Daddy, mommy," Cam says before running into her arms.

"Did you miss me, baby?"

"Uh huh."

"Cam, do you remember Violet?"

Cam smiles as he shyly glances at her and then nods.

"She came to visit us to make sure that we're alright."

"Hi."

Violet got down to his level. "Hi, Cam."

"You want to eat with us?"

"I would love too."

He holds out his hand and Cam pulls her over to the table and points to a chair and she sits.

Arianna hugged Elizabeth and then sat next to Violet.

Cam plops down next to his mom with Francis's assistance and then Jason sat on his other side while Mason assumed the same position between his parents.

"Francis, have you met Violet?" Liz asked.

He smirked. So, that is Violet. He checks her out and is pleased when she slightly blushes. She's pretty and he trusts Elizabeth's taste. "No, I haven't had the pleasure."

Violet smiles and holds out her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise."

"Francis, do you want to join us?" Liz asks.

"Perhaps another time, I'm on duty."

"Okay."

"I'll save you some fries," Cam says.

Francis chuckles. "Thanks, bud." He's just like his mother.

Violet waits for him to clear the door and then looks at Elizabeth. "You planned that, didn't you?"

Liz shakes her head. "Nope."

"That was me," Jason said.

Everyone stares at him for a moment and then he finally cracks a smile and talk continues.

The bell on the door sounded and Arianna froze. Jason slightly turned and then rolled his eyes. Johnny is eyeing his girl like she is lunch and the next thing he sees is the blur of Arianna running by him before jumping into Johnny's arms who is now kissing her torridly.

"Look away," Isabella says to Mason as she turns his head, making Elizabeth laugh.

"Okay. That's gross, mommy."

Violet chuckles at Mason's scrunched up expression.

Johnny waves and then carries her outside, his lips never leaving hers.

"Well, I hope he's off duty for the day," Violet says.

"Yeah, I arranged for a few days off."

Paul makes a face. "Thanks…"

Jason smiled.

"Wait until you have a daughter," Paul mutters.

The door opens again, but everyone is too busy teasing Paul to notice the blondes who have come to a screeching halt just inside the doorway.

Carly is stunned to see Jason sitting there. She had no idea he was back and can't believe he hadn't called. Her jaw drops open as she watches him laugh and then her hand smacks over her mouth when he pulls Elizabeth closer and kisses her, but that was nothing in comparison to what she heard next.

"Daddy! No more kissing mommy," Cam said.

"But I like kissing mommy."

Cam gagged. "No, no, no."

Carly blinked several times as Courtney curiously watches her. She felt like counting down to the eruption she knew is coming. Five seconds later, a red-faced Carly blows.

"Jason Morgan! What the—"

Jason's head jerks towards her. "Stop! There are kids sitting here."

Carly nostrils are flaring and her fists are clenched. "I need to speak with you right now." The rest of the people surrounding him are a blur. She doesn't care who they are and why Jason is gracing them with his presence, all she feels is betrayal.

"Carly, I just got back from Nikolas's funeral. I don't have time for this."

"Well, make time. I'm your best friend and I haven't seen you for months."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and Isabella fought a giggle.

"I'm busy and will call you later."

The finality of his stare gave her pause. Courtney suddenly moved forward and stood near the table.

"Hi, I'm Courtney, Sonny's sister. I've heard a lot about you."

Jason's head tilted. She couldn't look more unlike Sonny if she tried and she is definitely not what he had expected. Of course, Courtney took his stare as him being interested which couldn't be further from the truth.

Liz kicked him under the table and he frowned at her. "Hello Courtney, I'm Jason's Elizabeth."

Courtney tried to fix her features, but Paul saw her eye twitch and smirked. "It's nice to meet you too. I better get Carly out of here. Maybe we can all have dinner one night."

Elizabeth pushed her knee against Jason again and his eyes narrowed. She couldn't believe he wasn't saying anything. Is he attracted to her?

When Jason didn't respond, Courtney turned and then headed back to the door and pulled Carly outside.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"She—she looks funny."

Liz furrowed her brow. "How?"

"Her arms are really muscular and she looks nothing like Sonny. I hope he didn't get a DNA test at G.H."

Isabella finally let out the laughter she had been holding in and that just got Elizabeth going too.

Paul chuckled. "I'll bet you a hundred bucks that he never did one."

Jason couldn't even argue with that.

The door opened and again, Jason glanced towards it when he heard his name gasped.

Sam slowly moved towards them. "Hi. When did you get in?"

"Hi, Sam. We got back last night."

"Oh—um—can I talk to you for a second?"

Jason sighed and then pushed a lock of hair behind Liz's ear, making sure it was okay before he replied, "Yeah."

When they disappeared outside, Isabella leaned forward so she wouldn't be overheard at the next table.

"Did he date her?"

"No. She—it was complicated. Sonny and Carly broke up and he hooked up with Sam and found out she was pregnant when he was reconciling with Carly. Jason was asked to pretend the baby was his and then it died."

Isabella glanced at her husband to see if he knew, but he looked as surprised as she did. "That's awful."

"He left soon after to help Emily. I think Sam wants more with Jason."

"Are you worried?"

"No."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat across from Sam who looks really tired. "How are you?"

She shrugged. "As good as I can be. Where were you, Jason?"

"Emily and Elizabeth were in trouble and I was helping them."

"Oh. When you didn't call, I was worried. Later, Sonny told me that you were okay, but that you weren't in contact very often."

"It was an emergency."

"I believe you." She had hoped that when he returned, they'd have a chance. The kiss had been burned into her memory and she wanted more, but he had already moved on and it hurt like a bitch. He is perfect for her; the right mix of sexy and strong and he listens, but he isn't hers and she slept with Sonny which had always given Jason pause. "So, I was thinking about leaving town."

He remained quiet and she so wished that he would beg her stay.

"I just—being here reminds me of Adela and I can't let go."

She swipes a tear away and he averts his gaze.

"Maybe it's for the best."

"You're happy with her?" She could from the way he had looked at Liz that he cared for her deeply.

"Yes."

Slowly, she rose to her feet as the tears flowed more readily. "I had wished that I could make you happy, but I understand. I'm glad you've found some peace."

"Now it's your turn."

He stood and Sam warmly embraced him.

"Goodbye, Jason."

"Bye."

His eyes tracked her until she disappeared around a corner and then he took a deep breath and returned to Elizabeth while Sam rested against a wall and balled her eyes out.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N – Glad you are enjoying this one and thanks for commenting. It will be an interesting, twisty ride from here. Sorry I'm late. I totally got caught up with family stuff. Enjoy.

Chapter 35

Carly stormed into her office and started to pace as Courtney took a seat. "He called Jason, daddy. That little brat is not Jason's son, Michael is."

Courtney frowned. "I thought AJ is Michael's son."

A bitter, glaring stare is fixed upon the younger woman who immediately decides it's best to just let Carly rant.

"I knew that muffin faced twit was going to somehow get her hands on him again. The last time, she ran him out of town. I will not let that happen again. I just don't even get why men even want her. She's thin, bland, and can't be that great in bed. No—I can't let it happen."

"You may not have a choice."

"There is always a choice. I just need to talk some sense into him."

"And what if he won't hear it?"

Carly's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know if I can live with that." Solemnly, she sunk into her chair. "I have never been an Elizabeth fan and I don't see that changing anytime soon."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She is a goody two shoes and the martyr of Port Charles. It's safe to say that she has worse taste than me in men given she was with Ric Lansing and Lucky Spencer. Jason is the best thing that ever happened to her, but she hurt her him so badly. I can't lose him again. I need my best friend."

"He's really hot."

Carly grinned. "He's an incredible lover too."

"Well, I'm game for throwing my hat into the ring." She knows just how to play him too. If he likes the nice girls, then she'll kill him with sweetness.

"If you can get him away from her, I'll be your biggest fan."

"Consider it done then."

Carly didn't immediately reply, because she isn't sure that Courtney has what it takes to get Elizabeth's hooks out of Jason or that she necessarily wants to be aligned with her. Before she makes any kind of formal alliance with her, she needs to feel Jason out. It will be hard to be neutral, but she will do it. Losing him in any way is not an option. If she has to suck it up for a while and pretend that she can deal with Elizabeth in his life in order to keep him, she will. "You do what you have to do. For now, I'm going to hear him out and not rock the boat." She had to play this just right.

Courtney shrugged. She didn't need Carly's permission or have her on board to do what she wants. Operation bed Jason Morgan is a go.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny stood on the back step of a safe house as he fingered a glass and waited for his appointment to show. While Jason was gone, he had made a move that no one was privy too. He had been forced to do it because Jason was off saving the world instead of the organization and he had to make sure his interests were protected.

A figure emerges from the woods and saunters towards him. Sonny moves down the steps and then sits on a chair. "What do you have for me?"

"Someone will try to take Courtney tomorrow night. They won't hurt her, but she'll be scared."

Sonny nodded. He really didn't want to do this to his sister, but it was the only thing he could think of to get Jason back into the fold one hundred percent. "If she gets hurt…"

"She won't. My men are good. For your plan to work, you need to escalate this. The next two weeks are crucial." They are relying on Jason's hero complex to draw a wedge between him and his new girlfriend.

Sonny's hand scrubbed across his face. "Paul Sarducci followed Jason back."

Carlos fought a smirk. Jason is making this too easy for him. He wants the prized enforcer title and Jason out of the picture. "What the hell?"

"I know. He's betraying me."

"And what are you going to do about that?"

"I have a plan. If Jason won't play, then…"

Carlos sighed. "I'm sorry that he's putting you in this position."

Sonny lifted the glass and let the cool liquid slip past his lips. "Me too." He had grown to depend on Carlos and he hadn't failed him, unlike Jason. "Have one of your guys keep an eye on Paul. I want to make sure he doesn't make any moves." Mob bosses don't just show up in someone's territory without warning because it's a sign of disrespect. Paul is making a statement, but Sonny just isn't sure what it is exactly.

"Will do," Carlos said before standing. "I'll be in touch."

Sonny finished the drink by the time he disappeared and then went back to the car. "Let's go," he said to an unaware Max who had been ordered to stay with the car.

Max started the car and pulled away. Something is going on with his boss and he knows it isn't good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason paid the bill and then turned back to the group. "I thought that maybe we could take the boys on a boat ride for a few hours."

Cam and Mason jumped up and down as the adults laughed.

"We're game," Isabella said.

He had called Jax and asked to borrow his yacht.

"Sounds like fun," Liz said.

"Alright," Jason said. "Francis will bring you guys to the slip and I'll take Elizabeth and Cam."

They headed out and a few minutes later, Jason parked the car and the Sarducci's and Violet joined him.

Vinny and Francis boarded with the family since Sal had stayed with Emily.

"This is so nice," Isabella said as she perused the inside cabin.

"It's Jax's yacht," Jason said.

Paul smiled. "Was Jax a player?"

Jason rolled his eyes as he noted the first word. "Yeah."

"Well it's a good thing that Emily has changed that," Isabella said waiting to see what Jason would do.

"Instigator," Jason said as Isabella laughed.

Elizabeth finished getting the life jackets on the boys as the yacht began to move. "Alright, you're all set. No going outside without an adult."

"Yes, mommy," he said as he grabbed Mason's hand and then his mom's and pulled her to the sliding glass door. She opened it and they stepped out onto the deck. A man on a passing boat waved and the boy's hands flew up to greet him.

Jason moved behind them. "Want to go to the front?"

"Yes!" they chimed.

He led the way and after the boat was further away from shore, it started to move faster and the breeze blew against them as the boys pointed to birds and other boats.

Paul, Isabella, and Vinny joined them and left Violet and Francis inside.

"Well, I guess they wanted us to get to know each other," he said.

Violet blushed. "Yeah, they are a little pushy."

Francis chuckled. "Have a seat?"

She nodded and they sat next to each other on the couch, her body slightly turned so she could face him more. "So, where are you from?"

"Italy. My parents moved to Jersey when I was a kid."

"Did you like it there?"

"Yes. My mom still lives there, but in a different house. My father passed away when I was younger."

"Oh. That must have been hard."

He nodded. "It was, but my mother is a force to be reckoned with."

Violet smiled.

"What about you?"

"Well, I grew up in California and had a pretty ordinary life. I'm an only child and have a love/hate relationship with my mother. Both my parents live in Florida."

"And what made you become a psychiatrist?

"I wanted to understand my mom."

"Do you?"

She chuckled. "No. But, I love helping people and sometimes I even help myself along the way."

"Thank you for taking care of Elizabeth. She's special to all of us."

"Well, I'm glad that I had the opportunity too. I don't usually become friends with my patients, but I feel very protective of her."

"I feel the same way."

"So, I'm not usually very blunt, but I know this isn't the ideal match since we live so far away from each other…"

"I have vacations and we can face chat."

She smiled, happy that he wants to get to know her better. "True. You would be okay with that?"

He nodded. "With my schedule, it would probably work out better. What about you?"

"Well, you seem like a very nice man and you're very easy to look at, but I do have to warn you that I suck at relationships."

"How so?" He moved closer and pushed back a lock of her hair and Violet got goose pimples.

"I have lousy taste in men."

"Well, technically, you didn't choose me, they did."

"True."

"Anything else?"

"I'm a very giving person and usually people take advantage of that."

"I wouldn't do that and I'm the same way. I'm a romantic and I love to spoil the people I love, so do you think you'd be able to handle that."

Her brow rose. "Is that a trick question?"

"Can you cook?"

"I'm okay. Do you?"

He smiled. "Yeah. My mother is an excellent cook and she has a catering business. I used to help a lot after my dad passed away."

"I feel like I'm getting the better end of the deal here."

He laughed as Liz and Isabella peeked through the sliding glass door.

Jason chuckled as they pulled back and pretended to clap and then moved towards him.

"They are laughing and Francis grabbed her hand and held it," Liz said.

"I think they make a great couple," Isabella added.

"Well, I hope it works out then," Jason said. Francis deserves some happiness.

"Oh, it will," Liz said as Paul grinned at the determination in her eyes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny fell onto his back as he struggled to catch his breath. Making love to her got better every time. "God, I missed you."

Arianna grinned. "Not as much as I missed you."

"I have a couple of days off, so I'll have plenty of time to prove that I missed you more."

"You can try."

He tugged her hair, pulling her closer before his lips pressed firmly against hers. "Don't argue with me, woman."

"I never want to get out of this bed."

"That, we can agree on."

Letting her get back on the plane is not something he is looking forward too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Violet and Francis joined everyone out on the deck. It is a beautiful day and the kids are having so much fun.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jason's waist. "Thank you for this. Cam is having a blast!"

"I love watching him. He gets so excited."

"What until you see him during Christmas time."

Jason smiled. "I can't wait." He wants to experience everything with them. "Not to ruin the mood, but I want to talk to Carly when we're finished here so I can get it over with."

"That's fine, just be firm with her."

"I will and then I'm going to come home and make you scream my name."

"That goes both ways, you know."

They gently kissed and then everyone went inside to get something to drink before they headed home. Paul insisted that they'd find somewhere to eat on their own for dinner and Francis asked Violet out on a date, which she accepted. Jason isn't hungry for food and neither is Elizabeth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly looked up from an invoice to find Jason standing in the doorway of her office at the Metro Court. She had started working there right before Jax had brought it and since she was doing a great job, he kept her. "I'm glad you came by."

"I said I would."

She shifted uncomfortably, noting that he seems stiff and not happy to be here. Neither spoke as he eased himself down onto a chair.

"I'm not going to apologize for not contacting you. It wasn't safe and I was doing what was best for Emily, Elizabeth, and Cam. If you can't understand that, then I might as well just walk back out the door."

Tears sprang into her eyes. "I never thought that you would be this way with me."

"And I never thought you'd be so petty about Elizabeth, but then again, that was stupid on my part. You've always made your feelings known where she is concerned."

"She has never been my favorite person. The question is when did she become yours?"

"I have loved Elizabeth for a long time."

"She hurt you."

"And I hurt her. What goes on between us is, frankly, none of your business."

She could tell that Jason wasn't going to budge and that she is going to have to pretend to be okay with it. "Do you love her, Jason?"

"Yes."

"And because you love her, have you decided that you don't love me anymore?"

He rolled his eyes. "Elizabeth doesn't tell me who I can be friends with. If our friendship ends, it will be something that one of us did to the other. If you can't be a friend to me and respect my choices and support me, then I don't know how I can be around you. I have always backed you, even when I thought you were making a huge mistake."

"You would at least tell me though. It seems like you're not letting me be a friend by telling you what I think."

He crossed his arms in front of him. "Fine, tell me what you think."

"I think that you felt sorry for Elizabeth and got sucked into her drama. I don't think she can handle the business and she's going to hurt you again. You have no idea how difficult it was to be around you when you were suffering because of her. Maybe it's hard for me to look the other way when I saw your devastation first hand. Why should I trust her with your heart when she has stomped all over it?"

"I trust her. We have both grown up a lot and are committed to each other. Elizabeth makes me so happy and Cam is my son in my heart. I want a family with them. You always think you know better where I'm concerned, but the truth is you're very selfish when it comes to me and don't care what I want. This is your last chance. If you want to be in my life, then you have to accept that I love Elizabeth. I'm not asking you to be friends with her. I just want you to respect her and not mistreat her in any way, because I won't stand for it. You have some thinking to do."

With that, he exited the room and Carly was left with a maze of thoughts. She wasn't sure who the man that had just left her office was. Jason seemed more confident and something deep inside her knew that she wasn't going to win this battle. The best thing she could do is keep her distance for now and bide her time, hoping that Elizabeth would do something wrong that she could capitalize on. Until then, she'd lick her wounds and wait and see how Courtney fared. She isn't going to lift a finger to help the young woman, but she is still rooting for her. Sonny's sister can be controlled and Carly doesn't see her as a threat.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you like the progression. There are a lot of twists to come.

MA - NC-17

Chapter 36

Carly breezed by Max whose warnings went unheeded and entered Sonny's office. Her jaw dropped open as she took in the complete mess before her.

"It was worse. We cleaned up a lot. The guys just took a break."

She spun on her heel. "What happened?"

"He lost it because of Paul and Jason."

"Who is Paul?"

"He's a boss from California. Apparently, he and Jason are friends and he came here to support Elizabeth and Emily because of Nikolas."

Her brow went up. "Is he a threat?"

"I don't know, but Carly…," he paused to shut the door behind him, "he's out of control. I've never seen him like this and he's just asking strange."

"Strange how?" Truth be told, she knows that Sonny has been on edge, but hoped it would pass.

"I'm not sure, but he might be up to something."

Carly swallowed hard. "Is Michael in danger?"

"Um…"

"Max, I know you don't want to betray him, but I have to know. Should Michael be around Sonny right now?"

Max shook his head and then averted his eyes.

Tears sprang into her eyes. "I'll call mama and go home and get my things. Is he there?" She loves Sonny, but they were in a rough patch because he was so difficult to deal with and she had been laying low so she wouldn't make him angry.

"No. He gave me the night off."

"You let him out of your sight?"

He held up his hand. "Not exactly, Milo has him in his sight." Max knew he could lose his job over it, but with Sonny's rash behavior, he needed to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"Then where is he?"

"The Oasis."

Her head tilted. "Seriously?"

"He's by himself and has had a few drinks. No one is approaching him and Milo said he seems fine."

She pushed pass him. It is time to confront her husband whether he likes it or not.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason shut the penthouse door and then made his way upstairs. He had taken a shower before going to see Carly and was really hoping that Elizabeth hadn't fallen asleep. After leaving a message for Sonny that he'd meet him in the morning, he had turned his phone off. Nothing is going to interrupt this night. Quietly, he opened the bedroom door and scoped the room, frowning when he didn't find her. A faint light illuminated the bathroom, catching his attention when he realizes it is candles.

"Close your eyes and sit in the chair."

Her voice makes his hairs stand on end and he does as he is told and then takes off his shoes and socks.

In the bathroom, Elizabeth climbs out of the bathtub and dries off and slips on a very sexy negligee before covering herself with a towel and then slowly walking into the other room. When he hears her, his body tenses and his eyes snap open and languidly rake her up and down.

She had never felt so turned on in her life. He hadn't even touched her and her body is vibrating from his stare. Gathering her courage, she gazes into his eyes. "Take your shirt off."

For a moment, he said nothing as if he was locked in a trance and then he practically ripped the offending material off his body and then watched as she licked her lips as she lustfully perused his chest. He squeezes the arms of the chair so he won't pounce on her and then lets out the tiniest whimper when she moves to free herself from the towel which gives Elizabeth all the courage she needs. When it slips to her feet, his eyes take her in and he whispers, "Beautiful."

Her feet have a mind of their own and she moves towards him and he spreads his legs so she can move closer and then leans forward, sniffing the air as the smell of lavender fills his nostrils while one hand brushes up her leg and the other fists her hair and brings her head closer to his.

His voice is harsh and heavy with emotion as he says, "I might have a problem controlling myself. If I scare you or I'm too rough, I need you to just say stop." While his intention is to go slow, she is driving him crazy with want.

"Okay."

Her breath caresses his lips and with a groan his tongue flicks against hers and Elizabeth's fingers wrap in his hair as Jason pulls her onto his lap and possessively kisses her as she straddles him. She sighs out his name when he suddenly leaves a trail of wet kisses as he sucks on her neck. He moves to cup her bottom, but quickly jerks back to gaze into her eyes when all he feels is skin. "You're a very naughty girl, Elizabeth."

God, she loves how he says her name. With lust-filled eyes, he grips her ass and squeezes before moving to her breasts, making her blush when she moans loudly as he pulls her closer and she feels him pulsing through his jeans.

"Don't. I don't want you to feel embarrassed for wanting me. I'll do whatever you want—touch you wherever—I just want you to feel good."

Her hand brushes against his cheek and then she kisses him as he lets her take control and then she gets bolder and soon grinds against him as he moans his approval. They are kissing torridly and his hands make it their mission to explore her entire body. When his thumb glances against her nipple she mewls into his mouth as he kisses her wantonly, sucking and licking as her body trembles. Suddenly, he gets to his feet and then quickly closes the distance to the bed and lays her down before pulling back and taking in her appearance. Her hair is wild and her lips are slightly swollen and he swears under his breath as his cock gets impossibly hard. Carefully, he eases down his zipper and discards his pants as she watches.

"I have wanted you for so long. It's almost like a dream that I finally get to have you." When he drops his briefs, she gasps at the size of his cock wondering how that will ever fit inside her, but getting insanely wet at the thought.

He grabs her hands and pulls her up and then takes off her top, not letting another second go by before he takes her mouth again as he pushes her onto her back and presses himself against her, causing her to groan. She locks her legs around his hips and Jason grunts when he slides against her wetness. It is moving too fast, but he is almost powerless to stop it, but when his tip finds her entrance he freezes, leaving her to wonder if he has changed his mind. "Jason?"

His heavy breathing fills her ear as he buries his head into her neck. "Give me a second." His hips pull away from her as he struggles not to come and before she can wrap her legs tighter, he retreats, kissing a blazing path down her neck to her breast which he lavishes with attention, making her peaks grow hard as he sucks and teases them.

"Oh God, Jason. Please…"

Her desperate plea was lost on him as he flicked his tongue into her belly button and then stops at the juncture of her thighs, gently kissing one of them as he stares. "I always wanted to know what you taste like." Before she could respond, his mouth is on her and she is lost in a myriad of sensations as her body writhes and tingles. Her hands clench the comforter as his tongue teases her clit and his finger slides into her center. "Yes!" she yells as her body starts to reach the brink.

"Come for me, baby," he begs before another finger is added into the mix and she making noises he has never heard. When he sucks his clit into his mouth and hums, she lets out a scream as her body convulses, and wave after wave of pleasure assaults her senses as she shudders to completion and Jason laps it all up. When her legs drop onto the bed, he slowly kisses his way back up and then lines himself up and starts to ease inside as they both moan. "Crap," he says before pulling out and then rushing to the nightstand to grab a condom which he promptly rips out of the package and eases on.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I have waited for you for so long. Please…"

He has every intention of finishing this, but is thinking that maybe she should be on top. "If it hurts too much, we'll switch positions."

"Hurry."

He smiles at her impatience and then starts to push inside her again. She is so incredibly tight that he is scared he's going to erupt far too soon. "So good," he moans until he is embedded to the hilt.

With hooded eyes, she takes in the sight as her walls are stretch to the limit to accommodate him, but it feels so damn good. "More."

He slowly pulls back and then sinks into her again and again and then her pleas to go faster are met as he drills into her over and over, knowing he can't take much more.

"Yes! Harder!" she cried, so close to climaxing again.

Jason grunts as he thrusts inside of her, trying to get deeper when he is already striking against her cervix. "I'm gonna come," he harshly states before moving his hand between them and manipulating her clit. She lets out three long pants as her body tenses and she grips him so tightly that he yells out her name and pounds into her as he comes harder than he ever has and then falls onto her body as her arms encircle him.

After a minute she starts to giggle and that turns into a laugh and he pulls out of her and collapses onto to his back.

"That was insanely good," she says happily.

A soft smile graces his face. "Yeah. I'll be right back."

When he disappears into the bathroom, she lifts her arms into the air and celebrates as she grins like a crazy person.

Jason quickly cleans up and then joins her again, pulling her into his arms. "I never want to leave this bed."

She giggles. "I feel the same way. I'm so happy and it's all because of you."

"You make me really happy too."

"I never knew it could be so good."

He kisses the top of his head. "Before—it just never came close to this." Just touching her skin is a complete turn on and when you add the fact that he is so in love with her on top of that, making love to her was so overwhelmingly good that he didn't have the words to describe it.

She propped herself up on her elbow and then traced his face with her finger, leaving a blazing trail down his chin to his chest, where she slowly and lightly brushes her fingers against it. "You're body is so beautiful. I really don't think you have any idea how perfect you are, like you were made just for me to love and draw." His breathing starts to get erratic when her finger tip glances across his nipple and then down to is abs. When her mouth replaced her finger, a tortured moan escaped his lips. She mewls as she kisses his torso and then Jason's gasp fills the air when her small hand grips his cock and then starts to bring it back to life. "Elizabeth…"

"Mmmm," she said as she licked the tip. "I've always wanted to do this."

His fist hits the bed as he watches himself disappear into her wet, hot mouth. "Oh God…," he gasps as he hits the back of her throat and his hips slightly rise. Her tongue skirts down his shaft and then back up before licking his ridge and he just about lost his mind. "Elizabeth!"

She looks up at him coyly. "Yes, Jason?"

He growls and grabs her and the next thing she knows, she's flat on her stomach as he reaches for another condom. She waits with baited breath as he slips it on and then lifts her up on her knees. When his hand lightly glances against her cheek, she shudders.

"This won't be gentle." His raspy voice sends a shiver down her spine.

"I wouldn't want it to be."

He roughly grabs her hips and runs his cock down her crack and she grips the covers when he slides home.

With a grunt, he starts to gyrate his hips and then shallowly hammers into her and Elizabeth starts to chant his name, driving him crazy with lust as he began to go deeper. It was a mix of pleasure and pain as he filled her to the brim, occasionally smacking her ass, not to hurt her, but to turn her on even more and Elizabeth love every minute of it. The fact that he wasn't treating her like some broken doll and trusted her made her feel so empowered and sexy.

Sensing she is close, he suddenly slows it down and makes her lay flat, keeping her legs closer together as he lays on her back and circles his hips.

"Yes!"

"You feel so good, baby."

She moans as he slowly moves in and out, still pressing against her. Her senses are on overload and she starts to shake and then freezes before her body jolts and she lets out a keening cry as the first wave hits her and then he changes his angle, rubbing against her g-spot and she almost blacks out from the sensation as a second orgasm, much larger and intense, hits her and she hears Jason cry out her name as he continues to pump as he falls over the edge.

For the longest time, she can't speak and he actually gets worried and turns her over.

"You okay?"

"Mmmmm."

"Look at me."

She gazes at him with hooded eyes. "Beautiful."

He smirks. "Guys aren't beautiful."

"You are."

"I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis pulls out Violet's chair and takes a seat.

She eyes some ribs on other people's plates. "That looks so good."

"They just reopened after being closed for a few years. A family member decided to revive it."

"Well, I can't wait to dig in."

He is glad that she is willing to eat in front him. It was one thing he likes about Elizabeth. She isn't intimated by food and loves Eli's.

They order and then he chuckles when he sees the Sarducci's plus Johnny in the corner. He waves and then turns back to Violet.

"I guess great minds think alike."

She smiles. "Yeah."

He orders a beer and she joins him.

"So, have you been to California?"

"Yes, but it has been a while."

"Can you believe that I've only seen snow once?"

His eyes grow wide. "It snows a lot here."

"Well, maybe I can visit for Christmas."

"I would like that." He had been thinking of inviting his mom to stay for Christmas, but now, he'll ask her to come up for Thanksgiving.

She smiles and they chit chat for a while before the meal comes and she quickly digs in. "Oh my God, these are so good."

He chuckles as he watches her enjoy them and takes a few bites himself. There isn't much conversation as they both chow down. The Sarducci's wave when they leave, and then finally, Francis and Violet come up for air.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N – Thanks for all the responses. Glad you liked the hotness.

Chapter 37

"Did you leave any room for dessert?"

Violet groans as the waitress approaches them. "Can I get you something from our dessert menu?"

"It won't hurt to look," Francis says.

"Okay."

They peruse the menu and decide on a piece of chocolate lava cake to share. When the waitress places it between them, they smile.

"That looks so good."

They take several bites before they are too full to eat anymore.

"Will that be all?" the waitress asks.

"Yes, I'll take the bill."

"That won't be necessary. Mr. Sarducci already paid."

Francis is surprised.

"His wife is a sucker for love—his words not mine."

Violet chuckled.

The waitress leaves and Francis is not sure what to think about Paul paying.

"He's tough, but he has a big heart and he's very respectful of guards. I think he sees that Jason is the same way and wanted to do something nice. Don't over think it."

Francis nods. "Okay. I'll make sure to thank him tomorrow. You ready to go?"

She smiles as she stands and they head for the car. Francis opens her door and then takes her back to the hotel, insisting on walking her to her room to make sure she gets there safely.

Once she has the door unlocked, she turns to him. "Thank you for dinner, Francis. I had a great time."

He smiles. "Me too. Do you think we can do again before you leave?"

"I would love too."

He averts his gaze, wanting to kiss her, but not sure if he should. She reaches up and touches his face. "It's okay."

He leans down and plants a soft kiss on her lips twice before slowly deepening it as she embraces him more fully. The door shuts behind her as the kiss becomes more passionate and then Francis slows it down and gives her one more peck. "Goodnight, Violet."

She gazes at him with a goofy smile. "Goodnight, Francis."

After fumbling a bit, she gets the door open again and slips inside. Touching her lips, she does a silent scream and then a little dance. Francis Corelli is a really good kisser.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly stops in front of Sonny's table and the man let out a sigh and then curses under his breath.

"What are you doing at a strip club?"

Slowly, his eyes rose and pinned her with a glare. "What do you want, Carly?"

Her hands flew to her hips. "Seriously? Since when do you come here? Are you avoiding me?"

Sonny really didn't feel like dealing with Carly which is why he hadn't gone home. "I'm a grown man. I didn't realize that I need your permission to do anything."

"If you don't leave with me right now, I'm moving back in with mama."

He smirked and took a long sip of his drink. This might actually work out since it would mean he could come and go as he pleased. Carly likes to snoop and he couldn't have word of his plan getting out. "I don't do well with ultimatums. You do what you need to do, but I'm not ready to leave."

If Sonny could be killed with a look, the lethal one on Carly's face would have done it.

"Fine, I'll go get Michael. I think it's best if you stay away from him for a while since your priorities suck. Sometimes, I don't know what I saw in you."

"A meal ticket?"

That did it, her eyes filled with tears. "Fuck you, Sonny. I'm done."

He shrugged. "You're dismissed."

"Asshole," she muttered as she strode away.

He gazed up at the stage and took in the brunette currently gyrating in front of the pole and then waved towards the manager.

Coleman joined him. "What can I help you with?"

"Who's the dancer?"

"That's Trixie."

"Send her to room three when she's done." He stood and Coleman noted his demeanor.

"Do I have your word that there will be no roughness?"

Sonny nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell her and it will be up to her if she wants to," Coleman said before moving away. He isn't a pimp. The girls can be with whomever they want. There must be trouble in paradise which certainly was no surprise. The Corinthos's were a train wreck on a good day.

Outside, Carly slipped into the car and left a message for Jason.

"It's Carly. Sonny trashed his office and Max says it's not safe for Michael to be around him, so I'm moving back to the brownstone. I'm leaving him for good this time. Be careful, he's in a foul mood."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth makes her way to Emily's room with some breakfast. She is a little sore because they had made love so many times, but it was so worth it. Shower sex had been awesome and she swore she could still feel him inside her.

Jax grins when she walks into the room in a daze. Emily notices too and tries not to laugh. Her friend has got it bad.

"That good?" Jax says, snapping Elizabeth out of her haze as Emily swats his arm.

"Behave, she is with my brother."

Liz shakes her head. "Don't worry, I don't kiss and tell."

"I'm going to go let my driver know what time to pick us up while you chat."

He leaves and Liz sits on a chair next to the bed.

"Did he stay all night?"

"Yeah."

Liz smiles. "I know it's too soon for you, but he's a keeper, Emily."

"He's been really good to me."

"Do you think you'll be able to give him a chance?"

She slightly nodded, not willing to take the conversation any further. Her friendship with Jax is complicated, and there is some guilt there because she is attracted to him. She had mourned for her marriage for the last six months, but with Nikolas coming back and then dying, she felt like she had started at square one again. It was the moments she forgot him and relished in Jax's closeness that made her feel guilty.

"Good."

"Why are you so fidgety?"

"I don't think you really want to know that."

Emily made a face as she tilted her head. "Really?"

Elizabeth blushed as did Emily right as Isabella entered the room.

"Hmmm, what was that look all about."

"You don't want to know," Emily said.

"Oh, but I do."

"Elizabeth had sex with my brother and is paying the price for it. Now, can we change the subject before I gag?"

Isabella laughed. "Well, that is great news."

"I'll say," Elizabeth said.

Emily started to giggle.

"What?"

"I just—I don't think I've ever seen you walk funny before."

"Emily!"

Isabella started to laugh too and Elizabeth dropped all pretense and let herself enjoy the moment.

Jax appeared and then stopped in his tracks. Paul is on a phone in the hallway and suddenly, he feels the need to join him.

"Don't be scared. We don't bite," Isabella said.

Jax's eyes narrowed. "Do I even want to know what you are talking about?"

"No!" Emily and Elizabeth said at once.

He held his hands up. "Alright, I won't ask. Why don't you have the ladies help you dress? The paperwork has been signed and you're a free woman."

Emily put down her breakfast sandwich. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"I'll be in the hallway."

Emily finished her breakfast and then Liz helped her into the bathroom and then took a seat on the bed.

"Are you happy, Elizabeth?" Isabella asked.

"I'm so happy that I keep pinching myself to make sure it's real."

"Good, because you deserve it."

"So, what did you find out from Vinny about Francis and Violet?"

Isabella rubbed her hands together. "They had a very good date and he walked her up to the room. Violet texted me afterward and said he's the best kisser ever, so I'd say it was a colossal success."

Liz clapped her hands together. "Did Vinny come with you?"

"Yes. He's in the hallway."

Liz quickly texted. "Okay, now for our next couple."

Two minutes later, Kelly entered the room.

"Hey girlfriend," she said before embracing her. "I've missed you so much." They had texted a few times since Liz had left California.

"Me too. This is Isabella, just consider her one of the girls."

Kelly held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you. What are you up to?"

"Well, operation Emily and Jax is on hold for a little while."

"That's understandable."

"But Francis and Violet are hitting it off."

Kelly chuckled. "Please tell me that I'm next."

Liz's eyes twinkled as Emily re-joined them. "You are and I hope you noticed the hot Italian guy in the hallway."

"There were two hot Italians and one hot Australian."

"One of the Italians is mine."

Kelly grinned. "The one wearing Armani?"

Isabella chuckled. "Yes."

"What's the other hunks name?"

"Vinny."

Kelly's tapped her finger on her mouth. "Should I trip going by him on the way out?"

Liz grinned. "Definitely."

"I think we're going to get along just fine," Isabella said.

Paul entered the room. "I hope everyone is decent."

"We are," they said at once.

"Ready to go?" Jax asked.

"I'm ready."

Kelly hugged Liz again. "Maybe we can have a girl's night out this week."

"You think my brother will let you out of his sight?" Emily asked.

Kelly's head tilted. "You are with Jason, sizzling hot but doesn't know it, Morgan?"

Liz nodded. "Guilty."

"Okay, we have some serious catching up to do."

"Please tell me that you have him tied up at his apartment."

Paul frowned. "I—that is way too much information."

The girls laughed.

"Alright, I'm going. I'm Kelly by the way."

He shook her hand. "Paul."

Kelly waved goodbye and as soon as she turned the corner, she faked a slip and Vinny reached out and caught her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm such a klutz. Thank you so much for coming to my rescue."

He smiled, thinking she's really cute. "No problem."

Liz appeared. "Kelly? Are you alright?" She watched as Vinny gently placed her back on her feet.

"I am now. Thanks to—. What did you say your name is?"

"It's Vinny."

"I'm Kelly."

Vinny turned to Liz who smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

She pulled a piece of paper off a pad and wrote her name and number on it. "Call me. Maybe we can have coffee on my break. It's at 3:00."

He smiled. "I'd like that." After watching her saunter away, he turned to Liz. "You have good taste."

"I know." She turned to Paul who is shaking his head. "Can he have a break at 3:00?"

"Yes, I guess."

"Thanks boss."

Liz looped her arm around Isabella's. "Maybe we should start a matchmaking service on the side."

"That could be lucrative."

"I heard that Tracy wants Paulie. I think you need to make that happen. It will put all of us out of our misery", Emily said.

"I'm not a miracle worker," Liz said making Emily giggle as the nurse pushes her down the hallway under Jax's watchful eye.

They climbed into separate cars and headed to the mansion.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason took a deep breath before entering Sonny's office. He had been dreading the meeting since he heard Carly's message.

Sonny's office had been restored back to the way it was previously which is no surprise. At first, his boss just stared at him and then after a long moment, Sonny took a sip of coffee and leaned forward. "I don't even know where to start."

Jason just sat there with a blank face, not giving him the satisfaction of an apology for not contacting him sooner.

"You brought another boss into town without a warning."

"He came on his own volition."

"How could you not tell me that you were in contact with him? He could have been using you to get the organization."

"He doesn't want it and things were very hectic. I couldn't risk it."

"Of course, he's going to say he's not interested, but I don't buy that he is just here out of friendship. He's making a statement."

"I don't know anything about that. He's only here for a week."

"Can you blame me for thinking that you are betraying me?"

"I have always been loyal to you, so do you really think that I would do something so blatantly stupid as to bring a war to town? Without Paul, Helena would still be alive and I would be away."

"I don't know what to do about all of this. Frankly, I feel disrespected."

"That wasn't my intention."

Sonny sighed and sat back in his chair. "Then prove your loyalty?"

"How?"

"Guard my sister."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Why would you put me on guard duty when Francis has been doing a good job watching her? You don't need me to be a guard."

"I do because my family is danger. I let you go save your sister and now you're going to sit here and refuse to save mine?"

"I'm not refusing to help. I'm just refusing to be a guard. I would be more effective actually looking for her stalker."

"But that isn't a decision that is yours to make. I am your boss and I tell you what to do and you do it!" he yelled.

Jason just blinked, knowing it would piss Sonny off. "I didn't realize this was a dictatorship," he finally said before rising.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Emily is being released from the hospital and I want to make sure she's alright."

"You used to be loyal to my family. When did that change? This isn't going to work for me. You were hired as an enforcer to protect my family and Courtney is my family."

"And Emily is mine. I guess you have a lot to think about."

"I won't give you the satisfaction of firing you."

"Then I guess you better keep Francis on Courtney then." He passed through the doorway right as Sonny smashed a glass against the far wall.

"If she gets hurt, it will be on your head, Jason."

He kept going, because he had nothing to say to his former friend and knew that he probably just escalated Sonny's ire, but he just didn't care. For the first time, he felt the hold Sonny had on his life loosen and it is a good feeling, one he could get used to.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

As Jason strode into the Q mansion, he could hear Isabella's laughter and then Edward's—the flirt. When he entered the sitting room to find them looking at photo albums, he frowned.

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" Tracy asked from the corner. Having mobsters in her house made her angry and the fact that Edward is entranced with the Mrs. Mobwives of California didn't please her one bit.

Jason's head snapped in her direction. "No one, but I wouldn't mind pissing in yours."

"Enough," Alan said. "We have company."

"You mean the Sopranos from la la land or maybe I should call them Sonny lite."

Paul glared at Tracy who he finds extremely obnoxious. She hadn't stopped her barbs since they had gotten there.

Jason looks around; making sure Emily isn't in the room and then stomps over to Tracy as everyone gasps.

She puts down her glass. "I'm not scared of you."

"You should be."

He throws open the sliding glass door and then picks her up, making her yelp and yell, "Call 911. He has lost his damn mind."

Everyone rushes to the door to watch Jason quickly move towards the lake.

"Holy shit," Alice muttered.

"What your language," Edward said.

"I think under the circumstances, it's appropriate," Alan said.

Paul starts to move forward to interfere, but Jason comes to a stop.

Emily and Jax who are on the other side of the boathouse are shocked as well.

"You either shut up for the rest of the day or you're going in. You're choice. I'm not going to listen to you say crap about my friends or Elizabeth. What's it going to be?"

"You wouldn't."

He pretends he's going to throw her and she screams and grips his shirt.

"What's it going to be?"

Her eyes narrow. "You might think you won this round, but it's not over."

"Why don't you grow up? Do we have a deal or do you want to be picking lake slime out of your hair for the rest of the evening?"

She mutters under her breath. "You have a deal."

He unceremoniously let's go of her and she stumbles, wildly flailing her arms to keep from falling as Jason smirks and everyone else holds their breath.

Tracy gets back control and then pushes him backwards, "You're such a jerk," before stomping towards the house where everyone gives her a wide berth.

"Well, that's one way to handle Tracy," Monica says.

Emily shakes her head. "I would have paid him to throw her in."

Jax chuckled. "There is never a dull moment in your family."

"That's for sure. So, where is my surprise?" When he had told her had something for her, she wasn't expecting it to be outside.

"Just around the corner before you get to Lila's garden."


	38. Chapter 38

A/N – Thanks for the comments! You made me laugh re: Tracy. Hope all of you in the hurricane's path stayed safe.

Chapter 38

Jax took Emily's hand and led her to the spot.

"You planted a tree?"

"Yes. I wanted to do something for you and Emma so that you'll always have something positive to remember Nikolas by. There is a plaque that says, "In memory of Nikolas Cassadine, a loving husband and father." You can bring Emma here and watch it grow together. There's a little bench over there you can sit on and read to her if you want. I thought it was more positive than bringing her to his grave."

Tears are streaming down Emily's face. "Oh Jax, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She rushed into his arms and he embraced her warmly.

"I'm sorry that you lost him because I know how much he meant to you. I want to be here for you and Emma, Emily. I can't take his place, but I'm hoping that you will let me be a friend to you and someday, maybe even more."

A little embarrassed by the last statement, his eyes close as she pulls back and then reopen when her hands lightly grip his cheeks.

"I—I can't promise a future, but I think you are a wonderful man and just know that if you have patience with me, then maybe we can see if someday there can be more."

"Thank you."

She touches the tree. "It's going to be beautiful."

"Just like you and Emma."

She sat on the bench, soaking in the sun for a few minutes. "Jax, can I have a minute alone?"

He nodded. "I'll go into the garden. Just call me when you're ready to go back."

"I will."

Once he was gone, she stood and touched a leaf. "Nikolas, I want you to know that I love you so much and Emma will always know that her daddy loved her. I promise that no matter what happens in my future, you will always be her dad first and foremost. I have good people around me that will help, but they can never replace you. I'm just hoping that with their love and affection, Emma will never doubt that she is loved. I can't stay in this place right now, filled with guilt and remorse. I need to nourish and love on our daughter, so I need to start letting you go. It seems so impossible, but I can't be stressed continuously." A breeze caressed her face. "Between you and Lila, Emma is going to have the best guardian angels. You made the ultimate sacrifice for me and my daughter and I will never forget that."

After letting herself cry it out, she sat on the bench wearily. "Jax?"

He practically ran to her and pulling her into an embrace. "You should take a nap."

"I agree."

He can see how tired she is, so he picks her up before she can protest and by the time he returned to the house, Emily had fallen asleep. Jason took over and carried her upstairs where Monica got her settled in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Paul and Isabella followed Jason into the park. The boys needed to run off some excess energy, so they had come there after having some pizza at the Q's house.

"Your family is spirited," Paul said.

Jason chuckled. "They are certifiable."

Paul grinned. "I was trying to be respectful."

"Don't even bother, they know they are crazy."

"Emily looked better after her nap."

"Yeah. Jax told me that he had a tree planted in Nikolas's memory for Emma and Emily to visit."

"I think he's crazy about her."

Jason nodded. "She was emotional, but I think she just needed to let it out."

"Emily is strong and is surrounded by people who love her."

"I spoke to Sonny earlier, let's just say he was hostile."

"That good?"

"Carly left him and then he didn't really wasn't happy that I wouldn't guard Courtney."

"Maybe you should watch your back."

"I don't think he would attack me like that, at least I hope not, but I have people watching him just in case."

"Good."

There is a scream from across the park and Jason turns towards it. "Carly."

Paul motions for Vinny to gather the troops and when another scream is heard, they both start running.

After rounding a corner, they can see Carly holding onto Michael for dear life as a man is struggling to get Courtney into a car.

She is fighting him and finally, the man looks up, sees Paul and Jason and drops her, causing her to yell out in pain.

"Shit," Jason said as he watches the car pull off.

Milo is huddled with Carly and Michael, so Jason runs towards Courtney and Paul to Carly.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked.

Courtney is crying and gripping her ankle. "I think I twisted it."

"Let me see."

She lets it go and Jason takes a look.

"It's swollen. Maybe we should go to the hospital."

"No. Can you just take me to Sonny's?"

Jason sighs as Francis runs towards them.

"There were no plates and he got away."

Courtney is gripping Jason's arm for dear life as Isabella and Elizabeth join them. The boys were already removed from the park for security reasons.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asks.

"She twisted her ankle."

Liz kneels. "I'm going to touch it. This is going to hurt, but I can determine if it's broken."

Courtney nodded. "Okay."

She squeezes Jason's arm and then cries out when Elizabeth moves it.

"It's not broken, but it's definitely sprained. You'll need to ice and elevate it."

Courtney nods.

Francis helps Jason stand her up. "I'll take it from here."

Courtney reluctantly releases her hold on Jason. "Thanks for your help. If you hadn't of come after me, they would have taken me."

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"No. He had a mask on."

"We'll find out who did this."

"Thank you."

Francis helps her limp to the car and gets her safely inside, while Jason focuses in on a frazzled Carly.

"Jason," she cries before embracing him.

"It's okay."

"I was so scared. I don't understand why someone targeted her."

He hadn't even believed it was real until now.

Elizabeth watched Carly cry all over Jason and then push Michael towards him and decided that some things just don't change.

Michael held him tightly. "Missed you."

He kissed the top of his head. "I missed you too, buddy."

"Where have you been?"

"I was away helping Emily and Elizabeth, but I'm back now. Maybe you, Cam, and I can come to the park one day."

Michael smiled. "Cool."

"Milo will see you home."

Carly started to beg him to do it, but thought it better not to rock the boat. "Okay."

"I'll check on you later."

"Thanks."

They hurried to the car and then Jason pulled Paul to the side.

"What did you notice?"

"He wasn't working alone. There was a van at the other end that pulled out just as Francis closed the distance. I don't think it was an accident."

Jason nodded.

"If she hadn't of fought, he would have easily gotten her into the car."

"I agree. Sonny is going to be pissed."

"Then you better prepare for it, because he won't back down about you guarding her now and if you refuse, he will take that as a complete betrayal."

"What are you suggesting?

"That you agree to guard her tonight, but say that tomorrow you need to hunt down some leads. He'll relax a bit and give you some breathing room. If not, I think it will buy you some trouble you don't want."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose as Elizabeth looked on.

"He's asking him to do something he doesn't want to. This is the start of it all and why I really didn't want to come back."

Isabella rubbed her back. "You have to have faith in Jason."

"I want to believe in him. It's just history has a way of rearing its ugly head."

Jason's phone starts to vibrate and he pulls it out of his pocket and sighs. "Morgan."

"Jason! What the fuck happened?" Sonny asked as he paced in front of Courtney. He had rushed to the safe house when he was notified.

"I happened to be in the park when I heard Carly scream. We ran towards the sound and I saw someone trying to get Courtney into a car."

Sonny blew out a harsh breath. "Do you see now? This is getting dangerous."

"I agree."

"Then you'll guard her?"

Courtney fought a smile and closed her eyes to pray, something her brother notices.

"For tonight, yes, but tomorrow, I need to chase down some leads."

Sonny smiled, thinking he had Jason right where he wants him. "Okay. I just—I love her and need to make sure she stays safe and I trust you the most to do that. You've always come through for me and I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"I know she's important to you, but guarding her for any length of time is just going to make this take longer and I want it over with."

"I do too. We're at a safe house. Francis will drive you here." He had already texted the address.

"That's fine."

"Thank you."

Jason put his phone in his pocket. "You should get your family back to the hotel."

"I will. Be careful."

Jason nodded and then approached Elizabeth. "I have to go."

"You're going to guard her?"

"I'm sorry. Paul thinks it's best so it will diffuse Sonny. It's just for tonight. Sonny already agreed that I don't have to guard her tomorrow."

"And what about the day after that?"

Her voice had risen and he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't know."

She growled. "Stop apologizing. This is not your fault. I just don't want it to get out of control and I'm scared that is exactly where it is headed. I love you, Jason, but I'm not going to sit back and let Sonny take over your life again. I don't care who I have to fight."

He embraced her lovingly. "I know. I don't want that either. This is kind of like playing a game. I need to figure out what Sonny is up to and I can't let it go because I don't know who I am dealing with and they could easily decide to try and take you instead to distract me."

She squeezed him one last time before letting go. "I know you have to go and I'll try to deal with this. I'll have Vinny take me home and I'll grab some clothes and spend the night at the mansion."

"Give Emily a hug for me?"

"Okay."

He kissed her languidly, savoring it.

"There better not be any dyed blonde hair on your clothes or a sprained ankle will be the least of her worries."

Unable to help it, he cracked a smile. "I like jealous Elizabeth."

"Yeah, well, I'm not willing to share you."

"Ditto."

"You don't have to worry about Edward slipping me something while I'm at the mansion so I end up in his bed."

Jason's face contorted. "Elizabeth! That's disgusting."

"Just saying... Don't drink anything she hands you and sleep with one eye open."

He chuckled and she smacked his arm.

"I'm serious. Kung fu Barbie will be naked and laying on you before you can blink."

Jason started to laugh harder and Francis, who could hear them cracked up too.

"Sure, laugh at the jealous girlfriend. It's all fun and games until that man stealing slut takes you on Maury and pretends you're her baby daddy."

Francis snorted. "You need to stop. Vinny!"

Vinny grinned as he moved closer to the couple. "All right, Barbie slayer, it's time to go before you ruin Jason's stoic reputation." He had never seen the man smile this much. It was kind of creepy.

She muttered as she walked away as an amused and in love Jason shook his head at her antics.

"You're reputation is already shot," Francis said.

"I don't even care right now. My girl is so hot when she's all flustered."

"I really don't want to think of her that way."

Jason frowned. "You better not be."

"Who's jealous now?"

"Don't make me hurt you, Francis."

"Please. Do you really think she'd let you? Besides, my mom will kick your ass."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to tell her you did that when I see her on Sunday."

"You're going home?"

"It's her birthday."

"I hope you got her something good."

They slipped into the car.

"I did. I bought her a new stove."

Jason fought a smile. "Really? I thought she told you no."

"She did, but I'm convinced that when she sees the new one, she'll get over it."

"Good luck with that."

He knew for a fact that her stove had been lojacked. God, he wishes he could see the look on Francis's face when the alarm goes off. Hopefully, she'll take a picture.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After Isabella told Violet what happened, she decided to pay Elizabeth a visit.

"Hey," Liz said before giving her a hug. "What brings you by?"

"I thought that maybe you'd like to chat."

"I would. Do you mind if we sit outside?"

"Sure."

They went out on the deck and Alice brought them some iced tea.

"So, what's going on with you?"

Liz sighed. "Unfortunately, there is a lot going on. First, and hopefully it's not too much information, but Jason and I made love and it was the most incredible night of my life besides having my child. He makes me feel so sexy and I've never felt that way before or craved someone like I do with him." She blushed. "I feel like I've taken such a huge step forward to finding myself, and it's nice being allowed to just be me without criticism."

"I get it and I'm really happy for you; that you were able to be free and in the moment."

"I just love him so much, but I'm also scared."

"Of what?"

"That the business is going to tear us apart or end up being the reason Jason is hurt. His boss is a lose canon and we have more people against us here. Sometimes, I wonder if we'd be better off someplace else."

"You need to keep the communication open especially since both of you are trying to change so much. Mistakes will be made, but don't fly off the handle if things don't go your way and be willing to listen and hear him out. That goes both ways."

Liz nodded. "Okay. There's a woman who wants him and I saw red today. I tried to joke around, but I think part of me is a little bit insecure because she's Sonny's sister and then there is Carly who is his wife and Jason's self-imposed best friend and both want them together."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Carly needs to mind her own business."

Liz chuckled. "It will be a cold day in hell before that happens."

"Stand firm and encourage Jason to do the same. He is crazy about you and I truly believe he wants something different now. You give his life more meaning and he's not going to give that up."

"I'm scared of the lengths all these people will go to get what they want."

"You can only control your actions and choose how you react to theirs. If you live in the land of what ifs, it will make you more insecure and possibly depressed. Focus on Jason and Cam and all the people who love and support you. That is your safe place. Of course, you might have to take some precautions, but the more you dwell on the negative, the more you'll attract it."

"You're right, but I'm still gonna punch her lights out if she does something to hurt Jason or tries to come between us."

Violet grinned. "I can't blame you for that. I'd probably be right behind you. Nobody messes with my favorite couple."


	39. Chapter 39

A/N – Thanks for your comments. I just want to say to remember that the attack on Courtney was all Sonny's doing.

Chapter 39

Liz smiled. "So, how did your date with Francis go?"

"I think he's definitely a keeper."

Liz did a happy chair dance, making Violet laugh.

"I'm not sure how we'll make it work, but I'm willing to try. I want my happy ever after too."

"I really want you to find that kind of happiness because you deserve it and so does he. By the way, his mom is absolutely wonderful. I made her an honorary grandma to Cam."

"That's so sweet. I'll try to play my cards right so I can meet her someday."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason entered the safe house to find Courtney on the couch with her foot propped up on some pillows.

"Hi," she said sweetly.

"Hey."

Francis walked in with a pizza box. "Hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving. Thanks!"

"Don't move. I'll bring it to," he said before entering the kitchen. "How many slices do you want?"

"Um, two."

Francis put some slices on several paper plates and then handed them out. Trying to keep Jason from having to talk, he turned on the television while they ate as a diversion.

"This is good," Courtney said before wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Francis nodded as he chewed.

Jason stared at the screen. He has no idea what he is watching, but doesn't care. His mind is full of Elizabeth and he is trying to decide what gift he can get her when he hears his name.

"Jason?"

His eyes don't leave the screen. "Yeah?"

"Did you find out anything new?"

"No."

Carly had told her he was a man of few words and since he seems a little grumpy, she quietly watches the crime show stealing peeks at Jason from time to time.

Something on the T.V. got Jason's attention. "Seriously?"

Francis chuckled. "I thought maybe you could get some pointers."

Jason rolled his eyes. "That was just stupid," he said as some man attempted to remove some blood from a carpet.

"How would you do it?" Courtney asked.

"I wouldn't. That's what we have a cleaning crew for."

Francis smirked.

Courtney smiled as Jason continued watching.

"Not even Diane could get him out of that mess," Francis said.

Jason finished his pizza and then tossed his plate. He really wasn't in the mood to eat, but knew he had to keep his strength up. Now, all he needs is some coffee. He turned on the pot and then a movement caught his eye as Francis quickly got up to assist Courtney who is trying to stand with the help of her crutches.

"I'm fine. I just need to use the restroom."

Francis nods and watches her until she disappeared down the hallway.

"I hope she goes to bed early," Jason said.

"Yeah. I'm going to go check with Marco."

"Okay."

Courtney returned, smiling at him when she passes by. "Jason, I'm sorry I interrupted your evening with all of this. Hopefully, you can find out who is doing this quickly and get back to your life."

He didn't respond, but continued to track her as she moved into the kitchen. And when he sees her grab two water bottles before making her way back to the couch, he was struck with the irony. She tried to hand him one, and unable to control himself, he smiled as Elizabeth's words from earlier about not accepting anything to drink from her filtered through his mind, unknowingly giving Courtney hope.

"No thanks. I put some coffee on for me. It's going to be a long night."

She sat down and placed them both on a table next to her. "So, Carly told me a lot about you."

"I'm sure she did."

"Do you have any questions about me?"

When she struggled to put the ice back on her foot, he helped her get adjusted and then sat on the couch.

"How did you find out that Sonny was your brother?"

"My mom finally confessed and I searched for him for several months until I finally found him at Kelly's. It was quite a shock for him. Then, I found out about Sonny and at first, I was alarmed by it, but he has been really nice to me."

"Are you scared of the business?" He needed to get a feel for her and see if she's lying since he could usually tell.

"I'm not going to lie, it does scare me, but I just found my father and brother and I can't walk away from that. Does it get scary for you?"

"Yes, when the people I love are targeted."

"That's understandable. Carly said most people fear you, but you seem nice enough to me."

"I'm mean when I need to be and I earned every bit of my reputation. If someone comes up against us, they usually don't like the outcome."

Just the little bit he is showing her of his lethalness sent a message, but Courtney isn't one to be deterred.

"Is Elizabeth scared?"

Jason glanced up at her to see her expression which is blank. "She doesn't like violence, but we love and protect each other and thankfully, she's a fighter. I'll do whatever I can to make sure that she stays safe."

The look in his eyes when he talks about Elizabeth makes her melt inside, wishing he felt that way about her.

The door opens and Francis makes a motion for Jason to come outside.

Thankful for the interruption, he leaves without another word. "What's up?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"They found the car the guy was driving in a ditch outside of town."

"Was it wiped clean?"

"Yes and had been reported stolen a few days ago."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "What is bizarre is that there is no contact. It doesn't make sense. By now, we should have heard something from them." This kind of thing is usually predictable.

"What is your gut feeling about her?"

"Well, she didn't seem like she's lying. I agree that she is overly sweet and probably has an agenda, but I made it clear that I'm in love with Elizabeth."

"Good."

"She tried to hand me a bottle of water and I couldn't help it and smiled."

Francis laughed. "She probably thought that you were smiling at her."

Jason groaned.

"I could use a good chick fight and Liz has her number."

"I wouldn't want her to get her hands dirty."

Francis laughed as Courtney gazed at them through the window. Jason looks so handsome when he smiles and she just can't get enough of him. She wasn't sure how she could get his attention away from Elizabeth, but she is definitely up for the challenge.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Paul walks along the dock with his wife and son. Mason loves the water and it's easy to get distracted when he's running around, that's why he always has a few guards around him. His phone rang and he let go of Isabella's hand, letting her know he had to take it. Rex didn't check in that often, so it was important.

"What's going on?"

"Everything is good. We handled some more business and there are a few less properties to worry about." They are being methodical, making sure there is no trace of men or buildings.

"That's good. Where are you off to next?"

"We're going west after getting word of some activity." They didn't trust saying exact locations in case someone is listening.

"Sounds good. I'll be in Port Charles until the weekend. We're flying back on Saturday."

"I'll touch base then."

"Be safe."

When he hung up the phone, his gaze swung to his family and his eyes narrow when he spots Sonny speaking to his wife. And when the other man's hand reaches out and touches her arm, he starts seeing red. Isabella moves a step backwards, not comfortably with their closeness and her heel catches in a piece of wood and she starts falling backwards. Her guard runs towards her, but Sonny had already grabbed her and picked her up and placed her on a bench.

Paul ran and knelt in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said as she blushed. "I'm so klutzy sometimes."

The guard hands Paul her shoe and he rubs her ankle before slipping her foot inside of it.

"I'm glad you're okay," Sonny said quietly.

"Thank you," Isabella said. The man creeps her out, but she doesn't want to disrespect him and have him go off.

Paul stood. "Thanks."

"It's no problem. I didn't see you and was just letting her know that there's a carnival starting tonight in town and Mason might like it. I'm hoping to take my son, Michael."

Paul nodded, sure that there is an ulterior motive in there somewhere.

"Well, I have to go."

Mason leaned on his father's leg. "Can we go to the carnival, daddy?"

"We'll see. I need to speak to Jason about it first."

Mason smiled. "Maybe Cam can come."

"Maybe."

Sal grabs Mason's hand. "Want to see the boat over there?"

He nods and they walk away and Paul sits next to his wife and pulls her into his side. "Tell me everything."

"He approached me and said hello to Mason and started talking about a carnival. I think he had been watching us and knew you were here because he seemed a little nervous and I think he was flirting with me. Anyway, when he touched me, I tried to back off and that is when my heel caught on something."

Paul kissed the top of her head. "For now on, I don't want you to be cordial to him. I don't care if he feels slighted. I'm instructing the guards that you are off limits to Sonny. If he takes offense, oh well. I'm not taking the chance and if he pushes me…"

She squeezes his leg. "I know—I just don't want him coming after us."

"You let me worry about that." He will kill Sonny with his bare hands if he goes near his family again.

At the warehouse, Sonny looks out the window and observes a kiss between the two. Isabella is a beautiful woman and once he deals with Jason, he plans on making her a widower. Screw Carly, she left and took his son. That is something he isn't going to forgive anytime soon. Isabella seems to take direction well, but still has some fire. He smiles and then makes a call.

"Hello?"

"Jason, how is it going?"

"She's fine and just went to bed. Everything is quiet here. I'll leave first thing in the morning and get started."

"That's good. Thank you, man. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"They found the car, but it was spotless."

"I know you'll figure it out. You always do."

"I'll touch base with you tomorrow."

"That's fine. Listen, there's a carnival tomorrow night, Carly isn't speaking to me, but maybe you could take Michael."

"I'll think about it."

The call ended and Sonny grinned. Everything is falling into place.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily finished telling Elizabeth what Jax had done earlier.

"Wow that was really sweet. Maybe we can take a walk tomorrow so I can see it," Liz said as she finished painting Emily's toes and then prepared to start hers.

"Thank you," Emily said before wiggling them.

"No problem. I remember how it was when you're belly starts getting in the way."

Emily groaned. "How bad is this going to be."

"On a scale from one to ten it's a twenty, but once you see Emma, everything else will fade away. It's really an incredible experience."

"I can't wait to hold her."

"Did you think about who you want in the room?"

"I wouldn't mind you being there if you don't mind."

"That's fine."

"And maybe I'll ask my mom. It's kind of weird having people standing around looking at your vagina."

Liz giggled. "Honestly, I didn't care that much because I just wanted him out. There was no judgment in that room and I quickly got used to the audience, but it was strange at the beginning."

"Can I tell you something that is really TMI."

"Go for it."

"Maybe I should just ask you this. How did you cope with your libido?"

Liz blushed. "I have a vibrator."

Emily's eyes grew big. "Really?"

"Uh huh, it did the trick."

Emily's expression changed from surprised to devious.

"I'm not going to a store and buying you a vibrator."

"Why not?"

"Because—ewww. I ordered mine online."

Sliding off the bed, Emily stood and waddled to the desk to retrieve her laptop while taking care not to ruin the polish Liz had so meticulously applied.

"Where did you order it from?"

Liz took it from her and typed in an address and Emily grinned.

"What the hell does that do?" she asked pointing to a picture.

"I have no idea. We'll just skip to the good stuff."

She clicked a few buttons and Emily frowned. "Which one did you get?"

Liz clicked on another link. "Something like that one."

Emily put it in her cart and then paused. "I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Where am I shipping this to? If Edward accidentally opens the package, I'll be mortified."

"Blame it on Alice, Tracy, or Monica."

They busted out laughing.

"I think I'll go with Tracy," Emily said wiping at her eyes.

"It would probably be the first time she'd ever be speechless."

"I could mail it to the penthouse."

"You do realize that the guards inspect all packages, right?"

Emily blushed. "I've got an idea." She dialed her phone and waited for someone to pick up.

"Emily?"

"Hey, Lucky. Listen, I need a favor."

"What's up?"

"I'm ordering something that I don't want anyone to know about. Can I use your address?"

Lucky's brow shot up. "Is it illegal?"

She chuckled. "Yes, I'm ordering unmarked guns from South America."

"Very funny…"

"Well, can I use your address?"

"I guess."

"It will be there in a couple of days."

"Alright, I'll bring it over to you."

"Thanks, Lucky! Bye."

Liz shook her head. "Finish ordering and let me borrow your phone."

Emily handed it over and Liz dialed and waited.

Jason picked up the phone as Courtney stood. "Emily?"

"No, it's me."

He slightly smiled. "Hey. Is everything okay?"

"Yup. Emily was just ordering—"

He frowned as he heard them struggling and laughing.

"Sorry. Emily attacked me. I swear, you never know how bad a pregnant woman's mood swings will be."

Emily smacked her leg.

"Ow. Your sister is so violent."

Jason grinned. "Are you having a good time?" He turned away from Courtney who is listening intently.

"I am. My toe nails are now fire engine red."

"Sounds hot."

She smiled. "Where is gimpy Barbie?"

Before Jason can answer, Courtney cries out in pain as she rounds the corner of the couch and starts to lose her balance.

"Hold on." Jason spins around and just manages to catch her. "Are you alright?"

She nods as he tries to steady her and her forehead falls against his chest as she starts to cry.

"Courtney?"

"I'm sorry. It's hurts."

Elizabeth can't make out what they are saying, but she is fuming.

Francis walks in and looks at them skeptically. "What happened?"

"She almost fell. Can you take her to her bedroom, please?"

While Courtney is disappointed, she allows Francis to lift her into his arms and he carries her to her room. Jason grabs his phone. "I'm sorry. Are you still there?"

"Oh, I'm here alright."

"Sorry, she almost fell."

"Of course she did because she wanted you to come to her rescue."

"You know I don't want her."

Liz rolled her eyes. "That's beside the point."

"I love you, baby."

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't turn on your sexy voice and try to change the subject.

He grinned. "Is that what I was doing?"

She made an exasperated noise. "Did she try to give you something to drink?"

Jason laughed. "Yes."

"See!"

"God, I wish I was standing next to you."

"And what would you do if you were?"

Her teasing voice made his eyes grow a little darker. "You wouldn't be talking, that's for sure."

She finally gave in and laughed. "I spoke to Violet."

"Good."

"She gave me permission to kick Courtney's ass."

Jason shook his head. "What kind of therapist does that? I'm going to have to talk to her."

"Ha!"

"I'm will come by in the morning and take a shower. You game?"

She bit her lip and then said, "Definitely…"

"Get some rest. You'll need it."

Goose pimples rose on her arms. "Ditto. See you later."

"In the shower…"

She laughed. "One track mind…"

He ended the call and plopped onto the couch as Francis moved into the room.

"She-beast is in bed."

Jason chuckled. "Good, Elizabeth wants the bottle of water tested."

Francis made a face. "Seriously?"

"No."

"Since when do you have a sense of humor?"

"Since—forever. I'm the funniest guy you know."

Francis sighed. "Get some sleep. I think you might be sleep deprived or something."

Jason lay on the couch as Francis turned off the light. He wanted to do something nice for his girl, but had no clue what that would entail. He isn't used to grand, romantic gestures like Sonny. Elizabeth doesn't care a lot about jewelry, but he had given her red piece of Murano glass a long time ago which she doesn't have any more. Remembering how much she liked it, he decides that he'll try to get another one and have it set so she can wear it. Pleased with his plan, he closed his eyes to try and get a couple of hours of sleep before he relieves Francis.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Oh the Sonny & Court love…. Guest re: sanitizer – LOL!

Chapter 40

The next morning, Jason got ready to leave, hoping to make a quick exit.

"You're not staying?" Courtney asked.

"No."

"Oh." Disappointment resonated on her face as he figured out what to say.

Jason set his phone to the side. "If I'm going to figure out who did this, I can't be here."

"And how long do I have to stay?"

"Just give us another day. You should rest your ankle anyway."

"I have a shift tomorrow."

"Francis will make sure there are men on the outside monitoring the diner then."

She nodded. "Okay. Thank you for coming, Jason. It did make me feel a little safer."

"You're welcome."

He left and hurried back to the penthouse. Elizabeth is still asleep, so he slips off his clothes and eases beside her.

"Mmmmm, Vinny."

"What!"

She can't help it and starts to giggle.

"Brat," he says as he starts to tickle her and she thrashes.

"Stop! I'm going to pee my pants."

He ceases movement and she runs to the bathroom and then he frowns when he hears the shower going. When she doesn't come back, he jumps up and goes into the other room.

Liz hears him rustling around and smiles as she starts to rinse the suds out of her hair and he slips inside.

"You are just hilarious today.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"No, because you weren't there."

His velvety voice caresses her ears as her eyes flutter open and Jason stares at her hungrily. "Cam will be up soon."

"Then I guess we better be quick."

She smirks before pulling him down into a sizzling kiss as her hand finds his rapidly hardening cock, making Jason moan.

As his finger reaches her core, they both groan as their bodies quickly rise to the occasion.

"Elizabeth…," Jason says before pulling her up and spinning around as he presses her against the back wall. "I can't wait."

"Then don't."

He growls against her lips as his cock surges into her body and then his hips begin to rock as Liz mewls her approval. Soon, Jason is pounding into her as she chants his name and then shudders, gripping him tightly, but he fights through it as he shakes her body over and over before spilling inside her. After her legs drop with exhaustion, he places her on the ground.

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes snap to meet his gaze. "Why? You didn't hurt me."

"We didn't use protection."

"Oh. I just had my period, so we should be okay."

She blushes and he leans over and kisses her, distracting her from her embarrassment.

"Wash my back?"

"Okay."

He turns around and grabs some shampoo and distributes it in his hair as Elizabeth swipes the bar of soap over his back and then grabs a loofah and scrubs.

"That feels really good."

She is glad she can please him. "Epiphany wants to know if I can come back on Monday."

He isn't sure how he feels about that.

"I can't put my life on hold forever."

"I know. I just—we don't know who is attacking us and Rex is still trying to dismantle the Cassadine holdings."

"I can have guards, within reason, and we can have someone in the hallway of the daycare."

"So, you want to go back?"

"I miss it."

"Okay, then we'll figure it out."

She tugged his head closer before kissing him. "Thanks. Tonight is the carnival. Can you come?"

"Yes."

"Good."

They dried off and got dressed.

"Maybe Carly can bring Michael."

Jason dialed Carly's number. It had been too long since he had spent some time with his nephew and he missed him.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

She smiled. "Hey."

"How's Michael? Did he sleep okay?"

"He woke up a few times, but I let him stay with me."

"There's a carnival tonight. We were wondering if you wanted to bring him?"

Carly's eyes landed on Michael who is watching television. "Okay. What time?"

Jason turned towards Elizabeth. "What time?"

"Is 4:00 okay?"

"I heard her. That's fine," Carly said.

"Alright, we'll see you there."

"Bye Jase."

She tossed her phone onto the couch. This is a step in the right direction. If she needs to make nice with Elizabeth, for the time being, then she will because in her mind, Elizabeth will eventually run and Carly will be there to pick up the pieces.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Kelly."

"Hold on for a second."

She put a video on for Cam and then got comfortable. "What's going on?"

"Well, I did take a break with Vinny yesterday."

"And?"

"He's nice, handsome, and a perfect gentleman."

Liz frowned. "Why am I sensing a but?"

"Because reality sucks. He's great, but let's face it, he lives in California so there isn't a lot of hope there."

"I know. I just hate that you stopped putting yourself out there. Even if you don't want to pursue anything with him, does he at least give you a little hope that there are great guys out there?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"I'm sorry, Kelly. I was just trying to help."

"I know. I'm not mad or anything."

Liz pouted and when Kelly was met with silence, she knows exactly what is going on.

"Are you pouting?"

"Yes."

Kelly giggled. "You know, if you need any help with Jason, there's always the possibility of a threesome."

"Kelly!"

"God, you're easy to poke."

"I'm coming back to work on Monday."

"That's fantastic."

"Listen, do you have off tonight?"

"Yes."

"We're going to the carnival. Can you come?"

"Sure, I get off at 3:30."

"We're going at 4:00."

"I'll see you there then."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason enters the warehouse and then heads to a conference room where Spinelli is holed up.

The younger man jumps when he senses someone in the room and almost spills his orange soda. "Stone Cold."

Jason takes in his appearance. The geek never changes much. His hair is messy and his clothes are slightly wrinkled like he had slept in them. "Hey, Spinelli. Did you find anything?"

"I'm afraid the evil doers are still on the run."

"Between you and me, I think it might be an inside job." It was the only thing that made since no demands have been made. "Keep an eye closer to home. If anyone is acting strangely, including Sonny, let me know."

The last part of his statement gave Spinelli pause. If Stone Cold is distrustful of the Godfather, then that means that things are precarious between them. He nods dutifully, caught up in dark thoughts as he processes this new information and then starts to type away at his keyboard, secretly hoping that Stone Cold is just being paranoid because the flip side could bring dire circumstances.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The closer that Arianna, Isabella, and Paul get to the entrance of the Carnival, the giddier their son is and they can't help but smile. Mason had been talking about it all day and couldn't wait to see his friend. When they passed through the gate, Mason squealed and ran as they chased after him to where Jason, Cam, Kelly, and Elizabeth stood.

"Hey," Liz said before giving Isabella a hug.

"Has Cam been going as crazy as Mason?"

Liz groaned. "He has been bouncing off the walls. They both should sleep well tonight."

"I hope so," Paul said. He chuckled as Cam and Mason let go of each other. "Is anyone else coming?"

Monica and Alan moved towards them. "Hello, everyone."

"I'm so glad you could make it," Elizabeth said. When she had suggested it, Jason surprisingly agreed to it immediately.

"Nana and Gramps!" Cam said before hugging them.

"It's good to see you, Cam. Are you ready to go on some rides?"

He shook his head vigorously. "Will you go with me?"

"I think that can be arranged," Alan said.

Carly and Michael approached them. Carly is surprised to see Alan and Monica and wished Jason had prepared her for their presence. Things were still tense between them because of AJ and Michael.

"Uncle Jason!" Michael yelled.

"Hey buddy," Jason said before embracing him.

"Mom said I can go on the roller coaster. Will you go on it with me?"

"Of course."

"Yes!"

Carly smiled. "Thanks for saving me, Jase. I had no desire to get on that thing."

Isabella is surprised that Carly is being so cordial.

"Carly and Kelly, this is Arianna, Isabella and Paul Sarducci. They are my friends from California."

"It's nice to meet you," Carly said.

"Likewise," Paul said. He isn't sure what to think about her, but at least she didn't seem as insane as when he first saw her.

"I think that's everyone." Violet is going on a date with Francis so they couldn't make it.

They make a formidable sight as contingents of guards surround them as they move into the park.

Elizabeth stayed on the other side of Jason and as far away from Carly as she could. She didn't care that Carly hadn't acknowledged her and didn't want to engage with the other woman.

"Michael, would you mind going on a ride with the boys? I know it's a kiddie roller coaster and you're too big, but it would make me feel better," Elizabeth said.

Michael smiled, liking that she was treating him like an adult. "Sure."

"Thank you."

"Alright boys, you be good for Michael," Isabella said.

The little boys nodded as Jason handed some tickets over and then Michael took each boys hand and led them to the short line.

"He's getting old," Jason said.

"Yeah. His hair is getting darker too," Carly said.

Alan took out his camera and snapped some pictures of them once they were settled.

Monica feels emotional since she doesn't get to spend a lot of time around Michael and he is growing so fast.

Carly observes them, feeling a little guilty that her son doesn't really know his grandparents. AJ had been gone for a long time and is supposedly doing well in Europe after sobering up. Michael is aware that AJ is his biological father, that he had overheard one day and had questioned his mom who didn't lie. She knows that eventually Michael will connect the dots regarding Alan and Monica and she had already decided to let Michael decide if he wants to see them. She didn't regret taking Michael away from AJ because he was a train wreck, but she also realizes that she had been one too.

The boys wave as they go around the bend. Cam and Mason's smiles were undeniably cute and even though Michael was bored out of his mind, he managed to smile every time they passed the adults. Finally, it came to a stop and Michael waited until the boy's safety harnesses were undone and then they approached the adults.

"One more ride with the kids. Can we go on the tea cups?" At least he could have fun making them spin.

Jason nodded and handed him more tickets.

"Elizabeth, will you come with us?" Michael asked, wanting to please his uncle and not caring that his mother looks like she's sucking on a lemon.

"Sure."

She grabbed Cam's hand and then Michael took Mason's and they waited in line a little bit and then got on. Michael sat at one end and Liz the other.

"Hold on," Liz said.

"What does the ride do, mommy?"

"It moves in a circle and we can make them spin if you turn this wheel."

The boy's eyes lit up as the ride started to move. Michael turned the wheel and they started to spin as the boys squealed with delight.

Jason chuckles as he watches the boys go from apprehensive to excited as they try to help Michael spin it faster while Elizabeth hands covers her face. Unfortunately for her, the younger boys think that is hysterical and yell at Michael, who eagerly complied, to go faster.

Vinny snuck a look and snapped a picture and sent it to Sal who is near the entrance.

By the time the ride is over, Liz looks a little green.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked as he rubs her back.

"Yeah, no more spinning rides for me."

Carly ruffled Michael's hair. "You ready to go on the big coaster?"

"Yes!"

Jason handed tickets to Paul after taking a stack to keep. "We'll be back."

As they rushed off with Carly, Arianna and Kelly in tow, Cam tapped his mom's leg. "Where is daddy going, mommy?"

"They are going on the big kid's roller coaster. See it over there?"

He followed her finger and gulped. "That's really big. I don't want to go on that one."

"How about you ride the cars over there?" Monica suggested.

Cam clapped. "Want to go, Mason?"

Mason nodded and they moved to the new ride.

"You have done such a great job with Cameron, Elizabeth," Monica said.

"He makes it so easy and was such a good baby."

"Mommy! Nana!" Cam yelled as he drove by.

Liz giggled as she watched him honk the horn. When they were finished, she retrieved them and then the women eyed the merry-go-round.

"Will you go on the horses with me?" Liz asked.

"Okay, mommy."

They headed over there and got the boys situated and then Paul helped Liz and Isabella get on their horses and then stepped off to watch. Monica and Alan rode in the chair next to the boys and handed Paul their camera to take pictures.

Across the park, Carly cracked up as she watched Arianna and Kelly scream and the guys laugh as they plummeted down a hill. Milo is standing next to her as he takes in the surroundings. The ride almost seemed to go too quickly as they came to a stop.

"That was awesome!" Michael yelled.

Jason helped Kelly stand. "You okay?"

"That sucked."

Jason grinned. "Come on."

She stood on shaky legs and then Michael took her hand.

"I'll help you."

"Thanks."

Jason grabbed her other arm as they approached Carly. Arianna is fine and just trailed along.

"Are you okay?"

Kelly nodded as Jason directed her to a chair.

Carly handed her a drink and she took a few sips.

"That was brutal."

"I want to go on the one that loops," Michael said.

"I'm game," Jason said. He turned and saw the rest of the group heading towards them.

"Did you have fun?" Liz asked.

"It went super fast and the girls were screaming," Michael said excitedly.

Kelly groaned. "I'm never going to live this down."

Liz grinned. "Now you know why I passed."

"Roller coasters have changed since I was younger," Kelly said as she stood and walked with the group over to the games.

"They are insane now," Isabella said.

"I love them," Arianna said.

Once they were at the games, the boys kept pointing at the things they wanted to win and Jason and Paul tried to help them.

About ten minutes later, both boys had a toy and then they heard screams. The men were in another booth and started to move towards Kelly, Liz, and the boys as several guards did the same. Arianna is sitting on a bench with Monica and Alan eating some ice cream.

Alan stands as he watches a car barrel through the entrance as people dove out of the way. "Oh, my God."

Liz grabs the boys and at the last second, Kelly shoves them out of the way as the car clips her and then comes to a stop.

"Elizabeth!" Jason yells.

Arianna runs towards the scene as does, Vinny, Sal, Milo, and Johnny.

Liz is on the ground in the booth next to it. Luckily, they had landed on soft, stuffed animals. "Boys! Are you okay?"

Mason and Cam sit up and say "Yes," at the same time.

Her hands are perusing them as she makes sure there are no cuts.

Cam's lip starts to quiver. "Mommy, you're bleeding."

She reaches up and touches her head. "Ouch." When she brings her hand back down, she sees blood. "Crap."

Cam starts to cry and then Mason follows as they reach for her and hug her body.

"It's alright," she says trying to sooth them. "It's just a cut."

There is so much noise with people yelling and the car is still running that she doesn't hear Jason frantically calling her.

Jason and Paul are practically ripping apart the other booth. There is debris everywhere.

Alan and Monica are trying to assist some people with minor injuries as Arianna, Carly, and Michael stand over to the side. Luckily, Carly had seen the car and pulled Michael to safety at the last minute. They were a little shaken up, but fine.

Liz struggles to stand and they walk to the opposite end of the booth and she hands the boys to a man and then he helps her get out.

"Thank you."

The boys grip her hands as she rounds the corner in a daze. Carly spots her.

"Jason!"

He looks up.

"They are okay."

He jumps to his feet and his eyes zoom in on her and their gaze locks. "Elizabeth," he mutters as he dodges debris and people to get to her. When he finally does, he stops just shy of her as Paul grabs Mason and picks him up, squeezing tightly.

Cam reaches up his arms and Jason lifts him, gathering him closer and then reaches out and touches her face.

Liz blinks a few times and then starts to pass out and Vinny, who is now standing behind her, easily catches her and they rush over to a bench as Monica follows.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N - Thanks for all the comments! I love reading your guesses.

Chapter 41

Monica listened for a minute. "Her pulse is strong. I think she's just in shock."

Paul hands Mason to Arianna as he goes back to look for Isabella.

The car door creaks open and Tracy staggers out of the car as everyone watches with their mouths open. A security guard grabs her and makes her sit down.

Alan is beyond shocked. "Tracy?"

Her eyes fill with tears when she sees all the devastation she caused. "I don't know what happened. I was about to turn and then the brakes were dead. I pumped them and nothing. I tried to turn the wheel, but it was like the power had died." If she wasn't in such a rush, she wouldn't have had so much momentum. It wasn't like she was speeding, but just going as fast as she could.

"What were you doing here?"

Paul was only half listening as he tries to find his wife as Arianna comforts her brother.

"Daddy was going to come, but he wasn't feeling well and he asked me to go in his place. Apparently, he got a call that Jason wanted him there and I knew I was really late."

Sal is listening to the every word so he can report back to Jason.

"Ma'am, are you hurt?"

"My wrist hurts and I hit my head."

EMT's help her up and take her to an ambulance while Isabella stumbles from the wreckage of another booth that she had been thrown into. She spots her husband who is frantic. "Paul."

His head snaps towards her voice and she swears she sees tears as he jumps up and embraces her.

"I thought you were under the car."

She holds on for dear life. "I'm okay. I think I blacked out when I fell."

He pulls back and looks into her eyes and then makes sure she doesn't have any more injuries. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I might be a little bruised tomorrow, but someone broke my fall. He's over there."

Paul looked around her and saw a man being lifted onto a transport bed.

"Ma'am, would you like us to take a look at you?" A female EMT asked.

"I think I'm okay, just a little shaken up."

"Let them look at you, please," Paul begged.

Isabella nodded and then let them lead her to a triage area.

Sal stayed with them and then filled in a guard about Tracy so he could go tell Jason.

Monica got some supplies from a paramedic and cleaned the cut on Liz's head and put a bandage on it. "I don't think it will scar."

"Thank you, Monica. I'm fine."

Jason is fuming as the guard explains the situation.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Liz asked.

"I don't think it was an accident. Tracy was driving and apparently, Edward was supposed to be. She said the brakes and steering failed. Edward had asked her to take his place, but he said he got a call saying I wanted him to be here."

Liz is shocked as are the rest of them.

"I'm going to get Michael out of here. Do you want me to take the kids?" Carly asked.

Arianna wanted to see how Isabella is and looked to Jason to make the decision.

"Do you think we should go to the hospital?" he asked Monica.

"It would be a precaution, to make sure nothing else is wrong. She's in shock right now, so things might start hurting later."

"Vinny, can you carry Mason?"

Vinny nodded and took the drowsy boy from his sister's arms. Carly took Cam from Jason.

"Thank you, Carly," Liz said.

Carly nodded and then a few guards escorted her to the car.

"Oh my God!" Liz gasped.

"What?"

"Where is Kelly?"

Jason blinked a few times and then ran back to the booth. "Someone is still under here," he yells and several men assist him in moving a large piece of wood.

"Kelly!"

She is unconscious, but he can feel her pulse. Someone yells for an EMT and then Jason is pulled back and a paramedic takes his place.

His eyes travel to where Liz is sitting and he can see that she is trembling, so he quickly moves to her side. "She's alive."

Liz takes a shaky breath.

"I'll ride with Kelly," Monica says.

"Thank you," Liz says.

Jason picked up Elizabeth and they headed to the hospital with Arianna, since Paul decided to ride in the ambulance with his wife.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Surprisingly, the hospital is calm. Most of the injuries were just small cuts which were treated on the scene. They had gotten lucky.

Sonny rushed into the ER. "What happened?" When he heard the report on the news, he immediately came to G.H. when he couldn't get in touch with anyone.

"Tracy's lost control of her car and it veered into the carnival and took out a few booths. There were mostly minor injuries," Alan said.

Sonny's gaze went from Alan's to Jason's who looked a little stressed.

"Michael, Cam, and Mason are with Carly at the brownstone. The boys were checked out at the scene and don't have a bruise or cut on them," Jason said.

Sonny let out a sign of relief. "Who was hurt?"

"Liz hit her head protecting the boys and Isabella blacked out and is a little banged up, so they are making sure they are fine. Unfortunately, Kelly is still unconscious."

Epiphany approaches them. "You can come back now," she said to Jason and Paul.

They rushed after her as Johnny hugged Arianna.

"I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Me too. Now, Isabella just has to be fine."

He nods as he visually inspects her.

Sonny sits on a chair to wait. "And Tracy?"

Alan sat next to the man he hated more than anything. "She's stable. Her wrist is sprained and she has a mild concussion. Because she's so upset, they are insisting that she stays the night so they can monitor her blood pressure."

Monica walked towards them. "You can see her if you want. She's in bay four."

Alan took her hand and they walked to towards the room.

Johnny sat in the chair that Alan had vacated. "The police are all over the car. We'll have to wait until our contact can give us the details. If this wasn't an accident, then that means it could be the person who has been after Courtney."

Sonny sighs, knowing that can't be true because he would never endanger his own son. "Do whatever you have to in order to find out the truth."

"I will." He moves away and Sonny left to his thoughts. He texts Carlos and types, "We've got a problem."

Carlos smiles expectantly. "What's up?"

"Someone tampered with Tracy Quartermaine's brakes and she almost killed my son at the carnival."

Carlos grimaced. That wasn't supposed to happen. He had attempted to time the call based on where the families were at in the park. He had tried to take advantage of the fact that Sonny had encouraged Isabella to go to the carnival. It would cast doubt in Paul's eyes and just maybe, start something Sonny couldn't finish. Why shoot for enforcer when he could have the whole business? Also, Jason would doubt his boss too. "I'm sorry. What can I do?"

"Find out if anyone else is sniffing around. Jason isn't going to let this go."

"I'm on it."

"Thanks."

Jason approaches him, so he stood.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. They are finishing up and then I can take her home. She just needs to rest."

"Good. They came after our families, Jason. We can't let this go."

Jason's eyes darkened. "I'm not planning on it. Whoever did this just made a huge mistake."

Sonny knew the look in Jason's eyes all too well. "Then we'll bring them down."

Jason nodded. "You should go. I'm just going to touch base with Paul."

That rubbed Sonny the wrong way.

"Okay."

Jason headed to Isabella's room, pausing to call out to Paul before entering.

"Come in."

He eased his way into the room. "How are you?"

Isabella slightly smiled. "I'm fine. My husband is just overly cautious, just like you. How is Elizabeth?"

"She's okay. Nothing came up in the scan, so I'm about to take her home."

Jason fielded a call from Carly. "Hello?"

"Hey, the boys are all sleeping. Why don't you leave them here tonight? Vinny and Milo are here and will make sure that we're safe."

"I don't know…"

"Jason, I'm perfectly fine taking care of them and momma is here too."

He put the phone aside. "Carly says the boys are sleeping and she said she'd watch them for the night."

Paul started to object, but Isabella, who is exhausted, cut him off.

"That's fine with us."

"Are you sure?" Paul asked.

"I think—it might be hard for me tonight. I don't want him to hear me if I have a nightmare."

He squeezed her hand. "Okay."

Jason wrote down Carly's number and gave it to Paul. "Carly, hold on a minute." He covered the phone again. "I'm going to go check with Elizabeth. Have someone text me when you get back." Sal had gone back to the Quartermaine mansion to watch over Emily.

"I will."

He hurried down the hallway into Liz's room.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Carly is on the phone and the boys are asleep and she volunteered to keep them there. Paul and Isabella agreed."

She gnawed on her lips for a long moment. "Okay."

"Carly, it's fine. We'll pick them up tomorrow morning."

"Okay. I have them all in Michael's room. He was great, Jason, and told them they were camping out."

"Thank you. This means a lot to me."

"I know and now you realize you can count on me."

"I do."

"If there are any problems, I'll call you."

"Okay."

He ended the call. "I know you don't trust her, but she was shaken up tonight and she won't say anything bad to Cam." If she did, he'd kill her. Jason understands Carly is still walking a fine line and wouldn't let his guard down.

"I hope not."

"Michael told them they were camping out. He's good with them."

She slightly smiled at the memory of the tea cup ride. "Yeah."

"Let's get you home."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason gently sat Elizabeth on the bed.

"I want to take a bath, if that's okay."

"Of course it is, hold on." He rushed into the bathroom and turned on the water and fished around under the sink until he found her bubble bath and poured a little in."

She kicked off her sneakers and pushed off her socks before he could get back to her.

"Keep still," he said, slightly chiding her as he helped her out of her clothes.

"I'm just a little sore. I thought the hot water would do me good." She was lifted into his arms again and carried to the tub. Once he had her settled, he excused himself.

She sunk into the soothing water and sighed. It felt so good. A few minutes later, she heard him stirring and smiled when he appeared naked with a glass of wine and a beer.

"Perfect."

He got in with her and then took a sip of beer. "I think I really needed that."

After a few sips of wine, she agreed. "I was so scared."

"Me too. When I couldn't find you, I panicked a little."

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

"It's okay. I'm just glad that no one got seriously hurt."

"I just feel so tired. At first, I wanted to just go get Cam on the way home, but I think it was for the best to leave him where he is for tonight."

"Yeah, but I do miss him too."

She puts the glass on the floor and then moves towards him and he does the same with his beer. He rubs her back as she cuddles against him. Several minutes later, he chuckles when he realizes that she has fallen asleep.

"Elizabeth."

She relaxes even more and he feels bad that he has to wake her up.

"Baby, wake up."

"Hmmmm."

"We need to get out of the tub."

She jerks awake and then blushes. "Sorry."

He grins. "It's okay. Let's get you to bed."

She pushed up and sits on the ledge and he stands and then grabs some towels. Once he gets out and quickly dries off, he cinches it around his waist and then takes care of his girl. Since Cam isn't in the house, there's no need to get dressed, so he doesn't bother, but she grabs one of his clean t-shirts out of the drawer and puts it on.

As much as he wants to make love to her, she can barely keep her eyes open after all the excitement, so he quells his lust for her and holds her against him. "Sleep, baby."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About 2:00 A.M., Cam wakes up and starts to cry for his mom.

Bobbie quickly tries to calm him and takes him downstairs when he won't.

Vinny can hear him from the porch and knocks on the door which Bobbie opens.

"He wants his mother."

Cam reaches out his arms to Vinny and the guard and holds him and rubs his back.

"It's okay, buddy."

"I want my mommy."

Bobbie sighs. "Let me get his shoes. What do you want to do about Mason?"

"We better take him too."

She goes upstairs and gets their shoes and wakes up Mason. "Hey, time to go."

Mason pouts.

"I know you're tired, but you're going to go on a little adventure to Cam's house. Okay?"

Mason nods and gets his shoes on and follows her downstairs.

"Can you hold these for him?"

Mason takes Cam's sneaks and Bobbie follows them to the car.

"Tell Elizabeth that I'm sorry."

"I will."

Vinny waits for her to go back inside before rolling up the window. He has already notified Jason's guards that they are leaving. When they get to the penthouse, the boys are sleeping.

Jason hears the door and slips out of bed and throws on some underwear and sweatpants before jogging down the steps. "What happened?"

Vinny hands him Cameron. "He woke up crying and wouldn't calm down."

Johnny carried Mason upstairs to the bedroom and Jason followed.

"Can Mason sleep in the top bunk?" Jason asked Vinny.

"Yeah, he sleeps in it at his house."

They get them situated and then go back downstairs and then Jason feels a little self conscious that he doesn't have a shirt on and folds his arms across his chest. "Thanks for bringing them back."

"No problem. I'll text Isabella and Paul to let them know of the change."

"Thanks."

Once they are gone, he goes back upstairs and checks on the boys before going back to bed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Early in the morning, Liz got up to use the bathroom, surprised when Jason remained asleep. She vaguely remembers him getting out a bed at some point. When she hears a noise downstairs, thinking it's Cam, she slips on some clothes and figures she'll get him some breakfast.

"Mason?"

He looks up and smiles. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Cam wanted to come home, so Vinny brought us home when it was really dark."

"Oh."

Her phone, which is on the coffee table, vibrates and she grabs it. "It's your mom."

Isabella asked how Mason is doing. She was surprised by the text that they had gone to the penthouse.

"He's right in front of me. Apparently, he's an early riser."

Isabella smiled.

"Why don't I bring him to Kelly's and we'll get him some breakfast? I can bring some back for Cam and Jason."

"Okay."

She runs back upstairs and quietly dresses and then let's the guard know. After her ordeal, the previous evening, she's actually feeling a lot better.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kelly opened her eyes to the sight of Vinny with his eyes closed as he sat in a chair next to the bed. She tries to move and groans and his eyes snap open.

"What's wrong?"

"I must have hurt my ribs."

"You did. I'm afraid you have three broken ribs. Other than that, you're just a little bruised."

Kelly groaned. "This sucks."

"Sorry. I should have been closer to you."

"It's not your fault. What are you doing here?

Vinny moved a little closer. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay and I fell asleep."

She grinned. "Slacker."

He chuckled. "That's me. I'm glad you're going to be okay. You gave us a scare."

"Who knocked me on my ass?"

"Tracy Quartermaine."

Kelly's eyes narrowed. "On purpose?"

He fought a smile. "No. Her brakes weren't working."

"Oh. Was anyone else hurt?"

"Liz was a little battered as was Isabella. I think you got it the worst."

"Figures."

"Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm good. Thanks for keeping me company."

"Any time."

She studied him for a long moment before almost groaning. Why does he have to live on the other side of the country? Her luck sucked.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N – Thanks for your comments and good anniversary wishes. We had a great time. It was hard coming back.

Chapter 42

Elizabeth and Mason take a seat as they wait for Isabella and Courtney spies them and approaches.

"Oh, Courtney, I didn't realize you'd be working so soon."

"I'm feeling much better. It's just a little sore."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that."

"Thanks for letting me borrow Jason. He made me feel a lot safer."

Liz fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Well, I'm glad he could help."

Isabella approached them. "How are you feeling?"

Mason gave her a big hug.

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm feeling much better."

"Does Paul know you're gone?"

Isabella giggled. "No. Does Jason?"

"Nope."

"What can I get you?"

They both ordered to go and chatted while they waited. Courtney overheard bits and pieces, previously unaware about the carnival. She decided to call Carly and get the details on her break.

"Why don't you come over for dinner? I know you're only here a few more days. Violet is more than welcome."

She hadn't come to the carnival because she had another date with Francis.

"I will let her know."

"Will you excuse me for a second?"

Liz made her way over to Courtney who is standing along at the counter. "I just want to make something clear."

"What's that?"

"I know Carly's intention was to hook you and Jason up, but he's with me and we're happy, so I really hope that you will respect our choice to be together and not go after him."

Courtney fought a smirk, but feigned innocence instead. "I hope I haven't done anything that made you feel threatened because it wasn't my intention at all. Jason has been very nice to me and I'm just grateful." Clearly, Liz must be threatened and Courtney likes that.

"You know, my sister is a lot like you. She can pull one over on most people, you know, kissing up to them and being sweet, let's just say I can spot someone like her a mile away. Unlike old Elizabeth, just know that if you cross me, you'll regret it."

"Wow. I don't know what I did to deserve that, but that was a little over the top. Don't you think?"

Sensing Liz's tension growing, Isabella touched her arm. "Let's go."

"Bye Courtney. As long as you respect me, I'll do the same to you."

They gathered the food and headed back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason heard something outside and opened the door. "Where were you?"

"I met Isabella so I could drop Mason off and ordered some food."

She had barely gotten the bags out of her hand when his lips crushed against hers.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry. I told the guard."

"He had finished his shift while you were gone."

"I'll text you next time."

He hugged her and then they heard a giggle.

Liz escaped his grasp and grinned. "Hey, Cam!"

He rushed into her arms. "Missed you, mommy."

She kissed his cheeks. "I missed you too. Are you hungry?"

He nods and they head to the table and she divvies out the food.

"How is Isabella?"

"She's good, but judging by the way she was walking, I think she might have bruised something."

"You both were very lucky."

"That's for sure. There is an article in the paper and I'm sure Tracy is mortified." It hadn't painted her in the greatest light and the brake failure is pending an investigation. "Cam, did you wash your hands?

He runs off to the bathroom as they continue to talk.

"Was Courtney there?" He only asked so he could be prepared.

"Funny you should ask, yes she was."

"I feel like I need to put on a coat now," he said noting her suddenly cold expression.

She stood to get some juice. "I may have warned her to stay the hell away from you or she'll regret—."

Before the last word could even come out of her mouth, Jason had her against the wall and is kissing her torridly.

Elizabeth moans as he lifts her and she wraps her legs around his hips.

"Daddy, what are you doing to mommy?"

They jumped and then Liz almost fell as Jason abruptly let her down.

"Um, I was just happy to see her," Jason said awkwardly.

"Mommy is too big to pick up."

Jason smirks. "But you're not," he said before running towards Cam who squeals and turns to run into the other room. After quickly catching up to him, Jason tosses him into the air and then tickles him.

Liz smiles as she watches the interaction.

"You hungry, buddy?"

"Yes!"

"Come on." Jason carries him to the table and places him in his favorite chair. "You good?"

Cam nods as he licks his lips and grabs his fork once Elizabeth finishes cutting the pancakes.

After a placing a napkin next to him, she gave Jason a quick peck. "That was quick thinking."

"I have a feeling we are going to have a lot of practice."

"I certainly hope so."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

At the safe house across town, Sonny is meeting with Carlos.

"Did you find out who tampered with Edward's car?"

"I can't get anywhere near it, but I did find out that it was in the shop recently and while the place is reputable, it was left overnight. My guess is that someone must have broken in and cut the line. It had to happen there or in the garage at ELQ, but there are too many cameras there unless they had the techs to erase the surveillance."

Sonny remained silent for a minute while he pieced together his thoughts.

"These people are getting too close."

"Michael could have been hurt," Sonny said.

"I'm doing everything that I can."

"I know that you are." Sonny took a sip of his drink. His phone buzzed and he looked down at the text. "Jason wants to see me."

"I'll touch base with you tomorrow." When he got no response, Carlos left, feeling pretty good. The accident couldn't be traced back to him because he had covered all bases and had been quietly putting together a very good team. Hopefully, it will plant the seed of doubt in Jason's mind that maybe his boss is after him. Carlos already had the backing of a new mob family. If he can overturn the Corinthos organization, he'll have more money than God.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny entered his office and nodded at Jason before sitting down. "Have you found anything?"

"No. Whoever is doing this is good and I think we should consider that we have a mole."

Sonny frowned. "That's very serious. What makes you think that?"

"It's too clean. There have been no demands and what happened last night—I don't know—they knew too much."

"You seem a little off, Jason. What do you really want to say?" Usually, his enforcer would at least look him in the eye.

Jason rubbed his hands on his jeans. "You approached Isabella Sarducci and encouraged her to go to that carnival and she was almost killed. Were you trying to send them a message?"

Sonny's expression turned dark as he seethed with anger. "Are you fucking kidding me? Do you really think that I would put Michael's life in danger?"

"You have before."

He picked up a stapler and threw it against the wall, making it shatter as he stood, pushing his chair backwards before pointing his finger at Jason. "Fuck you, Jason. I had nothing to do with that and I don't go after little kids. You have been gone for months and I have tolerated your attitude, refusal to give me details, and the fact that your loyalty was certainly not with the business. Now, you get in my face and accuse me of purposely trying to hurt children?"

Calmly, Jason stood and looked down at the man he had thought of as a brother. "I had to know. You never mean to do the wrong thing, but your decisions usually hurt people. I've seen you at your best and worst and you've been a little off yourself. You're drinking more and destroying your office."

"Now you're policing my drinking? Of course, I'm off. You brought a powerful mobster into our territory without telling me."

They stared each other down for a long moment before Sonny threw his hand in the air and sunk into his chair. Jason, however, did not follow suit. "Paul is not a threat to you. If you were in his position, given that you suggested the carnival, you would question that too."

"That's beside the point. I feel like you have no trust in me anymore and I'm not sure what to do about it. My sister is getting attacked and someone used your relative to try to take out a bunch of people at a carnival. Elizabeth was there, what if this was a part of Helena's revenge? Did you ever stop to think about that?"

Jason didn't feel like discussing that with Sonny. The less he knew about the plan against Helena, the better. "No."

"Well, maybe you should have before you waltzed in here and accused me of something that I did not do. Have Spinelli look at the schedules. If we have a mole, it needs to be dealt with."

"Okay."

Jason turned to leave.

"And Jason?"

He paused. "Yeah."

"At some point, you're probably going to have to choose between Paul and me. I really hope that you make the right decision."

The implications of the veiled threat hung in the air as Jason started to move forward again. Sonny had drawn a line in the sand and that not only hurt Jason, it made him really mad.

After he left, Sonny thought about what to do with his traitor of an enforcer. Carlos already had men watching him, but nothing could be done until after Paul leaves and then, Jason is going to be taught a lesson that he won't soon forget.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Violet walked towards her hotel room, smiling as she watched Francis push off the wall and start to close the distance between them. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a break and wanted to see you." The night before, once they knew everyone was safe, they had gone to a movie.

Their mouths fuse and she slightly moans as he lays a steamy kiss on her.

Their gaze is locks when they pull apart and she slowly smiles. "That will never get old."

"I have fifteen minutes to make your toes curl."

She laughed and pulled him to the door and opened it, feeling like a school girl again when they fell onto the bed and started making out. Francis had her body pinned while his lips are on a mission to get to her neck. Sighing happily, she scrapes her nails against his scalp and he moans. "Violet," he whispers against her lips. "We need to stop."

Her eyes twinkled deviously. "Can't handle the heat, Corelli?"

He pumps his hips, effectively showing her what she is doing to him. "Can you?"

Two seconds later, she flips them and is straddling him, her core pressed firmly against him as he fights to remain silent.

She smirks as his eyes narrow. "You know, I was hula hoop champion back in the day."

"That's it!"

He reaches up and rips open her blouse as buttons fly everywhere.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"You were teasing me."

She gasps as she suddenly finds herself on her back again.

He takes her in, slowly raking his eyes over her heaving breasts.

After taking a languid breath, she licks her lips. "Touch me."

He groans when his phone starts to vibrate. Yanking it out of his pocket, he coldly answers.

"What!"

Jason's brow lifts. "Uh, tell Violet that I said hi."

"Son of a—I'll call you right back."

Paul looks at Jason curiously.

"I think I might have interrupted them."

Paul chuckles and then fills Jason in on his plans when he gets back to California.

"I might need to go to Europe."

"To help Rex?"

"Yes. It should only be for a week. I'll go home and get the family settled and then probably head there. I don't want to leave them too long." His business is in good hands, but he doesn't want to leave it exposed.

"Sonny basically threatened me today."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Now what?"

"He said some day, I'm going to have to choose between you and him and I better choose wisely."

"I really don't know how you put up with his shit."

"Me either."

"If it gets to be too much, you know you can call me."

"Thanks."

Paul really doesn't trust Sonny. The man had proven how unstable he can be, so Paul had made a decision. "I need Sal back home to watch my family, but I'm leaving Vinny."

Jason smirked. "Are you trying to watch out for me?"

Paul's eyes softened. "Of course, as well as Elizabeth, Cam, and Emily."

"I can handle Sonny."

"I think it's a different ballgame then you're used to. He's not going to be as predictable."

"It's not your problem."

"I'm just as stubborn as you, so give it up."

Johnny entered the room along with Francis, Sal, Jax, and Vinny. Backup guards were in place just in case.

"I'm leaving in a few days and we need to discuss some logistics. Sal is coming back with us and Vinny, you're staying."

The younger guard is surprised.

"I don't trust Sonny, so I want you to hang out a little longer."

"Whatever you want, boss."

"I'm going to Europe for a week or so to handle some issues. That means Sal, you need to help run things."

Sal nodded. It was something he had done before.

"For the most part, I want the family to stick to the compound as much as possible. Johnny and Francis, watch Jason's back and keep an eye on anything suspicious." The men tipped their head forward a few times. "Now, I'm going to let the guards stay here why we talk some business, because you have been loyal and I'm cutting you in on this once a decision is made. You'll receive enough money to take care of a family that I hope each of you will be blessed with down the road."

The other men just stare at him in shock.

"You have all risked your lives for us and deserve it."

Francis and Johnny couldn't help but wish that Sonny was more like Paul. He had never been so gracious.

They each stood and shook Paul's hand.

"Now, there's a lot to divvy up and my first concern is Emily."

"She barely agreed to take what Nikolas already gave her. I don't think she'll want more," Jason said.

"Talk to her. Maybe, she'll want to donate her portion to charity. I'll make sure to give some to the men who helped take Helena down in Russia as well." The men in the surrounding towns had made a huge difference. "Jason, will Elizabeth accept a portion? Considering all that Helena has done, I'd like to make sure she is set. I don't doubt that you can take care of her, because you'll be a rich man too, but I need you to ask. She can also decide to give it to charity or start some kind of foundation with it."

Jason nodded. "I'll talk to her tonight."

"We took the liberty of opening offshore accounts so the money can be transferred undetected. Jax, I know that it's important for you to stay undercover, in fact, that is the case for all of us, and so fictitious names were used." He handed out some envelopes. "I spoke to my tech, and she's making the first transfer tonight. I would love to include Emily and Elizabeth, but I'll wait until you've spoken to them."

"Okay."

"What are you doing about Windemere?"

Jason sighed. "Maybe it can accidentally catch on fire."

Francis grinned. "Lucky might want it."

"I doubt that. Nikolas already took care of Lucky, Laura, and Lulu and they'll be receiving notice soon. Maybe we can give it to Tracy so she can move out of the mansion."

Johnny chuckled. "Dream on…"

Jax appeared to be deep in thought.

"You have an idea?" Paul asked.

"We could give it to Alfred. He can keep it or sell it. The man has put up with a lot over the years. It can be contingent on him letting us help seal off the tunnels."

"Jason?"

"I don't care. Alfred helped Emily, so he's okay in my book."

"Then I think we're all set."

Jason left went to his office to get on his computer, hoping an email is waiting for him regarding Elizabeth's present.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad the story is still keeping your interest!

Chapter 43

Elizabeth and Emily intently listened to Jason explain what is to become of the Cassadine fortune.

When he finally stops, Emily shakes her head vehemently. "I don't want any more money. Nikolas took care of us. Maybe you can make a donation in his name to cancer research."

"Pick a charity and I will."

She nods and grabs a pen and scribbles some information for him before handing it back.

Liz sighs. "I think I want it to go for an art endowment and maybe some kind of organization that helps single moms."

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"I'd have to look into it. Do I have time?"

"Yes."

"You could start your own art foundation," Emily said.

"That might be a lot of work."

"Well, I never thought that your heart was truly into nursing. What if you work part time? I'm sure Jax knows someone who could help you with the business end of it."

Liz gnawed on her lip. "I'll consider it." If she headed it up, then it could be used the way she wants. There is a lack of classes in the area of kids. If she taught after school for a few hours twice a week, she could still be involved with the arts and do what she loves and still be a nurse. Part of the foundation could also be grants for art education or to help artists just starting out. As the possibilities accumulated in her head, the more she liked the idea.

Jason could see the wheels turning and smirked. "Take a couple of days to think about the details and then we'll go from there." He is quite confident that a foundation is in her future.

"Okay."

"I have to go follow a lead. We're meeting Paul and Isabella for dinner at the Metro Court." Paul had left him a message.

"What time?"

"Five-thirty."

She gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you then."

After he left, Emily smiled.

"You're so going to start a foundation."

"Emily, I have a lot of thinking to do. It will take up a lot of time."

"So, I'll help. I'm taking a leave of absence until after maternity leave. I need to relax and while the hospital would be a distraction, I just don't think I'm mentally up for it. Helping you plan the foundation is right up my alley. I used to help Lila all the time."

"I understand and I would love your input."

"Good, then it's settled. I can ask grandfather for some tips too. I know he helped with Lila's foundation."

Tracy entered the room. "What about mom's foundation?"

Emily stood and faced her aunt. "How are you?"

Tracy shrugged. "Tired and still a little in shock." She gingerly sat on a chair. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry you got hurt, Elizabeth." The newspaper had gone into thorough detail on who had been injured and she cringed when she saw her nephew's girlfriend's name.

The girls are shocked that Tracy is being so cordial.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"I didn't. The police suspect foul play. I almost hurt Cam and that other little boy all because I jumped at the chance to take Edward's place because I wanted to stick it to Jason."

Emily shifted as she mentally prepared to take Tracy to task about Jason. "Whatever it is you think you're doing regarding Jason needs to stop."

Tracy averted her gaze. "I look at him and immediately, I get so angry."

"Why?"

"He put this family through so much."

"Frankly, AJ was the cause of this."

"I agree with that mostly, but AJ didn't force Jason to get into that car. It was a dumb decision to begin with."

Liz rolled her eyes. "He was trying to stop his brother from killing someone else and has more than paid for that. He didn't deserve what happened and he did it because he loved his brother. Can you same the same?"

Tracy tensed. "I never said he deserved it, but everything changed after he opened his eyes and remembered nothing. It blew this family apart and then he hated us and spewed so much anger on us that I don't think we've ever been the same. So, he's not some savior to me now that he has decided to grace us with his presence. What about all the years his parents suffered? Grandfather might not express is love in the right way, but he was hurt deeply by Jason turning his back on us. And before you say that we turned ours on him too, just because we're disgusted with Corinthos doesn't mean we hate Jason. If he wants to risk his life, then that is his choice, but not at our expense. Sonny turned him into a serial killer."

"Jason is not his job and he doesn't kill for sport."

Tracy fought the tears that are gathering in her eyes. "Seeing him be human and not some borg makes it hurt even worse because he was capable of so much more than shooting or dodging bullets. I truly think that in his mind, Sonny was his only option so he molded himself to fit into that job and shut himself off to the consequences. Is that any way to live?" She stood. "I admit, I don't really know this version of Jason, but it's not easy to do that when his walls are up so high. Thinking as a parent, how do you support a person who is self-destructive, willingly breaks the law, and kills to protect someone who is morally corrupt and probably doesn't even have his back completely? I hate Sonny for taking advantage of him. Sometimes, I hated Jason for hating us and looking at us with so much contempt, like we're horrible when he chose that asshole to worship and made us the bad guy."

By this time, Tracy is shaking with fury.

"Do you hate him?" Liz quietly asked.

"No. I hate what he does. I hate all the damage that was done to him and our family. I hate that he treats us like the enemy when we were just so scared and devastated over what happened and I don't know how to let that go."

Jason, who had forgotten to tell Elizabeth something, had heard everything and wasn't sure what to do. Tracy might be family, but he really doesn't know her well or like her, but he can understand why she is so twisted over the family issues. He had never really tried to consider all they went through and yes, they were the enemy to him in the beginning. Later, they were just there and really didn't mean a lot to him because there was no emotional connection to most of them. If he was drawn to them at all, it's because he thought he should be, not because he truly wanted to be around them. Every time he'd run into them, they looked so hurt that it was hard to stomach, but his distance had been born out of contempt for them not being able to accept him.

"Tracy. I think we need to talk."

Her body whipped around and she studied his face, wondering if he is angry, but couldn't read him.

"The study?"

He nods and then walks down the hallway and waits for her.

"If I don't come back in fifteen minutes—wait, this is Jason who doesn't talk a lot, make it five before you call the cops."

Emily rolled her eyes as her aunt left the room. "I hope they both listen to each other. I guess I didn't realize how everything had taken a toll on Tracy."

"Yeah, but it's still no excuse to be such a bitch."

Emily snorted and then giggled. "Tomorrow I get my package."

Liz shook her head. "I really hope that Lucky doesn't open it."

"If it does, I'll just say it's yours."

"Emily!" It was nice that Emily is being a little silly.

Jax entered the room. "Ladies, you're coming with me."

The girls glanced at each other. "Why?"

"Will you just humor me?"

"Let me tell Jason where we're going." Liz said.

She disappeared down the hallway.

"Jason is here?"

"Yeah. I'm almost scared to leave. He and Tracy are having it out."

Jax looked a little scared. "Does she have a weapon on her?"

Emily laughed. "You're worried about Jason?"

"If he isn't left bleeding by her words, she just might shank him."

She held her belly as she cracked up. "You're being ridiculous."

"But I made you laugh."

"Yes, you did."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth knocked when she heard nothing and then opened the door to find the two adults staring at each other. "I hate to interrupt such an intense conversation, but Jax is taking me and Emily out."

"Where?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me."

Jason moved past Elizabeth and slightly turned before exiting the room. "Tracy, don't move."

Liz paused before leaving the room. "I swear to God, if you hurt him, I will do whatever it takes to make you pay."

When she disappeared around the corner, Tracy grinned and muttered, "Maybe there is hope for you yet."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jax saw Jason coming and pulled him to the side. "They are having a spa day on me. I think they need it."

"Okay, but a guard has to go with them."

Jason opened the door and motioned to Vinny.

"What's up?"

"When is the last time you had a facial?"

Vinny's eyes narrowed. "Seriously?"

"The girls are going to the spa and you're going along with whoever else you choose."

"Okay, but how do you know about facials?"

"My best friend gets them all the time."

"Uh huh."

Jason opened the car door and Liz slid in.

"Watch your back."

"I will," he said before shutting the door and going inside. When he finally made it back to the study, Tracy is having a drink.

"What? I was thirsty."

He shut the door. "We don't like each other, just a fact, but since we'll have to see each other more now, I think we should hash it out."

"Fine."

"How I acted initially wasn't a personal attack on my family, it was me trying to survive and struggling to find my way. Do you really think that I wanted to hurt that badly?"

"You decimated our family."

"Actually, AJ did that."

"Again, no one told you to get into that car, but you did."

"If it were Dillon that was driving, would have jumped into that car if you thought you could save him?"

Tracy sighed.

"I know that I hurt everyone, but none of you cared what I was feeling. You all wanted me to be someone that I couldn't be anymore. You bitch about Edward and all the pressure he puts on you—that he made you work harder for what you have than anyone else. I would think you would know how it feels like for him to wish you were someone different since he probably wishes that you are a man every day."

Tracy pursed her lips.

"This ends today, Tracy. I don't give a shit if you like me or not. Elizabeth wants to have family around her and Cam and I will do pretty much anything for her and that includes putting up with your childish crap."

"Every time I see you, I want you to hurt like you hurt us."

"You seriously don't get how much pain I went through, do you? I don't know how to make it any clearer than I already have. I'm not asking you to be good, I'm telling you. You claim to love this family, but you can't seem to shut your mouth when I'm around or learn forgiveness. For what it's worth, I'm not happy or proud about my actions back then. My whole world was decimated when I woke up and remembered nothing and the anger ate away at me and I lashed out. Some of it was my brain not working right and the other was complete frustration from not having any kind of reference point. I had an adult body, but I was a child and maybe I didn't learn about life from the best sources, but everything happens for a reason. I don't know why it had to be so hard, but now, I have a family to take care of and I just want to do them right."

Tracy finished her drink. "I don't know how to let my anger go, but I'll try. I won't be perfect and know that I'll say something that is going to piss you off eventually, but then it will be your turn to remember that I'm family."

"Are you asking me not to kill you?"

"I'm harder to kill than you might think."

"I think I could come up with something that will work. Do we have a deal, or not?"

She pursed her lips for a long moment. "Fine." She stomped away and he smirked, feeling like he had a won the battle, but knowing there is still a war.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz is determined not ruin her relaxed mood by thinking about the fact that Jason had sent a car for her because he was running late for dinner. Apparently, Sonny had insisted that Jason take care of some stupid shipment. Nope, she isn't going to let that tyrant ruin her post spa mood. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the elevator in a green wrap dress and platform shoes and sauntered to the table.

Paul stood. "Elizabeth, you look beautiful."

Isabella smiles warmly. "You do. Green is definitely your color."

"Thank you. Is Arianna joining us?" The boys are at the mansion with Monica.

"No. She is has a date with Johnny tonight."

"Well that's good." She wanted to know more, but the look on Paul's face made her pause even though she wanted to laugh. "I spoke to Kelly. She's doing well and Vinny has stopped by twice brining her food."

Isabella grinned. "They would make such a great couple."

"I know. Why do you guys have to live so far away?"

Paul shook his head. "I'm glad I'm already taken because you two are incorrigible."

Isabella flashed him a look. "Vinny deserves someone cute, hot, and smart. Kelly fits the bill and she's feisty."

Paul chuckled. "I happen to like feisty."

Liz smiled.

Isabella groaned. "Ugh, what is she doing here?"

Liz slightly turned and caught a glimpse of Courtney as a waitress greeted her and then escorted her to a table. "Looks like she's here for the duration."

A smiling Sonny soon exited the elevator and joined her followed by Max.

"I'm really going to miss you guys."

"I know! Hopefully, we can take turns visiting."

"That will be great. Our sons definitely need to keep up the bond too."

Isabella's gaze is pulled towards the elevator by a new arrival. "Well, well, someone cleans up very nicely."

Liz turned and smiled when she saw a clean-shaven Jason move into the room wearing blue dress pants and a dress shirt. "Yum."

When Paul looked slightly affronted, they laughed.

"You look yummy too, dear," Isabella said.

"Uh-huh."


	44. Chapter 44

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Chapter 44

Jason slightly smiles when he sees his girl and starts to walk faster, but Sonny stops him.

"Jason, is everything okay with the shipment?"

"It's being handled."

"Were you joining us?"

Courtney smiled. "Yes Jason, you're more than welcome too."

"I have plans, but thank you."

Sonny followed his gaze and his face tightened. "I insist."

Jason's head jerked towards his boss. "Another time."

The men's gazes were locked in battle and finally, Sonny relented.

"Fine."

After Jason strode towards the other table and kissed Elizabeth, Sonny turned his attention to Courtney.

"I'm sorry that he was rude."

"It's okay. I mean, he has other plans. I get it."

"You want him, don't you?"

Courtney slight blushed. "Yeah, but he loves her."

"Maybe, but they never worked before. Why don't we work together to show him that you're more suited for him?"

"Well—why do you want us together?"

"It just works and joins us together. I think you'd be good for each other and it would be good for business."

Courtney considers what he is offering for a long moment. "What do you think you can do to change his mind?"

"Well, we can use the situation with the stalker to our advantage."

She averts her gaze to Jason, not sure if she wants too after what happened.

He places his hand over hers. "Courtney, I'll make sure that you are protected. I promise."

She took in a languid breath. "Okay. I just—if he finds out, it could ruin everything."

"He won't because we'll be the only ones that know."

"What do you want to do first?"

"We'll send a note. I'll make sure it's delivered while you're working tomorrow. You play it off and then I'll make him come to you."

"And after that?"

"We'll play it by ear and feel the situation out. If we need to do something more drastic, we will." He saw a small amount of hesitation in her eyes. "I always wanted a little sister, so finding out about you pleased me greatly. I'm hoping this makes us closer and that it proves that I can trust you."

She leaned closer. "I trust you and hopefully, you'll grow to trust me as well. I like being a family with you and dad. I'll do this for you and for Jason because I don't think that she's right for him. So, whatever you see fit, I'll do."

He flashed his dimples. "Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason took a sip of his beer with one hand and brushed his other thumb against Elizabeth's hand.

"We'll have one last play date, tomorrow, with the boys, if that's okay," Isabella said.

"It should be fine. Maybe we can have a picnic at the mansion." They weren't having the best of luck with parks and there is ample enough room there.

"I don't think Monica will mind. I'll set it up," Jason said.

"I ran into her earlier and have to say, not only is she very knowledgeable about medicine, she's really tough too and that is something that I really admire," Isabella said.

"She's a good doctor. We haven't always been close, but I'm trying to change that."

"I know and so does she. I think it means the world to her that you are letting her into your life. Now that Cam is around full time, I think you can see how important family is and I don't think she'll let you down."

Jason nodded.

"And you shouldn't worry about doing that to her either. I think Monica understands more than you give her credit for."

"I don't like that she censures herself around me, but I get it."

"That will change over time, probably after the first argument when she realizes you're not going to run."

Jason smirked. "I think about running every time I enter the mansion and hear Tracy or Edward's voice."

Paul chuckled. "We can't blame you for that. I think if Tracy channeled her energy, she might be a better enforcer than you."

Jason shook his head. "That is doubtful because she's too emotional, but I wouldn't want to be on the other end of a knife with her."

"So, if you do something wrong, I know who to call to blast you out?" Isabella asked her husband.

"I think you do good enough on your own."

She smiled. "By the way, our daughter is already hinting that she might want to stay longer."

Paul rolled his eyes. "I should have known."

"They are falling in love. I think it's beautiful."

Jason laughed when he heard the strangled groan Paul let out.

Sonny watched them closely, trying to quell his anger at how at ease his enforcer is with the enemy.

"Carly is here," Courtney said as she waved to her friend.

Carly smiled and looped her arm around Carlos. "You ready?"

Sonny stood. "What the hell are you doing with him?"

She frowned. "You know him?"

"No, but we're still married."

"Well, let me introduce you. "James Pira, this is Sonny Corinthos, my soon to be ex-husband." Carlos wasn't stupid enough to give Carly his real name.

Jason watched them curiously, not recognizing the man on Carly's arm.

Sonny made no move to shake Carlos's outstretched hand.

"I guess not?" he said pulling it back.

"He's just in one of his moods. Why don't we get a table?" Her mission to show Sonny that she has moved on is working perfectly. When she had accidentally bumped into the handsome man in the lobby of the hotel, they had struck up a conversation and to her surprise she received a beautiful bouquet of flowers later in the afternoon. He is just the man she needs to get her groove back and figures some mind-blowing sex will soon follow.

"Whatever you say, beautiful."

Courtney touched Sonny's arm. "Don't let her get to you."

"It's too late." Carlos better have a damn good reason for being with his wife.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason tried his best to ignore Carly, knowing that she is probably staring right at him.

"You can wish her away all you want, but she's like a cockroach and you'll never get rid of her. If she could pee on your leg to mark her territory, she would," Liz said.

"Ewww," Jason said as he visualized it. "I feel like I need a shower now."

Isabella chuckled. "They are like watching a train wreck."

"You have no idea."

"Oh, I think I do."

"This is like the calm before the storm or what they'd call foreplay," Jason said.

"I'm giving you permission to put me out of my misery if I ever act like that," Paul said.

Isabella clucked her tongue. "If you start acting like Sonny, Jason will be the least of your worries."

Carly approaches the table. "Jason, may I talk to you for a minute?"

"Can I call you later?"

She shifts uncomfortably when he doesn't bite. "It will only take a minute and then you can get back to your dinner."

Paul clears his throat. "Go ahead Jason, we'll entertain Elizabeth."

He gazes at his girl. "I'll be right back."

"Okay."

After checking to make sure they are alone, he finally addresses her. "Why did you drag me away from my friends?"

She tries not to take offense at his implication. "I wanted to let you know that I'm serving Sonny with divorce papers tomorrow and I'm asking for full custody. He'll probably go ballistic and do something stupid. Also, Monica asked to see Michael and let the family spend some time with him."

"Are you considering it?"

After averting her gaze, she starts to pace. "I don't know what to do. I almost feel like letting him spend time with them is like admitting that what I did was wrong and I don't believe it was. AJ was a mess and I don't regret keeping him away from Michael after what he did to you."

"Carly…"

"Not to mention that your family treated you like crap."

"And I did the same to them, but I don't want you fighting my battles."

"I'm just trying to have your back."

"But I don't want that to be at Michael's expense. Look, I'm trying to work it out with my family and I know they have their issues, but once they are clear on the boundaries, they aren't so bad. Michael deserves to have family around him and get to know them. When he gets older, he can make up his own mind whether he wants to be in touch with them. It's not about you or me or what we want. If we continue to make all his choices for him, he's going to end up being a whiny, spoiled brat."

Carly let out the breath she is holding. "Wow."

"What?"

"You're just changing a lot and it's hard to get used to, but it's not a bad thing."

Ignoring her comment, he pressed on. "Who is the guy and how did you meet him?"

"He's harmless. We bumped into each other at the Metro Court."

"Did you have him checked out? Do you really think that someone just casually bumped into you? Think Carly!"

Her features tensed. "Don't yell at me, Jason. I'm sorry if I'm not as cynical as you, that I don't just assume that everyone is out to get me."

"You wanted to stick it to Sonny and that was more important to you then your safety. Don't you see how ass backwards that is?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You need to back off."

He closed his eyes and counted to ten.

"I know in the past I have put you in a bad position when it comes to Sonny, but I'm trying to give you the heads up and not go there. Have I called you relentlessly about it?"

"No."

"Because I'm trying not to involve you and I hope you realize how hard that is for me. I've never claimed to be perfect. Hell, I'm not even bringing up the muffin anymore."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You barely acknowledge that she exists and stop calling her that."

"Look, this is the best I can do right now. I'm trying, Jase. Just give me some time, okay?"

He sighed and nodded. "I need to get back to them."

"I know. Can I at least have a hug?"

When he didn't protest, she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. "I'll be careful."

"You better be."

She slightly smiled. "Love you," she said as she walked away.

Jason looked up at the sky as if to question if God hated him and then went back to the table.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz picked up her phone, "Hey Monica."

"Hi, I just wanted to know if the boys can spend the night. I know that Mason is leaving soon and I think it will be fun for them."

"Let me speak to Cam for a minute."

Isabella and Paul watched curiously.

"Mommy?"

"Hi baby. Are you having fun?"

"Yes!"

Isabella chuckled because she could hear him.

"Nana said you want to have a sleepover with Mason."

"I do, mommy."

"Well, are you sure you'll stay there all night?"

Cam nodded his head.

"Cam?"

"Yes, mommy, I will."

"Okay, because you won't be able to come home in the middle of the night." Of course, that wasn't true, but this would be a big test for Cam.

"I know. We made a tent and everything. Gramps helped us and he's taking a nap under it right now."

Liz giggled. "Tell Nana to take a picture of him."

Cam dropped the phone on the couch and ran over to Monica. "Mommy wants you to take a picture of Gramps."

Monica grinned. "Okay, bring me the phone."

Cam ran as fast as he could and grabbed it and then they snuck into the den and Monica snapped the picture and sent it.

"Elizabeth? Are you still there?"

"I'm here."

"Alright, the picture is sent. Why don't you and the Sarducci's come over for breakfast?"

"What time?"

"Is 8:30 A.M. too early?"

"No, that's fine. Hold on, I just realize I didn't even ask them." She pulled the phone away. Mason and Cam made a tent and want to have a sleepover. We can go to breakfast tomorrow at 8:30 to collect them."

"That's fine."

Jason sat, hearing the tail end of the conversation.

"Alright Monica, that will work. We'll see you in the morning, but you know you can call if there is a problem."

"I will."

Liz ended the call and looked at the picture and chuckled before passing the phone around.

Jason stared at his dad who looked very peaceful. For the longest time, he really didn't care for Alan, but then again, there had only been fighting and he isn't used to being around him when he is calm. It is definitely giving him a different perspective, but it is hard to get rid of his previous perception.

"Dance with me?"

Her whisper caressed his ears and his eyes lifted to meet hers. "Yes."

He pushed his chair back and then held out his hand before leading her to dance floor. "It has been a while."

Her forearms rested against his shoulders as her finger tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. "Too long…"

Their bodies melded together as their love-filled gazes fixed on each other.

Sonny took a sip of his drink. Courtney had gone to use the bathroom. He wasn't sure why Jason couldn't let Elizabeth go. Sure, she has a slightly innocent vibe about her, but she never seemed like she would put it all out there sexually which is a turn off to him. Considering Jason's usual taste in women, she didn't really fit the bill because she didn't have an edge to her. He shook off his thoughts before glancing at them again and to his shock, Liz pulled Jason into a torrid kiss and when they pulled apart, her eyes were on fire and Jason is smoldering. His brow quirks, maybe he had misread her.

Courtney plopped down next to him. "I'm going." The couple is making her gag.

"You'll get the note on Sunday at the diner."

"Okay."

Sonny watched her get into the elevator thinking that it was almost too easy to use his sister.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The couples headed home and when Jason and Liz got back to the penthouse, he asked her to sit on the couch and then ran upstairs.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she wondered what he is up to.

A few minutes later, he came back minus his shirt, shoes, and socks and then sat next to her. When her eyes fluttered open, she grinned.

"Wow, this is a nice surprise."

He averted his gaze almost bashfully, "I thought you'd like it. Close your eyes."

"And miss the view?" Her eyes raked over him as she took in the sight of his muscular torso.

"Just for a minute."

She sighed, glancing at him one more time before acquiescing.

He placed the box on her palm and her eyes snapped opened.

"Jason…"

"It's nothing that big, but I remember how much you loved the last piece and I can never replace it, but it had meaning and I want to give you special things." He made a face like he was struggling for words and she reached up and touched his face. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too. Thank you for wanting to spoil me."

"Always. I'll give you anything you want."

Their lips brushed against each other twice before he deepened it and when it started to get out of control, he dialed it back and rested his forehead against hers. "You didn't open it yet."

She smiled and flopped against the back cushion and slowly eased the box open. "Oh Jason…"


	45. Chapter 45

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Time to catch up with the couples before they leave.

NC-17

Chapter 45

Jason eyed Liz's present. "You like it?"

"I love it." Her eyes teared as she studied the red glass heart that hung from a silver chain. "When you gave me that the first time, it was a reminder of my dreams and gave me hope."

"And now?"

"It's a reminder of our love and my dream of seeing Italy with you. Will you put it on me?"

He took it from her and she twisted so he could connect the clasp and then smiled when the cool glass pressed against her skin. It dropped down slightly when Jason let it go and she fingered it and then turned so she could wrap her arms around him.

"You always find a way to surprise me."

He closed his eyes as he reveled in her energy. "I just want to make you as happy as you make me."

"Whoever told you that you were bad with words is a complete idiot."

He smiled as he rubbed her back. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

"You have too many clothes on."

She giggled and then slightly retreated before pulling her shirt off. "How's that?"

He got her bra off before she could even register his movement.

"Did you guys have drills trying to see how fast you could get a bra undone?"

He laughed. "No, I just know what I want and need access too it quickly."

"Uh-huh."

He silenced her with his mouth before pulling her onto his lap. For the next hour, he made her toes curl until he finally let himself succumb to the pleasure.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kelly tried to remain still, but she wasn't sure how it had gotten to this point. One minute, they were talking about being friends and in the next, Vinny's mouth was fused to hers and currently he is sucking on her neck and she is about to lose her mind.

He hears her strangled whimper and abruptly pulled back. "Kelly! Are you alright?"

"Don't touch me."

He pushes back as he watches her struggle. Her eyes are clamped shut and her hands are fisting a blanket.

"Kelly? Did I hurt you?"

She lets out a series of deep breaths. "No."

"Then what is going on?"

She blushes. "You—my neck is supersensitive and you were making me come and I can't right now because I think it would hurt."

He slightly smirked. "You can come just from me kissing your neck?"

She nods. "My neck and a light touch on my sides are my erogenous zones."

"Good to know."

"Brat."

"How long did they say it would take for your ribs to heal?"

She grins. "I can probably do more activities in about a couple of weeks."

"That's torture." He holds her hand as he adjusts next to her. "What are we doing, Kelly?" Don't get him wrong, he loved flirting with her, but he wanted to clear the air.

"I don't know, but you're really growing on me."

"I feel the same way." He had been spending any free time he had with her, even just sleeping beside her because he didn't want her to be alone if she needed to use the restroom or eat and they just clicked.

In her mind, she knows the long distance thing isn't going to work, but she can't help it. His family is back in California and there is no way he'll stay here and she has a life in Port Charles that she loves.

"You know this probably isn't going to work, right?"

He nods. "I know."

"But you're still here."

"We'll figure it out. I don't mind frequent flyer miles."

She smiled. "Me either."

When she yawned, he put his arm around her and drew her closer. "Apparently, kissing has you all tuckered out."

She chuckled. "When you do it right, it should."

"Then, in the future, I'll just take your yawns as being satisfied.

"Sounds good." His mom is going to love Kelly despite the fact that she always wanted him with a nice, Italian girl. He really hopes that they have a fighting chance, distance be damned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis traced his finger down Violet's back. Her skin is so soft and warm after making love. Even though she could sometimes be a little socially awkward, there was nothing amiss when it came to sex. Her eagerness and passion were equally met and he is sure that he's not ready to say goodbye.

Her body trembles and her eyes slowly open. "Hey."

He slightly smiles. "Hey."

"Why are you trying to drive me crazy?"

"Because you leave tomorrow and I intend on making you walk funny before you do."

She chuckles and then moves closer, slightly turning so they are flush against each other. "Mmm, much better." It had been a really long time since she had been intimate with a man and Francis certainly knew how to please her.

"Violet."

"Yes."

"I—tell me you won't date anyone else when you get back to California."

She smiled. "I promise. I'm yours if you want me."

"Oh, I more than want you. The last week has been wonderful and I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too and this has been the best vacation I've ever had—thanks to you."

He kissed her reverently and soon, they were making love again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny rushed into to his apartment. His shift had gone longer than expected and it's the middle of the night and he wanted to spend as much time with his girl as possible. Clothes started to fly before he got to the bedroom door and when he slowly opened it, he smiled. Arianna is asleep, flat on her back with her arms spread out wearing the sexiest negligee he had ever seen. He moved closer like a predator before slowly climbing on top of her. When she didn't wake up, he started laying kisses on the fleshy part of her breasts as his hand traveled up her leg.

"Johnny…," she murmured, still asleep.

His finger slipped inside her as he watched her intently and when his thumb began to stroke her clit, her breath hitched and then she let out a long moan.

"You're late."

Her eyes still hadn't opened, but her hips started to move against his hand.

"I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

Her lids fluttered open. "Yes," she said as she opened wider for him.

His head lowered and his mouth found her clit and she puffed out his name as her fingers found his hair. All too soon, she is panting and then shaking as Johnny laps up all she has to give.

As he hovered over her, ready to entire her tight canal, he gazed at her beauty and thought about how lucky he is before his hips surged forward.

"I love you," he whispers as she gasps.

"I love you too."

They made love for hours until they fell into an exhausted, but contented sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, everyone went to the mansion for breakfast.

Alice came into the room and whispered something to Emily who followed her to the foyer.

"Come in," she said to Lucky who approached her with her package.

"Are you going to tell me what is in here?"

Liz came out of the bathroom and heard them talking and made her way there.

"Nope. If I tell you, then I have to kill you."

He smirked and then lightly shook the box. "Hmmm, well it's not vibrating."

Liz almost laughed aloud as Emily turned several shades of red.

"Give me the box."

He handed it over. "Later. I need to get to work."

"Thanks again, Lucky."

After he was gone, Liz revealed herself and they went into the study and found a pair of scissors, not noticing that the balcony door is slightly ajar. Jax, whom Emily had invited, had stepped out to make a call and paused as he curiously watched them.

"Don't cut yourself," Liz said.

"I won't. I hope Edward has some batteries."

Liz laughed. "It probably comes with a set."

She started to pull it out when Jax finally made himself known.

"What's in the box?"

Emily jumped. "Jesus, you scared me to death."

Jax smirked. "You didn't answer the question."

Liz bit her lip.

"Nothing important."

She turned and Jax reached over and grabbed it.

"Jax! No!" Emily said as she watched in horror as he looked inside.

He chuckled, wondering how he should play this, before deciding to go all in. "Emily, if you needed an assist, I would have volunteered."

"Oh my God," Emily said as she cringed. "This is my worst nightmare."

"You have nightmares about getting caught, by me, with a vibrator? And I thought you couldn't get any hotter."

Liz tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it, and then the smile flew from her face replaced with shock because Jax leaned in for the kill.

He grabbed Emily and pulled her closer and then slid his face against hers. "I'd be more than happy to help you out, Emily. All you have to do is ask."

Emily slightly whimpered and then Jax abruptly pulled back and kissed her passionately as she, in a daze, started to return it before dropping the box. To Liz's horror, the vibrator rolled right in front of her.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Tracy asked, throwing the door open as Liz kicked the vibrator under the desk.

Jax and Emily were oblivious as Liz pushed Tracy into the hallway and shut the door.

"You will not say a word about what you just saw. That is an epic couple in the making and Emily deserves happiness even though she is confused and grieving. Please don't ruin it."

Tracy sighed. "Fine, I'm going to get some coffee since they ruined my taste for breakfast."

Inside, Jax pulled back and Emily just stares as she wonders what the hell just happened.

"Well, I hope I didn't overstep my bounds and you're not mad at me."

When her head tilted and she still maintained her silence, he started to worry.

"Why don't I give you a few minutes?"

Emily nodded and Jax left the room just as Liz stepped inside.

"Are you okay?"

Emily almost fell into a chair. "What just happened?"

Liz giggled. "Jax just kissed the hell out of you." She grabbed some paper from the box and crawled under the table and picked up the vibrator.

"How the hell did that get there?"

"You dropped the box."

The door swung open and Jason froze.

"Damn it!" Liz said.

His eyes went from the vibrator to Liz and then he smirked. "Elizabeth?"

"Oh hell's bells," she muttered. "It's not mine, not that there is anything wrong with it. There is one in my bedside drawer, I'll have you know." She shoved it into the box and handed it to Emily. "Will you please put that in your room before Edward finds us and you give him a heart attack."

"What? You don't think Lila has one?"

"Emily!" Jason yelled before quickly escaping down the hall.

Emily smiled. "I got rid of him."

Liz shook her head. "Well, what are you going to do about Jax?"

"Nothing."

"Emily…"

"What? You want me to use him for mindless sex?"

Liz pretended to think about that and Emily's mouth dropped open, making her laugh. "Emily, you're not a prude. Jax really cares about you, in fact, I think he's already in love with you, so you'll have to be clear regarding your intentions, but he's definitely better than using a vibrator. Think about it."

Emily groaned. "I'll meet you in the dining room."

When she disappeared, Liz did a celebratory dance before going to find Jason who is back in the dining room.

"What time is your flight?" Liz asked Isabella.

"2:30."

Liz pouted. "I'm really going to miss you and I won't even go there about Cam and Mason."

"I know. I almost feel guilty." Watching them play is so much fun.

Paul pulled Jason to the side. "Listen, things are heating up in Europe. There are a few men still fighting for Helena that are dangerous. I might be gone a little longer than I anticipated."

"Do you want me to call Sal every once in a while to make sure he's good?"

Paul smiled. "I appreciate that you have my back."

"Always, I consider you my friend."

"And I feel the same way, besides, we don't have a choice because our sons are joined at the hip."

"True."

"I meant it when I said that you need to watch your back."

Jason shifted uneasily. Sonny is not a good subject for him. "I will."

They went back to the table and had a great time. Johnny teased Francis about Violet and had everyone laughing.

When they finished, Jason insisted on taking the Sarducci's to the airport, so they headed out to the SUV's.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz watched as Cam and Mason gave each other one last hug. They looked miserable and she felt so badly for the kids as well as Johnny, who looked pitiful.

Cam's lip began to quiver when the family was out of sight and Jason knelt in front of him. "It's okay, buddy."

"I want Mason," he whimpered before breaking out in a sob and his dad picked him up and hugged him and then rubbed his back.

"Elizabeth! What the heck is going on?"

"Shit," she muttered as her eyes locked with Jason's. "I'm sorry," she said before stepping around him.

Vinny approached them. "Ma'am, I need you to step back."

Liz groaned. "It's okay, Vinny. Hello, Gram."

Audrey's lips were pursed as she took in the scene. "You have been gone for months and now you're with Jason?" She had thought Elizabeth had finally freed herself from the likes of the enforcer.

"There are things you just don't know."

"Then start explaining."

"Mrs. Hardy, why don't you let us take you home so you can have some time to speak with Elizabeth in private?"

She stared at Jason for a long moment.

"Gram," Cam whimpered.

"Hello, Cameron. I missed you."

He kept a hand on Jason's shoulder and then leaned over to meet her kiss.

"Why are you upset?"

"His best friend just left to go back to California."

Audrey frowned.

"Jason, why don't you meet us in baggage claim and then Enzo can go get the car?"

Jason nodded and looked over at Vinny as they silently communicated.

"Daddy, I want to go home."

Audrey gasped, but Jason just ignored it and walked ahead with Enzo and Vinny stayed a safe distance behind the women.

"Daddy, Elizabeth?"

"Cam loves Jason and he loves him right back."

"What the hell happened while you were away? Lucky wouldn't tell me anything."

"I was attacked and retreated again."

Audrey stopped walking and motioned to some seats. "Were you….?"

"No, but I thought I knew who attacked me and I couldn't handle it. I was in a hospital where Emily worked."

"You were with Emily?"

"Helena was controlling Nikolas and he tried to strangle her so she fled. When she got to California, she discovered she was pregnant and a while after that, she called me. Lucky and I took Cam to see her and show her some support. One night, we were leaving to go meet Lucky and Cam when she had to run back inside and I was attacked. He came so close to raping me and he beat me, Grams. He ran off because there were some people that drove up and I ended up crawling into the building. I went into a space in my mind where it was safe. Before that, Lucky and I had broken up and he stayed for a while to be with Cam, but decided he couldn't put off his job anymore."

Audrey's hand flew to her heart. Lucky had yet again failed her granddaughter. "I'm sorry."

"It was for the best. Jason had been trying to find Emily and he did the day Lucky decided to leave us. He helped me come back. I have always felt so safe with him around. Gramps and Lila helped me too. It was pretty amazing actually."

Audrey is too stunned to even process that.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Audrey never implied that she is on team Lucky, in fact, she thought the opposite. In her defense, I would flip if my daughter found a Jason at first because of the violence. No mom would be okay with that. Now eventually, you'd learn to live with it, but yeah, not exactly what you want for your kid or grandkid. Audrey has seen the violence with her own eyes, so the danger is real and she's scared. You forget that Elizabeth has picked really crappy men and Audrey has had to live with the fallout too.

Chapter 46

Elizabeth took a deep breath and continued.

"They encouraged me to trust Jason and come back to Cam. He was so patient and I started to respond to his presence. He helped bring me back and took care of Cam and Emily. He never left us and protected us the best he could."

"Who attacked you, Elizabeth?"

"I thought it was Nikolas."

Audrey gasped. "Oh no."

"It wasn't. It turned out that he had a doppelganger. Helena had programmed both men and Connor was tracking us via Emily's wedding ring."

Gram's eyes were wide. "He found you?"

"Yes. I remembered it was Nikolas and then we fled to New Jersey. I was so heartbroken and so was Emily. Grams, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Everyone thinks Nikolas died in Russia, but that's not exactly what happened."

Audrey nodded as words escaped her. Elizabeth had been through way to much pain for such a young person.

"Well, we were at Francis's—he's a guard—mom's house and Connor tracked us, but Nikolas and Lucky were as well. Connor had taken Jax hostage and showed up after drugging all the guards. I was so scared when I saw him and then Lucky and Nikolas showed up and there was a standoff. Lucky shot Connor and then Nikolas explained and said goodbye to Emily and his baby." Liz wiped a tear away.

"Why?"

"The programming was far worse than what Lucky experienced and I think you know that Lucky was never the same after he came back from the fire."

"You're right."

"Anyway, Nikolas couldn't stand the thought that he would hurt them, so he took his own life." Liz's voice broke and Audrey hugged her.

"I am so sorry that you experienced all of this."

"I'm in love with Jason, Grams and he loves me and Cam. I refuse to give him up for anyone. He stood by me, lets me be myself, and he treats me the way I deserve to be treated. I know you think he's dangerous, but I've suffered far worse away from him than I ever did with him. We're a family and I really hope that someday, you can accept that this is my life, and I get to make the choices."

Audrey's brow rose. "Well. I guess you've made up your mind."

Liz took a languid breath. "I have."

"I'll need some time, but I'm glad that he helped you fight to come back. Cam needs his mom and I need you both in my life. I hope you understand that while I love you, I've had to live through all of your disappointments with you and that it was difficult to watch. Sometimes, it's hard not to get emotional and overstep, but I did it out of love and wanting better for you. I've watched the violence in this town and knowing that Jason is knee deep in it and you and Cam can now be targets is upsetting. You always see the good in people, Elizabeth. Maybe I need to try to do the same." Ignoring the danger factor will not be something she can do, but she'll have to find a way to support her. Maybe she can have a talk with Monica to help ease her mind.

They hugged again.

"Come on, I'm sure Cam is bouncing off the walls."

"Where are you living?" she asked as they made their way to baggage claim.

"We're staying with Jason."

"Can I come there?"

"Of course you can." The conversation had gone better than expected and Liz is thrilled.

Audrey followed her down an escalator. This is going to take some getting used to, but she is determined to support Elizabeth.

Jason watches as they approach. "Enzo took Cam to the car."

Audrey pointed to her suitcase and Jason retrieved it. "Thank you."

Jason went to turn, but Audrey stopped him.

"Thank you for saving and protecting my granddaughter and Cam. They mean everything to me. She tells me that you're her family now."

Jason averted his eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

Audrey hid a smirk. The man looked very uneasy, but there was something so vulnerable about him that it gave her pause and made her wonder what really laid beneath his protective layers. "Then I guess we will have to try and be family too."

Jason's head jerked up and he is met with a smile.

"Make her happy Jason and protect them."

"I would give my life for them."

"I truly hope that won't be necessary."

He nods and picks up the suitcase and they follow him outside.

She doesn't quite know what to think about Jason, but notices how attentive he is with Elizabeth and wonders if the young couple actually has a good chance. For Liz and Cam's sake, she really hopes so.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cam had fallen asleep, so Liz promised to bring him by on Sunday. After hugs were exchanged, she got back in the car and sat next to Jason.

"You okay?"

She snuggled closer. "Yeah."

"She took it better than I thought she would."

"I think knowing what happen buffered the shock a bit."

He kissed the side of her head and then Cam shifted a little, pushing her aside.

"Hey!"

Jason grinned. "Is this how it's going to be?"

"No, because he has to learn that first and foremost, you are my cushion."

"I thought you were going to share."

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind."

Jason moved Cam over a little bit. "Better."

"For now."

Vinny smiled as he pulled into the parking lot, enjoying their playful banter.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

With Cam down for a nap, Elizabeth and Jason retreated to the bedroom.

Elizabeth bit her lip as she watched Jason strip off his shirt. He wants her and every expression and the way his eyes darkened is making her wet. She hadn't experienced anything like it with anyone else. One glance from his stormy blue eyes is enough to make her shudder.

"Can I ask you something?"

His head slightly tipped forward and then back.

"What does it feel like when you come?"

For a second, he's taken aback, but then his dick starts to harden as he realizes that she had been thinking about sex. "It's probably what you feel, but much shorter in duration. Why?"

She pulled off her top. "I'm just curious. I tend to freeze and then writhe as it comes in waves, but you seem to tense and not shake or anything."

He took a few steps closer. "It's not always the same. If I hold out longer, it's more intense then if I handled it myself."

The thought of him taking matters into his own hands while thinking of her made her even wetter.

"It's explosive and intense and you lose yourself for a few seconds while you release and then there's a moment of clarity." It is hard to put into words. "When I'm inside you, it's like home and I never want it to be over. I think you were made perfectly for me; the way you grip me is kind of otherworldly. Am I making any sense?"

She licked her lips. "I think so considering how wet I am right now."

He growled and closed the distance between them before pulling her a little roughly into his arms, making her gasp. "I want to fuck you so hard right now."

A tremor went through her whole body. "Then do it."

"Take off your clothes and get on your knees."

She didn't even know how she managed to get naked. Jason freed himself at the same time and they both perused each other.

"On your knees…"

His demand put a fire inside of her that she knew only he could quench. Quickly, she made her way onto the bed and got on all fours before looking over her shoulder. "Fuck me, Jason."

He grabbed a condom and hastily put in on before moving behind her. "This is going to be fast and hard."

"The harder the better…"

"You have no idea what you are asking for."

She smirked. "Oh, I think I do." Reaching out, she grabbed a pillow and pulled it closer so she could lay her head on it. The forward movement opened her up even more for him and a slight moan trickled from his lips.

He had never been really rough with her, but the fact that she is trusts him is making him unbearably hard. His hands squeeze her bottom and then his finger travels up her slit before sliding inside.

Liz started to whimper. "Stop playing around and get inside me."

He smirked, loving that she is just as hot for him as he is for her. He straddles her legs and kisses her back as he lines himself up and then without pretense, his hips surged, jerking her body forward as she yelled his name.

His hands find her hips and he starts to hammer into her, pressing her face into the bed as she took all he had to give. He grunted as he drilled inside of her, going faster and harder as she eagerly demanded more and began to thrust her hips into him. After pushing her down further, her body began to shake from the punishment. Her pants and whimpers filled the air as he struck against her cervix over and over and then she let out a keening cry and froze before her body jerked and trembled. Jason couldn't take anymore and moved impossibly fast as he sought his pleasure and when it finally hit him, he swore he wouldn't survive it as he exploded inside of her and then slumped to the side.

"Holy shit," he muttered.

Liz smiled, but couldn't move.

"Baby, did I hurt you?"

She turned her head to face him. "I might not be able to walk for a few days, but that was the hottest sex I've ever had.

He grinned. "You are the hottest woman I have ever met."

"Really?" She had never seen herself that way before Jason. The rape seemed to always loom over her, mainly because others brought it up. With Jason, he didn't treat her like a victim and that meant everything to her.

He pulled her into his arms. "Elizabeth, when you're in the room nothing else exists."

She reached up to his face. "I love you so much. Thank you for making me feel so sexy and good and not treating me like a china doll."

"When we are making love, all I see is my beautiful girlfriend who means everything to me. I just want to make you happy."

"And I am." She yawned and he chuckled. "Take a nap before Cam wakes up.

"I locked the door, didn't I?"

"Yes and the baby monitor is on."

She muttered something before sighing and closing her eyes and watched her for the longest time, wondering how the hell he had gotten so lucky.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Francis headed to his mother's house leaving Johnny to watch a frazzled Courtney.

"Hey! I didn't order that?" a man said with disgust as he pushed the plate away.

"I'm so sorry. What did you order again?"

"A number five," he growled.

Courtney took the plate away and went to the back. Knowing that something is going to happen with her stalker today is driving her crazy.

"Courtney, why don't you take a quick break," Tammy said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The lunch crowd is pretty much gone. I'll handle table two."

"Thank you." She took off her apron and went out front and walked on the docks with Johnny following at a safe distance.

When they came to an alley and staircase, a man on a bike rode by, throwing a package at Courtney before darting down the alley.

Johnny drew his gun and ran to her side. "Give me that."

She handed him the package and he put it to his ear to make sure it wasn't ticking and then they quickly made their way to the coffeehouse.

Sonny was just coming out of his office when he heard a commotion and ran towards the front. "What's going on?"

"Some guy just threw this at me and drove off on a bike," Courtney said pointing to a package.

Johnny opened it carefully. "It's just a note and some pictures."

Several photos spilled onto the table showing Courtney with Sonny, Carly, and at work. There is a note with cut out letters and words and Johnny reads it aloud.

"Daisy, I've missed you. Perhaps you can give me a private show tonight."

Courtney gasped her eyes flew to her brother who is just as surprised.

"Why did he call you Daisy?" Sonny asks.

"I—I need to get out of here."

She took off and Johnny followed her to a bench on the docks where she broke down. If Sonny wasn't the one that sent the note, then that meant someone was still truly stalking her and she wasn't interested in her past catching up with her.

Meanwhile, Sonny called Jason.

"Hello?" A groggy Jason answered the phone, noticing that Liz wasn't in bed anymore. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep.

"Jason. I need you at the coffee house."

"What happened?"

"Courtney got a note. I think the guy is going to attack tonight."

He groaned. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He used the bathroom and went downstairs where Liz and Cam are coloring.

"Hey," she said smiling. "I guess you were more worn out than you realized."

He smirked. "I'll blame you. Listen, I have to go to the coffeehouse."

"Let me guess, Courtney?"

"Yeah."

"Be careful."

He kissed her and then ruffled Cam's hair.

"Bye, Daddy."

"Bye Cam."

He discretely grabbed his gun and then headed outside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason finished reading the letter. "Maybe she shouldn't go back to her apartment tonight."

"He'll probably expect that we move her," Johnny said.

Jason glanced across the room to where a nervous Courtney sat drinking coffee.

"I think Johnny should take her someplace without telling any of us. If we have a mole, then he won't find out and she'll be safe for the evening."

Johnny tried not to react, but he really hated his job at the moment.

"When does Francis get back?" Sonny asked. He had fifteen minutes to get to the meeting place with Carlos and this is holding him up.

"Late tonight."

"Do whatever you want, just make sure she's protected. Jason, can't you handle this personally?"

Jason averted his gaze. "Johnny and Francis can handle it and Milo can go with them. We know we can trust them."

"I just don't understand why you can't do it."

"Sonny, there is no reason that I have to handle everything. I have a lead I'm chasing down."

Sonny's brow rose. "What is that?"

"I don't want to say yet. I have a meeting with him at 11:30 P.M."

"Fine." He stood. "Don't let anything happen to my sister, Johnny."

"I won't."

He left and headed to the meeting point.

Courtney approached the table looking absolutely pathetic. "Hi. Are we going to the safe house?"

"I'm taking you somewhere else," Johnny said.

"Are you coming?" she asked Jason.

"No, but you'll be safe."

She rubbed her arm. "Okay." This wasn't working out like she thought it would. They are going to have to step it up to Jason onboard.

When the enforcer left, Johnny made a call for Milo to meet them at a rendezvous point and then they created a diversion with some other guards so they could slip out quietly in a truck from out back. Hopefully, no one had seen them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis ran to the door and smiled when he saw the delivery man. "The kitchen is right through there," he said as he pointed.

"Frannie, who is at the door?" Lina yelled.

"It's just a delivery. I can handle it."

"Okay."

He walked over to the stove as Lina crept down the stairs and peeked around the corner. The deliveryman started to mess with the stove and something chirped.

"Did you hear that?" the man asked.

Francis looked up. "What?"

"Um, nothing." He tried again and this time, a high-pitched alarm filled the room, making the men cover their ears.

"What the fuck?"

Lina came around the corner and grabbed a remote out of a drawer and pressed a button. "Did I not tell you that I didn't want a stove?"

Francis's mouth is hanging over. "You lojacked the stove?"

The deliveryman snickered, making Francis glare at him.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N – Thanks for the comments. Glad you're still enjoying this one.

Chapter 47

Lina gave her son a pointed look. "Yes. There is nothing wrong with that stove and you need to keep your grubby little hands off of it."

"I guess she told you. I need to go. If you want to cancel the order, than call the office. I won't even bother to unload it."

Francis finally came out of his trance when he heard the front door shut. "I can't believe you."

Lina laughed. "The look on your face was priceless." Luckily, she had snapped a picture without him noticing.

His eyes narrowed. "Who helped you?"

"I'm sorry, but you don't need to know that."

He darted towards her and she squealed as she turned to run, but he was too fast and he swept her off her feet, dumped her on the couch in the living room, and started to tickle her.

"Francis!" she gasped as she laughed. "Stop!"

After another minute, he stopped and let her catch her breath.

"Fine, I'll stop hounding you about that piece of crap stove."

She clucked her tongue. "Don't talk badly about him. I doubt you'll be complaining when you taste my lasagna."

His mouth watered. "You're not going to tell me you who gave you the idea?"

"Nope."

"You know that I'll find out eventually."

"Not from me."

He shook his head. "Well, maybe if someone wants to meet my new girl, she'll throw me a bone."

Lina's mouth dropped open. "You have a new girl?"

"Yup. Her name is Violet."

"Elizabeth's Violet?"

He his eyes widened. "You know about her already?"

"Yes. Elizabeth thought that she'd be perfect for you."

"Unbelievable."

"Now, tell me what she's like, and when do I get to meet her?"

"She's pretty, smart, and kind of geeky in a way."

"Can she cook?"

"Not like you, but who can?"

She patted his cheek. "I just might forgive you for laying your hands on Milton."

He groaned. "I can't believe you named the stove Milton."

"What? Milton was the deliveryman when I got it and he was such a hottie."

He pretended to gag. "Mom! That is so gross."

She grinned. "Stop changing the subject, now, back to Violet. When can I meet her?"

"I'm not sure. I was going to have you come up for Thanksgiving, but maybe I can visit you around Christmas and bring her."

Lina clapped her hands together. "Now, tell me all about how Elizabeth, Cam, Emily, and Jason are doing."

He filled her in while she cooked and happily ate the lasagna when they were done.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carlos approached Sonny who is fuming.

"Where have you been and why aren't you answering my calls?"

"I thought you needed to cool off."

Sonny wanted to snatch him so badly. "Why were you with my wife?" The bitch had served him with divorce papers which he plans on contesting. Instead of reacting like everyone expected him to, he hadn't said a word and planned on keeping Carly and her lawyer guessing.

"She came onto me and I wanted to see what she was up to."

"The only thing you succeeded in doing is pissing me off and getting Jason's attention."

"Well now, if he sees me around, he'll just see me as someone bedding Carly and won't ask as many questions."

"And did you cover all your bases?"

"Of course I did, I'm not stupid. Carly hasn't called me back either, so I'm sure Jason probably said something." He had really wanted to nail her, but she said she wasn't feeling well when she had come back from talking to Jason.

"The package was delivered and Courtney is with Johnny."

"Where?"

"They wouldn't tell me which is fine. All you need to do is keep sending notes. And what is with the name Daisy?"

"Do you really want to know?" Carlos asked with a smirk.

"Yes."

"Your sister used to be a stripper."

Sonny's brow shot up. "A stripper?"

"Yup. Daisy was quite popular in Atlantic City. She can spin around my pole any day."

Sonny looked disgusted. "Nothing like that showed up in the background check."

"Maybe you need to hire new people. I found out within five minutes of walking around the area. In fact, I even have a few pictures that I plan on sending her this week."

"Just don't do anything physical yet, I have a plan I want to go over with you."

"Sonny, I might have to scare her when Jason is around so he can be drawn to her."

Sonny scratched the nape of his neck. "Fine, but she better not get hurt."

"She won't. My guys are that good."

"Okay. I'll touch base with you in a few days."

For the next week, Courtney continued to receive notes until finally, the stalker made himself known.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth rubbed her feet. Going back to work had been more tiring than she had expected, but it felt good to be helping people again and Epiphany had taken the part-time shifts in stride, just glad to have her back while she secretly hoped Liz would return fully. After going on over some plans for the art foundation and single's mom's charity, Liz had started brainstorming on names. For the charity home, she wants to work with an existing one and become a partner, helping to supply much needed clothing, housing allowances, and setting up each woman with a life counselor to help them get back on their feet and plan their future. Jax even offered approach a professional woman's business association to get them to help as well with mentoring and creating a job network. The possibilities are endless and she is excited to help, knowing there is a great need for it. For the art foundation, she wants to include lilies in some way and is thinking of calling it the LilyArt Foundation. Every year there will be a competition and a college grant will be the prize and there will be free classes for all ages. There is so much to do and she questions whether staying at the hospital is wise, but doesn't want to make a hasty decision.

Audrey has Cam and she is meeting with Emily and Jax to go over how to set up the foundation before she picks him up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily gazes at Jax who is on a phone call. The last week had literally been torture for her. Every time they were together, he'd find some way to touch her that drove her crazy. She swore he was trying to torture her and her hormones can't take much more. Cursing under her breath, she chided herself for accepting his business/dinner invitation which she later found out is at his apartment.

Elizabeth approached the table and seeing that Emily is deep in thought as she stares at Jax, Liz can't help but chuckle.

Emily's eyes dart to her. "You have to get me out of dinner with Jax."

"Why?"

Emily slid closer. "It's at his loft and I don't trust myself. I swear, if he touches me one more time, I'm going to burst."

Elizabeth cracked up.

"This is not funny. You know how it is."

And she did remember wanting sex when she was pregnant with Cameron. "I'd love to help you out but…"

Jax strutted up to the table. "Well hello, Elizabeth."

"Hi, Jax."

He sat next to Emily and Liz almost laughed when he touched her friend and asked if she needed anything.

Emily lightly kicked Liz under the table. "I'm fine."

"Good."

They talked foundation set up for about an hour as Elizabeth took notes.

"There's a lot to do."

"We'll split the list up," he said.

"You're going to help too?"

Jax nodded. "I know how important this is to you and I hope you're not angry, but I set up a meeting with an old friend tomorrow. She does a lot of community service and knows someone who is already working with single mother's in the area. They need apartment space, clothes, and transportation. If she partners with you, that would take some of the stress off her back and it will make this a little easier on you too and you won't get stretched too thin."

"Okay. I'd like to meet her and see if we can work well together."

"Good. I'll make it happen."

Having an art foundation and endowment and helping single mothers at the same time seemed rather daunting, but Elizabeth is determined to do both. God knows there is enough money.

Jax paid the bill and they went outside.

Liz looked up just in time to see Courtney approach Jason and then shots rang out.

Jax pushed Emily back inside and went to grab Elizabeth who started to run towards the man she loves, but Jax stopped her, trapping her against his chest as he pulled her inside.

Everyone rushes towards the back and it is then that Jax realizes that Elizabeth has tears in her eyes.

Emily grabs her friend. "Elizabeth, he's going to be alright."

"You don't know that. That bitch is going to get him killed."

"I don't hear anything."

The door flies open and Jason walks in carrying a distraught Courtney.

"What happened?" Liz says rushing forward.

"I think she re-injured her ankle."

"Sit her down."

Jason placed her on a chair. "I need to make sure Johnny is okay."

"Alright, but please be careful."

Jason nods and takes off. They were no closer in finding out who did this and it is starting to piss him off.

Liz gingerly looks at Courtney's ankle. "It's just a little swollen."

Courtney wipes at her eyes. "I'm so scared."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Emily hands Courtney some water and Jax moves a chair in front of her so she can prop her foot up. The door is pushed open again and they all jump.

Ronnie moves inside. "Did anyone witness the shooting?"

Liz stood. "We were outside and I saw Courtney walking towards Jason and then shots rang out and Jax dragged us inside."

"Did you see Mr. Morgan with a gun?"

"No," Emily said.

"I didn't see him with a gun either," Jax said.

"Me either," Liz added.

Ronnie looked at Courtney. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was greeting Jason when I heard a shot and Johnny fell to the ground and Jason pushed me down. There was just one shot. That's all I remember."

Ronnie wrote it down and took down their contact information. "I'll call if I need to question you further, for now, I'm taking Jason downtown."

"For what?" Liz asked.

"To question him."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Why couldn't you have him make a statement here?"

"Because he won't talk without his attorney being present. A word to the wise, stay away from Jason Morgan because people who hang around him tend to get hurt."

Liz glared at him before he left. "How bad was Johnny hurt?"

Courtney shrugged "I'm not sure. I think it was just a graze."

Francis entered the diner. "I called Diane. She'll meet Jason at the station. I'm staying here with you."

"How's Johnny?"

"He's fine, nothing a band-aid won't fix."

"Men…," Liz muttered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stared straight ahead as Ronnie's voice droned on and on. He is visualizing Elizabeth and sex and hides a smile. Being with her is all he can think about and he's starting to wonder if maybe something is wrong with him. Is it abnormal to want someone this much? Nah…

"Jason!" Diane said for the third time.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"No."

She sighed as Ronnie left the interrogation room. "I'll have you out of here in five minutes. Now, care to tell me what happened?"

He shrugged. "Someone has been stalking Courtney, but she never reported it and I don't want the band of idiots out there trying to help."

"That's understandable, but you'll still need to give a statement."

"Fine."

She retrieved Ronnie and they sat at the table.

"Did you see the shooter?"

"No."

"Could you tell what direction the shot came from?"

"No."

Ronnie sighed. "Do you know who shot at you?"

"No."

"Do you know another word besides, "no"?"

"No."

Diane rolled her eyes. "Are you done?"

"No. People tend to die around you, so maybe you shouldn't be so eager to be around Ms. Matthews. Her life might depend on it."

Jason stared straight ahead. Courtney is the last person he'd ever seek out.

Diane left Jason alone for a few minutes and when the door opened again, his head lifted and then a sexy smile lit up his handsome face. "Hey."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. Her man looks entirely too yummy to be sitting in an interrogation room. "You know, the handcuffs are kind of a turn on. Too bad you don't have any on."

His brow quirks. "Really?"

"Uh-huh."

She sits across from him and holds his hand. "Are they letting you go?"

"Yes."

"Good. I was hoping we could—"

The door jerks open. "Jason!"

Jason's chest deflates. "Sonny, why are you here?"

Sonny looks at Elizabeth and then back at Jason. "I wanted to make sure you got out. Courtney needs you."

"Courtney is fine with her guards."

The men stare at it each other, making Elizabeth feel uncomfortable.

"I'm going to go out there so you can talk."

Jason's eyes shift to her. "Don't go far."

"I won't."

Sonny waits for her to leave and then sits across from his enforcer. "Are you refusing a direct order?"

Jason pounds his fist against the desk. "I'm starting to think that you don't care about me finding out who did this."

"How could you even say that?"

"I cannot follow leads if I'm tied to Courtney's hip!" Something was not right with Sonny, more so than usual, and Jason knows he needs to figure out what his boss is up to.

"You can follow leads in the morning, but tonight, you need to be at the safehouse."

Jason looked at his boss pointedly. "This is the last time, Sonny. If you don't like that, fire me."

A stunned Sonny watched him leave the room and then he texted Carlos. They need to step up the plan because he realizes that he just pushed Jason too far.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth watched Jason throw some clothes into a bag. He hadn't said a word since he got home and it was the first time she had seen him in such a foul mood. His hand smacked against the wall and she tentatively approached him. "Jason."

He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to get his temper under control.

"Talk to me."

"I can't right now."

"Okay, then what I can I do for you?" Seeing him this upset is completely unnerving.

After a long moment, he slightly turns and their gaze connects.

"I think Sonny is up to something and I don't know what I'm going to do if he betrays me."

"Kick his ass?"

Jason slightly smirked. "Among other things…"

"Come here." She enveloped him in her arms and he gripped her tightly. "We all have your back. If Sonny is testing you and you get hurt, there will be plenty of us ready to defend you."

"Thank you."

"Now, is he making you go see Courtney?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going in the house. I'll sit in car." It is his form of protest.

"Want some company?"

He finally smiled. "While that is tempting, I won't be able to concentrate and if anything happens, I don't want Sonny coming after you."

Their lips meet in a scorching kiss.

"And if I keep touching you, I might not make it there at all."

"That's not sounding bad to me."

He lays another passionate kiss on her, leaving her dazed. "I have to go."

"Okay. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more."

He pats her on the butt and then grabs his duffle bag. It is going to be a long night.


	48. Chapter 48

A/N – Thanks for the comments! After this chapter, things are really going to go south and there is an epic twist to come.

Chapter 48

Isabella yawned. She has been so tired and not feeling well which she chalks up to Paul being gone and jet lag. He has been mostly out of touch and she hopes that he is okay and that he can come home soon. Mason didn't do well with leaving Cam and has been pouting a lot. Arianna has done a great job trying to distract her brother which gave Isabella some time to catch up on sleep.

She climbs out of bed and immediately gets dizzy. "Shit." After sitting down, she calls her doctor and makes an appointment.

Arianna knocks on the door.

"Come in."

After seeing how pale Isabella is, she is instantly concerned. "Are you sick?"

"I'm not sure. I got a little dizzy, but maybe I just got up too fast. How is your brother?"

"He's fine. I miss Johnny though."

"Everyone is mopey."

"Want me to run you a bath?"

"That would be wonderful."

Arianna stood. "I'll even throw in some bubbles."

"You are the best daughter ever."

"I'm your only daughter."

"That's just a technicality."

Isabella watched her disappear into the bathroom with a smile.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat inside the car staring at the house. Johnny and Francis are outside, one in the front and the other in the backyard. He takes a sip of water and watches as Courtney looks out the window for a second and then throws the curtain to the side, looking really pissed.

She grabs her phone and calls her brother. "Sonny?"

"Hey? Is everything okay?"

"Jason refuses to come into the house and is sitting in the car."

"Seriously?"

"Yes! I'm going to bed. He's not coming in here just to be spiteful towards you."

A loud sigh fills her ear. "Courtney, how far are you willing to go?"

She plops onto the couch. "What did you have in mind?"

"A kidnapping of sorts for Jason's eyes only."

She smirks. "Okay, when?"

"Tomorrow night."

As she listened to the details, she had to hand it to him. The plan is brilliant. "I'm in."

"Good. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Later." She went into her room. Tomorrow night, Jason will be hers and Elizabeth will soon be a distant memory.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily knocked on Jax's door. After a few minutes, a very wet Jax answers the door only wrapped in a towel and she is rendered speechless.

"Sorry. You're early. Do you have the papers? Come in."

She moved inside, leaving her guard in the hallway. "Um—I—here." She shoved the papers into his hand and then her eyes honed in on a trickling drop of water and Jax grinned.

"See something you like?"

Her jaw dropped as she turned beet red. "Jax!"

"What? You're the one staring at my chest."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Give it up, Emily," he said backing her towards the wall. "You know you want to."

"Jax…"

His hand rests on her swollen belly and she shudders.

"It wouldn't be fair to you."

"We are adults and I know the score."

She nervously licked her lips.

"I will never judge you for it."

Her body is screaming yes, but she really doesn't want to ruin their friendship over sex.

"Can you tell me why you're so hesitant?"

"I—it's guilt and I love our friendship. Suppose you're ready for something more and I'm not and you get upset with me."

He lifted her chin to connect with her gaze. "Emily, I'm not a child. I know you're not ready for a full- blown relationship and yes, I really hope you will be someday, but I know you need time."

She smirked. "You think this is a slam dunk, don't you?"

He frowned. "You sleeping with me?" It wasn't something he had foreseen, but he won't say no.

"No, us being together."

"I really hope that we will be because you are smart, beautiful, and sexy as hell. It won't be just sex to me and if you are honest with yourself, it won't be for you either."

Tears sprang into her eyes.

"For once, don't think—just feel."

After a long pause, he couldn't quite tell what she is thinking, so he takes a step backwards.

Emily is going back and forth in her mind. She wants him, badly, but can she just have sex with him? Her eyes rake down his body and she licked her lips. Screw it.

Jax is stunned when he is pushed backwards and plops onto the couch. "Emily?"

She kicks off her shoes and then pulls off her shirt and tosses it and then removes her pants.

"Beautiful." Even very pregnant, she is a sight to behold.

She straddles him and then kisses him wantonly as Jax's hands travel up her body before covering her breasts. Her moans fill the room as her movement becomes more frantic, needing for him to be inside her. "I need you now," she says after ripping her mouth from his.

Jax grins, delighted that she is letting go and that he'll finally know what it is like to be with her. She pushes off of him and removes her bra and underwear and he quickly ditches the towel.

"Nice," she says before sitting next to him and then taking him into her mouth.

"Oh hell," Jax mutters as her head starts to bob. "Emily…" It is certainly better than anything he had imagined.

She sucks harder, until it's almost painful for him and then pulls back and admires her handiwork before straddling him again. As he kisses her reverently, she lines him up and begins to take him in.

"Jax," she sighs as he fills her.

"God, you're so tight and wet. I won't hurt the baby, right?"

She settles against him and smirks. "Fuck me, the harder the better."

His eyes smolder as he grabs her hips and starts to drill into her.

The sensation is almost overwhelming and she loudly encourages him to go faster which he eagerly delivers. He's mesmerized as she starts to pant and shudder as she shatters and he follows right behind.

Her eyes slowly flutter open and gaze into his soulful eyes. "That was..."

"Amazing?"

She slightly smiled. "Yeah." She gingerly got off his lap and Jax grabbed a blanket and she snuggled next to him.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I think I'll be hungry soon too."

He grinned. "Then I'll feed you."

"You always take care of me," she said drowsily.

"And I always will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carlos smiled as he listened to the tape of Courtney and Sonny talking about the kidnapping.

"What do you want to do, boss?"

"Sonny will come to me and ask me to handle all of this and I'll tell him one thing, but do another. Afterwards, I'm going to need to disappear, probably with Courtney. We need this to play out. In the end, I'll have Courtney right where I want her. If she doesn't cooperate, she'll be blamed for everything. Hell, I'm planning on making sure she takes the fall as well as Sonny. Oh, I'll let him think he is getting off scot free, but when Jason listens to this recording, he'll know Sonny masterminded it all and he'll take him out." He'd barely have to lift a finger. Jason will probably disappear afterwards and then Carlos can take over the organization free and clear. Should the enforcer return, it will result in his death.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Remember that dilapidated house out on route ten?" They had been driving around for days, trying to spot the perfect place.

"Yeah. It was a piece of shit."

"Which means it's perfect for what we need."

"Alright, I'll get it set up."

His phone vibrated. "Hello."

"We need to talk," Sonny said.

"Where and when?"

"The usual spot—now!"

"I'll be there in ten." Sonny's ego makes all of this so much easier. What an idiot.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis slipped into the passenger seat.

"How's your mom?"

Francis started to speak and then frowned. "Did you help her put an alarm on the stove?"

Jason frowned. "An alarm?"

Francis head tilted as his narrowed eyes tried to analyze his boss's body language to determine if he's lying. Muttering under his breath as he curses Jason's poker face, he continues.

"She's fine and says hi."

Jason closes his eyes. Lina had taken a picture of Francis's face and had texted it. He made sure to save it to show Johnny later. "So what's this about an alarm?"

"You don't even want to know. Why are you out here instead of with Courtney?"

Jason practically growled. "Sonny is being a little bitch. I agreed to come, but I let him know that I'm not doing it again."

"Listen, that guy Carly brought to the Metro Court was lying about his name."

"How did you find out?"

"Because Milo overheard someone call him Carlos."

Now he has Jason's attention.

"Did you get a last name?"

"No. They hopped into a car and took off. There was no back plate."

"He must be working for someone else. What better way to infiltrate the business."

"Are you going to tell Sonny?"

"No. Ask around. We need a last name and then we can find out what he's up to."

"You got it."

"Only me, Johnny, and you can know for now."

Francis nodded and then left, eager to find out Carlos's true identity so they could end the threat.

Jason made a call.

"Hey."

Hearing the sound of her voice made him feel calm and loved. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sketching."

"A drawing or something else?"

"Actually, I'm mapping out the layout of the art center."

"I can't wait to see it."

"There are so many decisions to be made."

"And you have plenty of time to make them. Don't let it stress you out."

She tossed the pad aside. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting in the car. Francis just left."

Liz chuckled. "I saw the picture you sent. That is priceless. Did you send it to Violet?"

"Yeah. I told her not to tell Francis though."

"She won't. It's going to suck sleeping without you."

"I know. Do you have to work in the morning?"

"No. I'm only on twice this week. By the way, Cam's birthday is coming up and I want to do something nice."

"It's hard to believe that he's going to be four."

"I know. He's growing so fast."

"Why don't we have it at the mansion? There's plenty of room there."

"Okay. I'll talk to Monica about it, although I feel bad that it will be short notice." They had two weeks to pull everything together and notify everyone.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Let me know if I need to threaten a caterer."

She laughed. "I'll keep that in mind, but in case you didn't notice, Monica is tough and might scare them more."

"I can't believe you just insulted my poor, sweet mother."

She snorted. "Very funny…"

"This means I get to pick out a big present."

"I'm scared to even ask."

He smiled. "Maybe you can kiss my secret out of me later."

"I'm game."

Her phone beeped. "Hey, I have to go. It's Grams."

"Okay. Love you."

"I love you too."

She ended the call. "Grams?"

"Hello, I was wondering what you're going to do for Cam's birthday."

"Jason and I were just talking about that. We're thinking of doing something at the mansion."

"Oh, okay."

"Would you rather have it at your house?"

"No, it's okay. I've had him all to myself for the last three years, so it's fine."

"I'm going to call Monica tonight. Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow and talk about it."

"That's fine with me. Why don't you come here so Cam can play while we figure out the details?"

"Alright, I'll call you right back." She dialed Monica's number.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hey, Monica. Listen, are you working tomorrow?"

"As a matter of fact, I have tomorrow off."

"Great. Can you have lunch at my Gram's house? We need to talk about Cam's birthday celebration. You only turn four once."

Monica grinned. "Oh, I would love too."

"Jason volunteered the mansion, but if two weeks is too short of notice, we can have it at Gram's house."

"No. That will be fine. I'll put some thought into it tonight. What time?"

"How about 12:30?"

"That sounds perfect."

Liz said goodbye and then let Grams know. At least she could soon cross one thing off her to do list.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Isabella waited in her doctor's office for the test results. After twenty minutes, her doctor finally entered the room.

"Am I going to live?"

The doctor smiled. "Fortunately, yes."

"Well, that's good news."

"Um, Isabella, how long have you been feeling ill?"

"Oh, it's been on and off the last three weeks or so. Am I anemic?"

"A little bit, but—well—you're pregnant."

Isabella blinked a few times. "What did you say?"

"You're definitely pregnant. I had them double check and it looks like you're three months along already."

Her hands flew to her face as she started to get emotional.

"Are you alright?" The doctor said before handing her a tissue.

Isabella nodded. She cried and then laughed and cried again. "I'm so sorry. It's just—we talked about having another baby, but I didn't think it would happen so soon." She hadn't been that sick, just tired and there really hadn't been a lot of changes in her body. Between travelling and having a busy schedule, she hadn't thought anything of it.

"Then you're happy?"

"Oh yes, I'm really happy."

"Well, you'll need to see your gynecologist."

"Um, if I need to travel, is that okay?"

"You should be fine. Your first pregnancy went smoothly. Just make sure you drink plenty of fluids and walk around. Are you planning a trip?"

"My husband is in Europe. I was thinking of maybe flying to Paris and meeting up with him so I can tell him the good news, since I prefer to do it in person."

"Well, I'm sure he will be thrilled. I have a prescription for pre natal pills for you from Dr. Clark. She says congratulations. "

Isabella nods. After the doctor left, she got dressed in a daze. Paul has to be the first to know, so she decides not to tell Arianna and Mason yet. On her way out, she made an appointment with her gynecologist and started making some plans.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason kissed Elizabeth passionately as he carried her upstairs.

"Jason…"

"Hmmm?"

"We can't."

He stopped in his tracks. "Why not?"

"Because I need to be at my Grams in a half hour."

He cursed Courtney under his breath. Unfortunately, Sonny showed up in the morning and insisted on them eating breakfast together and then they had a meeting.

"Sorry."

Cam ran out of his room and giggled. "Daddy! Put mommy down."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

Jason sighed and let Elizabeth slide down his body. "Fine."

"You can pick me up." He stretched up his arms and Jason quickly scooped him up as Cam laughed. "Love you, daddy."

Jason's heart swelled. "Thank you. I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Siobhian observed Jax as he slowly enters his office and couldn't resist being nosey. "What's wrong with you?"

"I threw my back out a little this morning."

He groaned as he sat down and then Emily popped into his head and he smirked as recalled how he tweaked his back.

"Oh—my—God! Did you hook up with someone?"

Jax's mouth dropped open.

"How could you do that? I thought Emily meant something to you. She's perfect for you and you threw her away! Ugh! Men!" Her arms crossed and her scowl is so fierce that Jax couldn't help it and starts to laugh.

Her head tilts. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes. Do you really think that I'd cheat on Emily? Well, technically it's not cheating, but you know what I meant."

Her brow rose. "Seriously…"

He laughed. "What? I'm not giving up on Emily at all."

Her lips pursed and then her eyes grew big. "Did you make out with her?"

Jax smiled. "I'm not going to kiss and tell."

"Jasper Jax! She's grieving."

"I'm not going to win with you, am I?"

She sighed. "Just be careful and don't hurt her. Her hormones are probably all over the place."

"She did have a crying spell after I told her I didn't have anything in my fridge. She really wanted bacon."

"I'll have it filled. Just text me what she likes."

"You're a god-send."

"Yeah, yeah… Do I need to send flowers too?"

"Nope, I've got it covered."

She shook her head. Maybe Emily is finally going to conquer the international play boy, one can only hope so.


	49. Chapter 49

A/N – Thanks for the comments! RE: Carlos, I think I explained his motivation. He has minions. I also said there is a new crime family that is backing him financially. Basically, they are letting him do the dirty work so their identity really isn't that crucial to the story since they are new.

Chapter 49

Audrey sighed.

"Is there something you want to ask?" Monica said. Audrey had been unusually quiet and Monica is convinced that something is on her mind.

"Well, how do you live with what Jason does for a living? Aren't you scared?"

"I'm terrified, but I try not to dwell on it. The bottom line is that I love him and I'm not going to lose him again. After the accident, we pushed him away and hurt each other and I regret it so much. I may never approve of what Sonny does and the men that die because of it, but I can't give up my son again."

Audrey nodded. "I'm scared for Cam and Elizabeth, but I know she won't give him up, so I'm trying to deal with it. He seems—complicated. I can see there is some vulnerability there, but he hides it well—except for when he's around Cam and Liz."

"Seeing him with Lila was a special thing to behold too. He came alive and smiled. She loved him unconditionally and Jason would have done anything for her."

"Why didn't she ask him to quit then?"

"Because she wouldn't ever try to control him. Instead, she focused on loving him without judgment. When everything else went to hell, he could come to her and feel like everything would be okay. I think Liz does that for him too. She is his calm in the storm."

"I just hope the storm doesn't claim them."

"Jason will do whatever he can to avoid that, but he's not God. There are risks and Elizabeth seems like she is willing to take them."

Liz stepped into the room. "I am."

Cam ran by her with Vinny on his heels and they went into the backyard.

"I was just asking Monica about how she separates Jason from his job."

Liz nods. "I'm sure it's not easy. I get that you love him, but I know that him working for Sonny wasn't what you had envisioned for him."

"It wasn't, but we didn't have a choice. We don't talk about his job when he comes to the mansion. He's just our Jason."

Liz slightly smiled.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to learn to not focus on it when he comes over."

"It will get easier. Seeing him with Cam is enough to make you smile. That little boy really loves him and Jason is thrilled to be a part of his life."

"Cam is very easy to love."

"That's because he gives the best hugs," Liz said fondly. "Now, what are we going to do for this party?"

They began to plan and before Liz knew it, the scope of the party is getting out of hand.

"Okay, time out."

Monica and Audrey turned to look at her. "What?"

"You're getting way out there. Let's just keep it simple. If you want to go crazy on his fifth birthday, then you can have at it. You can't start out with crazy because you'll never be able to top it. How about you work your way up to it?"

Monica and Audrey giggled.

"What?"

"We were just messing with you," Monica said.

"Did you really think we'd have an elephant at the party?" Audrey asked.

"With you two…"

Monica's mouth fell open. "Elizabeth!"

Liz grinned. "Gotcha."

Audrey's eyes narrowed. "If you want a piece of that chocolate cake I made for dessert—"

Liz ran into the kitchen. "Oh-my-God! It looks so good!"

Audrey chuckled. "Lesson number one, Monica, Elizabeth can be bought with chocolate."

Monica smiled. "Good to know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason moves towards the alley where he hears raised voices. The faster he finds Courtney's stalker, the easier it will be to get some distance from her. After asking around, he had gotten some information that he wanted to check out about a man no one seemed to know who was hanging around the docks the last few days.

"Get off of me!" Courtney yelled.

"You shouldn't have ditched your guard. Now, you're coming with me."

She pushed off him and started to run, but he easily grabs her and throws her over his shoulder as she pounds on his back for effect. They had been told by a spotter that Jason is in the area.

Jason pulls out his gun. "Let her go!"

The man keeps running, knowing Jason won't take the chance of shooting Courtney and throws her into the backseat of a car and then hops in right as the driver takes off.

Jason runs into the road and shoots at the car a few times before running to his bike and hopping on. After gunning the engine, he's off like a shot and quickly catches up, but has to back off a little when someone leans out the window with a gun. After thirty minutes of playing the same game, the car pulls onto a dirt road and Jason wonders if he should retreat, realizing they are out in the boondocks. Backing off a little more, he tries to remember what is in the area and remembers that there is an old barn and house about a quarter of a mile down the road and he stops the bike. Reaching into his pocket, he tries to make a call, but there is no service, so he pulls his bike over to the side and then pockets the keys and darts into the woods to cut him them off. When he finally gets to the edge of a line of trees, he can see the old, dilapidated house, but not the car and is confused. Knowing that he could possibly be out numbered or it could be a trap, he decides to go back to the bike and get help when he hears Courtney scream and then run out the woods near the house. "What the fuck?" he mutters as he sees a masked man chasing her. She looks scared and runs inside and Jason curses and starts to move forward when the man disappears through the doorway, being careful not to be seen. When he finally gets to the house, he goes around back and looks through the window and then pushes the door open. It smells musty and a thick layer of dust and dirt coats everything.

He jumps to the side when he hears them barrel down the stairs and out the front door, so he gives chase just as a terrible cracking sound fills the air.

Outside, Carlos pushes Courtney to the ground. "You stupid bitch, I told you not to go up the stairs. The entire house is unstable."

She screams when a loud rumbling fills the air and Carlos covers her body to shield her just in case.

The ground shook and then there was silence and no sign of Jason. The house looks like it lifted the sides off its foundation

Her eyes began to tear. "Do you think he's in there?"

His accomplice comes running out of the woods to check on them.

"Where is he?"

"He went inside the back door."

"Fuck!" Carlos yells. This wasn't how he had planned it. Jason is supposed to rescue Courtney not get killed. Drawing his gun, he and the guard move towards the front of the house and look through a crack in the curtains, gasping when they realize the severity of the collapse. The second floor looks like it partially collapsed in the middle and took out a section of the first floor too.

"What do you want to do?" the guard asked.

"Nothing, I'm not going in there. I doubt he survived it anyway."

Courtney starts to cry and Carlos rips off his mask and rolls his eyes as he turns to face her.

"Because of your stupidity, he's probably dead!"

Courtney lets out a sob, knowing that her brother is never going to forgive her. "Please, you have to help me. Sonny will kill me."

Carlos looks at the other man. "Eric, take her to Canada. I'll tell him that I found you dead and that Jason must have killed you and taken Courtney somewhere. It will buy us some time." He quietly pulls out his phone and presses record, hoping that she says something stupid.

"I didn't mean to kill, Jason. I shouldn't have run upstairs. I just wanted to be with him and if he saved me, then maybe I could get him away from Elizabeth and we could be happy."

He pressed stop and named the file. "I know you didn't mean to. Just go with Eric and let me help you. I'll get you a fake ID and we'll set you up somewhere, but Courtney, you can never come back here."

The enormity of the situation is hitting her. "Okay."

They made their way back to the car and then Eric dropped Carlos off and then headed to Canada.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth dialed Johnny's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I know it's late, but Jason hasn't come home and I wondered if you know where he is."

Johnny frowned. "I haven't seen him since late this morning." He texted Francis and pretty much got the same response. "Francis hasn't seen him either."

"I thought he was headed to the warehouse."

"Let me see what I can find out."

"Thank you," she said before placing her phone on the charger on her nightstand. It is after midnight and Jason had been really good about calling. This just didn't make sense.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An angry Sonny listened to Carlos's explanation. "Why weren't you following them?"

"I was waiting at Vista Pointe." The plan that Sonny was privy too would have happened at the old bridge. He wanted Jason to find Courtney there and save her, hopefully seeing the need to stick closer to her so that she couldn't be taken again. That would buy Courtney time to work her magic and would separate Jason and Elizabeth and hopefully be a point of contention. With Jason finally on board, Sonny could control him more and keep him in town.

Sonny paced back and forth. "He might not be back for a while if he thinks he's protecting her."

"Well, isn't that good? They will be spending time together and hopefully, get a lot of closer."

"Yeah, but I hope it doesn't backfire." He couldn't afford to have Jason gone for a long time because of enemies moving in.

"Well, in the meantime, I'll help where I can. I know it would be suspect if I was seen around you, so it's best that I stay hidden."

"I agree that you should lay really low for a while. We can't make any mistakes."

"Alright, I'll head towards the City and visit some friends for a few days."

"Perfect."

Carlos left. A little alone time with some women sounds great. Hopefully, in a couple of days, Sonny would unravel a little more and he can go in for the kill.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason groaned as unbelievable pain shot through his body. It is dark and he can't see anything, but he could hear what sounds like rats scurrying around. Something very heavy is pressing against his legs and he's on an uneven surface. Excruciating pain is radiating through his head and then he realizes that it's hard to breath and tries to settle down and not move. Experience tells him that he needs to conserve his energy if he's going to survive. Elizabeth… Oh God, he needs to get back to her. What if whoever took Courtney comes after Liz and Cam because he's incapacitated? His heart starts to thunder in his chest and he can't catch his breath. Tears spring into his eyes as he struggles to regulate his breathing. A coughing spell jars his body and causes agonizing strain and then he goes limps as he mercifully passes out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny paces back and forth until Francis just about snatches him.

"If you don't sit down, I'm going to hurt you."

Spinelli looks up with panicked eyes as he watches the standoff between the men.

"I can't."

Francis rubs his face and then chugs some coffee. "Have you gotten anything?"

"I'm afraid most of the cameras on the docks have been compromised. Alas, Stone Cold is officially missing," Spinelli said.

Johnny freezes when a thought popped into his head and then plops onto the couch. "I don't know what to tell Elizabeth."

"Well, we can't leave her hanging all night. You stay here with the kid and I'll go over there."

"Maybe we should all go there. Elizabeth will make sure Spinelli eats and does his best to find Jason that way we can focus on combing the area."

"You want to put out a search party?"

"Yes. I don't think he's in a usual spot. If he was lured away, I doubt they'd go to some place we'd all know."

"The woods?"

Johnny nodded. "We need maps of the area and…"

"What?"

"I don't know how we can hide all of this from Sonny. If he later finds out that we haven't told him, he might go over the top."

Spinelli swiped his hair off his forehead. "I took it upon myself to look for Daisy."

Both men's head jerked towards the cyber geek. "And?" Francis asked.

"She left Kelly's and headed down the docks and then the cameras just loop."

"And you checked other areas after that like the Metro Court or Carly's?"

"Yes. She's not there or at her apartment. I think—"

"—that they are together."

"Then why wouldn't Jason say anything?" Johnny asked.

"Either he can't or he won't do it until they are some place safe. That might take a few days," Francis said.

"I just can't see him not getting a message to Elizabeth."

Francis sighed. "Maybe he didn't have a choice. In any case, I think Courtney and Jason are together and I seriously don't want to be the one to tell Liz that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz jerked up into a sitting position. At some point, she had fallen asleep. Yawning, she rolled onto her side and read the numbers blaring on the face of the clock—2:00 A.M. "Shit," she said before getting out of bed and using the bathroom. There is still no Jason and she's not sure if he's hurt or what she'll do to him if he's not.

Going downstairs, he's surprised to see Francis, Johnny, and Spinelli huddled around a computer. "What happened?"

"Elizabeth, we didn't want to wake you," Francis said.

"It's fine. I'd rather know where Jason is. Have you found him?"

Johnny shook his head. "No. He and Courtney have disappeared."

She crossed her arms and bit her lip, making them wait a moment for her response. "You think that they are together?"

"It's a possibility, but we just can't prove it."

She sat on the couch and thought for a minute while they tried to get more information. Spinelli goes upstairs to use the bathroom and then someone pounds on the door, so Elizabeth looks out the peephole before opening it.

"Sonny."

"Hi, Elizabeth. I know it's really late, but is Jason here?'

"No, he isn't."

Sonny looked past her and Johnny wanted to groan. "Why are you guys here?" he said as he moved inside.

Johnny shut Spinelli's computer and then stood. "Jason isn't answering his phone, so we decided to wait here while we did some research."

Sonny's eye ticked, but he didn't say a word. "Max woke me up. A guy at the warehouse was leaving his shift and mentioned that he thought he heard a woman scream earlier and then saw Jason run into an alley. A minute later, he heard Jason's motorcycle. We can't locate Courtney either."

"She ditched her guard earlier."

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck. "You think he's with her?"

"Maybe."

"This could be really serious. If Jason thinks she's in trouble, then he'll disappear."

Liz really wanted to tell Sonny to shove it and Francis can tell she's fuming.

"I don't think he'd leave without telling Elizabeth," Francis says.

"Jason understands his priorities and that Courtney's life could be in danger. It's not in him to just ignore that. I think he'll call in a few days. I just didn't want Elizabeth to worry."

She moves towards the stairs. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go lay down."

After she's gone, Sonny starts to leave and then stops. "If you find out anything, make sure you tell me. This could be really serious, especially if it was a setup to get Jason out of town."

"We will," Johnny said.

Once he was gone, Liz and Spinelli joined them.

"Is it normal for him to get up this early and come over here?"

"Well, not really. He'd probably send someone over to check on Jason. The more important question is why he is so calm." Johnny said.

"You think he knows something?"

"I'd bet my life on it."

Liz crossed her arms across her chest. "Jason could be hurt because Sonny lashed out. We have to do whatever we can to find him before it's too late."

"I know," Francis said as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Jason is tough and I know he'll do anything to get back to you and Cam."

She turns and gives him a hug. "Thank you, Francis."

"You need to try and get some sleep before Cam wakes up."

She nodded and headed upstairs, dreading not being able to sleep next to the man she loves.

A/N A major secret will be revealed next chapter.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N – Thanks for comments. Guest - Jason wasn't stupid to go after Courtney without backup. If he hadn't of gone and had waited, then he wouldn't know where she was and if it was Liz and he hadn't followed you would have been upset. He's a highly trained person and usually never has backup and works alone.

Jason was never lojacked on the show. It's not his style especially when he's not in Port Charles often and isn't supposed to be found. If his enemies intercepted a GPS signal, he'd be in trouble. If he had been lojacked, then Sonny would have known where he was when he was in California.

Chapter 50

The next morning, Isabella tears through her purse until she locates her phone. "Hello?"

"I miss you."

A slow smile grows on her face. "Not as much as I miss you."

"That's debatable. You okay?"

"I had jet lag, but I'm feeling better now. How about you?"

"Well, are you sitting down?"

She plopped into a chair. "I am now."

"I'm about to board a plane to Port Charles."

"Did something happen?"

"Johnny texted me. Apparently, Jason disappeared along with Courtney."

Isabella growled. "If that bitch hurts him…"

He smiles at her ferocity. "You'll have to get in line. I will be out of touch for the next few days. I need to lay low. I don't want Sonny to know I'm back so I can watch him. Everything inside me tells me that he has something to with it."

"And if he does?"

"I think you already know the outcome."

"And I have no problem with that." She'd kill him herself if she could. "Liz must be going out of her mind."

"I suppose so. I know I would be if it were you."

"Please be careful."

"I don't intend to take long to get this resolved, hopefully only a week and then we can see each other again."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The call ended and Isabella held the phone against her chest as the need to fly to Port Charles overwhelms her, but she knows that isn't what her husband would want. Her phone vibrates again and after she jumps about a mile, she answers. "Hello?" Static fills her ear. "Hello?"

"Is Paul there?"

"Who is this?"

There is a long pause and then the noise all but disappears. "It's Rex. He's not picking up."

She recognizes his voice. "I thought you were with him."

"I was, but I had to leave abruptly yesterday and he said he was flying home."

"He's actually on his way to New York. The plane should be taking off as we speak."

Rex frowned, never taking his eyes off the area around him. "So, is he is out of touch?"

"Yes."

He mutters under his breath, not knowing what to do.

"Rex, talk to me. Can I help?"

His heart clenches. "No. It wouldn't be right."

"Where are you?"

"Russia."

"I thought you were done there."

"We were until we got a tip about a house in the country. I'm there now."

She could hear the tension in his voice. "And what did you find?"

"I—is Sal there?"

"Yes." She walked over to the window and sees him speaking to another guard, so she knocks on it and he looks up and she motions for him to come inside. "He's on his way in."

"Sit back down again." He has no choice. They could only stay there a few days before they needed to move on and he had yet to approach the person they had found.

"Now, you're making me nervous."

Sal entered the room and Isabella motioned for him to close the door and sit beside her. She put Rex on speaker.

"Go ahead, Rex."

"I know this is unusual that I involve you, but since I can't find Paul…"

"You can trust me. Let me help."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Sal eyes narrow as he wonders what the hell is going on.

"Rex, please!"

"We found someone in the dwelling. There were two guards on the grounds and they are gone now, but when we looked through the window and saw the person—let's just say we haven't gone in because we thought it would be best if Paul was the one."

She let go of her bottom lip that she had been punishing as her stomach dropped. "Who is it?"

"It's Ari. She's alive."

Isabella clutched her blouse. "What?" How could Arianna's mother be alive?

"It's her. She looks older, but I've seen enough pictures to know her face. Besides, Arianna looks a lot like her."

"Can you text me a picture?"

"Yes."

There is a pause and a few second later, she pushes a button and gasps. "Oh my God."

Sal moves closer, noticing that she is trembling. "Are you alright?"

"I don't even know what to say. Did you text this to Paul?"

"No. I didn't want to shock him. What should I do?" The woman could be fragile and he didn't want to make things worse.

Isabella took a languid breath. "First, this does not go out of this room. I don't trust Helena and I will not have my family hurt by some imposter. I'm flying out as soon as I can secure a flight. Sal will stay here with the kids and I'll take someone else with me."

"Sal, I think it should be Riley. He's good and can be trusted with the secret."

"Okay."

"I'll come out there and make sure that it is her. I have my ways and if it is her, then we'll fly to New York. I think they should talk first before involving the kids." This needed to be handled sensitively because Arianna and Paul had been through so much.

"I don't like you coming here, but even though it's stable, wear a disguise. Sal can get you colored contacts and a wig. You should dress down, dowdy even, so you won't be noticed. Can you do that?"

"I'll try."

He slightly smiled. "I'll text you my coordinates and see you soon."

"Bye."

Isabella made a phone call, asking a favor of a friend who has a private plane and then waited for several agonizing minutes while Sal called Riley and told him to pack a bag and they'd pick him up on the way to the airport.

"It can be ready in one hour," Isabella said before tossing the phone onto the bed and grabbing a small suitcase.

Sal took it from her and placed it on the bed. "This is probably highly inappropriate but…" He pulled her into his arms and Isabella clung to him and then the damn broke and she sobbed so hard that he picked her up and placed her onto the bed. "He loves you."

"He loved her too. I can't lose him."

"Shhh, you need to stay present. You can't control the future, but you can control your reactions now. Stay focused on getting to Russia and finding out if this woman is really Ari. I'll write down some questions you can ask her that only she would know. Okay?" He wishes he can go with her because Ari knows him, but Paul would want him to stay with Mason and Arianna.

"Okay." She wipes her eyes and takes a deep, cleansing breath. "I have eleven and a half hours to think about what I'm going to say. For now, I'll pack and say goodbye to my kids."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"That a friend is sick and needs me."

"I'll get them back to the house."

"Thank you, Sal."

He feels really bad for her considering that her entire world may have been blown apart with one phone call.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason's labored breathing fills the room as he wills his eyes to open. He has no idea what time it is or how long he has been out, just that the pain seems even worse now. Light filtered into the room and he now could see the damage that lay around him and it's bad, so bad that he'll never make it out on his own and the seriousness of the situation sets in. No one knows where he is and it's not like anyone will stumble across the house since it's in the middle of the woods. Hearing dripping, he slowly moves his head slightly to the right as pain sears through it, causing him to groan. Drip…drip…drip… He locates the source of the noise and realizes a pipe must have cracked and it's dripping just out of his reach as it registers in his mind how thirsty he is. Glaring at the water, as if he could scare it closer, he ponders what he must have done to deserve this fate. Was it the men he had killed or the pain he had caused people? Licking his lips, he quickly realizes what a mistake it was as the taste of dirt lingers on his tongue. The air is thick with dust, but he can breathe, so it is something to be thankful for. His survival skills start to kick in as his eyes scope the basement. Several beams have fallen, apparently on him, and there are wood pilings everywhere, some in positions he couldn't even fathom. Carefully, he moves his head to the left and from what he can tell, he partially landed on some type of cushion or matress. His nerves scream at him, so he turns his head back, now convinced that he has a dislocated shoulder. Everything is piled on top of him precariously, meaning a slight movement could end his life. Yes, Jason Morgan is in hell and even though he knows he needs to keep his spirits up, he doesn't see a way out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth opened the door and invited Audrey in. "Thank you for taking him on such short notice."

Audrey studies her, the worry and fear are practically etched onto her face and she wonders how Elizabeth could even think that Cam wouldn't notice. "I'll take care of him if you promise to take care of yourself."

"I will. Spinelli, Johnny, and Francis are here with me."

Audrey gazed at the men before returning her attention to her granddaughter. "You just concentrate on finding Jason and I'll spoil Cam for as long as you need me too."

Liz hugged her. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Cam!"

The little boy came running down the stairs and then launched himself into his great grandmother's arms.

"That was a good hug."

He smiled. "I'm going to your house."

"Yes, I know."

"Mommy is tired and needs to rest."

"I agree."

Cam turned to look up at his mom. "Are you going to be okay, mommy?" He had heard her crying earlier, but tried not to let on. Something had happened and he wasn't sure why his daddy hadn't come home.

"I'm going to be fine. Now, you go with Grams and she'll take good care of you."

He held out his arms and Liz knelt and pulled him close, never wanting to let go.

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too baby and so does daddy."

Cam nodded. "I know. He tells me every day."

Francis smiled. He is going to miss the cute little mop head.

"Bye Francis," Cam said.

"Later squirt."

"Bye Nelli."

Spin waved and then took a sip of his soda, making Audrey frown.

"You are making him eat real food, right?"

Liz chuckled. "Yeah."

"That stuff will rot your teeth. Come on, Cameron."

Vinny grabbed his things. "I'll make sure he's okay."

"I know you will."

He leaned closer and whispered. "Paul is on his way."

She smiled. "Good." Knowing that Paul will watch Jason's back and keep Sonny in check makes her feel safer.

After Cam left, Elizabeth sat next to Spinelli and watched him do his thing. They were pouring through video camera feeds and not coming up with much.

Someone pounded on the door and Liz sighed and opened it.

"Hello, Carly."

She pushed passed her. "Where is Jason? I've been calling him all morning."

"He's not here."

Carly's head tilted as her eyes briefly paused on each man. "Alright, what the hell is going on here?"

"That's what I want to know too," Emily said as her and Jax entered the room.

"What the hell?" Liz said.

"Jason isn't picking up and neither are you. And did I just see Audrey and Cam?"

Liz sighed. "Yes. She's taking him to her house for a while."

"Alright, spill or do I need to throw Carly out first?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Slow your roll before you hurt yourself."

"Make me."

Jax's brows rose. "Emily…"

"Everyone just settle down," Francis said.

Carly plopped onto the couch. "My ass isn't leaving this cushion until you tell me where my best friend is."

Everyone groaned.

"What?"

"Carly, you need to leave," Liz said.

"I'm not going anywhere and I promise, if you don't tell me what's going on, I'll make your life a living hell."

Liz and Francis gazes locked and then he slowly gave in and nodded yes.

Liz sat across from her and Emily and Jax sat on the loveseat. "Carly, I swear to God if you open that big, fat mouth of yours and breath a word of what I'm about to tell you, I will rip your fat tongue out."

Carly's eyes narrowed. "What did you have to call it fat?"

"For God's sake!" Emily said.

Carly smirked. "Go on, Muffin, I'm listening and I know how to keep a secret. Where is Jase?"

"We don't know," Johnny said solemnly.

"What do you mean?"

"He has disappeared and so has Courtney," Francis said.

"You lost Jason!" she screeched.

Liz practically growled. "Keep your voice down or get out."

Carly crossed her arms in front of her. "When did you get so bossy?" When Liz gave her a pointed look, she sighed. "Fine. Maybe you can explain why you think they are together."

"One of our guys saw him on the docks, heard a woman scream, and then a minute later, he heard Jason's motorcycle."

"Well it is a good thing I'm here. Courtney would never get on that death trap, even if it was an emergency."

Liz shook her head. "Maybe you should consider that your new bestie had something to do with this. After all, you were probably plotting to overthrow me this entire time."

"You can relax, Princess Purity, I wasn't plotting your demise, I figured you'd take yourself out of the race when things got tough."

"You don't know shit about me, Caroline, and I'm really sick of the jabs. Every time you call me one of your stupid names, I'm going to call you different names for a word I'm sure you'll recognize—slut. I'm sure you've been called most of them anyway."

"Watch your mouth, little girl, before I shove my fist in it."

"Carly!" Emily yelled. "You are such a troll. Just shut up! We are all here to help my brother, so if you're not game, then get out."

"Relax. Your pregnancy hormones must be a bitch, or maybe it's just you."

Emily started to get off the couch and Jax pulled her back.

Smirking, Carly decided that she is going to make sure Jason knows how much she sacrifices to find him, especially since she had to hang out with present company. "I'm in. What can I do?"

Liz bit her lip and then smoothed her pants. "We also think that Sonny might be involved."

Carly's mouth dropped open and closed a few times, followed by a long pause. "Let me get this straight, you think Sonny and Courtney are plotting to get Jason away from you?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Maybe. So, you want me to feel Sonny out?"

"It would be helpful if you kept an eye on him."

Carly closed her eyes. The idea that Sonny would betray Jason again is eating away at her. She owed Jason, but she had loved Sonny for a long time and now she has to choose sides. In a softer voice she said, "I'll do what I can."

"And Carly, we need you to look out for the man you brought to the Metro Court. Turns out, his real name is Carlos and we're not sure if he has a hand in this or not," Francis.

"Wow." She had screwed up and let that asshole get close all because of her need for revenge on Sonny.

"You didn't know," Liz said softly.

Their eyes met for a several seconds as they sized each other up.

"I'm going to go visit Sonny to gauge his mood."

"Be careful," Francis said.

"I will." Whatever animosity she had towards Liz could wait because she had a bad feeling that Jason really needs them.


	51. Chapter 51

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad I could surprise you. It gets harder to do lol. Sorry I'm late. The smoke here is really bad today from the fires and we're about 85 miles away. We're in the unhealthy range and even though I'm at work, my eyes are burning and it smells in here. If you pray, keep those affected by this and all the other disasters we've had lately and say a few prayers.

Chapter 51

Isabella closed her eyes as the plane leveled off. It was hard saying goodbye to the kids and she hated lying to them even if it was the right thing to do. She is unrecognizable in a pair of sweats, slip on sneakers, and a baggy t-shirt. Her blonde short wig gripped her scalp and she decides she hates contacts. Getting them in quickly had been a chore, but Riley had walked her through it. This is the hardest thing that she has done since coming to the U.S. There are too many errant thoughts clouding her mind and she just wishes they'd stop. If this woman is really Ari, there will be so much heartbreak. How can you even reconcile losing so many years and the love of your life? Helena had gotten the ultimate revenge on Paul and telling him will be excruciating, but she refuses to tell him about the baby beforehand because he will have to choose and that can't be a consideration.

Riley curiously observes her, wondering how the usual stoic woman is holding up under the circumstances. It is like a soap opera plot and he would never want to be in her place. He wasn't around for the Ari years and is very fond of Paul's family. First and foremost, he will protect Isabella just in case the other woman is a fraud. From what he knows about Helena, it could be the case. Rex had been very cryptic, but Riley understood the importance of keeping Paul's family safe. If it's really Ari, then he'll do the same for her. It is just the nature of his role in the business and the honor Paul demands from his employees.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason wakes again, disappointed to find that he's still in the hell hole of a house with no way to get out. Some of the wood must have shifted, because the pressure on his legs seems a little heavier. His breathing is rapid and shallow, letting him know that something is seriously wrong, especially when he coughs and he realizes the liquid that sprays out is red. "Fuck," he mutters. A sharp pain permeates the back of his head and he sees stars for several minutes before he can focus again. "Elizabeth," he whimpers. She won't give up and will know that he'd never leave without letting her know, right? What if—. All thoughts stop when he hears a noise and then a thump and realizes that he's not alone. Looking to his right, he tries to locate a weapon and decides on a small piece of wood before his nemesis finally comes into view.

He looks at the cat incredulously as the animal stares him down. "Why can't you be a dog?" A coughing fit follows and after he calms down, reeling from the pain, the cat moves a hair closer and then plops on the floor. A meow follows and then silence fills the air. Jason isn't sure if he's happy for the company or if it just makes him even more frustrated.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly strolls into Sonny's office.

His pen hits the desk as he looks at her warily.

"What are you doing to find Jason?"

"He isn't answering his phone and I stopped by the penthouse and Francis filled me in."

"Then he told you that Jason is with Courtney protecting her?"

"He did, but that doesn't mean she's safe. She's not use to this violence, Sonny. How long are you willing to wait before you look for them?"

After taking a sip from his coffee, his eyes rake her up and down before answering. It's a shame she's such a pain in the ass because she certainly looks great naked. "The more you don't know the better. You know how the game is played. Jason can take care of himself and doesn't need you poking around where you shouldn't."

Her hands find her hips as she gets ready to rail at him. "Just remember that despite our transgressions, Jason has always been loyal. He has taken bullets for you."

"You think I need a reminder of that? I'm aware of what Jason has done for the business, but I also know that he brought a major player here and didn't even bother to tell me. How am I supposed to take that? We don't know what Paul's true motives are. He may be playing Jason just to sit right here," he said as he smacked the arms of his chair. "So, excuse me if I have come to question Jason's loyalty."

Carly is stunned. "Wow! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you serious right now? If Jason doesn't make contact by tomorrow and you don't do anything about it, then I guess I know where you stand. You need to think really hard about this, because you are making a mountain out of a mole hill. He wouldn't betray you like that."

"Carly… You just don't get the business. This is all about loyalty and putting the company first. Jason hasn't been doing that for a long time. He let a woman grab him by the balls and he ran away like a little pussy!" Spittle flies out of his mouth as his fist connects with the table.

While Carly is disturbed by his mood, she still has a game to play, so she takes the bait. "You won't get any argument from me regarding Elizabeth. She is the worst thing that has ever happened to Jason, but you have to ask yourself, how much do you expect Jason to take before he feels he has to leave? We pushed him out the door just as much as she did with the constant drama and I know I played a big part in that. You can't expect Jason to just jump every time you bark a command and not get tired of it. He's too smart for that. He is not trying to hurt you, Sonny, but can you say the same?"

She held his gaze for a moment longer and then strode out of the office, not surprised at all when she heard a glass shatter against the wall. The man is just a shadow of himself and she's glad she got out when she did.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that night, Jason woke up and coughed a few times before opening his eyes. It is pitch black in the room except for a glowing pair of eyes.

"Are you still here?"

"Meow."

He sighed. "Kill some mice instead of just laying around."

The eyes moved closer and soon, the cat sat beside him, and Jason could feel it's tail hit his arm sporadically.

"Can I touch you?"

He slowly lifted his hand and cat shrunk back a little, but then allowed Jason to touch her. He scratched the back of her head and then felt the collar, indicating that she isn't a feral cat. "I hope someone is looking for you."

He dropped his hand, unable to hold it up any longer and the cat settled by his side. Thinking nothing of it, he shut his eyes again. At least the rats won't get him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Paul got settled in a small apartment that Vinny had rented for him. It wasn't much, but he needed to fly under the radar as much as possible. His trusted guard had left him some clothes, mainly jeans and t-shirts and some boots. A cap sat on the bed and a small suitcase, which he careful opened to find some guns, a disposable phone, and an ear piece so they can communicate. There is a knock on the door and lets Vinny in.

"Hey, boss."

"Hey. How is Kelly?"

Vinny smirks. "She's healing nicely. How was the flight?" Kelly is turning out to be one of his favorite pastimes.

"Too long, but I slept. What do you have for me?"

Vinny briefed him on what Johnny had told him since the Sarducci guard will be the go between.

"That's not much to go on."

"No, it's not." He handed him a picture. "That's Carlos. We haven't been asking around too much because we don't want him to run, but we have people all over the place and no one has seen him. The one good thing about him going out with Carly, is that we can say we're just trying to feel him out to protect her and Sonny will be none the wiser."

"Is Carly going to be a problem?"

"No. She went over to speak with Sonny and thinks he's losing it, acting as though Jason has betrayed him. Sonny even mentioned you."

"Of course, he did—the lunatic. He better hope that Jason is okay. This is all because of that idiot sister of his."

"Maybe Jason got sick of her and put her out of her misery."

Paul smirked. "That would be too easy. Now, we need to find Carlos's last name. What are the names of the crime families Sonny is watching?"

Vinny walked over to the dresser and grabbed a file. "There are two he's focusing in on and one is new. They are young and a little reckless."

Carlos read the paper carefully. "Mariano huh?"

Vinny smirked. "Yeah."

Their reputation is deadly, but so is Paul's and they are banking on that to try to figure out who is behind all the mayhem and put a stop to it. If Sonny wasn't such a pompous ass, he wouldn't have so many people going after his organization.

"I'll handle Tony as soon as we get Carlos's last name. It will throw him off guard."

"We're looking everywhere."

"I don't think he's nearby. Sonny wouldn't take the chance."

Vinny almost felt sorry for Sonny because he knows his boss is out for blood since Paul considers Jason family now and you don't mess with family.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Isabella stretched and then tightened her seat belt. It is time to land and face the woman who could take everything away from her. If she is Ari, then who knows what her mental state is after all these years. "Are we going straight there?"

Riley nods. "Yes. I figured you wouldn't want to put it off."

"I want to change before seeing her."

"It's already arranged. There are two houses on the property. You can change in the other one and then, we'll go see her."

"Okay."

She absentmindedly rubs her belly when she feels a slight twinge.

"Are you hungry?" It is lunch time.

She jerks her hand away. "No, I'm just a little nauseous. I'll be fine."

He accepts her explanation and then goes back to studying a file on the property. As the wheels touch down, Isabella knows things will never be the same again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz walked past the couch where Carly is sleeping. It had been a long night and surprisingly, the blonde had been on her best behavior and was rather quiet. She wondered if something more had gone down with Sonny that had upset her, but then realized that she really didn't care. After having breakfast with Cam at Grams, she had quickly made her way back to the penthouse, not wanting to miss anything should Jason be found.

Last night, she had a nightmare that he was lying somewhere hurt and they couldn't get to him in time and it was niggling at her; as vivid in her mind as if it had really happened.

"I got it!" Spinelli yelled, waking Carly up and garnering the attention of everyone in the room.

"What?" Francis said.

"Yeah, spit it out," Johnny added.

"Rivera—Carlos's last name is Rivera."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. After taking his picture from the Metro Court surveillance, I was able to match the heinous one in a central crime data base. He has been arrested before on suspicion of assault and battery and did two years as a juvenile for stealing a car and robbing the receiver of his nefariousness."

Francis moved to his side. "Good job, Spinelli."

"I will do anything to get Stone Cold back."

Francis patted him on the shoulder. "Take a break."

Spinelli got up and then went into the corner and laid on a twin mattress and covered up.

Johnny already had Paul on the phone. "His name is Carlos Rivera. He's small time, which means he's being bankrolled by someone else. Spinelli needs some sleep, but as soon as he wakes up, I'll have him try to follow the bank trail."

"I can get my people on it too. Time is urgent."

"You think he's in trouble?"

"Yes. How is Elizabeth?"

"You want to ask her yourself?"

"Okay."

He handed her the phone and Elizabeth retreated to the kitchen. "Hey."

"Elizabeth, I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine, but I don't think Jason is and we need to find him fast."

"I know. I'm doing everything I can to locate him. Finding Carlos's last name is going to help us greatly."

"I believe in you and thank you so much for having his back."

"He'd do the same for me."

"You're right. Be safe."

Paul slightly smiled at her worry. "I will."

The call ended and she moved back into the other room and handed the phone to Johnny.

"Alright, there are two computers on the coffee table. Each has some video surveillance of the area and I need you and Carly to pour through the files the last few days and see if you spot her boyfriend."

Carly glared at Johnny as Elizabeth fought a smirk.

"We didn't even kiss and he's not my boyfriend."

"If you say so…"

"Don't make me hurt you, Johnny."

He grinned and moved away.

They each grabbed a computer.

"You're just loving this, aren't you?"

Liz shrugged. "I really don't care who you sleep with as long as it's not Jason."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Been there, done that."

"And you'd do it again if he let you," Johnny added.

"Can it, Shaggy."

"If he's Shaggy, does that mean I'm Fred?" Francis asked.

"More like Scrappy Doo."

Liz shook her head. "Nope. Nobody likes Scrappy and everyone loves Francis."

Carly chuckled when Johnny groaned. For hours, the girls looked at the video files until Carly gasped. "You know that dive out on route seventy-two?"

"The motorcycle joint?" Francis asked.

"Yeah. He was there three nights ago. He parked on the corner and the traffic camera caught him."

Johnny sat next to her and zoomed in. "Carly, I could kiss you right now."

"You'd probably turn me into a frog."

He grinned. "In that case..."

She smacked his arm. "Idiot…"

"Now you know Arianna would kick your ass," Liz said.

"You don't really think that I'd go through with it…"

Liz gave him a look and Johnny's face contorted.

"What the hell is wrong with kissing me?" Carly said.

"Sonny—you're tainted."

"Idiot…"

Johnny texted Paul the information. They are finally catching a break.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Isabella took a deep breath and entered the house.

"Hello?" a voice called out. "Who's there?" She didn't get many visitors. Usually, Helena stopped by long enough to taunt her about her family, but the old hag hadn't visited in quite a while. Secretly, she hopes the woman is dead, but she'd never admit that to the guards. They usually kept to themselves, so she didn't have much social interaction. To keep herself busy, she baked a lot and the men would take the goodies home to their families while she stayed in isolation.

Isabella stepped into the kitchen and their gazes locked.


	52. Chapter 52

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Emily will be here and there, but I'm not including her in all the stress cause of her pregnancy. She'll be worried, but I thought having her at the penthouse all the time would be too much on her.

Chapter 52

Emily fell back onto the pillows with a big grin on her face.

"Dear Lord, you're going to kill me."

She laughed. "You started it."

"I couldn't stop thinking about how hot you were when you were defending Liz's honor."

"You make me hot."

He cursed under his breath. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

He kissed his way up her body, pausing to lay extra kisses on her belly. "Are you like this when you're not pregnant?"

She grinned wickedly. "I guess you're going to have to wait and find out."

His mouth curved up. "I'm looking forward to it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ari is surprised, but recognizes the woman standing before her. "You're Isabella. How? What are you doing here?" The spatula dropped from her hand and she quickly pulled a tray out of the oven and shut it off.

"You know who I am?"

"Yes. Helena showed me pictures and video to endlessly torture me. The only good thing is that I got to see my daughter and husband periodically."

Isabella cringed.

"You look a little pale. Perhaps you should sit down."

After slipping onto a stool, she takes the bottle of water Ari offers.

"Thank you."

Isabella took a long sip. "I know this may sound weird, but I came to see if you're real. Do you mind answering some questions?"

"No." She sat across from her.

There were basic questions about her wedding and honeymoon and then Isabella asked her main question. "Do you remember the combination to the safe in the office?"

"Yes. It was 22-17-43-5."

Isabella read the numbers off the paper. "You're really her?"

Ari nodded and then subconsciously smoothed her hair which is partially gray. There had been no need to primp and preen under the circumstances, but she feels a little embarrassed since Isabella is a beautiful woman. "Yes. Helena staged the shooting and then dragged me to Russia and I've been here ever since. She visited me every few months, always armed with new footage. I've watched you over the years and you've been very good to my daughter. Thank you."

"She misses you so much. I never tried to take your place, but I did want to be there for her."

"And you and Paul have a son together?"

"Yes. Mason is my crowning achievement. He's the best of both of us."

"He's very cute. I know this must be really awkward for you."

Isabella nodded. "I had a very rough life and Paul became my Prince Charming of sorts. He's an incredible man."

"I can't really argue with that. Living around violence changed me then and it affects me now. I fell in love with him, but I hated the business. You seem to have adapted quite well though."

Isabella shrugged. "It's usually pretty quiet. I love him, so I make sacrifices."

"I suppose. Where is he? Why didn't he come?"

"He doesn't know. A friend of ours needed help, so Paul is in New York. I didn't want to alert him or Arianna until I knew for sure it is you. Your, supposed, passing hurt them deeply."

"I cried for months afterwards and then I just became numb. I think that is when Helena decided to find a way to monitor my family so she could get a reaction out of me."

"I'm sorry. Helena is dead, Ari, so she can no longer hurt you."

She didn't react as expected. "I should feel better after hearing that, but the damage she did to me will probably be there until the day I die." Watching her family go on without her had been torturous.

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yes, more than you know."

"What now?"

"Well, I think it's better if you see Paul first, so, I've arranged for a flight to take us back the day after tomorrow."

Ari averted her gaze as she fretted. The future seemed so uncertain and she has no idea how Paul is going to react, not to mention all the legal crap she'll need to deal with, since she had been declared dead. Because of Helena, she has no home to go back to and her family has moved on. Her heart ached and to her surprise, she started to cry. It had been so many years since she had allowed herself any emotional release.

Isabella moved to her side and then is surprised when Ari grips her tightly. It had been so long since Ari had been held that it made her cry harder as Isabella stroked her back, looking at Riley over the top of the woman's head, both wondering about Ari's stability.

Abruptly, Ari pulled back. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I understand."

She swiped at her face. "I just need a few minutes alone. I'm going to my room and pack up a small bag. Once we get there, maybe I can go shopping and burn everything else I have. I don't want any reminders of my time here."

Isabella nods and then watches her disappear around a corner. Riley approaches her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. She's pretty."

Riley didn't know what to say.

"It's okay to admit it. Arianna looks a lot like her mother."

"True."

Rex entered the kitchen. "You can stay at the other house. We'll move her over there as well. I don't think she'll want to stay here any longer than she has too."

"Okay. I think I need to lay down."

"Riley will take you."

After she left, Rex took her seat and shortly thereafter, Ari joined him.

"Are you Paul's enforcer?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Is he well?"

Rex softly smiled, trying to make her feel at ease. "He is fine. I came on shortly after he thought you had passed. It was rough for a long time, but then he met Isabella and started to live again."

She wiped a tear away. "Are they happy?"

"Very."

"Why do I feel like the interloper?"

"Because it's an awkward situation. I hope that I'm not speaking out of turn, but Isabella is a good person who had a rough life. Paul changed a lot for her, but you were his first love. He never forgot you."

She blew out a big breath. "Is he in danger right now?"

"I hope not. There is a man named Jason, who works for another organization, whose family had encountered some trouble. They have a history with Helena too and basically, Jason saved Isabella and Mason in the park one day and he and Paul developed a bond. They are loyal to each other and this man is missing."

"I see. I've dreamed of seeing them again every night since I've been gone. It was that hope that kept my spirits up. Even though Helena taunted me with photos and videos of Paul and Arianna with Isabella, I still longed for the times that evil bitch would visit because I could see them. Isabella is brave to come here and it's a testament to her strength that she wants to protect them. Is she well?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"She just seemed a little pale."

"I think Riley said she has been a little under the weather lately. It's probably nothing to worry about. I'm taking you to the other house when you are ready. Isabella is lying down, but she'll need to eat soon. Maybe you can talk more because regardless of the outcome, you will be in each other's lives because of the kids and Paul."

"You're right. I have nothing against her. If anything, I'm jealous that she got to spend all this time with my family."

"You'll see them soon and I think they have room in their hearts for both of you. We'll probably stop in New York before heading back to California. You can see Paul and then decide how to break it to Arianna."

"Okay."

She gathered the small amount of belongings she needed for the trip and then they headed to the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Twelve-year-old Ian McCloskey studied his cat as she ran over to her food dish. "Abbie, why are you so dirty?"

The cat ignored him while she chowed down.

"Seriously, mom is going to kill me. Do I need to lock you up?" He is tempted to follow her, but he's meeting his friends over at the watering hole. At first, he had hated the idea of a cat and wanted a dog, but the feline had grown on him and was less maintenance. "Maybe I'll follow you tomorrow night and find out just what you're getting into."

The cat licked her paw and then glanced at him for a second before resuming her meal.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason drifted in and out of consciousness as the day continued, knowing that the longer he is stuck there, the more serious his injuries will be. The cat had abandoned him and he couldn't blame her, but he kind of missed the company. His labored breathing filled the air and he can tell it's getting worse. The head injury is causing blurry vision and for the first time in his life, he'd kill to be in a hospital. The room around him starts to change and he gasps as he watches it morph into the beach house in California. Is he hallucinating? Did he die? Cam runs into the room and Jason calls out to him, asking him for help, but there is no response, angering him. Suddenly, he sees Elizabeth and he tries to reach out his hand and then moans loudly, due to the pain, and squeezes his eyes shut. When he calms down and his eyes flutter open, he's back in the basement and his lip quivers. "I have got to get out of here," he said emotionally, but when he tries to move, the pain in his body is so severe that he passes out again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ari studied Isabella who does look more refreshed. "Can you tell me more about Arianna?"

Isabella softly smiled. "She got her business degree recently so she can help run the business."

Ari is surprised. "Oh."

"She loves working with her dad and of course, she is only involved in legit transactions."

"That's good."

"Paul would never allow her to be incriminated. She has a boyfriend named, Johnny. He's a guard in another organization in New York."

"How did they meet?"

"It was through Johnny's boss, Jason. They are crazy about each other and I'm thinking that she might eventually relocate or vice versa."

"He's nice?"

"Yes. He's a stand-up kind of guy and is very respectful. Of course, Paul gave him a hard time."

Ari smiled. "He was always very protective of her."

"I did the best I could to help her. I love her like she is my own. She has a wicked sense of humor and has such strength. You are so lucky to be blessed with her and she will be over the moon when she gets a look at you."

Ari grinned. "I've dreamed so many times of the moment I get to hold her in my arms again."

"It will be soon, but we are going to New York first so we can tell Paul."

"Okay. Do you have pictures?"

Isabella retrieved her phone and then showed her some more recent ones. Some had Mason in it and Ari inquired about him. The conversation was a little uneasy, but the women were warming towards each other.

For Ari, it was surreal and she realized just how much she lost since she had been taken away. Her daughter has changed in so many ways and Paul… He is still a very handsome man, but he looked a little more intense than before. There were pictures where he did look happy, but others revealed the pressures of the business and keeping his family safe.

"I'm sure this must be overwhelming," Isabella said quietly.

"Yes. It's a lot to process and I'm a little nervous to see them and I know my return will be emotional."

"I—when we get to New York, I think I'm going to leave you there with Paul. You need to talk and I don't want to interfere with that. Besides, I don't like leaving Arianna and Mason alone for too long, especially when we don't know what is going on with Jason."

"I won't disrespect what you have with my hus—with Paul. I think we can figure out what to do together. For now, I'd like to keep my existence a secret to the outside world. We don't know what else Helena has done."

"I agree."

"We're not leaving until tomorrow, right?"

Isabella nodded.

"Will you—I know this is asking a lot, but I'd like to color my hair."

"I completely understand. I'll make a list and send someone out to get the supplies and I'll help you."

"Thank you."

"If you give me your sizes, I can arrange for the boutique at the Metro Court to bring some clothes to your room. I'll make a reservation under an assumed name. I'm not sure where Paul is staying, but I'll get a suite just in case. I'm sure he's not going to want you to be too far away."

"Thank you. I don't know if I would be as stoic as you if the situation were reversed."

"Oh, don't be fooled, I'm still willing to fight for Paul, but I also understand your importance to the people that I love. Honestly, I like you and think that no matter how this plays out, we will be able to get along for the sake of Paul and the children."

"I agree. I am glad that Paul didn't marry a shrew."

Isabella chuckled. "Apparently, he has very good taste in woman."

"Not always, you should have met the crazy person he was engaged to before me."

"Do tell,"

Ari finally came alive, showing her personality as she animatedly described the woman and some of the fights that had transpired and had Isabella in tears from laughing.

Rex breathed a sigh of relief that they are bonding. He will escort them to New York personally and had already been arranging their flight.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth sketched, as Carly observed, trying to keep her mind off the fact that Jason could be lying somewhere dying and there wasn't anything she could do.

"You—I hated you for so long because I wanted Jason all to myself. I know it was irrational, but I haven't had many friends in my life and none, other than him, that ever would fight for me the way he has."

Liz stopped and lifted her chin up, wondering where Carly was going with her diatribe.

"I doubt we will ever be friends, but I would if it could bring Jason back. In fact, I would do anything because I owe him that."

"I understand."

"Do you really? Because people tend to judge me and not try to understand where I'm coming from. I know I've made some colossal mistakes, but Jason—there are really no words to describe how great he is and not just because he puts up with me. If something happens to him…"

Liz is surprised when Carly averts her eyes to abate her emotions.

"Jason accepted me and never judged me. Instead, he encouraged me to be authentic and even when he completely disagreed with my choices, he understood that they were my mistakes to make. So yes, I do understand why you want Jason in your life. He is one of the most giving people I have ever met and that is why I'm so scared right now. Even though I know that he doesn't particularly care about Courtney, he will always do what he thinks is the right thing and he would save her if he could and that is what I think she was counting on and why he is in the middle of this mess. Sonny used Jason's loyalty and conscious against him."

"Oh Muffin, I pray to God you are wrong about Sonny."

"Hoebag… Why?"

Carly smirked at the name calling and then turned serious. "Because we've already betrayed him and I basically chose Sonny over Jason on that night he found us. I was being self-destructive and lashing out, but in the back of my mind, I knew when I did it that Jason would never want to be with me again."

"Maybe you were protecting him from you."

Carly leaned back and closed her eyes. "I don't know, but if my choice in any way led to this…"

"You can't control Sonny. I don't think Jason would blame you for his actions."

"Why you?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Why Sonny?"


	53. Chapter 53

A/N – Thanks for the feedback!

Chapter 53

Carly slightly opened her eyes. "I had hit rock bottom and I wanted to hurt Jason because I thought he had turned to you."

"And after that?"

"No one else wanted me or could handle being with me. I'm not going to lie, I ended up falling in love with him. I knew it probably wouldn't last forever because of who we are, but I gave it my all for the most part."

Liz took a deep breath. "I've made a lot of shitty choices too, that I can't take back, and I know I hurt Jason because of them. We both have issues, but we own them. I love him, Carly, with every fiber of my being. He has never tried to change or control me. When I needed him the most, he was there and brought me back again. My rape indelibly changed me. I was so young and I went into my mind and stayed there because it was safe. When I was attacked in California by someone I thought I knew, let's just say that I went there again because I couldn't handle all the implications. Jason found Emily and he helped me come back. He didn't bail on me, instead, he decided that he wasn't going to give up on me. We are trying to get rid of our baggage so that we can focus on our family. So, I will fight anyone who tries to take him away from us—hell, I will kill for him. And trust me, if he is hurt and I find out Courtney had any hand in it, she's dead."

A slow smirk emerged as Carly digested that information. "Well, well, maybe I did underestimate you. I want Jason to be happy and be with someone who will fight for him and until this moment, I didn't think you deserved him. You've had a rough life and Jason is like a big ball of safety and loyalty and I can see where you'd be attracted to that. He has such a capacity for love, more than he even realizes and he can break which you have the power to do. I really hope you know that."

"I do and I would never hurt him on purpose. He means to much for me."

"Are you two going to kiss?" Johnny asked.

"Shut it," they said at the same time making Francis chuckle.

"Lovers of Stone Cold, I think I've found something."

Before Spinelli could even blink, they were at his side.

"What did you find?" Liz asked.

"Carlos flew out of town after Jason disappeared." He displayed the picture from airport surveillance.

"Where to?"

"He went to the City."

"Maybe he wanted to lay low," Francis said.

"I'm going to attach a program to their system so that it will flag me if he's seen again."

Liz put her hand on his shoulder. "It won't get you into trouble, right?"

Spinelli blushed. "No, radiant one, I will make sure that the purveyors of good don't discover it."

"Good."

"Yeah, good job, Spinelli," Francis said.

"Carly, you want to help me in the kitchen?"

Carly gave her a look while Francis and Johnny gagged. "Do you really get how much damage I can do in there?"

"No, but if you want some of my world-famous brownies, you'll help me out."

"You're lucky that I love chocolate. Johnny, just have a fire extinguish ready and a tourniquet," Francis said.

"Very funny…," Carly said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Paul slammed a man into the wall of a building. "Now, tell me again how you know Carlos Rivera?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, man."

"Wrong answer."

His fist crashed into the man's face, making him gush blood. "I'm going to ask you one more time before I put a bullet in your head. How do you know him?"

The man's lip quivered. "Please don't hurt me."

"Answer me!"

"I made a few deliveries for him to some blonde waitress, that's all man, I swear."

The smell of pee filled the air and Paul stepped back with a disgusted look on his face.

"Was there anyone else involved?"

"He's the only one I spoke to—I swear."

"Get out of here."

The man sucked in a sob and ran to his car as Paul disappeared into the darkness and then let Johnny know the new developments. Now, they have confirmation that Carlos is involved in this mess.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason woke up with a start and tried to focus in the dark, almost happy to see glowing eyes, followed by a, "Meow."

"Hey." A round of coughing elicited more blood before he started to hallucinate again.

"Don't you dare give up."

"Lila?"

She smiled warmly. "Yes. You've gotten yourself into a big pickle."

He slightly smiled. "Yeah."

"Well, it's not time for you to come to me yet. Fight to be with them, Jason."

"I'm trying."

"Well try harder. I can tell you're slowly giving up. Elizabeth didn't give up on herself or you and now you have a chance. This is the worst you have ever been, so you're going to have to stay positive."

"I miss you."

"Don't change the subject."

"Thank you for helping Elizabeth."

"She's lovely and perfect for you. I want to see you marry her someday."

"Me too."

"Then don't let the people that hurt you win. I won't leave you."

She started to fade.

"Grandmother," he whimpered before she blew him a kiss and disappeared.

He felt the cat nuzzle against him so he wiped his hand on his shirt and then touched her, unknowingly getting a little blood on her fur. It amazed him how little endurance he has when he quickly stops due to the effort it took to move. He isn't sure he has another day left in him because his body is starting to shut down and no amount of faith is changing that. It is now a race against time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth woke up in a cold sweat and groaned as she slid off the bed and went to the bathroom. Nightmares were making it impossible for her to sleep soundly. Most of them were of Jason being trapped and they almost make her physically ill.

After sitting on the bed, her phone vibrates and she grabs it.

"I can't sleep," Emily typed.

"Me either."

"Are you having nightmares?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah."

She sighed, now worried about her best friend. "Emily, that is not good for you right now."

"I know. I slept for a couple of hours before I woke up."

"Where is Jax?"

Emily smiled. "He's slightly snoring. I think I wore him out."

Liz chuckled. "Carly and I came to a truce."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's for the best, besides I don't feel like hurting my hand on her face right now."

"I'll do it for you."

"No, you won't. I can't have you hurting my pudding pop."

Emily laughed, then slapped her hand over her mouth. When Jax didn't move a muscle, she continued. "Very funny."

"I'm serious. I need a girl in my life. Jason and Cam are outnumbering me."

"Well, maybe you will have to get knocked up soon."

"You know, being scared and not knowing where he is makes me want everything now, so I don't miss out. I swear I'm going to tie him down and marry him as soon as we can. Life is just too short."

"Wow."

"I know. We were taking it slower and now that just doesn't seem as important. We'll help each other get over the past and we have been doing fine, despite coming back to Port Charles."

"I think he'll say yes."

Liz smiled. "He better."

They both giggled.

"Go to bed."

Emily frowned. "Make me."

"I will come over there."

"If you did, I'd give you the biggest hug. He's going to be okay, Elizabeth. He has to be."

"Amen."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason is awoken by a rough lick and a paw patting his cheek.

"Go away," he mutters, but the cat is not having it and continues until Jason opens his eyes.

"What is your problem?"

"Meow," the cat utters back, not at all offended by Jason's mood.

He is so weak that he doesn't try to touch her and instead is locked in a staring contest which the cat wins.

The cat seems to sense the fact that Jason's health is declining and won't leave his side. Every few hours, she wakes him up and he grumbles, but tries to stay awake, but it's a losing battle.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Paul paces back and forth in the apartment and decides it's time to call the head of the Mariano family. He dials the number and waits.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Tony, it's Paul Sarducci."

Tony gets up and shuts his office door. "Well, this is a surprise."

"I'm calling you regarding your interest in the Corinthos organization."

Tony frowns. "Why would you care?" The Port Charles docks are worth their weight in gold and if Tony can get an in, the money will line his pockets.

"I wouldn't have cared, however the person you hired is trying to take down a close friend."

"Sonny?" The cocky Cuban didn't seem like the type of man that Paul would have as an acquaintance.

"No, I'm talking about Jason Morgan."

Tony's jaw clenches and there is a long pregnant pause. "You know that if I want this organization, I have to go through Jason."

"Yes, I do know that, but I'm telling you that I can't let you. Tell Carlos to pull back. He has already done something and Jason is missing. If he's dead, there will be bloodshed. Carlos will die and anyone else that had a hand in his death."

Tony growled. "Are you threatening me."

"Yes, but if you back down, it will all probably be yours in a month with no bloodshed."

"How can you guarantee that?"

"I will avenge whoever hurt Jason, including Corinthos who might be involved. Of course, if you breathe a word of this…"

"I'm going to ignore your threats for right now, because my eye is on the prize."

"The families are investigating this situation and you don't want to be on their bad side or you won't get what you want. Jason doesn't want the business, that I'm sure of and he and Sonny aren't seeing eye to eye. Are you willing to call Carlos off?"

"I'm not sure I can do that." He knew that hiring Carlos was risky, but on the other hand, if he had managed to take out Jason, then he might be good to have around. "But if he won't return my calls or goes against what I want, then he's a dead man anyway."

"So, do we have an agreement? You'll back off and if Carlos doesn't obey, he dies."

"I will agree if you don't kill him or have anyone else do it."

Paul squirmed as he decided. "If he hurt Jason…"

"Then all is fair in love and war. You know how this game is played."

An idea popped into Paul's head and he slightly smiled. "Fine, I won't kill him if you back off so I can get this situation under control. He went after Sonny's family and—"

Tony laughed. "Actually, Courtney "Daisy" Matthews is in cahoots with Sonny. I don't know what happened with Jason, but Carlos, Sonny, and Courtney have been working together—that I do know."

Paul clenched his jaw. "Thanks for the information. Carlos can't know that I'm on to him because he might retaliate."

Tony agreed and had no problem keeping Carlos in the dark if it meant he gained ownership of the docks. "We have a deal, Mr. Sarducci, don't break it."

"I won't, but if Carlos won't listen to you, then the deal is off." He has something else planned for Carlos, now he just needs to find Courtney and they are convinced that she's in Canada.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly picked up her phone. "Hello?"

When she only heard a sob, she grew immediately concerned. "Who is this?"

"Carly?"

Her eyes grew big. "Courtney?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at her.

"Where are you? We've been worried sick. Is Jason with you?"

"I can't talk long. I stole the phone. I didn't mean for it to happen." She started to cry heavily and Carly wanted to reach through the phone and shake her.

"What did you do?"

"I—shit, he's coming."

The phone went dead and Carly growled, furious at the stupid blonde.

"Can you trace it?" Francis asked Spinelli.

"I'm on it."

Carly handed him the phone and let them know what she said.

Liz felt dizzy, knowing that her instincts had been right and Jason is probably in trouble. "I'm going to kill her," she said angrily. "That bitch!"

"Get in line. I'm going to rip her hair out and then beat her death," Carly said.

Spinelli sighed. "The phone is blocked, so I can't get an exact coordinate, but she's in Ontario."

Francis picked up the phone. "Paul, Courtney is in Ontario. She stole a phone and implied that she didn't

mean to do it when Carly asked about Jason."

"Shit."

"Can you get some men on it?"

"I know some people close by there. I'll handle it."

"Then what?"

"I had to make a deal with the Tony Marino so he'd back Carlos off."

"I'm scared to ask."

"I can't kill Carlos."

Francis almost bit his lip off. "You better have a backup plan."

"I do. Courtney is going to die and Carlos will go down for it. He'll go to jail and I'll make sure he doesn't come out alive."

"As long as he dies, I don't care how. Hopefully, it will be painful."

"Agreed. I have a feeling that Carlos is going to show his face soon because he'll think that he is untouchable."

Francis moved towards the balcony window. "I agree. We'll call you as soon as he is in sight."

"I'll be at the airport waiting."

"Sounds good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carlos picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"There has been a change of plan. For now, I need you to back off."

"Why?"

"I got a call from Paul Sarducci. He agreed not to kill you so he can find Mr. Morgan. If you step out of line, the deal is off."

"Do they know it was me?"

"No. Apparently, Sonny had already been watching us and Paul took a chance and called my bluff. If you back off, he is going to clean house. He thinks Sonny is behind Jason's disappearance."

Carlos smirked. "Well, he's not too far off the mark."

"Why didn't you tell me that you botched things with the enforcer?"

"I didn't think you'd care. I've been laying low and with him out of the way, it will make it easier to bring Sonny down."

"Well, now, the plan has changed. Back off and let them find Jason and dispose of Sonny and then we get the keys of the kingdom. I threw Courtney under the bus too."

Carlos shrugged. "That's fine with me."

"Good."

The call ended and Carlos smiled. He didn't really have to hide anymore because Paul couldn't do shit if he sees him or the truce will end. It is time to rub his presence in Paul's face and watch him squirm.


	54. Chapter 54

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm so glad you're still into this story.

Chapter 54

Daylight waned and the cat had left Jason alone. He wasn't sure if it had given up on him or what, but he felt lonely and despondent, wondering if he would survive the night. He had started to get the chills and they are excruciating due to his injuries.

Lila appeared in front of him again. "Help is coming, Jason. You just have to hold on for tonight and you can see your family again."

"Can't…"

"Yes, you can and you will!"

He isn't used to Lila yelling, so it got his attention.

"It is not your time to die and you will fight! Don't make me tell you again."

Jason blinked a few times. "Did you just yell at me?"

"I most certainly did."

"But you never yell at me."

"Don't get all girlie on me now, Morgan."

A smile graced his face and Lila couldn't help it and laughed.

"I can't believe you called me girlie."

"You looked like you were about to cry."

"Was not."

"Uh-huh."

"I love you," he said softly as his eyes radiated love.

"Oh Jason, I love you so much. Tell me that you haven't given up."

"I did a little, but I'll try."

"Good. Now, conserve your strength."

"Don't leave me."

She patted his cheek. "I'm here even when you can't see me."

"So, you're who the cat always stares at?"

She chuckled. "Probably. Are you going to buy a cat after this?"

"Hell no! She can't fetch or get help."

"Don't you under estimate her. She's smarter than she looks."

At the sight of his incredulous expression, she broke out into a fit of giggles and he hadn't heard something so wonderful in a long time. If that cat ends up rescuing him, he'd buy it anything it wanted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny stepped off a plane at the Ontario airport and met with a few of Paul's men. When he got the call from Francis regarding Courtney, he couldn't resist. "Did you find her?"

"We did. They are holed up in a crappy hotel downtown."

"Good. If he leaves the building for food, you can grab him and I will get her."

"The car is over here."

He followed the man, happy that they had finally gotten some good news. The blonde American's appearance had turned a few heads and when you buy people alcohol, they tend to babble. They had caught a break and the drunk had been well paid for the information. Now, it's time for Courtney Matthews to pay the piper.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ian pulled his cat onto his lap as he sat on his front steps. "Is that blood?"

The cat meowed and Ian shook his head.

"You are such a killer, suppose that rat had a family?"

The cat averted her eyes and then jumped off his lap and went into the house and ate. When she was done, she moved back onto his lap.

"Now what?"

"Meow." She jumped onto the ground and Ian smiled.

"Are you going to show me your secret hideout?"

The cat purred.

"Can I come?"

"Meow."

"I'm going to take that as a yes." He grabbed his bike. "Mom!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going for a ride."

"You better be back in an hour for dinner. Do you have your phone?"

"Yes!"

The cat took off and Ian peddled as fast as he could. It is starting to get dark and he hopes it won't take long. He didn't bring a flashlight and there aren't any street lights in the woods. There is a light on his bike, but it isn't that strong.

They ride about fifteen minutes as he kept the cat in sight. If he went too slow, it would pause and look at him like she is waiting and he couldn't help but smile. When the old decrepit house came into view, he is surprised, but very intrigued.

The cat darts into the house and finds Jason asleep, so she snuggles next to him.

Ian got off his bike and dropped it onto the ground. There is no way he'll make it back before the sun goes down. Quickly, he enters the front door and then stops. "What the hell?" There is a giant hole in the floor and he wonders what happened. A month ago, he and his friends hung out in the house a few times and it didn't seem that unstable. He lets out a shaky breath when he realizes they were wrong.

"Meow."

"Abbie?"

The cat cries louder, making Ian think she is hurt, so he gets on his knees on the tattered, dirty carpet and crawls closer to the edge. "Abbie, come here!"

The cat almost howls and since he can barely see, he takes out his phone and turns on the flashlight and looks around. It's a shit show and when she cries again, he finds her and gasps when he sees an arm and a face. "Holy shit." He almost drops his phone, juggling it before gaining control. There is no way to get down there safely, so he decides he needs to call his mom, but when he tries, he realizes he has no bars and curses. "Hello?" he yells into the darkness.

Jason is unconscious and can't hear him. Abbie tries to lick him and pat his face, but he's out cold.

"I'm going for help," he announces and then carefully gets up and runs to his bike. As he makes the trip home, his legs burn from pedaling so fast. He keeps telling himself to go faster because someone's life depends on it. Hopefully, his dad is home. Suddenly, he hits a hole and is thrown from the bike, crying out when pain shot through his hip.

"Stupid bike," he yells. Taking out his phone, he sees the bars and calls 911.

"What's your emergency?"

"There's an old house off route seventy-two. I chased my cat in there and the second floor had collapsed onto the first and then into the basement."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, but there was a man was crushed by all the wood and stuff. I saw an arm and his face."

"What is your name?"

He relayed his name and address.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve and a half."

"Are your parent's home?"

"My mom is there and I think my dad is on his way home from work."

"Hold on." She made a call to the station and Mac picked up.

"What's going on?"

"Ian McCloskey is calling, saying he found some body in an old house that partially collapsed. It's off route seventy-two."

"Those boys are always playing jokes. I'll call his dad. Tell him to go home."

Mac dialed Bo McCloskey's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bo. Are you home?"

"I just pulled in. Is something wrong?"

"Your son just called 911 and said he found a body in some dilapidated house."

Bo groaned. "Let me go talk to him and I'll call you back."

"Sounds good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A disguised Paul opened and closed the cab door for Carlos and then slid into the driver's seat. "Where to?"

"The Metro Court."

"That's a nice place."

"Yeah."

Paul pulled away and about a mile before they got into town, he stopped at a light and Francis threw open the back door with a gun in his hand and Carlos raised his.

"Don't even breathe," Francis said as he shut the door.

"What do you think you're doing? We have a truce."

Paul grinned. "I'm not going to kill you, but I never said that I'd do nothing. Welcome to hell, Carlos."

He cursed under his breath, knowing that he's not going to like whatever happens next.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Bo heard his son enter the house and rushed into the living room. "What the hell is going on?"

"Dad…" Ian struggled to catch his breath.

"You called 911 and made something up after all the trouble you got in before?" Several months before, Ian and his friends got in trouble for making prank calls.

"No. I'm not lying."

"You better not be or your punished for the rest of your life and I'm taking away your computer."

Ian's mouth dropped open.

"You brought this on yourself, now talk."

"I was curious where Abbie had been running off to, so I followed her and she led me to that old abandoned house where that barn is."

Bo's brow rose. "The cat led you to the house?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but she did."

"Alright, then what?"

"She ran inside and I followed. The second floor had fallen through the first into the basement. I heard her cry. It wasn't the normal sound she makes, but more like she was hurt, so I got on my hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the hole and it was dark down there and I couldn't see a lot. She made the noise again, so I turned on the flashlight on my phone and saw an arm next to her and then his face. Dad, I think someone is trapped. I'm not lying. Abbie found him."

Bo is stunned. "Show me."

Ian nodded and they rushed to the truck and got in. Luckily, it's only a couple of minutes away. Bo parked, leaving his lights on and grabbed a flashlight. He could see from the way the house tilted there is structural damage.

"You shouldn't have gone in there," he muttered as they made their way to the front door.

"Stay here."

He turned on the flashlight and stepped inside. "What a shit hole," he said before scanning the area.

"Meow."

"Abbie? This is insanity," he said before getting on his knees and carefully crawling forward. He is heavier than his son and could feel the floor shift a little under his weight. As he nears the edge, the cat starts making more noise and he locates her. "Jesus Christ," he said as the light hit Jason. He could only see an arm and his head. Abbie licked Jason's face and patted his cheek and to Bo's surprise, the man moaned. "Holy shit. Hold on! I'm going to get help." He snaps several pictures with his camera and then scrambles backwards and makes the call.

Jason thought he heard someone, but just couldn't stay awake, so he drifted back into a deep sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"It's Bo. He wasn't lying."

"What?"

"You know that abandoned house and barn that used to be the McHenry's place?"

"Yeah. We've had to go there a few times to end some parties. It's scheduled for demolition next month."

"Well, something happened and helped with that. The center of the second floor collapsed in on itself all the way through to the basement and there is a body."

"Shit. Can you tell if they are alive?"

"Barely. He moaned and my freaking cat is down there with him."

Mac frowned. "What?"

"My cat found him and somehow managed to drag my son to the house. I took a few pictures so you know what you're working with."

"I'm going to give you my number so you can text them."

Bo recited the number to his son who used his phone to note it and then forwarded the pictures.

"Got them." There is a silence and then Mac says, "What the hell?"

"What's wrong."

"I think that's Jason Morgan." He is dirty, but the hair length and features match.

Bo's brow went up. "The mobster?"

"Yeah."

"Jesus Christ."

"We're on our way."

Mac quickly made some calls to get some heavy equipment and first responders on the move.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Rex woke up Isabella and let her know what is going on. She used the bathroom and when she came back, Ari had woken up too.

"Everyone is probably in bed, so we'll have to track down Vinny to find Paul," Isabella said.

"I know where they are," Rex admitted.

"What happened?"

"Jason has been found and it's bad."

Isabella clicked her seatbelt. "How bad?"

"He's unconscious and has been laying in a basement with beams and debris on him for a few days."

Isabella's eyes filled with tears. "Elizabeth and Emily have to be going nuts."

"I think they are at the site along with Paul. They should have him about the time we get there."

"Then we'll go to the hospital."

"Okay."

Ari got up to use the bathroom. She felt sick. All her insecurities were coming out and she is scared about how Paul is going to react.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny eased his way into the hotel after Eric left. Paul's men had placed a camera in the hallway so they could see which room he had come out of. Luckily, the dump only had two floors. He took out a tool and jimmied the lock and threw the door open. Courtney gasped and dropped the glass she was holding and water spilled onto the carpet.

"Surprised to see me Courtney?"

Her eyes are big and she stammers. "What—what are you doing here?"

"You were missing and we were worried. Do you happen to know where Jason is?"

Tears sprang into her eyes. "Um—no."

Johnny pulled his gun out. "I'm going to ask you again, where is Jason?"

At his more sinister tone, she suddenly feels parched and starts to cry. "You have to help me. These two guys kidnapped me. Their names are Eric and Carlos. I don't know what they did to Jason."

"You must think I'm stupid. I know you're working with Sonny and Carlos. What you say next can change the course of your future, now where is Jason?"

"I didn't mean it. I ran into the house and went upstairs. Carlos had told me not to go up there, but I forgot and he ran after me and practically threw me down the steps. The floor was creaking and Jason was downstairs. We ran out and we heard a horrible noise and the ground shook. It had collapsed on Jason."

"Jesus." He moved closer and shoved her onto the bed. "Tell me where you were or I will put a bullet in your head right now!"

She tries to scoot backwards to put some distance between them. "It was an old abandoned barn off route seventy-two."

Johnny pulled out his phone and called Spinelli.

"Hello?"

"It's Johnny. Jason is in some old abandoned barn off route seventy-two."

"We know. It just came across the police scanner."

"Is he alive."

"They think so."

Johnny sighed. "Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can." He slipped his phone into his pocket. "You're one lucky bitch, because he's still alive."

She breathed a sigh of relief as he stared her down, not knowing that she is going to die anyway.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly and Elizabeth watched the television as a reporter described the scene.

"The police have shut down route seventy-two on the outskirts of town and only rescue personnel are allowed in. Next to me is Bo McCloskey and his son, Ian, who found a body in an abandoned house and called for help. Can you describe what happened?"

Ian swallowed hard and then got over his camera shyness quickly. "It was my cat. She had been disappearing and I would joke about following her to see where she was going. She came home with blood on her and I just thought she had been hunting. I jumped on my bike and she led me to the house."

"Let me get this straight, your cat had found the body and then led you to it?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but Abbie is really smart."

"Go on."

"I went inside the house and it was a mess. The second floor had fallen all the way through to the basement and there was wood everywhere. Abbie kept crying, so I used my phone to shine a light and I saw him. I pedaled home as fast as I could and my dad was waiting and I dragged him back here."

The reporter focused in on Bo. "I take it you didn't believe him?"

"Of course not, he is friends are always playing pranks and just the cat part alone was enough to make me think he was high—not that he does that kind of stuff."

"Understood."

"Anyway, I had him stay outside and I checked it out and took a few pictures and called the police."

"Can we see the pictures?"

Bo shifted from side to side. "I suppose so." He pulled out his phone and the camera zoomed in and Liz's hand smacked against her mouth as she gasped.

Carly paused it. "His lips are a little blue."

Liz nodded. "It could be his lungs."

"I think I'm going to kiss that cat when I get a chance."

"I never thought a cat would be the one to rescue Stone Cold," Spinelli said.

"She saved him." Standing, Liz turned towards Spinelli. "I have to go there."

The door opened and Paul entered the room after leaving Carlos at a safe place until they could institute their plan.

Liz rushed towards him and hugged him as he looked at the television which was still paused on Jason's form. "Damn…"

She pulled back. "It looks really bad. I need to go to him. Can you take me?"

"Of course."

"I'm going too," Carly said.

Liz nods and they head to the car, eager to get to the old house and give Jason hope.


	55. Chapter 55

A/N – Thanks for the encouraging comments! *leasmom – I had the recent earthquakes in Mexico in my mind. I can't imagine being trapped in rubble and waiting. Horrible! * Guest – Where did I write that the 911 caller didn't believe him? She notified the police to check it out. I never wrote what you typed. Mac was the one questioning it because of the boy's pranks. And yes, he probably should have sent a cruiser, but then that wouldn't really fit with what I wanted to do, so it is what it is… There are stories in the news all the time about cops making bad calls or looking the other way. I don't think it's out of the realm of reality.

Chapter 55

Liz begged Ronnie to let them through the barricade and finally, he called Mac who allowed it. When they saw the house, Liz couldn't help it and started to cry.

"He's alive. You have to have faith."

"I can't even imagine how much pain he is in."

Mac approached them. "We're shoring up the house so it's stable and then we'll have to slowly start removing debris so we don't further injure him."

"How long?"

"We should have him out by morning."

"What!"

"Elizabeth, it's really bad in there. I can't endanger the responders. One wrong move and everything could come down on them and Jason. It's a delicate situation." Mac really doesn't think Jason is going to make it. The mood around the site is grim.

"Does he know we're here?"

"I'm not sure. He has moaned a few times. We have a microscopic camera on him and he is still breathing. The cat hasn't left his side even though we're being noisy."

Carly is fighting back tears, knowing that they are losing time. "Can you get a man down to him? He's been missing for days which means he is dehydrated among other things."

"Right now, we can't. If someone steps the wrong way, it could shift the piles of wood and hurt him. There may be two very large beams crushing him. We just can't take the chance."

Paul moved forward. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Who are you?"

"A friend."

Mac quieted as he scanned his thoughts. "We could use some coffee for the volunteers and maybe some water."

"Done." Paul stepped away and called Vinny to arrange it.

Inside, the cat patted Jason's face again until he moaned.

One of the first responders named Joe heard him and slightly smiled. "Hang in there, Jason," he said softly.

"Mac, can I please get closer? He needs to hear my voice."

"Elizabeth, he's unconscious and you could get hurt."

"I don't care. If it makes him hold on, then I'll do it."

Mac blew out a harsh breath. "Come with me."

"Thank you."

"I'm not sure why he inspires so much devotion, but Robin loved him and he treated her well, so I'll go out of my way to help."

"I appreciate that."

More people had poured into the area. Bo had called the construction company he works for and they had gotten some equipment and men to help stabilize the first floor. They had wedged a thicker board before the hole to stabilize the area, so Liz kneeled on it, almost overcome by the devastation inside. "Jason?"

He moaned again as the cat continued her assault on his cheek.

"Jason! I know you're hurting, but I need you to hold on. It's going to take a while, but we're trying to get you out of here."

He could barely hear her and tried to move his lips, but he just didn't have the strength.

"Dammit! Fight for us, Jason. You promised you would and it's a vow I need you to keep."

Those who could hear her had stopped due to the emotion behind her words.

"Miss, I'm going to do everything I can to get him out. I promise," Joe said.

"Thank you."

She wiped a tear a way and moved backwards so she could get up. "I love you, Jason."

Right when she was about to stand, Abbie moved next to her and meowed and then purred, making Liz smile.

"You are the best cat in the world. Thank you."

Abbie flopped onto the ground and slightly rolled onto her back and Liz gave her a couple of good rubs and then stood. Abbie followed her out and Ian grinned at the sight of her.

"Abbie!"

She meowed and jogged over to him and he scooped her up.

"You did good girl. I see some cat nip in your future."

"Meow."

"Put her in the truck so she doesn't get hurt," Bo said.

Ian did as he was told and Liz made her way back to Paul.

"Come here," he said before giving her a hug. "We're going to get him out."

"It's bad. There is so much debris that I'm scared they won't be able to get him out from under it without hurting him more."

"It's going to be a long night."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

For several hours they worked, slowly removing some debris so they could at least get a man down there to check on him. It is tedious work, but everyone there is committed to saving him.

Sonny walked towards a cop car. "I need to get in there."

"Sorry sir, but only authorized people are allowed beyond this point."

"The man in that house is my best friend. I need to see if he's alright."

"The best thing you can do is stay out of the way and wait until they take him to the hospital."

Sonny cursed under his breath and turned around. He had watched the news reports and decided to at least show up. This is a mess and Carlos isn't answering his phone. The only good thing about that is that Courtney and Carlos are the only ones that know he was involved in this mess and they are nowhere to be found.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Joe, a paramedic and fire fighter, is lowered down into a small space, not too far from Jason. They had rigged some ropes which hung above him so he can hold onto them, stabilizing his movements. It looked like a bunch of match sticks thrown into a pile, pull out the wrong one, and it all comes tumbling down. He carefully removed a couple of pieces of wood and assessed the situation. "He's taking very shallow breaths. His lips are blue and most of his body is covered. I see a contusion on his forehead and his legs and part of his torso are pinned. We have to figure out a way to get the heavier pieces off him."

"I copy," Mac said. "Do you think you could get a rope around them?"

"Maybe, can you get someone to shut off the water? He's lying in it because a pipe broke."

"Done. What else?"

Only a few people at a time are allowed in the area on the first floor for fear more of the house would give in to the weight.

"I think if we secure the rope more, I can pull up and use it to get over to him. There's a space to his right. If I can get there, I can give him some oxygen at least and start an IV."

"Alright, then we'll make it happen." Mac spoke to the contractor and told him what he needed. It will be a difficult task, but the man weighs a few options, Finally, deciding to run a cable through the windows on either side and secure it to very heavy equipment, he rushed off to make it happen and another man lowered a few additional items to Joe to put in his backpack. Fifteen minutes later, everyone watched on a monitor as Joe pulled his legs up and crossed them over the rope and inched his way across the room. When he finally made it to Jason and put his feet on the floor, everyone watching on the monitor breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly, he took Jason's pulse and then took off his pack and ripped off his heavy gloves, revealing latex underneath. After grabbing some antiseptic wipes, he cleaned Jason's arm thoroughly and then started an IV, using a piece of wood to hang the saline bag. Carefully, he put a portable oxygen mask on Jason. "He has some dried, splattered blood on him, I think he's coughing it up."

"Roger that. How are his vitals?"

"His pulse is weak, but he's still with us. It's critical though. We need to move faster or he's not going to make it."

Mac could hear the strain in his tone. "We're doing the best we can, just try to keep him stable."

"I'll do my best."

Jason could feel something was different as the slow drips of saline entered his body. It is also a little easier to breath, but as much as he wanted to, he just didn't have the strength to move.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The mood outside is tense. Elizabeth is almost beside herself that it is taking so long. They are starting to remove some of the heavier debris so they could assess the situation better.

Inside, Joe is keeping a close eye on Jason. The sun will be rising soon which will help a little, but they need a miracle quick. Suddenly, Jason's blood pressure drops even lower and when Joe can't find his pulse, he grabs the defibrillator out of his backpack. "He flatlined."

Liz hears his comment through the radio and her knees buckle and luckily, Paul grabs her.

"Elizabeth! Stay with me!"

She stares into his eyes and then starts to cry. "I can't lose him."

"You won't. He's going to fight. I just know it."

Joe quickly powers them up and then puts them on Jason's chest and his body jolts and when Jason doesn't respond, he does it again as everyone outside holds their breath.

After a long moment, Jason starts to cough and Carly grins through her tears as Joe lets them know that Jason is breathing again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An hour later, the plane from Russia lands and they hurry to grab their things and go to the car which Vinny arranged for.

They put their things in the back and climb in and head towards the hospital.

At General Hospital, Monica watches the television in horror when she realizes that Jason's heart stopped.

Everyone halted their movements until it was announced that he was breathing again and she had to sit down and get herself together. They are prepared and waiting for him. The OR is prepped and specialists are available to deal with his injuries. Whatever he needs, Monica will make sure that he gets.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Joe asked to speak to the construction manager.

"This is Ted."

"I can see the ends of heavy beams. I think we can get a rope or chain around them now. We're running out of time. Send two more men down here. We can use chains to lift them and pull Jason out."

"But everything will shift."

"It's a chance we have to take. I don't have four more hours to wait. He's going to die if we don't get him out of here in the next half hour."

There is silence except for Liz and Carly's soft cries. Paul doesn't even know what to say. This is make or break.

Ted lets out a harsh breath. "If this doesn't work…"

"Then it's God's will and we know we tried our best."

Several men volunteer and start running in different directions, gathering the chains they will need and once the equipment was in place, two men volunteered to go down there, one being Bo.

Slowly, they entered the house with a chain wrapped over their shoulder and then around them as they lowered themselves down and then shimmied to a clearing and dropped onto the floor.

Carefully, they put the chains around one log and then another and more chain was lowered to be attached to the existing chain. The other side had been secured to some heavy equipment outside.

When everything was as stable as it could get, Bo knelt next to Jason. "I'm going to clear some of the area behind us.

"Okay."

Behind them, the long window that ran the length of the basement is broken out in the hope they could lift Jason up and pass him through it. Everyone could see it will be a tight fit, but they think they have just enough room.

"Everyone quiet!" Mac demanded.

Joe addressed the two men. "He's partially lying on a mattress which has handles on the side. If we can pull that out, I think we can move him without doing too much damage."

Bo nodded. "Let's do this."

Joe took a deep breath. "I'm going to count to three."

He slowly counted it out and then the machines roared and started to pull. Everything started to shift.

"Faster!" Joe yelled.

And right when it looked like everything was going to plummet onto them, the bulky chunks of wood moved and the men heaved themselves backwards and jerked the mattress from underneath it.

"Clear!" Joe yelled before everyone outside clapped and cheered. Wood started to slide towards them, so they moved Jason back further into the clutter of the basement.

A backboard was pushed through the open window and they carefully moved Jason onto it.

"I think his left shoulder is dislocated," Joe said.

"His jeans are ripped and I think he has cuts which might be infected. He's strapped on. We need to move!"

Carefully, they lifted Jason's dead weight.

"Shit!" Bo muttered as they struggled to rest the wood on their shoulders. Somehow, they managed to bear his weight and then they moved to the window as quickly as possible, stepping on several items to get higher and then they lifted Jason above their heads and sat him on the frame and pushed him forward. Several men outside grabbed it and then set it down on a gurney and carried him towards a life flight as people cheered.

Elizabeth tried to get a look at him, but there were too many people. "Let's go."

Paul escorted them to the car and they got in and headed to G.H.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The helicopter landed on the roof where Epiphany, Monica, and Patrick stood. When it came to rest, they rushed towards it with a gurney and Jason is transferred onto it.

Monica is stunned to see how bad he looks as they hurry to the elevator.

Epiphany attempts to start cleaning him up as Monica hooks him up to a machine. "There's so much dirt."

Patrick cuts his shirt off and then examines his head. "He has some swelling and probably a concussion."

"His breathing doesn't sound right. We need an x-ray to see how many ribs he has broken," Monica said.

"He may have punctured his lungs," Patrick says.

The elevator doors open and he's rushed towards a prep room where the rest of his clothes are cut off as they try to ascertain his injuries.

About a half hour later, Paul, Carly, and Elizabeth rush into the waiting room.

"How is he?" Liz asks Alan.

"He's in surgery. We took a scan and he has head trauma, his lungs are bruised, and he has several broken ribs. His legs are deeply bruised and he has a raging infection because he has a bad cut on his leg. I honestly am not sure how he held on. Here's his phone, wallet, and keys."

Liz takes them from him as a tear rolls down her cheek. "How bad is the head trauma?"

"We're not sure, but there is some cranial swelling."

"How long do you expect the surgery to take?" Paul asked.

"It will be several hours and since he won't regain consciousness for a while, he'll probably be on a ventilator due to the lung trauma."

A nurse moved towards them. "Dr. Quartermaine, we can take them to one of the family rooms."

"That will probably give you more privacy. There's one just down the hallway."

Liz nodded. "Thanks." She started to walk that way and Carly and Paul followed. He texted everyone to let them know where they are heading to.

After they disappeared down the hallway, the elevator opened and Isabella, Rex, Riley, and Ari entered the room. She could tell by Alan's body language that it is dire and when he caught a glimpse of her he quickly closed the distance.

"How is he?"

Alan ran down all the injuries and Isabella's eyes welled with tears.

"Is Elizabeth here?"

"Yes. I'll take you to her."

Isabella slightly turned to Ari. "I just need to see her and then we'll find Paul."

"Okay."

"Well, you're lucky. Paul is with her."

Ari's stomach turned with excitement and fear at the news. When they reached the room, Isabella paused briefly and then pushed open the door and Paul rushed towards her and warmly embraced her before giving her a reverent kiss.

"What are you doing here?"

"There's something that you need to know." She quickly hugged Elizabeth.

"What's wrong?"

"I—Rex called me and let's just say I made an impromptu trip to Russia."

His eyes grew wide as Elizabeth gasped.

"Is it something to do with Helena?" she asked.

"Yes." Isabella started to cry and Paul hugged her tightly and then the door slightly opened as Ari paused to take a deep breath before she strode into the small room.


	56. Chapter 56

A/N – Thanks for the comments….the drama continues…

Chapter 56

Paul opened his eyes and a strangled sound emerged from his lips as Isabella stepped backwards and his first wife stepped into view. He fell to his knees, overcome with emotion as a shocked Elizabeth and Carly observed them. "How?"

Tears ran down Ari's cheeks. "Helena held me captive all these years to hurt you and punish me."

"Did she hurt you physically?"

"No. She would show me pictures and videos of you and Isabella and the kids. I never thought I'd ever get to see you again."

He stood and grabbed her and held on for dear life as Isabella backed towards the door, the pain radiating off her body.

Elizabeth peeled her eyes from Paul and Ari and focused in on Isabella right before she bolted.

Rex chased her down the hallway and she ran into the elevator, straight into Jax who had to grab her to stop her from falling.

Emily is shaken up, thinking that something happened to Jason. "Is my brother okay?"

Isabella couldn't even speak at first as Rex held the door open. "Surgery."

Jax and Emily's eyes met. "Go check on him. I'll walk Isabella out."

Emily nodded and then briefly touched Isabella's arm before walking away.

Rex moved into the elevator.

"I can't stay here."

"What happened? Talk to me."

She shook her head and Jax glanced at Rex for answers.

"Paul's first wife is still alive. We found her in a house where Helena had held her prisoner all these years."

"What?"

"Helena had faked her death to punish the family."

Jax's eyes jerked back to Isabella as he finally understood the gravity of the situation. "Isabella, he loves you."

"He loved her too."

"But he's in love with you."

"I really want to believe that…but..."

The doors opened up and they moved outside.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to California. I need to be there for the kids and I can't watch them. It's just too hard."

"I'll get the car," Rex said before disappearing back into the building.

"I don't think Paul would want you to leave."

"He has Jason to deal with and now this. Please tell Elizabeth that I'm so sorry. I feel like I'm bailing on her."

Jax could tell there is something else wrong. "What aren't you telling me?"

A kid on a skateboard almost plowed into them and Isabella grabbed her stomach and rubbed it protectively and Jax's mouth dropped open. "Are you pregnant?" The movement was something he had seen Emily do.

Isabella whimpered. "Yes."

Jax shut his eyes for a second. "Does Paul know?"

She shook her head no as tears flowed down her face. "I just found out and I don't want him to stay with me because of the baby."

"Isabella…"

"You can't tell him Jax. I will eventually, that I promise, but now is not the right time."

"I understand that you're upset, but keeping this from him is not the answer."

"He needs to figure out what he wants to do and come to terms with this. Telling him about the baby will just complicate things and he'll try to avoid everything." She knows her husband well.

"And you want him to do that without knowing all the facts?"

Rex stopped the car in front of them.

"Promise me that you won't say anything. Please Jax, this is my news to tell him. Can you give me your word?"

Jax could practically feel her anguish. "Okay. How are you getting home?"

"I don't know."

He made a quick call as they approached the car. "My pilot is going to meet you at the hangar 12."

"Thank you." She hugged him and then stepped backwards before disappearing into the car, prompting Jax to lean over and give Rex some instructions.

"Take care of her."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Paul put some distance between them and when he noticed Isabella had left, his eyes fixed on Elizabeth.

"I'm not sure where she went."

Emily rushed into the room and hugged Elizabeth. "My dad just filled me in."

"I'm so scared."

"I saw Isabella run into the elevator. Jax is with her."

Paul sighed, hoping she had gone to the Metro Court.

"Hi, I'm Emily, Jason's sister."

"I'm Ari, Arianna's mother."

Emily gasped. "But…"

"I'm very much alive, but I want to keep that quiet for now."

"I understand."

Paul's emotions are all over the place as he quickly peruses her. "I know you said Helena didn't hurt you, but I think you should get checked out."

"I'm fine."

"She could have messed with your head like she did to Nikolas," Emily said.

All eyes are on Ari and she felt the pressure. "If it will make everyone feel better, I will see a doctor tomorrow."

"I can have my mom do it. Why don't you have some blood drawn tonight, that way, it will be ready in the morning?"

Ari started to object, but Paul touched her cheek. Please, Ari."

"Okay."

"I'll take you," Emily said.

They left the room and Paul collapsed into a chair.

"And I thought my life was full of drama," Carly muttered.

Liz glared at her and then sat next to Paul. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Right now, I'm just trying to wrap my brain around the fact that she's back. Arianna is going to flip."

"I know you need to spend some time with Ari, but maybe you should call Isabella."

Paul's eyes closed. "She is probably very upset."

The door opened and Jax entered the room.

"How is she?" he said as he stood.

"Paul, I'm sorry, but she insisted on going back to California, so I offered my plane. They are probably about to board as we speak."

"What? No!"

"I tried to convince her to stay, but she wanted you to spend time with Ari."

Paul almost ripped his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number.

Isabella saw it, but hesitated. If she spoke to him now, she probably would cave and she just couldn't, so she boarded the plane and turned her phone off.

Rex looked down at his and sighed and then hesitantly answered it. "Hi, boss."

"Put her on the phone," his staccato words made the large man cringe.

"I can't force her to talk to you."

"Dammit Rex! I need to hear her voice."

A long pause fell between them as Rex contemplated what to do.

Liz touched Paul's arm. "Let her go. She needs some time to process too."

Paul wants to punch the wall, knowing that he could make things worse by forbidding her to leave. "Tell her that I love her and I will be home soon."

"I will."

A tortured look twisted his face and Liz hugged him for a long moment and then made him sit as they wait for the ladies to return.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica moved down the hallway in a daze. Seeing how injured Jason is just about did her in. Quietly, she made her way into her office and plopped into her chair and shut her eyes, willing the image of her son's battered body away, but it's all she can think about.

There is a knock on the door and she jumps and then says, "Come in."

Emily moved into the room. "I didn't realize that you'd be here. I was going to lay down on your couch."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, there is a lot going on and it's draining."

"What else happened?"

"You can't say anything, but Paul's first wife, Ari, that he thought Helena killed, is alive and Isabella took off back to California."

"Dear Lord. Can't we all just get a break?"

"I know. We want Ari to have an exam tomorrow and thought you could do it. We should check for microchips."

"Of course." She understood how Helena worked.

"How is Jason?"

"He's hanging on. Patrick is trying to access the swelling. He has a bruised lung and that and the broken ribs will make it difficult for him to breath. There are no breaks in his legs though, but it will feel like it due to deep bruising. The collapse sent shards of wood and some nails that dug into his legs, but they got all the debris out. One of the cuts in his thigh was deeper and that is the spot of infection. His shoulder was dislocated and we popped it back in place, so he's going to be in a world of hurt when he wakes up, but he's still alive."

"It's a miracle."

"I agree. Now, is Jax taking good care of you? Have you eaten?"

Emily's head tilted.

"I know you've been staying there, Emily. You don't come home, so it was kind of a big giveaway."

Emily turned red, making Monica smile.

"It's okay to have sex with someone…"

A groan left Emily's mouth as she scrambled to her feet. "Mom!"

"We're adults. I understand how the third trimester can be, after all, I have been pregnant a few times."

"Ewww."

"There was nothing ewww about it. You're both adults and he certainly is a good-looking man."

"Ugh!" Emily said before opening the door. "I'm going to pretend this conversation never happened."

When she finally made her way into the hallway, Monica let out a loud laugh. "God, I needed that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz patted the seat next to her and grabbed a pillow and put it on her lap and Emily moved next to her and lay down.

"Thanks!"

"You need to rest."

"That was my goal, but my mother just grossed me out for life talking about me and Jax."

Carly smirked. "So, Jax is scratching your itch, huh?"

Emily shot her a look. "Noneya."

"There is nothing wrong with having a little fun," Liz said.

"I'm not saying there is," Carly said.

"We're not discussing this. Where did Paul go?"

"He's in the cafeteria with Ari getting some coffee."

Emily filled them in on all the information her mom had given her regarding Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ari sat down at a table as she waited for Paul to join her.

He had already purchased coffee and is staring at her from across the room. She basically looks the same, except the light in her eyes is kind of dim. Considering she's a beautiful woman, it doesn't surprise him when a few men notice her. Slowly he made his way back to her and grabbed a chair.

For several minutes, they just stare at each other until she blushes and looks away.

He smiled. "It has been a long time since I've seen you blush."

"We never had a problem in that department."

"No, we didn't."

"Every minute you spend with me is one you'll never get back with her."

He averted his eyes and stirred his coffee. "Don't ask me to walk away from you."

"I'm not, but you're in love with her and I promised that I'd respect your bond."

When he slowly slid his hand across the table, she placed hers in it before playing with his fingers.

"I don't know what to do," he said softly. "I loved you so much. I still do."

"I love you too, but can you honestly say that you're in love with me?"

"No, but it wouldn't take long to go there and is it fair to you if I just walk away?" He doesn't necessarily want to walk away, but shunning Ari is doesn't seem okay either.

"No, but none of this is fair."

This is an impossible situation and he isn't sure what to do without disrespecting one of them.

"Do you want to try?" he asks.

"Yes and no. I just need a little more time to think. Can you give me that?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. How is your friend?"

"The surgery should be finished soon. Are you willing to stay here for just a day or too so that I can make sure he's protected?"

She nodded. "Yes. Your friends seem nice. You used to keep to yourself. Is that Isabella's good influence?"

"Maybe." His phone rang and he grabbed. "Arianna?"

Ai's hand went to her throat.

"Hey, dad, are you safe?"

"Yes. How's Mason?"

"Missing you. I was trying to call Isabella, but she's not answering."

"That's because she's on her way back from her trip."

"Oh, great. You know, I might be heading your way soon."

"Let me guess…Johnny?"

She smiled. "Yes. Hold on."

Mason grabbed the phone. "Daddy?"

"Hey, son. How are you?"

"Good! Are you near Cam?"

Paul chuckled. "Why do I have the feeling that is the only reason you called?"

Mason grinned. "I love you, daddy."

"Yeah, but you love Cam more. No, he's not here right now, but I'll have Elizabeth see if her grandmother can let him call you."

Mason jumped up and down. "Thank you! When are you coming home?"

"Soon. I can't wait to see you. Your mom is on her way."

The more Ari listened to the phone call, the more she feels confused. Can she just walk away from him? While it's a noble thing to do, this man has been the center of her universe for so long, that she can't imagine not fighting for him.

Seeing the serious look on her face, he says goodbye to Mason. "What's wrong?"

She slowly stands. "I don't know if I can just walk away. I'm going to the hotel. I'll have Riley take me back there. Isabella rented a suite for us and Carly checked on it. We'll be in room 12901.

"Okay."

After she leaves, he retrieves more coffee and heads back to the room wondering how the hell he's going to get out of this mess without someone getting badly hurt.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It had been a very long day. Jason had made it through the surgery and now it is just a waiting game.

"Elizabeth, why don't you go home and take a shower and come back?" Monica said.

"I don't know…"

"He's not going to wake up and if he does, I'll call you."

She still hadn't gotten to see him because they were trying to keep him stabilized.

"I'll go with you," Carly volunteered.

They had made Jax carry Emily to the car so she could get some rest a few hours before returning.

"Let's go."

When they got to the car, Elizabeth paused and turned to face Paul. "I want to see Courtney."

"Elizabeth…"

"I need to confront her. Can you make it happen?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Carly cleared her throat. "I'm coming too. That bitch is going down."

"For what I have planned, you can't hurt her or they'll question it."

"I'll wear gloves," Liz said defiantly.

Paul grinned. "No rings."

"I can do that," Carly said.

"Fine, if I can't punch her, can I at least smack her?"

"It will have to be backhanded. If you leave a print of your hand, they'll know it's not Carlos's and I'll have to wait before I can execute the plan."

"This sucks," Carly said.

"For once, I agree with her."

"Take it or leave it ladies. Courtney will get what is coming to her. You have my word on that."

"Fine," they said at the same time.

Riley slid into the car and they headed to a busy mall where they slipped into a store and went out the back and into an awaiting car. From there they drove about ten minutes before pulling into a driveway.

"Alright, you know the rules. Let's get in and out so we can get back to the hospital."

The ladies got out of the car and they headed into the house while Paul called Spinelli.

"Greetings Protector of Stone Cold."

"Hello Spinelli. Did you manage to break into Carlos's phone?"

"The Jackal has successfully gained entry and found some interesting voice memos."

"That's good."

Spinelli cued it up and played Courtney's confession of putting Jason in harm's way and then Courtney and Sonny discussing the fake kidnapping.

Paul is seething. "Send them to me."

"Done. There is one more."

Paul listened carefully as Sonny's voice filtered into his ear.

"Jason took his side! He chose Sarducci over his own organization and he needs to be punished."

"There's one more," Spinelli said.

"I don't know what happened to Elizabeth in California specifically, but I do know that she was attacked. I need information on what happened," Sonny said.

"Why?"

"If Jason doesn't play ball, then we go after Elizabeth. It's his one weakness."

Paul growled. "That son of a bitch."

"I'll send it," Spinelli said anticipating his next question.

"Is that it?"

"Yes. I am preparing a list of Carlos's nefarious contacts and will forward them post haste."

"Thank you, Spinelli." He rushed into the house to make sure the girls aren't killing Courtney and ruining the plan.


	57. Chapter 57

A/N – Thanks so much for the feedback! I know you're nervous about Ari. It's a tough situation. * Guest – You can post it there. I'll warn everyone wanting to do story requests that I have several pending fics for Liason and other requests, so I don't know if I can even get to them, but you're always free to post them.

Chapter 57

Courtney smirked when the ladies strode into the house. "Well…well…I didn't think you would get your hands dirty."

"I'm not. I have gloves," Liz said waving them before pulling them on while Carly did the same. The guard had nicely given them a pair.

"If he kills me, you'll have blood on your hands."

"Do I look like I care?" Carly asked before moving closer. "Jason is fighting for his life right now because of your ridiculous plotting."

For a second, Courtney looked a little sad, but that is quickly replaced with anger.

"Don't act all high and mighty. Since when are you friends with the enemy?"

"I will do anything for Jason. Besides, Muffin isn't so bad after all."

"Thanks, Slutterella."

Courtney's head tilted as she studied them. "What happened to Jason?"

"Why would I tell you?" Liz asked.

"You won't be able to handle being with him. Look what happened to you in California."

Liz's mouth slightly dropped open.

"Carlos told me someone attacked you and you lost it. Jason doesn't need a weak—"

Liz backhanded her, snapping Courtney's head back which soon banged against the floor when the chair toppled.

She groaned. "You, stupid, bitch!"

"Call me bitch again," Liz said as Carly held her back.

"Uh-uh, Princess Purity, you already hit her. It's my turn."

"Fine, Skankzilla, have at her."

Carly yanked Courtney up by her hair, pulling out a chunk before grabbing it again as Courtney cried out. "I really wish I could beat your face in, but I'm not allowed too, although I don't recall him saying anything about your hair." She gripped another handful of long blonde hair and tugged viciously as Courtney screamed.

"Who is weak now?" Liz said.

"Let me go and we'll see."

Paul rushed over to them. "No!" He turned towards the guard. "Put on some gloves and put the hair in a plastic bag. We'll use it later."

Courtney cried as she watched the guard walk away with her locks. "I hate you."

"Good. I need to get back to my man, you know, the one that didn't want your stripper funk on him."

Carly snickered. "You're really good at name calling."

"I hope you burn in hell for what you did. You're nothing, Courtney. I'd bet money that this whole sister thing is some kind of scam because Daisy wouldn't know about working an honest day in her life."

Courtney's eyes narrowed. "How's Tom?"

"That's it!" Liz said before rushing towards her.

Paul caught her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me at her!"

He ignored her pleas and finally let her down when they got to the car, carefully lowering her to the ground. When she moved to run back towards the house, he pinned her against the car door, noting the fury shining in her eyes. "Who is Tom?"

She briefly paused. "My rapist."

Paul's eyes grew dark, a look Liz recognized from Jason. "I'll kill the bitch myself."

Carly walked towards them looking triumphant. "I took out another chunk for you."

Paul rushed past her.

"Oh shit," Liz said running after him. Before anyone could stop him, he had Courtney flat on her back again and pressed against the floor. "Two pounds of pressure, that's all it would take to end your miserable life."

Tears sprang into her eyes.

"I should do it, except I want your death to bring Carlos down. That is the only reason I can't make you suffer like you deserve."

He is practically shaking and the fear in Courtney's eyes is nothing compared to the panic she is feeling inside. Liz touches his arm, trying to quell his temper.

"You know what? She's not worth it. I don't want to spend one more minute here. As long as she dies, I'm good."

Courtney starts to cry as she watches them leave.

When they get to the car, Liz stops Paul's forward movement.

"Thank you for having my back, but you need to calm down now. Take a few deep breaths so you don't scare Ari."

His eyes closed and she let go of his arm as he sucked in some air. "Thank you."

"I have your back too."

She watched as his eyes soften.

"Good to know."

They got in the car and drove back.

"Well, that felt good muf—Elizabeth. I think we made a good team. Hell probably just froze over."

Liz smirked. "Probably…"

Carly curiously glances at Paul. "What are you going to do with Courtney?"

"I think you've heard enough detail. It's better you don't know everything."

"Understood," Liz said.

"I'm going to drop you off and pick you back up in an hour or so. I'll text you when I'm leaving."

Carly nods. That is enough time to shower, eat, and then get back to Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After Paul drops them off, he sits in the parking garage of the Metro Court for a moment and then dials his phone. Isabella's goes straight to voicemail which he had already anticipated since she is still flying.

"I love you and from the moment I first saw you, I knew I wanted to be with you. I don't know what to do. My heart wants to fly back to you, but there are things here besides Ari that I need to take care of, but please don't doubt my love for you. This—this is an impossible situation, but I can't make it through another day without hearing your voice. I know this is torturous and I won't lie to you, I'm conflicted because of how much the both of you mean to me. I gave you some distance, but Isabella, I'm coming home in a few days and we'll have to face this together. Please call me back. I won't push you and I'm not trying to upset you. I just need to know that you're not running from me." He wiped away a tear. "Just remember, I love you so much." With a tortured sigh, he hung up and took a moment to compose himself and go upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick checked Jason's stats one more time and then motioned for Monica and Alan to follow him into the hallway. "I don't think he'll regain conscious until tomorrow. His body has been through a lot of trauma. I thought about putting him into an induced coma, but that would make it even more difficult for him to function once he wakes up. However, if things aren't progressing, that may have to be an option."

Monica nods.

"We understand," Alan said.

"I'll be monitoring the brain swelling and the vent will stay in until he's able to take deeper breaths which means he'll probably have to be on it for a day after he wakes up."

Monica cringed.

"I know he won't be happy about it, but he'll be alive, so he'll have to deal." Patrick is aware that Jason is not the easiest patient to deal with.

"He won't have the strength to protest," Alan said.

"I'm guessing he'll be in here for a week and then we'll have to see how fast he heals. He'll need help and more than likely physical therapy."

"Well, he could come stay at the mansion, but if not, we can set him up in the penthouse. I'm sure that Elizabeth will nurse him back to health."

Patrick softly smiled. "I miss her around here."

"Well, you'll probably have to miss her even more, because I don't think she'll be willing to leave my son's side anytime soon."

Patrick frowned, making Alan chuckle. "I need to see another patient, but page me if you need me."

"Thanks, Patrick," Monica said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ari watched Paul enter the room. He looks tired and sad. "Is Jason okay?"

Paul nodded. "As good as he can be, I—" He stops when she slowly stands and takes in the wrap dress she has on. "You look beautiful."

She softly smiles. "Thanks. They have a nice boutique downstairs."

"Buy whatever you want."

"Thank you."

"I need to shower and go pick up Carly and Elizabeth."

"It's okay. I understand."

"Maybe we can have dinner."

Her eyes light up a little. "I would like that."

"I'll make a reservation at a small Italian place in town. They are discreet."

"Why do I suddenly feel like a mistress?"

"Never. I just—you wanted to keep your return hidden."

"I do and have my reasons for it."

His head tilted to the right. "But, you're not ready to tell me yet?"

"No." It has a lot to do with what will happen with their relationship and she didn't want to tip her hand until she is sure what she wants to do.

"Okay. I'll be back in a bit."

Her eyes track him to his bedroom and then she settles onto the couch again and then picks up the hotel guide and makes a call to schedule a hair appointment, so she'll look her best for the dinner.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth made her way to the ICU with Carly at her side. For now, they want to limit the number of visitors, so Paul said he would wait.

Tears sprang into their eyes when they finally see him. Slowly, they made their way into the room and went to opposite sides of the bed and took his hand.

"Hey. Carly and I are right by your side. We miss you. I know you're hurting, but you're holding on and that is all I can ask for."

Carly wiped a tear away. "I love you, Jase. You have to come back to us, okay? I'm so sorry that they hurt you."

They were silent as they listened to the machine help him breathe. His face is pale and he seems fragile and weak, something neither is used to and it completely jars them.

Alan moves behind Liz and put his hand on her shoulder. "We are doing everything we can for him. The rest is up to Jason and I know for a fact that leaving you and Cam are the last things he wants to do."

She reaches up and touches his hand, her eyes never leaving the man she loves. "I wish I could do more."

"You're here. He needs his friends and family around him."

Carly's eyes lifted to meet his gaze. "Thank you for being civil. I know I didn't give you much reason too."

He's surprised her vulnerability. "You really love him, don't you?"

She nods as her lip quivers. "Jason, my mom, and Michael are everything that is good in my life."

"Carly…"

"It's true. I know I can be a better friend and I'm trying."

He sighs. "Maybe Michael can come over and play with the train with me and Cam. I'm sure they are worried and it will take their mind off it for a while."

Carly wiped a tear away. "As soon as Jason is doing better, I'll make it happen."

"Thank you."

Liz is surprised, but happy that Carly is being tolerable. Maybe there is hope for her yet.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Paul sunk onto the chair next to Jason's bed. Liz had left them alone, sensing that Paul wouldn't be comfortable talking in front of her.

He gently patted Jason's arm. "You need to get better. Elizabeth, Emily, and Carly are running on fumes. We have all been really worried, but don't you worry. I'm going to take care of everything. No one will be left standing because they deserve everything they get for what they did to you. I know you probably want to do it yourself, but sometimes friends need to pick up the slack and do what's right. You're in no condition and I'm sorry, but leaving them to their own devices until you are better wouldn't be wise. I hope you can forgive me." He paused as he listened to the din of the machines. "You're seen better days. I'll do whatever I can to help you get better. It's hard for me to admit this, but I really need you right now. Helena was keeping Ari hostage and hadn't killed her after all."

He paused to recall the day that he had thought he saw his wife get shot and fall to her death and wondered if Ari even recalled it. That moment was forever burned into his brain, even though he knows it was a set up. For a long time afterward, he woke up screaming Ari's name. "I don't know what to do. I love Isabella so much and she has irrevocably changed me, but I love Ari too. She is my first love and she gave me my daughter. Is it fair to her or Arianna that I just dismiss what we had because of my current wife?" He brushed a hand over his hair. "This is driving me crazy. You'd probably tell me to go with my heart, but I feel like it's splitting in two. How can any sane man make this choice?"

Alan cleared his throat and Paul's head jerked in his direction. "I'm sorry to intrude."

"No, it's okay. He can't hear me anyway."

"I'm a good listener and since I already know most of the players…"

"I don't want to be a bother."

Alan moved closer. "You know, I've been in a lot of romantic quandaries myself. In fact, my love life used to be a hot mess."

Paul's face softened.

"I was involved with Monica and Jason's mother around the same time and I'm probably lucky to have my privates still intact."

Paul slightly smiled. "That bad?"

Alan nodded and sat on the other chair. "Oh yeah. You know the one thing I learned is you have to be honest with yourself even if you risk hurting someone else, because doing what you think you should do instead of what you really want will end up making things worse."

"It's not an easy thing to do."

"No—I'm not saying it is, but you can't just worry about what is fair or what you think everyone else will construe as the right thing. You already know that one of these women will get hurt, but if you handle it with respect and love, it will lessen the blow. I do think you are a very lucky man to have such wonderful women fall in love with you. It's an honor because they could have chosen anyone, but they chose you. Be gentle and careful and with their hearts, just like you should be with your own."

Paul nods. "Jason is lucky to have you."

Alan chuckled ruefully. "I don't think he always felt that way and frankly, I deserved it. I won't ever apologize for fighting for him, but I could have done a better job with my tactics. I love my son and I chose being angry over giving him what he needed and Sonny won out. It's something that I will always have to live with." His pager beeped and he stood. "Think about what both women brought to your life and then consider your future and which one fits into that picture the best. People change over the years and I'm sure Ari's experience has changed her greatly. She needs time to figure out what she wants for her future as well. Don't rush into anything, okay?"

"I won't."

"Good. I'll talk to you later."

"Thank you, Alan. I really appreciate your perspective."

"Any time."

A few minutes after he left, Sonny appeared in the doorway and they stared at each other.

"Is he going to make it?"

Paul clenched his jaw, trying to hold back his anger. A nurse accidentally bumped into Sonny, making her lose her balance, and as he steadied her, it gave Paul an opportunity to press record on his phone and slip it under a wash cloth on the counter. He stood and turned in time to watch her blush as Sonny smiled at her.

Once she leaves, Sonny's attention returns to the other mobster.

"He's stable for now."

"Can I sit with him?"

Paul really didn't want him to, but he couldn't play his hand, so he nodded and then headed into the hallway.


	58. Chapter 58

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate them! * leasmom – you're hired lol. Thank you! I was in a rush and missed that. I need to go back to the beginning of this one, cause just from spot checking I see I messed up a few times. I usually try to do go back and correct once I'm finished if I get the chance.

I'm not dragging out the choice Paul needs to make, because I don't think that would be good for anyone.

Chapter 58

Sonny took his seat and sighed heavily. "You weren't supposed to get hurt. I'm sorry. Carlos—I thought I could trust him, but he and Courtney must have teamed up on their own. I loved you like a brother, but you betrayed me with Paul. Things got complicated and Carlos was helping me fight off some people that were trying to take over. I did what was necessary to protect the business, something you lost sight of. I'm just hoping that once you recover, things will go back to the way they were before everything got so messed up." He rubbed his jaw. "I'll handle Carlos. Don't worry about that. He won't hurt you again. I shouldn't have let things get so out of control. Things—I made some mistakes, but I never wanted you to get injured." Sonny stood. "I'll try to come back in a few days when no one else is around."

Elizabeth strode into the room before Paul could stop her. "No, you won't."

Sonny spun on his heel. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're not on the list, so in the future, no matter how much you try and sweet talk a nurse, you won't get in."

"Who do you think you are?"

"I am his girlfriend, future wife, and his emergency contact. Legally, I can make decisions over his health and you have done nothing but cause him stress with your incessant demands."

Sonny is stunned that she is being so hardcore. "Listen, little girl, I've known Jason longer than you and he is like my brother."

"You have a funny way of showing it. Your sister ditched her guard and as a result, Jason got severely hurt. Not to mention that you haven't been seeing eye to eye with each other lately. He doesn't need the stress. Now, please leave or I'll call security."

Paul tried not to smirk as he moved into the room. "Elizabeth, is everything alright?"

"It will be."

He could tell by her firm expression that she means what she says. "Fine, I'll leave, but I don't think Jason will be happy when he finds out that you are disrespecting me."

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you've had his best interests at heart since he has come home—that you have respected him."

Sonny flinched, but moved forward, prompting Paul to quickly stand by her side. "I have only done what is best for Jason."

"Bullshit—you've only done what is best for you. Please leave. I'm not going to ask nicely next time."

"You call this nice?" he said shaking his head. "This isn't over."

"I beg to differ."

"What happened to you? I remember you being a lot more cordial back in the day."

"I still am," she said letting the implication hang in the air that her current ire is all about him.

He glared at them and then took his leave as Paul watched Elizabeth slowly let her guard back down. Quickly, he held up his finger to his lips to quiet her and then retrieved his phone.

"You were taping all of that?" she whispered.

"Yes. Shut the door and we can listen to what he said."

She complied and then they huddled together as they listened to the recording. "That son of a bitch," she bit out. While he hadn't admitted everything, he clearly is the one who set Carlos on his path of destruction.

"He'll pay." The first stage of the plan, exposing Carlos and Courtney will happen the next day. When Sonny went to meet Carlos before the collapse, he had been followed. Now, they knew where he was taking off to and it will be the key in setting a trap.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Isabella took a deep breath and entered the house. "Hello?"

She heard Mason before she saw him as his squeal filled the air and he came bounding down the staircase. "Mommy!"

Somehow, she managed a smile and knelt as he leapt into her arms.

"That is the best hug I've had in a long time."

He pulled back and studied her. "You look tired."

"I am. It was a long flight."

"Come take a nap then."

"Okay."

She made it to the landing before Arianna popped out of her room.

"Hey!"

Soon, Isabella was embraced again and she relished it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm just tired. Your father will be along in a couple of days."

"I heard about you know who."

Their eyes went to Mason who is listening raptly.

"Honey, will you turn down my bed for me?"

"Yes, mommy."

He rushes off, giving them a moment to catch up.

"It's bad, but Liz texted me and he's stable for now."

"Has he woken up?"

"No."

They hugged again. Arianna is worried because Isabella looks pale.

"Come on, you need a nap. I'll wake you up for dinner."

Truth be told, she had slept on the plane, but she decided to humor them. Once she was tucked in, they left her alone to her thoughts which went right to her husband's message. She has no intention of walking away. They had come too far, but the ball is in his court now and she wonders if he is with Ari at this moment.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cam squealed when he sees his mother walk into the house. "Mommy!"

Liz picked him up and gripped him tightly. "You're almost getting too big for me to pick you up."

"I'm going to be taller than you."

"I think you're right."

"Can I be taller than Jason too?"

She slightly smiles. "Maybe."

Gram moves closer and they warmly embrace. "I haven't told him anything."

"Okay. Cam, let's sit on the couch."

The mood in the room had dropped and he wonders what is going on.

"What's wrong?"

"There was an accident and your father fell really hard and Gramps and Nana are taking care of him in the hospital."

His little lip pushed out and tears sprang into his eyes. "Is he going to come home?"

"Not for a while, but when he does, we're all going to have to pitch in and help him. Do you think you can do that?"

Cam nodded vigorously. "I want to help him, mommy."

"He'll like that. Grams is going to watch you until Daddy feels a little better."

"Okay. Can I draw him a picture?"

"Yes. I'll hang it in his room so he can see it when he wakes up."

Cam jumped off the couch and ran upstairs.

"He took that better than I thought he would."

Audrey sighed. "How is Jason really?"

Liz's lip quivered. "It's bad, but he is stable. I just—he means everything to me. We were so close to having it all."

"Maybe once he is better, you should get away from here and start over."

Liz is surprised by her suggestion. "What about you? Cam would miss you."

"I can visit you whenever I'm not on a cruise or something." She is pleased when Liz slightly smiles. "You have to do what is best for that little boy upstairs and this town has brought you nothing but heartache."

"Aside from Jason…"

Audrey could see the glimmer of love in her eyes. "Oh Elizabeth, all I've ever wanted is for you to finally be happy and fulfilled."

"I will be. You'll see."

Cam ran into the room and put a coloring book on the coffee table and grabs a few crayons from the box in his left hand. "Can we call Mason when I'm done?"

"I can make that happen."

He smiles. "You think daddy will like my picture?"

"I think he will love it," Audrey says.

"Mommy said if it's made with love then it's perfect."

"Your mommy is very smart."

Cam nods vigorously.

There is a knock on the door and then whining. "Come on Muffin, I'm bored."

Liz rolled her eyes making Audrey chuckle.

"Did you eat?"

"No. I think we're going to stop at Kelly's."

"Nonsense!" She strides to the door and throws it open. Paul, who is leaning again the car, looks up from his phone and Carly takes a few steps backwards. "Do you like pot roast?"

Carly's head tilts. "Is that a trick question?"

Audrey shakes her head. "Do you want to eat at Kelly's or have my homemade meal?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." Carly hurried past her.

"Are you coming in?" Audrey asks Paul.

Vinny appears in her view.

"I have plans for dinner," Paul said.

"I can make sure they get back to the hospital, boss."

"Let me say goodbye then." He moves into the house and Audrey follows.

"Mason's dad!" Cam yells before standing up and running towards him.

Paul grins and scoops him up. "Hello, Cam."

"We're going to call Mason soon."

"I spoke to him earlier and he asked about you. Can you tell him that I said hi and to eat his vegetables?"

Cam giggled and nodded. "Did you see my daddy?"

"Yes. He was sleeping."

"Can't you wake him up?"

"When you sleep, it helps your body get better faster, so it's a good thing that he takes lots of naps."

Cam had listened raptly. "Okay. I'm drawing him a picture."

"He'll like that."

"That is what mommy said."

"She's smart. You should listen to her."

He smiled and Paul put him down. "I have dinner plans. Vinny is going to take you to the hospital when you're done here."

"Sounds good," Liz said.

He left and Liz went into the kitchen to help Grams while Carly helped Cam color. She missed her son, but had let him know that she'll be home later to tuck him in and explained to him the best she could about Jason being hurt and that he needed her. Michael seemed to take it in stride and was very worried and promised to say a few prayers, but had been quiet. Unfortunately, it wasn't the first time Jason had been hurt, so he understood that he wouldn't see his uncle for a while and just had to hope he'd be okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Paul walked out of his room and is surprised to see Ari all dolled up. "Wow! You look stunning." She has on a black, strapless dress that hugs her curves and stops right above the knee and her long, dark hair has soft curls that nicely frame her face.

She grins. "It felt so good to be pampered. I had forgotten what it was like. You look very handsome too."

"Thank you."

His phone rings and he sees Isabella's name and answers it and then quickly disappears back into his room. "Hello?"

"Hey."

He swallows languidly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

She smirks. "You're probably not doing any better."

"It's been crazy here. I'm all over the place and Jason still hasn't woken up."

"But they think he'll make it?"

"Yes. You don't know how good it is to hear your voice."

"I feel the same way. Are you at the hospital?"

He shifts nervously. "No. I'm at the suite."

"Oh. How is she doing?"

"She's adjusting."

"I can't even imagine what is going on in her head."

He lets out a harsh breath. "I'm wondering what is going on in yours."

"I'm not giving you up without a fight and you know how persistent I am."

He smiles. "I do and I'm glad. This is hard for everyone and today, a very wise person told me that I can't just do what I think is right, I have to go with my heart."

"That doesn't make your decision any easier."

"No, but it puts things in perspective."

She feels hopeful and wishes he is standing in front of her so she could hold him. "When are you coming home?"

"I should be able to come back in a few days. I need to take out the trash first."

"Makes sure you grind it to a pulp."

He grins. "I will."

"Listen, Mason is calling me and yelling something about Cam. Can I call you back tomorrow?"

"Yes. I would really like that."

"I love you. Please be careful."

"I love you too and I will."

After a long moment, he slips the phone into his pocket and heads back into the main room. "Sorry about that."

She rises from the couch. "It's okay. I know it must have been important."

"It was. Are you ready?"

She nods. "I'll grab my purse."

He waits for her at the door and then escorts her downstairs. It's so odd that they are doing something so normal together when the day before, she had been supposedly dead. The conversation at dinner could make or break them and the thought made him very apprehensive.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly sat back against the cushion of the chair as she rubbed her belly. "That was fabulous."

"It really hit the spot," Liz said. "I hadn't realized how hungry I was."

"Well, I'm glad I could help."

"If I had known Elizabeth was hiding you away, I might have been nice to her sooner. That pie was outstanding."

Audrey smiles. "Thank you."

"If I tried to make that, it would have been burnt and part of the label would probably be sticking out of it. Can you bake it in a can?"

Liz laughed. "Carly, supposedly, can burn water."

Audrey chuckled. "Well, then you need to stay out of my kitchen."

"Gladly, but if you need a taste tester, I'm your girl."

"Good to know."

They helped clear the table and then Liz knelt in front of Cam.

"You have to go?"

She nods. "Daddy needs me and Carly to watch over him."

"Okay," he said despondently.

She gives him a kiss and hug. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, mommy."

"Be good for Grams!"

"I will."

They leave and Vinny left Audrey and Cam with two very capable guards.

"How's Kelly?" Liz asked.

Vinny grinned. "Beautiful and great."

"Good. I'm glad she's healing nicely. Does Paul have guards on him?"

"Yes."

"Does he know that?"

Vinny laughed. "Yes."

"Good." At least he has a brain, unlike Sonny.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Paul and Ari are greeted by a hostess and seated.

"This is nice."

"I like it and I hear the food is good." Francis had suggested it.

They order some wine and then Ari holds out her hand and he grips it.

"Thank you for making me feel normal."

"You're welcome. You truly look beautiful."

She blushes and then pulls her hand back and sips some of her wine before getting serious. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"I recall that before I was taken, Helena had become a point of contention between us."

"I remember."

"We were fighting about the violence. In fact, we had some pretty hot encounters during our make up sessions."

He smiles. "Yeah, we did."

"I was having a problem dealing with the violence and after getting a huge chunk of my life taken away by a madwoman, I'm afraid that my feelings haven't changed on the matter." No matter how much she loves him, the violence is a part of his world that irrevocably changed theirs.

"I kind of figured that." He had never wanted her to get hurt, but they all had and there is nothing he can do to change that.

"You're in love with her."

"We've established that."

"And you're trying to do the right thing with me, aren't you?"

He closes his eyes, "Ari…" God, he doesn't want to hurt her, but he can't imagine giving up his current wife. There are no words for what he feels for Isabella and the meaning she brought to his life. Alan's words had really hit home for him about following his heart and when he spoke to Isabella before they left, it just sealed it for him. He just wanted to spend more time with Ari before they made anything final.

"It's okay. Let's eat before out appetites are ruined."

The waiter appears and makes some suggestions and then their gaze locks again.

After a long pause, her eyes fill with tears as she realizes the finality of their conversation and she abruptly stands and rushes to the bathroom and he follows. Luckily, there is only one other couple in the small restaurant who are preparing to leave which gave them a little privacy.


	59. Chapter 59

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Wow, this one is going to be way longer than I expected, but I hope you guys are still willing to take the ride.

Chapter 59

"Ari!"

She tries to push open the bathroom door, but Paul grabs her and pushes her up against the wall.

"This is so hard. I love you, but I don't want you to have to make this choice."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I know." Tears flow down her cheeks. "I can tell you want her, so I think I'm going to make the decision for you. I don't want to be around the business and I would never ask you to give that up. Let me go, Paul. You're in love with her and she can handle it better. I'm sorry. I feel like I've failed us."

He pulls her against his chest as he chokes back a sob. "I've missed you so much, but I do love her."

They hold each other for several long moments before slightly separating.

"I need one thing."

"Anything."

"Kiss me one last time like you use too. I need…"

He stops her with his mouth as he reverently kisses her which quickly turns passionate and then he slows it down. After everything that had happened he never imagined he'd get to kiss her again, but he stops, feeling guilty and then her eyes flutter open.

"Tell me something, were you ever going to choose me?"

"I—I was in shock and feeling so grateful that you are alive and part of me felt like I had betrayed you with Isabella."

"No….it was so hard watching you together; the way you looked at her like you use to look at me drove me insane with jealousy. She got to live my life and I did feel bitter until I met her and realized how nice she is and how much she loves you. I think you deserve someone that accepts all of you, but make no mistake, you are the love of my life. We have a beautiful daughter and I wouldn't trade the years we spent together for anything."

He kisses her forehead. "I feel the same way. God, I hate Helena for what she has done to our family. At first, I was thinking about all the arguments and what this life has done to you and when you brought it up, I guess I just had a moment of clarity."

"I hate reality."

He smirked and then wiped his face. "You're ruining my reputation."

"Will you go out there and dance with me one last time?"

He nods and takes her hand. "I will, but I don't think it will be our last because I have a feeling that Ari is going to marry Johnny."

She grins. "I can't wait to see her and I want to meet Mason too."

Paul had taken Johnny aside and explained the situation and that he couldn't say anything to Arianna. They wanted it to be a surprise. He reluctantly agreed and asked a lot of questions that Paul didn't have the answer to.

They moved onto the dance floor and swayed to the music. He became alarmed when she started to cry again.

"It's okay. Somehow, we'll get through this as a family."

She is so conflicted, but she had gotten the message loud and clear, he is in love with his wife and she is a better fit. "My heart just feels broken."

"I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault. Even if Isabella wasn't in the picture, and we got back together, I'm not sure how long it would last because of the violence."

"I know."

"You are an incredible man. Maybe I should get my head checked because clearly I am insane for giving you up."

He kissed her on the forehead again. "You are incredible too. I'm very lucky to have such wonderful women in my life."

"We need to think about what we're going to do with my status."

"We have time."

"I think I want to use my maiden name and start over, maybe I'll live on this coast instead."

"You'll still have to have a guard."

"I know."

He sighed and led her back to the table. "I'll give it some thought, but for now, we'll smuggle you back to the house and you can stay there with our daughter and we'll take it day by day. I need to have you close for a while."

She feels the same way. "Okay, but we need to make sure this is okay with Isabella."

"She loves the kids and will do what is best for them. Did you manage to get along when she came to get you?"

"Yes. Under other circumstances, I think we would really like each other."

"You are both very strong and know how to put me in my place."

She grinned. "You just like it when we're fiery."

He winked. "Don't tell everyone my secrets."

The waiter, relieved to see them being lighter, moved towards the table with their dinner and placed it down.

"That looks delicious," she said eyeing her pasta.

Paul nodded in agreement and as they ate their meals, they brought up happy memories which were bittersweet, but uniquely theirs and relished them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth watched an exhausted Paul move toward her. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yes. We made a decision."

Liz's stomach jumped. "Already?"

"I—before she was taken by Helena, we had our issues because of the violence and she's not willing to go back there."

"I see. So, you're staying with Isabella?"

He nods and she slightly smiled.

"I hate to feel victorious, but I was rooting for that. Don't get me wrong, I'm very sorry for what Ari has gone through and I want to help her get her life back, if she'll allow it, but Isabella deserves happiness too."

"I really miss her."

"Well, how long is it going to take to resolve the Jason situation?"

"That's why I'm here. I won't be reachable for a while."

Her brow rose.

"I'll be safe, but I need to deal with Carlos and Courtney tonight and then…"

"Just because he's stupid doesn't mean he isn't dangerous."

He smirked. "I know. I've been around the block a few times."

She smiled. "Just be safe."

"You think Jason will forgive me for handling all of this?"

"Yes. I know he'd want to do it himself, but he's in no shape and we can't let them hurt him again."

"There is a guard in the hallway, stairwell, and downstairs. I'm not taking any chances."

She gave him a hug. "Isabella is going to be really happy when she sees you in a few days."

"So will Arianna."

"I didn't think it was possible for her to be happier than she is when she sees Johnny."

Paul chuckled. "Yeah. Remind me to kill Johnny when I'm done."

She lightly smacks his arm. "She would never forgive you."

He patted Jason's hand and then left.

Emily strode towards her. "Want some company?"

Liz smiled. "Sure." She quickly retrieved the other chair and placed it next to hers.

Emily handed her a small bag and then sat. "Where's the succubus?"

Liz laughed. "Carly is with Michael because they missed each other."

"You know, she hasn't been so bad."

Emily felt Liz's forehead. "Did you fall and hit your head?"

"No… We double teamed Courtney."

Emily crossed her arms above her bump. "You got to rough up that skank without me?"

"That baby is more important than STD Barbie."

Emily grinned. "Did you hit her?"

"I smacked her and Carly ripped out her hair."

"Hmmm, maybe she has changed."

"As long as she has Jason back and doesn't disrespect me, I'm good. So, do you think you can try not to rip her head off when you see her?"

Emily moved her fingers as she tapped on her bell. "Well, I guess I could try."

"Thank you."

"I hope that he wakes up tomorrow."

"Me too. Why aren't you home sexing up Jax?"

Emily grinned. "He's taking a nap."

Liz laughed. "Did you break him?"

"Maybe…"

"Are you happy, Emily?"

"I am."

"Good, because Nikolas would want you to be."

"I know."

"I really need him to open his eyes."

Emily reached over and grabbed her hand. "He will because he loves us and wants to come to us."

"You should go get some rest."

"Are you going to lay down?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." There is a couch that turns into a bed in the corner. She rubbed Em's belly. "Isn't she done yet?"

Emily chuckled. "Someone is being impatient."

"I know. You're making me have baby fever."

Emily grinned. "You need to get on that so our kids will be besties."

"I think that's not going to happen anytime soon, but hopefully, they won't be too far apart."

"Hear that Jason? You need to wake up and give me a niece."

"Don't scare him."

"You really think he wouldn't be excited?"

Liz smiled. "Well, Emma will be spoiled rotten by both of us." They hugged. "Go get some sleep."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Paul watched his passengers as they napped. He had given Carlos and Courtney a little medicinal help so they would be more cooperative as they headed back to the hotel they had escaped to. Eric had already been taken care of the room is paid through tonight. They will get a nice tip around the time the drugs should wear off and then Carlos is going to be in big trouble.

"We're almost there," Johnny said.

"Good. Rex will be here in the morning. He and Francis will go to New Jersey and take care of the Mariano family. The assholes are responsible for Carlos being here and he hurt Jason, so they are dead."

Johnny smirked. "I like the way you think."

"I just want everyone who can hurt my friends or my family gone."

"What are we doing with Sonny?"

"He'll hang himself and when he does, we'll be there. When he finds out about Carlos and Courtney, he's gonna run and we'll be there waiting. He can't take a piss right now without me knowing it."

Johnny chuckled. It will feel good to have Sonny dead and gone. The only thing he wonders is what will Jason do next? Will he end up sticking around, or leaving town and what would that mean for him and Francis.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Paul and his men worked hard setting up the scene in the motel room. They made it look like the couple was up all night in a drug fueled haze. For the last few days, they had been giving both low levels of drugs to support the scenario and it helped that Courtney had used in the past when she stripped. Once they were shot up with a hallucinogenic cocktail, Paul and his team went to work on Carlos, planting suggestions that Courtney betrayed him and called Carly and confessed.

The more the night went on, the more enraged Carlos got. All the suggestions and playing a doctored recording of Courtney confessing had paid off when Carlos finally exploded.

A recorder documented it all, as Carlos beat her down, pulled at her hair, and then choked her as she struggled to free herself, but couldn't because of the drugs and his strength.

Paul watched as Courtney took her last breath. Her face is swollen and bruised because Carlos had really done a number on her. As Carlos fell beside her on the bed, he started laughing and calling her a stupid, traitorous, bitch before promptly passing out.

Johnny grinned as he remotely turned off the camera. "Well that was near perfect."

"His phone has all the memo files on it with his conversation with Sonny and a few Spinelli doctored as well. The police will think that he, Courtney, and Sonny tried to kill Jason. Sonny's mole in the department will update him and then he'll run and we'll be there." What they had planned next, is one of the most sinister things Paul had ever done.

"Let's get a few hours of sleep. The police will be here in about an hour because of a tip."

"Yeah, let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth heard a commotion in the room and went from a dead sleep to wide awake. Epiphany, Patrick, and another nurse are around Jason's bed, trying to ascertain if he had woken up.

"What happened?" she asked before standing on shaky legs. After lying awake for most of the night, Epiphany had bought her some earplugs and she finally had fallen asleep. Carefully, she removed the plugs and gave them her attention.

"A few of the monitors went off, indicating that maybe he had moved."

As she inched her way closer as she frowned. "Why is he restrained?"

"Because your boyfriend is not going to be happy and he can't rip out the tube or his IV."

"You act like he's difficult or something," she quipped.

Patrick's brow rose. "Are you feeling okay?"

She smacks his arm. "It's bad enough he has a vent, the restraints might send him over the edge."

"Well, then you'll have to talk him down. Once we are convinced that he understands that he needs to leave everything in place, I'll remove them."

Liz's attention moves to Jason's legs. "I swear his foot just shifted."

Patrick follows her gaze and after a minute goes by, it twitches again. "It looks like Jason is starting to come around. This is really good. It still will probably take several hours. Why don't you hit the showers, Webber. You do want to look your best for your boyfriend, right?"

"Are you saying I don't already?"

He grins. "Hey, if you don't mind walking around like you stuck your finger in a light socket..."

Her eyes narrow as Epiphany chuckles.

"Don't pay that fool no mind, you know he likes to tease you. I mean, you do have bed head, but it's not that bad."

She sighs and retrieves her bag. "My boyfriend is going to kick Patrick's ass eventually."

"Please… He's going to thank me for saving his."

"That's the only reason he doesn't have a hit out on you already."

"Ha! They'd have to catch me first. Besides, Epiphany will protect me."

She laughed as she wiped Jason's face. "You're on your own, Drake Jr."

"Damn, Piph…"

Liz grinned when Epiphany shot him a look. God, she misses them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

As the sun came up and the hustle and bustle of the day begins, the news of Courtney's death began to circulate.

Sonny closed his eyes as he put his phone down. Mike had called him, distraught, as he reeled from the news that his daughter is dead. They wouldn't tell him any details about the crime itself, but said they will be making an announcement in the next hour.

He quickly calls his informant at the PCPD. "Hey, what info can you give me about my sister?"

"Sorry. There isn't much coming in. They got the perp and he will be extradited. Unfortunately, Mac is being really tight-lipped about it."

"You'll let me know if you get anything else?"

The cop stepped into a vacant office. "Yes, but I do have one more thing and you're not going to like it."

"What?"

"Did you have a DNA test done on Courtney?"

"No. My dad backed her story, so I just let it go. Why?"

"Let's just say, that she may have conned someone on this before. Mac ran her through an FBI database and there were some hits. I haven't seen the information yet, but it's not looking good."

"Son of a Bitch!" Sonny yelled before ending the call. He headed to the diner to confront his distraught father.


	60. Chapter 60

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – Thanks for the correction and yes, Liz knows, which is why she was teasing Patrick about it. Besides, when it's your family you're are more in protector mode than nurse mode.

Chapter 60

Jason can hear faint voices around him, but the fog in his head is too thick to recognize who is talking. Quickly, his mind flashes back to the basement and he's agitated and tries to move, knowing that he needs to get out of there and yell for help, but he can't form words and there is something constricting his airway. When he starts coming to and he can't grab whatever is making it hard to breath, he starts to panic.

"Jason!" Patrick yells.

Elizabeth rushes towards the bed and then stops, trying to stay out of the way and let them do their job.

His eyes are angry and Epiphany starts rambling, trying to explain.

"Jason, you were injured badly and are at the hospital. If you know who I am, blink twice for yes, once for no."

He pauses for a long moment, stilling his movements and then slowly blinks twice.

"Good job!"

Patrick addresses him. "You're doing well, but your lungs are bruised and you have a vent to help you breathe. If you are still stable by tomorrow, and your levels are up, we'll take it out."

He gets upset, wanting the tube out now and starts to move again, kicking his feet and then wincing from the pain and Liz pushes between them.

"Baby, it's me."

Tears spring into his eyes as he practically begs her without words to free him.

"I know that you're uncomfortable, but you need to calm down before you hurt yourself more."

His eyes narrow, mad that she won't help him and then a surge of pain goes through his body and his eyes grow wide as his heart monitor echoes his distress and then everything goes black.

Liz starts to get emotional and Monica, who had witnessed the whole incident, pulls her away as Patrick makes sure that Jason is stable.

"He's not mad at you. Please tell me that you know that."

Liz hugs her and Monica lovingly rubs her back. "I know and see this reaction all the time when I'm working, but I just feel so bad for him after he has already been through so much. Having to watch him in pain is so hard."

"I know, but we can't take it out yet. You know the protocol."

"It doesn't make it any easier."

Monica pulled back. "He is going to make it through this. It's a miracle that he was saved and that he's awake. By tomorrow afternoon, hopefully, the tube will come out and he will be well on his way to recovery. It's going to be hard, because we both know what a lousy patient he is."

Liz nods as she wipes at her face. "I know."

A nurse pokes her head into the room. "There's something on television that I think you'll want to see."

Patrick waves his hand. "Go look at it. I'll stay here with him."

Elizabeth, Epiphany, and Monica hurry to the nurse's station just as Mac's face appears on the television.

"We were informed earlier this morning that recent Port Charles resident, Courtney Mathews, was found dead in a hotel room in Canada. Apparently, it was foul play and the perpetrator was caught and will be extradited back to New York. Carlos Rivera has been arrested for murder and conspiracy to kill Jason Morgan. It has also been determined, that Ms. Mathews was a con artist and was not related to Sonny Corinthos as initially thought. A warrant has also been issued for Sonny Corinthos due to some evidence found in the hotel room. He is also wanted for conspiracy to kill Mr. Morgan and suspect that he may have hired Mr. Rivera to kill his sister after finding out the truth about her paternity." A picture of Sonny flashed on the screen. "Mr. Corinthos was not found at his residence. If you see him, please call this number."

"Holy Shit," Liz said under her breath.

"If he hurt my son, the police will be the last of his worries," Monica said.

"Stan is free. Thank the Lord, God, Almighty, he is free," Epiphany said gleefully. She had tried to get him away from Sonny, but the man wouldn't let Stan go and said he knew too much.

Emily and Jax move towards them.

"Wow," Emily said.

"I know."

Carly rushed inside. "I heard Mac's announcement. Michael is at a friend's house, so I called them and told them not to let him watch television."

"That's probably a good thing," Monica said.

"So, Jason is awake?"

"He was for a few minutes."

Carly smiles. "This is good news, even if he is pissed off at the M—"

"Carly…"

"Oops."

Emily rolls her eyes. "You and I need to have a talk sometime today."

"Whatever. I just want to see Jason."

"I'll go with you," Monica said.

A disguised Paul strides towards them and Liz, Jax, and Emily pull him aside.

"Please tell me you know where that asshole went," Liz said.

"I do and he'll be held there until I get there this evening." He didn't want to do anything in the daylight hours. In fact, it is risky even being at the hospital. "I need to see Jason if he's awake."

"He passed out, but hopefully he'll wake up soon. Carly is in with him."

"I can wait, but not here."

"I'll take you to my mom's office," Emily offered.

"Thanks."

They headed there and Jax sat with Liz.

"Have you heard from Isabella?" He had been worried about her since he had dropped her off at the airport.

"She texted me that she had been ill, but thinks it's just the stress."

"That's understandable."

"Thank you for taking such good care of Emily."

He smiled. "Trust me, I live for it."

"It's almost time to start planning the baby shower."

"You can use my loft if you want."

"I would love to take you up on that offer, but you know the Quartermaines. I'm pretty sure they'll want it to be held there."

He chuckled. "Are guys allowed?"

"I'll think about it."

"Ah, come on. I need some place to park the giant life-sized kangaroo I bought for the baby."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "You didn't."

"Gotcha."

She rolled her eyes. "I tell you what, if she doesn't go with a princess theme and there are animals involved, I'll make sure a kangaroo is painted on the nursery wall."

He smiled. "Why don't we just surprise her. We can have an animal wall and a princess wall at my loft. I have four bedrooms."

She loves that he is in this for the duration. "I'm game."

"It's a deal then. I'm sure she's going to be at her parent's house the last month, so maybe you can do it then."

"Okay, I'll start making plans."

"I'm glad I could do business with you, Webber."

"Me too, Jasper."

He shook his head at her pleased grin and then they discussed more of the particulars.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny had been warned by the mole that he needed to get out of dodge right before he walked into Kelly's to confront his father, so he fled to the safehouse where he usually meets Carlos. He doesn't understand what kind of evidence the police could have, but he's taking no chances. Getting arrested and stuck into a small cell is not on his agenda. He'll lie low for a few days and then, he'll flee the country. He had sent word to Bernie that make sure that his accounts are protected and to start moving his money offshore. What he didn't know, is that Paul had already gotten to Bernie and put the fear of God into him, assuring him that he will be well compensated and that Sonny would not be an issue going forward.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason opened his eyes just as Paul stood to leave.

"Hey."

Paul couldn't help but be moved by how miserable Jason looked. "I have to go deal with the trash and I hope you're not mad, but I'm taking care of everything. You need to concentrate on getting better. Agree that you won't try to rip your vent out and they'll take off the restraints. Elizabeth has been worried sick, so don't do anything to piss her off. Do you understand?" Piph had made sure everyone knew Jason's visual cues.

He blinked twice.

"You know I have to handle him, right?"

Jason blinked twice again.

"Good. I'm so glad that you're alive."

When he noticed a slight movement of Jason's arm, Paul looked down and saw his hand open, so he grabbed it. "I'll be back some time tomorrow evening. I need to make him suffer. Carlos and Courtney are taken care of. The other family will be annihilated by tomorrow. You have nothing to worry about." He had Vinny sweep the room for bugs before he came in to make sure it was safe, but he still felt weird saying things aloud. "No one will be left that can hurt you or the girls, my friend."

Jason squeezed his hand a little harder and then his eyes closed.

"Rest."

When Jason's hand went slack, he left and let Liz know that Jason had woken up again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next time Liz saw a sea of blue gazing at her she smiled and pressed the call button. "He's awake."

Jason stared into her eyes, so happy to finally see her again.

"I am so thankful that you're alive. I have never been so grateful to a cat."

His eyes softened.

Carefully, she leaned over and laid a few soft kisses on his forehead. "You had me so worried."

His eyes fluttered open when she retreated.

Patrick moved into the room. "I know you hate doctors and hospitals, so I'll try not to torture you too much. Now, I need you to blink twice if you agree not to try to pull the tube out. "

Jason blinked twice.

"Okay, good." He nods at Liz and she frees him on her side and then Patrick does the same before explaining to Jason what his injuries are and how long he'll probably be in the hospital.

While Jason isn't happy at all, he is thankful to be alive. It's hard to stay awake for long periods of time because his body is so exhausted and traumatized.

Liz kisses his hand. "Rest baby. I'm not leaving you."

"Well…only when she has to use the bathroom," Patrick said.

"I don't think Jason wants to hear about what I'm doing in the bathroom."

"You never know, he could be freaky like that."

Liz's face scrunched up. "That's it, I'm putting a hit on you."

Jason watches them for a moment before closing his eyes. If he could have smiled, he would have.

"Please, you love me."

When Jason's eyes snap back open, Patrick chuckles.

"A lot has happened since you've been sleeping. Elizabeth is having my love child and so is Epiphany. I was a little busy."

Jason rolled his eyes and then closed them again.

"I think you've teased Jason enough for today, McSlutty."

"Hey!"

"She has your number, Drake Jr.," Epiphany said before approaching the bed and checking Jason's I.V. "Besides me and her, who haven't you slept with?"

"Me," Monica said moving into the room.

"It's only a matter of time before he tries," Alan said from the doorway.

"I don't have to try," he quipped before winking at Monica who chuckled.

"You are so wearing cement shoes when Jason finds out you're flirting with his future wife and mother," Epiphany said.

"I don't see a ring on that one," he said pointing to Liz. And don't act like Monica didn't have any fun back in the day."

Alan grinned. "He does have a point, my dear."

Her head tilted. "Hope you like that couch."

"Ouch…harsh," Patrick said before looking at his pager. "Major accident coming in, all hands on deck."

"You got this?" Epiphany asks Elizabeth.

"Yup. I'll take care of him."

They rush out of the room and Liz goes into nurse mode, checking his stats and smiling as she listens to his heartbeat. Jason Morgan is on his way back and she couldn't wait to give him a big kiss on the lips.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily rubbed her belly and talked to the baby while Liz took a shower. When she felt eyes on her, she looked up to meet Jason's gaze and grinned. "Hey! I was just telling Emma that I can't wait for her to meet you." She slowly stood and moved to the bed and put his hand on her belly and a few seconds later, Jason's eyes grew big when he felt her kick. "See, she's saying hello. Feeling her inside me will never get old. You're doing so well, Jason. Elizabeth is taking a shower, so I thought I'd hang out and hopefully get to see those blue eyes. Edward was here earlier and he swore you were staying a sleep just to be obstinate. Tell me the truth, did you know he was here?" Jason blinked twice and she laughed. "I will keep your secret if you promise to knock Liz up sometime in the, near, future." His eyes open wide. "Don't act like you won't have fun doing it. Between you and me, she has baby fever and wants a little girl."

Jason wishes he could smile. He would like nothing more than to have a child with the woman he loves and if it is a girl and just like her, he knows he'll be a goner.

"Now, don't get me wrong, she'd be fine with a boy, but I'm just being selfish and want a bestie for Emma."

The idea of their kids growing up together definitely pleased him.

"Shhhh, here she comes."

Liz strode out of the bathroom with her bag and smiles when she sees he is awake. "Hey, baby."

"You come up with all these great names for Carly and Courtney and he's just baby?"

Her head tilted. "Hmmm. How about stud muffin?"

Jason frowned.

"No? How about hottie?"

His brow rose.

"Sex God? McSexy? Hunky Dunky? Love Machine?"

Emily giggled. "I think you need to stop before you go too far and I find out something I don't want to know."

"Sometimes, it really sucks that you're his sister."

"Well, I can still dish about me and Jax." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Jason looked disgusted by the thought of it, making Emily laughed.

"Gotcha."

He glared and Liz grinned. Somethings never change.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After Emily left, Liz moved closer to Jason and lightly scratched his scalp, making his eyes flutter shut as he enjoyed it.

"I have a question to ask you. I know it's forward, but we've wasted so much time."

His eyes slightly opened so he could see her.

"Marry me."

It wasn't a question and she isn't going to take no for an answer.

Jason's eyes fill with tears as he wishes that he could hold and kiss her.

"I know that it's impulsive, but I almost lost you and maybe I see how important it is that we be together and not let anyone tear us a part. I love you so much and you're so good to me. I want—I need to be there for you too. Blink twice for yes, please."

A tear ran down his cheek and she lovingly wiped it away.

Jason held her gaze and then blinked twice, paused, and then blinked twice again making her grin.

Monica entered the room as Liz clapped her hands together. "What's going on?"

"He said yes."

"To?"

"We're getting married."

Monica grinned. "Well, congratulations." She squeezed Jason's hand. "I'm very happy for you."

"So, I need to ask you a question."

"Okay."

"What are we doing about Cam's party."

Liz's eyes grew big. "Crap. I totally forgot."

"It's understandable. We can put it off a week or two. I'm sure if we explain it to him, he'll understand and want his daddy there."

Liz looked at Jason. "Do you want to wait?"

He felt selfish, but he wanted to see Cam open his presents, but at the same time, there are other ways for him to do that. Spinelli could hook up a camera.

When Jason doesn't blink right away, Liz makes the decision.

"Monica, let's wait until he gets the vent out so he can give us his thoughts."

"He's doing great, so that may very well be tomorrow."

Liz smiled. "That sounds wonderful." She couldn't wait to hear the word, "yes" spill from his sexy lips.


	61. Chapter 61

A/N – Thanks for the comments! *Hey, Karen, the 2 mistakes were fixed the day the chapter was posted. Other people commented and I thanked them in my comments the next day. If you're still seeing them, then refresh your page because I just double-checked and the mistakes are not there. Thanks!

I am really sick with a cold, so hopefully I caught any errors.

Chapter 61

Emily took a bite of her sandwich and then drank a swig of milk as Carly amusedly watched.

"What is your problem?"

"Nothing, but I'm glad I'm not that sandwich."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't act like you were never ravenous when you were pregnant."

Carly shrugged. "Maybe for something else."

"Please…"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't like you and you don't like me. That probably won't change, but I love Liz and my brother, so I don't want to fight with you every day. Can we come to a truce?"

"I already stopped picking on Liz. You people ask a lot."

"You are a loud-mouth shrew who has almost done as much damage in this town as the mob. If I can be nice to you after you hurt my brother, I think you can try and be nice to me."

Carly's face scrunched up. "You are a spoiled, snooty, hypocritical bitch on a good day. I will try not to throw you shade, but I can't promise that I'll be perfect."

Emily took another bite. "Fine. It's a deal, but I am not hypocritical."

"Yes, you are. There is nothing perfect about you. I do recall that you have cheated before and made plenty of mistakes. So, the fact that you can so easily throw mine in my face is laughable."

"You can't possibly compare your train wreck of a life to mine."

"I have made mistakes, some big ones which I can't take back, but I don't walk around town like I'm perfect or a saint and thumb my nose at people. I don't need you looking at me with disdain every time we're in the same place."

"You did make epic mistakes, ones that hurt my entire family, so you earned my disdain, but I'll try to be nice. However, if you hurt Jason or Elizabeth, I'll make sure what happened to Courtney happens to you."

Jax smirked as he watched them and then moved forward. "Baby, are you threatening people again? I already had to pay off Tammy at Kelly's because she messed up your order."

Emily pouted. "She forgot the pickles."

"It was a complicated concoction." He had felt so bad that Tammy and the cook had to make and look at Emily's order, that he tipped them one hundred bucks.

"Later, killer hormones," Carly said.

Jax took her place. "I had a clean-up crew on standby."

"It was touch and go."

"You are so damn beautiful."

Emily's eyes start to tear.

"What's wrong."

"I'm so huge."

He tried not to grin and moved next to her. "You are still the sexiest woman I know."

She glared him. "You said still, that means you think I'm huge too."

Jax stuttered as she got up and threw down her napkin.

"I'm going to go back to the room. Hopefully, I don't cause an earthquake."

"Emily!" he said in disbelief.

Alan chuckled and put down his tray. "You'll never win that argument. She's hormonal. Let her have a good cry and she'll let you back in."

"Was Monica like this?"

"You have no idea."

"I want you to know that eventually, I'm going to marry your daughter."

Alan remained quiet for a moment before answering. "Emily is a gift. She's passionate, smart, and loyal. Nikolas tried to love her the best he could, but he was so messed up due to his family that I don't think it would have ever lasted. She deserves to be love and cherished. You have a bad reputation as a lady's man and I don't want my daughter hurt."

"I can't change my past, but Emily is all I want in the future. She makes me want to be a better man and I already love her child. I will never intentionally hurt her. Please know that."

Alan hid his smile. Jax is very much in love with his daughter and even if he did have some misgivings, it's clear that Emily will be well taken care of. Finally, he holds out his hand. "You better not or you'll have me to deal with."

Jax shakes it. "Thank you."

"Don't make me regret it."

When Alan leaves, Jax smiles and then runs off to find his future wife.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac let out a harsh breath after reading the last report. Carlos is dangerous and wonders what the hell Sonny was thinking when he hired the man. There are numerous pictures of the two men huddled together and he realizes that Carlos had planned to turn on Sonny all along. There was no way a man like him would ever had allowed these photographs to exist unless it was part of his plan. Sonny had obviously gotten advanced word that he was wanted, the question is how? He didn't want to face that he may have a mole on his hands, but it was looking that way and it irked him to no end that Sonny had the upper hand on him. Jason probably knows who the cop is and Mac is hoping that after finding out what Sonny did, that the man will cooperate and tell him unless, of course, Jason is considering taking over once Sonny is found. If this was reversed and it was Jason, there is no doubt that the man could stay hidden forever, but Sonny is a different animal altogether. He feeds on attention and someday, he'll screw up and Mac will be there waiting.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny took a swig of his drink. He had been thinking a lot about his future. There is no doubt that he will have to leave the country. The police are on a witch hunt, and once Jason wakes up, he knows the man won't stop until punishment is executed. Jason is like a machine when it comes to these kind of matters, and for the first time Sonny will be the recipient of all his wrath. This is all Elizabeth's fault. If it weren't for her, Jason would still be towing the line and he hates that the petite woman has blown apart their world to the point where it isn't repairable. Tomorrow, he'll get out of town and lay low until he can come back and resume his position. If that means everyone in his way will die, then so be it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Rex and a group of men made camp at a building close to the Mariano operations. Tonight, bombs will be placed and the organization will burn to ground and then the men will be hunted and annihilated. Paul doesn't care about the fall out. They will lay some clues to implicate Sonny in this mess even though the man isn't capable of leading such an assault. All they need to do is get in and out and handle things professionally. Tony and his top men will be in a meeting in a few hours that they will never return from. All Rex's men are itching to get going and love this type of adrenaline. They are at war and ready for the fight.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Bo stopped at the doorway of Jason's room and waited for Liz to notice his presence. While Jason's job status gave him pause, in the end he is just a man and Bo wants to make sure he is okay.

Liz caught a movement in her peripheral vision and her gaze shifts towards him. "You helped save Jason."

Bob nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Please, come in."

Bo moved closer and noted that Jason is sleeping. "How is the patient?"

"He's stable and has woke up several times. The doctors are hopeful that once he heals, there won't be any permanent damage."

"Mr. Morgan is a very lucky man."

"Please tell your son that we are thankful for him and the cat."

Bo nodded. "Ian didn't want the cat at first, but his mother won the draw, so he made the best of it. Although, after Abbie saved someone, I think he has a new appreciation for her. We all do."

Liz smiled. "Well, I'm definitely a fan."

"When does he get the tube out?"

"Hopefully, tomorrow will be the big day."

"I have to go, but please tell him that I'm glad he's okay."

"I will."

Liz got up and moved closer. "Jason means everything to me and just the fact that you risked your life to safe him, makes me so grateful. Thank you."

When she swept her arms around him and hugged him, Bo is shocked, but pats her on the back.

"Take care of him."

"I will."

He leaves and Liz is surprised to see Ari move into the room.

"Hi, I was just checking on the patient."

Liz chuckled. "You are bored out of your mind, aren't you?"

She smiles. "Yeah."

"Well, I can't say that things are exciting in here, but you're more than welcome to hang out."

They sit and Ari peruses Jason. "I can't even imagine what he went through."

"I know. The whole situation is surreal. I'm just so happy that he's safe now."

"Paul thinks very highly of his new friends. I'm glad that he has supportive people around him."

Liz nods. "I know that you want to back away from the business and I understand, especially after what Helena did."

"How do you reconcile with the violence?"

"Well, you did for a long time because you loved Paul. Jason and I have danced around each other for too long and we're miserable when we're apart, so I'm not fighting it anymore. I'm going to marry him and we'll deal with everything together."

Ari wiped a tear away. "I wish I could do that, but I'm so traumatized. I love Paul and he will always be my first big love, but I can't go through something like this again and there is a good chance that could happen."

Liz touched her hand and then lightly squeezed it. "You have to do what is best for you because if you go back to something you don't want, it's just going to hurt everyone."

"That's why I'm making the decision to walk away. It just hurts worse than I ever thought it would. Paul is a good man and I have questioned my decision every second since I made it."

"Are you sure you want it to be like this?"

"Yes. We were having problems because of the violence and I don't think our marriage would have survived."

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine what you are going through and I know you must think that I'm crazy walking into this with my eyes wide open and with a child, but I just can't walk away this time."

Ari sighed. "It's so complex and we fell in love with very complicated men."

"That is for sure."

"I'm thinking about possible giving this coast a try."

"Really?"

"Yes. I need to start over and being in California might be too painful."

"I understand."

Jason starts to stir and soon his eyes flicker open.

"Hey, baby. This is Ari."

Jason's eyes drifted to the other woman and he's almost shocked to see how much she looks like Arianna.

Elizabeth senses his feelings and smiles. "They look so much alike, don't they?"

He blinks twice.

Ari stands. "Hello, Jason. It's nice to finally meet you even though the circumstances aren't that good. Paul speaks very highly of you and I just wanted to make sure that you are okay."

Jason's eyes soften. The pain in the woman's eyes is almost palpable and he feels sorry for her, knowing that she must feel awkward too.

"Elizabeth, have you eaten anything today?"

Jason's returns his gaze to his girl.

"I had a muffin this morning."

"Why don't I go get something from the cafeteria? What would you like?"

"Um, I'll take a turkey sandwich and some water."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Liz suddenly turns around. "Wait, do you have money?"

She nods. "Yes, Paul left me some."

"If you see any chocolate…"

Ari grins. "I'll be sure to bring us back some."

When she's gone, Liz turns back to Jason. "Well, this situation really sucks. Ari is going to walk away and try to live her life outside of the mob. I feel so bad for her."

Her phone buzzed inside her pocket, so she pulled it out and smiled when she sees the caller ID. "Lina?"

"Yes. I just wanted to check up on you. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine and Jason is watching me talk to you right now."

Lina grinned. "That is so wonderful."

"He still is on the vent, but hopefully, they will free him tomorrow."

"That's great news. How are you holding up?"

"It's been hard, but I'm so in love with him and I realized that our love is all that matters."

Jason blinked twice.

"I asked Jason to marry me."

"Aww honey. I better be invited because I know he said yes."

"Well, he blinked yes, but of course you are invited."

Lina smiled. "Francis has kept me updated on everything. What's Ari like?"

"Her and Arianna look a lot alike. She's a strong woman and even though this choice is tearing her apart, she's stoic and I can tell she's fierce. I like her."

"Have you spoken to Isabella yet?"

"No, but she texted me that she is feeling a little better, apparently, she has been under the weather."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. This has to be so stressful on all of them."

An idea struck Liz. "Hey, Lina?"

"Yeah."

"Would you be open to a roommate down the line?"

She shrugged. "I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to. Who did you have in mind?"

"Well, Ari has been debating on what to do with her life and expressed some desire to possibly start over on the east coast."

"She deserves a chance to start over and try to get her life back, of course I'd like to help."

"I hear she bakes very well."

Lina smiled. "Well, that might come in handy. It will keep her busy until she figures out her next step. I'm game." Truth be told, she gets lonely sometimes, so the company will be nice.

"I can guarantee that you'll like her."

"Alright, talk it over with her and call me back."

Ari entered the room. "Here you go."

Liz took the bag from her. "What did you get?"

"I got the ham on rye."

They sat down and ate as Jason fell back asleep.

"So, I hope you don't think I'm being a Budinski, but the mom of one of the guards, Francis, helped us out when Helena was after us. She opened her home to us and now we consider her part of the family."

"That was very nice of her."

"Yes. I just got off the phone with her and when you are ready, if you want, she has a room you can stay in until you get back on your feet. She's awesome and is a really good cook. In fact, she has her own catering business. You'd be helping her out if you bake—,"

Ari chuckled. "Wow, you were busy while I was gone."

"Are you mad?"

"No, in fact, I feel like you have my back and I greatly appreciate that."

"Paul and Arianna mean a lot to me and he loves you, so yes, I do have your back."

"Thank you. I will think about it. Does she have to know soon?"

"No. There is no hurry. I just wanted you to have some options and didn't want you to be alone. Besides, she's alone and I don't like that either."

Ari smiled. "You're a good person, Elizabeth. Jason is lucky to have you."

"Thank you. I've come a long way, but I finally feel like I'm the person I want to be."

"Eat up. We can't have you wasting away. Jason will need you to be strong."

"Yup, you and Lina are going to get along just fine."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Paul slipped into the safe house and moved towards Sonny's bedroom through the darkness. When he finally stopped in front of the man's door, he could see light permeating from inside and Sonny is talking to himself. Slowly, he turns the handle and pushes the door open. Sonny jumps and reaches for his gun which is on the nightstand.

"I wouldn't move if I were you."

His hand retreats and he spins around. "How did you find me?"

Paul smiled. "The important thing you need to know is that I have been one step ahead of you since your last meeting with Carlos. I know what you did and I'm here to deal with you in the way I see fit."

Sonny swallowed hard. "Do you really know who I am?" He couldn't believe that Paul would have the audacity to come up against him.

"Yes. You're a dead man."


	62. Chapter 62

A/N – Thanks for the comments and well wishes. I'm a little better, but exhausted cause it's hard to sleep.

Chapter 62

Sonny stared at Paul for a long moment. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. You're a dead man walking. All the shit you did to Jason is coming back to bite you in the ass and I'm your executioner."

"Jason will never forgive you for this."

"He knows and he's fine with it."

Sonny threw his hands up. "What the fuck? You come into my territory under the guise that you're friends with my enforcer and try to deny wanting anything, but here you are now, standing in front me trying to take it all."

"I don't want your organization. All I want is revenge."

"What is it you think I did?"

"I know that you were plotting against Jason with Courtney and Carlos. I also am aware that Carlos backstabbed you and was working for the Marianos."

"What?"

"That's right, Sonny. Carlos was pulling a fast one on you. His plan was to take over the organization with the backing of the Mariano family."'

"Son of a Bitch."

"How does it feel to be played for such a fool?"

Sonny's eyes grew cold. "You think you've thought of everything, but my men are right outside."

"Your men, aside from Max, are dead. I sent him and Milo home to their father."

"You had no right!"

"I own you now. You're going down and your organization will be dismantled by the five families. Face it, all you have worked for will be reduced to nothing because of your arrogance!"

It is starting to sink into Sonny's head that he is screwed.

"You shouldn't have gone after Jason, Sonny. That was your downfall. He never betrayed you. It was all in your crazy head."

"The fact that you are here threatening to take everything away from me, tells me I was right all along. He betrayed me! Dammit!" Spit flew from Sonny's mouth as he yelled.

Paul smirked, knowing that he's getting under Sonny's skin. "Enjoy your last few hours." He strode past him and grabbed Sonny's gun. "By midnight, you'll be in your new home and then, slowly your life will be extinguished."

When the door shut, Sonny let out a yell and threw a vase across the room. He needs to get out of this situation, but isn't sure how.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny and Paul met outside the house.

"Rex has already started dismantling the Mariano organization. It will take a few days, but a major portion will be no more by sundown. He made it known that Francis is impressive and has been a great help.

Johnny nods. "He's a good wingman."

"Now, did you get all the supplies?"

"Yup. Enzo has construction experience, so he'll do a lot of the work."

"Good. Once everyone is here, we'll get started."

Johnny couldn't wait.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Isabella sipped some water as she waited for Sal to return from the drugstore. She is sicker than she was with Mason and she wonders if it's just the whole situation or this is how it's going to be.

"I know that you're hiding something."

She turns away from the window. "Arianna."

"I thought you trusted me."

"I do."

"Then why can't you be honest? I'm not a child."

"I know you're not, but it's complicated and I wanted to talk to your dad first."

"Are you in trouble?"

"No. It's nothing like that."

Sal walked into the room. "I got your…" His voice trails off when he sees that Isabella isn't alone.

"Hey, Sal. Why don't you give me that?" Arianna said.

He shook his head and she pouts.

"Come on, guys! Please, tell me what is going on."

"Sal, it's okay." She took the bag from his hands and he leaves, relieved that it looks like she's going to confide in her daughter. "Arianna, have a seat."

She sat on the edge of a chaise in the corner of the room and Isabella sat next to her on a chair.

"Arianna, what I'm about to tell you is between us. You cannot tell another living soul."

She is stunned by Isabella's intensity, but slowly rocks her head forward.

"I'm pregnant."

Arianna's brows furrow. "That's good news, right?"

Tears sprang into Isabella's eyes. "Yes."

Arianna grinned and then hugged her mom as Isabella closed her eyes and gripped her daughter. "I'm so happy. I'm going to be a big sister again."

Isabella smiled through her tears. "Yes."

"Why is it a secret then?"

They separated and Isabella sighed. "I wanted to tell your father in person, but everything went to hell in Port Charles."

"Why do I feel like you're leaving something out?"

"When you're father gets home, you'll know everything. Please, Arianna, let that be enough for now."

Arianna is speechless as she sees the desperateness in Isabella's eyes.

"Please."

She licks her lips warily. "Okay."

"Thank you. It's a relief for you to know about the baby. This pregnancy has been so much harder on me."

Arianna nods, but wonders if whatever she isn't confessing is contributing to that as well. "Johnny texted me, he thinks dad will fly home sometime tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Isabella weakly smiles. "Good."

No matter how much Isabella tries to hide her fear, Arianna could feel it and hopes that whatever happened, their marriage would survive because she isn't sure if she can handle the opposite. They are everything to her and a symbol of survival after such a bleak period of mourning.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny never thought he'd ever find himself in this kind of situation, but here he is, standing in a room surrounded by several men he had never thought would ever betray him. His eyes linger on Johnny O'Brien's face and that truly annoying smirk he's always sporting. "Fuck you."

Johnny grins and then winks at his former boss which just further annoys Sonny.

Finally, his eyes rest on Paul's face. Who would have predicted that this man would be his downfall? Paul came out of nowhere and turned his life upside down all because of Jason, the man he used to consider his brother who had betrayed him beyond repair.

"You still think you are not in the wrong here, don't you?"

"I'm not. I was protecting my business."

"You really need medication. Jason never betrayed you, but you convinced yourself that because he didn't run at your beck and call and fuck your sister, that meant he betrayed you. Seriously, you are demented."

"Fuck all of you!" Sonny yelled.

The men chuckled.

"Strip."

His eyes locked on Johnny. "What did you say?"

"Strip. You don't need clothes where you are going."

Sonny looked at him incredulously. "I'm not taking my clothes off. What are you gay?"

"If I was, you'd be the last person I'd do."

Sonny's jaw and fist clenched.

"You heard him, Sonny, strip," Paul said as he reached into a bag and pulled out a power drill as a warning.

Slowly, Sonny began to remove his jacket and then shoes and socks. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes."

It is a part of his humiliation. None of them wanted to see his body, but they wanted to break him.

As he removed his shirt, he started muttering about how much he wants to kill them and the men try not to laugh, but finally, someone snickers and the rest can't hold back.

When Sonny's pants drop, he kicks them to the side. "Is this enough for you?"

"All—the—way," Paul said.

He rips off his briefs and tosses them at Paul who does nothing as it falls to his feet.

"Major shrinkage…," Johnny said with a look of disgust.

"Sit on the edge of the bed," Paul says calmly.

Sonny does and then puts his hands over his privates.

"Now, turn over."

"No."

"I will shove a two by four up your ass if you don't turn over right now," Paul growled.

Sonny turned over and then heard Paul unbuckle his belt. "What the fuck?"

Paul pulled it slowly through the belt loops and then stood behind him. "You've been a very bad boy, Sonny, and now it's time to start your punishment." He wrapped the end of the belt around his hand, gripping the buckle and then started to beat Sonny with it as the man howled in pain. After a few minutes, he screamed as the belt welted his back, butt, and legs as Paul worked out all his anger and channeled it through the piece of leather as Sonny started to cry and beg him to stop.

Finally, only stopping because he was winded, Paul stepped back and wiped some sweat off his forehead as Sonny slid off the bed and onto the floor a bloody mess.

Johnny had no idea that Paul was going to do that and quietly said, "You are a fucking genius."

Paul dropped the belt and it crashed to the floor. He isn't going to explain his mindset to them, but he's very aware of the suffering Sonny took by the hands of Deke when he was a kid. After noting all Sonny's fears, he wants to take him back there in his mind, so he can drive the man to the brink of a mental breakdown as he rots away in the house. It would be easy for them to sit around and torture him for hours, but that isn't on the agenda.

Slowly, he makes his way over to the wall and pushes a button. A panel slides open revealing a very small space that is a small pantry size rather than a normal closet.

"This is your new home, Sonny."

Since the man is facing the other way, whimpering and shaking, Johnny reaches down and turns his head, forcing Sonny to see the space.

"The walls are lined with steel and are sound proof which doesn't matter because there isn't a neighbor within a few miles of here. You no longer own this property. It was purchased, by me, using a fake name and you signed for it. Well, maybe you really didn't, but no one else will know that. It will never be sold. The property taxes will be paid by one of your offshore accounts. You see, Sonny, the place where you plotted to punish Jason will now be your prison. You'll slowly waste away until you take your last breath, dying in your own urine and feces. I can't think of a more deserving way for you to die."

Tears sprang into Sonny's eyes as he stared into the confining space. "I fucking hate all of you. I hate you!"

The men watch Sonny start to spiral and rant for a half hour as he is forced to stare into his new home before Paul's command suddenly fills the room.

"Put him in there."

Sonny tries to get up, but his slammed back onto the floor as he screams, "No!"

They drag him across the floor and toss him against the wall and he screams in pain before sliding to the ground. Quickly, his hands and ankles are restrained, so he can't try to kill himself.

"You bastard! I'll kill you for this!"

"I hope you burn in hell," Paul says before pushing the button on the wall.

As the panel begins to shut, Sonny changes his tune and begs for his life until the room is propelled into darkness and then he screams and yells.

"Make sure no one can find that room."

Enzo and the guys go out back and bring in tools and materials to seal off the room before giving it a good coat of paint.

Paul rolls his shoulders, letting go of the tension before going into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Johnny asks. "I'll make sure that everything is handled and wiped down."

"You're right. Later, I'm going to see Jason and then hop on a plane."

"Spinelli handled all the arrangements."

"Good. No offense, but I'm really looking forward to getting out of this town."

Johnny grinned. "None taken."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Rex glanced at Francis and nodded before kicking the door down to Tony Mariano's study.

The man took a long drink from a sifter and then placed it down, knowing his fate.

"There is a red dot on your forehead. I wouldn't move if I were you."

"I have to admit, I didn't think that Mr. Sarducci would make this move, especially since Jason Morgan is alive and expected to make a full recovery; at least that is what my sources tell me."

Rex didn't falter as he moved forward. "Your sources are dead."

Tony laughed. "So you think."

"It's amazing how fast a computer geek will fold when you mention torture."

The middle aged gentleman's smile began to fade. "Do you really think that I have only one?"

"No. You have five and they are all dead."

"Checkmate," Tony said right before gunfire started to rain into the room as windows shattered.

They dove behind some furniture while Rex's sniper took the shot and killed Tony, his body, falling backwards onto the floor by the force of the bullet.

Tony's men fled and were chased down and killed while Rex waited for the all clear signal.

Once it was given, he stood and his eyes raked around the room. "Francis?"

He heard a moan and rushed towards a small couch, finding him lying on his back. "Where were you hit?"

"My side, I think it went through."

"Don't move." He applied pressure to the wound and called for help.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Ari watched as a very tired Paul wandered into the living room.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just tired. I'll sleep on the plane."

She smiled. "I'm already packed."

"I figured that you would be. We'll be home in the afternoon. I just need to go see Jason first and then we'll head to the airport."

"I'd like to see Liz. We discussed some possible scenarios for my future and I want to thank her. You should eat something. I'll order breakfast."

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth left Jason's room and paced in the hallway. The breathing specialist is inside monitoring his lung capacity and hopefully, will be taking the vent out. The feeding tube will probably have to stay for now, but getting him breathing on his own is crucial for his recovery. The longer he stays in the hospital, the greater the risk of infection.

A half hour later, Epiphany emerges from the room with a big smile on his face.

"He's doing well and breathing on his own."

Liz squealed and then gave her a big hug, making her boss grin from ear to ear.

"You want to know his first word?"

"Water?"

"Nope."

"Elizabeth?"

"Nope."

Her forehead scrunched. "What?"

"Yes."

Liz did a happy dance, making Vinny, who is on duty chuckle. "Later. I need to see my man."

Piph chuckles as Liz rushes into the room and then comes to a screeching halt as their gaze locks.

"Yes," Jason says again.

Liz is beaming as she approaches the bed. "I love you so much."

He opens his hand and she grabs it.

"Love you," he croaks.

"Shhhh, don't talk for now. You just concentrate on your breathing."

The specialist leaves a machine that Jason needs to blow into which will help increase his lung strength and explains what his next goal is before leaving them alone.

"I'm so proud of you, baby. You came back to us."

"Hug," he says softly.

She puts down the bar on his bed and then gives him a gentle hug, making sure not to jar his body. "Better?"

He blinks twice, unable to talk again because he's exhausted.

"Rest, Jason. I'll be here. It will take some time to build up your strength."

His eyes shut and she watches him sleep, refusing to leave his side even when Epiphany tries to shoo her away so they could give Jason a sponge bath. In fact, she kicks them out and took over. No one is going to see her man's body but her from here on out. Lovingly, she cleans him up and then returns to her seat.

A/N – Darn it trini12180 lol when I read your comment, I almost choked. You can't be guessing my secrets (aside from the vent part).


	63. Chapter 63

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the developments!

Chapter 63

Paul entered Jason's room and Liz jumped up and gave him a hug.

"He spoke and is stable."

Paul looked Jason over. "I'm sure he'll be happier now that he doesn't have that vent in anymore."

"Definitely. He'll have to put up with the feeding tube a little while longer though."

Jason stirred at the sound of Paul's voice.

"Ari is in the hallway. Can I have a moment alone with him?"

"Of course, I'll be right back."

Jason's eyes blinked open as Paul moved forward.

"Hey, glad to see you're doing better."

"Thanks."

"You sound like you could use a little water."

Jason's eyes traveled to a yellow cup and Paul checked it out.

"Ice chips." He went over to the counter and grabbed some gloves and put them on and then laid a few chips of ice on Jason's tongue. "Everything is taken care of. I will fill you in on the particulars once you're released from the hospital. There is no one left. Max and Milo are going back to Italy for now. I didn't want them in the crossfire when the families came sniffing around. If they ask you to run things, tell them you have already accepted a job with me. You were not a partner which makes you a free agent. I feel really bad for leaving you here right now, but I need to get back to California."

Jason slightly nodded.

"There are two more things. One, Sonny had changed his will when Carly filed for divorce, cutting her out and leaving most of the business to Bernie. According to the accountant, Sonny was waiting to see if you proved yourself and then was going to change it if you did. He left Michael a trust and put Courtney as the administrator, giving his fake sister a sizable amount of money."

Jason's brows rose.

"I know. I almost feel sorry for Bernie. The five families will be all over him. I gave him some advice to sell off the piers as fast as he can. I was thinking that Edward and Jax should be the recipients."

Jason slightly smiled.

"I'm glad that you agree. They are too high profile to touch and after everything is divided, Bernie agreed to give Carly a large sum of money so she doesn't protest which only leaves Mike."

"Gambler."

"Yes. I'm aware of that. Someone will be visiting him today. They'll agree to pay off all his gambling debts and give him a large sum of money if he doesn't protest the will. He's an idiot and will probably agree. I don't think he'll stick around long at all."

"Wow."

Paul smiled. "I told you that I handled everything. Since there is no one to protest, everything should go smoothly. The families will be paid off for their troubles and Port Charles will be mob free."

"I like it."

"I knew you would. We can talk about your future at a later date. If you don't want to work for me, then that's fine, we'll figure something out, but it's going to messy around here for at least the next six months to a year. People will try to get the scraps and will act like fools to do it. Don't worry, a team will be here led by Vinny to help make sure your family and Jax are protected. He has already agreed to create dummy corporations so that his identity and Edwards will never be revealed as part of the sale. It will be a good legacy."

"Thank you."

"So, that one last thing…"

Jason could tell it is serious.

"Francis was hurt going after the Mariano family with Rex."

"How bad?"

"He got shot in the side. While he doesn't need surgery, he lost a lot of blood."

"Where is he?"

"Rex took him to his mother's house. I called Violet and she is on her way."

Jason smiled.

"I know. Your matchmaking might have rubbed off on me. I figured she could meet Francis's mom and help take care of him."

"Slick."

Paul shrugged. "For now, I need you to rest and heal. Your parent's house might be a good place to recover. Not only are they doctors, but we already have a contingent of guards there and it would be the last place anyone would ever look for you. I suggest you leave here in the middle of the night so the press doesn't get wind of your location."

"Okay."

"The police will probably visit once they figure out that you're awake. Have Diane here, because that would be normal behavior for you, but go ahead and finger Carlos and Courtney. I think he'll be extradited by the end of the week. He'll make it to trial and then he'll suffer before he dies in prison in a few months. It's all set up. You'll always be tied to this business now, I think you know that, but if you work for me there won't be a lot of drama. You'll have plenty of time for your family and it will be a fresh start. I get that it's a lot to ask that you move away, but if you stay here, the families aren't going to give up on getting you back into the fold and will try anything to make that happen which means you'll still be in danger. Walking away from this business alive takes extreme measures which usually takes plastic surgery and name changes and you'll always be looking over your shoulder."

"You've been a good friend."

Paul saw how much Jason struggled to get that sentence out. "Please, don't strain yourself. We'll talk in a few days. I need to get back to my family and handle some things."

"Thank you."

Paul squeezed his hand. "Johnny is in contact with Lina, so he'll update you later. He probably just got to bed after our activities last night. Now, rest."

"Later."

Paul smiled. "Later, my friend."

He went into the hallway where Liz and Ari are hugging.

"You have my cell number if you need to talk. Please don't hesitate. Our conversations are between us."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"You're very welcome." She embraced Paul. "Say hello to everyone for me."

"I will."

"You—there are no words for what you mean to us. Thank you so much for everything."

"You're welcome. We're going to slip out the back. If you need anything, you know how to get in touch."

"Thanks!"

She wiped a tear away as she watched them leave and then returned to Jason's side.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After hearing a knock on her bedroom door, Emily yelled, "Come in."

Jax entered with a tray. "I hope you're hungry."

Emily is starving, but surprised to see him after the way she had behaved at the hospital. "Hi."

He sat it on the nightstand and then turned his attention to her. "I love how beautiful you look when you first wake up."

"Jax—"

His finger shushed her. "You don't have to say anything. I understand, but I need you to know that to me, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Every time I look at you, I almost forget to breathe. I have fallen in love with you, Emily, and you've ruined me for every other woman. I know that you need time, but I'll be a patient man, especially if I know that you are the prize."

She started to cry and then pulled him into an embrace. "I just need a little time and to get through this pregnancy and then we'll talk about the future, okay?"

He kissed her on the forehead. "Okay. Now, feed my hungry girl."

Emily grinned as she wiped her face. "How do you know that?"

"Cause she kicked me and I know her kicks."

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh. She kicks harder when she's hungry."

"I see."

He grabbed the fork and stabbed a potato and then slid it into her mouth. "Good?"

"Very."

"One bite for you and then one for me."

"How about two bites for me and one for you?"

He frowned.

"What? Cook's potatoes are the bomb."

He laughed. "Fair enough."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few hours later, Violet jumped out of the car and ran up the steps to Lina's house and rang the doorbell.

Lina put down her dish towel and rushed to answer it. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Violet. Wait—they didn't tell you that I was coming?"

Lina rolled her eyes. "Men—come on in."

"How is he?" Her eyes scoped the living room.

"He is sleeping, but the doctor just left and patched him up. He'll back to check on him later tonight. I'm Lina, Francis's mother."

"I'm Violet, Francis's girlfriend."

Lina smiled. "I heard good things about you." She quickly perused her. "Beautiful and you have some curves. I think I'm going to like to get to know you."

Violet grinned. "I'm glad I meet your approval." It's something she never got from her own mother.

"Come on. I'll take you to his room."

They climbed the stairs and then Lina pointed to a door and Violet slowly pushed it open and scans the room. There is an IV stand next to the bed and she notices that he looks a little pale. Before she gets to the bed, she takes her shoes off and then moves to the right and slips beside him.

"Mom, I'm not five."

Violet chuckled. "I can go back to California, if you want."

His eyes snap open. "Violet?"

"I came as soon as I heard."

His jaw drops and he just stares at her.

"Are you mad?"

"Uh—what? No! Move closer, woman."

She chuckles and then gently lays her head in the crook of his arm.

"You are the best medicine."

She spies his bandage and sucks in a breath.

"I'm okay. In another week, I'll be good as new."

"What? Do you have magic healing powers or something?"

"Yes, now that you are here."

"Smooth, Corelli. Your mother and I will get you into shape."

"Why does that sound scary?"

Lina chuckled from the doorway. "I'm going to go make some soup."

"Aw mah."

"Hush."

She disappeared and he glanced over at his girl. "You might have to sneak out and get me real food."

"And risk the wrath of your mom? Not a chance…"

Lina grinned and then continued walking, liking Violet already.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They had been flying for two hours before Paul finally interrupted Ari's reading and broke the silence. "Are you going to tell me about the plans you alluded to?"

She glanced at him briefly. "I'm just jotting down different options."

"Which are?"

"Well, you're nosey today."

He gave her a look she knew too well, making her laugh.

"I missed all your faces."

"I don't have a lot of faces."

"Uh yeah, you do. All of this is so overwhelming. It's hard letting go of you and then there is my future. I'm going to assume that the first month, I will be close by. Arianna will see to that, but afterwards, I don't know, I might take Lina up on her offer."

"Lina?"

"Yes. She is willing to give me a room and help me sort out my life. Even if I just go there for a few months, I think it will take the pressure off of me. Arianna will probably visit Johnny, so I could still see her and it will give you and Isabella time alone as well."

"Ari…"

"Please don't say anything that will make my heart skip a beat. I'm trying to draw a line between us, but I still want to be friends. The truth is, I will need you to talk to here and there because you know me better than I know myself." It's not like she has a lot of people she can talk to anymore.

"And I'll be there for you because I want to help you."

"I know you do. What are we going to do about my identity if I choose to remain hidden?"

"Well, we can change your last name and if anyone questions who you are, we can say you are my ex-wife's twin Arlene or something, but we call you Ar."

She shrugged. "That could work. Creating a mysterious back story could be fun."

Paul smiled. "If that is the route you want to go, then we'll figure it out."

"It will be less likely that someone will come after me if we do."

"I agree."

"Then, my new name is… Arielle, that way you can still call me Ari. My sister and I were separated at birth and didn't know each other. You found out about me later and kept me hidden."

"That will work."

"Now, we just need a last name."

"Why don't you and Arianna come up with it together? It will make her feel like she's part of the process."

"Good idea."

"When we get to the house, I think I should go in first and maybe lay some groundwork. I'll have Sal stand near her, because I have a feeling that no matter what we do, she's going to pass out."

"You're probably right. I'm so nervous."

He reached over and grabbed her hand. "You don't have to be. She loves you and will be so excited, once we scrape her off the floor."

Ari's laughter filled the cabin. "Are we there yet?"

"Unfortunately, not even close."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Violet slowly enters the kitchen. "It's almost time for his pill."

Lina kept stirring her sauce as she lifted her head. "There are water bottles in the fridge door."

"Thanks."

"Are you going to be able to stay for awhile?"

"I was able to get a week off."

"I'm sure Francis will be happy about that."

"Me too."

When Violet went to round the corner to the stairs, Lina's voice stopped her.

"You know this whole long distance thing isn't going to work."

Violet smirked. "Yeah, we know."

"Just checking…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth jotted a few more notes down and then glanced up to find Jason watching her. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I like watching you. What are you doing?" Talking is a little easier after sucking on a lot of ice chips.

"Trying to figure out what I want to do for the wedding."

He smiles. "Without me?"

"Oh no, you'll be there."

He slightly shook his head. "Funny."

"I must have picked up your sense of humor."

"Uh huh."

Mac strode into the room. "Hello, Jason. Are you up for answering some questions?"

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. "Can't this wait?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Then I'm calling Diane."

"Don't bother, she's here already. I figured I'd save some time."

Diane rushed towards them and then paused to study Jason. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Jason said softly. It is easier and less painful to speak quietly.

She rolled her eyes and continued. "Only you would say they are fine after that ordeal. Mac has assured me that you are not in any trouble and for once, he isn't going to arrest you."

Jason focused on the commissioner.

"Do you remember what happened before the accident?"

"Yes."

"What led up to going to the house?"

Jason closed his eyes. "I saw Courtney get kidnapped and I pursued them on my bike."

Mac is surprised that for once, Jason is cooperating and knowing that this is taxing, he waits patiently for Jason to gather his wits and continue.

"I left my bike among some trees and observed. Courtney suddenly came running from the woods followed by a man."

"Did you see his face?"

"No, but I recall Courtney yelling his name while she was upstairs. It was Carlos."

"Go on."

"I went inside, they ran out and the house collapsed."

"Jason, I have evidence that says Sonny, Carlos, and Courtney were backstabbing each other and you were the intended victim. They lured you there. Beyond that, I'm not sure of their intentions since it was obvious that the house was barely holding up."

"I don't know what to say to that."

"Rumor has it that things were not good between you and Sonny. Do you care to shed some light on that?"

"He wanted me with his sister and I said no."

"That's it?"

"As far as I know, yes."

Mac could tell by the look on Jason's face that his patience is being tested. "Okay, Jason. Thank you for answering my questions. If you think of anything, let me know. I would like to make sure that Carlos goes down for Courtney's murder."

He left and Elizabeth moved to Jason's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Diane pursed her lips. "I'm not privy to all the details, but I think you gave them enough to leave you alone for a while. If you need me, you know where to find me."

"Thanks."


	64. Chapter 64

A/N – Thanks for reading and commenting. Love reading how you feel and hopefully, you'll like where I'm going with everything.

Chapter 64

The car pulled up to the Sarducci mansion and Sal rushed towards the car. Ari is happy to see someone she knows and gets out and gives him a big hug.

"You don't know how good it is to see you," she said emotionally.

"Welcome home. You were really missed."

"Thank you. It's good to be back—scary, but good."

Paul approached them. "I'm going to go inside and prepare Arianna."

"Okay."

He gently gripped her arm. "You're shaking."

"I'm so scared and excited."

He gave her a hug. "You'll be fine. Sal, when I open the door, she'll be standing off to the side so come in and stand next to Arianna just in case."

Sal grinned. "Okay."

Tentatively, Paul enters the house. "Anyone home?"

Mason's squeal fills the hallway as he runs towards the stairs with Arianna laughing behind him.

"Dad!" he yelled as he hurried down the stairs and then jumped into his father's arms.

"Now that is a very nice welcome home."

"Stop hogging him, squirt."

Mason didn't move, so she gave them both a hug.

"We missed you."

"I missed you too. Where is your mom?"

"She was taking a nap."

He frowned. "Is she sick?"

Arianna shrugged. "Why don't you go see for yourself?"

"Maybe I will, but first, I have some news."

"Is Jason okay?"

"Yes. He's awake and stable. They took him off the vent, so he can speak now."

"That's really good. I'm sure Elizabeth and Emily are really happy."

"They are, but that wasn't what I wanted to tell you. Maybe you should sit down."

She shook her head. "I'm not a child, just tell me."

"I have a surprise for you. It's—well—maybe I should just show you."

She rubbed her hands together. "This must be really good."

He grinned and then went to the door and slightly opened it. Sal came inside and went to Arianna's side.

"Now, you're just freaking me out." Her eyes grew big. "Wait, did you bring Johnny with you?"

Paul shook his head. "I know this seems quite impossible, but we found someone in Russia and…" His eyes start to tear, totally catching Arianna off guard.

He slowly opens the door and Ari took a deep breath and walks inside.

Arianna gasps and then promptly starts to collapse, but Sal is right there to catch her.

"Put her on the couch."

"What's wrong with Arianna, daddy?"

"She's in shock, but she'll be fine in a minute."

Ari rushed to her daughter's side and kneeled on the floor next to the couch and then smoothed Arianna's hair and touched her face. "She's so beautiful," she said emotionally.

"Yes, she looks just like her mom."

Ari's hand went over her mouth, like she is trying to hold a sob back as Mason's eyes grew big.

"Who is she, daddy?"

"That is Arianna's mommy, Ari."

"But you said she was in heaven."

"We thought she was, but a bad woman had taken her."

Mason frowned. "But you got her back?"

"Yes. Rex and your mommy brought her back home."

"Wow."

Ari slightly turned. "It's nice to meet you, Mason."

He smiled. "Hello."

Arianna starts to stir and then bolts up and grabs Ari. "Mom? Is that you?"

"Yes, baby. I'm finally home."

"But how?" She dove into her mother's arms and hugged her tightly. "Oh my God, I never thought—was it Helena?"

Ari pulled back. "Yes. She held me captive all these years and made me watch you with Isabella and Mason."

Arianna's face contorted. "Did she hurt you?"

"No. I was tested in Port Charles, but the results won't be back for a few days."

Ari closed her eyes as Arianna traced her face with her finger. "You are so pretty. God, I missed you so much." She dissolved into tears again, thinking of all the years she had mourned and the pain they had suffered because of stupid Helena. The women cried together and Paul, wanting to give them some privacy, whispered in Mason's ear to go with Sal and then headed upstairs to his wife.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason hadn't been awake that long, but he was already sick of being in the hospital. If one more person poked him, he swore he was going to have Vinny get his glock.

Johnny moved into the room, noting his expression. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Did you come to torture me?"

"Maybe. Where is Elizabeth?"

"I made her go take Emily to get something to eat. I really don't want to know that Emily is craving Jax or what positions are good for your last trimester."

Johnny snickered. "That might come in handy sometime in the future."

Jason's brow rose. "Where have you been?"

"Working, some of us have stuff to do besides getting sponge baths."

"Whatever."

"Seriously though, I thought you were a goner. I'm glad that you're back."

"Me too."

"Paul was fierce."

Jason slightly smiled. "Tell me all about it."

Johnny left nothing out for the next half hour and Jason was almost overwhelmed with the information.

"I can't believe that he beat Sonny with his belt."

Johnny laughed. "It was classic. There's a guard with him now. He'll probably last about a week tops."

Jason sighed. "I never thought that he'd betray me to the extent he did. Carlos is a dead man."

"I agree, but we have plenty of time to make him suffer. You need to get better so we can figure out our future."

"Our future?"

"Yes. The families want a meeting next week. They know you may not be up for it, so they're willing to settle for me and Bernie. Francis is being babied by his mother and Violet."

Jason smiled. "He's a goner."

"As we all are…

"Did Paul make it home safely?"

"Yes." Jason's breathing was still a little shaky which left Johnny concerned, but the fact that he is talking at all is great. "You look tired. We can talk tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Now, get your beauty sleep. You look like shit."

"Johnny O'Brien!" Emily said as they entered the room. "Do not pick on the patient."

Johnny smiled. "Hello, Emily. How's our baby?"

She shook her head. "Some things never change. Emma is just wonderful."

Liz gave Johnny a hug. "Thank you for everything."

"You're all my family, so I was just doing my job which is to protect you."

"Sometimes, you're alright O'Brien," Emily said.

"Sometimes? You know just how to hurt a guy."

She chuckled. "When are you going to see Arianna?"

"Honestly, I wish I could go there now, but I need to handle things here. She should be finding out about her mom right about now. I hope she doesn't get mad at me that I didn't tell her."

"I think she'll be so glad to see her mom, that she won't sweat those kind of details," Liz said.

"I hope you're right."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Paul stood in the doorway of his bedroom watching a distracted Isabella fold a blanket. Her beauty always took his breath away and today is no different. Slowly, he moved towards her and when he was just a few steps away, he realizes that she has earbuds in her ears and stops. "Isabella?"

Her head jerks up and she gasps as she takes them out. "Paul."

"I chose you, baby. I'm in love with you and I'll share everything later, but right now I just want to—"

His speech is cut off when she grows pales and starts to collapse and he darts towards her and catches her before she hits the floor and eases her down the rest of the way. "Isabella! Come on open your eyes."

After a long moment, when she doesn't come to, he becomes desperate. "Sal!" When there is no answer, he yells again.

Sal runs from the kitchen with Mason hot on his heels. "Stay here," he says before bounding up the stairs.

When Arianna hears her father yell, "Call 911", she leaps into action. "Mason, stay with Ari."

His lower lip starts to quiver and Ari guides him over to the couch. "It's okay, Mason. Your father will take care of her."

He starts to cry and Ari pulls him onto her lap and softly starts to sing as he clings to her.

Upstairs, Sal and Paul are trying to get Isabella to wake up when Paul notices Arianna. "Go let them in. They should be here any minute."

She nods and runs downstairs and calls the guards to let them know.

"What happened?" Ari asks.

"She passed out and won't wake up."

"I want to see my mommy," Mason whimpers.

"You'll see her later, I promise," Arianna says as she sits next to Ari and rubs his back. She's not sure if she should spill the beans about the pregnancy or if Sal will. When the ambulance arrives, she makes a decision and pulls one of them to the side. "Listen, she's pregnant, a little over three months and my father doesn't know because she wanted to tell him, but I thought you should know."

"Where is she?"

Sal appeared on the landing. "Up here."

She hurries behind them and lets Sal know that she told them about the pregnancy. "Should we tell my dad?"

"She really wanted to tell him. We'll only do it if it's absolutely necessary."

"Okay."

Paul comes out of the bedroom carrying her. The EMT's run ahead and prepare the gurney which Paul gingerly lays her on.

"Do you want to ride with us?"

"Yes, please."

"We'll follow, dad," Arianna says.

He kisses Arianna on the forehead and then hugs Mason. "They will take care of her, okay?"

The little boy nods and watches his father rush off.

"I know I just got you back, but I have to go make sure she's okay." Arianna is scared to death that there is something wrong with the baby.

"I want to go with you and support you. Isabella was very kind to me."

Sal clears his throat. "Two guards are following the ambulance, why don't I stay with Mason?"

"Okay."

Mason holds his arms up and Sal lifts him into his arms.

"Come on buddy, want to go watch the Ninja Turtles?"

Mason nodded as his eyes tracked his sister. When the door shut, he gripped Sal tighter and the guard kissed him on the head and then they went upstairs to Mason's room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny strode into Jason's room.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"I have some bad news. Arianna just texted me on the way to the hospital."

"Is she okay?" Liz asked.

"Yes, but Isabella collapsed when Paul got home. I think Arianna knows more than she's telling though." He knew her well enough to know when she was avoiding a question.

"You think it's bad?"

"I don't know."

Liz sighed. "I think—maybe she's pregnant."

Silence hovers in the room as everyone processes the statement.

"I mean, it makes sense, Arianna said she was sick and sleeping a lot. She ran when normally, I don't think that would have been her first reaction. Something made her run," Liz said.

"Wow, you're good," Johnny said.

"I just hope that if she is pregnant, that all the stress didn't cause a miscarriage."

"Me too."

Jason squeezed a worried Elizabeth's hand. "Since you're both here—"

"We're here too", Emily said with Jax following closely behind.

"Paul offered me a job."

Again, silence filled the room until Emily finally spoke. "Doing what?"

"We didn't get that specific. He's trying to protect me. With Sonny missing, and the PCPD assuming Carlos killed him," that hadn't been announced, but Paul had set it up to make it look like Carlos murdered Sonny, so even though they won't find a body, he'll be assumed dead when they find his blood in Carlos's trunk, "the business is going to be up for grabs. The families will get involved and he thinks they'll pressure me to take over."

"So if they think you work for Paul, it will let you off the hook?"

"Partially, look, people might come after me to make a point. He thinks I should recover at the mansion and then leave town."

"They still can find you," Johnny said as he shifted nervously, wondering what this meant for all the employees.

"I know, but I don't think they'll want to mess with Paul. Are you worried?"

"I—that means I'm out of job."

"You'll still be paid and everyone will be getting severance packages."

"I'm not worried about money. I liked my job even if Sonny sucked. Are you moving to California?"

Liz nervously bit her lip. It wasn't something they had discussed and she is curious where Jason's head is at on the subject.

He shut his eyes, quickly growing weary. "I don't know. Elizabeth and I need to talk about it."

Emily burst into tears.

"Hey, it's okay," Jax said pulling her closer.

"Emily…," Jason said forgetting she had already lost so much. "If you don't want me to go…"

"No, I don't want you to stay because of me, especially if there is too much danger, I'm just—I missed you so much when you were away and I want Emma to know her uncle."

"She will. If we go that route, she'll know how much I love her."

"I know it would be safer for you to go, but—I'm just being selfish."

"I promise that if we decide to go, it won't happen until after you have the baby."

Elizabeth stood and hugged her friend. "We love you, Emily. If we do move, you can visit and stay at Jax's beach house if you'd rather. We'll take turns."

"Okay," she said before breaking down again.

The men look at each other for help, wondering if they should do something.

"Hormones suck," Emily muttered.

Johnny chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me, O'Brien."

"Aw come on, you're birthing my baby. If I can't laugh at you, than who can?"

Despite herself, she chuckles. "You are so ridiculous."

"I made you smile."

"Yes, you did."

They stayed for another half hour and then Jason fell asleep and Elizabeth fretted until he finally woke up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Isabella eyes fluttered opened and then she started to struggle.

"Ma'am, we're pulling into the hospital, please calm down."

Her eyes are wide and Paul reaches over and grabs her hand.

"Isabella, deep breaths please."

Tears welled in her eyes when she sees the ones in his.

The doors fly open and she is whisked inside and Paul rushes alongside them. When they make it to the desk, the nurse directs them to a bay and Paul is held back.

"We need her insurance information."

Quickly, he pulls out his wallet and tries to be patient when he's dying on the inside, wondering what is wrong with his wife.

Finally, Arianna and Ari arrive and they locate him and hurry to side.

"Dad, how is she?"

"I don't know yet. She woke up in the ambulance and looked so scared."

"She's been ill. Maybe she's just dehydrated or something."

"I hope that's all it is."

Ari pats his back and the nurse directs them to a seating area.

Paul is almost ready to crack and Ari just watches as the man she has loved for a good chunk of her life starts to fall apart over another woman.

Arianna puts her arm around him. "It's going to be okay. It has to be."

He studies her for a moment, distracted by her mannerisms. "Ari, you know something."

"Dad…"

"No! Tell me!"

They are interrupted by a different nurse. "Mr. Sarducci, will you follow me please? Your wife is asking for you."

He gets up on shaky legs and then rushes off.


	65. Chapter 65

A/N – Thank you for reading and commenting! I appreciate it! I started at the beginning to correct any errors. I re-posted 1-10 already.

Chapter 65

Ari's head tilts. "What do you know?"

"It's not my secret to tell," Arianna says.

She is tempted to push, but decides against it. "Okay."

"Are you sure you want to be here?"

"Yes. I want to be with our family. So, if anyone looks at me like they've seen a ghost, my name is Arielle and I'm Ari's twin. I picked the name so you could still call me the same one, but I'm going to need your help choosing a last name."

"Okay. Are you and dad—I mean, have you talked about your relationship?" She knows it's a complicated situation and wouldn't want to be in their shoes and God knows she is torn. While she would love for her parents to get back together, there is Isabella to consider too and her new brother or sister.

"Yes. We spoke about it at length and I can't go back because of the violence. It has torn our family apart and I'm scared. Helena did so much damage and suppose someone else comes after me because of the business? I don't think I'd survive it this time. Your father, I love him, but we're not in love anymore and while it would be easy to feel that deeply for him again, his heart is with Isabella and maybe she fits better with his lifestyle."

Arianna holds her mom. "I love you so much and I know it has to hurt, but I'll try and respect whatever choices you make. Please tell me that you'll stay at the mansion for a while. I know it will be hard, but I need you close. There's a small cottage in the back that we keep for guests. Dad built it a few years back. It has two bedrooms, so we could stay there for a while." She doesn't want to let her mom out of her sight.

"I promise you that I won't make any hasty decisions, but it will only be for a few months at the most. It will be so hard for me to watch them in person after I've done so from far away all these years. She lived my life and I'm struggling to get beyond that because I know she loves you and Paul. It's so twisted."

"Maybe you should talk to someone about it. You know, get your feelings out."

"I'll think about it." Holding all her emotions inside is taking a toll.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Paul slowly entered the room and immediately locked onto his wife. "Hey," he said softly as he moved towards the bed.

"Hey."

"What is going on?"

"I'm dehydrated and my blood pressure is too high."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you."

She scowled. "Nonsense, Jason needed you and then there is Ari."

"She's in the waiting room. I think she didn't want Arianna to be by herself."

"Ugh. I'm so sorry I interrupted their reunion."

He smoothed her hair down. "I—I don't know where to start."

"They are running some tests, so you have time."

"What Ari and I had before Helena struck was complicated. We were in love, but several things happened and she was running scared due to the violence. We argued a lot about it and to be honest, I think she was ready to walk away despite how we felt about each other."

"You never told me that."

"I had so much guilt where she is concerned and I still do. Sometimes, it's easier to put the bad out of your mind when something horrible happens because you feel so robbed. When I was mulling over my choice, someone told me that I needed to follow my heart and not just do what is right and I took that to heart. I'm in love with you and she's more scared about the violence then I realized because of what Helena did. We're still struggling over it, but I choose you, Isabella. You came into my life and turned it upside down and it has been wonderful ever since. I have to confess something though."

"Go on," she said when he paused.

He averted his gaze, feeling bad for what he is about to say. "We kissed."

After taking a languid breath, she decided that under these circumstances, it wasn't worth it to hold it against him. "I see."

"I'm sorry. I think we needed it for closure."

She squeezed his fingers. "Look at me. I get it. You had probably wished you could hold her and kiss her so many times after Helena kidnapped her and while I am slightly jealous, I do understand."

He kissed her gently. "Thank you."

"Now if you had slept with her, I might have had to put a hit out on you."

He smiled.

"It's my time for a confession."

"What?"

She drew a shaky breath, wanting to lay everything out on the table. "Right before I went to Russia, I found out that we're pregnant."

His face went from slightly angry, to bewildered, to the most joyous smile. "We're pregnant?"

"Yes." Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to do it in person and then when I found out about her, I decided to wait because I didn't want you to choose me because of the baby."

"Isabella…"

"No, it was a valid concern, but maybe I am a little hormonal too."

He kissed her fingers. "How far along are you?"

"I'm starting my second trimester."

"Wow! Is the baby okay?"

"We're about to find out."

A doctor whisked into the room. "Hello. I'm Dr. Young."

Paul shook her hand. "How is my wife?"

"Well, her pressure is way too high and she was very dehydrated, but other than that, I think she'll be fine. The nurse is about to bring in an ultrasound machine and we'll listen to your baby's heartbeat."

She felt his hand shake and gave him a reassuring smile. It was about to get very real, and she truly hoped he isn't angry with her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason opened his eyes and Liz helped him drink some water.

"Are you in pain?"

"Not really."

Her brow arched and he slightly smiled.

"I'm sorry that I sprung all of that on you."

"I was shocked."

"You're freaking out a little bit, aren't you?"

"How could you tell?"

"I know you very well." Her poor lip appeared to have broken skin and she looked a little nauseous.

She sighed. "Do you really want to move to California?"

"I don't know. Part of me would like a fresh start, but I know you have bad memories there."

"I do here as well."

"We can go anywhere then. I don't care what I have to do. We'll have guards, but I'll do whatever I can to make you happy."

She leaned over and gently kissed him. "I know that, but what would make you happy, Jason? You're always worried about everyone else."

"Besides you? It will get dangerous here and I want to protect you and Cam. Paul has been the best friend I've ever had besides Johnny and Francis. He treats me like Sonny always should have and I don't want to throw that away, but I don't want to disrupt everyone's life either. Emily is slightly fragile and I'm just starting to bond with my family again. I haven't even really processed all this shit with Sonny and Courtney. I'm scared and feel like a sitting duck lying in this room, knowing I couldn't physically protect you." He hates feeling so weak.

"Jason, stop. Your blood pressure is rising. Let's talk about something else."

He tries to take deep breaths.

"I think we should hold off for Cam's party for a week, that way you can be there."

"I don't want him to be disappointed."

"He won't be."

"Okay."

"I'll let your mom know."

Carly waltzed into the room with a smile. "You look a little better."

"I don't feel like I am."

"You'll get your strength back."

"Where have you been?"

She plops next to Liz. "Michael missed me and he was having nightmares."

"About what?"

"You and Sonny. He snuck into the guest bedroom and when he turned on the television, they were talking about it and he wants to see you."

"I haven't even seen Cam."

"I know you don't want him to see you like that this, but he thinks Sonny is dead and you're next. When I tried to hug him, he started to cry and said everyone is leaving him and it broke my heart." Carly's face twists as she tries not to cry. Seeing Michael so upset over that bastard, Sonny, made her question every choice she has ever made.

Elizabeth grabs her hand.

Jason feels bad for Michael. Even though Sonny was a piece of shit in the end, he was also the only father Michael had known. There had been a time that he had acted as his nephew's father, but that ended up being a shit show. The little boy had seen far too much violence in his short life and Sonny being gone will finally stop some of that madness. "Let's see how I feel tomorrow. Maybe you can have him call me for now?"

Carly wiped her eyes. "Thanks Jase." Thinking back, she wishes she had done things differently. As guilt washes over her, she acknowledges that she had sabotaged her relationship with Jason and then took Michael away and she knows that did some serious damage. Gone was the Jason who was a little lighter, and in his place came a darker and hardened man. Even though she hadn't been the biggest Liz fan, she had to admit that Jason seemed happier with her. Maybe that was part of the rub, that she was able to do something the rest of them couldn't do—make Jason lighter and not be a heavy burden.

"What are you thinking about?" Jason asked.

"Nothing—everything." Tears spilled from her eyes.

"Carly…"

"I've hurt you a lot and that is something I'll always have to live with. After everything I've done, you still stand by me. Why?"

He swallowed hard. "It's not like you let me leave."

She rolled her eyes. "You make me sound like a stalker."

His brows lifted and she made a strangled noise which almost made him smile. "Carly, you have been by far the biggest pain in my ass, but when push comes to shove, you will tear someone's eyes out to defend me and it made me feel like I was worth defending when so many thought the opposite. Maybe I'm just a crazy person who wants to save you from yourself. I don't know, but you can't stay in that place forever. At some point, you have to grow up and stop being irrational and lashing out. You have to be a good example for Michael. Do you think that you can do that?"

She blew out a long breath while she tried not to cry. "I'll try."

"Thank you. I owe you an apology too."

"For what?"

"Sam."

She sighed. "Sonny never admitted it to me. I accidentally overheard him and Sam talking and I have to admit, I was really hurt."

"But you didn't say anything."

"I know why you did it and I was scared if I tore into you, that you'd leave."

"Carly…"

"It did hurt me that you lied to me, but I've done far worse to you. I just hate that yet again, Sonny used you and you let him."

"I screwed up and I really wasn't trying to hurt you. In my mind, I was protecting Michael because Sonny was who you wanted and Sam could have taken that all away."

"Well, we all see what going back to Sonny led too—the usual. I better get back to Michael." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I forgive you and love you, Jase."

"I love and forgive you too."

After she had gone, Elizabeth chuckled.

"You thought that was funny? I'm exhausted."

"Carly is just—Carly. Sometimes, I think you have the patience of a saint."

He slightly smiled. "I just learned to tune her out."

"Now, I'm even more impressed. I've heard her shriek."

"I'm not spending the rest of my life putting out all her fires, so I need to lay the groundwork for something different."

"You need to get some rest."

"That too. I wish you could lie next to me."

"Eventually, there are going to make you get up, probably in the next two days. I'll see what I can do about exchanging your bed for a bigger one."

"I'd like that."

"So will I." She is determined to make that happen.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis watched Violet sleep for a long time before shutting his eyes. The woman is everything he had always wanted. She is quirky, beautiful, compassionate, smart, and feisty. Never had he been so struck by someone before and while that scared him a little, he found himself eagerly wanting to spend as much time with her as possible. It is a bonus that his mother seems to really like her, which usually is not the case.

She slightly whimpers as she stirs and then her eyes flicker open. "Hey. Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep with such a beautiful woman in my bed."

A smile graces her face. "I didn't realize how smooth you are, Corelli,"

His eyes portray his amusement. "I meant it. I had to keep staring at you to make sure you are real."

She touched his face. "Are you real?"

"Very…"

"Don't look at me like that when you can't do anything about it."

"Oh, I can."

"No, you can't because you're injured and your mother is downstairs and I don't want her to think I'm a harlot."

He grinned and she playfully glared at him. "By the time you go back, I will have you, Violet. I'll get rid of my mom for a few hours and then—"

She chuckled. "—I'll do all the work?"

"Is that a bad thing? I'll make it up to you next time."

"I tell you what, if you promise to rest and be a good boy, I'll think about it."

"I promise." He immediately shuts his eyes and she laughs. "Shhh, I'm trying to rest."

"Uh-huh." She wasn't sure how she got so lucky, but she doesn't think she could find a better man.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac shut the cell door after Carlos strode past him. "Do you need an attorney provided to you?"

"No, I made a phone call from Canada and he'll be here this afternoon."

"Because you were in there, bail might not be an option."

"I don't want bail." He knew if he got out, Jason would have him killed.

"Okay…" Mac thought about it for a moment and then smirked. "You think Jason will kill you, don't you?"

"Just let me know when my lawyer gets here."

"Sure." Mac is aware that Carlos worked for the Mariano family. "Uh, did you hear about Tony Mariano?"

Carlos's brow furrowed. "Who?"

Mac chuckled. "The organization was leveled and all the bodies are missing. Makes you think, doesn't it?"

Carlos tensed and then averted his eyes. It had to be Paul, because Jason was out for the count and didn't have that kind of man power.

Mac walked away, pleased that he had rattled the man's cage.


	66. Chapter 66

/N – Thanks for the feedback. Guest – Jason is mainly sleeping right now, so you'll just have to be patient. I'm used this time to tie up the Sarducci storyline. It was perfect timing since Jason is out of commission.

Sorry I'm so late.

Chapter 66

Johnny decided it is time to take a break and call his girl. Hopefully, she won't be mad at him about her mom.

"Arianna?"

"It's so good to hear your voice."

"I miss you." With so much up in the air, he really wishes she could be by his side.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's—how is your mom."

She let him slide for a minute. "She's perfect. It's a miracle and I'm really grateful to have her back. I can't even describe how it felt to see her again and hold her. I love her so much."

"And Isabella?"

"She's fine and pregnant."

Johnny grinned. "I can't believe you're going to have another sibling."

"It's so weird, right? The age difference is crazy, but I'm really excited. Now, what is really going on with you?"

"I found out about your mom, but I was sworn to secrecy. I'm sorry. I hated not being able to tell you and I hope that you can forgive me."

She could hear the angst in his voice and mulled over her thoughts for a moment. "Johnny, I do wish you would have told me because of what she means to me, but I also know that she needed some time and that there are going to be things you can't always tell me. I may pout or yell occasionally, but I get it."

"Thank you."

"Now, is that all you're worried about?"

"Pretty much."

"I know you're not used to opening up, but I'm here and want to help."

"In that case, Jason and Elizabeth are trying to figure out what they want to do and it dawned on me that with everything going down, I will be jobless."

"You can always come here and work for my dad."

"I don't want a charity job."

"Come on, you know my dad wouldn't do that. You've earned his respect."

Johnny sighed. "It's been a long time since I've been in this position and it's just weird."

"Well, keep your options open and talk it over with Jason so you can get a feel for where his head is at. Do you have time?"

"I think so. He's not going anywhere right now and Emily won't give birth for a few months."

"Then take a deep breath and just know that whatever happens, I'll be there for you and you'll be alright."

He paused, feeling a little emotional. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

She grinned. "Ditto."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tracy slowly entered Jason's room. He tracked her as she sat down and waited for her to speak.

"So, I hear you're going to be okay."

"I am."

"I'm glad." She rolled her eyes when his brow shot up. "Don't look surprised. Who would I fight with?"

"Monica? Edward?"

She waved her hand. "They are amateurs. Are you sure that you're fine?" His coloring doesn't look the greatest and despite his stoic nature, she could tell he is struggling a bit when he speaks.

"They say I'm doing well."

"Never trust a doctor."

He slightly smiled. "I don't."

"Good. By the way, Paulie is just…"

He groaned. "Please, not you too."

Elizabeth walked into the room. "What's going on?"

"Make her stop."

Liz crossed her arms and shot Tracy a look.

"You're just going to believe him? I didn't do anything but mention Paulie."

Getting the picture, Liz couldn't help but smile. "Jason is not really a fan of man gossip."

She rolled her eyes. "I got my groove back, so he'll just have to grin and bear it."

"There will be no grinning," Jason mumbled.

"Like you have a choice, you're not strong enough to throw me into a lake, so…"

"Try me."

"Thug."

"Shrew."

She smirked. "Still got it…"

"Whatever."

She stood and then, surprisingly, moved closer. "Seriously, I'm glad you're okay."

"So am I."

After she left, Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him. "You deserve it after her teasing."

"It hurts on my face too."

She grinned. "Aww, let me make it all better."

He loves how her eyes twinkle and soaks up her love as she lays tiny kisses all over his face.

"Better?"

"Uh-huh."

"The lady from the foundation called me."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. She just needs some help with a few cases, so I told her I'd make some calls."

"Do you need my help?"

She shook her head. "No, but I hope you're not going to be mad at me."

"Why?"

"Aren't you out of bed yet?" Edward's voice boomed into the room and Jason groaned.

"Seriously?"

"I'm sorry. I need his help and he was already in the hospital." She turned to face him. "Hello, Edward."

"How are you, young lady?"

"I'm well, thank you, and yourself?"

"I'm old and grumpy."

Elizabeth smirked. "Well, you and Jason should get along great then."

Jason looked at her incredulously, making her laugh.

"Are you going to let her talk about you like that?"

Jason sighed. "I'll get her back."

"Now, what did you need?"

Elizabeth explained the foundation and what she wants to do.

"You're very ambitious, I like that."

"Do you think you can extend an interview to this woman? I can forward her resume. She has a lot of experience and just needs a chance." When her contact had explained the situation to her, she was struck with how easily the same thing could have happened to her. The woman who needs a job, Jackie, is married, but the husband had gotten addicted to drugs and due to stalking her at work, she kicked him out and it got so bad that she was fired from her job and then lost their house because he hadn't paid rent for four months. She has no family and had been living on the kindness of friends which was wearing thin.

Jason couldn't be more proud of his fiancé. Her compassion and willingness to put herself out there to Edward, of all people, made him love her even more.

"I'm going to do you one better. She'll get her interview and I'm going to talk to my H.R. Director about developing a program where we can bring some of the less qualified men or woman into our fold, giving them at least a minimum wage job where we can train them to help them get back on their feet. What you are doing is commendable and I want ELQ to be a part of it."

A tear rolled down Elizabeth's cheek. "Thank you. I don't think you realize how much this will mean to her. I know what it's like to be a single mom and feel like you have no place to go. It's scary and overwhelming, especially when you don't have family to rely on for help."

He took her hands into his. "You are our family now. I'm very glad that you came to me considering most would be intimidated." His eyes narrowed. "Aren't you scared of me a little?"

Jason rolled his eyes as Elizabeth laughed. "Oh, Edward. You are a big marshmallow. You forget I was around for several of the Lila years." She pulled him into an embrace and Edward closed his eyes and relished it.

"Thank you for the hug. I don't get them a lot anymore."

"Well, get used to it, because it's still one of Cam's favorite things."

He smiled brightly. "You need to bring him over soon. Alan has been pouting because he has to play with the trains by himself."

Her melodious laughter filled the room. "I have to go tell Nancy that it's a go. I'll be right back."

Edward turned to Jason. "Do you even realize what a gift that God has given you?"

"I do. For once, we see eye to eye."

"You look like you have something else you want to say."

"I'm not sure."

His mouth tightened as he prepared for the worst. "Go ahead, you might as well get it out."

"When I was out of it in that house, I kept seeing Lila. She even yelled at me."

Edward fought a smile at first, but then just couldn't help it. "She haunted you."

"Pretty much. She wanted me to fight."

"She knows how important you are to everyone, especially that woman who just left this room. Her eyes light up when she sees you or talks about you. This time, I think you did good, Jason."

"She's my Lila."

A warm smile replaced his usual gruff expression. "Then I definitely know that you are in good hands. Never take her for granted. Women like that don't come along very often."

"I agree, that's why I'm going to marry her."

"Would you allow me to give you something to make that happen."

"I don't know."

"I promise that it doesn't come with strings. It's just—I was going through some of Lila things, it helps me feel like she is still around. Anyway, I gave her three different sets of wedding rings and they are just sitting in boxes. I want you to pick which one you'd like to give to Elizabeth."

Jason's silence reflects his surprise and Edward waits patiently for his response.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"Thank you."

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll have Alice smuggle them in. Maybe Emily can distract Liz for us."

"You arrange it."

You couldn't wipe the smile off of Edward's face. "It's a deal. Even sick, you show promise in a boardroom—"

"Grandfather, you were doing so well."

He chuckled. "Right you are, I'll stop. I'm really glad that you're going to be okay."

"Thanks for stopping by." Those were words that he never thought he'd ever say in regards to Edward.

"Thanks for letting me."

Elizabeth rushed back into the room. "It's all set. You'll have the resume in your inbox in a few minutes."

"I will give it my prompt attention."

She hugged him again. "Thank you again."

"My pleasure."

Jason decides that he loves it when she's over the moon about something. The way her eyes light up and her smile beams, makes him wish he had put it on her face and when she starts rambling about the foundation, a smile eased onto his.

"What?"

"Nothing, I love it when you get excited."

"I feel like things are starting to come together."

"I'm glad that you're happy."

"Me too. By the way, I overheard one of the nurses talking. I think they are going to try to move you around a bit."

While he knows that's his ticket to getting out, he's not looking forward to the pain. "Okay."

"I'll be right by your side—always."

"I love you Elizabeth Webber soon to be Morgan."

She grins. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis impatiently answered his phone. "What do you want O'Brien? You're interrupting my time with my girl."

Johnny grinned. "Damn. She has you whipped that quickly?"

"Like you have room to talk when you're probably already holding Arianna's purse."

"Please…"

"Don't even try to deny it. What's on your mind?"

"Our future…"

"Did Jason say something?"

"Paul asked him to work for him and Jason isn't sure if he wants to stay in Port Charles or not."

Francis sighed. "I thought Paul would. You worried?" He ran his hand through Violet's hair.

"I'm thinking that if the families won't own the docks, they'll just give up on Port Charles, so there will be no new family coming in."

"True, unless they use the warehouses for a land based operation."

"That could happen. Either way, I'm going wherever Jason decides unless he doesn't want me." Even if Jason wants to bail altogether, he'll need guards, but there is a chance he'll want to just hire someone wherever he lands. "What are you thinking?"

"We could get out."

Johnny's brow raised. "You want out?"

"I don't know. I mean, I never really considered having a family before."

Violet blushed and smiled.

"If he chooses Paul, you could be around her."

"I know. I guess we have some serious thinking to do."

"Yeah."

Francis had even surprised himself that he mentioned getting out. It wasn't something you normally could do. "Why don't we let it sit for a few days or wait until Jason makes a decision before we fret about it."

"Okay."

He ended the call and Violet looked at him curiously. "I guess Paul offered Jason a job and Johnny was a little caught off guard."

"Jason doesn't want to take over for Sonny?"

"No. He's really not interested in running things. It will be dangerous at first because people will want the territory. He'll need protection and I'll be there, but after…"

"You're not sure what you want."

"Exactly. I mean, I love working with the guys, but when you get shot, it's not as fun and a reminder of the danger."

"I get it. Does your hesitancy have anything to do with me?"

"I have to admit that it does a little. When I think about Ari and all the pain, I can't help but consider that there is a chance of you getting hurt just from knowing me."

She pushed herself up on her elbow and then gave him a kiss. "Thank you for caring about my safety, but I want you to be happy too. If doing this kind of work is what you like, I don't want you to stop because of me, even if there is danger."

"I wouldn't expect a psychiatrist to have that point of view."

"I grew up with my mother wanting me to be someone that I'm not, so I never want to do that to another person. I trust you, Francis. I can't say that I'll never be scared, because I have been this whole time and don't want you to get hurt either."

"It's rare that I do. I promise to talk it over with you when I get closer to decision time."

"Thank you. I want you to feel comfortable coming to me, off the record of course."

She had never tried to analyze him. "I appreciate that and I hope you know you can do the same with me."

"Violet!" Lina yelled from downstairs.

"Make sure you try and remember the recipe."

Violet's jaw dropped. "You want me to steal your mother's cookie recipe?"

"Uh—huh."

"I'm surprised you don't have a hidden camera somewhere."

His head tilted, liked he was considering it and she playfully smacked his arm. "I won't tell her you said anything, but you'll owe me a massage when you're better."

"I'll give you a massage alright."

She laughed and then ran out of the room.


	67. Chapter 67

/N – Thanks for the comments! Ugh this has just been a stressful day. Sorry that I am late again.

Chapter 67

Monica, Elizabeth, and Carly watch as Jason eases himself into a chair. The transfer from the bed wasn't smooth and pain is etched into his face as he finally is able to try and breathe; lightly panting to try to catch his breath without having to endure more pain.

"Stop abusing your lip," he finally manages to get out.

"Sorry," Elizabeth said.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked as Epiphany fussed and put a blanket over his lap.

"I'm exhausted."

When the nurse finally backed off, Liz quickly moved forward and sat next to him.

"You did good."

"I agree," Monica said softly. "I know that took a lot of effort, but we can't move you to a regular room until we know you'll be stable.

He grimaced at the thought of not being able to go home.

Monica chuckled, knowing he is a miserable patient. "Once you can do a few laps around the corridor, they'll consider letting you leave."

Johnny stepped into the room with a very lumpy coat on.

"What the h—"

Liz briefly pressed her fingers against his lips.

"I smuggled you in a present."

A giggle emitted from this chest and Jason's eyes grew wide.

Johnny unzipped the coat and Cam's head popped out.

"Hi, daddy."

Tears filled his eyes at the sight of him. "Hello, son."

Johnny let him down and Cam moved to his side.

"I could really use a Cam hug."

He looked up at his mother. "Mommy, can I?"

"Just be gentle, baby."

He nodded and then Johnny picked him up and leaned him over and Cam wrapped his arms around Jason's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Johnny pulled back and Cam eased himself behind the chair and put his arm around his father's neck and let his head drop on Jason's back.

"You are the best visitor ever," Jason said.

"I drew you a picture."

Elizabeth pulled it out of her purse and unfolded it and handed it over.

"It's you, me, mommy, and—"

"—a cat?" Jason wasn't the best at seeing pictures, but he could make it out.

Cam giggled. "She saved you."

"I know, but she belongs to someone else."

"She can visit."

Elizabeth wiped away a tear. The smile on Jason's face was beautiful to behold and it was all for her son. She couldn't find a better father.

"Can we visit her?"

Jason glanced at Elizabeth. "When I feel better, we'll visit. Okay?"

Cam grinned. "Okay. Can mommy come?"

"Of course, I wouldn't leave her behind."

"Baby, do you know who else wants you to visit?"

"Who?"

"Gramps."

Cam's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yup. Nana said he is lonely playing with the trains all by himself."

Monica smiled. "That's right, Cam."

"Can I spend the night?"

Liz is surprised he is being so adventurous. They move over as a couple of nurses switch the bed for a bigger one.

"We would love it if you would."

"Thank you, Nana."

"You're welcome." Monica glanced at Liz. "How can you stand it? He's just so darn cute."

"It's disgusting really, but I'm used to it."

"Come around here so I can see you," Jason said.

Carefully, Cam navigated around the chair and Jason gingerly reached up and touched his hair. "Did you get bigger?"

"Don't think so."

"We'll have to measure you against the wall on your birthday," Liz said.

Cam grinned. "My birthday is in two, whole days."

"Wow. You're getting old."

He nodded vigorously. "Someday, I'm going to be bigger than you."

"You think?"

"Uh—huh. Mommy said I just have to eat my vegetables and drink my milk."

"Your mommy is really smart."

"Yup."

A pained expression crossed Jason's face. "Elizabeth," he gasped.

"Cam, come with me," Monica said.

His little lip quivered. "Is daddy okay?"

Jason tried to open his eyes to reassure him, but he couldn't breathe.

Nurses rushed into the room as Monica steered Cam into the hallway. He gripped her legs and started to cry and Monica bent down. "Cam, look at me."

He shook his head.

"Please."

Slowly, he looked up.

"Sometimes, your daddy has problems catching his breath because he has a boo boo on his lungs and your lungs help you breathe. Do you understand?"

He shook his head again.

"Okay. Take a deep breath."

Cam took a really deep breath and blew it out.

"That was good. Was that easy to do?"

"Yes."

"Well sometimes, that's hard for your daddy."

"Because of his owie?"

"Yes."

"Mommy should kiss it better."

Monica softly smiled. "I will tell her, okay?"

Inside the room, Carly and Elizabeth watched as Epiphany put a mask on Jason.

"You need to stop tensing up. It's just making it worse."

Jason clamped his eyes shut and tried to focus on his breathing and then he felt it, Elizabeth's fingers lightly scratching his scalp and it felt so good.

"That's it, baby. Try to relax. I'm right here. Your blood pressure is going down."

After several minutes, Jason started to breathe easier.

"Jason, we need to get you back into the bed."

He groaned.

"We'll help you."

"Cam."

Elizabeth spoke up. "He's in the hallway."

"Say goodbye now." He knows he will be spent once he gets up.

She goes and gets their son and Cam shyly approaches Jason.

"I love you," Jason says.

"Love you," Cam says.

"I'll be okay."

He looks at Jason warily and then up at his mom. "Give him a feel better kiss, mommy."

"We take feel better kisses very seriously. Are you up for it?"

Jason slightly nods and Elizabeth leans over and kisses him on the forehead, then his lips, and finally his chest. "Better?"

"Much."

Cam smiled, feeling a little better about the situation.

"Alright, Cam, why don't we go find Gramps?"

"Oh goodie."

"Behave, baby."

'I will, mommy."

Once he clears the doorway, Elizabeth focuses on Jason. "Are you alright?"

"Let's just get it over with."

A couple of burly orderlies walk in and slowly ease Jason to his feet as he holds his breath. He is astounded at how much effort it takes for such small movements. As soon as they had him turned, they lowered him to the bed and helped him swing his legs over and then got him situated. Once they were gone, Elizabeth can tell Jason is about to lose it. "Everyone out."

Piph quirks her brow.

"Please."

Carly and Epiphany leave the room with another nurse and shut the door.

A tear runs down Jason's face. He looks absolutely miserable, so she immediately kicked off her shoes and eased onto the bed and cautiously lay next to him. "It's going to be okay."

He tries to suck in his emotions and she holds him the best she can.

"If I could take your pain away, I would. I hate watching you suffer. You are the strongest person I know, so please don't give up. Do you see how Cam looks at you like you hung the moon? It's because he loves you and thinks you're his own personal superhero. I love you and you're my hero too, Jason."

A slight whimper escapes his lips and she starts to kiss his face. "Let it out, baby. You've been through so much." She leans over and presses his morphine button and buries her head against his neck.

Tears flow down his cheeks as he listens to her ramble and he feels the release. He's so emotionally and physically tired.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but you did good today. The cut on your leg is really healing. You're breathing better even though I know you don't feel like you are. I'm so proud of you. And on top of that, you chose to take care of our son and make sure he was okay even though you were hurting so badly."

"I love you both," he whispered.

"You need to sleep. I promise I will be right here." Lovingly, she swipes at his face.

"Promise?"

"I won't leave you, Jason. I can't let a cat show me up."

"That cat has nothing on you."

She grins. "Am I as cuddly?"

"More."

She waits until his breathing slows and then lets her own tears go.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Isabella tiptoed out of her bedroom and then hurried downstairs, turning the corner into the kitchen where she stopped with a gasp when her eyes lock on Ari. "Hi."

"Hello. How are you feeling?" Ari asked before fetching a tray of cookies from the oven.

"Better after smelling that."

Ari grins. "When I have a lot of thinking to do, I bake."

"I suck at baking, but I'm a good tester."

Ari tosses a couple of cookies on a plate and then grabs a glass and gets some milk from the fridge. "You need your vitamin D. I hear congratulations are in order."

"Yes, thank you." She sinks her teeth into a cookie. "Oh my God, these are delicious."

"I have just about perfected them."

"You should sell these."

"I just might."

Isabella washed it down with some milk. "I know this is awkward."

"A little bit, does he know that you're out of bed?"

Isabella's nose scrunched. "No."

Ari chuckled. "He's a little much to handle when a baby is on the way."

"Insufferable…"

Paul stands in the doorway like he's on an episode of the twilight zone. The women take one look at him and burst out into giggles.

Arianna and Mason shove past him. "Are they done yet?"

"Yes."

When Arianna starts to reach for one of Isabella's, she gets a light smack on the hand. "Hey!"

"I love you, but these are mine. In fact, I call the next tray."

Ari laughs. "There will be plenty for everyone."

"Even me?" Sal asks.

"Especially you." He has been very helpful and attentive.

Paul's head tilts. "What is going on in here?"

"It's called being a family," Arianna says before chomping a cookie down. "Holy moly, these are good."

Mason nods as he devours his.

"Wipe your hands, honey," Isabella says before grabbing a napkin.

"Dad, you're catching flies," Arianna said gleefully. Her dad usually is not so shell shocked.

His mouth starts to shut, but his daughter stuffs a cookie inside before it can close.

"You might as well fill it."

He shakes his head as he munches. "Good." As he watches them interact, he wonders how he ever got so lucky to have such a great family. While he knows that Isabella and Ari are putting in an extra effort to be cordial, the fact that they are trying makes his heart swell and gives him hope that Ari will find the life she deserves.

Rex meanders in having just returned from his trip. "I hope you saved some for me."

Ari grins. "There's a couple over here with your name on them."

"Yes!"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Jason woke up, Elizabeth was still sleeping and Patrick was checking his numbers.

"Moving around is going to be hard for the foreseeable future, but I want to put you in a regular room tomorrow."

"Okay."

"You've had broken ribs, so you know how that goes. It can be a long process, but you do heal faster than most. The knot on your head is going down and your leg is healing nicely. Because of the bruises, it's going to be painful for the next couple of weeks, but you're breathing will improve every day as well as your lungs. You are not allowed to lift or do anything jarring for the next few weeks."

Jason groaned, waking up Elizabeth.

"What's going on?"

"I was just telling him he's not allowed to lift or jar his body for the next few weeks. Coughing and sneezing will hurt like a bitch, so avoid it or anyone with an illness and try not to laugh. It will probably be a month before you really stop thinking about avoiding the pain. Once your bruises start to fade, it will be signal that you're getting better. Right now, you're at your peak which is why you had a hard time earlier. Usually, with these kinds of injuries, it hurts worse a few days after the accident. I want you to stay in the hospital for three more days and then you can go home. I know it seems extreme, but you know you're barely hanging on right now. I would feel more confident if you were walking and moving better, but you're not and if you fall on Elizabeth, you'll smush her and I can't have you hurting my favorite surgery nurse." A wink followed and Liz playfully rolled her eyes.

"I can still kick your ass," Jason said.

"You'd have to catch me first."

"Vinny is outside."

"Damn. He's big."

"Anything else?" Liz asked.

"That's the gist of it."

"Thank you, Patrick."

His eyes glinted mischievously when he caught Jason's glare. "Anything for you, Elizabeth."

"Don't make his blood pressure go up."

"Drake Jr., are you taunting my patient?"

His jaw dropped. "Epiphany, would I ever do something like that?"

"Does a dog have fleas?"

"Ouch."

"You're wanted in room 2509."

"Fine…"

"Three days and then where are we going?" Elizabeth asked.

He made a face and Epiphany chuckled.

"Boy, you better go to the Quartermaine's and let them take care of you."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Your mother is looking forward to doting on you, at least give her that."

"Fine."

Liz smiled. "I'll take care of everything."

He muttered under his breath, thinking that living in the same house as Tracy and Edward might kill him before the mob does.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carlos paced in his cell, from what he could ascertain, the Mariano family had been wiped from the face of the earth and he was being blamed for Sonny and Courtney's deaths. Wow. Paul Sarducci is one badass man. He had been totally played and could only imagine how they are going to kill him. He stared at a pill that Sonny's informant had provided. All he had to do is swallow it and everything would be over and he'd sleep and never wake up.

Mac, who is watching surveillance of another prisoner catches Carlos's movement and sees him pull the pill out. "Shit." He runs to the door and down some stairs and pulls out his gun. Another cop sees him and follows. When he gets to the cell, he points it at Carlos who is about to pop it into his mouth as the other cop tries to get the door open. "Put it down."

A smirk eases onto Carlos's face, knowing that there is no way Mac will shoot him, so he quickly pops the large pill into his mouth and tries to swallow it. The cop tackles him and Carlos starts to choke and the other man does the Heimlich maneuver and after a few jolts on his body, the pill flies out and lands on the floor across the small space.

Mac pulls out a glove and retrieves it. "Put him in restraints and I want to know how he got that. I'm going back to the hospital."

Carlos is handcuffed and roughly shoved onto the bed.

"You think you're getting the easy way out?"

"Fuck you."

"Morgan is going to see to it that you suffer and for once, I can't blame the guy."

The sound of the cell shutting grates Carlos's ears as his face twists. He had almost ended this nightmare, but now he knows that once he gets to a high security prison, Jason will have him watched, so he won't have an opportunity again. A tear runs down his face as he begins to accept his fate.


	68. Chapter 68

A/N – Thanks for reading and hanging in there with this one. Sorry for the lateness. I'm watching the grandbaby this week and had to take her for her 6 months shots. Lol I couldn't figure out how to unlock her car seat and she just stared at me like do you know what you're doing? The answer is no. lol I am an amateur. I'm a step mom so just had the kids every other weekend. I have to give a shout out to moms because it's hard work and most make it look really easy when it's not.

Chapter 68

Mac enters Jason's room.

"Mac? Did something happen?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I need to speak to Jason alone."

Liz glances at Jason who slightly nods and then kisses him before easing herself off the bed. "He has had a rough day, so please don't upset him.

Mac waits to hear the door shut and then moves closer. "Carlos tried to kill himself."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "Is he here?"

"No. Another officer made him spit out the pill."

"What do you need?" There is no way that Jason will allow that man to off himself. He needs to suffer.

"For a long time, I've suspected that you and Sonny had man on the inside."

"Mac..."

"No, Jason, I need you to tell me who it is before he gets another chance to help Carlos."

Jason studied the man before him. They had been on opposite sides for a long time and while Jason is no snitch, he debates on whether he should tell Mac so he can eventually get revenge on Carlos. "Are you trying to pin something on me?"

"No, but I have to ask, are you taking over for Sonny?"

"No."

Mac's brow raised. "That's surprising."

"I never wanted to be the boss."

"Do I need to be worried about another family coming in?"

"I'm not sure."

"I know we don't like each other, but Robin loved you. She saw something good in you and you have a chance now to change things and not repeat your mistakes."

"Who said my life was a mistake?"

Mac rolled his eyes. "If you tell me, I won't say how I know and we never had this conversation. I think your need to punish Carlos is greater than you're need not to snitch."

"I have your word?"

"Yes."

Even though Jason hates Mac, he still has some respect for the man. "Alright, it's Andy Capelli."

Mac let out a harsh breath. "Son of a bitch."

"Did he tell you that he has a side job?"

"Yeah, he said he was bartending a town over."

"Look into who owns the bar and follow the trail." Sonny owned it and Andy probably made four times as much as a regular bartender.

Mac waited to see if Jason would say anything else and when he didn't, Mac knew he wasn't going to get any more information. Hell, he is surprised that Jason spilled as much as he did. "Thank you."

When Mac left, Elizabeth rushed back into the room.

"What was that about?"

"The business, but it's okay. I'm not in trouble. Carlos tried to kill himself and Mac was fishing."

"Thank you for trusting me."

"Always."

Elizabeth is looking forward to forever.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two days later, the PCPD had officially suspended Officer Capelli and he was arrested for various offenses. While it is an embarrassment to the precinct, Mac is happy that they finally found the mole. It's hard competing with the mob's deep pockets, but he's hoping that no one will take Sonny's place. After some sleuthing, they had found the connection between Andy Capelli and Sonny Corinthos and it wasn't pretty and went back for years. Mr. Capelli will spend a long time in jail and the fact that he was a cop will weigh heavily on his fate.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason gingerly took another step. It was like the anticipation of pain rendered his legs useless. It was slow going, but he had made it out of the room and a little ways down the hallway and now they were turning around.

"If you want me to go get the wheelchair…," Epiphany said.

"No. I can do this."

"Jason, you have to listen to your body right now. It's not about pride or ego. Leave that out of it and tell me if you truly think you can make it? There is no shame either way."

He fixed his eye on the wheelchair parked outside his room, becoming even more determined to reach it. Oh, how fate had changed things. For years, he had taken pride in his physicality and a reputation for being a ghost of sorts and now, putting one foot in front of the other is a complete and utter chore. When he tries to move too fast and his leg gives out, Vinny is right there holding him up.

"This is so embarrassing. Thanks."

"Trust me, I've been there and it wasn't pretty. You good?" He understands that Jason is a proud man.

"Not really."

Vinny also knows that was hard for the other man to admit. "Do you want the chair or continue to lean on me?"

"The chair I guess."

The nurse went to get it and then they got him situated.

"I know that you're frustrated, but you did really well. Your body was thrashed and it's going to take some time to heal."

Jason slightly nodded as the nurse pushed him forward. When they entered the room, Liz looked up, but didn't say anything. The expression on Jason's face told the story and she didn't want him to feel any worse than he already did.

He moves into a chair and then closes his eyes for a minute. Vinny stayed in the hallway which left them alone.

"Do you want some water?"

"Yeah."

She retrieved his cup and he took a long sip.

"You think they'll still let me go home?"

"Well, your stats are good and there is a bathroom in the room."

"Thank god there is an elevator."

Liz smirked. "Yeah. Does it hurt everywhere?"

"Just about. My head is fine now, just my legs are sore and my ribs hurt."

"Your mom stopped by. Everything looks good as far as the party is concerned. There is going to be a bouncy and a face painter. I think she mentioned a balloon guy and someone is going to make cotton candy and of course they went completely off the rails."

"I'm scared to ask."

"There are going to be three kiddie rides."

Jason brow went up. "Seriously?"

"It was Edward's idea."

Jason rolled his eyes. He really didn't want Cam to be spoiled too badly, but then again, it had been a long year. "I guess after everything that happened he deserves some fun."

Liz slightly choked, stunned by his reaction. "Wow."

"What?"

"This whole you and Edward getting along is starting to freak me out a little."

He slightly smiled. "Don't get used to it."

"Oh, I'm not. By the way, we're getting married in three weeks." The last part was spoken so fast and low that Jason just stared at her quizzically.

"Can you repeat that?"

"Do I have too?"

"Why don't you want to?"

"Because, I kind of made a snap decision without consulting you and I don't want you to be mad."

He thought for a minute, trying to guess what she could be talking about. "I'm at a loss. Is it about us leaving or staying?"

"No."

"You know that you can tell me anything."

"I know. Well, I made arrangements for us to get married in three weeks at the mansion."

His eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Yes. I don't want to wait because I need to be your wife. We have waited long enough and I want it all with you. I never thought I'd love anyone like I love you and I don't want to wait to have a baby either so there won't be too many years between Cameron and Jake."

His head tilted. "Jake?"

"Yes. I want to name him Jacob because we met at Jake's and you can figure out his middle name."

Jason smirked. "And what if it's a girl?" Just talking about having kids made his heart beat faster.

"Then I want to name her Lily."

He understood. "It's a beautiful name."

"And if it's twins, then it will be Lily and Lila."

"Let's hope for twins then. Come here."

She moved closer.

"Bend down."

Oh how he wishes that he could have stormed up to her and taken her mouth properly. Once she was close enough, he reached up and pulled her down closer and crushed his lips against hers. It didn't take long before he was out of breath, but as soon as he caught it again, he sucked on her lower lip and tongue before diving in again. Elizabeth moans and tangles her fingers in his hair.

"Get a room," Carly said before moving inside.

Jason groaned and then they separated.

"Uncle Jason!" Michael said as he hurried towards them.

A smile replaced Jason's frown and then Michael gingerly hugged him.

"God, I missed you," Jason said.

"I missed you too. Are you okay?"

"I'm doing much better. It's just going to take a while before I'm totally healed."

Michael perused him for a moment. "They think some man killed dad."

"I know. I'm sorry." The only thing that Jason is sorry about is that he didn't get to be the one to finish Sonny. According to Johnny, Sonny will probably die in the next day or so. His former boss had descended into madness on his way to hell and Jason couldn't think of more fitting way for him to suffer because of Sonny's claustrophobia.

"Mom said it's dangerous right now and wants to send me to camp."

"That might be for the best."

"Suppose they hurt mom while I'm gone?"

Jason grabbed his hand. "She'll have guards."

Michael shifted nervously.

"Michael, I know things are scary right now, but I'll keep an eye on your mom while you're gone."

"You promise?"

"Let's shake on it."

They shook and Michael visibly relaxed.

"When do you leave?"

"In a week."

"Are you going to Cam's party?"

Michael smirked. "Yeah. It will ruin my rep, so no pictures in the bouncy."

Jason grinned. "Deal. I know Cam will be excited that you're there."

"He's a cute kid."

"I remember when you were his age."

"If you start telling stories about me being bad, I'll go get your mom. I'm sure she has a few."

"They don't count because I don't remember them."

Michael laughed. "Nice try."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Violet helped Lina make a salad. "He's looking a lot better."

"Yes. I think you're helping more than you realize."

"It's going to suck going home."

"I've really enjoyed getting to know you this week."

"I feel the same way. I'm glad that you're in Francis's life."

"I'm the lucky one."

Their heads jerked towards the sound of his voice.

"Francis Corelli! What are you doing out of bed?" Lina asked.

"What? I'm fine."

Violet shot him a look. "You are supposed to be resting."

"I have rested for days. I'm good."

Lina growled under her breath, letting out a string of Italian that made Francis blush.

"I take it that wasn't good?" Violet said.

"Uh—no."

Lina's voice got louder as Francis gingerly sat. "Honestly, I'm not sure what you are trying to prove, but you know better. It's bad enough you got shot in the first place."

Violet tried not to giggle, but then couldn't help and Lina turned around with her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, but I just love this—what you two have. You really shouldn't take it for granted. Now, Francis, you knew she'd be upset and I have a feeling you were trying to prove something to me and if you relapse because of it, you're going to have two angry women on your case."

"I'm sorry. Can I at least go sit on the couch?"

"Fine," Lina said.

Violet helped him to the other room just as his phone rang.

"Hello?"

Violet fussed around him to get him situated.

"Hey," Jason said.

Francis grinned. "It's nice hearing your voice."

"I'm glad that you're okay."

"I'm in trouble right now though."

"Why?"

"I snuck downstairs."

Jason smiled. "You must have a death wish."

"Apparently, my mother has a potty mouth. She hasn't stopped muttering in Italian since she saw me and now, I'm exiled to the couch."

"Jason, tell him he has to stay in bed," Violet said into the phone.

"Francis, stay in bed."

"You're supposed to be on my side. How are you feeling?"

"It's humbling to barely be able to walk."

Francis sighed. "Yeah. I'm sure it sucks, but just do what they tell you so you can get out of there."

"Says the man who wouldn't keep his butt in bed," Lina said.

Jason grinned. "Tell her I'm not allowed to laugh, so she needs to stop."

Francis relayed the message and Lina took the phone from him.

"How is half of my favorite couple?"

"I'm slowly getting better."

"You are a very lucky man. I'm really glad you're going to be okay."

"Me too. And you give Francis a hard time, you know he likes it."

She beamed and then gave her a son a dirty look. "I need to get back to cooking, but be good and listen to the doctors. Give Elizabeth my love okay?"

"I will. Thank you, Lina."

"Before I let you go, my son is trying to get my famous cookie recipe, so I might need some reinforcements."

"I knew he helped you lojack the stove!"

"Hush up. Like I was saying…"

"Did you tell her?" Francis asked Violet.

"No."

"I know when someone is staring a little too long. Next time, send a professional."

She handed her son back his phone and left.

"I can't believe you betrayed me," Francis said to Jason.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Uh—huh. We'll settle this later. Now, how is my girl?"

"My girl is just fine. She's making a lot of plans."

"For what?"

"Our wedding."

Francis eyes grew big. "When?"

"In three weeks."

Silence greeted him for such a long time that Jason grew concerned.

Violet took the phone. "What did you do to Francis?"

"I told him that we're getting married in three weeks."

Violet grinned. "That is so exciting. I really wish I could be there. Where is it going to be?"

Jason handed Liz the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I guess your future husband didn't want to talk about wedding plans."

Liz grinned. "Violet! How are you and Francis?"

"We are fine. I'm so excited. Tell me everything."

Francis adoringly watched his girl talk to Elizabeth as his mom watched him.

Lina let out a soft breath realizing that his son is falling in love. While she is happy, she is also fretting about their long-distance situation. There is a good chance Francis will leave now that he isn't tied down to an organization here and that makes her sad because it has been them against the world for so long. Maybe she'll take that cruise she had wanted to take and can convince Ari to go with her.


	69. Chapter 69

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm skipping forward a bit for now and then will do a lot more after the wedding. Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! – Guest – re: letting the kids go. My one daughter is going back to Germany in another week with one baby and then my other one is probably going to move in January about an hour away, so I'm going to be a hot mess without my G-babies.

Chapter 69

Worry lines spread across Jason's brow as they pulled up to the mansion. How one building can elicit so many emotions is beyond him. His urge to run is building and only the touch of Elizabeth's hand, soothing his soul, made him feel slightly better.

"It's going to be alright, Jason," she whispered.

"You don't know that."

She squelched her giggle, but he still caught the amusement in her eyes.

"This isn't funny. It's torture."

"Are you pouting?"

"No."

Cam spoke up from the second row. "Mommy, is daddy pouting?"

"Yes, baby."

"I am not."

"It's okay, daddy. I will share my cookies that Cook made."

"They are bribing him already," Jason muttered.

"They are loving on him and they will do the same to you if you let them."

He made a sound like Edward's usual harrumph and Elizabeth burst into a fit of giggles.

"We're here," Johnny said.

"You think I can bribe Johnny to turn the car around?"

"You'll do no such thing. Cam has been looking forward to this all day. It's like going camping except there is fine china, a maid, and a cook."

'Yeah, exactly like camping."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Come on, my big baby."

Cam snickered.

"Great…," Jason said.

Johnny helped him out of the car and then they slowly made it up the ramp that had been previously installed for Lila.

"You're doing good."

Jason gritted his teeth and pressed forward until they are finally in the foyer.

"Jason, it's good to see you."

"Hey, Alice."

"You'll be pleased to know that no one is home."

He slightly smiled. "That's great news."

"Cook fixed you a nice, juicy burger just like you like it. Do you want to sit at the table or should I bring a tray to your room?"

"Would you mind bringing it upstairs?"

"Nope, I'll get right on it."

She disappeared down the hallway and they went the opposite way to the elevator.

By the time they got to the room, Jason is wiped out. Elizabeth got him settled and then Alice appeared with his food.

"I'm glad you're okay and back under this roof. I know there are a lot of bad memories here, but considering your son, I hope you make new ones."

"Thank you, Alice."

"If you need anything, use the intercom on the phone."

"I will."

Jason took a bite of the burger and groaned. "This is so much better than hospital food."

Liz smiled and then answered her phone. "Hey Em, how are ya?"

"My feet are swollen, I have angina, and my lower back hurts."

"Sorry."

"Me too. This baby needs to come out soon."

"Don't be in too much of a rush."

"I know. How did you deal with the last couple of months?"

"I had some complications, so I can't lie, sometimes it sucked, but Cam was worth it in the end."

Emily sighed. "Yeah. How's Jason?"

"He's eating a burger."

"Yum.

"I think he'll just stay in the room today and catch up on sleep."

"Tell him I'll come take a nap with him later."

Liz moved the phone away from her mouth. "Emily is going to come take a nap with you later."

"No way, she'll hog all the covers."

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes and tell him he's Stone Cold, he doesn't need covers."

Liz laughed and relayed the message.

"Is she coming over?"

"When are you coming over?" Liz asked.

"Well, actually, I'm going to stay at the mansion until the end of my pregnancy. Kelly threatened me with bed rest. Can you believe it?"

"Maybe if you and Jax weren't going at it like bunnies, you wouldn't be on lockdown."

Jason dropped his napkin. "First of all, that is way too much information and second, why is she on lockdown?"

"Why are you on lockdown?"

"Because my blood pressure is high."

"It's her blood pressure."

Jason frowned. "Fine, she can come here so I can keep an eye on her."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Maybe I need to keep an eye on him."

"Good luck with that," Liz said.

"Alright, Jax is going to bring me back later."

"Before you go, whose idea was it for you to come here?"

"His. Jax is more worried about me having this baby than I am and besides, he said he's going to have Alice guard me so I'll stay put. Can you believe that? He doesn't trust me at all."

Liz giggled. "You're pouting, aren't you?"

"No."

"He's only doing it because he loves you and the baby."

"I know."

"And do you love him?"

Emily remained quiet.

"It's okay if you're not willing to admit it yet."

"Brat."

"Takes one to know one."

"Later."

Liz tossed her phone onto the bed and stared at Jason who has a quirked brow. "What?"

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, she loves Jax."

"She said it?"

"No, it's what she didn't say. Before, if I had asked that, she would have denied it or pushed it aside, but this time the question was met with silence."

Jason smirked. "Smarty pants…"

"I'm going to go rescue Alice and see what Cam is doing."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Violet spied Francis coming around the corner. "I was just making you a sandwich."

"Where's mom?"

"She went to the store."

"So, we're alone?"

She smirked. "You are not even close to being ready for that."

"I will be fine if you're on top."

Before she could object, he had her pinned against the fridge and is kissing her torridly. Her moan fills his ear as he grabs her breast and squeezes.

"Sandwich later, Violet now," he murmurs against her lips.

She sighs. "God, you make me so wet."

A growl filled the air and then a hiss after he had thrust his hips against her.

"See! You shouldn't be doing that."

"Violet, you are not leaving to go back home until I can have you."

The lust and want in his eyes make her legs quiver.

"She'll be back in a half hour."

"I don't think I'll last that long."

She grinned. "But I'm doing all the work."

"Do you know what you do to me, woman?"

Her laughter filled the stairwell as they head towards the bedroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica watches Cam throw a ball to Alan and can't help but smile. She hasn't seen her husband look so vibrant in a long time.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked as she sat down.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, mom."

"Your father is having too much fun and it's nice to see."

Emily glanced over at the twosome and grinned. "He looks really happy."

"He is and I hope it stays that way." They had their issues on and off, but having Jason back in their lives is healing some old wounds.

"So, are you ready for a baby in the house?"

Monica beamed with joy. "Yes! I can't wait. Have you been to your room?"

"No, what did you do?"

"I just put a few things in there. I replaced the bed with something bigger and more comfortable. I'm assuming that Jax will be staying over some nights?"

Emily blushed.

"Just keep it down, there are little ones in the house."

"Mother!"

Alan chuckled. "Are you embarrassing our daughter again?"

"Who me?"

"Yes, daddy! Cam, we're putting Nana on a time out."

Cam's mouth dropped open. "What did you do?"

"Emily is just being dramatic."

"What does that mean?"

"She is overacting."

"Mommy calls that drama queen."

"Exactly."

Liz walked toward them.

"Mommy! Aunt Em is being a drama queen."

Liz giggled. "And that would be different then…"

"Bite me," Emily mouthed.

"Someone is hormonal…"

"Mommy is on a time out for picking on the pregnant lady."

Cam giggled. "Come on mommy, you sit over there and think."

"Do I have to?"

"Uh—huh."

"She licked her tongue at a grinning Emily over Cam's head."

For a minute, Elizabeth sits on the steps until Cam frees her from jail.

"You have to be good now, mommy."

"Does Em have to be good too?"

"Yup." He ran over to Alan and then the women chatted.

"So, is everything ready for Cam's party?"

Monica nods. "Yes. We're all set. All you have to do is show up."

Liz smiled. "Thank you so much for doing all of this."

"It's our welcome to the family for Cam. I really hope he likes it."

"I'm sure he will."

"They made different kinds of cupcakes. I know some kids have allergies, so we tried to keep that in mind."

"That will be perfect." They had invited children from the daycare at the hospital and Liz told Carly that Michael can bring his friends so he's not bored.

"And the wedding?" Emily asked.

Liz grinned. "Well, believe it or not, Carly is really good at this stuff, so she's got everything down already. I have some dress ideas and will need to go try them on."

"We can go with you," Emily said.

"I would love that.

"Jason is going to need a tux."

"He probably already has one."

"I'll ask how long he has had it. Cam needs a new suit because his old one has a rip in it. I guess we could try to patch it up."

Alan stepped forward. "Nonsense, I will take him."

"Thank you, Alan."

"I don't like suits," Cam said.

Alan knelt down. "Elizabeth, can we opt for no tie for him?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Cam, no tie and how about when the reception comes, you can take the jacket off and we'll change your shirt."

He contemplated for a moment. "Can I have cake?"

"Yes. I'll make sure that they cut it a little bigger for you."

Cam clapped his hands together. "Deal!"

They shook on it and then resumed their play.

"He is something else," Emily said.

"Jason might want the same deal," Liz said.

"He will have to suck it up," Emily said.

"Besides, he looks really good in a tux," Alice added.

"Alice!"

"What? I have eyes. Our Mr. Jason looks quite dapper as does Mr. Alan."

Monica chuckled. "Nice save."

"Watch it, wife," Alan said.

"Oh, I'll be watching it alright."

"Mother! Ewww."

Alan chuckled.

"On that note, I'm going to go check up on my man," Liz said.

"Tell him we love him," Monica said.

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Morgan, it's Dominic."

Jason is surprised that one of the members of the families is calling him so soon. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

"Given the circumstances of Sonny's betrayal and supposed death, we thought a meeting is in order."

"I wasn't a partner and have no stakes in the company. Sonny probably has a will and due to our strenuous relationship, I doubt I will be named in it."

"We all know who the brawn behind the organization was and it certainly was not Corinthos. The PCPD is pretty confident that Carlos killed Sonny. We have other suspicions, but are unable to substantiate them."

"You mean you think it was me?"

"Actually, you were in no condition to make that decision, however, we heard about your relationship with Paul Sarducci. It was a ballsy move to invite him to New York. I'm sure Sonny didn't think highly of it. Is that what started this mess?"

"I didn't invite Paul, he took it upon himself to come and make sure that my friends and family was okay."

"Is that friend your current fiancé?"

He isn't surprised that they know. "I'd like to leave my friend out of this. Sonny wasn't happy, but Paul had no interest in the business and still doesn't."

"We know that he did us a favor and wiped out the Mariano family, at least that is the rumor."

"I'm not sure what you want from me."

"I didn't expect you to turn on him. Clearly, he did it out of revenge and we hope he doesn't take it any further."

"He is back in California and is no threat to you."

"He is a powerful man; therefore, we will always keep our eye on him. What are your intentions regarding Corinthos Inc.?"

"I have none."

"Really?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe considering all the bad blood?"

"Then you don't care what we do with it?"

"No, I don't. I'm assuming once the PCPD confirms Sonny's death, the legal part of this will kick in. I'm going to rest and help out my sister, and then decide where my future lies."

"You know you can't walk away from the business."

"Who says I am?"

There is silence for a long moment. "Are you going to work for Paul Sarducci?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do. Right now, I'm concentrating on healing, but I have no plans on having anything to do with Corinthos Inc. If that is what you want, well, I'm sorry but it's not going to happen."

"That is very disappointing. We will touch base in a few weeks. I can't emphasize the danger you are putting yourself in right now. I hope you are protected."

Jason wasn't sure if there was a threat in there somewhere or genuine concern. Spinelli had just gotten him the burn phone and it's untraceable, so he's not worried about being found, but anytime they leave the grounds, they'll have to make sure no one sees them. In fact, behind the gatehouse, there is a little used road that will suit that purpose. For now, they are going to have to be extra careful because there will be too many people gunning for him. "I am."

"Take care, Mr. Morgan."

"Thank you."

Liz entered the room. "Who was that?"

"Dominic, he's head of one of the five families."

"Did they make a play for you?"

"Sort of. I think they just wanted to see where my head is at and dispel or confirm some rumors."

"How bad is it?"

"I think we're going to have to be on lockdown as much as possible."

She pouted. "I need to go dress shopping."

"I've already taken care of that, well, Tracy did."

Her brow arched. "You and Tracy are working together?"

"Don't make it sound like we have some sort of bonding relationship or something. I needed something and I knew she'd get it done."

Her arms crossed in front of her. "What did you do?"

He smirked. "You're going to be wearing a Chloe original."

"What?"

"Expect a call tomorrow around 10:00 A.M. to discuss the type of dress you want and some samples will be delivered here for you to try on."

"Just like that?"

"Yup."

She grinned. "I think you just might get extra kisses for that."

"With tongue and everything?"

She laughed. "Yes."

"Well, come on over here then."

Liz locked the door and then sauntered towards him. "If you're lucky, maybe I'll let you cop a feel."

He grinned. "Oh really?"

"Uh—huh."

She sat next to him and leaned forward. "I've missed your mouth."

"Not more than I've missed yours."

"We will just have to agree to disagree."

Her lips crashed against his as she moaned. Jason can't even think coherently as Elizabeth ravishes him with hot kisses. His hand slips up her shirt and she groans her approval as his thumb glances against her nipple. "Jason…," she purrs as he quickly works her up into a frenzy. "We need to stop," she pants as she tries to catch her breath.

"No."

His hand slips into her pants and he works his finger inside her and watches as her head falls back and she sighs his name. "Come for me, baby."

She begins to ride his finger and when his thumb brushes against her clit, her orgasm catches her off guard and she freezes and then her whole body trembles. "You're going to be the end of me."

"Isn't that my line?"

She grins. "You are a very bad boy."

"They told me I could work out a little."

"As soon as you're a little better, I'm going to make you scream my name."

He smiled brightly. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"And I'm going to use my mouth to do it."

She licked her lips and Jason's gaze turned dark.

"Look down."

When she followed his gaze, she grinned when she spies his bulge. "Did I do that?"

He almost shivered at the sight of her biting her lip. "And right there is why you're going to be the end of me."

She giggled. "I love you, baby."

"I love you more."


	70. Chapter 70

A/N – Thanks for commenting. I think I'm still in a carb coma. Hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving!

Chapter 70

Isabella stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking at her stomach. She is barely showing and she's trying to imagine her belly a little bigger and reflects on how long it took for her to show with Mason.

"Beautiful."

Her head jerks up and a very hot Paul is gazing at her lustfully. "You're biased."

"I know what beauty is, Bella, and you're it."

She opens up her arms and he moves against her. "I'm so happy."

"Me too."

"Elizabeth texted me."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, they are staying at the mansion and the little devils are getting married in three weeks and Cam's birthday party is this weekend. I really wish Mason could be there, but we have to pick one or the other and I'm not missing out on that wedding."

He grinned. "I guess I'm making some plans?"

"Yes!"

"I can never tell you no."

"Oh you have…"

"Never…"

They kissed languidly before coming up for air.

"Something is on your mind," she said softly.

"Johnny called and I'm a little worried about their safety."

"Are you thinking about sending a team there?"

"Yes. Some of the men who were in Russia are available to help."

"Jason isn't going to want to take chances with their lives. I'm thinking he might accept your offer once the baby is born, but he has a lot to consider. His family is there."

"He might think if he leaves, that they'll be a lot safer."

"That could go either way."

Paul pulled her closer. "I'm selfish because I want them here with me."

"You know, when we met, I think you set out to show me I can be loved and treated respectfully. Is that part of it with Jason? Do you want to show him how Sonny should have treated him and that you can have this life and a family?"

"You're very wise, you know that?"

"Eh, I have my moments."

He kissed her reverently. "I love you and yes, I like Jason and think that not only would he be an asset, but he deserves some happiness too. Can you imagine how safe it's going to be with both Jason and Rex in our fold?"

She smiled. "That is pretty scary even though they are both big teddy bears just like you."

"Only for my family."

"I'm very glad that I'm on your good side."

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched from the window of Lila's old bedroom as the setup for Cam's party began. Alan had taken him to town with a bevy of guards to get his suit and keep him occupied.

"Your grandmother would sit at that window for hours. Alice would perch her up on the window seat and bring her some tea."

"I really miss her."

"Me too. It's nice having a little one running around in here."

"He has a lot of energy."

Edward tipped his head a few times. "So, where do you go from here?"

"That's the big question," Jason said as he shifted so Edward could sit next to him.

"You know you're always welcome here."

"People are going to be after me. If they find out that I'm here, they might come after you."

"So you're leaving soon?"

"We'll stay for a while. I figure we'll go to the penthouse after the wedding and you can keep Cam over night."

"You know, you could go on a honeymoon."

"We will, but it's just not safe right now. I can't leave Cam alone."

"Why don't you borrow Jax's yacht for the wedding night? You'll be safe out on the water."

"I'm afraid someone will see us. We'll kind of stick out."

"You can change before you go and sneak out the back way."

He thought about it for a minute. "Maybe."

"If not, we can fix up the guest house and you can have some privacy there."

"I think that is safer."

"Everyone who is coming to the wedding has been sworn to secrecy."

They hadn't invited a lot of people because they wanted it to be discreet.

"I think Paul, Isabella, and Arianna should stay here. We have plenty of room and if they are seen, he might be singled out."

"I'm going to talk to him and see how they want to play it. Mason and Cam will want to be together, so it might be a good thing to have them stay if you don't mind."

"I don't at all. If you move to California, I hope you're prepared to have us visit often."

Jason's head tilted. "You'd come to see us?"

"Of course I would because you're family and I don't want Cam to think that we'd abandon him. I can look into property there and buy something."

"If we make that move, then I might buy something like Paul has and have an extra house there, kind of like the cottage house but smaller, that way you can be close and protected when you come."

Edward slightly smiled. "It sounds like you've thought about it a lot."

"I have a lot of time on my hands. Emily would probably want to stay at Jax's place, but we'd have room for her if not. I never thought I'd ever want to buy something big, but it is nice to having the space to gather everyone together. I need to talk it over more with Elizabeth, Francis and Johnny. I don't want to leave my friends behind. They mean a lot to me."

"What about your computer geek?"

Jason sighed. He had feels badly that Spinelli has been left to his own devices. He doesn't have a lot of family left and while they were just starting to get to know each other, he could see how much the younger man benefited from other people's positive influence. "I'm not sure. I guess I'll have a talk with him and see what he wants to do." Even though the boy is odd, he still has grown on Jason because of his devotion and loyalty.

"Well, there are always options, Jason. As long as he doesn't get himself in trouble, he could always stay with us."

Jason smirked. "Are you softening with age?"

"Pushaw! I am just as ruthless as ever, probably more so because you get grumpier as you get older."

"I'll say," Tracy said before entering the room. "I don't know if you can get any more cantankerous."

"Don't you have a job to do?"

"I always handle my business. What are you doing in here?"

"I was watching the setup," Jason said.

"Oh. I think I'll hide out for the festivities. There will be a lot of germs running around."

"Not even germs want anything to do with you," Monica said as she leaned against the doorway.

"Can it," Tracy said.

"It's okay if you sit this one out because we don't want you scaring the children."

Tracy shot her look.

"Don't start," Edward said before pointing his finger at them.

"Someone needs a muzzle," Tracy said.

Jason shook his head. There is one thing you can count on at the mansion, and that is the two of them fighting. As they started trading more barbs, he realized that it was starting to bother him less, a sure sign that he seriously needs to get his sanity checked.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly approached Jason, Elizabeth, and Emily who are sitting on some padded chairs in some shade. "Hello. Everything looks so festive," she said before plopping into the chair on the other side of Jason. There are streamers, signs, and balloons peppering the area. A few tents had been erected that housed various activities and food. "Did the birthday boy arrive yet?"

"They are on the way," Jason said. "Where's Michael?"

"He and his friend Mick are checking things out."

"So, they are sneaking cookies?"

Carly grinned. "Probably."

More parents showed up and Elizabeth explained where to go and played the hostess. Johnny had helped them get Cam's present and it had been assembled and ready to go.

"Shoot, I have to pee," Emily said trying to get up. Carly assisted her and then watched her for a minute as she waddled away.

When Alan's car finally pulled up, Cam could see some of the tents and was talking a mile a minute.

Elizabeth opened the door and he jumped out.

"Mommy, mommy! What is going on?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, but you have to close your eyes."

His eyes widened and then he clapped his hands. "Where is everybody?"

"They are waiting for us."

He slapped his hand over his eyes. "Ready!"

Liz giggled and picked him up and when they got to the party area, she put him down. "Open your eyes, baby."

His hand dropped and so did his mouth as he took everything in. "There's a bouncy and rides!"

"I know. Are you happy?"

"Yes!"

"Happy Birthday, Cam."

"Daddy!"

Liz lifted him up and he gave Jason a hug.

"All your friends are here," Audrey said. "Are you ready to play?"

He nodded vigorously and then took off.

Liz blinked back tears as she watched him run towards the bouncy house with his friends following. "He's getting so big."

"He's perfect," Jason added.

"Yeah."

Squeals of delight filled the air as the kids played.

"He's going to lose his mind when he sees your present," Liz said.

"Our present…"

"It's so over the top, but he's going to love it so much. Thank you for making him so happy."

Jason softly smiled. "He makes me happy too."

Carly is quiet as she watches them, noting how happy Jason is and wishing that she and Sonny hadn't been so selfish in the past. He could have had this all along.

Edward joined them.

"Michael told me that he's going to run ELQ one day."

Edward choked and then looked at Carly incredulously.

"I'm serious."

"Where did that come from?" Jason asked.

"Apparently, he has been paying attention and heard Edward on the phone wheeling and dealing and thought it was cool. Frankly, I think he just likes telling people what to do."

Edward grinned gleefully and rubbed his hands together, making Jason groan. "What? I finally have an heir. And of course if Cam is interested later on down the road, we can involve him."

Jason shot him a look. "You were doing so well."

"Well you don't want it and for the record, you're smart and savvy. You would make a great and ruthless leader, but I gave up that dream a long time ago."

Michael ran up to them.

"Michael, my boy, your mom tells me that you want to run ELQ when you're older."

He grinned. "Yup."

"How would you like to intern with me, just for a day a week after camp starts?"

Michael's eyes widened. "That would be so cool."

"You have to wear a suit so you look the part."

"I have suits."

"Then it's settled, if it's alright with your mom."

Carly looks wary, but she nods. Her son had his good and bad moments since Sonny had gone missing and she is tired of the bad.

Michael muttered, "Yes," under his breath and ran off.

She leaned forward. "I'm only going to say this once. He's hurting and the only reason I'm allowing this is because it will give him something else to focus on. I've seen what ELQ did to AJ and even Tracy. My son is not a pawn and I also want him to have a life outside of business and be balanced, so be careful with him, Edward. He's going to want to please you and we all saw how that basically ruined AJ. I'm not saying his addiction was your fault, but not feeling worthy and trying to prove himself to no avail was your doing. I don't want him pitted against someone else and you need to encourage him positively. If you can't do that, then the deal is off."

Edward was quiet for a long moment. He had always regretted his actions with AJ, Jason, and Tracy, to an extent, and knows he bears some responsibility for their more negative side, but he doesn't want to hurt Michael like that. "Michael is kind of like my fourth chance to do things the right way. I know you probably don't believe me, but I'm capable of learning from my mistakes. Thank you for giving me a chance."

Carly relaxed; satisfied that Edward seemed to at least be remorseful. "Michael is smart, albeit a little devious."

Jason gave her a look like, who does he get that from and Carly grinned.

"Behave." She turned to look Edward in the eyes. "He needs the distraction right now and don't you dare say anything bad about Sonny to him. We all know the man's shortcomings, but he did love Michael and vice versa. He's struggling because he found out more details and that Sonny tried to hurt Jason and he doesn't understand that. I can't justify or explain away Sonny's actions, so for the first time, Michael is really seeing Sonny's ruthless side and he's torn up about it. I want him to have family around him, people that support him and love him unconditionally so he doesn't turn out all bitter and hateful like Sonny, AJ, and I did. I know I haven't always been the greatest mom, but I'm trying." She brushed a tear away.

Monica stood and pulled Carly to her feet. "I don't think I've ever quite understood you, but what you are trying to do for Michael shows growth. I hated you for what you did to Jason and AJ, but somehow Jason forgave you and I'm trying to do the same and move on. We all make mistakes. I'm not going to kiss your ass, because that's not a Quartermaine trait, but I still want to get along with you. Are you willing to let the past be in the past and move forward for Michael's sake?"

Carly isn't the biggest Monica fan, but Michael is more important than the past because she wants him to have a future. "I was so destructive back then and I would convince myself of something and you couldn't tell me any different. AJ wasn't all bad and I could never admit that. I'm not all bad either and I love my son. I'm sorry. I know they are just words, but I'm trying to fix this and want to start over."

Monica slightly smiled. "Okay."

Alan's brow raised as Edward muttered, "Hell has frozen over."

Monica squeezed Carly's hands just as Tracy walked up.

"Well, isn't this special? You're not going to kiss, are you?"

Carly's eyes narrowed. "Tracy wasn't a part of this deal, right?"

"Nope—have at her."

Carly slightly turned and with a hushed voice she focused her ire on the bitter woman before her. "For the record, you're a bitch."

"I've been called worse."

"An uptight, snooty, pretentious, vile bitch?"

Tracy grinned, "I like it."

"Michael and I are a package deal. He's hurting and needs family and we're all trying to work it out, so put down your broom and get with the program because I will not allow you to hurt him."

Tracy's hands found her hips.

"Aren't you supposed to be hiding from the germs?" Monica asked.

"Don't change the subject. You are siding with the enemy; a woman who single-handedly destroyed your son."

"Oh, she had help. Tracy, if you can't be nice to Michael and Carly, you can move and then you won't have to see them."

"You'd kick me out for them?"

"Michael is blood too and there has been too much pain in this family. Not everything has to be a fight, haven't you learned that by now? You've made some huge mistakes, but we never disowned you."

"There's still time," Jason muttered.

Tracy shot him a look. "I feel like I'm in the twilight zone."

"What's it going to be, Tracy?" Carly asked.

Without saying a word, Tracy turned and walked towards the house.

"Was that a yes or no?"

Monica chuckled. "That was a yes. She just didn't have it within her to say it aloud."

Carly shook her head. "I think I need an aspirin."

"Get your own, I need the whole bottle," Jason said.

Edward chuckled. "Alice stashes a big bottle of extra-strength aspirin in the spice cabinet."

Jason's brow furrowed. "Why there?"

"Because we kept running out and she swore we were selling them or something. I think everyone in this family takes them to stay alive. I discovered it when I was looking for Cook's secret cookie stash."

Liz chuckled. "I'm going to go check on the kids." She kissed Jason on the forehead. "I'm glad you don't have your gun," she whispered.

His head tilted. "I didn't think of that."

"Oh hush."

He watched her leave with a smile on his face, but that quickly dissipated when he realized the whole family is staring at him with dumb smiles on theirs.

"You can't take it back. We saw it," Edward said.

"You're not fooling anyone, she rocks your world," Carly said.

"You look more handsome when you smile," Monica said.

Alan cracked up at the bewildered look on his son's face. "Alright, leave him alone."

"Do we have to?" Emily asked as she ungracefully sat. "What did I miss?"

Everyone burst into laughter when Jason just blinked a few times before muttering, "I'm in hell."


	71. Chapter 71

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Sorry for the lateness. I left my USB at home and then we thought my daughter's flight was tomorrow night and it was tonight. It's been a bit of a mess here, but we got her on the plane (sniff sniff).

Chapter 71

It is time for presents and Cam rips into them with a huge smile on his face as Elizabeth takes pictures.

Between squeals and claps, he got to the last one and then looked up at his mom. "Am I finished?"

She grinned and shook her head. "You have to open the present from your dad and I.'

He beamed with joy. "Where is it, mommy?"

"Everyone, follow us," Liz said as she led the way to the other side of the house. As they turned the corner, the present came into view and Cam's mouth dropped open.

"No way!"

Jason chuckled. "Do you like it?"

Cam couldn't even move he was so dumbstruck. "Can I get in it?"

"Yes."

They made their way to the small train and Cam climbed on and then Jason and Liz. Michael hopped on behind them and one other little boy followed.

Alan pushed a button on the control and the train began to move as everyone clapped. Cam's giggles rose above the din as it circled all the way around the house before coming to a stop in front of the crowd.

Cam got off and then jumped into Jason's arms. "This is the best present ever!"

He kissed Cam on the forehead. "You are the best son ever."

He grinned and then wiggled and Jason let him down so he could hug his mom.

"Who else wants to go for a ride?" Alan asked.

All the children raised their hands and it took several trips, but everyone got a turn.

"I don't think he'll ever forget today," Monica said softly.

Emily nodded. "It was a beautiful day. How in the world are you ever going to be able to top this?"

"You really don't think that your family can?" Jax asked.

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"Jax, are you staying over tonight?"

Emily almost choked on her water. "Mother!"

Jax chuckled. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to."

"You are more than welcome."

"Thank you, Monica."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Weeks Later

Elizabeth escorts two ladies to the study so she can try on a selection of wedding dresses that Chloe had provided. They are cutting it close, but strangely enough, she's not stressed out about it. Jason is meeting with Francis and Johnny in the boathouse, so she doesn't have to worry about him seeing something he shouldn't.

The last few weeks had been a whirlwind of activity for her as Carly helped her plan the wedding and Jason healed from his accident. He still has pain in his torso and is a little sore, but he can move around a lot easier and his stamina is getting better. At first, she was scared that maybe she was being too ambitious with the timeline, but it is all working out.

Epiphany pats the seat next to her while Carly, Emily, Audrey, and Monica watch the reveal.

"I'm Patty and this is Theresa. We bought several samples based on your conversation with Chloe."

Liz grinned. "Thank you so much for coming."

"This is the first one," Patty said before unveiling a very simple white dress that is off the shoulder with layers of chiffon that flowed to the floor.

"It's very pretty," Liz said.

"Alright, let's help you get into it."

Liz, clad in only a robe, stands behind a panel and Theresa helps her slip into the dress which is very soft and says low maintenance, but the skirt is a little bigger than she'd likes. When she steps out and moves closer, everyone has a smile on their faces.

"It's pretty," Carly says as her face scrunches a bit.

"But…"

"It just doesn't say wow to me."

"I agree," Emily said.

"Now, you know I don't want anything too garish."

"We know, but you're beautiful and you should flaunt it a little on your big day," Monica said.

"Girl, you need to shake what your mama gave you," Piph said making everyone laugh.

Liz pouts and then goes to the back and puts on another dress which she finds to be too much. It has a longer train and lot of lace detail. She likes the cut, but that's about it.

Standing before them, she's met with a sea of frowns.

"That isn't it," Monica said.

"I think it overpowers you a little," Carly said.

"It doesn't do you justice," Audrey said.

"Yeah, I'm going with a no too, "Piph said.

"I agree," Emily added.

After two more dress fails, Liz goes back behind the panel feeling a little dejected and Theresa chuckles. "We will put you out of your misery with this one."

When she pulls the dress out, tears spring into Liz's eyes.

"Wow."

"Let's show everyone." Quickly, she steps into the dress and is zippered up.

The moment she walked from behind the panel, everyone's eyes tear.

"Oh, Liz," Monica whispered.

Her dress has a soft Chantilly lace sheath with tulle gussets and elegant beading over a V-neck bodice. The look is a little artsy since it gives the illusion of texture, but still maintains its simplicity.

"You look beautiful, Elizabeth," Carly said.

Audrey wiped away a tear. "Stunning!"

Epiphany smiled. "It's perfection and so are you."

Liz blushed.

Emily took the tissue her mother offered. "I'm going to be a blubbering mess when Jason sees you. He's going to be even more speechless than usual."

Everyone chuckled.

"Chloe thought the dress would do you justice and bring out your more artistic side," Theresa explained.

"I'm glad she went with her instinct," Liz said as she gazed into a mirror. "I love it."

"I hope you will accept it as a gift," Monica said making Liz's mouth drop open.

"Just say yes and thank you," Emily said. There is no way they are allowing Liz to pay for it.

"I—it's too much."

Edward burst into the room. "Monica, have you seen—" His jaw drops down. "My word, you look breathtaking."

"Shut the door," Monica said.

"No one else is home. Elizabeth, that's the one, right?"

She grinned. "Yes."

He approached her and then took her hand. "I wish Lila were here to see you and Jason finally get it right. She worried about him so much, but I think knowing that you have his back and love him unconditionally, would put her soul at ease."

"He feels the same way about me too."

"And you deserve every wonderful thing he will do for you. You know that, right?"

She slightly nods.

"I'll come back later," he said retreating to the doorway.

"Don't you dare tell him anything," Emily said.

"I would never ruin it for him. The look on his face is going to be priceless."

When he left, Liz took one more look in the mirror and then Theresa snapped a picture and sent it to her, before helping her out of the gown.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason shook Francis's hand, glad to find him in good shape. "How's the wound?"

"It's doing well. Violet and my mother took good care of me. I hear that you're doing great."

"Yeah, you know I heal fast, but this one did slow me down."

"I'm sure Liz is making sure that you rest."

Jason nods. "I wanted to talk about where your head is at regarding the business."

"That's a big question and I've been giving it a lot of thought," Francis said.

"And?"

"I talked it over with Violet and she wants me to do what will make me happy, no matter where that leads. She's okay with here or California."

"And how do you feel?"

"Leaving Port Charles would be a chance to try something new. It would be weird not being close to my mom if you decide to go, but I think the danger issue is valid and you're taking a big chance staying here, especially after the properties are sold."

"That's a done deal and it was handled privately. By the time the families find out, I'll probably be long gone."

Johnny's brow rose. "Are you saying you're leaving Port Charles and taking Paul up on his offer?"

"No, but it's still a possibility. If I turn it down, then I'm going to find a place we can go and lay low."

"I don't feel right not being with you," Francis said.

"Me either. We've come too far and I can't leave you unprotected," Johnny added.

Jason averted his gaze. "I don't know what I've ever done to inspire such loyalty."

"You're stuck with us, so just deal with it," Johnny said.

"Yeah, we're not just employee and employer, we're friends and I care a lot about Elizabeth and that little boy. I go where you go."

Jason cleared his throat. "Thank you. Liz and I have decided to concentrate fully on the wedding that is a week away and then we'll make our final decision. We want to talk it over with the family too."

"That's understandable. Now, have the families contacted you again?"

"No. It has been quiet, but I'm sure they will try to reach out soon. Dominic wanted to give me some time to heal. I really think that they are assuming I'll come around."

Johnny chuckled. "I heard Maximus was asking about the territory."

"I figured he might, but I don't think Max or Milo want to run things."

"True. Bernie paid off most of the workers, so everyone took off because there is no leadership. I think that people are just waiting for the will to be read."

"Diane said that Mac has found more evidence and she thinks Sonny will be declared dead sometime in the next few weeks. After that, the will be revealed and then we can go from there." It will not show Sonny as the owner of the piers, so all hell will break loose by then.

"That means we probably have the next month before the families go bat-shit crazy," Johnny said.

"What are you going to tell them when they ask if you knew?"

"I'm just going to say that I wasn't a partner and just assumed and believed that he owned them. It would be a Sonny thing to do to lie about that."

"True," Francis said. "Hopefully, that will be good enough for them."

"They might get angry that I don't really want anything to do with the business, but to kill me for it, I don't think it's their style, especially if they know I'm under Paul's protection."

There was silence for a long moment before Francis finally spoke. "I hope I'm not out of line, and I'm not saying this because of Violet, but Port Charles has been nothing but pain for you both. People will fight for what's left of Sonny's business to pilfer and get bragging rights. Killing you, well that will be a major achievement."

"I know which is why I'm staying at my parent's house."

Johnny grinned. "How is that going?"

"Actually, they haven't been so bad. Cam is having a blast and I think Elizabeth appreciates the fact that they are welcoming her with open arms."

"That's good. They need some stability which leads me back to Paul," Francis said cautiously. "He's offering you a top position in his organization, one which, for the most part, has been quietly making money and not being attacked over the years. After him icing the Marianos, I don't think he'll be bothered for a while. Adding you to the mix is a win-win. I know your family is here, but you asked Elizabeth to go away with you to find freedom a long time ago, maybe you should ask her again, because she has never had that here and perhaps in California, she can find it."

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "I heard everything you said and I'm giving it some deep thought. To be honest, if it were just me, I'd be gone, but there's Audrey and my family to consider. So, you guys ready for the wedding?"

Johnny grinned. "Of course I am, and I'm happy to be your best man."

"Thank you. You're walking Emily down the aisle and she's carrying precious cargo."

"I know. I've got this."

"Francis, you'll be walking Epiphany and Paul is going to escort Carly."

"Is Edward giving her away?"

"No, my dad wanted to do it."

Johnny rubbed his hands together. "This is going to be epic."

Jason finally let out a smile. "Yeah."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ari stared out the window of her room as her daughter watched.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about what I want to do."

Ari hugged her from behind. "You want to go, don't you?"

"I spoke to Lina over the phone and she wants to take a cruise and invited me. She thinks it will be a good way to bond."

Arianna grows quiet, so Ari turns around and cups her face. "It's for two weeks. I can fly with you to New York for Jason's wedding and then leave afterwards. It will be the first time in a long time that I'll feel free."

"I'm sorry that I'm being selfish, but I'm scared to let you go."

Ari held her daughter tightly. "I will miss you too, but this is something I need to do. You have a future, probably with Johnny and your father has a new baby on the way. This is the first step for me to start a new life. You'll always be in it, of course, but tell me that you understand because I'm overwhelmed with guilt."

Arianna closed her eyes and let the tears flow. "I'm sorry. You're right and I know you get to have a life, I'm just— 

"—scared I won't come back?"

"Yes."

Ari kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'm sorry. If you don't want—"

"No. I'll be fine. You deserve this trip and I'll deal."

"I love you, Arianna."

"I love you too. Are you taking a guard?"

"Yes. Sal is coming along."

"Good. He refuses to take a vacation."

Ari smiled. "He's bringing his girlfriend, so I plan on embarrassing him a lot."

Arianna frowned. "Since when does he have a girlfriend?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Mom!"

Ari laughed. "He has been hiding her so his mother won't find out and pester him."

Arianna cracked up. "You better take pictures."

"I promise that I will."

Ari's eyes grew big. "We need to go shopping."

"I thought you'd never ask."

A/N – If you want to see Liz's dress, go to google and type 4006 lousa Eugenia - the knot. Click on the link


	72. Chapter 72

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Enjoy!

Chapter 72

Paul grinned and gave Elizabeth a big hug.

"Hello, expectant dad."

"Am I glowing?"

Liz cracked up. "Yes!"

Isabella came into view and Liz squealed and gave her a big hug.

"I missed you so much."

"Me too and my son is driving me crazy about seeing Mason."

Arianna appeared from inside the small jet with Mason at her side and they waved and when her eyes finally locked on Johnny's she yelled his name and tore down the steps, leaving Mason to descend with her mother.

Johnny lifted her into the air and kissed her firmly until they had to come up for air.

A throat cleared. "Before you suffocate my daughter, maybe we should officially meet."

Johnny grinned against his girl's lips and raised his right hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm crazy about your daughter."

Ari grinned. "I can see that." She takes a second to study Johnny who she decides is handsome and clearly in love."

"It's crazy how much you two look alike."

"It was a conspiracy," Paul said as his arm circled his wife.

"Just because you let mom take over, don't be bitter."

Liz chuckled. "I can see Paul in her features too."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"Shall we get out of here?"

They had landed on a private landing strip about forty minutes from town, trying to fly under the radar.

The family followed them to the cars that waited, and they headed to the mansion.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz showed Ari around the gardens.

"It's beautiful here."

"I'm glad that you like it. Lila took great pride in her roses and flowers."

"She must have had the right touch."

"How are you doing?"

They sat on a bench.

"It's been hard watching them, but I made my choice, so I'm trying my best to move forward."

"I can't even imagine."

"Getting to know my daughter all over again has been a joy and Mason is a complete doll."

"And Isabella and Paul?"

Ari sighed. "We are co-existing. I just don't want to cause her stress by talking about the past, but at the same time, I don't want to forget it. It's a strange place to be in."

Liz grabbed her hand. "Well, I'm really glad you came today. You are family regardless of the circumstances. Paul still loves you and Isabella is a loving person. She loves Arianna as her own and did her best to take care of her."

"I know. The first time Arianna called her mom, I had to slip away and have a good cry. I missed so much."

"Ari, I really think you should talk to someone."

"I know. I plan on it after the trip. I'm really looking forward to just relaxing."

Liz smiled. "I wish I could come. Lina is a blast. She'll be here in a few hours. We're going to have a big and probably very loud dinner."

Ari laughed. "I'm sure it will be fun."

"You will have to take a lot of pictures."

"I promise I will. Now, exactly how excited are you?"

Liz's smile is brighter than the sun. "I can't wait to become Mrs. Jason Morgan."

"He is very handsome."

"He is totally yummy and treats me like a queen."

"You deserve it."

Liz grew serious for a moment. "You're going to find your Jason. You just have to be open to it."

"You are such a romantic."

"I wasn't always one, but being so deeply in love has changed me."

"Well, I'm really happy to you and yes, I'm open to finding my prince."

"Good."

Jason approached them. "It's time for our errand."

"Oh good, we'll be right back."

"Do you mind if I stay out here?"

Jason shook his head. "You can stay as long as you like."

"Thanks." She watched them leave hand in hand and wondered where they are off to.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Ian, get the door," his mom yelled.

"Okay."

He quickly ran out of his room and into the living room and jerked the door open. "Oh," he said in shock.

Jason smiled. "Hi, I was wondering if we could come in."

"Sure," he said stepping back.

"Who is at the door?"

"Jason Morgan."

All movement stopped and then she came rushing into the room and stopped a few feet in front of them.

"Uh—Mr. Morgan—I don't even know what to say."

Liz chuckled. "Hi, this is Jason and I'm Elizabeth. This is our son, Cam." Cam slightly rocked his body as he shyly looked down. "We just wanted to stop by and thank you."

"Well that wasn't necessary, but please have a seat."

They settled onto the couch.

"You look much better," Ian said.

"Thanks. I feel a lot better too."

There is a meow and Abbie runs into the room and stops and stares at Jason.

"Hello, Abbie," the cat had been all over the news.

She jumped up on the couch and plopped right onto Jason's lap as Cam grinned.

"Well I'll be—" Her words are cut off by the door opening.

"Missy, I'm home."

Everyone turned to look at a very shocked Bo.

"Mr. Morgan."

"Hi. I stopped by to say thanks to you, Ian, and Abbie."

Bo smirked. "She kissed up to you rather fast."

"Yeah, we bonded—I guess." He scratched her behind the ears and she purred.

"I'm glad you are doing well. Do you want a beer?"

"Sure."

Missy stood. "Can I get you anything, Elizabeth? I made some fresh lemonade."

"That would be great."

"Cam, I think I have some cookies."

Cam clapped his hands together and then resumed petting the cat.

"That would be a yes," Liz said.

Missy and Bo disappeared into the kitchen.

"Holy shit," Bo said as he fished two beers off the bottom shelf.

"I know. I think I almost peed my pants."

Bo chuckled.

"He's very handsome."

Bo's head tilted and his wife laughed and put some cookies on a plate and then poured the lemonade.

He spanked her on the butt as she walked by and then trailed after her.

"Here you go," she said handing Liz the lemonade and cookie plate.

"Thank you," Cam said.

"You're welcome, honey."

Jason took a swig of his beer. "I haven't had one in a while. Thanks."

"My pleasure."

"Ian was just telling me about how he wiped out on his bike." Jason already knew this because he had kept tabs on the family.

Bo rolled his eyes. "I had to pull it out of a ditch."

They laughed as Bo told his side and then there is a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that could be?" Bo said before opening it.

Vinny smiled. "Hello, would you and your family mind coming outside?"

"Okay…"

Everyone followed him just as a truck pulled up and then a few men opened the back door.

"I hope you're not upset, but we wanted to do something nice for you."

First, they pulled out a leveled cat perch that had toys attached to it.

"We thought Abbie deserved a prize."

Ian smiled. "She'll love it."

They sat it down on the porch and then went back to the truck. When they carried out a nice bike, Ian let out a loud yell and ran towards it. "This is awesome! Thank you so much."

Jason chuckled.

"Mr. Morgan, he'll never stop talking about this."

"Please, call me Jason."

Vinny handed over an envelope.

"You saved my life and risked your own to do it. I didn't want to offend you by just giving you money. I know you believe in hard work and want to set an example for your son," Jason said.

Bo opened the envelope and gasped when he pulled out three plane tickets. "Wow."

Ian ran up beside him as his mom started to cry. "We're going to freaking Disneyland!"

"Watch your mouth…"

"Sorry, dad."

Vinny cracked up as he walked back to the car.

"This is too much," Missy said.

"No, I don't think so. Please accept it," Liz said. "We paid for someone to watch Abbie and cleared it with your boss. You can go before school starts back."

"This is incredible," Missy said emotionally. "We haven't been on a vacation in years."

Cam watched as Ian popped a wheelie, "Wow, mommy. Daddy, can you do that?"

Jason smiled. "On my motorcycle, I can."

Cam grinned.

Bo shook Jason's hand. "Thank you for putting a smile on my family's face. Sometimes, things are tight and we make it, but it nice to be able to treat them."

"I'm glad you like it. A jet will fly you there and your room and meals are paid." He will have some spending money given to them on the plane so they can have a great time.

Missy hugged Jason and then Liz. "We'll touch base with you when we return, if that's alright."

"It's just fine."

Vinny handed her a slip of paper with a number on it.

Ian got off the bike and gave Liz a hug and then shook Jason's hand.

"Don't get into too much trouble," Jason said.

Ian chuckled. "Dad says it's my middle name."

"I was trouble when I was younger too," Liz said.

"Then you know how much fun it is."

Liz put her hands over Cam's ears. "We can't let him know that because he has my genes."

Missy laughed.

"We have to go, but just know that I could never repay you for everything you did," Jason said.

They shook hands again and the McCloskey family watched them get in the car and drive away and then Ian and his mom did a happy dance while Bo watched amusedly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dinner is indeed a raucous affair. Tracy is in rare form and Arianna gave it right back to her until Tracy retreated. Lina had showed up and she and Ari were getting along famously.

"I want to make a toast," Violet said walking into the room with a glass.

Liz jumped up and ran to her and they hugged. "I'm so glad you made it."

"Me too. Now, to my favorite couple, the first time that I saw Jason look at Elizabeth like she is his entire world, I knew how special their bond is and that is when I started being president of their fan club."

Everyone smiled.

"They give each other strength and acceptance and if anyone can make it, it will be them. I wish them a lifetime of happiness and hope that their partnership will give me a future god child."

"Get in line," Carly said.

"Ditto," Emily said.

"Tough room," Francis added as he moved behind his girl.

Violet laughed. "I'm a patient woman. To Jason and Elizabeth and the celebration of their love."

Everyone raised their glasses as Liz wiped a tear away.

"Get your tears out now, because you can't ruin your makeup tomorrow," Diane said as she entered the room.

Liz grinned and warmly embraced her. "I'm so glad that you can make it. Sarducci family, this is Diane, Jason's illustrious lawyer who keeps the alleged in front of his many titles."

Paul chuckled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I wanted to celebrate with the happy couple now, since I'm going on a cruise in a few days."

Ari grinned. "I'm glad you'll be there. I've heard a lot about you."

Diane grinned devilishly. "I hope it was a good bad."

Ari chuckled. "He's very fond of you."

"The feeling is mutual."

Liz glanced around the table. "What am I missing?"

Paul's head tilted. "Are you Sal's girlfriend?"

Diane took a seat next to Jax. "Guilty as charged and I don't want to be bailed out."

Jason and Paul locked gazes as Liz giggled.

"How in the world did that happen?" Monica asked.

"I want to know that too," Vinny said as he escorted Kelly inside.

Greetings were exchanged as they took a seat.

Diane took a sip of champagne. "I was taking a drive after attending a boring convention in California last November and got a flat. He pulled up behind me and assisted me and let's just say, I let my cougar claws come out and the rest is history."

Paul smiled. Diane seems like a spitfire and he likes her already. Sal edged into the room.

"Is it safe?"

Diane bit her lip and Jason's face contorted at the sight of her flirting. "Oh, don't pretend that you haven't thought of throwing Liz down on the table and having your way with her tonight."

Jason actually blushed as Emily snorted.

"Don't act like you didn't want to do the same thing to Jax," Carly muttered, making Emily gasp.

"Why is everyone in my love life?"

"I hope you're putting the emphasis on love," Monica said.

Emily stood. "Fine! Since everyone wants to know, I am falling in love with Jax. There, I said it," she said before leaving a stunned Jax behind.

Diane shoved him. "Don't just sit there. Go after her!"

Jax stuttered and then jumped up and ran out of the room.

"It's about time," Edward said before sipping some brandy.

Monica grinned. "Yes, it is. Hopefully, we'll have another wedding by the spring."

"Let's just get through this one. Liz has been a complete bridezilla," Carly said before downing her drink.

Liz and Audrey's mouth fell open as well as Jason's.

"Gotcha!"

Diane chuckled. "You should have warned me so I could get a picture."

"Next time?"

"Deal."

Jason shook his head. "This family is going to be the end of me."

Carly laughs. "You better get used to it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily plops on her bed and lets out a big sigh as she rubs her belly. She hadn't planned on admitting it aloud and felt a little mortified.

There is a light knock on the door and then it's pushed open. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Jax notes that she won't look at him and then drops to his knees in front of her. "Emily, please look at me."

She starts to cry.

"Baby, you know how I feel about you. Is it guilt?"

She swipes at her cheeks. "I don't know—maybe. I want to just go with the flow and then the baby kicks and I'm reminded of Nikolas and I feel badly that I'm moving on so soon."

He gently touches her face. "It wasn't soon, not really. You had already resigned yourself before his death that it was probably over. Him dying threw you for a loop, but you've tried hard to be respectful. Maybe I'm just selfish, but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and when you're ready, I'm making you my wife."

Emily starts to cry harder and he just holds her, letting her express her emotions and when she finally quiets, he pulls back. "Talk to me."

"I just never expected to find you and I don't want to lose what we have. You have been so patient and loving, but you have got to understand that it has been Nikolas for me for a very long time, dysfunctional or not. You're so different and I love you in a different way. You are fun and sex is mind-blowing and at the same time, you're not obsessed with me like Nikolas was. In some ways, this is a healthier relationship, so it also makes me question what I had with him."

Jax is extremely moved to know how much she has thought about everything. "Emily, Nikolas will always be with you and he loved you beyond reason. He would want you to be happy and find someone that loves you and this baby as much as he would have. I'll never try to smother you and I'll do my best not to be over-protective and tell you what to do. I can tend to get all caveman, but I'm trying to be a better man, because I understand how hard this is for you. For the first time in a long time, I want it all and I know I'll make mistakes, but I'm hoping you'll be by my side helping me learn. I don't have the best past with women and was selfish, but that's done. You and this baby are my future."

She kissed him ravenously and it quickly got out of control. He pulled back and ran to the door and locked it and then stalked back to her as he stripped. "You're mine, Emily."

Her sultry eyes perused his nakedness. "You're mine, Jax."

"Say it, Emily."

She finished removing her dress. "I'm yours and I love you."

With a groan, he made love to her and then they re-joined the party.


	73. Chapter 73

A/N – Thanks for the comments! What a crazy day! I thought Fridays are supposed to be easier… Anyway, hope you are enjoying the fluff. You'll get the wedding on Monday.

Chapter 73

Monica smirked at her daughter's flushed appearance. "You're just in time for dessert."

"My favorite meal," Emily said as Jax pushed her seat forward.

"Your dress is on backwards," Liz said.

Emily looked down. "What?"

"Gotcha."

"What the heck?"

Isabella and Arianna laughed.

"Don't laugh, you and Johnny disappeared for a half-hour earlier."

Arianna smiled. "And?"

"You are all addicts," Tracy said.

"Oh, like you're not?" Emily asked before putting her hand up to her ear like she's talking on the phone. "Oh, Paulie…yes…you are so bad. When can I come over? Make sure you're naked when I get there."

Monica almost spit out her drink and Alan had to pat her on the back.

Tracy cackled before taking a sip of wine. "Touche."

"Can we please talk about something else?" a tortured Jason asked. He was more annoyed that he hadn't gotten the chance to make love to his future wife and Emily and Johnny got to have some fun.

"I'm right there with you, my boy," Edward said. "But, before we change the subject, I have a date with my former secretary, Stephanie, next weekend." He glanced at Alice. "I'd like a slice of pie, please."

No one moved and when Edward realized he had rendered them speechless, he chuckled.

"You're dating?" Emily asked.

"Yes, my dear. I will always love your grandmother, but I do get lonely. It has been many years since she past and I know she wouldn't be mad at me for wanting some companionship."

Emily teared. "I'm sorry. I should have realized that you were lonely."

Tracy glanced at Jason. "Can you run a background check on her?"

"Tracy! He will do no such thing. She worked for me for twenty-five years. Do you really think she wasn't checked out before? I didn't get to be ruthless by blindly trusting people. She is above board."

Jason started laughing. The looks on his family's faces were priceless.

"What is your problem?" Edward asked.

"Father, he's just laughing at our shock," Alan said.

"You guys act like I was never a player or something."

"You can stop right there. We don't need to know anything about your love life," Tracy said.

Monica rolled her eyes. "How do you think you got here? Oh wait, you were a spawn of Satan, delivered from the depths of hell."

"Please, like you're some angel? Should we bring up your former dalliances? Miss torn between two lovers…"

An argument started and Paul and Isabella couldn't help but laugh. Lina and Ari listen to the barbs and thinks the family is hysterical as did the rest of the guests.

Jason whispered in Elizabeth's ear and they quietly snuck out of the room.

"I know where they're going," Diane whispered to Jax before sipping some more wine.

"I heard that," Emily said, "and it's just…ewwww."

"Emily, darling, sex is a natural thing. I know you are not prissy. I've caught you looking at Jax like he was that piece of chocolate cake."

"I really don't want to think about my family doing—that."

Diane shrugged. "Edward is going to get it on with that secretary whether anyone approves or not." Realizing that everyone had gone quiet and they had heard her, she tried to feign innocence with a sparkle in her eyes. "What?"

Edward started laughing and just the sight of him hitting the table with his hand and turning red, made everyone else laugh.

"You are all insane and I love it," Violet said.

Kelly raised her glass and knocked it against Violet's. "To insanity!"

"Here…here," Alan said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz groaned as Jason rubbed his hardness against her. "Doing it in your room would be so dirty, but Jason, we're getting married tomorrow and I don't want to have sex until our wedding night."

As if a record scratched, he freezes and then pulls back and stares at her. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's tradition."

"Since when are we traditional?"

His expression fell like he is about to cry and she couldn't help it and laughed and he pushed back away from her and stood with his hands on his hips. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes, because you are so freaking cute when you pout."

"I need a believable explanation why I can't fuck my fiancé into tomorrow right now."

She bit her lip. "You are so hot and I would love nothing more, but think how passionate it will be on our wedding night if we wait? Besides, when you are pleasuring me, I get so loud and I really don't want them talking about us down there."

"Right now, I don't give a shit. I want you. It has been hell the last month not being able to touch you. And we're always passionate, so I don't need to withhold from you to build that up, all I need to do is look at you. Don't you know what you do to me, Elizabeth?"

She shuddered. Damn, his eyes are dark and the muscles in his arms rippled. "Can you please do this for me? I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"You always do, but fine."

She stood and then hugged him. "I love you so much, Jason Morgan. You're going to be my husband tomorrow."

He kissed her languidly. "I love you more than anything. Elizabeth Morgan has a nice ring to it, wife. You know you're already my wife in my heart, right?

Tears flooded her eyes. "Thank you for loving me."

"Thank you for letting me."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kelly tossed back a shot as her friends yelled her name and then slammed the glass onto the table. "Deeeeelicious."

Liz cracked up and lined up her shot. "To my hot future husband."

"To Jason!" Carly yelled.

They cheered Liz on and she quickly drank it.

"You rock!" Emily said.

"This is where it all started, right here at Jake's when Jason heroically came to my rescue and I basically told him to shove it because I can take care of myself."

Violet grinned. "To Elizabeth!"

"My turn!" Epiphany said before downing one. "To Elizabeth's fine ass husband!"

Isabella had tears in her eyes from laughing as Liz blushed.

"Elizabeth, Jason is like a girl's wet dream."

"Epiphany!"

Arianna snorted. "This is priceless."

Audrey wiped a tear away. She hadn't stopped laughing since they got there. When they invited her, she wasn't sure if she wanted to see this side to the women, but after the raucous dinner earlier, she figured she might as well go along for the ride.

"Better her then me," Emily said.

Carly smirked. "Tell me, does Jax yell your name with an accent?"

Diane busted up laughing and then imitated the Australian. "Oh, Emily."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Hey bartender?" Liz yelled.

Sal looked up. "Yes?"

"Diane needs a sex on the beach."

He grinned. "I'll give it to her tomorrow."

Diane raised her brows twice. "He is just…" She pretended to shudder and everyone laughed.

"Diane, have you ever crushed on Jason?" Kelly asked.

"Hmmm, he can't handle this," she said moving her hands down her sides. "I will admit that a few times I've accidentally seen him without a shirt and something stirred, but usually he was yelling at me, so that killed the fantasy."

Monica chuckled. "My son doesn't yell. He just glares."

"Smolders..." Liz added.

"Besides, I'd have to sleep with one eye open. He'd probably kill me while I'm sleeping with one of my shoes."

Carly laughed.

"Diane, I think it's you who can't handle me," Jason said moving into the room.

Everyone cracked up as Liz jumped to her feet and then into his arms where she kissed him wantonly.

"I think it's getting hot in here," Piph said. "I'm next."

Liz and Jason pulled apart to laugh and then went back to it.

"I could douse them with water," Francis said.

Violet shook her head. "I'm going to go hold her hair."

Emily cracked up.

Jason lowered Elizabeth to the ground. "See you later," he said before going over to the pool table.

Piph pushed Liz aside. "You're ruining my view."

That started everyone laughing because the look on Liz's face was priceless and Isabella stood. "To Epiphany!"

"Here, here," Diane said as most of them did a tequila shot. Audrey, took a sip of her Shirley temple and Monica is drinking wine and of course the pregnant women are drinking water.

Tracy entered the room and Emily's head tilted.

"You've been making out with Paulie in the car, haven't you?"

Tracy grinned. "Hell yeah."

Diane pulled out the seat next to her. "You're sitting next to me. To Tracy getting her groove back!"

"You guys are going to be plastered at this rate," Emily said.

"She's right," Kelly said. "Sal, tell Coleman to make us some wings, burgers, and fries. Let's dance!"

Epiphany, Elizabeth, Arianna, Kelly, and Carly headed to the dance floor and then Diane grabbed Lina and Ari and joined the other girls.

Emily smiled. "My feet hurt just watching their antics."

Isabella grinned. "I'm happy for you and Elizabeth."

"Thanks! I'm trying to just let myself be in the moment. I know I won't be perfect, but I'm really over the stress."

"I hear you."

"Is Mason excited about the baby?"

"Yeah. He keeps talking to my belly—to his little brother."

Emily's eyes grew big. "You know what you're having?"

"No, but he's convinced because it's what he wants."

Emily laughed. "What are you hoping for?"

"I'll be happy either way, but I'm pulling for a girl."

"Is it because of Arianna?"

"Kind of—she has changed my life so much. I love our girlie bond, but she has her mom back now. I know she still loves me, but it's a little different and awkward. She called me mom in front of Ari and the woman ended up leaving the room and we felt so badly about it. Even though she's living in my house, I miss my daughter." Isabella stopped so she wouldn't get too emotional.

"I get it and think you'll get through this adjustment period. No matter what, this child will be loved. I'm looking forward to being Auntie Emily."

Isabella grinned. "Thanks!"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny chuckled. "Your ex has some moves," he said to Paul who never looked in that direction.

"Yeah."

"You're not going to look over there?" Vinny asked.

"I don't have a death wish. Is my wife still at the table?"

Jason glanced in that direction. "Yes."

"Exactly…"

The guys cracked up.

"Elizabeth has some nice—"

Johnny's words are stopped by Jason's glare.

Paul chuckled. "Don't look now, but the bride is approaching."

Elizabeth sauntered up to them and took the pool cue out of Jason's hand and then tugged him forward.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He wouldn't budge.

Her brow arched. "Jason Morgan, don't make me hurt you in front of your friends."

The guys laughed.

"Actually, I'd like to see that."

"Shut it, O'Brien."

Francis snickered. "If I had a dime for every time he said that to you, I'd be insanely rich."

Jason focused on his girl who clearly is buzzed out of her mind. He had only agreed to this bachelor/bachelorette party if they were in the same place and Coleman was happy to take his money and shut down for the night. God, she is beautiful when she is pouty. "Fine."

Her grin lit up the room and she quickly led him to the dance floor before he could change his mind.

"Elizabeth, you know I don't dance to fast songs."

She danced suggestively in front of him as the girls cheered them on and he pulled her closer and put his hands on her swinging hips. When she started singing the song his eyes darkened with lust.

Piph groaned. "Do you see the way he is looking at her? I have to get me a man."

Diane grinned. "You know Darryl Wright?"

"The fire fighter?"

"Yup. I overheard him talking about you to his co-worker a few days ago."

She smirked. "Really?"

"Yes and I would definitely say that he is interested."

"He is a fine specimen of man." She guesses they are around the same age.

"So, you need to flirt with him the next time he comes in and work it."

"Oh, I will."

"And then you can give up on Jason."

Kelly snorted and then spit out her beer when she saw the look on Piph's face.

"I don't have to give up one for the other. A girl still has to have her fantasy. "Watch this."

Piph approached the couple as Jason tracked her. She stepped behind a curious Jason and started to dance and everyone went wild and when her hands snaked around his waist, Elizabeth quickly moved them up higher and Piph almost lost it laughing.

"Hussy," Liz said.

Jason grinned.

"Oh, of course you like it."

Piph peeked around him. "He looked like he needed a little chocolate in his life."

Liz and Jason laughed.

"You just watch your hands, missy."

Alan joined the party and hugged his wife. "How is it going?"

"Good. Your son has a harem."

Alan glanced at the dance floor and grinned. Now all the girls were dancing around Jason and he just stood there with a silly smile on his face as he watched Elizabeth gyrate. "He looks happy, like he's the luckiest man in the world."

They laughed when Jason grabbed Epiphany and dipped her.

"I think she's going to pass out," Alan said.

"She might just do it on purpose so Jason can give her mouth to mouth," Tracy said.

Violet chuckled. "Don't say that around her because she might try it."

Lina and Ari returned to the table and then Monica whispered in Alan's ear, making him smile.

"Isabella, may I have this dance?"

She smiled and stood. "Let's go."

He took her hand and Johnny told Paul to look.

"I really don't want to have to bail you out of jail for trying to kill Jason's father," Diane said as she approached them. "Vinny, your brother wants you to try this drink."

He made a face. "I hate his concoctions."

"Now, now, this one is good. I already tried it."

He took a small sip. "Actually, it's not bad. What is it?"

"You don't want to know." She slipped away and Sal started laughing when his brother began to gag. He really hadn't put anything bad in the drink, but he'd never admit it.

Paul's eyes left his wife who is dancing with Alan and then went to Coleman who is asking Ari to dance and his eyes darkened when she accepted.

"They are going to drive you crazy," Johnny said.

"You have no idea."

Paul strode over to his wife. "May I cut in?"

"Sure," Alan said before stepping back and looking at his wife who gave him the thumbs up. She had wanted Paul to loosen up and have some fun.

A slow song comes on and Paul pulls his wife closer.

"So, I saw the look of death you gave Coleman," Isabella says.

"Did you see the one I gave Alan?"

She grins. "No, I missed that."

"Do I have to remind you how old school I am, wife?"

"No, but he's obviously in love with his wife. Besides, it won't hurt you to sweat a little."

"I'm going to have to punish you later."

His lustful intent is clear and she can't help but feel warm all over.

"We can leave soon."

He smiles. "Good answer."

Jason kisses his girl and loves the dazed look on her face, so he leans down to whisper into her ear. "I can't wait to hear you scream my name tomorrow night."

"And I can't wait to hear you scream mine."

He grins. "I'll be up for it."

"Aren't you saucy tonight…"

"Only for you."

Elizabeth pulled his mouth down to her lips and kissed him torridly.


	74. Chapter 74

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Hope you like the wedding. Next chapter will be the wedding night. Bom chica wow wow…..

Chapter 74

Elizabeth takes a deep breath as the music begins to play. After years of denying their love, they are finally pledging it in front of the people who love them and it is almost overwhelming.

"You ready?" Alan asks.

"I'm more than ready. I might break out in a run, so hope you can keep up with me."

He chuckled. "I'll do my best."

It had been a raucous day filled with laughter, tears, and a lot of love. This was the first quieter moment she had, so she reflected on how thankful she is to have such good people surrounding her. It's a shame that she didn't have that all along, but today isn't about the past. The future is just a few steps away and she can't wait to be Mrs. Elizabeth Morgan.

After peeking around the corner, Alan patted her hand which is currently slightly squeezing his left arm. "If it makes you feel any better, Jason looks like he's scared."

"Alan!"

"Not about marrying you, but maybe wondering if it's all too good to be true that you'd want to be with him. It's normal, especially when you choose the right person. You really think that Edward thought he was good enough for Lila?"

Liz chuckled.

"But that didn't stop him from putting a ring on it."

"You're such a romantic."

"I'm really not, but you two make me want to be. Monica will probably send you a thank you card. I've taken her out twice this week, let her pick the movie, and sent her flowers."

Liz grinned and then winked. "I didn't know you were so smooth."

He smirked. "I have my moments. You ready?"

"I am."

The doors open and Elizabeth starts to move forward and a collective gasp is heard when she comes into view.

Jason's eyes water as he struggles not to lose it. Her hair is piled on her head with wavy strands strategically framing her face. It's not even possible that she could look more stunning. She is perfection and he's mesmerized as their gaze locks and her face lights up. By the time she makes it to him, he's trembling.

Alan kisses her on the cheek and then moves her hand into Jason's as a tear trickles down his cheek.

"You look so beautiful."

A soft smile graces her face. "And you look gorgeous."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason takes a deep breath. "I've waited a long time to get to this place, but you were always in my heart. I started falling in love with you the moment we met. You are my first, last, and forever. I promise to adore and love you for the rest of our lives. You are my dream and reality. Thank you for letting me love you." He had never forgotten her saying that Sonny was his first, last, and always, but not wanting to reflect on something negative, he changed the last word to forever.

Liz smiles. "I know for a long time you thought I was just using you for your motorcycle and maybe there was some truth to that."

Johnny snickered and everyone laughed.

"But you always were bigger than life. I didn't know what love really meant until you drove your way into my heart. I wouldn't change a thing because you are my Jason and I love everything about you. I promise to love and adore you for the rest of our lives. You are my dream and reality. Thank you for letting me love you."

The minister said a few words and then they exchanged rings as Epiphany sang a beautiful song. A few minutes later they both grinned like Chelshire cats when the minister said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Liz jumped up, her arms clamped around the back of his neck and kissed him with everything she had.

"Cam, look away," Johnny said.

"Yuck," Cam said wiping him mouth like it is him getting kissed.

The Q's cracked up.

"We're still in the room," Johnny yelled, making everyone laugh and then clap as they hollered.

"Let the woman breathe," Francis said.

Jason laughed against Liz's lip. "Maybe I got a little carried away."

"So did I. Have you ever had limo sex?" She has no idea where they are going afterward, but assumes it will involve some kind of transportation.

His eyes narrowed and he swept her up in his arms and everyone amusedly watched Jason practically sprint out of the tent.

"Guess we'll see them at the reception tent," Jax said.

"And pretend we know they weren't making out?" Tracy asked.

Emily rolled her eyes, slightly jealous that she couldn't ravish Jax at the moment.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason shot a worker a glare as he interrupted their kissing for a second time as they stood behind a tent near some trees.

"Jason, he's just doing his job."

"Well, he should do it somewhere else. There are people everywhere. All I wanted to do was make out with my wife before we have to be the center of attention again."

She grinned against his lips. "Kiss me, Jason. Who cares who sees it?"

He made love to her mouth as his tongue sensuously slid against hers.

"Step away from her right now before I hose you down."

Jason slightly pulled back. "I'm going to kill her."

"You can't because you don't have your gun."

"I'll use my glare and my bare hands."

Liz cracked up.

"I know you hear me," Tracy said loudly.

"We could hear you in another country," Jason spat.

"Don't get pissy with me, I'm just the messenger. You two need to get in that tent."

Jason pulled Liz closer and nuzzled into her neck. "The only tent I care about is the one in my pants right now," he muttered, making his wife giggle.

"You have two minutes or I'll be back with reinforcements!"

Jason snorted. "Like they could take me…"

"You're so hot," Liz said before her mouth is engulfed.

After painfully breaking apart, he steps backwards and tries to calm his body and freezes when he notices her condition and grins.

Her eyes narrow. "I look like a crazy person, don't I?"

"Um, a little bit, but you're still beautiful."

"Ugh, I need to slip into the house and fix myself."

Isabella appears and smirks. "I think you need a little help."

"How bad is it?"

"It's fixable. Follow me."

They leave Jason who is smoothing down his hair when Johnny snickers as he approaches.

"Someone was caught with their pants down."

Jason rolls his eyes. "Why can't you people just go away?"

"Don't be grumpy. You just married the woman of your dreams."

His expression lightens. "I did. I can't believe that she is my wife."

"Maybe someday you'll be my best man."

Jason finally smiled. "I don't know if Arianna can make an honest man of you."

Johnny smirked. "She can try."

"I think Francis will marry Violet too."

"Yeah, it's looking that way. It's weird that we're all so happy."

"I'm waiting for the thunder and lightning to strike."

Paul stepped next to them. "Don't invite it in. I put some feelers out and Mac is supposedly making the Sonny announcement tomorrow."

"Hopefully, I'll be too drunk on my wife to care."

Paul chuckled. "True."

"Elizabeth and I have decided to make the decision about where we're going to live by next week. If word gets out about the wedding, I will be leaving here right away. I'm not going to put my family in the line of fire."

"Why are you deciding so soon?" Johnny asked, knowing they won't leave until Emily has the baby.

"We want to give everyone time to prepare for it if we decide to go to California."

"We can discuss the details whenever you are ready. I want to make it clear though, you and Rex will be sharing enforcer duties. Having two of you will make it so you won't have such a heavy load and you'll have more time for your family. If there comes a time when you don't want that responsibility anymore, then we can talk about other options within the organization."

"I understand."

Paul softly smiled. "And of course, even though it's against my better judgment, Johnny can have a position too."

Johnny perked up.

"I know that Johnny and Francis are a package deal even if one of them is defiling my daughter."

Jason chuckled.

"You know that I love her, right?" Johnny said.

"I do, but someday you might be blessed with a little girl of your own and you'll understand my position."

They are interrupted by Liz and Isabella.

"I'm good as new, husband. Let's go."

"Okay, wife."

"You are so sappy now," Johnny quipped.

"Shut it, O'Brien," they all said.

"Damn, this is a tough room."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny stood and is handed a microphone. "I don't think I understood true friendship until Francis and Jason entered my life. We've had good and bad times, but we always stuck it out together. I think seeing him so happy is something we'd all like to get use to and with Elizabeth by his side; I know he's in good hands. You can't look at them and not want what they have for yourself. Jason is a man of honor and loyalty and Elizabeth—are there really words to describe what an amazing person she is?"

Liz brushed a tear away and Jason put his arm around her.

"I speak for everyone here in wishing them a lifetime of happiness, good health, and love. There's an old Irish saying, may the saddest day of your future be no worse than the happiest day of your past. To Jason & Elizabeth!"

Liz got up and gave him a hug as well as Jason.

Emily stood and took the mic from him. "Johnny is always a hard act to follow."

Everyone pulled out tissues boxes from under the table and Emily laughed.

"Very funny, O'Brien."

He kissed her on the cheek and then sat next to his girl.

"I never thought my best friend and my brother would find so much happiness together. Elizabeth has been such an important part of my life since high school and Jason—." Her eyes fill with tears as Jason softly smiles. "He has always been there for me and gives the best and most simplistic advice, making you feel kind of silly that you didn't think of it yourself. Together, they are perfection. He is the listener and protector and she is the nurturer. Elizabeth is his home and loves him unconditionally. Jason loves her so completely that there are no words to describe it. They are each other's compasses and I'm looking forward to watching that love grow. I love you so much. Thank you for blessing my life with your presence and I wish you a lifetime of happiness, joy, and love. To Jason & Elizabeth!"

Everyone lifted their glasses and took a sip.

"There are killing me," Elizabeth whispered.

"I love you," he said before kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too."

Utensils tapped against glasses and Elizabeth giggled. "They want us to kiss."

"Did O'Brien start that?"

"It was me!" Tracy said. "Now kiss her. You know you want to."

He grabbed Elizabeth's face and laid one on her and everyone made cat calls and laughed when Epiphany grabbed Jason's hair like she is holding it.

Alan stood. "I would like to say something too."

Everyone gave him their attention.

"All I have ever wanted for my children is health and happiness. Love is a gift and I'm so glad that Jason and Elizabeth have found it together. They have blessed me with a grandson, Cameron."

"That's me!" Cam yelled making everyone chuckle.

Alan smiled. "Elizabeth, you have been a part of this family for a long time and I'm glad it's now permanent. You are beautiful inside and out. And Jason, thank you for allowing us back into your life. I love you son and wish you all the happiness in the world."

Jason returned the smile.

"Anyone else?" the DJ asked.

"I'd like to say something," Lucky said suddenly moving forward.

Elizabeth had invited him and Lulu to the reception only, but hadn't realized that he had taken her up on it.

It is complete silence as he lifts the mic closer.

"I know this may seem strange, but I just wanted to say that I'm grateful that Elizabeth has been a part of my life and seeing her today—well, I feel like she finally has a chance to be truly happy. I think Nikolas would have been happy for her as well. So, on behalf of Lulu and I, we just want to wish you the best."

Elizabeth smiled through her tears and got up and gave Lucky a hug as everyone clapped. "Thank you. I hope you find happiness too."

"Thanks."

Jason extended his hand. "Thank you, Lucky."

Lucky nodded. "Take care of them."

"I will."

"Do I get to make a speech?" Tracy said loudly.

"No!" Everyone said at once.

Edward chuckled as the music started and waved at Jason to come over.

"Yes?"

An envelope is place in his hand. "Lila wrote this before she passed. Emily got hers when she married Nikolas."

Jason fingered the delicate paper. "I don't even know what to say."

"She loved you and I have a feeling she's watching today."

"Me too. Thank you."

Edward patted him on the back and watched as Jason made his way outside.

Elizabeth could tell that Jason looked emotional and fixed Edward with a look and is surprised when the older man chuckles and crooks his finger.

"What happened?"

"Lila gave me a letter for him. He probably went to the garden to read it. Just give him a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay. Are you having a good time?"

"Yes. It's good to have Jason back in the fold because now our family is complete. I only wish Lila could be sitting beside me."

"Yeah. Will you dance with me later?"

Edward grinned. "I don't think you know what you're asking."

Liz laughed. "Do you have moves?"

Edward winked. "You're gonna find out soon enough."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat down on a bench and carefully opened the letter. The faint whiff of Lila's perfume permeated his nostrils and he immediately thinks about the last time he saw her. The letter falls out and he pauses to collect himself before reading it.

"Dear Jason, If you're reading this, then I'm gone in body, but mark my words, I will never be gone in spirit. You have grown into such a handsome man and so full of promise. I know it has been difficult for you, but true to the Morgan and Quartermaine spirit, you have survived and thrived. I loved you as Jason Quartermaine and I love you as Jason Morgan. You're a part of me and no matter what, I would never had let you walk away entirely. I'm used to getting my way, you know."

He smiles.

"I'm praying that someday, you'll let yourself be happy and truly loved. When you decide to turn all that pain into love, God help the woman you'll direct it at because she won't know what hit her. You have a lot to offer. You're loyal, smart, and have a drive like your grandfather."

Jason groaned.

"I know you probably just gagged, but it's true. And on top of all that, you have my eyes, so you'll be able to look at someone the way I look at you; like you hung the moon. I'll always be in your heart. I told Edward to give this to you on a special day. I hope it's your wedding and you are very happy. It will put my soul at ease to know that you, Emily, and AJ have found some happiness. It's all I've ever wanted for you. Love Always, Grandmother."

Jason smelled the letter one more time and then sat it next to him and wiped his eyes and then blew out a harsh breath. He misses her so much and it means the world to him that she reached out to him like this on such a special day.


	75. Chapter 75

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like all the lightness.

NC-17

Chapter 75

"You okay?" Emily asked.

Startled, he jumped up and faced her.

"I'm sorry." She can tell that he had cried. "What happened?"

He pointed to the letter and she picked it up and waited for his okay.

"Go ahead…" he said before sitting beside her.

When she finished, she too needed a tissue, but it was a smack on the leg that jarred him back to reality. "What did you do that for?"

"You were always her favorite," Emily said pouting.

Jason grinned. "I can't help it that you didn't have the Jason charm."

Her brow went up. "You call driving a motorcycle into the mansion charm? Please…"

"Hey, don't be mad because you couldn't see it and she could."

"Unbelievable…"

He gave her a side hug.

"This letter is beautiful, Jason."

"I know."

"It's the perfect gift. How am I going to top this?"

"Do you need more time to shop?"

She shoved him. "I swear you are a pod person. I do want to ask you something though."

"What?"

"Will you be Emma's godfather?"

Jason kissed her forehead. "Yes. That would mean a lot to me."

"I'm going to ask Liz too."

"Ask me what?" She moved in front of Jason who pulled her onto his lap.

"Will you be Emma's godmother?"

Liz grinned. "Yes!"

"Baby, you were too fast. You should have paused for a moment."

"Like you did…"

Emily chuckled. "I might need to re-read that letter and see if Lila said something about you bring a brat in the fine print."

"She would never call me that since I'm her favorite, but you…"

Emily's mouth dropped open.

"There you are, it's time for the dances," Carly said.

Liz stood. "Time to put on your game face, husband."

Jason groaned.

"May I have a minute with him?" Carly asked.

"Sure."

Jason helped Emily stand.

"Thanks for the lift."

"Any time."

Once they were gone, Carly moved towards him as music floated around them.

"I'm really happy for you," she said softly.

"Thank you," he said before hugging her. "I appreciate everything you did to make this day so special."

"Do I get a dance?"

He groaned. "How about we just rock a little right now and call it a dance?"

She giggled.

"Oh wait, I can't. My wife gets the first dance."

She sighed heavily.

"Fine, we'll dance later—one dance."

"Thank you. Now, let's get you back in there."

He stopped her. "Carly, I'm hoping someday, you'll be happy too."

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason danced with Monica while Alan danced with Liz.

"Everything is ready. There's a golf cart you can drive over there."

"Thanks. Does this mean I can leave now?"

"No. You still have the cake cutting and the bouquet tossing."

Jason sighed.

"You know why it's worth all the torture?"

He shook his head.

"Look at her face."

Jason glanced to his left just as Liz laughed as Alan twirled her around. "I'll do anything to make sure she is happy—even dance."

Monica grinned.

Alan maneuvered Liz towards the other couple.

"Tired of me already?" she asked.

"Never, but Jason looks like he's having withdrawals."

When they got close he said, "Switch," and twirled Liz towards Jason and grabbed his wife and Jason caught his and dipped her.

"Hey."

"I missed you."

He righted her and they settled into a rhythm as their eyes locked. It was like no one else existed as they gently swayed.

"Ten bucks Jason breaks into the electric slide in one minute," Piph quipped.

Diane cackled. "I'd pay ten thousand to see that. I think he's more of a break dancing kind of guy. He can spin around on that big, hard noggin of his."

"You're both wrong," Johnny said. "He's going to dance to YMCA."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Please. He's going to channel Jason Q. and lead her in a proper waltz."

Tracy snickered. "You really think golden boy could do a proper waltz? I think he'll do a salsa. That whole hips don't move thing is a cover. He probably works at a strip joint part time."

Emily cracked up. "Priceless. I'm going with Riverdance. His feet are on fire, but he doesn't have to move his upper body."

Jax laughed.

Hearing their din, Liz's brow rose. "Why is everyone cracking up over there?"

Jason shrugged. "They probably are taking bets on something."

"Like what, that we'll trip?"

"Knowing that sad group, they are probably hoping I break out in a real dance."

Liz grinned. "Do you know any kind of dance besides the, JM Sway mating dance?"

He chuckled. "Mating dance?"

"Uh—huh. You press against me and look into my eyes like you're trying to hypnotize me and then wham! You're kissing my lips off, my clothes fall to the floor, and my legs automatically open."

Jason starts to laugh hard, shocking everyone in the room.

Diane's eyes narrow. "What do you think they are laughing at?"

"I don't know, but I think Jason just cackled," Johnny said.

Arianna cracked up. "He did not."

"I heard it," Piph said.

"You did not," Emily said.

Liz chuckled. "Seriously, what else do you know?"

"Dirty Dancing."

Liz's head tilted back and her laughter filled the air.

"Okay, that was a joke. I think I can do the tango."

She stopped all movement. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I don't know how I know though. It must be a Jason Q. thing."

"This is perfect." She drags him over to the DJ and everyone looks at them curiously.

When the tango music starts, Johnny spits out his beer and starts to choke as Tracy pats him on the back.

"No—effin—way," Emily mutters.

Francis rushes over to the group. "If he does the Tango, I'm going to pass out."

"Get in line," Diane said. "Shit, they're moving."

Sure enough Jason led Liz around the floor and right when they reached the group, he dipped her, looked up and smirked at them and roughly pulled Liz against him.

"Are we done?"

She bit her lip as he gripped her tightly. "Yeah. Can we go now?"

He grinned. "No, we have to cut the cake."

"Do we still care about the cake?"

"Don't tempt me, wife."

Francis tapped Jason on the shoulder. "Step aside, pod Jason."

Jason frowned. "Why did you call me that?"

"Because clearly, you are an imposter. Elizabeth?"

She grinned and took his hand. "Bye, pod husband."

Jason shook his head as Francis took over the tango and then casually sat next to Johnny as the group stared. "What?"

Diane rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable…"

"The tango, Jason?" Emily asked.

"You almost gave Johnny a heart attack," Carly said.

"You can tango me around any time you want," Piph said.

"Let's do it then."

She chuckled. "You are something else. Let's go before you change your mind." She dragged him out onto the dance floor and everyone lost their minds. Even Elizabeth stopped to cheer them on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Finally, the cake was cut and Jason and Elizabeth were nice and didn't smash it into each other's faces. Cam and Mason had a piece and then Alice took them back to the house.

Liz is dragged to the dance floor by the girls while the guys huddle.

"Do not, I repeat, do not throw that garter at me," Sal says. "It's so cliché."

Jason chuckled. "Who wants it?"

They all look at him like a deer caught in headlights. Poor Spinelli walks up to greet them and finds all fingers pointed at him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Jason glared at his friends. "No, Spinelli, they are just being chicken shits and don't want me to throw the garter at them."

The younger man fixes his eyes on Francis. "Why does the piece of material offend you so? Wouldn't you kill to marry Vivacious Violet?"

Francis blinks a few times.

"And Deadpool, I thought you are in love with the Bodacious one."

Johnny scratched his head. It really has nothing to do with his feelings for Arianna.

"Aren't all of you in love?"

"He's got a point," Jason said. "You are all wusses."

"Fine, throw the damn thing at me, but if the bouquet goes to someone I don't like, I might have to cut you," Johnny said. He is afraid of having to put the garter on Tracy more than anything.

Jason grinned.

On the dance floor, the girls are having a similar conversation.

"I'll go for it, but I better not end up with Spinelli or Lucky," Epiphany said.

Liz's face hurt from laughing so much. "I can't guarantee that."

"Suppose it's Edward?" Kelly said.

Tracy shuddered. "I think I'll sit this one out."

"If it's Spinelli, he'll pass out so you'll be saved. Lucky might be an ass, but he's still handsome. Elizabeth didn't do ugly—looks-wise," Diane said.

"You will all get out there and suck it up."

The DJ asked all the single ladies to come out on the dance floor as Liz clapped her hands together.

"You need to step away from the champagne if you're that excited," Tracy said.

"Can it, Tracy!" Monica said.

Liz giggled as Emily handed her the bouquet.

"I'm sitting this out, because I don't trust them not to knock me over," Emily whispered before going to sit next to Jax.

"Alright! Is everyone ready?"

Jason grinned as he watched his girl fake them out twice before finally throwing the bouquet. The guys are in tears when there is some shoving and then Piph knocks Carly and Tracy out of the way and caught it.

"I think I need a hip replacement," Tracy muttered.

"Medic!" Diane yelled. "She'll need another drink—stat!"

Sal grabbed her around the waist.

"If you catch that garter, I'll make sure you are tortured within in an inch of your life. Epiphany plays dirty."

Piph laughed at the look on Sal's face.

The men gathered, muttering all the way. Paul gave Jason some instructions and right as the garter started coming down, everyone stepped back and it landed on Johnny's head.

Epiphany clapped. "It's Jason lite, but he'll do."

Arianna couldn't stop laughing as she prepared her camera.

"What did she just call me?"

Francis couldn't talk he is laughing so hard.

"I believe she said you are Jason lite," Spinelli said.

"Spinelli!" Johnny said. "I heard her. I'll show you Jason lite," he said before walking towards her.

Johnny grabbed a chair, slammed it down to the floor and gave Piph a smoldering look. "Sit."

"Dayum," Piph said to Arianna. "Maybe Johnny has got it going on after all."

Arianna shook her head. "Be gentle."

Piph sat and then her head tilted due to the look Johnny is giving her.

A Brittany Spears song began to play as Emily snickered and Johnny sighed, knowing she was behind it.

Slowly, he eased the garter up her leg until he got to her knee and then he whispered, "Would Jason do this?"

She gasped when he took the garter between his teeth and eased it over her knee. "Johnny!"

He let go and grinned and everyone in the place laughed at the incredulous look on Piph's face.

Johnny stood. "Who's the man?"

The guys patted him on the back as Piph sat there with her mouth open.

Arianna put her phone in her pocket. "See, I told you. That was priceless."

Jason grabbed Liz and picked her up. "On that note, we're out of here."

Everyone clapped as Jason carried her out of the tent and then gently set her down inside the golf cart which has cans attached to it and a just married sign.

"Do everything I would do," Diane yells.

"Make sure you stay hydrated," Arianna said.

"Don't throw out your back," Johnny said as Jason sat on the driver's seat.

"Son, do we need to have the talk?" Alan asked.

Jason laughed.

"If you need any tips, call me," Tracy said.

"I hope I get a grandchild out of this," Monica said.

Piph suddenly appeared. "If you need a chocolate fix, I'm just a phone call away!"

The cart stops for a second and then Jason moves ahead as a buzzed Liz waves and then rests her head on his arm.

"We have the best friends."

"They're alright."

She giggles. "That was so much fun."

"Yeah." His mind was not on the reception, but what he planned to do to her once they got inside. He stopped the cart and then walked around and carried her to the door and awkwardly opened it before stepping inside.

"Wow," Liz said. There is a big sign that says Mr. & Mrs. Morgan."

Jason heads upstairs and then enters the master bedroom which has lit candles everywhere and rose petals on the bed.

"This is so beautiful," she said as Jason placed her on the ground.

"Not as beautiful as you," Jason said huskily.

She turns to face him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Unzip me," she said softly as she turned around.

He edged the zipper down and the leaned over to kiss her back, but she scrambled away and then spun around and let it fall to the floor.

Jason licked his lips with a sultry air. "Beautiful." She has on a corset and thigh high stockings and a lace thong.

Slowly, he eased off his jacket and tossed it, not caring where it landed and then kicked off his shoes and socks. When he started for his buttons, she quickly moved forward and halted his movement and did it herself.

Her technique is painstakingly slow, and he is tempted to just rip it off. A minute later, her soft hands brushed against his skin as she pushed it off and he's glad he didn't stop her.

"You're so beautiful, Jason. I love every inch of you," she said before her tongue swirled against his chest.

"Elizabeth…" He's not even sure how she flipped the tables on him, but it feels so, damn, good.

She moaned in response as her tongue glanced against his nipple. "You make me so wet."

A growl filled the air as Jason grabbed her and then kissed her passionately, leaving her dazed and her groin pulsating.

Snapping out of it, she quickly pulled the pins out of her hair and he is mesmerized as the curls fall and then bounce against her skin, not coming back to reality until he felt her undo the button on his pants. Oh no, she is not controlling what happens next.

His tongue brutally assaulted her mouth, making Elizabeth dizzy with want as he backed them towards the bed and then pushed her down.

Devilishly, she opened her legs wide and balanced her heels on the bed as his eyes tracked her every moment. "See something you like?"

Letting his wildness take over, he dove between her legs and ripped the lace and then tossed it before feasting on her. Her legs started to tremble as she gripped the comforter and screamed his name as her body quaked.

Jason finally took some mercy on her and pulled back to remove the rest of his clothes, talking softly and never averting his stare. "I never thought I could be fulfilled so much just by giving someone pleasure. I really think you have no idea how much I crave you. Whenever I touch you, I feel so connected."

His cock bobbed in front of him as he stepped out of his pants.

She pushed up on her elbows and then kicked her shoes off and crawled to the end of the bed. "I want to taste you."

He isn't sure he'll be able to stand it. "Elizabeth…"

"Jason, we have all night. Let me please you like you please me."

He took a hesitant step forward and then sucked in a breath and cursed when her tongue slid against him, wetting him so the breeze from the air conditioner make him slightly shiver.

"Mmmmmm," she said before gripping him and then tasting him fully.

"Oh baby, yeah—just like that."

Her head moved faster and faster and he just couldn't take the sensation anymore and stepped backwards and when he slipped out of her mouth and she looked up at him coyly, his jaw clenched. "Don't move."

He rushed around the bed and climbed behind her and she assumed the position. "How do you want it, Elizabeth?"

"The harder the better, husband."

He smirked and snapped his hips, driving into her as she screamed his name. "You were made for me," he said before hammering into her again. Over and over, he bottomed out against her cervix causing her pain and pleasure to the point she is begging for him to make her come; her cries spurring him on.

Pulling out abruptly, he turns her over and shoves her legs back. "I want to see you when you come."

"Ugh," she yells when he enters her to the hilt. "Oh God! Yes! Make me come, Jason—please!"

He strokes her clit as his thrusts get shallower and he knows that he's close, but is so transfixed on her writhing and falling apart that he doesn't realize he's about to explode, so it takes him by surprise when the orgasm slams through him and he gasps her name, still pumping out his release. When he finally ceases movement, holding himself deep inside her like he's trying to hold onto the moment, Elizabeth starts to giggle and his eyes snap open. "What?"

"It's just so damn, good."

He smirks and then rolls onto his back. "I wanted to take it slow."

"That would be going against our force of nature. I like it when you try to brand me with your—"

"Elizabeth!"

She laughs again.

"I swear you're going to be the end of me."

"I'm only like this with you, Jason. You make me feel like I can let go."

"I'll test you on that later."

Her head tilts. "Bring it."

"Oh, I'll bring it all right…"


	76. Chapter 76

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the wedding and Liason loving. I'm going to be skipping forward here and there so I can show some of their future.

Chapter 76

Elizabeth sighed and handed Jason a motrin. "I knew you overdid it."

"It was so worth it," he said with a feral smile.

Liz still tingled all over from their lovemaking. "We're taking a long break. Alice should be here any minute with the food and you're going to rest."

He swallowed some water. "I'm fine, baby. My ribs just hurt in certain positions and my bruising is almost all gone. I'm just a little sore and you know I have a hard head. Patrick said I have fully recovered from the concussion."

She put her hands on her hips and he laughed.

"You know I have a high pain tolerance." He pulled her closer. "I tell you what, next time you can do all the work."

She grinned. "Uh—huh." They kissed languidly and when Alice knocked, Liz ran downstairs.

"Hey, Alice."

Alice smiled. "Hello, we come baring gifts."

Liz stepped back so Cook and Alice could come inside. They quickly went to the kitchen and got everything setup.

"I can't tell you how ravenous we are right now," Liz said as she grabbed a grape.

Cook chuckled. "I know how that is and let me say congratulations to the happy couple."

"Thank you. That looks delicious."

"Good morning," Alice said to Jason.

"Good morning. What smells so good?"

"I made you brunch. There is breakfast for Elizabeth and a cheeseburger cooked just how you like it."

Jason smiled. "Thank you for doing this."

"We can't let the happy couple starve," Alice said.

Once they were satisfied, they took off and Jason and Elizabeth sat.

"I don't even know where to start," she said. When she eyed some jelly she smiled and smeared some on her toast and Jason's eye narrowed, making her stop chewing.

"What?"

He crooked his finger and she leaned towards him. When he grabbed her face and started sucking the drop of jelly off her chin, she moaned his name. "Jason…"

Her breathy sigh just about made him abandon the food. After sitting back, he licked his lips. "If I wasn't so ravenous, I'd clear this table and take you on it."

She wagged her brows. "We might have to try that later—wait! I'm supposed to do all the work next time. Seriously, you need to slow your roll."

"Fine, be that way. I was going to smear jelly on your nipples and have a feast, but—"

She lunged over the table, almost taking out her plate and kissed the hell out of him before plopping back on the seat. "I like making you look like that."

Jason snapped out of his haze and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Very bad things…" She is tempted to use her toes to rub against him, but knows there will be no turning back if she does.

He took a bite of his hamburger and prayed that she didn't touch him because he only had a little self-control left.

There are several knocks on the door, so Jason growls and goes to go check it. When he opens the door, he has to look down to see who is there and smirks when he sees Cam and Mason.

"Daddy, hide us," Cam says before running past Jason who shuts the door.

Liz walks out of the kitchen. "Cam?"

"Mommy!" he said before grabbing her legs. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby. Now, what is going on?"

Jason peeks out the window and sees an irate Tracy heading towards them.

"Miss Tracy called daddy a name, when she was reading the paper," Cam explained.

"So, we took her glasses and made a run for it," Mason said.

"Yeah, we made a run for it so she couldn't say bad names no more."

Jason flung the door open before Tracy could knock. "Why are you bothering us?"

"I saw them run in here."

Jason sighed. "Tracy, go home."

"No! They stole my glasses."

"What were you reading that was so important?"

"Details about your wedding."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Someone leaked it?"

"Yup. The only good news is that they think you went out of town for your honeymoon."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Cam, give me her glasses," Liz said.

His bottom lip pushed out and then he handed them over.

Liz passed them to Tracy. "I'm going to tell you what I told Carly. Every time you call Jason a name, I'm going to do you one worse."

Tracy's eyes narrowed.

Liz leaned closer. "Never again in front of our child. Do you understand?"

"Fine," she said before stomping away.

"Cam and Mason, no more stealing. Do I have your word?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Yes, Cam's mommy."

Liz fought a smile. "Alright, now go play. We'll see you tonight."

They ran out into the yard and Liz shut the door and then laughed. "Do they have to be so darn cute?"

"Yes, Cam's mommy."

"Very funny…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three days later

Diane waited for Lina to disappear into the bathroom before hurrying across the room and slipping onto a chair.

"Hi," a tall, good-looking man with light brown hair said.

"Hello. I couldn't help notice you've been staring at my friend."

"That's because she's beautiful."

Diane grinned. "So, what's your sitch?"

He smirked. "My sitch?"

"Yes. I'm buzzed and playing match maker."

His eyes focused on something behind her and then returned to Diane. "Your boyfriend looks like he wants to kill me."

Diane turned and shot Sal a look. "Don't worry about him. He knows better."

The man chuckled.

"I'm Diane."

"I'm Steven."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Are you single?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been arrested, committed a felony, or have any underage porn on your computer at home?"

His head tilted to the right. "No, no, and a big No. Are you a lawyer?"

She smiled brightly. "The best in New York."

"She's leaving the bathroom."

"Oh shit! Hide me."

Ari sighed as she moved towards them. "Diane, are you stepping out on Sal?"

Diane frowned. "As if."

"Then you're in even bigger trouble because it means you are meddling."

"Who me?"

He smiled. "Hello, I'm Steven."

"I'm Ari. I apologize for my friend."

"It's okay. She's very entertaining and if she hadn't come over here, I wouldn't have known your name."

Ari slightly smiled. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Yes."

Diane grinned. "I like a man who is direct. I'm going to leave you to talk."

"Bye, Diane."

Before leaving, she squeezed Steven's bicep. "Nice."

Ari bit her lip at her new friend's antics.

"Please, have a seat."

She settled in and a waitress stopped by and he encouraged her to order a drink.

"So, why are you so rusty that you had to ask if I was flirting?"

"I was in Russia for a long time."

"Really? Are they blind?"

She laughed and he decided that he is definitely interested. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

He is handsome, witty, and tall, everything she likes.

"That's a conversation for another day. So, where are you from?"

"I live in Santa Barbara."

"Nice. I live in Malibu, for now. And what do you do?"

"I'm a doctor."

"I imagine there are long hours?"

He shrugged. "It can be, but I try not to overdo it. There are plenty of younger doctors around trying to break their neck to please so I don't have to."

She smiled. He definitely has potential.

Across the room, Sal eyed the man suspiciously. "Did he give you a first and last name?"

Diane stopped talking to Lina to face him. "Sal, you need to let her do her thing. Do you know how long it has been since the woman has gotten laid?"

Sal blushed.

"Yeah, about that long."

Lina cracked up.

"I wouldn't laugh. You're next."

Lina is speechless as she watches Diane case the room.

"You need to stop."

"What? I'm trying to find you a man who is all that."

Lina smirked. "How do you know I don't already have one?"

Sal almost spit out his beer.

"Ignore him. Unlike me, he has trouble swallowing."

This time, Sal choked and she had to pat him on the back.

"Now, spill."

Lina shook her head. "You are too much. This doesn't go beyond this table."

Diane held up her pinky and Lina held up hers. When Sal didn't move, they glared at him.

"Alright, but I haven't done this since I was five."

"It will come back to you."

They swore each other to secrecy and then Diane eagerly leaned forward to find out what secret life Lina has been living. "Now, who is he and how often?"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Several Days Later

Elizabeth sat across from her husband. They had put off the talk long enough. "So, have you decided what you want to do?"

"Kind of—I mean, with your approval of course."

"Jason, I need to know how you feel. This is too important to leave up to me."

He rubbed his hands on top of his jeans a few times. "I—I think I want to take Paul up on his job offer."

She gripped the arms of the chair. "Can you tell me why?"

For once, he can't read her which is making him very nervous. "He respects me and I'll have more time to be with you and Cam and still get to do what I'm good at and like. Because Rex will be splitting hours with me, so I can have more of a schedule. Paul is level headed and he won't jump into wars like Sonny did. Cam can be close to Mason and the beach and we can start over there. The danger is closing in on us here and I can't take a chance with your lives."

"What is the other alternative?"

"We keep Port Charles as our home base, but we'd probably leave as soon as possible and it will be like hiding and waiting for someone to attack us. I just don't want to do that."

She lets out the breath she is holding.

"Talk to me," he says softly.

Tears start run down her face. "I don't know why I'm getting so emotional."

He is up in a flash and then kneels in front of her and hugs her.

"I've experienced so much loss here that you would think I would want to run, but Gram is here and Emily. I know she has Jax and your family, but she's my best friend and speaking of them, your just mending fences and I don't want that to be ruined. Ugh, this is so hard. I think I'll be happy as long as we're all together, but it will be hard to walk away from them."

"I get it. I'm sorry. I feel like you're going to have to change everything because of me and my choices."

She pulled back and cupped his face. "I love you and want you to be happy. I can be a nurse or run my projects anywhere. You never get to have what you want."

"But I don't want it at the expense of you."

"I knew that the business is a part of your life before I fell in love with you. If you feel that is our best option, then I will support it."

He kisses her languidly. "Thank you."

"Thank you for loving me and trying to do what is best for us."

"Always, maybe we can spend the next few weeks house hunting."

She smiles. "I would like that."

"We can find a place not too far from Jax if you want. I would love to live on the beach."

"I would really like that too, but it has to be within reason and have enough space to house our family and friends when they come to visit."

"I think that can be arranged, but Elizabeth, that area is very expensive, but I don't want you to worry about cost. We have a lot of money and it's an investment."

She squirms a little, not use to having so much cash flow and then starts to nibble on her bottom lip, making him smirk. When she finally notices he is staring, her eyes narrow. "What?"

"You look so hot when you do that and all I want to do is sooth it."

"No one is stopping you."

He growls as his fingers tangle in her hair and he roughly takes her mouth.

Cam and Johnny walk into the room.

"Ewww, they are kissing again."

Johnny makes a face. "Yuck."

Liz giggles against Jason's lips.

"Uncle Johnny, promise me that you'll never kiss a girl."

Jason grins. "Yeah Johnny, promise him."

Johnny sighs heavily. "Camster, I can't make that promise because I love Arianna like your daddy loves your mommy."

Cam mulls that over. "Arianna is okay cause she's Mason's sister, but mommy is mine."

Johnny grins. "Is that so?"

Cam's head bobs up and down. He is so fixed on Johnny that he doesn't realize that Jason has crawled towards him. "Uh—huh. I had her first," he said crossing his arms in front of him.

"She's mine now and so are you," Jason says.

Cam jumps and Jason grabs him and then rolls onto his back and pushes a laughing Cam into the air. "Daddy!"

Jason moves him closer and kisses his cheeks as Cam yells for his mom to help him.

Liz catches a movement out the corner of her eye, but doesn't act soon enough and Johnny grabs her and picks her up and throws her onto the couch.

"Daddy! Uncle Johnny is being bad and has mommy."

"What should we do?"

Cam whispers in Jason's ear.

"You go around the other side," Jason whispers.

Cam runs around the couch as Jason crawls towards them and yells, "Ambush!"

Jason grabs Liz's leg and pulls her toward him and Cam jumps on Johnny's back. "I got him!"

"Hold onto him while I give mommy mouth to mouth."

"What is that?"

"He's gonna kiss her, Cam. Let me help you save her?"

Cam watches as his daddy starts to kiss his mom and he slides off. "Get him!"

"Traitor," Jason mutters, just managing to catch Cam as he dives towards them. Once he has him on his back, Elizabeth kisses his face.

"Oh no!"

They start to tickle him until he cries, "Uncle!"

Yup, as long as they are together, they have everything they need.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Diane smirks as she sits in her office tapping her pen on her desk. The vacation had been just what she needed and Lina and Ari were a blast to hang around. She leans back and thinks about what Lina told her.

Flashback

"He's name is Harold and he's a butcher."

Diane's brow raises. "You're sleeping with the butcher?"

Lina's wagged her eyebrows. "He's hot, muscular, and ten years younger than me. What's even better, he chased me for a year before I would agree to a date. And let me tell you, I totally ended up putting out on the second date."

Diane laughs gleefully. Francis would die if he knew. "This is so juicy."

"He likes my cooking, doesn't care that I'm round, and isn't scared to tell me no. While I don't want that all the time, I do want to know that a man has enough balls to put me in my place when I need it. He spoils me rotten."

Diane took another sip of her drink. "So, when are you going to tell Francis?"

"He doesn't need to know about my personal life. I'm not going to marry him. We've been having fun for two years and we're monogamous and okay with our status."

"Well, you go, girl. I'm for whatever makes you happy."

"Did you do a background check?" Sal quips.

"No!" they said together.

"Don't look now, but Ari is dirty dancing."

Diane almost pulled a muscle whipping her head around. "Damn," she muttered as she watched Ari's hips swing as she dances around Steven.

"He looks like he just hit the lottery," Lina said.

When Steven put his hands on Ari's hips, Sal started to stand.

"I'm gonna kill him."

Diane grabbed him and then sat on his lap. "Didn't we have this conversation before? There will be no killing, maiming, threatening real or hypothetical."

When Sal's eyes, still fixed on Ari began to narrow, Diane grabbed his face and kissed him wildly and he slowly started to melt against her.

When they finally pulled apart, Sal looks dazed. "What was I saying?"

"Exactly. My work is done here," she said before easing off his lap. "Waiter!"

A.N – Steven is not Steven Lars.


	77. Chapter 77

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Steven is not Liz's brother (I went back and added a note). He was short and this guy is tall. Lol. Besides, I would think he'd probably be a little young for Ari. I think Steven Lars is Jason's age. * Leasmom – CA.

I'm trying to finish this one by the end of next week which means I might have to post more, so stay tuned.

Chapter 77

Mac dialed his phone and waited for Elizabeth to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth, this is Mac. Is Jason near you?"

"Yes. Hold on." She passed the phone over and let Jason know it's Mac.

"Hello?"

"Jason, we think there is enough circumstantial evidence against Carlos to pin Sonny's murder on him." They had kept debating on whether they should make it official, so there had been a delay in announcing it.

"You didn't find Sonny?"

"No. Unfortunately, there is no sign of him, but there is no doubt in my mind that Carlos is responsible for it."

"Now what?"

"We notified Carly and we can't find Mike, but heard he left town after Courtney died. I have to release a statement."

"I understand."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

He handed the phone back to Liz. "They are releasing a statement today which means I'll probably get a call from the five families."

"Do you want to stay here?" Staying at the mansion has its risks.

"I don't know. On one hand, people think we're out of town still, so that's good, but if word gets out and we bail, it still leaves them open for attack."

"You could be dropped off in front of the lobby at the Towers with suitcases. It will make people think that you are back, then take the elevator back down the parking garage and come back here," Johnny said.

"True. Did you find Mike?" They want to make sure that he will not be a problem.

"Yeah. He's in Atlantic City spending all his money and flaunting it around."

Jason made a face. "That's going to end badly."

"We have people watching."

"Good. Have you spoken to Paul?"

Jason glanced at his watch. "I will in about twenty minutes. He's finishing up a business call."

"Are you nervous?"

"I am a little bit, but it's the right decision. We're going to start looking at houses and then we'll go from there. Are you going to move in with Arianna?"

He smiled. "I haven't talked to her about it yet, but I'm certain we'll have to find a place nearby."

"You're rolling in the dough now, if you need a second pair of eyes, let me know."

Johnny scratched his head. He isn't used to have a big bankroll or living with someone, but he's about to find out.

"You look a little green. Are you scared of moving in with her?"

"Suppose I annoy the hell out of her?"

"You annoy the hell out of me and I still keep you around."

"Funny. Every time I look at my swiss account, I kind of space out into a bad episode of Robin Leach and the Rich & Famous."

Jason chuckled. "You better not be surrounded by a bunch of half naked girls."

"I am, but they are all Arianna, like I had the money to clone her."

"You're insane."

"Certifiable…," Liz said without looking up from her art magazine.

"Can you make sure that there is a man cave at your new place? That pool table needs a real home."

"Of course, he can have a man cave," Liz said.

"Just for the record, I'd clone you honey," Jason said.

Liz grinned. "I don't think you could handle that and I know Johnny couldn't handle more than one Arianna."

"Are you doubting my virility?" Johnny asked.

"Trust me, I don't think about your virility, that would be TMI, but yes, I am saying she'd probably break you."

Johnny's mouth dropped open. "I'm appalled. Just for that, I'm leaving."

"Maybe Francis can help you find your manhood while you're out," Jason said.

Liz laughed.

"That was low."

"I know."

Johnny left, so Jason called Paul.

"Hello?"

Jason smiled. "Hi to you both." Isabella is sitting on Paul's lap.

"Hello."

Liz said hi and she and Isabella start chatting about babies and Paul and Jason pretend to drift off and when the girls noticed, they laugh.

"We're calling because we made a decision about our future."

"Go ahead," Paul said coolly.

"I hope you're prepared for some regular visitation," Liz said.

Isabella clapped her hands together. "When?"

"We're going to wait until after Emily has the baby."

"We need to find you a place to live."

Liz chuckled. "We'll start looking around the Malibu area which isn't too far from you."

"Not at all, it's just down the highway about fifteen minutes." They live on a cliff where you can see the ocean, but since Paul wanted more space, the ocean front properties were out since none were available with enough room.

"Also, when Emily, Emma, and Jax come to visit, they'll be close by too."

"Well, if you need me to go check out a property or help with any remodeling project, I can."

"Thank you. I'll let you know."

"Most oceanfront properties get snatched up pretty quickly, so make sure you jump on it."

"Okay."

They ended the call and Paul kissed Isabella languidly.

"Honey?"

'Hmm."

"Lunch will be ready any minute."

"Good, I'm starving."

"We're eating on the patio and Ari has a date."

She mumbled the last part as she stood and walked around the desk.

"I didn't catch that last part."

Isabella looked at him innocently. "Ari is bringing a date."

His face is frozen and she can't get a good read on him.

"Paul?"

He doesn't know what to say. Of course, he eventually knew she'd meet someone, but at the same time, his heart constricted even though he knows it's over between them and the woman he is in love with is standing in front of him.

"Paul? I don't know what this is, but you need to get it together before you show up to lunch. Don't ruin this for her."

She leaves quickly, trying to quell the emotions bubbling up. Is he jealous? Will he realize that maybe he made a mistake. Suddenly, she feels like she slammed into a wall. Rex is grabbing her arms to steady her. "Are you okay?"

Feeling the tears start to prick her eyes, she nods and hurries into her bedroom and shuts the door, trying to take deep breaths. Spotting her phone on the bed, she dials Elizabeth's number.

"Isabella?"

"I need—can we talk?"

Hearing the stress in her voice, Liz wonders what could have happened in the last few minutes to upset her. "Yes, go ahead." Liz bats Jason's hands away and goes into the kitchen.

"Ari is bringing a date for lunch and when I told Paul, he just sat there in shock. He didn't answer me and I just have a bad feeling."

"First, you need to take some deep breaths." She waits until she hears Isabella's breathing even out a little. "Second, Paul is in love with you. He's just probably in shock, just like Ari was when she first saw him with you. Don't freak out when there is probably nothing to be upset over. I'm sorry to say this, but he probably really needs to see her with someone else to put the nail in the coffin so to speak. Put yourself in his shoes as much as you can and just be there for him. He'll probably shut down a little because he feels like he doesn't want to hurt you, but I think you need to know what is going on in his head."

Isabella closed her eyes. "You're right."

"Your hormones are also going to elevate your reactions. Just go down there and put on your game face. What do you have on?"

Isabella chuckled. "I'm wearing a sundress."

"I'm sure you look stunning."

"He loves me in this dress."

"He loves you in anything."

Isabella smiles. "Thank you. I just needed a pep talk."

"Well, I'm glad I could help."

"Alright, I'm going down there."

"Good luck."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth looked over Jason's shoulder as he views some houses. "I like it, but I think it's too small."

He notices the troubled look on her face and grins. "You're freaking out over the prices, aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're green."

"Jason, that's a huge amount of money and it only has four bedrooms."

"I know, but it's all about location. If we want a cliff house, it's cheaper and we'll have a lot more space and we can still see the ocean, but if you want to live on the edge, it will cost us. I really don't care. It's convenient to have it right there, but it's not a deal breaker for me. I think we should just go with whichever house we're going to love, so no thinking about the price. I don't care if it's fifty-million."

Her eyes grow big and she pales.

"Elizabeth! Don't think about the price." He kisses her and she blinks a few times.

"It better clean itself and cook for fifty million."

He laughs. "That would probably cost a hundred million."

"I don't think I could buy that house. It's the principle."

"I'm a mobster. I don't have principles. I'm not going to let you see the price anymore. Just trust me, okay?"

She nods warily and Jason turns back to the screen to find another one.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Isabella smiles as she approaches Ari and her date. "Hello, I'm Isabella."

"Hi, I'm Steven. Ari has told me all about you."

Isabella smiles as she discretely peruses him. He's handsome and they look good together. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks. Ari went to get me some tea."

They sit.

"Where's Paul?"

Steven jumps up to help Arianna.

"He—"

Paul appears in the doorway and surveys the scene for a moment. He watches as Steven sets the tray on the table and then sits next to Ari and they hold hands. She laughs at something he says and his face pains a little getting his daughter's attention, who then approaches him.

"He doesn't bite," Arianna says as she gets closer. "Are you okay?"

"It's just a little strange. She had all these years to get used to the idea that I moved on."

"And you had to in five minutes? I told her that she should have talked to you, but she didn't want to hurt you, just like you try to be respectful of her when you're around Isabella."

"I know."

Arianna took his hand. "You can do this besides, Isabella looks scared and you don't want her to think that you're still in love with mom." They had made their choices and she is trying to respect that.

"Okay."

They moved towards the table and Steven stood. Ari had described Paul to him and he had googled the man, but he is more intimidating in person.

"Hi, I'm Steven."

"Paul," he said before shaking his hand.

"You have a beautiful home."

"Thanks, but I can't take any decorating credit."

Steven smiled. "I totally understand."

"Do you have a house?" Paul asked as he sits next to his wife and holds her hand.

"I do."

They make small talk and lunch goes well. When it's done, Ari and Steven take off to go shopping and Isabella waits for Arianna to leave before turning to him. "I like him."

"He's nice."

"But he's not you?"

Paul's head tilts. "It's not like that."

"Then explain it to me, because you looked jealous."

He sighed. "For all these years, she has watched us and had time to prepare. I didn't. It is hard watching her with someone else, but that doesn't mean I want her back. I love you."

"You love her too."

"And part of me always will, but you have my heart."

She moves closer to him. "It's hard having her here. I feel like I have to sensor everything."

"I know, but it won't be forever. I think she feels the same way we do." He pulls her closer. "And don't think I didn't notice how hot you look."

She rests her head against his shoulder and he puts his hand on her belly. "I have an appointment at four. We can find out what we're having."

He grins. "I'll be there."

She kissed him passionately and then slips off his lap. "Go finish your work. I'm going to call a few friends and see if they know a good realtor."

His eyes track her until she disappears into the house already exhausted and it's still early.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis parks his car in the driveway and then knocks on his mom's door. He wants to tell her about moving in person. When she doesn't answer, he glances at her car and then walks around the side of the house and feels all the air leave him. Some guy has his hands all over his mother and Francis sees red and growls, alerting them to his presence.

She takes a step back and smooths down her clothes. "Francis. What are you doing here?"

Harold swallows hard as Francis's eyes bore a hole in him. When Francis reaches behind his back to get his gun, Lina rushes him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Don't you dare pull that out!"

Francis's eyes snap to his mother. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's none of your business. I'm a grown woman and can kiss whoever I want."

He felt like she had smacked him and he physically recoiled.

"Francis…"

He holds up his hand and starts to walk back to his car.

Lina growls in frustration. "Harold, please go to my bedroom. I'll be right back."

"Are you sure?"

"He won't hurt me. I just need to talk to him."

Harold nods and reluctantly does what she asked.

Lina runs to the front yard and blocks Francis's car. "Turn the car off now!"

They have a stare down for a few minutes and then he finally cuts the engine and she slips into the passenger seat.

"I love him, Francis. It's not like how I loved your father, but it's love nonetheless. He lost his wife and I lost your dad. He's a good man."

Francis sighed. "How long?"

"It's been a year and a half."

"It is hard seeing you with someone else."

"I can't be alone forever. I mean, I guess I could, but I don't want to be and I don't think your father would want me to be either. Harold spoils me and makes me laugh."

"Does he want to marry you?"

"Yes, but I'm not ready for that. I want to keep things how they are for a while."

He doesn't want her to be lonely, but it's hard seeing her with another man. "I guess I'll have to try to get use to it."

"I'm happy, Francis."

He nods.

"Why did you come here unannounced?"

"Jason is moving to California after Emily gives birth and I'm going with him."

Lina's eyes fill with tears. "You'll be closer to Violet."

"That is a great perk."

Her lip quivers. "I'll miss you."

"You can come and visit or I can come here."

She wipes some tears away. "I knew this day would come, but you just can't prepare for it."

He leans over and kisses her on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you to the moon and back. You're my baby."

"Then you'll let me buy you a new stove?"

"Francis!"

He grins and wipes a few tears away. "It was getting way too heavy in here."

"If you're moving to California, then you better marry that girl soon and give me a grandchild."

Francis choked. "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?"

"I'm not getting any younger. Do you love her?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't let her go. I want you to let yourself be happy too."

He kissed her again. "I'll try."

"Were you going to stay the night?"

"Yes."

"Then come on in and I'll fix you some lunch and you can get to know him."

"What does he do for a living?"

Lina got out the car and Francis followed her lead.

"He's a butcher."

"You're dating the butcher?"

She nods.

"Is he Mr. Pelicano's kid?"

"Yeah."

Francis's head tilts. "My mother is a cougar?"

She smacks him on the arm. "Don't be disrespectful, but yeah, I've got it like that."

Francis laughs loudly as he follows her inside.


	78. Chapter 78

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're happy with the story. I'm really going to miss this one. Usually, I hate writing them this long, but this one I'm still into.

NC-17

Chapter 78

A week later

Jason is sitting in a room with five of the biggest crime bosses to ever hit New York and he isn't even breaking a sweat. Francis is looming behind him looking stoic and a little scary, but it's Jason that brings a glimmer of fear to the other men, because he can effectively make or break them.

"Mr. Morgan, I think you know why you are here."

Jason eyes slowly traveled to the sound of the voice. "Actually, I'm not sure because I already told Dominic my decision on the matter."

Vinny bristles for a moment before answering back. "We were hoping that you would change your mind. The business was very valuable and now you could run it the way that you want to."

"I don't need the money."

Salvatore slammed his hand onto the table, finally losing his cool. "We do. Now you listen here, you cannot leave the business. You know how things work. People will be after you and you'll need our protection."

"I already have protection."

"By who?"

Jason didn't answer and that made Salvatore furious. "You know, if you won't cooperate, we have ways to get you to. Have you been staying with your family?"

Without blinking, Jason stood and gripped the table and flipped it onto its side, making the bosses jump backwards and their guards draw their guns.

"If you go near anyone important to me, I will hunt you down like a dog and they will never find the pieces of your body. You don't own me and I don't owe you shit. Do what you want with the business or what's left of it. God knows what is in Sonny's will. I work for Paul Sarducci now as his second enforcer. I don't think he'll take kindly to you doing anything to me or my family." Jason had spoken so evenly and sinisterly that it even gave Francis pause.

The guard moved his gun and trained it on Salvatore who is turning red.

The men had guessed that Paul is responsible for offing Sonny and now they are convinced.

"Please, put your weapon down, Mr. Corelli," Dominic said. The other guards begin to stand down, so Francis followed suit. The table is righted and then he continues. "Mr. Morgan, you and your family won't be touched by us, but I can't control others. Since you are under Mr. Sarducci's employ now, you will not have our protection. You may go."

Jason and Francis moved towards the door and then heard Salvatore mutter something in Italian about ending the arrogant son of a bitch and Jason whirled around with his gun drawn and pointed it at him. "Say another fucking word about ending me!"

Salvatore shook with anger, but said nothing.

"That's what I thought."

The other enforcers watched one of the most dangerous men in the world leave and are relieved, because none of them want him as an enemy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth watches Jason enter the house and then go straight up to the room and she wonders what the hell happened. By the time she gets there, he has stripped down and is in the shower, so she locks the door and quickly removes her clothes and wonders why he is taking another shower so soon. Things must not have gone well.

When she enters the bathroom, she can tell that he must be leaning up against the wall because she hears no movement.

Even though she hasn't said a word and is quiet, he knows she's there and his body starts to respond accordingly.

"Jason," she says as she pulls at the shower curtain. "What happened?"

Instead of speaking, he grabs her and presses her against the back wall as his sensuous kisses drive her wild. She is moaning as her heels dig into his butt and he roughly tweaks her nipples. A strangled plea for him to take her, as she feels his hardened cock bounce against her thigh, rips from her lips.

His mouth glances against her ear. "Do you want me to fuck you, Elizabeth?"

His raspy voice and demanding tone made the words seem so dirty and she can feel herself get wetter in response. When he grabs himself and then rubs his mushroom head on her outer lips, she pulls at his hair. "Yes! Fuck me, Jason. I need you now."

When he roughly plunges into her, they still as immense please courses through them and then she feels him rock slowly, letting her feel his entire length. There is something about his current mood that is so hot that she could almost come by just looking at him. "Jason…"

He tugs her hair as he pulls her head forward and he fucks her mouth with his tongue. Her legs start to tremble in anticipation as his thrusts speed up, the power behind them shaking her core.

"Oh God, I'm—" Her head lolled back, striking the wall and then began to thrash from side to side as her body tensed and then the damn burst and she is coming, feeling it in her face, pelvic region and her torso as it spreads, bringing her immense pleasure.

She's so beautiful in the spirit of her release that Jason can no longer control himself and is drilling into her so fast that his legs almost give out as his cock erupts, filling her over and over until he is milked dry. Slowly, he pulls out and lowers her to the edge of the tub.

"My legs are like jello," she says as she tries to catch her breath.

Jason is leaning against the wall he had just taken her on. "Did I hurt you?"

"Never, now are you ready to talk?"

He sits next to her. "It was tense."

"I'll interpret that as they went bat-shit crazy."

"Pretty much. I had to threaten one of them and hopefully, I scared the shit out of them enough that they'll back off."

When her eyes twinkled mischievously, he smirked. "You think that is hot, don't you?"

"Uh—huh."

"You're unbelievable."

"I'm hoping that Emily delivers on time. After Sonny's will is read, we probably shouldn't be around. We can make sure we're seen at the airport so everyone knows we're gone. With Paul, Rex, and your reputation, I think we should be fine."

"I hope so. Let's get you out of here."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two weeks later

Emily lays on the bed with a big smile on her face as an exhausted Jax tries to catch his breath. She is in her last month and her need for sex has doubled the last week. While he is more than ready to go when she demands it, he wonders if he'll be able to keep up with the pace.

He glances at her belly and is stunned to see it protrude for a second at the top. "What the hell?"

She giggles. "Emma is stretching."

"That is kind of creepy."

She smacks his arm. "Don't give her a complex."

"Sorry, but that's like watching Aliens or something."

Her belly shifted again and he is completely flabbergasted.

"She's moving a lot. I wonder if I'm going to go a little early."

He looks concerned. "You think so?"

"She's between six and seven pounds already. I have an ultrasound in a couple of days."

He smiles. "I can't wait to see her again."

"I know."

"Emily, we need to talk."

Her head lops to the side so she can see him. "What's wrong?"

"We never talk about what will happen after the baby comes."

"Jax…"

"I don't want to negate who her father really is, but it's going to be a long time before you'll be able to explain Nikolas to her. In the meantime, I will be around all the time and I want to be her dad and be there for her. I already love her because she is a part of you and—" Her tears stop him and suddenly, he is scared that maybe he's moving too fast.

"Thank you for loving us. I guess I try not to think about details."

"I want everything with you. I'll spend the rest of my life loving you if you let me."

"That almost sounds like a proposal."

"What would you think if it was?"

She gasps and is speechless.

"Emily, do you love me?"

"Yes." Her eyes are filled with tears as fear overcomes her.

"Thank you. Think about it okay? I'd marry you right now I'm so crazy in love with you, but if you need time, I'll respect that."

A million things are running through her mind. She needs Elizabeth. Once Jax falls asleep, she grabs her phone and eases out of the bed and goes into the living room of Jax's loft. They had ended up there because her insatiable appetite for him couldn't wait long enough to go back to the mansion after dinner.

Liz answers after two rings.

"Did I wake you up?"

Liz grins and looks over at Jason who is still recovering from their lovemaking. "No. What's wrong?"

Emily burst into tears and Liz sits up.

"Emily Quartermaine! What is wrong?"

Jason is on alert, pushing up on one elbow.

"Jax just practically asked me to marry him."

"Is that all?"

Jason collapses onto the bed.

"There is just so much I haven't thought of."

"Like what?"

"If I do marry Jax, then Emma will have his last name and it will be like Nikolas is forgotten. I know I was going to name her Quartermaine, but I never thought about listing Jax as the father."

"We'll never forget him. When Emma is old enough to understand, you can tell her about her heritage and your prince. I think her having Jax's last name might protect her even more than Quartermaine."

Emily grabs a tissue. "This is so unfair."

"It's done and you can't change it, but you do have choices about moving on and being a family with Jax. Cam is not Jason's biologically, but that doesn't matter to either one of them."

"I know and I want that for Emma."

"Let yourself be happy Emily. Can you see yourself marrying Jax?"

Jason's eyes snap open.

"Yes."

"Then do it when you feel it's right."

"Maybe we should do it before I have the baby."

It's Elizabeth's turn to be speechless.

"Elizabeth?"

"Your hormones are killing me."

Emily giggles. "Imagine what they are doing to Jax."

"Poor guy. You have to marry him now."

Emily is silent for a long moment.

"Em?"

"Can you meet me at Queen of Angles tomorrow night and bring my parents and Edward?" She's pretty sure a generous donation will get Father Coates on board unless the church is booked.

Elizabeth's head tilts. "Damn, girl."

"I—I love him. It's so easy with him and I don't want to lose him over my insecurities. I know I'm going from zero to sixty, but hearing him talk just made me realize how much I'm in love with him and never want it to end."

"It's okay to feel that way. Are you sure about this? I mean, I'll be there in a heartbeat, but I don't want you to feel like you need to rush."

"By tomorrow night, I'm going to be Mrs. Jasper Jacks and I'm okay with that."

Liz grins. "I can't wait. What do you need help with?"

They talked for another half hour as Liz jotted down notes and then she put the phone down and looked over at a very curious Jason.

"Your sister is marrying Jax tomorrow night."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"I know. I can't help but be excited though, I just thought she was going to make him wait for years."

Jason pulled her closer. "I don't want to talk about my sister right now."

"Jason!"

"What? I wasn't done."

She feels his erection pressing against her leg and moans. He makes love to her reverently for an hour before succumbing to the pleasure.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A curious Jax got into a town car and the driver pulled away. Emily had told him to put on a suit and get in the car and close his eyes, so he followed her directions not wanting to ruin the surprise. He fingers the engagement ring box in his pocket, hoping that he'll be able to give it to her tonight and they can start planning.

When the driver finally stopped, he turned slightly and said, "Please, keep your eyes closed. You will be led up a set of stairs and into a room."

"Okay."

Sure enough, the door opened and someone grabbed his arm and he is led into a small room.

Alan shuts the door and then gets Jax to sit.

"Open your eyes."

Jax looks around and then at him. "What's going on?"

"Look at this."

Alan presses a button on the computer and Emily comes into view.

"Jax, what you said to me last night was beautiful and I just want you to know that I heard every word and that I love you so much. You have been a blessing and I'm so thankful that you didn't give up on me. I know I've been all over the place, but I can assure you that I know what I want now. Marry me and make me the happiest woman alive. You are at Queen of Angels church and we're going to be married in ten minutes if you'll have me." Her smile is so bright and she is glowing and Jax gazes at her with watery eyes in shock that they are on the same page.

The video shuts off and Jax stands.

"Well?" Alan asks.

A tear runs down Jax's face. "Yes."

Alan pats his arm. "I'll let her know." He starts to walk away.

"Mr. Quartermaine?"

Alan turns on his heel, surprised that Jax is being so formal.

"I love your daughter with all my heart and this baby too. I'll take care of them and make them happy. You have my word."

Alan smiled. "I'll hold you to it."

Jax pulls the box from his pocket. "I was going to formally propose tonight."

"May I see?"

Jax nods and opens the box. It's not what Alan had expected. It's a two-carat solitaire that is probably flawless. As rich as Jax is and dramatic as his daughter can be, he is surprised that Jax hadn't gone with something bigger.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

Alan smiled. "You know, I would have expected you to be more flamboyant, but I'm glad you didn't go that route. Emily can be bigger than life at times, but in her heart, she's humble. My mother made sure of that and we tried not to spoil her. She never needed the big castle or all the things the Cassadine marriage held. Bottom line is that she's just a girl who wants to be loved and cherished."

Jax smiled. "I get her."

"I'm glad, but never forget that she can be unpredictable at times."

"You mean like right now?"

Alan chuckled. "Exactly. You can go into the church now. I'll go get her."

"Thanks."

He followed him out and then walked into the sanctuary.

Liz got up and hugged him. "Are you in shock?"

"Pretty much, but I'm also unbelievably happy."

"I knew you would be."

Jason shook his hand. "Good luck. You'll need it."

Jax laughed. "Thanks."

Liz shook her head and led Jason back to their seats.

Monica embraced Jax. "You look very handsome."

"Thanks. I just realized that my mother is going to be really pissed she missed this."

"Well, I have a photographer here, so he'll make sure she at least gets the video."

"Thank you."

Music started to play so they got in their seats.

Alan patted his daughters hand and led her into the room.

Jax beamed when she comes into view wearing a soft ethereal gown that has thin straps holding up a bodice adorned with delicate lace and beading and a soft tulle skirt covering baby Emma. Diane had done an excellent job picking it out at the last minute.

Emily glides towards him grinning from ear to ear.

Jason can't help but smile because she looks so radiant and in love. While he never would have predicted Jax, he thinks that the man is a much better fit than Nikolas.

As the ceremony starts and then they finally get to the rings, Emily is stunned when after he slips on one of Lila's bands, he then pushes the engagement ring onto her finger.

"Jax, it's so beautiful."

He is very glad that she likes it. When Father Coates finally pronounces them man and wife, they kiss and Emily turns to face her family who immediately clap and then embrace them.

"Well, Mrs. Jax, you look stunning," Liz says.

"Thanks!"

"You look beautiful," Jason adds before hugging her and then gasping when Emma kicks him.

"She's just saying hello."

He touches her belly and Emily moves his hand and a minute later, Emma kicked again.

"She's getting really rambunctious."

"That's because she can't wait to meet her godparents," Liz said.

"Very true."

They go back to the mansion to celebrate.

A/N to see Emily's dress type Heidi Hudson Capri-2351 in google


	79. Chapter 79

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the chapter. More goodness to come.

Chapter 79

Two weeks later

Jason asks Elizabeth to join him in the study. "I think I found our house."

She smiles and sits on his lap as he shows her the pictures and gives her the rundown.

"It's a little rustic. I didn't want it to be too obnoxious."

Liz's eyes grow big as she shows him the master bedroom. It's huge and has dark hardwood floors and the dark wood on the ceiling. Directly in front of the bed, the almost floor to ceiling windows slide open and the beach and ocean is right there. There is a large balcony with a dining set as well.

"It's beautiful."

There is also a pool outside on the ground level and to the right of it, is more beach chairs and tables which are covered, but the ceiling can be moved to let light in and behind that is a tennis court."

"We can maybe change the tennis courts into a play area. We can put some artificial grass there where Cam and his friends can play and add some trees for shade and a playhouse."

"I think that would be nice."

"There are some stairs leading down to the beach. The gate can be locked so Cam can't access it."

"That will be great. He does know how to swim as far as the pool is concerned."

"That's good, but we'll probably keep the door locked to get out there so we can make sure he is attended at all times." There will be guards monitoring the property as well.

"How big is it?"

"There are seven bedrooms, eight baths, and it's 5,859 square feet. There is plenty of room for you to have a studio inside and out and for an office. There is a detached guess house which is two bedrooms and bathrooms as well."

"I'm scared to ask how much?"

"Well, it's really expensive, but I'd rather you not know."

Her eyes widened. "That bad?"

"You would think so. I don't care. It's just money and I figured we'd just spend Helena's."

"And what about security?"

"It's a little bit of a challenge. Obviously, it's not a private beach. There are neighbors on the other side of the guest house. They are older and quiet from what we could dig up. On the other side, we think it's a celebrity and they don't use it as their main house. If one of the properties became available, I'd probably want to buy it unless Johnny or Francis is interested." The other properties are smaller, so it would be more affordable for them.

"You've thought this through."

"I have and I'm hoping you can grow to love it."

"It's absolutely beautiful, Jason."

"Can I put in a bid?"

"Yes."

He got Isabella on the phone and she let him know that she had found a realtor and then they sent Paul the link so they could see the house and Isabella promised to take Arianna and look it over.

"You happy, baby?" he asked.

"Yes." It's a dream home and it couldn't be more perfect.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few days later, Emily gets out of bed to go to the bathroom, in the middle of the night, and when she sits on the toilet, she feels a gush. "Shit." She stands and stares at the toilet as her eyes grow big. "Jax!"

He doesn't answer so she screams and he almost breaks his neck getting to her.

"Emily! What's wrong?"

"My water broke."

His eyes glaze over for a moment and then he takes off, stumbling around the room as he tries to get his pants on and Emily watches gleefully before grabbing her phone.

"Hello?" Elizabeth says groggily.

"Can you come to my room please?"

Elizabeth scrambles out of bed, making Jason bolt into a sitting position.

"What's wrong?"

"I think Emily's water broke. Get dressed."

Jason jumps up to use the bathroom as Elizabeth goes into the hallway. Quickly, she runs to Emily's door and throws it open. Jax is trying to get his shirt on while Emily shakes her head.

"What happened?"

"My water broke and Jax is freaking out."

"I'm not freaking. I'm stuck. Can you help me out?"

Liz laughs and takes pity on him and helps him into his shirt.

"The bags are already in the car," Emily said as she slipped on some flats.

Jason stands in the doorway. "I'm going to go get the truck ready."

Monica and Alan had woken up and Jason briefs them before running off. They get dressed so they can go as well.

Jax helps Emily down the stairs and she sits at one point because of a contraction.

"This just got real," Jax mutters to Liz's delight.

"Come on, you'll be fine."

"What about me?" Emily asked as she is helped to her feet.

"You're going to have meds, so you'll be great."

Emily smiles. "That sounds really good."

They get into the car.

"Do you think it's too early?" Emily asks.

"She's probably fine because of her size."

Jason goes as fast as he can without breaking any major laws. The last thing he needs is to get arrested.

They make it to the hospital with Alan and Monica following.

Emily is taken to a room and the rest go into the waiting room. Vinny and another guard watch over the distracted family as they eagerly await the new arrival.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kelly grins as the baby slides out about six hours after Emily starts active labor. "Here's your baby girl." Emma is laid on top of her mommy as a teary Jax and Emily look on.

"She's beautiful," Jax said.

"Perfect."

When Emma opens her eyes, Emily smiles. "Hey, baby."

Emma looks at her with wonder and the two hold the stare until Emily's heartbeat starts to lull the baby to sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jax wanders into the waiting room and everyone jumps to their feet. "They are beautiful. Emily is doing well and Emma is perfect.

"Congratulations," Liz said before embracing him.

Hugs come from all around and then Monica encourages him to go back.

"I can't wait to see her," Alan says.

They turn and smile at Alfred who enters the room with flowers.

"Alfred, I'm so glad that you could come meet her," Liz said.

"Thank you for letting me know."

"We can probably see her soon."

"I have a flight to Europe in three hours, but I had to say goodbye before I leave."

"Where are you headed?" Monica asked.

"I thought I'd do some sightseeing and then I brought a beautiful villa in France."

Alan smiled. "That sounds really nice."

Audrey rushed towards them. "How are they?"

"She's here. Jax just went back to the birthing room," Monica said.

"Well, I can't wait to meet her."

Jax sent them a picture and they huddled around looking at it. About a half hour later, Alfred went to see her.

"Alfred, I'm so happy to see you."

He smiled. "Miss Emily, you look radiant."

"Thank you."

He placed the flowers and a gift on a counter and then moved closer. "She's beautiful."

Emily lifted the baby up so he could hold her.

"Oh, my goodness she is exquisite." He rocked her gently. "She might end up with her father's lips."

"Yes, I noticed that. I think she has his eyes too."

"The rest is all you. Congratulations, by the way. I heard you got married."

"Yes. It was very last minute."

"I'm glad you've found some happiness. Mr. Jacks is a good man. I had him checked out."

Emily laughed and Jax looked up from the baby book he's reading and chuckled. "I'm glad that you have my back."

"Always. I'm leaving in a few hours to move to Europe, but I wanted to make sure I met this little one and said a proper goodbye."

"I understand and I want you to be happy too."

"I am especially since everything has worked out. I sold Windemere to a celebrity."

"Really?"

"Yes. He wants privacy and a place to get away. The tunnels were sealed, so I thought it was harmless."

"Well I hope you made him pay for it."

Alfred grinned. "Oh, he paid top price for it."

"Good. Will you contact me from time to time?"

"I promise that I will keep in touch."

He handed the baby to Jax and then hugged Emily.

"I have always adored you. Take care of that pretty baby and yourself."

"I will."

He kissed her on the forehead and Emily wiped her tears away and reached out for Emma.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next two weeks, everyone fawned over Emily and the baby who moved to Jax's loft permanently.

"I feel like I'm losing everyone," Monica said as she helped Elizabeth pack up the penthouse.

"You know you can always come visit and stay with us."

"I know. Jason showed me your house."

"It's beautiful, but he won't tell me what he paid for it."

"Trust me, he got it for a steal because it had been on the market for so long."

Liz taped up a box. "It's going to be so weird at first, but I can take some time to do some more decorating. They didn't take everything with them, but a lot of the existing furniture was staged, so I've been buying up a storm. Most of it will be delivered by the time we get there next week."

They had hired a company to unpack and Isabella and Arianna are going to oversee it.

"That's really good news."

"I think so."

Liz stood and slightly swayed on her feet.

"Elizabeth?"

She blinked a couple of times and Monica barely caught her. "Jason!" she yelled.

He is downstairs with Johnny and Francis and they run up to the room. Alice, who is in the master bath heads to the guest room too.

"What happened?" he said as he picked up Elizabeth and carried her to the chaise, since the bed is covered with boxes.

"I don't know. We were talking and then she paled and passed out."

Monica takes her pulse as Jason tries to wake her.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Francis asks.

"Give her a minute."

Liz's eye lids start to flutter and then she focuses in on Jason and realizes she is surrounded. "What happened?"

"You tell us. You passed out."

"Oh."

"Did you eat anything today?" Johnny asks.

"Yes."

Monica sucks in a deep breath. "Elizabeth, could you be pregnant?"

"I—" She pauses, almost dumbstruck and then gathers her wits. "Maybe."

Jason grins. "I'm going to the drugstore."

"I'll drive, so you don't kill yourself," Johnny said.

Jason kisses her and they hurry to the car.

Once they arrive, they mingle in the aisle.

"Why do they have so many choices?" Jason asked.

"It's ridiculous. First Response, Clearblue, First Signal…jeez. I don't know which one to pick."

Jason scratches his head and a woman who has heard their conversation approaches them.

"Can I help you?"

Johnny glances at her. "We need a test and don't know which one to get."

"Maybe we should buy them all," Johnny said.

She chuckled. "That won't be necessary. This one will do fine and she can confirm it with her doctor later."

Jason takes the box from her hand and notices her condition. "Congratulations."

"Thanks! I'm seven months pregnant, but I'm ready to get him out."

"My sister just had a little girl."

"Congratulations. Is that test for your significant other?"

"Yes. It's for my wife."

"Well, I hope you are blessed. Take care."

"Thanks."

They rush towards the counter and stand in line.

After several long minutes, they finally make it to the clerk; a young girl who is smacking on some gum. She smirks and tries to scan it twice and then grabs the microphone. "Chad! Get me a price on the Clearblue Plus."

Jason sighs as a teenager behind them giggles.

Chad gets on the intercom. "Which one?"

She reads back the label and finally Chad responds. "It's on sale for $7.99."

"Thanks."

"Tell him if he wants condoms, they're on sale too."

Jason grabs the phone. "Chad, if you value your life, you'll shut up now."

"My bad."

Johnny laughs. "This is priceless."

"Shut it, O'Brien."

Jason pays and they are almost to the car when a gunshot whizzes by his head and they dive behind a car.

Johnny pulls out his gun. "They could be anywhere. I'm calling Francis."

Francis quickly answers. "Where are you losers?"

"We're at the pharmacy. Someone tried to shoot Jason."

Liz can tell something is wrong because Francis's body tenses.

"Is he hurt?"

"No, but we need to get out of here and there are too many civilians. Right now, we're crouched behind a car."

"I'll be there with reinforcements." He ends the call and makes another one.

"What happened?" Liz asks when he's finishes.

"Everything is fine. Jason and Johnny just need some backup."

He runs downstairs and Monica tries to reassure Elizabeth.

"He'll be okay."

Liz nods, hoping she's right. They had expected the danger, but it still didn't make it any easier.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason didn't return for another hour. Whoever shot at him had fled once a fleet of SUV's showed up, blocking their view of Jason, enabling the men to get into the truck unscathed and leave while Francis and Vinny scan the area.

Elizabeth rushes towards him and checks his body before tightly embracing him.

"I'm not hurt, baby."

"But you almost were?"

"Yes."

"I can't wait to get out of here."

He kisses her and hands her the bag.

"I managed to save that. Thank God, too. If I had to go back into that pharmacy, Chad would have died by my hand."

She giggles. "Did he have to do a price check?"

"Yes, and he ran his mouth."

She figures Johnny will tell her everything later. "I've been drinking water, so I'm going to go take it."

Once she was done, she left the stick on the counter and returned to Jason's lap and they waited.

"I think it's time," Monica said.

"I don't know if I can look," Liz said.

"Come on, we'll look together."

Monica followed them upstairs, but stopped in the room.

Liz picked up the stick and saw the plus sign and squealed. "We're pregnant."

He picked her up and spun her around as Monica grinned.

"Congratulations."

Jason smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm going to call Kelly and make an appointment for tomorrow. What time?" Monica asked.

"I think first thing in the morning will be good."

"Either that or an odd time," Jason said.

"Okay. Maybe you should just go at night."

"That's fine too," Liz said.

Monica made the call and got everything set up.

"I'm so happy," Jason said.

"Me too. We'll wait to tell everyone until after I have the test."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kelly grinned. "Well, it's official. You're having a baby."

Liz clapped her hands together. "Can you tell how far along I am?"

"I would say a month. Did you feel any changes?"

"There has been so much going on that I have been quite oblivious. I've just been tired, but I thought it was the moving."

"Well, make sure you're not lifting anything heavy and stick to the packing part only."

"I will."

"It's early on and your blood work looked good. Your HCG levels are high, but that could be anything. You know the drill. Take your prenatals and make sure you are eating and getting rest. The nausea might start soon, so you'll have to stay hydrated."

"Okay. I will."

"Please know that you can call me or text me and I'll answer your questions. I'm sad that I won't be around to bring your new baby into the world."

"Me too."

They hugged.

When she left, Jason kissed his wife languidly. "We're having a baby."

She grinned. "I hope she has your eyes."

"She?"

"Uh—huh."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too."


	80. Chapter 80

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Leasmom – Because we try to be dramatic lol. Real life isn't as exciting as soaps lol. For Liz's type of pregnancy, it wouldn't be that uncommon. I do have a friend that found out twice because she fainted, but she had issues. * kikimoo – The five families won't touch Jason. They do try to live by a code, but there are a lot of people gunning for the business and to them, offing Jason is not only good for their rep, but no one would be standing in their way. They are not going to know who it was.

A couple of people asked about the house. It's actually a combo of a couple of different house, but I kept the backyard of this one and some of the inside so, type this in google 22506 Pacific Coast Hwy, Malibu, CA 90265 I was on the site for pictures.

Chapter 80

It is a sad day for the Quartermaines and Audrey when Jason and Liz prepare to leave.

Edward gave her a hug. "Take care of my grandson for me."

"I promise that I will."

He gave Cam a hug. "I love you, Cameron."

Cam squeezed him tighter. "Love you, grandfather."

Alan picked him up and gave him some love. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"You have to take care of my trains."

"I will. They will be here waiting for you."

"And take Nana and Alice for a ride."

Alan smiled. "I promise."

Monica knelt after Alan had lowered Cam to the ground. "I'm going to miss you so much."

He gripped her tightly. "Love you, Nana."

"I love you too, baby."

Cam pulled back and saw Cook and smiled and ran to him and is lifted into the air.

"I promise to send you cookies."

"Alright!"

Emily gave her best friend a hug. "Make sure you call me when you get settled."

"I will."

Lucky and Lulu entered the foyer.

"You didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye, did you?"

Liz embraced them both. "You know you can visit. We are right on the beach."

Lulu grinned. "I will definitely be taking you up on that."

Lucky knelt and Cam moved towards him.

"Hey, Cam. You're going to take care of your mommy, right?"

He nodded.

"Can I have a hug?"

Cam ran towards him and Lucky embraced him warmly.

"You be good for your mom and dad, okay?"

"I will."

Epiphany and Kelly rushed inside. "Thank God, we're not too late."

Jason gave Piph a hug. "I hope you know that all you have to do is let me know you want to visit and I'll make it happen."

She smiled. "Thanks! I'm sure Kelly will be visiting Vinny, so maybe I'll tag along."

Liz squeezed her. "That will make me very happy." She still hadn't told anyone that she is pregnant, although her morning sickness had kicked up and she is sure they suspect something."

Carly and Michael are the last to show.

Jason hugs him and then slips him some cash, making Michael grin. "Take care of your mom for me."

"Why can't we come with you?"

Jason glances at his friend who has tears in her eyes. "You can come visit whenever you want to and later, if your mom decides she wants to move, then we'll talk."

"Okay."

Carly cries as Jason embraces her and rubs her back.

"You're going to be fine."

"You don't know that. I'm famous for not being fine."

He grins. "I'm only a phone call away."

She pouts. "But you never answer your phone."

Alan chuckles.

"I'll try to do better."

"I'm going to miss you so much."

He kisses her forehead. "I love you, Carly."

"I love you too."

He steps backwards and Liz embraces her. No matter what had happened in the past, Carly had proven her loyalty to the couple.

"Come visit us soon," Liz said.

"Be careful what you ask for," Carly muttered making her laugh. She leaned forwards. "Don't let this get out, but I like you, Muffin."

Liz smirked and whispered. "Ditto ho-bag."

Carly cracked up and then watched as got into the car. Everyone waved as they drove off and then many tears were shed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mason ran to Cam as soon as he came bounding down the steps of the private plane.

The parents laughed at their exuberance and exchanged hugs.

"Are you ready to see your house?" Isabella asked.

"Yes!" Cam yelled.

"Then let's go."

Their luggage is put in a separate SUV and then they head to Casa Morgan.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They enter the circular driveway and get out. The area is beautiful and isn't too overcrowded.

The realtor is waiting.

"Mr. & Mrs. Morgan, I'm Jenna. It's so nice to meet you."

They shake hands.

"Here are your keys."

Jason takes them from her.

"Now, let's go see your house."

They walk inside and Liz gasps. Seeing it in person is so different. The living room is open and mostly all windows. You can see the ocean and Jenna had opened the doors so a nice gentle breeze blew through. It is so nice to see that all the furniture Liz had picked out fits perfectly. As they wandered around, there is so much space and a couple of very cool patios, one on the second floor that Liz decides is going to be a room she can paint it. It has so much natural light. The bedrooms are so big and Isabella had done a wonderful job in Cam's room which is decorated with motorcycles and a giant picture of him and Jason on his bike. The adults leave the kids in the room and continue the tour.

"Everything is so perfect," Liz gushes.

"Wait until you see the outside area where the tennis court used to be," Paul said.

They move outside and Liz is in love with their view and can't wait to have all the Port Charles clan in town. When they move into the tennis court area, her mouth drops open. There is a playhouse, jungle gym, and plants as well as a koi pond and trees. Liz starts to cry and Jason hugs her.

Isabella grins. "Hormones are a killer."

Jenna smiles knowingly. "Well, we have enough room to add a second playhouse should you have a girl and they want their own space. And you can see into this area from several rooms in the house so you can keep an eye on them and there is also an intercom so you can monitor them or talk to them as well."

"You thought of everything."

"Isabella helped. Now, I didn't use all the space for Cam. Follow me, please."

They follow a path and enter a small building and Jason smiles when he sees his man cave.

"I can't believe they built this so fast."

"This is my present to you," Paul said.

Jason's mouth dropped open.

"You deserve it." He knows some people and got the permit pushed through fast.

There is a poker table, a comfy couch, an older arcade game in the corner, as well as a big screen television and the area is accessible from the house as well.

"It's really nice."

"Also, you can work at that desk in the corner and you can view all the security feeds on the television including Cam's play area. All the televisions in house are setup to accommodate that."

Jason shook Paul's hand. "Thank you so much."

"Welcome aboard."

After Jenna leaves, they go to the patio and Liz and Isabella lay on comfy loungers in the shade.

"I think it's nap time," Liz says.

Isabella smiled. "I'm game."

Paul motions to Jason. "Let's check on the kids."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny confuses Arianna by pulling into the driveway of the house next to Jason's. "I have a surprise for you."

Her mouth drops open. "Did you buy me a house?"

He grins. "Maybe. The older couple who lives here is thinking about moving to Arizona. I have the keys and want you to check it out and then we'll go over to Jason's house."

They get out and Johnny opens the door.

"It's beautiful and so comfy," she says as they move further inside. It has floor to ceiling windows which offer a spectacular view of the ocean. The couches are oversized and there is a giant fireplace. It's not as fancy as Jason's house, but it's perfect for them. "How many bedrooms?"

"There are four."

They move outside and the beach is right there and she grins. "Seriously, this is heaven." There is a deck and fire pit and a barbecue area.

"So, what do you say? Want to shack up?"

She turns towards him and then kisses him passionately. "Yes, but I'm paying for half."

He shakes his head. "No—"

"Johnny, I'm sorry, but if you want to be with me then I want a partnership. I know how old school all of you can be, but I'm not going to be some kept woman. I have a lot of money and I want to invest it in us too."

"Can I think about it?"

"You can, but I'm not going to change my mind. When are they going to let you know?"

"We have a few days and then we'll talk about an offer."

"I'm sure it will be close to ten million. Jason's house was insane."

"I don't even want to know, but it also had a tennis court, seven bedrooms, and a two-bedroom guest house. This is way smaller."

"It's perfect for us."

"Then I'll do my best to make it happen."

Across the way, Elizabeth had gotten up to use the bathroom and then went into the kitchen and noticed some paperwork that Jenna had left for them to sign. She picked up the pen and began signing and then when she was done, she flipped it over and screamed. It wasn't really loud, but Jason heard it and he tore out of Cam's room and down the stairs and skidded to a stop when Elizabeth came into view. "What's wrong?"

"I think I just went into labor."

Jason smirked. "No seriously, what's wrong?"

Tears sprang into her eyes so fast, that his stomach dropped.

"Elizabeth, what is it?"

"Jason—how—this house was forty-five million dollars?"

Jason scrubbed the back of his neck. "I talked them down from fifty-two."

Paul turned around and went back upstairs. There is no way he's getting in the middle of this one.

"Fif—" She couldn't even say it. "I think I'm going to faint."

He moved like a shot, grabbing her around the waist before picking her up and taking her to the living room. "Baby, don't worry about it. We're fine and have plenty of money left. Because of the area, houses are very expensive. We did good for what we got. Some of the other houses this size are over eighty million."

Her mouth opened and closed several times.

"Jason…"

"We're fine, but this is why I didn't tell you. Do you love the house?"

"Yes, but—"

"There is no but. This is where we're going to raise our children and grow old together. I love it here and Cam probably will need a psychiatrist because he went insane when he saw his room and play area."

She slightly smiled.

"Don't be mad."

She closed her eyes and snuggled into him more. It is a lot to process and scares the hell out of her, but she lets his raspy rambling calm her and finally she puts him out of his misery. "Okay."

He kisses her reverently. "Thank you, baby, because I don't think I could have given up my man cave."

She chuckles. "Big baby."

"Your big baby."

Paul peeks around the corner. "Is it safe?"

Liz sits up. "Yeah."

"Good cause it's time to barbecue. I need to feed my wife when she wakes up or you'll have to hire a cleanup crew."

Liz laughs. "I totally get where she is coming from. Let's raid the fridge which I'm sure she made sure is stocked."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny joined them for dinner and then pulled Jason aside.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I took Arianna to see the house."

"And?"

"We really like it, but she wants to pay for half if it's put up for sale."

"Oh."

Johnny starts to pace. "Do you see why I'm all torn up?"

'Yes. I would have a hard time letting Elizabeth do that, but I did let her help with the furnishing."

"Arianna said that she won't take no for an answer."

Paul moved closer. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overhear your conversation."

Johnny motioned for him to come in. They are in the man cave.

"My daughter is head strong. She won't let you buy it since you're involving her."

"Maybe I should have just bought it without saying anything."

Paul laughed. "That wouldn't have gone over well either. You did the right thing. I put a lot of money away for her and she has been good about saving it. Let her pay for half. You'll probably marry in the next year anyway, so your money will be comingled eventually. I can guarantee you that if you treat her like an equal, it will make her very happy."

Johnny made a face. "This goes against everything I was taught, but I guess I'll let her."

"When do you find out?"

"They are with their kids discussing it right now."

"Good. Hopefully, you can close in the next month and we can move you in."

"Francis is going to live at Violet's place," Jason said.

"Yeah, she didn't want to move for now," Johnny said.

"Let's go make sure that the girls didn't eat all the brownies," Paul said.

Jason grinned. "My girl is good at baking."

"Thank God she doesn't make them all the time or I'd be fat," Johnny said.

"Who says you aren't already?"

Johnny glared at his boss and then they went back to the patio.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Months Later

They had just moved Johnny and Arianna in next door and the guys are having a beer while the girls gossip.

"Elizabeth, do you know what you're having yet?" Violet asked.

"No. I finally found a doctor I like and we have an ultrasound tomorrow."

"I can't wait," Isabella said as she rubbed her belly.

"When are you due?" Violet asked.

"I'm in my seventh month."

"Then we are four months apart," Liz says.

Violet had been hiding her left hand since she got there, so finally she wiped at her hair to expose it and Liz gasped.

"Holy shit! Is that an engagement ring?"

Isabella's eyes went big. "You hid that from us for the last two hours?"

Liz laughed. "What does that say about us?"

Arianna cracked up. "I noticed it when she walked in, but I didn't want to ruin the fun."

"Congratulations! Isabella, we are slacking. I'm going to blame it on the fact that all I do is sleep." It is true. Liz was never this tired with Cam. She kept drifting off at the weirdest times. Once, Jason had her all worked up and was about to enter her and she had closed her eyes and started to snore. When she woke up, she was mortified.

"You should ask your doctor about that," Isabella said.

"I will. Jason has been making sure that I'm eating and drinking enough. Poor Vinny has been practically babysitting Cam."

When they see her start to get emotional, Violet reassured her. "It's okay. Everyone needs help from time to time and if the baby needs you to sleep, then you sleep."

"Yeah," Arianna said, "I helped out with Mason a lot in the beginning."

Suddenly, Liz frowned. "I just realized something. Where is your mother?"

Arianna sighed. "She moved in with Steven."

"Get out!" Liz said.

"They are in love and he came and got her a few days ago."

"Wow! Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. She promised to stay with us for the weekend in a few weeks. They aren't crazy far away." It is a hike by car, but a small plane or helicopter is always an option.

"Francis told me that Harold gave Lina an ultimatum," Violet said.

"No way!" Liz said.

"She totally had a tantrum, but she said yes and is sporting a huge rock."

Liz clapped her hands together. "This is awesome!" She held up her glass of water. "To Violet, Ari, Lina and love."

The girls toasted and then went back to gossiping.

"What did Francis do when he heard?" Liz asked, knowing how sensitive he is about his mom.

Violet laughed. "He told Harold he had gotten a shot gun made with his name on it just in case he tries to run."

Isabella cracked up. "I bet you Lina put him on a time out for that."

"She didn't let him have any dessert and I saw a picture of it and it looked decadent."

"He should know better," Liz said. "Lina doesn't play."


	81. Chapter 81

A/N – Thanks for your comments! I feel like we've come so far! So, someone asked me what is up next. While I do have a premise of a fic I'm excited about, I will be taking a long break this time. I need to work on my own novel and I haven't started writing the new one because I'm still writing this one and my work schedule is crazy and will just get worse Jan - Mar. I'm going to try to give you a Christmas one-smutshot next Friday. So, I'm not sure when you'll get another fic, but you will get one. I'm also starting my own tapatalk forum so I can post all my fics for all couplings (it's called Drawn to You). I'll let you know when that is done (will be a while), but I will still post here, but will have some site exclusive fics there.

Chapter 81

Elizabeth squeezed Jason's hand as the doctor turned the machines on. Her name is Lynn. She is middle aged and reminds Elizabeth of Bobbie at G.H.

"Okay, let's hear that baby."

When the heart beat fills the air, she lets them have a moment to take it all in and then grabs the wand and gets things started.

Elizabeth stares at the machine.

"Liz, can you tell me what you see?"

Liz frowns as she studies the screen and then her eyes go wide. "Is that two sacs?"

Lynn nods.

"Oh my God!" She starts to cry and Jason is beside himself.

"What's going on?"

"Jason, there are two sacs which means that you are having twins."

Jason blinks several times as he stares at the screen, trying to make sense of it.

"Can you point it out to him? He has trouble with two dimensional pictures."

"Sure." She uses her finger to draw it and Jason swallows hard.

"Can you tell what we're having?" Liz asked. If there are two, she wants to know.

"Well, I had a blood test run and there are no chromosomal problems and it says that you're having girls."

Liz grinned. "Oh wow!" She turned to look at her husband. "Jason?"

The doctor moved over to him and touched his forehead. "Mr. Morgan?" She went to the door and opened it. "Sandra, can you grab me a bottle of water, please?"

A few seconds later, she unscrews the cap and hands it to Jason. "Drink please."

He dutifully drank some water and then his eyes snapped to his wife. "What am I going to do with girls?"

She laughed. "Love them. I know they are going to love you and I do remember you saying you wanted a girl who looks like me."

Lynn chuckled. "We'll be able to see a lot more your next appointment."

"Are they identical?" Jason asks.

"Well, considering that they are sharing a placenta but have two amnion sacs, I would say they are probably identical. It's called Monochroionic diamniotic (MCDA) twins."

"Wow."

"It's a mouthful. Now, Elizabeth you're going to be extra tired. How sick are you getting?"

"I've been throwing up a couple of times in the morning."

"That is normal. You have two babies in there so maybe that is where the term double trouble started."

"I just hope it doesn't last the whole pregnancy."

"Your body is going through a lot of changes and you are going to grow faster."

Liz nods. "My boobs are already getting bigger."

"You're already showing and be prepared that you will have bi-weekly doctor visits since they share a placenta."

Liz scrunched her nose. "Okay."

"You also need to tack on another three hundred calories to your diet. I encourage you to eat a lot of smaller meals. Your body is pumping out a lot of hormones, so you may have heartburn issues and have more nausea problems as you get bigger. When did you stop having nausea with Cam?"

"Probably the middle of my second trimester."

"It might be the same with the twins. Also, you won't be able to exercise like you did with Cam. Be careful about over-exerting yourself. I need you to drink a gallon of water a day."

Liz groaned.

"It's important that you stay hydrated."

"Okay."

Jason is mentally noting everything.

"I wrote down your vitamin needs as well as everything I just said and prescribed you something different. You'll be taking a lot of iron, so eat some fiber-rich foods. I have a pamphlet that goes over travel restrictions and some other tips."

Liz handed it to Jason.

"If you have any questions, you can email me or call."

"Thank you, Lynn. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

When she left, Jason got up and hugged his wife. "This is incredible."

"I know. Are you alright with this?"

Jason nodded as a tear slid down his face. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me such beautiful gifts."

"Try to remember that I love you when I'm cursing you in my last trimester."

He softly smiled. "Okay. I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two months later

Jason walks into the Sarducci mansion and Isabella slowly moves towards him holding out her hand, and he can't help but smile.

"Special delivery," he says before handing her Elizabeth's brownies.

"I have been dreaming about these all night. At one point, I turned onto my side and I swore Paul looked like a ginormous brownie."

"I really don't want to know how that ended," Jason said as she took a big bite.

"This is so good."

"Is Paul around?"

She shook her head. "He ran to the store. Come sit."

Jason grinned as he followed her because she is waddling a bit.

They sit in the living room and she polishes off one more than puts the bag aside.

"These are sinful. Now, how is my girl?"

"She's fine. The morning sickness seems to have let up. We're hoping that it's for good. She sleeps a lot, so me and Cam have been hanging out."

"They go back to school soon."

"Yeah. I'm glad they are going to the same place. It will make it easier on Cam."

"I agree. I can't believe we are both having girls."

"I know. They can all be friends."

Isabella went to stand up and a pain shot through her. Jason jumped to his feet and went to her side. "What's wrong?"

Her face scrunched up as she tensed and tears started to gather. "I don't know. I'm cramping."

He picked her up. "Try to take deeper breaths."

Sal opened the door and is surprised to see them.

"She's cramping."

He let them through and locked up the house and then got the car door. Jason got in and slides her onto the seat next to him. Mason is at his house and Arianna is with Johnny, so he's glad he was there.

She is starting to cry harder, so he puts his arm around her.

"Don't cry. We're not far from the doctor."

"I called Paul. He's going to meet us there."

About five minutes later, they pull into the parking lot and Jason sees Paul standing their looking a little frazzled. They come to the stop and the door is flung open and he gets out and let's Paul tend to his wife.

He helps her out and a nurse is right there with a wheel chair and they hustle inside. They let Paul go in the examining room with her as Sal comes in after parking the car.

Jason texted Elizabeth and let her know what is going on. She tells him she'll come get him after Johnny and Arianna arrive.

About ten minutes later, Paul approaches them.

"How is she?"

"She's dehydrated. I don't even understand how that is possible since she seems to always be drinking."

"So, the baby is fine?"

"Yeah. We probably won't be able to leave for a few hours."

"Elizabeth is going to come get me and we'll go back to your house to get my truck. Don't worry about Mason, we'll keep him."

"Thank you. I better get back to her."

Another ten minutes go by before Elizabeth arrives.

They hug and sit down so she can catch her breath.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. This is so embarrassing. The girls are making me look so out of shape."

He grinned. "Wait until we're chasing them around."

"I'll leave that to you. I can remember you moving so fast sometimes, you scared me to death."

"Johnny says I'm stealthy."

"For once, he's right."

He rubs her growing belly.

"I still can't believe I'm showing this much already."

"You look beautiful."

Lynn catches sight of them and rushes over. "Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just resting from my long walk from the parking lot."

She chuckles.

"Isabella was cramping, but it turns out she's a little dehydrated." They have different doctors.

"I'll stop by her room."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"Alright, well, I'll see you in a few days."

Liz waves as she leaves and then stands. "Alright, husband, I'm ready to go home to take a nap."

Jason chuckles. "Okay, dear."

"You might have to learn to waddle when I get really big so I don't feel so bad."

"Should you start teaching me now?"

"You're a fast learner. I think you'll get it in no time."

"Good to know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A week later, Isabella gave birth to a little girl they named Marissa. They have a big feast to celebrate and Isabella is so happy when Jax, Emily, and little Emma show up.

Jason looks down at his niece and she smiles so big, he truly thought he was going to melt on the spot.

Emily chuckled. "You are so wrapped already."

Jason didn't even try to deny it. "How can anyone resist that smile?"

"Dad gets tears in his eyes every time he looks at her."

"My turn," Violet says before Jason slides the baby into her arms. "Oh, she is so beautiful."

"You're up next."

Francis chokes on his beer and Violet rolls his eyes.

Liz had to laugh because Francis had been holding Emma earlier and looked like he was going to cry he was so taken with her. She can't wait until Violet is knocked up. The large men are all wusses when it comes to kids.

Jax sat next to her. "May I?"

Liz smiled and moved her hand and Jax felt around a little.

"You have a packed house in there."

"Yeah. Are you ready to be Uncle Jax?"

He smiled. "Hell yeah."

"Emma already adores you."

"She's one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

Liz starts to cry and Jason glares from across the way.

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing."

"Don't make me come over there."

Cam giggled. "Is Uncle Jax on a time out?"

Liz shook her head. "No baby, he was being really sweet."

"Then why are you crying, mommy?"

"Because—I don't know."

Cam looks over at his dad who shrugs and then crawls next to Liz and snuggles into her side. "It's alright, mommy. I will make you feel better."

Emily tries not to laugh. "I was that bad, wasn't I?"

Everyone yells, "Yes," at the same time, making Liz giggle.

Jax gets up and Isabella hands him Marissa.

"Cam and Mason, there are going to be a lot of girls around here now."

They groaned.

"Are you going to miss the seasons, especially the snow?" Emily asked.

Liz frowned. "I totally forgot about that."

"It could be eighty at Christmas," Jax said.

"Wow. That would be a change."

Paul interjected. "You know, you can still get some snow time. We have a cabin in the Sierras that you can visit."

Liz's brow rose. "I'm sure your definition of cabin and mine are completely different."

Isabella cracked up.

"Is it two stories?"

"Maybe."

Liz laughed. "I knew it. How many bedrooms?"

"Six."

She shook her head. "Now, I'm not saying I'd turn it away."

Paul grins. "That's what I thought."

"I love snow."

"Then we'll make it happen."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three months ahead

Elizabeth waddles into the kitchen and drinks some water. "I feel like a cow," she mutters.

"You look radiant," Alan says.

She gasps. "Oh my God, what are you doing here?" she asks before giving him a hug.

"We missed you."

"Is Monica here too?"

"Yes, and Edward. We arrived early this morning."

She claps her hands together.

"We wanted to spend Thanksgiving week with you."

Liz wipes a tear away. "That is the sweetest thing ever."

He chuckles and when she gasps and grabs his hand, he waits patiently until one of the babies kicks again. "Have they been moving a lot?"

"I started feeling them a few weeks ago."

"And is everything alright?"

"Yes. I have to pee a lot and want to sleep all the time, but other than that, I'm good."

Jason appeared in the doorway. "Hey."

Alan smiled and moved toward him and they embraced. "You have a tan."

Jason smiled. "Yeah. I can get used to this whole beach thing."

"Well, it certainly agrees with you."

"Want a tour?"

He nods. "Lead the way."

Monica and Edward appear and they hug Jason and quickly move onto Elizabeth.

"They'd probably run me over with a truck to get to her," Jason said.

Alan laughed. "Get used to it. When that baby comes, everything will change."

"Don't I know it."

Monica fussed over Elizabeth as she caught them up on Cam's antics.

"Lady Jane landed the day before we left."

Liz's eyes grew wide. "And?" She wondered why Emily didn't come with them.

"Let's just say that while she is excited to meet her granddaughter, she was not happy in the least that they got married and had a kid without her."

"I'm sure she gave Jax an earful."

"She did, but you should have seen the way she was doting over Emily and Emma. She's in love already and so excited to spend the holiday with them."

"Well, I'm happy that she is embracing Emily. Emma is a given."

"True."

Monica caught her up with some gossip. Apparently, Jax's secretary, Siobhan, had started dating Patrick and he is acting like a lovesick puppy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Months Ahead

Thanksgiving and Christmas had come and gone and it had been great spending them with family and friends. Carly and Michael had even joined them. Cam is still playing with the train set Jason got him for Christmas and Gramps promised to come out and help finish it. Audrey had visited for the holidays and it had been great seeing her before she went on another trip.

She rubbed her stomach after feeling yet another contraction, convinced it's Braxton hicks.

"Why does your face look funny?" Johnny asks

"It's nothing. Where's Jason?"

"He went to pick up Cam from school."

She gnawed on her lip as she debated telling him what is going on.

Johnny's eyes narrowed. "You're hiding something."

She rolled her eyes. "Can you help me up? I feel like walking a little." They are on the patio. It had rained earlier, but she didn't care. She loved sitting so close to the ocean. After answering some calls and arranging some events for her foundations, she had taken a short nap which is why she had missed Jason leaving. Paul had insisted that he spend more time at home since the babies are due in a few weeks.

He glances at her swollen feet and grimaces. "Come on." Gently, he stands her up and when he moves to go back into the house, he hears her sharp intake of breath and a noise. "What's that—" The look on his face is priceless when he sees the wet walkway. "You have got to be kidding me. No! No! This can't happen right now."

Her eyes snap to his. "It's happening alright, so deal with it."

He texts Jason to get his ass home and then almost drops the phone when he sees her face tighten as she tries to withstand a contraction.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been in labor?"

She starts to move forward so she can clean up. "I don't know, maybe since this morning. Sometimes, it's hard to tell."

"You're on a timeout after this is over."

"I'm going to use the outside showerhead. Can you grab me a towel?"

He quickly retrieves it as she sprays her legs at bit.

"You're going to have to dry them."

He does the best he can and then tosses the towel aside and puts his arm around her. "Let's get you to the car.

"I need to change first."

"How long do you think you have?" he asked as he guides her through the doorway.

"We have time. The contractions aren't that close."

"Thank God," he mutters.

Jason is losing his mind because Johnny isn't answering and tears into the driveway. He and Cam run into the house and come to a halt when they get to the bedroom. "What the hell?" Jason said.

Johnny is trying to put underwear on Elizabeth. His head is turned and eyes squeezed shut, that is until he hears his boss growl.


	82. Chapter 82

A/N – Thanks for the comments and your understanding about taking a break. 1 more shorter chapter to go and we're done with this one. I know…pouting right now.

Chapter 82

When Jason locks gazes with Johnny, he sees red. "Shut your eyes for Christ's sake. What is going on?"

Johnny drops the underwear, thwarting their progress and Elizabeth mutters curse words as Jason takes over.

"My water broke."

Jason drops the underwear as his jaw drops.

"Will someone help me put on my panties please!" Liz yelled.

Jason snaps out of it and eases them on. "Does it hurt?"

"Is Johnny ridiculous?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Johnny, her bag is in the downstairs closet. Cam!"

His scared eyes meet his father's gaze. "Yes, daddy."

"I need you to wait in your room for Arianna, okay?"

Johnny quickly calls her. "Babe, we need you at Jason's. Elizabeth's water broke and someone needs to watch Cam."

"I'll be right there."

They go downstairs and Vinny helps out and then takes Cam's hand. "She'll be alright. Your sisters want out."

Cam looks really worried as the car pulls away. "Will mommy be okay?"

"Yes."

"But they are hurting her."

"When she gets to the hospital, the doctors will help her and make everything better."

Cam nods warily. "Okay.

Vinny takes him inside, hoping to distract him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth is whisked into a room and Jason is temporarily asked to sit in the waiting room.

"How is she?"

"Her contractions are about five minutes apart. Her blood pressure is high and the doctor is checking out the rest."

Johnny rubs the back of his neck. This is stressful and he knows Jason is going out of his mind. "You want me to call someone?"

Paul rushes into the room.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Isabella and Marissa are getting a checkup."

"Oh."

Jason fills him in right before the nurse comes and hustles him to the back.

Elizabeth is in a bed drinking some water as a nurse puts a pad under her. "I'm still leaking."

Jason pushes a strand of her hair off her face. "What can I do?"

She sighs. "Just hold my hand and tell me that everything is going to be okay."

He strokes her hand with his thumb and lays little kisses on her face. "Everything is going to be fine, Elizabeth."

The mid-wife smirks. "Now I know how you got pregnant."

Elizabeth giggles. "Jason, this is Maria. She's going to take care of us for the duration."

"Nice to meet you. That machine over there is monitoring Elizabeth's contractions."

Jason follows her gaze.

"Are you ready for your epidural?"

Liz nodded. "Like yesterday…"

Maria smiled as she typed into the computer. "I told you that I'd give you the hook up."

"How many babies have you helped deliver?" Jason asked.

"Oh, probably a thousand by now," Maria said. "Jack will be here any minute to drug you up."

"How long do you think we have?"

"Well, she's at seven centimeters and holding. It typically takes a little longer for twins, but she's progressing nicely. If she gets stuck here, we might have to give her some medicine to help her along. Right now, I'm monitoring her blood pressure and making sure the babies aren't in any distress. We'll stay in here for the labor, but the delivery will be in the OR in case there are any complications. There will be a lot of staff around to take care of everyone."

Jason had noticed there had been a lot of nurses coming in and out. "What's the belt?"

Maria smiled. "It's monitoring their heartbeats."

Jack entered the room. "Elizabeth are you ready?"

"Definitely! I could have started last week."

He chuckled. "We're going to change your positioning."

Jason moved back and watched as they got Elizabeth into a sitting position.

"Don't leave," she said.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Elizabeth did her best to relax and breathed a sigh of relief once it was finally over.

"You did very well," Maria said.

"Thank you."

It took about five hours for Elizabeth to progress to ten centimeters.

"Alright, Elizabeth, let's go have your babies."

A flutter of excited ran through her as a group of nurses prepared her to travel. Jason is taken away to put on some scrubs just in case a cesarean is needed.

Elizabeth is relieved when he finally walks in. There are double the amount of nurses in room ready for anything. Because of the size of the twins, they will probably be whisked away fast.

"Alright, we're ready for baby A," Maria said. They had rested her Liz's legs in stirrups. "Here comes a contraction and push!"

Liz's body shook as she pushed with all her might.

"Good job."

They repeated it over and over for a half hour and Jason swore he didn't know how she found the strength, but Liz wanted those babies out.

The staff conferred for a moment and the doctor stepped forward. "I'm Marcie. We think the baby might be turned a little, so I'm going to reach in and move her, okay?"

"Okay."

"You might feel some pressure."

That was an understatement, but it was bearable.

"That's better. Let's try it again."

Maria led her through it and fifteen minutes later, the baby finally moved into the birth canal. "Alright, that was the hard part. Give me another push, now!"

Liz bore down, making a guttural sound as she squeezed Jason's hand.

"Rest. You okay, Jason?"

He nodded.

"I know this is seems crazy, but you're going to see one of your little ones soon."

Fifteen minutes later, Maria grinned. "I see the head."

Jason looked around and smiled.

"We're almost there. You're doing so well."

It took three more pushes before baby Lila made her appearance. Jason got to cut the cord and the baby is whisked to another table that is warmed by a heat lamp.

"Alright, let's see what we're working with."

"So tired," Liz whispers.

"I know, baby, but you're doing so well. I love you so much," Jason said as tears sprang in her eyes. "Lily is almost here."

Just hearing that name started to give Liz strength.

"I'm going to have to position her. She's smaller than baby A," Marcie said.

"She's a fighter," Liz said.

Maria smiled. "Just like her mommy."

The doctor moved Lily into place. "Okay, Elizabeth. You know the drill."

For the next twenty minutes, Elizabeth pushed until her legs shook.

"Here she comes."

The baby slid out and Jason cuts the cord and she's immediately taken across the room.

Mary comes over with the first baby. "Do you already have names?"

"Yeah. This is Lila and that is Lily."

"Beautiful names for beautiful girls," She said placing Lila in Liz's arms.

Tears are streaming down Liz's face. "There's my pretty girl."

Lila blinks a few times and then holds Elizabeth stare.

"Mommy loves you so much and so does daddy and your brother."

"She's so tiny," Jason says in awe.

Maria brings Lily over. "We need to take her to the neonatal unit and put her under a lamp. She is 4.8 lbs. and Lily is 5.4 lbs."

Jason carefully holds her. "Hey, sweetheart."

She stares up at him as he gently rocks her. "We waited so long to see you and love you so much."

Her eyes flutter shut and he leans down so Liz can touch her and then a nurse takes her away.

"I miss her already," Jason said softly.

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Four Months Later

Liz took Lily upstairs to change her while Jason sat on the porch bouncing Lila on his knee. For some reason, while that seemed to lull her to sleep, Lily didn't like the movement at all.

He can see Johnny walking along the beach to the house and that is when Lila passed gas and he felt warmth on his leg.

"Shit!"

Johnny jogged up to him. "What's wrong?"

"She just pooped on my leg."

Johnny's face distorted as he saw the mound on Jason's leg. "Ewwww."

"Don't just stand there, go grab some wipes or something."

Lila just stares at him.

"You just had a blow out and pooped on me. I thought you loved me. This has got to be one of the most disgusting—ugh, Lila."

She smiles and Johnny reappears with a bag.

Jason's head tilts. "You want to put my daughter in a plastic bag?"

"What? You want poop all over the flooring?"

Jason sighed as Johnny put the box of wipes down.

"I got an extra poop bag for you too."

Johnny gagged. "Uh, Lila."

She sort of chuckled and they froze.

"Did she just laugh?" Jason asked.

"I think that was a laugh."

Jason grinned. "You laughed for the first time and mommy missed it."

"While I would love to celebrate her crowning achievement, we need to transfer her into the bag. Why do I suddenly feel the need to call a cleanup crew?"

Jason tilted his head like he's considering it.

"On the count of three," Johnny said. "One, two, three!"

Jason sat the baby on the bag and then grabbed the wipes as Elizabeth watched them from the doorway.

Johnny is holding Lila's shoulders with his body as far away as possible. "Pee-ew Lila, that's smelly."

She slightly chuckled as Liz grinned proudly.

"Now what?" Johnny asked.

Jason grabbed a few wipes and tried to clean off his leg.

"We could hose her down."

Liz moved forward. "Johnny O'Brien! You are not hosing down my baby."

Jason's attention went to his wife. "Did you hear her laugh?"

"Yes. She's so darn cute," Liz said. The twins have Jason's eyes and facial bone structure, but Liz's lips and curly hair.

"Hello! Poopy baby here," Johnny said.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Switch." She steadied Lila and Johnny grabbed Lily.

"A nice fresh baby," he said before giving her a kiss. Lily promptly threw up and Johnny groaned.

"Oh hush," Liz said handing him a burp cloth.

"Your children hate me."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You got the easy end of the deal." He ran off to get a diaper and a changing pad.

Lila squealed at her mom.

"I know, baby. Men suck."

"Hey!"

"You are going to give my sugar pop a complex."

Jason returns with a different pair of shorts on and lays out the pad and they change her together, using a lot of wipes.

"There," Liz says before holding Lila against her chest.

Cam runs onto the patio. "What's going on?"

"Lila pooped on your dad."

Cam's mouth drops open. "Did you take a picture?"

Liz shakes her head. "You've been hanging around Johnny too much."

"I'm the only good influence he has." Johnny turns to the little boy. "Want to go make some water balloons and throw them at Francis?"

Cam grins. "Let's go."

Liz gazes at her husband. "Johnny needs a really long time out."

"I'm sure you and Cam can think of something."

She grinned evilly as Jason chuckled.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two and a half years later

"Dad!" Cam yelled as he did a cannonball into the pool.

Jason smiled and then turned his attention back to Lila who he is having an intense conversation with about her Barbie doll.

"I don't like these shoes," she said before tossing them on the table.

"Your mommy paid a lot of money for those shoes."

Lila gave him a look. "She was ripped, daddy."

Jason chuckled. "You think mommy got ripped off?"

"Uh—huh. They are ugly."

Liz gasped as Lily giggled. "Lila! Those were my shoes and I shrunk them down so Sophie could wear them." All their dolls have names.

Lila rolled her eyes. "You can have them back." Lila is definitely an Elizabeth clone and Jason knows she's going to be a handful. Lily is quieter, but is social when she wants to be. Liz thinks Lila should have come with an off switch. She hangs with Jason more because he seems to tolerate her energetic personality the best.

Johnny snorted.

"You do realize you're going to be dealing with this in a few years, right?"

Their eyes travel to a very pregnant Arianna. They have been married for a year.

"Here's the birthing plan…"

"This ought to be good."

"You're going to help get her to the hospital, because let's face it, I'll be useless."

Liz smirked.

"And then that's where Elizabeth comes in. I will need her in the birthing room."

Liz handed Lily her doll. "You know, Arianna might not want me to see her hoo-ha."

Johnny frowned. "Hoo-ha?"

Jason chuckled.

"You heard me."

"Why not just call it a vagina?"

Lila looked up. "Vagina! Who is Vagina?"

Arianna and Francis's attention jerked towards the table.

Liz closed her eyes for a moment and very calmly said, "He works at the prison where Johnny is going to live at from now on."

"Was he bad, mommy?"

"Yes."

Lily grinned. "Is Arianna going to visit him?"

Liz winked at Arianna who had waddled over to the table. "Maybe."

"Please tell me that you didn't have anything to do with the V word," Arianna said before sitting in a cushioned chair.

"That was all Jason," Johnny said.

Lily snickered.

"No it wasn't," Lila said.

"Tattle tale."

Lila smirked and continued to brush her doll's hair.

"Johnny, you got a little sidetracked about the birthing plan."

Arianna's head tipped. "What plan?"

Jason cleared his throat. "I'm getting you to the hospital so you don't end up in a ditch."

Arianna smiled. "Thank you, Jason."

"And I'm going in the birthing room and was trying to explain to him that you might not want me to see your hoo-ha."

"Ah. Where are you going to be?"

Johnny smiled. "I'll be holding the camera so I can get some great shots—"

Her fingers stop his lips from moving. "There is no way in Hades that is happening."

"Why?" It came out muffled cause she's still holding his mouth shut.

"Because there is no way I'll agree to an HD camera up and personal with my you know what. Did you think you'd invite everyone over to watch it?"

He shrugged.

"Besides, there is going to be a lot of cursing."

"Mommy says you can't say bad words," Lila said.

"Well, your mommy probably cursed when she had you."

The girl's mouths drop open.

"Did daddy put her on a time out?"

Francis laughed. "You are obsessed with time outs."

Lila grinned. "Cause Johnny makes funny faces in time out."

Johnny made a crazy face. "I do not."

Liz moved Lily into the seat. "I'll be right back."

About ten minutes later, Jason is wondering where she ran off to when he hears her scream, "No!"

He puts Lila on the seat and the men run into the house and realize she's in the master bedroom when they hear her sob.

"What did you do?" Johnny said.

"Nothing, you knucklehead," Jason said. "Wait here." He moves further into the room. "Elizabeth?"

"You stay away from me."

"Baby? What's wrong?"

Johnny grins. "This is going to be good."

"I'm pregnant, Jason! What are we going to do with another baby? The girls are still in diapers."

He moved towards her with a silly smile on his face.

"Don't come any closer!"

"Are you really that mad?"

She is exhausted and now she knows why. They had finally gotten in a good routine. The girls played on their own so she could get some work done and Cam is great about playing on his own too.

"Suppose it's twins again? I just—it's a lot of work."

"Then we'll get help."

She groaned. "I don't want to be "that" kind of mom."

"Elizabeth, who cares what everyone thinks? I'll get you some help because you're going to need your rest and I'll pitch in more."

Things are pretty quiet at the moment.

She moves against his chest and he grips her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Damn! I really thought there was going to be carnage," Johnny said before slapping a twenty into Francis's hand.

"You can kill him now," Liz mutters against Jason's chest.

"Lila would never forgive you." Uncle Johnny is her favorite.

"I'm doing this for her so she's not a monster in her teen years. It's for us too."

"Twenty bucks Johnny passes out when Arianna finally has one," Jason said.

Liz thought for a minute. "Hmm. I'll take your bet. He sees blood all the time."

Jason grins. "Not coming out of her."

Liz scrunches up her nose. "Damn Johnny."


	83. Chapter 83

A/N – Thanks so much for your continued faithfulness in reading my fics. It means a lot to me. You guys are the best! I'm so glad you liked this one. It was a labor of love and one of my favs.

Chapter 83

The doctor positioned herself ready to catch the O'Brien's first child. Jason did step up and drive them to the hospital because Johnny was shaking so badly and they knew that he'd never make it. Considering that Johnny usually had it together during stressful situations, Jason was surprised that he had gotten so scared, but at the same time, he understands that precious cargo is involved.

"Okay, one more push. Johnny, do you want to watch?"

He grinned and stepped around and when the baby finally slips out, he turns a little green and one of the nurses had to steady him.

"You're okay. Just takes some deep breaths."

"Unbelievable," Arianna muttered before stroking their son's cheek.

That snapped Johnny back to reality and he quickly moved to her side.

"You're not going to hurl on me, are you?"

He rolled his eyes and took a few pictures. "I'm fine." The truth is that he doesn't think he'll ever get the image of his child slipping out of his favorite place to be out of his mind. It's kind of disturbing.

"Didn't Francis tell you not to look down there?"

"Yeah, but that just made me want to do it more."

The doctor smirked. "You can enjoy the baby for a few minutes and then we'll weigh and measure him."

Arianna smiled. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Enjoy your new baby. Oh, do you have a name?"

Johnny's head tipped up. "Tristan."

"I like it."

"Thanks!" He is just glad he didn't pass out so the guys couldn't tease him for the rest of his life.

Two Years Later

Aidan Corelli squeals as Francis throws him into the air.

"He's so good with him," Violet said. "I think I might want another one."

Liz grinned. "Better you than me, I'm done."

"For real?" Emily asked as she rubbed her swelling belly. She's going to have a little boy and they are going to name him John after Jax's father.

"There is no way I'm popping out another baby."

Isabella chuckled. "Famous last words."

"I will have the baby in jail, because I'll kill him."

"But you make such beautiful kids," Kelly says as she rocks her little boy. Matthew arrived exactly nine months after her and Vinny tied the knot. She now lives in California too.

Diane popped a grape into her mouth. "You sure do." She and Sal are still together and had even talked about a merger.

Steven hands Jake over to Liz and then goes back to Ari and their adopted five-year-old girl Milianna—Millie for short. They have been married two years.

"What happened?"

"I fell."

"Do you need a bandaid?"

Jake nodded and Liz carried him into the house.

After a few minutes, Liz returned with a bathing suit on and realizes everyone is staring at her. "What? Cam wants to swim in the ocean."

Violet and Kelly exchange nervous looks.

"Guys, can you leave us girls alone for a bit?" Isabella asks.

"And take the kids," Arianna said.

When they are finally alone, Liz's eyes narrow. "What is going on?"

"You're pregnant," Kelly says.

Liz looks at them incredulously. "I am not."

"Are you sure?"

"Why are you even asking me that?"

"Look at your stomach. And are your boobs bigger?"

Liz glances down. "What? It didn't go all the way away from when I had Jake."

Kelly's eyes lifts. "Seriously?"

Emily snickers. "You are so in denial."

Jason watches them curiously as Liz seems to get madder and wishes he could hear them.

"I am not. You people are crazy."

"When is the last time you had your period?" Isabella asks.

Liz's back hits the seat cushion as she tries to calculate it in her head and when she comes back empty, her mouth drops open. "He wouldn't do that to me again."

Emily grins.

"Jason's swimmers are lethal," Diane said. "I've had to bail them out on several occasions."

"Very funny. If I'm pregnant again, you're gonna have to bail me out."

"Listen, go to my master bathroom. There's a pregnancy test under there and take Violet with you in case she has to talk you down," Arianna says.

"Fine! I'll prove it to you that I'm not." She quickly downs a bottle of water and stands. "Let's do this."

Violet smiles as she watches them leave.

"Should we warn Jason?" Emily asks.

Diane laughs. "Hell no. This is getting good."

Jason's eyes track Elizabeth who appears to be muttering to herself until she disappears behind a wall. About fifteen minutes later, he hears a scream.

Francis runs towards the noise, but Jason doesn't move.

Johnny gives him a look. "You're not even going to go over there."

Jason shook his head. "Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I know that scream and I don't have a death wish."

Slowly, the realization came to him and Johnny patted him on the back. "You want to go to a safe house?"

"I might need one."

Elizabeth exits the house looking very determined.

"Grab the girls and Cam and take them in the house," Johnny says.

Jax quickly rounded them up and the rest of the kids followed.

Elizabeth stormed through the gate and made a beeline to Jason.

"Should I call 911?" Arianna asked.

Diane took a sip of her drink. "If Jason can't handle her, he needs to give back his mobster card."

"Do you see this?" Liz asks holding the stick up.

"Yes."

"It's a freaking plus sign."

"I'm sorry."

"You're getting a vasectomy."

Johnny grimaced. "Harsh."

"You either go to a doctor or I'll do it myself."

"Ouch."

"Johnny!" They yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

"Baby, it will be fine."

She sighed. "You could at least not smile right now."

"I love our family and I know that you get overwhelmed, but we have the greatest kids ever."

Her lip quivered. "I was just getting my body back."

He hugged her. "You're beautiful, baby. You know that."

"No more babies, Jason. I love you and our kids and I'm not willing to give up sex because it's otherworldly, but I'm done having them."

"Okay. I'll do whatever you want."

"Thank you."

Johnny shakes his head. "I'm going to get him a super sperm t-shirt."

Diane laughs. "They probably just glare at her ovaries and bam! She's knocked up."

Isabella chuckled. "Interesting concept, is that medically proven?"

"Jason has always defied the odds," Emily said.

"The Morgans and condoms just don't mix," Kelly said.

"Were they Enduros?" Carly asked.

Diane's eyes widen.

"How much do you think they could get for taking down Edward?"

"I'm sure Jason would do it on principle," Diane said.

"Let's not tell them," Emily said. Everyone in the family is getting along, so news of failed condoms wouldn't go over well.

"Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason soon received word that Carlos had an unfortunate accident in jail and impaled himself on a pole. Apparently, he suffered greatly before passing away. This was after years of constant tormenting and torture inflicted by some very scary men. Finally, they didn't have to worry about him anymore.

Delivery Time

Tears rolled down Elizabeth's cheeks as she smiled at her son who surprisingly looks like Cam. "Jason, what are we going to call him?"

He rubbed his day-old scruff. They usually were on top of this naming thing, but they still hadn't settled on one.

"Are you sure you don't want a Jason Jr."

He shook his head. "I don't want Cam and Jake to feel bad that they don't have my name."

"Okay. How about Caden James?"

"They might call him CJ. It just reminds me of AJ."

"We could get rid of the middle name. Okay, I'm just going to list off a few names. Brandon, Josh, Benjamin, Blaze, Liam, or Finn."

While Jason mulls that over Elizabeth kisses her son's face.

"You know, you still owe me twenty bucks."

"For what?"

"Johnny didn't pass out during Tristan's birth."

Jason scowls. "He almost did. The nurse had to grab him to keep him from falling."

"But he never lost consciousness."

"Fine. You win."

"Don't pout."

"I'm not. That would be a bad example to Liam."

She smiles. "You like Liam the best?"

"I think so. Blaze is kind of cool too, but do you think he'd get picked on?"

She rolls her eyes. "Do you really think anyone would have the guts to do it?"

"Kids aren't normally afraid of me."

"True, but I have no problem giving them the stink eye."

He grinned.

"How about Liam Blaze Morgan?"

"I like it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Twins Graduation

Elizabeth looked over at her handsome husband who is trying to hold back the tears. It's crazy that the twins are ready to go off to college. They had kept their parents on their toes as well as their brothers.

Cam had finished college and took over ELQ. Edward had passed away five years prior and Tracy wants to step back and retire. While Jason was shocked that Cam would want to go there, he is very proud of what his son has accomplished. He and Mason, who is learning to run the business, are still close. In fact, Lily and Mason are close like Jason and Liz used to be and even though Jason couldn't even go there, Liz is enjoying watching their relationship develop and is convinced that someday, they'll be more than friends. Jake is in college, studying to be a doctor. Elizabeth thinks he gets his focus from Jason, because he is determined to graduate top of his class. You couldn't wipe the smile off Alan and Monica's face when they found out about his passion for the profession.

Liam has decided that he wants to learn the business, but go to college first. Jason wasn't that happy about it, preferring that all the kids would find a different career path, but he didn't want to take away Liam's choice. Besides, looking at him reminded him so much of Elizabeth, especially his sapphire blue eyes and he could never say no to her either. Liam and Aidan Corelli are best friends, but Aidan is planning on buying his own restaurant and his grandma Lina and grandpa Harold want to help him as much as they can. He has a younger brother James who wants to be a chef and a partner.

Tristan O'Brien wants to be an actor and has the biggest crush on Emma Jax, but she refuses to give him the time of day. Every time Liz thinks about it, she snickers and is convinced that one day, Emma will be gob smacked by the realization that she's in love with the funny and devastatingly handsome young man who is way too much like his father. Thank God, they had a little girl named Sophie that came along two years after him, who looks and acts so much like her mother. The adults love how close their kids are and how much they brought them together over the years.

Even Carly had a little girl she named Joss with a business associate of Jax. She is happy and Michael is thriving, smartly investing some of his inheritance as a venture capitalist, making himself a lot of money.

Lila ran up to her father and hugged him. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too."

"Did you cry?"

"Almost."

She takes a moment to study his face. He had always been a rock for her no matter what kind of trouble she got into. While he had his stricter moments, for the most part, he was kind of a pushover, which she tried not to take advantage of.

The girls had decided to go to college in Northern California so they weren't too far away.

Lily pulls on Lila's gown. "My turn."

Lila smiles brightly at her gorgeous father, something her friends never let her forget. Jason hated their slumber parties because the girls always tried to spy on him and constantly giggled.

Lily takes her place. "Did you cry?"

"Do you two think I'm a cry baby?"

She smiled. "Sometimes, but I love it when you are because I see what a lot of people don't; all the love you have inside."

"I love you."

She kisses him on the cheek. "I love you too." Jason had set a high bar for the boys in their lives. He took them on dates and showed them how they are supposed to be treated and spoiled them here and there.

"I know you want to go hang with your friends."

"I can do that anytime. Today, we're going to eat and celebrate with our family."

"How did you get so smart?"

"Mom says it's from her."

Jason chuckled. "You know your mommy is a little crazy from having all you kids."

Lily laughed and Jason just ate it up. They are beautiful girls. Besides their long blonde hair and their father's eyes, they had a mischievous twinkle in their eyes that he blames Elizabeth for and they are very sweet and loving. He couldn't be more proud of them.

She took his hand and pulled him towards Elizabeth.

"Can you grab Jake? He's with Tristan, Liam, and Francis."

Jason quickly spots them and lets them know they are going back to the house.

When they got home there is a lot of laughter and love, something that is always present in Casa Morgan.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, they went onto the patio off their bedroom and swung on the swing they had installed there.

"What are we going to do when they are all gone?"

"I tried to keep you knocked up so we didn't have to worry about that."

She smirked. "You certainly did."

"I think the first thing I'll do is lock all the doors and take you in the kitchen."

She bit her lip seductively. "Well, this isn't the kitchen, but you could take me right here."

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her passionately. "I'll never get tired of being inside you."

"Can they see us on the cameras?"

"No and it's not time for their rounds."

She kissed him languidly. "Make love to me, Jason."

As the waves lapped against the shore, Jason pleasured his wife until she shattered in his embrace. He had everything he ever wanted and it's all because of the incredible woman in his arms and she feels the exact same way.

The End 


End file.
